Le Phenix ne brûle jamais
by Miliune
Summary: Harry va en prison. Draco devient Aurore. Ils chassent les mêmes proies mais pas de la même façon. A quel moment la victime est devenue bourreau ? A quel moment le Phénix a cessé de renaître ? HP/DM, Angst, hurt/compfort, Drama, Scènes pouvant choquer
1. Enfer et Paradis

**Bonjour, Bonjour.**

Quelques recommandations avant de lire cette fic.

C'est un **HP/DM** un **DRARRY** comme je les aimes ce qui veut dire : relation **homosexuelles explicites** , super explicite même.

 **Langages ordurier** , **insultes** , **violences** et…mmhhr… **VIOL**.

Et toutes les choses vraiment pas cool que ça peut impliquer

D'où le **rating M** mes amis. Voir **MA** même si on ne peut pas le noter.

Ce n'est pas une deathfic. Mais il y aura des morts.

 **Homophobes** , petits cœurs sensibles, âmes meurtris, **abstenez vous**.

Pour les autres j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Koeur sur vous.

*Les pensées en italiques concerne presque tout le temps Harry. Voir tout le temps en fait.

* * *

.

.

.

 **MAUVAIS CHOIX**

 _Comme c'est étrange parfois, la façon dont vous entrez dans la vie adulte. Vous êtes d'abord un enfant, avec des rêves et des envies plein la tête. Vous vous voyez pompier, policier ou médecin peut-être. Mais pas garagiste, vendeur, ou… assassin. Vous vous imaginez toujours heureux, toujours serein, entouré de tous ce qu'il vous faut et de toutes les personnes que vous aimez. Et puis soudain, le mur de la réalité se lève pour vous briser les dents. D'un coup !_

 _Vous êtes en train de courir vers un avenir que vous pensez radieux, parce que vous rêvez de vous en sortir et de faire les choses biens, de faire les bons choix. Mais le mur est là, il sort de la terre à une vitesse folle et vous explose la mâchoire, si vous n'êtes pas prêt. Il continue de grandir. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas la force, pour ceux qui préfèrent rester par terre à ramasser leurs dents, pour ceux qui décide de le regarder se dresser, pour ceux qui décide de faire les mauvais choix, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Ensuite, il y à les autres, ceux qui accepte de se faire fracasser le crâne et qui en profite pour s'accrocher, ceux qui crache du sang et se mette à grimper, ceux qui décide de laisser les choses derrières eux avec l'assurance d'être plus légers pour s'en sortir, pour ceux qui font les bons choix, il n'y a pas de limite. Et puis enfin il y à ceux qui ne font aucun choix._

 _Vous vous réveillez dans ce placard sous un escalier et au dessus de vous quelqu'un piétine les marches pour que la poussière vous tombe sur le visage. Vous n'avez pas choisis cet endroit, on l'a choisit pour vous. Mais vous espérez tout de même trouver une porte de sortie, mais là aussi vous ne la choisissez pas. Quelqu'un vous dit que c'est votre destin que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Alors le choix vous ne l'avez pas, vous écoutez, parce que vous voulez sortir de ce placard. Et le reste de votre vie s'écoule de la même façon. Vous ne choisissez pas de risquer votre vie, on vous l'impose. Vous ne choisissez pas de vous battre, on vous impose de le faire. Vous ne choisissez pas de perdre ceux que vous aimez, on vous les enlève. Vous ne choisissez pas de mourir, on vous l'impose. Vous ne choisissez pas de vivre, on vous l'impose. Parce que de vous dépend énormément de chose, sans même que vous en ayez décidé autrement. Vous êtes né pour faire de grande chose ! Sans savoir si de vous-même vous auriez monté le mur ou si vous seriez resté à ramasser ce qui était tombé de votre bouche. Et petit à petit toute les personnes qui choisissaient pour vous, qui vous guidaient, disparaissent. Les unes après les autres. Et vous vous rendez compte que vous avez grandi sans savoir ce que vous voulez._

 _On a choisi pour vous et maintenant qu'il faut que ça soit à votre tour de choisir, vous ne savez plus. Faut-il être pompier, médecin, garagistes, vendeur ? Et toutes ces questions aussi désuète soient-elles, sont les mêmes pour les sorciers. Vous remplacez pompier, par aurore et médecin par médicomage, garagistes par fabricant de balais et un vendeur, reste un vendeur. Cela reviens au même, vous n'avez toujours pas de réponse. Alors vous faites le seul choix qui vous semble bon, vous décidez de ne pas choisir du tout. Vous vous dites que comme ça vous ne risquez rien. Et c'est là que ça coince, vous ne risquez vraiment rien. Vous n'avancez pas, mais vous ne reculez pas non plus. Et vous devenez celui qui fait les mauvais choix, parce que vous restez devant le mur, vous ne ramassez rien mais vous ne grimpez rien non plus. Mais vous avez choisis de ne pas faire de choix, qui est en soi un très mauvais choix. Mais ça ira c'est votre choix, vous avez décidé. On vous à jeter contre la vie et votre mauvais choix est un choix tout de même._

 _Vous avez passé votre temps à respecter le choix que les autres faisaient pour votre vie, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de choisir l'enfance, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de choisir d'être adulte. A présent que vous stagnez, vous vous rendez compte de ce que qu'il se passe autour de vous. Vous prenez conscience que vous avancez dans un monde sale, que vous êtes à l'ombre de quelque chose d'impossible à surmonter. Vous vous apercevez qu'on vous à fait choisir quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas. Un autre placard, sous un autre escalier, une nouvelle poussière. Mais cette fois-ci vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir, ce n'est plus l'escalier qu'on piétine c'est votre propre corps. Alors, vous comprenez qu'il n'y a pas que le monde qui est sale, mais que vous l'êtes aussi. Vous ne serez pas pompier, médicomage, policier, fabricant de balais ou super héro. Vous ne serez rien de tout ça, parce que rien de tout ça ne vous plais. Vous commencez à vous conforter dans l'idée que les mauvais choix que vous faites reste vos choix tout de même et que ça mènera bien quelque part. Il n'y plus personne pour choisir de faire de vous quelqu'un de propre._

 _Alors vous ne choisissez pas, vous resterez sale. Dans un monde sale. A moins de faire, au moins une fois, le bon choix._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **2 mai 1999 première commémoration après la chute de Voldemort.**_

-Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mr. Harry Potter qui par son courage et sa bravoure à su mettre fin aux agissements de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt écarta son bras et invita le jeune homme de 18 ans à venir se présenter devant le micro. Harry Potter lui fit un mince sourire et s'avança. De l'intérieur de sa cape il en sortit un parchemin et le posa sur le pupitre qui faisait face à une foule immense. Le ministre de la magie avait choisis de faire cette commémoration à Poudlard. Alors en plus de tous le ministère, il devait faire avec tous les élèves de l'école de magie, ajouté à cela les journalistes et vous aviez un joli concentré de sorcier avide d'entendre ses mots, parfaitement prêt pour le mettre dans la pire position possible. Mais Harry ne faiblirai pas, il avait longuement réfléchis son discours et avait fait des efforts insoupçonné pour empêcher Hermione de le lire. Il se mit à chercher la jeune femme des yeux mais n'eut pas à regarder bien loin. Elle était au premier rang bien sûr, à ses cotés toute la famille Weasley l'observait dans un silence religieux. Harry ne prit pas la peine de tousser.

-Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer j'aimerais vous dire que ce discours sera mon premier et mon dernier. Je pense d'ailleurs, qu'à l'avenir, je ne participerais à aucune autre commémoration.

Harry laissa la foule murmurer des exclamations, froncer les sourcils et s'indigner un peu avant de reprendre.

-Il me semble déjà que d'autre personne devrait se trouver à ma place en ce moment même. Des personnes qui ont étaient aussi brave et courageuse que moi, des personnes qui ont risquaient leurs vies tout autant que la mienne. Je pourrais vous citer entre autre Hermione Granger dont l'intelligence et la patience ont été d'une aide incontestable, d'absolument toute la famille Weasley qui s'est battu avec conviction et qui ont perdu quelqu'un de précieux, de Neville Londubat et de Luna Lovegood dont le soutien et les conseils éclairés nous ont permis de, je cite « mettre fin aux agissements de Tom Jedusor ». Aussi toutes les personnes qui ont mis en place _Potterveille_ et on formé une résistance plus que spectaculaire contre les forces sombres qui soutenais Voldemort. Ainsi que des personnes moins connus…Qui seront peut-être juger plus cruellement mais qui ont su contre toute attente et au péril de la vie de ceux qu'ils aimaient faire des choix qui nous ont permis de mettre fin à cette guerre : Narcissa et Draco Malfoy. Je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi, je vous demanderais juste de faire preuve de compréhension. Comprendre ce qui nous pousse à faire les choix que nous faisons et si ils sont motivé par des intentions louables ou non. Et si vous comprenez alors peut-être que vous pouvez pardonner. C'est pour cela que plus tard, si vous tenez toujours à ces commémorations, je pourrais vous citer encore bien des noms de personne qui pourrait être à ma place les années suivante. Mais en vérité aujourd'hui j'aimerais vous parlez de ceux qui n'y assisterons jamais, ou qui ne se tiendrons pas devant vous comme je le fais maintenant. Ces personnes qui ont souffert, qui se sont battus, qui ont cru à un monde meilleur et qui ne serons pas là pour le voir. J'aimerais qu'on se souvienne que la violence appelle la violence et que la compassion appelle la compassion. Je ne vous citerais pas le nom de toutes les personnes qui ont péri dans cette guerre. A la place je vous citerais une phrase qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a dite :

« N'ayons pas pitié des morts, ayons pitié des vivants et de ceux qui vivent sans amour. »

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

Harry replia son parchemin, et quitta la scène dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

.

.

Draco Malfoy ramassa le journal qu'Hermione Granger venait de faire tomber, il regarda avec des yeux horrifié l'image qui bougeait en une de la gazette du sorcier. Harry Potter était tenu par deux aurores, son visage était tuméfié, il avait un œil au beurre noire, sa lèvre ainsi que son arcade sourcilière étaient fendue et du sang maculé le coté droit de son visage de même que le col de sa chemise. Celle-ci ne tenait plus que par un seul bouton au niveau de son nombril, découvrant la moitié de son torse sur lequel on pouvait déjà voir d'énorme bleu. La photo tournait en boucle sur un Harry qui regardait d'abord le photographe avant de baisser les yeux piteusement. Le blond se mit à lire l'article et pesta contre ces charognards de reporter.

 ** _Dans la nuit du 12 juin 2002, le célèbre sauveur du monde sorcier vient définitivement de ternir son image de saint déjà bien écorchée. Harry Potter aurait en effet frappé un homme à mort dans le bar du Chesterpierce sous le regard horrifié de sa fiancée et des quelques clients qui s'y trouvaient. Il a immédiatement était appréhendé par les autorités et s'est rendu sans aucune protestation. Depuis un an déjà le jeune homme, surnommé aussi « celui-qui-a-survécu », ne semble pas se remettre complètement de la fin de la guerre. Quand tout le monde autour de lui semble avancer vers un destin plus radieux notre cher Harry Potter reste totalement incapable de faire de même. A l'instar de Draco Malfoy qui prouve, en devenant l'un des aurores le plus doué de sa génération, que le repenti et l'absolution et totalement possible à force de travail et de persévérance._**

 ** _Retrouvez le témoignage de Rochart Flius en page centrale._**

 ** _P.4 Draco Malfoy l'ange au visage d'ange ?_**

 ** _P.3 Harry Potter descend dans les enfers._**

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Draco, dis-moi que cet homme est à St mangouste et que dans deux jours il sera sur pied ! Draco !

Mais Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne le pouvait pas. Harry avait bien été arrêté hier soir. Il se trouvait bien dans une des cellules du ministère. Et l'autre homme était bien mort.

OooO

\- Désolé Malfoy mais tu n'interrogeras pas Potter.

\- Je pense vraiment qu'au contraire ce serait beaucoup plus judicieux que je l'interroge.

\- Ce sont les règles Malfoy, vous êtes beaucoup trop proche de lui pour qu'on vous laisse l'interroger.

-Je ne suis pas un proche d'Harry Potter, on a juste était à l'école ensemble.

-Ne me faites pas rire Draco, vous déjeunez avec sa meilleure amie quasiment tous les jours. Vous pourrais regarder l'interrogatoire mais ça sera tout.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il n'était pas proche d'Harry, mais son supérieur ne mentait pas non plus en disant qu'il était proche d'Hermione. Mais ça, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour briser la carapace en acier que s'était forgé le brun. Draco avait fait des efforts pour améliorer leurs rapports mais jamais Harry n'avait daigné accepter quoique ce soit venant de sa part. Skeeter avait raison quand elle disait qu'Harry Potter descendait dans les Enfers, il chutait même.

Il suivit son chef et passa dans la salle qui permettait d'assister à l'interrogatoire d'Harry Potter.

OooO

\- Vous avez tranché la gorge de cet homme, mais ce n'était pas votre intention n'est ce pas. C'est lui qui vous a agressé ?

\- Je ne sais plus, peut-être. Il y avait cette bouteille et j'ai juste…enfin je l'ai enfoncée. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Harry était complètement perdue et ses yeux resté fixé sur ses mains. Les aurores ne l'avaient pas attaché ça leur semblait trop absurde de le faire. Harry ne s'était pas débattu, il n'avait hurlé sur personne, il s'était totalement laissé faire. Tout l'interrogatoire semblait être une pièce de théâtre, monté pour que Potter puisse s'en sortir sous les applaudissements. Mais Draco voyait parfaitement bien qu'Harry ne savait pas jouer son rôle.

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormit ?

\- Quatre ou peut-être cinq jours…Je dors vraiment très mal.

\- Combien de potion sans sommeil prenez-vous ?

\- Une le matin et deux le soir.

Les aurores se regardèrent horrifié mais Draco se dit qu'ils devaient aussi être soulagés. Harry Potter n'était clairement pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Le blond sentait poindre la même inquiétude qui devait ronger les aurores qui interrogeaient Harry. En plus d'être accro à une potion, il était sûrement en plein trouble psychotique. Mais c'était un meurtre. Harry était un meurtrier.

OoooO

* * *

\- Mr. Harry James Potter. Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Jonsy Amounce. Les charges qui sont retenus contre vous sont les suivantes : Coups et blessures ayant entrainé la mort sans intentions de la donner. Que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable.

\- Bien. Nous noterons qu'au vue des circonstances atténuantes qui vous sont attribué c'est-à-dire votre dépendance à une potion de catégorie 3, votre état psychologique et le cas de légitime-défense, vous bénéficierez d'une peine allégée de 4 ans d'emprisonnement ferme à Azkaban.

Hermione et Ginny fondirent en larmes, les regards des personnes qui avaient assisté au procès étaient médusés. 28 juillet 2002, Harry Potter irait en prison.

* * *

OooOooO

\- Bien le prochain groupe d'Aurore qui devra faire son tour à Azkaban sera composé des membres suivant : Samuel Price, Bidile Tourel, Draco Malfoy, David Herbot, Ronda Scott. Vous y resterez un mois.

Draco Malfoy ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle de réunion. Depuis qu'il était Aurore il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la prison. Ça serait la première fois qu'il visiterait l'endroit ou son père est mort. Là ou Harry Potter était enfermé. D'un pas un peu incertain, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger. Il n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait déjà à la volée sur une Hermione rouge de colère.

\- Oh bonjour Hermione, tu as l'air en forme.

\- Malfoy ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger !

La jeune femme passa devant lui en le bousculant, le blond ne s'en offusqua pas et la suivit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, la routine, le travail et les disputes avec Ron.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Hermione et Ron se disputaient presque tous les mois, les raisons étaient diverses et variables mais Draco soupçonné que le sujet principal de leurs disputes ne tournait autour que d'une seule personne. Il prit le bras d'Hermione et la força à ralentir. Elle se retourna vivement et le braqua du regard, mais finalement son visage finit par s'adoucir.

\- Excuse moi Draco, c'est juste qu'il est vraiment impossible en ce moment.

\- C'est quoi maintenant ? Il me soupçonne de t'emmener diner dans les meilleurs restaurants de Londres pour mettre la main sur tes jolis cheveux.

Hermione explosa de rire, elle se dégagea doucement de sa poigne et redevint sérieuse.

\- Il ne veut plus que je tente d'aller voir Harry à Azkaban.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il dit que c'est totalement inutile, si Harry refuse de nous voir, alors on a juste à respecter son choix.

\- D'accord, qu'est ce qui est le plus digne d'un ami…Continuer ou laisser tomber ?

\- Continuer ! Draco ! Je me rends compte que Ron…avec le temps. Il ne se soucie plus vraiment de lui.

Draco haussa un sourcil, parlait-on du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ? Hermione se frotta nerveusement le bras.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout Hermi ?

\- Tu sais, Ron a souvent laissé tomber Harry et toujours dans les pires moments. Et il fait pareil maintenant, alors que nos vies ne sont plus en danger. C'est comme si, à présent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre Harry n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, c'est peut-être sa façon de montrer sa tristesse.

\- Non. C'est ça le plus cruel, il n'est pas triste. Quand on sort et qu'on se fait alpaguer dans la rue à propos de Voldemort, Ron est le premier à fanfaronner. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais accepté ça.

\- Hermione tu te rends compte que tu parles de ton futur mari ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un moment. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit Draco enchaina.

\- Je vais à Azkaban.

\- Il ne voudra pas te voir.

\- Non j'y vais en tant qu'Aurore pour un mois.

Hermione releva le menton et Draco put voir toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Il se sentit affreusement mal pour elle. La brillante Hermione qui perdait ses deux amis.

\- Tu vas lui parler Draco ! Tu vas lui dire que je l'attendrais toujours ! Dis le lui, dis lui que je l'aime !

\- Tu me vois dire « Potter » et « aime » dans la même phrase ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

Draco lui sourit. Quand Hermione était comme ça, il enviait Harry profondément, d'avoir passés toutes ses années à coté d'une fille aussi chouette et il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt. Mais les choses entre eux étaient bien, il ne restait plus qu'Harry pour compléter le bonheur d'Hermione. Enfin c'est ce qu'il supposait.

\- Je lui parlerais.

* * *

OooO

L'endroit était déplaisant. Non déplaisant était un mot faible. Mais n'était-ce pas le propre d'une prison d'être plus que déplaisant ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de garde à Azkaban et il était déjà épuisé. Il y restait seulement 8h, alternant de jour et de nuit et dormait sur une île plus loin qui jouissait d'un village sorcier vraiment charmant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est que pas une seule fois il n'avait croisé Potter. Il avait fait face à plusieurs Mangemort qui l'avait traité de traitre, il s'était fait insulté et Draco trouvait ça surprenant qu'ils soient tous encore assez fort mentalement pour le dénigrer. Mais avec toute l'arrogance qui constituait son être il leur répondait le plus doucement du monde que lui sortait d'ici quand il le voulait. Finalement il put le voir. Il était de garde dans la cour de la prison. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une cour, un grand rectangle ou les prisonniers déambulaient comme des zombies. Il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Draco était alors descendu et avait longé les grilles pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Potter !

Harry sursauta et Draco comprit alors toute l'étendue du cauchemar d'être à Azkaban. Le brun n'avait plus ses lunettes et son visage était terne, il avait en 6 mois perdu toute les couleurs qui le rendait pétillant. Draco pouvait distinguer ses clavicules un peu trop nettement à son goût, sa tenue de prisonnier tenait sur lui presque par magie. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et caché quasiment tout son visage. Harry leva ses yeux et le blond fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient toujours aussi beau et que leur lueur de défi n'avaient pas disparut. L'ancien Gryffondor l'observa avec méfiance et Draco crut qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malf…Oui ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant passer d'un ton colérique à une réponse pitoyable.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Harry ?

Harry regarda partout autour de lui comme un chien battu. Six moi, ça avait était suffisant à faire de lui un animal traqué.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je suis en prison.

Draco étouffa un soupir, le brun avait baissé les yeux.

\- Harry ! Il faut que je te parle. D'Hermione.

Le garçon ne broncha pas mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Elle veut que tu cesses de repousser ses visites !

\- Oh tu sais ce que veux Hermione ?

Harry releva un regard emprunt d'étonnement moqueur.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, il est finit le temps ou c'était une sang-de-bourbe, maintenant que tu bosses aux ministères il vaut mieux s'entourer des meilleurs.

Draco le jaugea furieusement et Harry recula d'un pas. Le geste le prit tellement de cour que le blond voulut l'attraper par le bras pour s'excuser. Harry était en position de faiblesse, si il se permettait de parler aussi méchamment c'est parce qu'il restait Harry et que lui était Draco. Mais le brun n'oubliait pas qu'il était un prisonnier. On lui avait sûrement rappelé ces faits assez souvent depuis qu'il était ici. L'idée terrifia Draco. Hermione avait raison Harry n'y survivra sûrement pas. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées Harry reprit.

\- Sirius à passé plus de dix ans ici, je peux bien tenir 4 ans. Je peux.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Harry ! Hermione s'inquiète réellement à ton sujet, accepte au moins qu'elle te rende visite !

Harry se mit à rire, il se tourna vers lui et attrapa un des barreaux et Draco fut soufflé sans s'en rendre compte par sa beauté. Il était maigre, ses cernes étaient atroces, ses cheveux en bataille mais Harry lui souriait et ses yeux pénétraient les siens avec tellement de force que le blond tressaillit.

\- C'est drôle n'est ce pas la façon dont les choses se passent. Normalement c'est toi qui devrais être à ma place, C'est toi qui devrais être en prison pour avoir fait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. C'est toi qui portes la marque des ténèbres. Et moi je devrais être Aurore, faire ce que je fais de mieux, aider des gens, mettre les méchants en prison. Tu as ce que tu as toujours voulu Draco non ? Tu étais jaloux de moi, jaloux de l'attention qu'on me portait et tu as voulut faire ton intéressant. Et regarde, je fais une erreur de parcours et te voilà le nouveau représentant de la guerre contre Voldemort, celui qui à fait plus que survivre, celui qui était au plus proche de Jedusor mais qui à sut retourner la situation à son avantage avec brio.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Et maintenant que tu as tout ce que j'avais, la gloire, le travail exemplaire, le respect de tes paires, tu me prends aussi mes amis ? Bien Draco, là ou je suis-je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu sais ce qui est formidable dans un endroit ou tu es censé n'avoir aucun droit. Tu conserves tout de même celui de décider si tu veux que quelqu'un vienne te voir. Il peut se passer plein de chose en quatre ans et parmi ces choses, oublier en fait partie.

Draco l'attrapa violement par le col et la peur traversa le visage d'Harry. Le blond regretta son geste, il était au bord du gouffre et Draco se permettait d'agir exactement comme à Poudlard, comme un gosse qui ne savait pas quoi faire avec Harry. Il le lâcha.

\- Bien fait comme tu veux Potter, crache sur tous ceux qui tiennent encore à toi. Je ne ferais rien pour toi.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais déjà fait quoi que ce soit.

Harry se dégagea et s'éloigna des barreaux.

Mais Draco ne se résolut pas à le laisser tranquille, il continua à l'observer de loin. La plupart du temps il était seul, des fois d'autres prisonniers s'approchaient de lui mais il restait moins de cinq seconde avant de rebrousser chemin. Draco pouvait au moins dire qu'il ne risquait rien de ce coté là. Ce ne fut que dans les derniers jours qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, quand Harry cessa d'aller dans la cour. Draco dut attendre une de ses rondes de nuit pour éclaircir la situation, quand les Aurores en poste étaient moins présents. Il posa la question à un des gardes et celui-ci lui répondit que Potter était sûrement à l'infirmerie.

Draco s'y rendit presque en courant. L'infirmerie de la prison était aussi incommode que les cellules, les lits étaient en pierre juste couvert d'un drap gris et tacheté de sang séché. Il trouva Harry allongé sur l'un d'eux, son bras dans une attelle et son épaule avait prit une teinte mauve-verte affreuse. Il dormait. Draco se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

\- Est-ce que c'est un prisonnier qui à fait ça ?

\- Ce que font les prisonniers entre eux ne nous concerne pas Aurore.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire comment faire votre travail, mais il me semble que vous n'êtes là que pour vous assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne s'échappe.

\- Vous allez me dire immédiatement qui est le responsable de son état ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Je sais qui vous êtes, je n'ai pas peur de vous, il y a des gens plus dangereux ici, qu'un petit aurore prétentieux qui fait tourné la tête du ministère.

Draco se retint vivement de la frapper. Azkaban semblait être le lieu idéal pour lui rappeler qu'il était définitivement un Malfoy. Même Harry ne s'en était pas privé. Ce fut clairement déprimé qu'il rentra à Londres sans savoir qui s'en était prit à Harry.

* * *

OooO

Hermione Granger glissa son bras contre celui de Draco Malfoy.

\- Félicitation Draco ! Deux ans et tu es déjà promu.

\- Il faut croire que je suis un garçon précoce.

\- En même temps faire arrêter trois mangemorts d'un coup devait obligatoirement t'ouvrir les portes d'un succès monstre.

Hermione fronça le nez et le blond serra un peu plus son bras. Il l'a trouvait magnifique. La jeune femme avait acceptée son invitation pour la fête qui aurait lieu après sa promotion et elle se tenait contre lui dans une robe empire verte du plus bel effet. Souriant à tout le monde et discutant avec ses collègues, elle était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Hermione avait quitté Ron pendant son séjour à Azkaban, cela faisait maintenant six mois. Harry était en prison depuis un an déjà mais Hermione ne désespérait pas de vouloir continuer à le voir. Alors quand Draco était revenu elle s'était précipitée sur lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Le blond n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se contenta de lui dire qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit en prison parce que ça lui ferait faire des cauchemars. Hermione fit semblant de le croire, elle était trop intelligente pour empêcher Draco de lui mentir pour son bien. Elle lui fit part de sa rupture et pour changer de conversation parla d'Harry.

Draco dut se rendre compte que c'était étrange de bâtir une relation juste en parlant d'une personne qui n'était pas là, mais c'était comme ça que ça avait eu lieu, au début du moins. Ils avaient finis par trouver d'autres terrains d'entente, d'autres passions communes. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, ne se disputait jamais et si il y avait des tensions entre eux, ils avaient la décence d'en discuter plutôt que de se hurler dessus. Avec Hermione tout était simple, il y avait une solution pour tout, il savait se donner de l'espace et se retrouver quand il le fallait. Ron n'accepta jamais leur relation.

Ce fut presque le seul. Ginny leur rendait visite presque tout le temps, George les contactaient souvent et parfois Bill et Fleur venaient diner chez Draco ou chez Hermione. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, ils étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était trop tôt. Mais en fait c'était presque tout comme, Draco dormait chez Hermione et Hermione dormait chez Draco. Un des collègues de Draco lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas trop usant d'être sur le même lieu de travail de sa compagne pour ensuite la retrouver chez soi le soir. Le blond lui avait dit qu'avec Hermione ça n'avait rien d'usant. En somme ils étaient heureux. Mais des fois, de toute petite fois seulement. Quand Draco reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller et qu'Hermione se glissait contre lui pour partager sa moiteur, il se souvenait des mots de Potter.

 _Tu as toujours était jaloux de moi. Maintenant que tu as tout ce que j'avais…_

Mais comment lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait c'était grâce à Harry. Comment lui dire que les gens avaient écouté son seul discours et avait pardonné ? Comment lui dire qu'on lui faisait confiance, parce qu'Harry avait permit qu'on croit en lui. Aurait-il bien réagit ? Draco n'en était pas sur. Et dans ces moments là, il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé. Sur tout ce qu'il avait réussir à faire et obtenir, il ne manquait que l'approbation d'une seule personne et elle se refusait à la lui donner. Alors Draco savait qu'il ne possédait pas tout.

.

.


	2. Azkaban

**Je rappelle le rating M. Pour violence, injure, scènes homosexuelles explicites et viol.**

* * *

 **AZKABAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Un an et six mois. Soit 18 mois au total, ou encore 547 jours…à peu prés. Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'un deux ans et six autres moi et tout irait pour le mieux. Tout ira mieux une fois dehors, se disait Harry.

\- Putain mais suce mieux que ça !

L'homme attrapa la tête de l'ancien Gryffondor et enfonça sa queue au fond de la gorge d'Harry qui réprimât violemment un haut le cœur. Il résista à l'envie de mordre. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui arrache les dents si il laissait sa fureur déchirer le sexe du mangemort. Il ferma les yeux laissant des larmes s'écouler doucement contre ses joues sales. Travers finit par la lâcher sa tête mais se mis à lui baiser la bouche avec force.

\- Avec ta langue, merde, mais t'es vraiment trop con !

\- Laisse tomber Travers, tu sais bien que c'est meilleur de ce coté.

Et pour montrer l'exemple Selwyn s'enfonça d'un coup sec en lui. Travers eut l'intelligence de retirer sa queue à ce moment et Harry hurla.

\- Ta gueule !

\- J'en reviens pas ! Je suis en train d'enculer Harry Potter !

Selwyn explosa de rire, l'excitation devait vraiment être à son comble parce qu'il éjacula aussitôt. Il poussa un juron et Travers se moqua de lui. Il se releva et prit la place de son camarade entre les fesses d'Harry. L'autre se contenta de ramasser un bout de tissus et l'enfonça dans la bouche du brun.

Un an et six mois, soit 18 mois ce qui fait à peu prés 547 jours. Dit comme ça ce n'est vraiment pas la mort.

Quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

\- Vous avez bientôt finis là dedans !?

Harry serra les poings, Travers cria quelque chose et accéléra le mouvement. Un grognement plus tard et il se redressait pour ouvrir la porte.

\- La relève arrive, vous allez devoir faire ceinture pendant un mois.

\- Comment ça ? Mais t'es toujours là toi non ?

\- Ouai mais dans le lot y'a Malfoy et je te jure que je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos.

\- Ce sale traître, c'est qu'une couille mole ! Je m'en contrefous qu'il soit là !

\- Ferme ta grande gueule Travers et fait ce que je te dis ! Ce mec à des yeux partout et c'est le chouchou du ministère ! Alors vous vous tenez à carreaux. Maintenant dehors !

Travers et Selwyn sortirent en râlant laissant Harry trembler contre le sol. Le garde qui avait ouvert la porte s'approcha de lui et le frappa du pied.

\- Putain Potter, lève toi et bouge.

Harry se redressa, il ramena son pantalon contre lui et retourna dans sa cellule. Une fois dans sa cage, chambre, salon, toilettes…placard, Il s'allongea contre la pierre froide qui lui servait de lit et compta.

Plus que deux ans et six mois, soit 30 mois, soit 912 jours à peu prés. Et dans le lot deux mois de répit grâce à Malfoy. Draco le repentit, le chasseur de mangemorts, le sauveur de ces dames. Un mois chaque année pour respirer et réfléchir à la situation. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi mauvaise ? Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Au début personne ne lui adressait vraiment la parole, aucun prisonnier ne souhaitait réellement s'approcher de lui et Harry s'en contentait très bien. Alors depuis quand tout s'était mis à partir en couilles. Harry se tourna et grimaçât de douleur, il ne voulait pas regarder mais il était sûr qu'il saigné.

 _C'est la faute de ce putain de garde, c'est ce connard qui a quelque chose contre moi. Ça aurait pu bien se passer. J'ai rien vu la première année parce que j'étais juste en manque. Mais je vois maintenant, je vois qu'il m'en veut et qu'il veut que je paie. Pourquoi ils ne donnent pas les noms des gardes dans cette foutue prison._

Le brun releva son haut et constata que l'endroit ou le garde avait frappé viré au bleu. Il inspira un grand coup et se força à descendre du lit. L'avantage d'une prison lorsqu'on à rien à faire, à part pisser et se faire baiser, c'est qu'on peut prendre soin de son corps. Harry se mit à rire avant de commencer à faire des pompes. Pour se concentrer sur une autre douleur. Jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Il ne vit pas Malfoy durant deux semaines et commença à croire qu'il n'était pas là. Tant mieux pour lui. Ni le garde, ni Travers, ni Selwyn n'avaient posé un doigt sur lui. Mais Harry sentait leurs regards, leurs impatiences et leurs haines. Il se trouvait dans la cour et commença à en faire le tour, son ventre criait famine.

 _Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, un truc qui puisse changer la donne, n'importe quoi._

\- Potter !

 _Là, voilà la voix froide et cassante. Voilà le grand Malfoy, clinquant et parfait dans sa panoplie d'Aurore. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

Harry continua à avancer sans lui adresser la parole.

\- Potter, je te prierais de répondre quand on te parle.

\- Tu as des choses intéressantes à me dire ? Laisse-moi deviner tu veux ma bénédiction pour épouser Hermione et tu veux que je sois le parrain de votre future progéniture.

 _Il grimace, oh j'ai touché un point sensible. Va mourir Malfoy. Envoie moi me faire foutre et_ _disparaît_ _maintenant. Tire-toi !_

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici qui te frappe ? Un garde ou un prisonnier ?

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et le regarda. Il ne sourit pas, il s'inquiète pour lui. Le brun se mit à regarder de tout les cotés.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ça ?

\- Harry ta joue est salement amochée.

Le prisonnier porta sa main à sa joue et retiens un hoquet de douleur. Comment savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage, il n'y a pas de miroir ici.

\- Ecoute…ça va faire plus d'un an. Hermione pense que tu devrais faire appel et plaider…Plaide la folie passagère. Tu sortiras d'ici et…

\- Et j'irais me farcir une camisole et d'autres médocs à St mangouste !

Harry partit dans un rire qui déstabilisa le blond.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici Malfoy ? J'ai tué quelqu'un ! C'est un miracle que le juge m'ait accordé 4 ans. Bon sang, des gens restent ici plus longtemps pour moins que ça.

\- Je peux t'aider ! C'était de la légitime défense et tu étais complètement stone. Je peux parler des mauvais traitements, dis moi qui c'est ?

\- Je l'ai choisi tu sais.

Draco devient livide.

-Tu quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que mon avocat avait déjà proposé de plaider la folie passagère. J'ai signé les papiers en parfaite connaissance de cause, j'ai plaidé coupable. J'ai choisie la prison. Est-ce que je regrette ? Oh oui je regrette énormément. Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un. Devant Ginny et une foule d'inconnu. Qui je serais pour faire marche arrière et dire « Non en fait je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! J'étais un camé je m'en souviens plus. » Sauf que je m'en souviens très bien.

Harry serra les barreaux et plaqua son visage presque sur celui de Draco qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le brun avait le teint encore plus cireux qu'avant, l'Aurore constata que les commissures de ses lèvres étaient déchirées et rouge. Il eut soudain envie de passer sa main contre sa joue et de le sortir de là. Bon sang c'était Harry Potter, qui devenait petit à petit l'ombre de lui-même. Juste un an et six mois.

\- Tu peux dire à Hermione que je ne mourrais pas ici. Si tu veux m'aider envoie moi à Nurmengard.

\- Si tu me disais au moins qui t'avais fait du mal.

Harry cilla.

 _Et pourquoi pas, je pourrais lui dire. Hey Draco ya ce foutu garde qui s'amuse à m'utiliser comme toilettes humaines. Et tu sais qui m'utilise le plus ? Je te le donne en mille ! Les connards de mangemorts que t'as envoyé ici. Tu vas appeler la cavalerie pour moi ? Que va dire Kingsley ? Okay Draco on est pote maintenant alors je veux bien libérer Harry mais c'est bien parce qu'il à tué Voldemort et parce que la bouteille de Schnaps que tu m'as offerte valait le détour !_ _Ouais bien sur et après c'est la porte ouverte pour dire qu'une nouvelle fois Potter à droit à un traitement de faveur et que ça pourrait fonctionner pour tout le monde. Pourquoi est ce que Draco Malfoy qui se plaignait que les Gryffondors étaient avantagés se mettrait tout d'un coup à user des mêmes avantages._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider Malfoy. Tu le fais pour Hermione ? Tu le fais pour moi ? Ou c'est pour avoir bonne conscience.

Draco ne répondit rien. Mais c'était maintenant qu'il devait remercier Potter…ou pas. Ce n'était pas que pour avoir bonne conscience n'est ce pas ? Harry se mit à rire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Oh par Merlin, n'importe quelle réponse aurait fait l'affaire mais en fait aucune ne te conviens c'est ça ?

\- Bien sur que je le fais pour toi ! Ta place n'est pas en prison Harry ! Regarde-toi !

\- Depuis quand on est passé de Potter à Harry ? Que je sois en prison où ailleurs…ça ne fait aucune différence en fait. Ça aurait pu bien se passer en vérité.

Harry baissa les yeux et l'image terrifia Draco.

\- Mais j'avais oublié que la prison était pleine de gens qui me maudissait. Toute la prison est mon ennemi Malfoy. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les détraqueurs c'est qu'eux ne s'intéressaient qu'à ton âme. Maintenant il n'y a que des hommes pour garder cet endroit et c'est peut-être la pire punition. Personne n'aime être jugé.

\- Harry il suffise que tu acceptes de plaider autre chose.

Cette fois-ci le brun le fixa dans les yeux avec un air terriblement las.

\- Draco. Si il m'évalue, je ne sortirais jamais de St mangouste. Si tu veux m'aider apporte moi un coquillage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce truc qu'on voit sur la plage. Tu te rends compte qu'on est entouré par la mer, et il n'y a pas un seul, putain, de coquillage.

Sur ces mots Harry lâcha les barreaux et s'éloigna de Draco.

Encore une fois sa conversation n'avait rien donné. L'ancien Serpentard ne trouvait plus rien pour parer aux attaques d'Harry. Ou plutôt il ne voulait plus les parer. Entendre Hermione parler d'Harry plus que de raison avait du lui laver le cerveau. Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui, il ne voulait plus être juste un nom craché avec haine. Malgré toutes ces années, Draco n'existait pas à ses yeux. Il restait ce gosse arrogant qui voulait juste briller. Et si en fait Harry avait fait ce discours pour la forme. Et si il n'avait pas pensé un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit à son propos. Non, Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. Hermione était formelle, Harry était le garçon le plus gentille qu'elle connaisse, il pouvait être jaloux ou colérique, faire du mal à quelqu'un ne faisait pas partie du kit Harry Potter.

 _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je m'en souviens. »_

Draco ramassa un coquillage.

* * *

OooO

Harry essaya de se relever mais un nouveau coup le frappa à l'estomac. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de craquer en lui.

\- Sale pute ! Tu lui as dit quoi à Malfoy ! T'es une putain de balance ! C'est ce que t'es Harry Potter ?

De nouveau le garde le frappa et Harry gémit de douleur, il en était sûr maintenant, il devait sûrement avoir une cote de cassée.

\- Tu veux le tuer ?

\- Je veux pas le tuer ! Je veux qu'il morfle et qu'il vive avec !

Malgré la douleur Harry réfléchit à la question.

\- Si il meurt on peut être sûr que tout le ministère te tombera dessus.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il s'en contrefiche de Potter, ils sont bien contents de pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Il aurait fallut lui dérouler le tapis rouge pour tout.

\- Merde il crache du sang ! Il sera plus bon à rien si tu le défonce autant.

Harry ravala son sang mais continuait de réfléchir à la question encore plus. Travers lui tira les cheveux et releva son visage, enfin Harry supposait que c'était Travers. L'homme lui lécha les lèvres.

\- C'est crade !

\- Ta gueule, je vais le dresser ce gosse et après il courra de lui-même pour venir me lécher la queue.

Harry entendit le garde rigoler.

\- Exactement comme un chien. Hé Potter tu sais ce qu'ont les chiens pour qu'on les reconnaisse…des tatouages. Si je t'en faisais un pour que tout le monde sache que t'es une chienne.

Le garde se pencha et le plaqua au sol. Il demanda aux deux autres de le tenir et d'aplatir le bras d'Harry par terre. Il sortit sa baguette et commença à la faire glisser contre son poignet.

\- C'est un petit sort que j'ai appris ça vaut pas la marque des Ténèbres mais c'est presque ça. Si t'ouvres ta bouche Potter, tu perds ta main et si même ça, ça t'empêche pas de l'ouvrir, je me serais tiré avant que ta clique ne fasse quoi que ce soit et je ferais en sorte de me débarrasser de tout tes amis avant de me faire chopper.

Harry voulût hurler mais à la place il fit un gargarisme étrange avec son propre sang. Il sentait comme une multitude d'aiguille s'infiltrer dans sa peau et la douleur était insoutenable. Il s'évanouit sans même en voir la fin.

Quand il se réveilla, il était encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Son poignet gauche était entouré d'un bandage, ainsi que son torse. Il referma les yeux et pensa à la suite. Il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à Draco. Il pensait ce garde parfaitement capable de fuir aux premiers regards et le fait qu'il ait quelque chose contre Harry l'aurait sûrement poussé à faire exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ce qui faisait réellement peur à Harry c'était plutôt pourquoi, ni Travers ni Selwyn ne semblait vraiment inquiet de se trouver à Azkaban. Il se lécha les lèvres, elles étaient éraflés et le goût du sang glissa contre sa langue.

\- Travers et Selwyn sont des violeurs, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Aussitôt une vive douleur se fit sentir autour de son poignet, il se redressa d'un coup et hurla. Du sang commençait à se répandre sur le bandage qui entourait son bras. Il vit l'infirmière se précipité sur lui. Elle déroula le bandage comme une folle et se mit à éponger le sang. Alors Harry put voir son tatouage. Un serpent qui se mordait la queue et il avait commencé à l'avaler. Quand il n'y eut plus de trace de sang elle le regarda avec un air mauvais. Harry observa l'ouroboros recracher petit à petit son corps jusqu'à n'avoir que le bout de sa queue en bouche. Il agrippa son poignet et plongea sa tête dans son bras.

 _Ne pleure pas Harry, ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas._

Harry ne pleura pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans sa cellule. Un coquillage l'attendait.

* * *

OooO

\- Potter ! Une visite pour toi !

\- Si c'est Hermione je ne veux pas la voir.

\- C'est pas Hermione, c'est un rouquin…George quelque chose.

Harry se releva d'un coup. Il suivit le garde tête baissée mais la redressa aussitôt en entendant la voix de George.

\- Mon dieu Harry !

Le garde ferma la porte derrière lui en s'assurant d'avoir bien attaché ses bracelets anti-magie.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils te mettent ça, tu n'as pas l'intention de m'attaquer ?

Harry sourit.

\- Je sais miauler avec férocité…ça leurs fait peur.

George rigola mais seulement pour la forme. C'était clair que le cœur n'y était pas. Harry s'avança et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Comment marche le magasin George ?

\- Du tonnerre Harry, au point que je vais avoir besoin d'une deuxième paire de bras !

\- Ah bon ? Avoir Ron ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Ron s'est tiré. Il m'en veut d'être toujours ami avec Hermione.

\- Hermione et Ron ne sont plus ensemble ?!

\- Draco te l'a pas dit ? Ils sont en couple tous les deux. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit, il nous amène de tes nouvelles tu sais.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait visé juste. Il avait envie de rire.

\- Il me parle Quidditch quand il vient, c'est bien plus intéressant que les histoires de couples non ? Comment va Ginny ?

George se massa la nuque.

\- Ginny elle va bien. Elle sort avec Blaise. Elle…Harry je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est l'ordre des choses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reste devant le phare comme une épouse éplorée. Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu es là George ?

\- Ecoute. Je sais pas comment ça se passe ici mais j'espère que tu n'es pas mélangé aux mangemorts. Percy en à reconnut un de ceux qui ont étaient emprisonnés. Il était partit au Pérou pendant six mois et quand il est revenu, c'est la première chose qu'il à vu. Ce Selwyn, Harry, c'est lui qui à tué Fred !

La voix de George se brisa. Harry se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

* * *

OOOoOOO

.

\- Mais c'est qu'on devient gourmand ?

Travers releva les cheveux d'Harry et ça ressemblait presque à un geste tendre.

\- Travers il bande ! Ahaha j'en reviens pas tu l'as dressé ce chien.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu avales maintenant.

Harry lécha le sexe de Travers et fit deux allers-retours sur sa queue avant que celui n'éjacule dans sa bouche. L'ancien Gryffondor exécuta les ordres sans rechigner. Une main se posa sur son sexe. Selwyn commencé à le branler. Harry ferma les yeux.

Deux ans et trois mois, c'est-à-dire 27 mois, donc 827 jours.

On ne le frappait presque plus. Plus trop depuis que le garde lui avait presque brisé la mâchoire. Il était resté un mois à l'infirmerie, juste après le départ de George, un mois après celui de Draco. Harry avait mordu Augustus Rockwood, il lui avait presque bouffé la queue. Alors le garde lui avait pété la gueule, casser le bras et peut-être déboité quelque chose, quelque part. Il ne s'en souvenait plus trop. On lui fournissait une autre sorte de potion, un truc qui le mettait dans les vapes. Le garde lui en donnait quasiment tous les jours pendant une semaine et le laisser la semaine suivante sans rien. Ils étaient en train de le droguer pour qu'ils deviennent une véritable loque.

« _Je veux pas qu'il meurt, je veux qu'il morfle et qu'il vive avec ! »_

Est-ce que ça changerai quelque chose si il se suicidait maintenant. Harry repoussa violement cette idée. C'était probablement ce qu'il voulait. Qu'Harry se plombe tout seule. Alors il s'était forcé à aimer ce qu'on lui faisait et à voir les cotés positif. Personne en dehors de Travers et Selwyn ne le baiser. Même le garde ne le touchait pas. Augustus était une erreur de parcours, il ne reviendrait pas. Harry n'ouvrait plus la bouche que pour sucer leurs queues et répondre des « oui » à tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Il fallait qu'il aime. Il le fallait à tout prix. Parce qu'il avait un coquillage.

On lui demanda de se finir tout seul. Harry le fit.

* * *

OooO

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais avec Hermione ?

\- Tu l'as supposé avec tellement de mépris.

Harry hocha la tête.

Draco le détaillait avec insistance. On lui avait coupé les cheveux et il ne semblait plus aussi maigre qu'avant. En fait il avait même l'air un peu plus musclé. Juste un peu plus. Harry ne l'avait pas envoyé paître. Il lui posait des questions, sur dehors. Si tout le monde allait bien. Ils avaient une discussion presque normale et Draco se méfia.

\- Harry regarde moi dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Mes yeux te manquent ? Je les arrache et je te les donnes si tu veux. Quelqu'un à pété mes lunettes le premier jour.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu veux toujours savoir qui. Ça t'obsède, tu casseras la figure des gens qui ont cassé mes lunettes. Comme un grand frère ? C'est à ça que tu joues Draco ? Au grand frère ?

\- Tu recommences.

\- Je veux juste comprendre. Tu fais ça pour Hermione, je ne vois pas d'autres explication. Je l'empêche de venir, alors elle agit par le biais de son copain. Tu pourrais te contenter de faire tes rondes et de lui raconter des conneries. Quand je sortirais j'acquiescerais juste en disant que t'as était une oreille attentive et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Quand tu dis « tout rentrera dans l'ordre », tu veux dire qu'on recommencera à s'ignorer royalement.

\- Ça évitera qu'on s'engueule.

\- Pourquoi on devrait toujours s'engueuler ? On ne peut pas essayer d'être autre chose que des ennemis ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Et c'est moi qui y mets fin. Harry ?

Draco passa son bras entre les barreaux et attrapa son poignet. Le brun retira vivement sa main comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il tourna la tête mais l'Aurore put voir qu'il avait peur.

\- Je dois y aller…Je…

Draco regarda Harry s'éloigner puis ce dernier se tourna d'un coup.

\- Le coquillage, ça m'aide.

Le blond ouvrit des yeux horrifié, il n'avait pas rêvé les pupilles d'Harry était complètement dilaté.

OooO

Draco était venu tous les ans. Dans deux mois ça sera la dernière fois qu'Harry le verra entre les murs d'Azkaban. Dans huit mois il sera libre. Il fit tourner le losange nacré entre ses doigts, petit, pâle, salé, frotté contre la pierre dur de la prison. Chaque bord était coupant, chaque pointe affûtée à la perfection. Harry le mit dans sa bouche. Il passa ses doigts contres ses lèvres gercé, puis contre ses coudes abîmés. La pluie et le sel ne venait pas à bout d'Azkaban mais elle érodait son corps. Son dos devait être couvert de plaque rouge, la plante de ses pieds était en lambeaux.

Et son esprit…son esprit gardait le cap dans le brouillard. Quand il avait sa dose. Quand il ne l'avait pas il déliré. Travers adoré le sauter quand il délirait, il suçait mieux soit disant, il s'appliquait. Selwyn jurait le contraire, il gémissait avec plus d'entrain quand il était stone, il aimait ça et il bandait fort. Alors ils avaient demandé à séparer Harry. La semaine où on ne le droguait pas il était pour Travers et l'autre pour Selwyn. Peu lui importait les insultes, et il y en avait beaucoup, ce qu'il redoutait c'était les coups. Pourtant le garde semblait satisfait qu'Harry n'ai plus la force de protester. Alors pour fêter ça il lui avait cassé deux doigts. Il fallait qu'il soit patient. Il avait un coquillage.

Harry glissa sa langue sur la coquille poli. Il se mit à réfléchir aux mauvais choix. Il y avait pensé après le départ de George. Il s'était décidé en voyant le coquillage. Il ferait le mauvais choix et il en fera sûrement plein d'autre.

 _Si on peut comprendre, on peut pardonner. Je comprends, je comprends même très bien. Mais je ne pardonnerai pas._

Il avait compris qu'il chutait en enfer.

OooO

Harry lécha le membre de Selwyn et ouvrit la bouche pour l'avaler mais ce dernier tira ses cheveux.

\- Grimpe sur ma bite. Je veux que tu t'enfonces dessus.

Harry releva ses yeux complètement dilaté sur l'ancien mangemorts et celui-ci le gifla.

\- Grouille-toi !

Le brun se redressa et passa une de ses jambes par-dessus le prisonnier. Il écarta ses fesses d'une main et de l'autre dirigea le sexe de Selwyn contre son trou. Il retint du mieux qu'il put les larmes de douleur qui brouillait sa vue et s'enfonça avec lenteur. Le mangemorts attrapa ses hanches et le força à s'asseoir sur sa queue d'un coup sec. Harry poussa un cri mais laissa son corps obéir aux mains de l'homme. Le gryffondor commença alors à se déhancher de lui-même, allant et venant sur le sexe de Selwyn. Puis il se pencha brusquement et embrassa le mangemort. Il était persuadé que ce dernier allait le frapper mais au lieu de ça il répondit à son baiser, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Harry se redressa et du coté de la main frappa vite et fort contre sa trachée. Un gargouillis étrange sortit de sa bouche et Harry continua à gémir. Selwyn porta sa main à son cou, puis tenta d'attraper Harry mais sa poigne était faible. Harry se redressa et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Selwyn gargouilla de nouveau, son corps trembla. Un mince filet de sang coula de son nez. Il cessa de bouger. Harry allongea le corps et ouvrit la bouche du prisonnier, il fouilla aussi loin qu'il put dans sa gorge jusqu'à toucher le petit bord tranchant du coquillage. Il l'essuya dans une flaque d'eau au sol et la remis dans sa bouche. Puis il se mit à hurler.

OoooO

\- Putain Travers qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

\- On aurait du tuer Potter avant de partir !

\- Tuer Potter et pourquoi pas Frapper Kingsley aussi. Je croyais que tu voulais te tirer sans avoir tous les aurores au cul.

\- Mais merde il va…

\- Il ne va rien faire, c'est une loque et si il ouvre sa bouche, il perd sa main. Si il balance quoi que ce soit sur nous, si il parle du sort elle tombera aussi sûrement que la tête de cette godiche de Marie-Antoinette est tombée. Alors boucle là et tirons nous.

\- Je continue à croire qu'on aurait du le tuer, si il en a rien à foutre et qu'il décide de tout balancer quand même ?

\- Et il va dire quoi ? Qu'il s'est fait violer et frapper par deux monsieur qui ont totalement disparut de la circulation. Qu'il parle, il ne sait pas qui je suis et toi tu seras déjà loin. La première chose qu'il va faire en sortant c'est se shooter de toute façon.

 _Putain de Potter et ce con de Selwyn qui à claqué comme une merde. Il pouvait pas se contenter de le baiser calmement, non il a fallut qu'il crève en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. Mais ça ira. Potter ne fera rien, il ne pourrait même pas lever le petit doigt tout seul. Il est sortit comme un chien qui venait de se faire mordre, la queue entre les jambes. J'ai du le frapper pour qu'il la ferme. Il va probablement crever dans un caniveau, ou se suicider. Ou finir à St mangouste. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Je voulais pas te tuer Potter. Non je veux que tu vives et qu'à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans la glace tu penses à ce que tu as fait. Je veux que tu t'arraches la peau avec les ongles et que tu vomisses tripes et boyaux parce que ton corps ce sera juste le résidu des bites d'Azkaban. J'aurais du t'arracher les dents en fin de compte._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Le garde ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Travers et lui se séparent. En se promettant de plus jamais se voir.

Draco étudia le corps du mangemort affalé dans sa cellule.

\- Il n'est pas mort ici.

\- Non en effet, on suppose qu'il a été déplacé par le garde et Travers.

\- Ce garde c'est quoi son nom ?

\- Laisse tomber Malfoy, le nom qu'il à inscrit sur le registre, c'est celui d'un cadavre.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que ce mec n'existe pas.

\- Il était en poste depuis quand ?

\- Depuis un peu plus de trois ans.

Draco se pencha et observa la légiste.

\- Il est mort comment ?

\- On l'a frappé nettement et plutôt violemment dans le nez, il s'est étouffé avec son propre sang. Impossible qu'il ouvre la bouche. On va emporter le corps pour plus d'analyse si vous voulez.

\- Oui faites ça, si ce n'est pas un suicide, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne sache pas qui l'a tué ou quoi.

\- Sérieusement Draco, c'est clair que c'est Travers et son complice.

\- Ce qui est clair pour moi, c'est que deux hommes ont réussis à s'échapper durant votre ronde, et qu'un autre a été tué. Je vois clairement que vous êtes des incapables.

Draco se redressa et tourna les talons. Il marcha dans les couloirs quand une main l'attrapa brusquement. Draco sortit sa baguette à une vitesse folle mais le sourire du prisonnier l'arrêta net.

\- Moi je sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est mort d'avoir trop baisé sa pute ahahaha.

Draco retira vivement sa main.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!

\- Demandez à Potter ce qu'il en pense ahahaha.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Mais l'homme s'était reculé en riant. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Venait-il vraiment de sous-entendre qu'Harry était…Le blond se refusa à reformuler ce mot mentalement. Il traversa comme un démon les couloirs pour se diriger vers la cellule d'Harry, mais il n'y était pas.

Draco attrapa un garde.

\- Ou est Potter ?

\- Euh sûrement encore à l'infirmerie.

L'aurore voyait rouge et l'inquiétude tissait en lui une toile désagréable. Il se précipita vers l'infirmerie et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas la même responsable.

\- Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Qui l'a amené ?

\- C'est…c'est le garde qui a disparut.

Draco avança parmi les lits et trouva Harry sur celui du fond. Il retint un hoquet de dégoût. Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre enflé et le tour de son œil gauche était plus noir que bleu. Le col de sa tenue de prisonnier était maculé de sang. Il se tourna vivement vers l'infirmière.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas, bredouilla t-elle.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas !

\- Beaucoup de prisonnier se battent, ça arrive. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une infirmerie.

\- Et vous ne savez pas quel prisonnier ?

Mais Draco était quasi certain que ce n'était pas un prisonnier. Il y avait quelque chose entre Harry, ce garde et Selwyn. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce dernier ai fait quelque chose à Harry. Peut-être était-ce le garde, peut-être Selwyn lui-même qui avait frappé Harry. Sans doute Harry avait-il vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir, ou avait appris quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du apprendre. Draco se pencha vers Harry et voulût le réveiller mais il était tellement mal en point qu'il se ravisa. Un mois ici, il restait un mois, il aurait bien le temps de parler à Harry.

Harry écouta les pas de Draco s'éloigner et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Du moins juste un œil. Il n'avait pas redescendu, il était toujours perché dans les méandres de son esprit, plongé dans le coton. Mentalement il se fit les propres questions d'un interrogatoire. Draco lui parlerait encore et Harry n'avait rien envie de lui dire. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup, le brun savait que Draco était bien assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Un mois, un mois sans faire taire les voix, un mois sans supprimer les cauchemars, un mois pour se tenir à carreaux. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle dans le flou. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, deux oiseaux s'étaient envolés. Il fallait qu'il soit le chat, patient.

OooO

\- Potter ! L'Aurore Malfoy doit te parler.

Harry se releva du sol froid de sa cellule et suivit le garde. L'homme le poussa dans une petite pièce. Elle était identique aux salles des visites. Le garde relia ses bracelets aux fers de la table. Le brun n'aimait pas cette position, ses bras tendus sur le meuble, impossible de cacher ses mains qui tremblaient. Il allongea sa tête contre la table et tenta de calmer son agitation. Harry remonta le fil de ses pensées sur son propre état. Symptôme de manque. Insomnie, ok, irritation, ok, perte d'appétit, ok, en même temps avec la merde qu'ils avalaient ici. Harry émit un petit rire. Douleur, présente, envie folle d'avaler un truc pour partir loin, présente.

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy entra, il fit signe au garde de sortir.

 _Envie de frapper Draco Malfoy, présente._

Draco s'assit en face d'Harry qui ne fit pas l'effort de lever la tête. Le brun n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, il sentait son odeur comme un chien en manque de viande. Draco sentait l'extérieur, il sentait Hermione, il sentait la menthe et la liberté. Il puait en fait, il puait le bonheur, il puait le sexe bien fait, il puait le travail bien rangé, il puait la vie carré. Ses manières parfaites, sa voix parfaite, son style parfait. L'estomac d'Harry se révulsa.

\- Tu es en état de répondre à mes questions Potter.

C'était Potter maintenant, finit le doux Harry inquiet, prononcé du bout de ses lèvres fines. On revenait à du sec, du saccadé, du mépris. Harry imita intérieurement la voix de Draco.

 _J'ai un mort sur les bras Potter, ça me fait chier tu vois parce qu'avec un mort sur les bras on n'est pas libre de pouvoir niquer comme on en a envie. Alors ça sera Potter pour toi, mon pote, Potty, Potter. J'ai fais le beau, j'ai remué la queue et Hermione l'a caressée, alors je peux bien caler un Potter par ci et un Potter par là. Est-ce que t'as un mort sur les bras Potter ? Ah oui j'avais oublié. Bien sûr que t'en as un. Tu te fais baiser par les morts Potter. Les morts te baisent._

Harry se mit à rire, il releva ses yeux vert en direction et sa palabre intérieur l'envoya chier d'une claque. La voix disait Potter mais ses yeux disaient Harry.

 _Bonjour Harry. Qu'est ce que tu deviens vieux frère ? Merde, regarde toi, ou est le sauveur, ou est le lion, ou est Harry Potter ? Pourquoi t'es là Harry ? Pourquoi tu rentres pas à la maison ? Hermione et moi on a une chambre pour toi Harry. On a assez de place pour un camé et un meurtrier. Allez viens vieux frère tu pourras baiser les morts si tu veux._

\- Je suis en état Draco, je suis en état pour répondre à toutes tes questions.

Draco grimaça, les pupilles d'Harry n'étaient pas dilatées mais c'était évident qu'Harry était en manque. Il ne restait plus rien du Harry de Poudlard. Draco avait quelqu'un d'autre devant les yeux, ce n'était plus Harry Potter. C'était Harry l'assassin, Harry le drogué, Harry le prisonnier, Harry le zombie. Draco pria intérieurement pour qu'il reste un peu d'Harry. Pour qu'il ait quelque chose à ramener à Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu couchais avec Selwyn ?

 _Bingo Malfoy, on attaque comme un serpent ? vif, rapide, net et précis. Sans bavure monsieur l'agent, il a tranché dans le sujet, personne n'a rien vu venir._

Harry gratta son poignet recouvert de bandage. Que pouvait-il dire maintenant ? C'était le moment de vérifier. Il perdrait sa main, ce n'était pas le pire.

\- Est-ce que je suçais la queue de Selwyn ? Oui. Est que la queue de Selwyn me défonçait le cul ? Oui. Est-ce que je couchais avec Selwyn… ? Non m'sieur. Sauf si pour toi coucher signifie labourer le cul de ta partenaire en la frappant et en la couvrant d'insulte. Mais t'es pas un détraqué Malfoy.

Rien, aucune brûlure, aucune douleur. Selwyn était mort, il n'était plus dans le secret. Harry voulût pleurer de soulagement.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Qui est ce qui t'as frappé ?

\- Plein de gens. Je ne me souviens pas des noms, mais Selwyn était dans le lot c'est sûr.

\- Harry que s'est-il passé ?

Le brun ramena ses mains vers lui et fit un immense sourire à Draco.

\- Je l'ai tué.

L'aurore passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Harry enregistra ce geste. Parce que c'était beau à regarder. Comment Skeeter parlait du blond déjà ? L'ange au visage d'ange. Harry se pencha un peu vers lui. Est-ce que l'amour rendait les gens beau ? Si oui Draco devait être sacrément amoureux.

\- Harry s'il te plait.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Draco quand tu joues du bon coté, quand t'es dans la bonne équipe, quand t'es le gendarme et pas le voleur ? Tu essayes d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à tout le monde. Ton instinct va te crier que c'est la merde mais tu vas croire jusqu'au bout que, peut-être, celui que tu poursuis était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne. J'ai jamais pensé ça de toi.

\- A quoi tu joues Harry, je t'ai posé une question.

Harry gratta son poignet recouvert de bandage. Que pouvait-il dire maintenant ? C'était le moment de vérifier

\- Oui, oui. Je me faisais ramoner par Selwyn et puis ce type à débarqué…ce garde qui s'est tiré…C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Dietrich Bart.

\- C'est moche.

\- Et ensuite ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce Dietrich lui n'était pas mort, Travers non plus ne l'était sûrement pas. Si il formulait des accusations, il pouvait dire au revoir à sa main. Mais Draco savait déjà plein de chose, Harry avait juste à se taire.

\- Trou noir.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qui Malfoy ? Pour moi ou pour Selwyn ?

Draco pinça les lèvres. Harry le provoquait, il cherchait la confrontation, il voulait qu'ils s'engueulent, qu'ils se crachent dessus. Harry voulait des raisons de le détester. Draco voulait retrouver Harry et Harry voulait retrouver Draco. Mais aucun n'était prêt à faire cet effort.

\- Qui te fournissait Harry ?

\- Tu me poses la question, alors que tu sais pertinemment qui ? Ne me dit pas que ta seule piste c'est un foutu drogué qui a du faire la pute pour boire une dose de tueur de rêve et de sommeil ? Me dit pas ça Draco. Dis-moi que ce trou du cul qui m'a expédié aux pays des merveilles est en train de faire un cinq à sept entre les poings de tes larbins !

Draco figea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il se toisait du regard comme deux lions se disputant le terrain. Harry avait mordu et Draco avait griffé.

\- Je suis désolé Potter.

Harry se redressa d'un coup tirant sur ses chaines.

\- NON ! Non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu savais déjà que j'étais raide, tu savais déjà pour Selwyn et le garde mais t'es venu satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine. T'es venu écouter de ma bouche que j'avais bien lécher les chiottes de l'enfer. Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'une petite phrase dans la cours. Il fallait que tu me traines ici Draco. Tu me demandes à quoi je joue ?! Mais toi tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi Aurore ? Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi moi ?! Tu me fais payer c'est ça ? Tu me fais payer pour ce que je t'ai fais. Et bien voilà Draco je paie. Tu as besoin de savoir quoi encore, demande moi ?!

Draco détourna les yeux.

\- Non, non regarde moi Draco ! Regarde moi maintenant et dis moi pourquoi ? Dis le moi maintenant ou ne me le dis jamais. Parce que quand tu auras franchis ces portes Draco je ne t'écouterais plus ! Tu n'existeras plus ! Jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ce trou et pour les années à venir Draco, je n'existerais plus non plus. Alors crache le morceau Malfoy, vomis ta haine une bonne fois pour toute. MAINTENANT MALFOY !

L'aurore recula sur sa chaise. Harry le regardait avec une agressivité tellement intense que son cœur faillit lâcher. Est-ce que c'était tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Juste un type en mal de reconnaissance prés à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire aimer. Harry avait ce don de le faire se sentir minable. Pourquoi est ce que n'était pas comme ça avec Hermione. Elle savait faire en sorte que Draco s'estime plus que n'importe qui, elle savait faire remonter la pente aux gens. Et Harry, lui ne savait pas, ou il ne savait plus. Comment saurait-il le faire quand lui-même lâcher prise. Oui, Draco avait été en mal de reconnaissance, mais ça allait mieux à présent. Il savait ce qu'il valait, il savait qu'il était doué, il savait qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Harry l'avait su aussi, Harry l'avait sauvé. Harry avait accepté de le sauver. Mais le Gryffondor était un loup tapis sous un lit, la patte prise dans un piège. Il rongeait son os et mordait la main qui tentait de l'aider.

\- Je t'ai haïs Harry. Tellement fort, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'en remettait à toi juste à cause de ta stupide cicatrice. Je le savais mais je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas parce que tu m'as rejeté. Et ça m'a bouffé, longtemps. Mais tu as dit toi-même que lorsqu'on comprenait on pouvait pardonner. Je me suis pardonné Harry et j'ai eu l'espoir que tu m'avais pardonné aussi. Le discours que tu as prononcé, m'a renvoyé dans la figure le comportement odieux que j'ai eu. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi Harry. Je le fais parce que j'aurais voulut te remercié. Je le fais parce que j'aurais aimé que tu me pardonnes. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Hermione, c'est juste entre toi et moi. Je voulais qu'on cesse d'être ennemi. Je voulais que tu saches que tu m'as aidé à faire les bons choix. Et te voir ici Harry, n'a jamais été la conclusion que j'attendais. Je pensais, que toi plus que quiconque m'avait compris. Je voulais qu'on se comprenne. Je veux qu'on se comprenne Harry.

Draco se leva et repoussa sa chaise. Il voulut s'approcher d'Harry mais ce dernier s'écarta autant qu'il put.

\- Vas t-en…murmura t-il.

\- Harry.

\- Dégage, dégage ! Tire-toi !

Draco pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Très bien Potter, reste dans ta merde. Continue à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Continue à te pourrir la vie mais ne vient pas pourrir la notre. Tu veux que je disparaisse ? Je vais le faire Harry. Mais il n'y aura plus personne pour t'aider. J'ai essayé, tu as refusé. Je considère que ma dette est payée.

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse est sortit de la pièce. Sa dette, payée ? Et puis quoi encore. Draco mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Ça avait été un véritable fiasco. Il n'avait pas voulut acculer Harry, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Plus du tout. Draco se frotta le visage. Il fallait qu'il fasse demi-tour et qu'il s'excuse. Mais il était furieux. Harry se comportait de la même façon que lui à Poudlard. Il se comportait comme un gamin arrogant qui n'avait besoin de personne. Mais Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un. Parce que sinon il serait seul. Il l'était déjà beaucoup trop. Draco se ravisa.

\- Qu'il aille au diable !

Plus que 5 mois.

Harry détailla le coquillage polis. Combien de temps encore pouvait-il tenir sans dormir ? Combien de temps avant que son corps réclame un sommeil mérité remplis de cauchemar. Pouvait-il vivre sans sommeil ? Pouvait-il vivre avec ses cauchemars. Il glissa le losange dans sa bouche. Le lécher avait quelque chose de rassurant. Combien de temps avant qu'il se mette à hurler de douleur ? Combien de temps avant que son organisme se débarrasse du manque. Ça avait pris un an la première fois. Un an de pure souffrance, une année entière à sentir le feu consumer chacun de ses organes, une année entière à pleurer toute les nuits. Il n'avait plus de fiole, il n'avait plus de sexe. Il ne lui restait qu'un coquillage et Draco.

Draco Malfoy et sa morale à deux balles. Draco Malfoy le repentis, le nouveau sauveur. Draco qui voulait aider Harry, qui voulait son pardon, son soutien. Son amitié aussi ? Draco qui voulait qu'il se comprenne. Mais Harry n'avait pas la force de faire comprendre qui il était à l'aurore. Il avait compris, il l'avait pardonné. Il était déjà bien loin de la haine qu'il avait ressentie pour le blond. Draco avait repris les mots de son discours, Harry ne détestait pas Draco, il voulait le détester. Parce que c'était facile, parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Parce que Draco pourrait comprendre sa haine. Hermione ferait semblant de comprendre. Hermione viendrait avec des solutions toutes faites et des mots agréables. Harry n'avait pas besoin des mots agréables, il n'avait pas besoin de caresse réconfortante, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que ça irait mieux. Parce qu'il était lucide sur sa situation.

Ça n'irait pas mieux, ça ne ferait qu'empirer. A moins de faire revivre les morts, il n'y avait pas de solution pour Harry. Il voulait détester Draco parce que si il ne le détestait pas, il commencerait à se détester lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se déteste pour le moment, il ne fallait qu'il s'abandonne. Il pouvait abandonner les autres, il pouvait abandonner le pardon et l'amour, il pouvait abandonner l'espoir mais il n'abandonnerait pas sa vie. Il lui restait des choses à faire. Des mauvaises choses, une multitude de mauvais choix.

Combien de temps encore sans dormir ?

Harry lécha le coquillage. Son seul cadeau, celui de Draco. Dans quelque jour il se mettrait à hurler.

* * *

OooO

Draco alluma la lumière du salon. Il fit les gestes machinales qu'il aimait faire. Retirer son manteau le poser sur le porte manteau. Retirer ses chaussures les ranger dans le meuble à chaussure. Déboutonner sa chemise un peu. Sortir un verre, l'observer longtemps. Sortir une bouteille, l'observer tout autant. Puis ranger la bouteille et se servir de l'eau. Boire.

La porte de sa chambre grinçât et s'ouvrit sur une Hermione fatiguée. Draco releva son regard gris sur elle. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Ta définition du mot mal se rapproche plus de catastrophique ou de fiasco total ?

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il tiendra le coup.

Mensonge. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et embrassa son front.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Si Harry ne veux plus voir personne même une fois dehors. Que feras-tu ?

Il sentit la brune se tendre contre lui.

\- C'est ce qu'Harry t'as dit ? Que quand il sera dehors, il coupera les ponts avec tout le monde ?

\- Il ne l'a pas formulé comme ça. Mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il va faire.

\- Si il ne l'a pas formulé, comment peux tu en être si sûr.

Hermione s'écarta de lui et le fusilla du regard. Draco pensa à quel point c'était drôle qu'Hermione réagisse toujours de cette façon quand il discutait d'Harry. Elle était toujours sur la défensive, toujours en colère. Comme si elle reprochait à Draco de passer plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec elle. Ou comme si Harry passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec elle.

\- Écoutes, est ce qu'on peut en parler une autre fois. Je suis crevé.

Le visage d'Hermione se radoucit un peu.

\- Je suis désolée Draco. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'est ce que veux Harry. Je le connais. Je peux comprendre qu'en prison il ne veuille voir personne, mais pas dehors. Il reviendra.

Draco ne préféra pas la contredire. Mais il savait qu'Harry ne reviendrait vers personne. Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre elle. Ils finirent par s'embrasser. Ils n'en parleraient plus ce soir, ils n'en parleraient plus avant longtemps. Mais le sujet reviendra.

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour mais Draco savait quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas encore. Ils faisaient chacun l'amour à un fantôme. Entre eux ne flottait qu'une seule personne. Harry Potter. Il les réunissait et les séparé en même temps. Draco et Hermione étaient coincés.

.

.

A SUIVRE


	3. Respire

**RESPIRE**

Draco referma le dossier que sa secrétaire lui avait déposé. Il bascula dans son fauteuil et soupira.

\- C'est ton treizième soupirs aujourd'hui Draco. Ça devient réellement épuisant.

L'aurore releva un regard dédaigneux vers Samuel Price qui étudiait soigneusement un parchemin.

\- Et je vais continuer comme ça toute la journée. Ils sont débordés.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Depuis que presque tous les anciens mangemorts sont soit mort, soit enfermé le menu fretin ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

\- C'est ça et peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de tuer Voldemort parce que lui au moins les menais dans une seule direction.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais ce n'est pas totalement faux. Au lieu de chasser un grand requin, tu dois courir après une horde de piranha.

\- Oui une horde de piranha aussi discret que des vers de sables. Trop de trafic en tout genre et pas assez de main.

\- Du coup il se passe quoi pour toi ?

\- On m'assigne un coéquipier et une équipe de recherche. Premier dossier un commerce inquiétant de sang de sombral non régularisé.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne te verra plus dans ce bureau avant un moment ?

Draco se redressa et récupéra le dossier qu'il avait en main. Il passa devant Samuel qui releva le nez de son travail. Le blond s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Je te laisse les gros poissons.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne court plus les océans.

Draco se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de récupérer quelques affaires à elle. Draco n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de la savoir partie pour allée chercher Harry. Mais la jeune fille avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y aller et avait insistée pour que Draco ne l'accompagne pas. C'était un serpent qu'il ne sortait pas de la boite : l'attitude d'Hermione quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Draco savait que c'était un point que tôt ou tard il faudrait régler, pourtant Hermione ne semblait pas prête à vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Il respira un grand coup. Il aurait réellement voulu venir avec elle. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Harry, Draco perdait pied en ce qui le concernait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Harry de la tête. Il restait sur sa faim et le fait de ne rien avoir résolu l'énervait plus que tout. N'importe qui serait passé à autre chose, de la même manière que Ron était passé à autre chose. Mais pour Draco c'était impossible, Harry était comme lui. Sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

Il poussa la porte du bureau d'Hermione en soupirant encore une fois. Quand il l'a vit en train de ranger rageusement son sac il comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme prévue.

\- Hermione ?

\- Il n'était pas là !

\- Quoi ?

Hermione ramassa son sac et releva des yeux baignées de larmes.

\- Harry n'était pas là Draco ! Quelqu'un d'autre est venu le chercher.

\- Qui ça ?

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines. Et si le garde qui avait tabassé Harry était venu le cueillir à la sortie pour finir le boulot. Harry pour une raison inconnue ne lui avait quasiment rien révélé sur le garde, il avait laissé le soin à Draco de faire des suppositions, des suppositions justes sur son agression. Pourquoi Harry n'en avait-il pas parlé clairement ? A cause de la honte ? Non Draco ne pensait pas que c'était ça si ça avait été la honte il n'aurait rien dit sur les viols. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce garde et Travers était lié à Harry. Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils l'avaient juste choisi parce que c'était Harry Potter, ce garde devait avoir quelque chose contre lui.

Le seul problème de Draco c'est qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Son nom était faux, son dossier avait disparu en même temps que l'homme. Ce dernier avait su ce qu'il faisait du début à la fin. Sa seule piste c'était Harry. Mais Harry n'avait envie de rien dire et comme l'avait si bien dit l'infirmière, les prisonniers se tabassent entre eux ça arrive. Mais il n'y avait qu'un garde qui pouvait se permettre de sortir Harry de sa cellule pour qu'il serve les avances immondes des mangemorts, il n'y avait qu'un garde pour lui fournir de quoi planer. Draco grogna en repensant à la façon dont Harry avait parlé de ses agressions. Comme si ça lui passait au dessus. Draco reporta son attention sur Hermione qui tremblait de tout son long.

\- Je ne sais pas qui. Mais toi tu peux le savoir non ?

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ou il pouvait. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et se servit d'une des poudres qui se trouvait au dessus. Il en jeta une poignée dans le feu, Hermione se pencha à coté de lui. Il demanda le point de garde du port d'Azkaban et un homme apparut dans la cheminée.

\- Aurore Malfoy ? Il y a un souci ?

\- Non, non. J'aimerais juste savoir qui est venu chercher Harry Potter et quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne porte pas attention aux gens qui viennent chercher les prisonniers…quand ils sont libres.

Draco jeta un œil à Hermione qui était prête à exploser de colère. Le blond réfléchit rapidement.

\- D'accord. Dites moi est ce qu'il y a des gens qui ont rendu visite à Harry Potter ces dernières années ? Des visites qu'il a acceptées.

\- Attendez, je vérifie dans le registre.

Draco vit l'homme se déplacer puis revenir avec un livre.

\- Alors…Harry Potter...Oui il n'a eu qu'une seule visite. Un certain George Weasley.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise. Draco serra les dents.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

\- De rien Aurore Malfoy.

Le feu s'éteignit. Hermione se redressa, poing serré.

\- George ! Il a accepté de voir George. Et pourquoi George ne nous a rien dit !?

Draco assimilé la nouvelle avec difficulté. Lui-même n'y croyait pas. George était allé voir Harry et Harry avait accepté de le voir. Il vit Hermione se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- C'est évident Draco, je vais voir George.

Draco l'a suivit.

* * *

George Weasley saluait ses derniers clients quand il aperçut Hermione et Draco à travers la vitrine. Il n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'Hermione était fâchée mais fut plus étonné du regard que Draco lui lançait. Comme si George l'avait trahi. Il leur ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux. Hermione fonça droit au fond du magasin et grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'appartement du roux. George se tourna vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Il n'est pas ici n'est ce pas ?

\- Non. J'ai reçus un hibou d'Azkaban hier. Harry m'a demandé de venir le chercher. J'y suis allé ce matin. Il est resté uniquement pour prendre une douche, je lui ai prêté des vêtements et il est reparti.

Hermione revint dans la boutique comme une tornade.

\- Ou est-il George ?! Ou est Harry ?

George l'observa l'air un peu déconfit.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Il est resté un peu il a mangé et il est repartit.

Draco n'arrivait plus à camoufler son énervement à présent.

\- Tu l'as laissé partir seul ?! George il vient de sortir de prison et tu le laisses gambader seul dans la nature ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends Draco ? Tu crois qu'Harry est dangereux ?! Tu penses qu'il va poignarder quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry n'est pas un monstre ! Il a fait une erreur il a payé ! Peut-être qu'il veut juste la paix.

\- On parle d'une vie humaine George…tenta Hermione, son sens de la justice plus fort que l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry. Pour une fois, se dit Draco.

-Bien sûr et ce type à attaquer Harry et à cause de lui Harry s'est retrouvé en prison. Des gens meurent tout le temps alors qu'il ne le mérite pas, Harry ne méritait pas de mourir et c'est ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ! C'est mon ami, je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle avait prit la remarque pour elle. Lui savait que George reprochait son comportement à Ron mais la discussion s'envenimerait de toute façon.

\- George aucun de nous deux ne pensent ça. Mais laisser Harry seul c'est de la folie. Avec ce qui lui est arrivé en prison, c'était la pire des solutions.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé ?

La voix froide d'Hermione prévint Draco qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Draco tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Ce que je veux dire George, c'est que si Harry revient vers toi essaie de le convaincre de venir nous voir. Nous ne voulons pas non plus l'abandonner.

Hermione se jeta sur Draco, ses lèvres tremblantes de colère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Draco ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?! Que s'est-il s'est passé en prison ?!

Le blond regarda Hermione avec des yeux remplis d'une profonde tristesse. George se rapprocha de lui.

\- Draco que s'est-il passé ?

\- Harry a…il a été agressé. Plusieurs fois.

Hermione le gifla. La claque fit plus de bruit qu'elle n'était vraiment douloureuse.

\- Tu m'as mentis…

\- Je ne pouvais pas te dire ça Hermione. Harry n'a pas cessé de refuser toute l'aide que je voulais lui apporter. Il ne voulait pas faire appel, il ne voulait pas me dire qui le battait. Harry me déteste Hermione, ça a toujours était comme ça et ça le sera toujours.

Elle se mit à frapper son torse en criant.

\- Tu m'as mentis ! Draco !

George n'en revenait pas. Il attrapa Hermione et tenta de la calmer.

\- Il s'est fait agressé par qui ?

\- C'est là tout le problème George. Ceux qui ce sont acharné sur Harry ce sont échappé. Et dans le lot il y en a un qui est mort mais tout de même. J'aurais du aller le chercher moi-même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'appellerait.

\- Mais quand je suis allé le chercher il avait l'air vraiment bien. On a plaisanté, on a mangé ensemble. Il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et toi tu m'apprends ça !

\- George Harry ne va pas bien. Il se drogue. Et c'est sûrement la première chose qu'il est allé faire.

George mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Non tu ne pouvais pas. Parce que je ne vous ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez le calvaire qu'il a vécu. C'était trop difficile à dire.

Draco regarda Hermione qui pleurait pour de bon. L'aurore s'approcha d'elle et elle l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Il faut le retrouver, Draco, allons chez Sirius.

Draco caressa les cheveux d'Hermione. George lui fit non de la tête.

\- Si Harry ne veut voir personne je doute qu'on le trouve au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Allons-y !

George baissa les yeux et ne les regarda pas transplaner. Il remonta dans son appartement, il fallait qu'il fasse à manger. Peut-être qu'Harry reviendrait et sans doute aurait-il faim.

* * *

 **La journée d'Harry**

Harry avait quitté George le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été heureux de le voir. Il aurait très bien pu n'appeler personne mais il avait besoin d'un endroit reposant pour reprendre pied. Et il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que le magasin de George. Harry lui avait demandé d'être discret et George l'avait été. Le rouquin avait tout de même réussit à glisser l'idée de venir au Terrier parce que Molly voulait le voir. Harry lui ne voulait voir personne, il méritait de ne voir personne.

George avait comprit. Le brun supposait qu'il était heureux qu'Harry l'ait appelé lui et Harry le remerciait silencieusement de ne pas le pousser à parler. George faisait la conversation pour deux, lui parlant des nouveautés, de son nouveau vendeur, de ses bénéfices et qu'une partie de l'argent était toujours versé sur le compte d'Harry. L'ancien gryffondor lui avait demandé horrifié d'arrêter de lui verser quoi que ce soit mais George avait été intransigeant. Il se faisait assez d'argent pour en rendre un peu à Harry.

Ils avaient petit déjeuner ensemble, Harry avait savouré la nourriture comme si il n'avait pas mangé de toute sa vie. Il était resté une bonne heure dans le bain et était sortit sous les rires de George qui avait faillit défoncer la porte. Puis Harry était partit, il avait demandé à George de ne pas poser de question et il lui avait certifié qu'il reviendrait. Il avait aussi fait promettre à George de ne pas parler à Hermione. George avait promit la mort dans l'âme.

Quand on sort de prison. La première chose qu'on veut faire c'est manger, manger tout ce qu'on aime, jusqu'à en vomir. Ensuite on veut boire, boire et boire encore. Et enfin pour ceux qui n'ont rien eu à se mettre sous la dent, baiser et la suite logique. Harry avait envie de ses trois choses mais il voulait en ajouter une quatrième. Harry voulait planer, loin. Il voulait bouffer la fumée de son cerveau, sniffer les nuages de son esprit, sucer le calumet de la paix ou se piquer avec de la pisse d'arc-en-ciel. Peu importait. Il se sentait sevré, il avait été sevré dans la douleur. Six mois d'effort intense, six mois pour se désintoxiquer. A ses yeux ce n'était pas suffisant. Parce que les cauchemars étaient là. Ils griffaient de leurs pattes monstrueuses les recoins de son esprit, leurs langues pleines d'épines léchaient ses yeux dés qu'il les fermait. Harry avait le sommeil en horreur, dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il était dans un placard, sous un escalier.

Mais Harry s'était fait une promesse. Aujourd'hui il se contenterait des trois choses. Il pouvait tenir. Il avait mangé, comme un roi. Ensuite il irait boire et quelque part dans la journée il s'appliquerait à apprécier le troisième point.

Il était libre, il avait tout le temps pour se détruire la santé.

Harry observa la médicomage glisser sa baguette sur tout son corps. Quelque fois elle s'arrêtait et noté quelque chose dans un calepin. Son traitement dura plus d'une demie heure. La femme ne laissait aucun bout de peau lui échapper. Quand elle eut terminé elle leva un visage souriant à Harry qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- Vous êtes en bonne santé .

\- Vraiment ? Aucune maladie douteuse ? Rien qui ne me tuera dans les années à venir ? Vous savez que je sors de prison ?

\- Oui je le sais et je dois dire que je suis surprise. C'est rare de voir des prisonniers foncer à l'hôpital dés leur sortie pour un bilan santé complet. Vous êtes un garçon solide .

\- Harry !

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelé moi Harry s'il vous plait.

\- D'accord Harry. Vous faites juste quelque carence, en fer et en vitamine D. Je vous conseille de courir faire bronzette et de sucer des clous.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conseils sérieux, si ?

\- Je dis juste que vous allez devoir surveiller ça.

Le visage de la femme s'assombrit soudain.

\- En revanche, je vous conseil grandement d'aller voir un spécialiste pour ça.

Elle pointa son poignet bandé du doigt. Harry passa sa main dessus. Il retira le bandage, le tatouage du serpent se mordant la queue était toujours là, fièr et immobile.

\- Vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui je le suis. Mais ce que vous avez au poignet Harry c'est de la magie noire.

\- Malheureusement je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de l'enlever. Il est prévu que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup ce tatouage, je vous rassure moi non plus.

\- Il n'est pas moche, il est juste chargé de quelque chose d'extrêmement négatif.

La médicomage, sortit un bandage propre. Elle passa une sorte de crème sur la peau d'Harry, celui-ci frissonna à son contact. Après ça elle entoura son poignet du nouveau bandage. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, sa main tenant le poignet d'Harry et l'autre caressant sa peau. Harry la regarda un moment, puis doucement il pencha sa tête vers elle. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Harry barra mentalement le désir numéro trois des prisonniers.

Il quitta St mangouste vers onze heures, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis. Sa prochaine étape ne le mettait pas particulièrement en joie, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

En poussant les portes de Gringrott il pria intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur Bill ou Fleur.

\- Si vous désirez changer d'état civil vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous pouvez le faire dans le monde magique ou le monde moldus, ça sera automatiquement enregistré. Votre sang, votre lignée et vos empruntes reste les mêmes. Vous aurez toujours accès à vos comptes.

\- D'accord et pour mettre un bien aux enchères ? Est-ce que vous savez ou je dois aller pour me renseigner ?

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ici aussi. Nous avons un département de vente. Que désirez-vous vendre ?

\- Avant toute chose j'aimerais savoir si il me reste de quoi vivre ?

\- Oh il vous reste largement de quoi vivre . Malgré l'amende que vous avez du verser à la famille du défunt, plus ce que vous avez dû régler à la justice magique. Il n'y a pas eu de grand impact sur votre considérable fortune. Vous êtes à l'abri du besoin pour encore 200 ans.

\- Bien. J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. D'abord est-il possible de convertir disons les trois quart de cette fortune, en argent moldus ?

\- Oui ça l'est. Ça prendra un peu de temps, il nous faudra les numéros de compte en banque moldus dont vous disposez mais c'est possible.

\- Bien et est ce que je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de votre département de vente ?

\- Oui je vous note ça tout de suite. Est-ce que vous êtes pressez ?

\- Si c'est possible d'obtenir un rendez-vous avant la fin de semaine, je serais vraiment content.

\- C'est possible. Ou dois-je envoyer vos lettres ? Vous résidez toujours au 12 Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Non,attendez je vous donne mon adresse temporaire.

\- D'accord . C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Harry sourit face à la politesse du gobelin. En sortant il tira une brochure qui se trouvait sur le présentoir du bureau de son conseiller. La brochure disait :

 _Gringrott Fonderie embauche._

 _Venez faire fondre l'or de bonheur._

Harry rangea soigneusement la brochure dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu d'argent sur lui il allait pouvoir manger. Harry évita les quartiers magiques et s'enfonça dans le Londres moldus. Il trouva un petit restaurant et commanda presque toute la carte, tant pis si il ne mangeait pas tout, il avait faim. Tout en dégustant son repas il fit le tour de tout ce qu'il devait faire. Une semaine pour régler sa vie. Une semaine pour établir un plan solide. Une semaine pour recommencer. Avant de retourner chez George, Harry passa à la banque de Londres, puis au département de registre magique. Pour le moment rien ne se mettait en travers de sa route et ça le mettait de bonne humeur.

Le 12 square Grimmaurd n'avait pas changé. Harry se tenait devant lui sans bouger, sur la rue opposée. Il avait décidé de faire un détour de rien du tout. Mais l'envie d'entrer ne s'était pas manifesté et Harry avait bien fait. Quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'enfonça dans l'une des ruelles qui bordaient le trottoir ou il se tenait. Il reconnut Hermione qui sortait rapidement de l'endroit. Derrière elle Draco Malfoy refermait la porte avec lenteur. Harry recula un peu plus mais continua à les observer. Il vit Hermione se tourner vivement vers Draco. Ils avaient tout l'air de se disputer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, voir Hermione lui réchauffait vraiment le cœur. Il eut soudain envie de sortir de l'ombre, de courir vers eux, de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de remercier Draco et de reprendre une vie normale.

 _Salut les copains, je sais j'ai un peu déconné. Mais c'est bon maintenant je suis prêt à rentrer dans le moule, je vais revenir dans la course. Ça vous dérange si je m'incruste dans votre petit couple ? Au fait je vous préviens juste, la nuit je hurle si je dors._

Harry tourna les talons. Il était sûr qu'Hermione et Draco irait chez George. Il allait devoir se promener encore un peu.

OooO

George sortit une assiette quand un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Draco et Hermione. Le visage fermé de la jeune fille lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Mais il se risqua à poser la question.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien, il n'est même pas passé chez Sirius...

\- Est-ce qu'il est revenu ?

\- Non mais il faudra bien. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait un autre endroit où dormir. Toutes ses affaires sont à Square Grimmaurd aussi. Et il a laissé sa baguette ici.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et il se précipita sur George.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Là haut, mais Draco tu ne vas pas la prendre ?

\- Moi je vais le faire. George, donne-moi sa baguette.

George fronça les sourcils. Hermione semblait ne vouloir reculer devant rien pour revoir Harry. Si Harry revenait il devrait vraiment lui en parler. La jeune femme se passa de George et remonta. Le roux ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, Draco ne fit aucun geste non plus.

\- Ça ne le fera pas revenir.

\- Si c'est la seule façon de rassurer Hermione, alors tant pis.

\- Elle ne va pas bien Draco.

\- Non elle ne va pas bien. Mais ça c'est uniquement à cause d'Harry.

\- On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'essayer de fuir.

\- Si on peut George. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit qu'Hermione lui reproche.

Hermione coupa la discussion en revenant, la baguette d'Harry en main.

\- Tu diras à Harry que si il veut récupérer sa baguette, il devra venir me voir. Je suppose qu'il serait capable de dormir dehors juste pour ne pas revenir devant nous.

Draco se dit qu'elle supposait bien. Ils finirent par rentrer ensemble. Mais une fois chez lui, Hermione préféra retourner dans son appartement. Draco s'allongea sur son canapé. Hermione avait un problème, son problème c'était Harry. Draco avait un problème, son problème c'était aussi Harry.

Après leur départ, George sortit une deuxième assiette. Puis il se rendit dans la réserve, il marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce et ouvrit une porte. Harry entra en silence.

\- J'espère que tu as faim ?

\- Tu plaisantes, je pourrais avaler un éléphant.

George se mit à rire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, aucun d'eux ne voulant réellement abordé les sujets qui fâchent. Harry décida de se lancer.

\- J'ai vue Hermione et Draco devant Square Grimmaurd.

\- Tu les as vus ! Harry pourquoi tu n'es pas allé les voir.

\- J'ai eu envie, puis j'ai eu peur. J'ai peur qu'Hermione me fasse la morale, et des reproches. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de reproche.

\- Je suis navré Harry. Hermione a prit ta baguette.

Harry reposa ses couverts et rigola un peu.

\- Donc elle est furieuse.

\- Tu vas la récupérer ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour le moment. Tu meurs d'envie de me demander quelque chose George. Alors demande.

\- Draco…

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

\- Draco vous as dit pour les viols.

\- Les viols !? Oh non bon sang non Harry !

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez. Draco n'était donc pas si prévisible, il avait tenu à le préserver jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé en prison ?! C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne George. On peut parler d'autre chose.

\- Mais Harry…

\- Autre chose ! George !

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ça, pas maintenant. Revenir sur la prison, le premier jour de sa liberté ne lui faisait pas du bien.

\- Est-ce que tu es allé chercher quelque chose ?

Le brun releva la tête vers George. Il n'avait pas un regard suspicieux, il avait le même air déboussolé qu'avait eu Draco une fois. Harry chassa vivement l'image de Draco de son esprit. Il savait de quoi George parlait. Il fallait donc mettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Je n'ai rien pris. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai fait que flâner, j'ai tiré de l'argent et je suis allé à St mangouste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir si je n'avais rien chopé de dangereux après mon petit tour en prison.

George grimaçât violemment.

\- Harry tu en parles comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Mais ce n'est pas rien du tout. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que tu as vécu.

\- Alors ne le fait pas. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas mettre d'image.

George attrapa vivement sa main. Harry l'observa un moment puis une idée terrible se forma dans son esprit. George ne blaguait pas, il n'amusait pas la galerie, il n'essayait pas de le faire rire. Il était en train de plaindre Harry, il était triste pour lui et ça le révoltait de le voir comme ça. Harry retira sa main. C'était à ce genre de regard auquel il aurait droit à présent de la pitié.

\- Harry ?

\- Je vais me coucher.

George ne le retint pas. Harry ferma la porte de la chambre qu'il avait mit à disposition pour lui. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'allongea de tout son long. C'était un lit doux, c'était un matelas tendre, les draps sentaient bon, la couette était chaude. Harry garda la lumière allumée et n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de la lampe. Il passa ses doigts contre son cou et trouva le petit losange en nacre. Il l'avait fait percer en arrivant chez George et avait glissé un mince fil dans le trou pour en faire un collier. Il glissa le coquillage entre ses lèvres. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se mit à pleurer. Il tenta d'étouffer ses gémissement et ses hoquets mais c'était peine perdue, il pleurait de plus en plus.

La porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir doucement. George entra sans un mot puis il vint s'allonger à coté d'Harry. Il le serra dans ses bras et le brun s'agrippa à lui. Il pleura jusqu'à épuisement, il ne sut pas quand il s'était arrêté. Mais sa nuit fut peuplé des pires cauchemars. Quand il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité il s'était retenu de crier. George avait éteint la lumière et il dormait contre lui. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ne ferma plus l'œil de la nuit.

.

.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu, siouplais :D.


	4. Fuir

Hier soir il y avait Trainspotting à la télé, ce film est une merveille. J'aimerais bien faire une fic qui s'en inspire. Pour celle que vous êtes en train de lire, j'ai l'impression que ça vire façon Casino. Enfin ça ne se voit pas avec les premiers chapitres ahahah. Il faudra être patient :).

Des petits mots pour encourager la suite ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

FUIR

.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pars à la recherche d'un nouveau lieu de vie.

\- Harry tu sais que tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le désires.

\- Je sais mais je te fais marcher sur le fil du rasoir et tu dois en avoir marre de m'entendre crier toute les nuits.

\- Non je n'en ai pas marre Harry. Tu ne vas pas bien, Tu sais que tu ne vas pas bien et je veux t'aider.

Harry sourit à George puis il s'approcha doucement de lui et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il dormait chez lui. Quatre jours à le faire jongler entre Draco, Hermione, Ginny et même Arthur. George n'avait dit à personne d'autre à part Draco et Hermione qu'Harry était venu chez lui. Mais les gens s'étaient tout de même tourné vers lui pour avoir des réponses. Harry n'aimait pas faire mentir George et même si ce dernier lui certifiait que ça ne le gênait pas, le brun s'en voulait de le mettre dans une position aussi indélicate.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, mais je suis clean George. Je ne touche à rien, du moins à rien de dangereux.

Et c'était vrai. Harry se forçait à ne rien amener d'illicite chez George mais il sentait aussi qu'il était au bord de la rupture de nerf. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tenait aussi bien le coup. Mais ses affaires le tenaient occupé, il avait l'esprit accaparé par tout ses rendez-vous et il avait de quoi faire. Harry craquerait à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant il avait assez de marge pour faire les choses biens. Et il pouvait remercier Abby, la formidable médicomage qui lui donnait de quoi patienter en attendant l'explosion des sens.

George tenta un timide sourire et Harry enfila ses chaussures.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ma baguette ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin là ou je vais.

\- Harry tôt ou tard il faudra que tu ailles la voir.

\- Oui, le plus tard possible.

Harry se releva et regarda George. Ils s'observèrent un long moment et Harry s'approcha de lui. Il entoura le jeune homme de ses bras.

\- Merci. Merci et désolé.

\- Harry. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il se détacha de George et sortit par la porte de la réserve.

* * *

OooO

\- Voilà , signez ici et votre bien sera mis aux enchères à la date que vous avez indiqué.

Harry s'empara de la plume.

\- Je peux encore signer Potter ?

\- Oui vous pouvez.

Le brun signa.

\- Bien, passons à notre deuxième affaire. La somme que vous souhaitiez déposer sur votre compte moldus a bien était enregistrée. Vous pouvez largement en profité. Vous avez juste quelque petite chose à signer.

Le gobelin, lui tendis deux parchemins, tout en signant Harry reprit la parole.

\- Il me reste certaines choses à vous demander. Après ça vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi je vous le promets.

Le gobelin émit un rire moqueur, Harry l'ignora. Il reposa la plume et sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit au Gobelin. Ce dernier l'étudia minutieusement.

\- Vous voulez qu'on verse cette somme sur ce compte ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait. Et il y a autre chose que j'aimerais acquérir. Le numéro 8

\- Ce taudis ? Réellement ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui s'éloigne un peu de Londres.

Le gobelin grogna, beaucoup d'argent s'échappaient. Il céda l'acte de vente à Harry, lui fit signer toute la paperasse. Et Enfin Harry pu sortir le cœur léger.

* * *

OooO

Draco quitta le ministère avec une pile de dossier sous le bras. Il n'en revenait pas de tous les délits que devait étudier la brigade de police magique. Il n'avait pris que les plus gros cas, ceux qui méritaient une attention particulière. Ça l'éloignait de sa mission première mais il n'avait pas le choix. Courir après des fantômes alors qu'il y avait plein de petit démon qui s'agitaient sous son nez, n'était pas une solution quand on désirait grimper les échelons. Et puis même si il l'avait voulut il n'aurait jamais pu avancer comme il fallait. Sur Travers et sur l'homme mystère il n'avait plus rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Hermione n'était pas là. Hermione avait commencé à déménager ses affaires. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas le mensonge et Draco savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas non plus ses discussions avec Harry. Hermione ne parlait que de lui, elle faisait le pied de grue devant le magasin de George, espionnait Square Grimmaurd, son obsession devenait alarmante. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il devenait presque aussi dingue. Harry était un autre fantôme.

Il referma doucement la porte quand quelque chose la poussa sans ménagement. Draco sortit sa baguette et claqua la porte.

\- Qui est là ?!

\- Bouh Draco !

Le blond pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix et son visage se tordit de fureur en voyant Harry. Le brun replia sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'avança vers Draco et passa sa main à coté de lui, le blond ne fit aucun mouvement. Harry alluma la lumière. Il pivota sur lui-même et sentant que Draco n'avait pas toujours baissé sa baguette il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Si tu veux me stupéfixier Malfoy, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Draco reprit ses esprits. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'Harry. Ce dernier portait un mince gilet gris et un jean noir. Il avait récupéré ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux jadis court avaient commencé à repousser. Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry avait presque bonne mine. Sa colère augmenta d'un cran.

\- C'est ce que je devrais faire oui et te jeter au pied d'Hermione.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas Draco. Ça te plait d'être au centre de l'attention.

Harry longea l'appartement de Draco. Il détailla la décoration et les objets qui s'y trouvaient et siffla de surprise.

\- C'est vraiment un endroit normal.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? Un autel à la gloire de Voldy en attendant de pouvoir prendre sa place ?

Harry explosa de rire. Draco baissa sa baguette. Le brun essuya une larme au coin de son œil et reprit son sérieux. Il avança dans le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil. L'Aurore retira son manteau, il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Il amena le tout sur la table en face d'Harry et s'assit dans le fauteuil d'en face. Harry l'observa remplir les verres. Quand ils furent pleins, ils burent tous les deux d'une traite le liquide brûlant.

\- Si tu es venu récupérer ta baguette Harry, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il fallait venir.

\- Je pensais qu'Hermione vivait avec toi.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, tu savais pertinemment qu'elle ne quitterait pas son domicile pour t'attende.

Harry se pencha et remplit les deux verres.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

\- Ça te réjouis que ce soit le cas ?

Draco récupéra son verre et le but tout aussi vite que le précédent. Harry sirotât le sien du bout des lèvres.

\- Non ça ne me réjoui pas.

L'Aurore plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le brun ne mentait pas.

\- On dirait que même en prison, tu trouves le moyen de faire mieux que moi.

\- Ne commence pas ça Malfoy.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais là. Toi comme moi, savons parfaitement bien qui est le mieux placé. Tu as convaincus le monde, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- La seule personne qui ne veut pas de moi…Harry va voir Hermione.

Harry tourna le verre dans ses mains. « La seule personne qui ne veut pas de moi » répéta t-il mentalement. Parlait-il vraiment d'Hermione ?

\- Tu attends quoi de moi exactement ? Tu veux que j'aille la voir, que je me mette à genoux, que je lui demande pardon ? Pourquoi ça serait à moi de lui demander pardon.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments d'Hermione.

\- Je comprends très bien Draco…Je comprends, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle. En quatre ans elle avait tout le temps de passer à autre chose. Ginny l'a fait elle.

\- Et elle ne l'a pas fait Harry ! Malgré moi, elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu aurais pu mettre fin à tout ça, tu aurais du accepter de la voir et de lui dire que rien n'était possible.

\- L'absence d'envie de la voir aurait dû être une réponse suffisante. Je ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses en me pointant chez elle. Je n'ai rien à dire à Hermione, je n'ai rien pour elle.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

\- Mais par Salazar Harry tu es buté ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu lui refuses ça ! C'est ta meilleure amie Harry ! Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de…

Harry se leva à son tour et lui coupa la parole.

\- L'effort de quoi Draco !? Je fais déjà des efforts pour moi et tu me demandes d'en faire pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Si tu tiens à Hermione essaie de la convaincre que c'est inutile de me revoir ! Mais toi tu préfères l'a suivre comme un chien Draco. Depuis quand est ce que tu es devenu si obéissant !?

\- Les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas Harry. Je te demande juste d'être un peu plus responsable.

\- Non, non, non ! Je ne te dois rien, je ne dois rien à Hermione ! Je suis incapable d'être responsable de ma propre vie, ne me demande pas de l'être envers quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'aimer moi-même !

Harry avait craché ses mots rageusement. Le regard de Draco s'assombrit.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais dû te dénoncer au manoir Harry ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été mieux que tu meures en fin de compte. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé à ta misérable personne. Tu es devenu tellement égoïste.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille. Si je suis égoïste, tu l'es tout autant. Tu veux juste tout ce que j'ai, parce que tu sais que tu ne vaux rien Draco ! Tu ne vaux strictement rien ! Hermione ne t'aimes pas, mais tu joues les chevaliers servant quand même. Tu es un Aurore mais ton père à du sucer Voldemort autant que j'ai sucé de queue en prison ! C'est tout ce que tu voulais Draco ? Tu as la vie que tu veux ?! Prend Hermione, tire là d'ici ! Convainc là que je suis le pire des connards, faites des gosses ! Vivez ! Je vais faire comme tu as dit Draco je vais arrêter de vous pourrir la vie. Je suis en bonne voix pour ne pourrir que la mienne ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Draco ! Tu veux que je crève une bonne fois pour toute, tu veux que je cesse d'imposer mon existence à ton monde parfait ?!

Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa tirade. Draco lui envoya son poing dans la figure. L'ancien prisonnier bascula en arrière et le blond se jeta sur lui pour le frapper de nouveau.

\- Ta gueule Potter, ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais rien d'Hermione. T'es resté à croupir en prison et tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ! Tu t'en fous de mes excuses ! T'en as rien à foutre que je réussisse ! Tu veux juste te défouler sur moi !

Harry se protégea le visage avec les mains. Il essaya de repousser Draco et le frappa au menton. Le blond attrapa ses poignets et les serras avec une force incroyable. Harry était plus petit, Harry était plus mince, Harry était plus faible. Il ramena les bras d'Harry au dessus de sa tête et lui hurla dessus.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi Harry ?! Un type qui est venu tout te prendre ?! Rien n'est de ma faute ! C'est toi qui l'as voulu, c'est toi qui as tout fait merder ! Tu aurais pu être heureux Harry ! Tu l'aurais été avec n'importe qui ! Mais t'es justes qu'un putain de connard qui crache sur le bonheur !Tu penses que moi je le suis ! Tu ne t'es jamais ! Pas une seule fois ! Demandé pourquoi je t'avais sauvé ?! Mais moi je me le suis toujours demandé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé crever Harry !? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé si c'est pour me repousser à chaque fois !

Harry serra les dents et Draco cria de nouveau :

\- POURQUOI ?

\- Parce que tu me fais peur !

Draco lâcha ses poignets et recula vivement en voyant le visage en sang d'Harry.

\- Tu me fais peur Draco ! Tu es tout ce que j'aurais voulue être et tout ce que je ne suis pas. Tu es mille fois meilleur que moi ! Tu as réussis là ou j'ai échoué. Tu sais ce que tu veux et moi je ne sais rien. J'ai peur de toi, de ce que tu es capable de faire. J'aurais du être comme toi. Tu étais lâche avant, mais tu étais droit, tu étais fidèle à ta famille. Regarde moi je ne suis fidèle à personne. Je suis le lâche. Toi tu n'abandonnes plus ! Tu as raison, j'aurais du mourir. J'aurais du mourir deux fois, j'aurais du me laisser mourir au moment ou je pouvais encore accepter la mort. Maintenant elle me terrifie ! Tu me fais peur, parce que tu es le seul qui me voit comme je suis. Tu le nies par amour pour Hermione, mais tu sais ce que je représente ! Tu sais que je n'ai rien. Tu me fais peur parce que je t'admire.

Harry releva un regard meurtri, sa bouche saignée, sa joue prenait une teinte bleutée. Ses immenses yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes et Draco le trouva sublime. Il se jeta sur Harry et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux immédiatement, grognant de douleur, mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il entoura le cou de Draco de ses bras et ce dernier le plaqua au sol rageusement. Harry appuya son genou entre les cuisses de Draco et un râle sortit de la bouche du blond. Il ne s'embrassait pas il se mordait. Draco déboucla la ceinture d'Harry d'un geste précis. Sa main se précipita dans son boxer pour attraper rapidement la queue tendue du brun. Harry léchait ses lèvres, mordait son menton. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de Draco et lui griffa le dos.

L'Aurore étouffa un grondement contre les lèvres d'Harry. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur le visage du brun et constata que celui-ci le regardait aussi. Un instant seulement. Un instant pour ne pas se dire qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Un instant pour ne pas se dire qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelque seconde pour s'étudier, pour se juger, pour se comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? De la jalousie ? De la haine ? Des regrets. Qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient ? Harry était détruit. Draco se reconstruisait. Draco était détruit et Harry le reconstruisait. Obsédé, ils étaient obsédé l'un par l'autre. Peu importait les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient incapable de s'ignorer. Draco voulait qu'Harry le voie et Harry voulait que Draco le regarde. Ils attendaient la même chose. Mais c'était toxique, nauséabond, ça puait l'échec.

Leurs salives se mélangeaient, leurs sangs aussi. Harry essuyait sa langue contre celle de Draco. Le blond frottait sa main contre le sexe d'Harry. Il en avait marre, marre de lui. Marre de ses gémissements de chaton, marre de sa bouche qui embrassait sans hésitation. Il voulait qu'il crie. Egoïste, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Des égoïstes, arrogants et aveugles face à leurs erreurs. Draco mordit la lèvre d'Harry et le brun le gifla. Ils se jaugèrent avec rage et Harry reprit les lèvres de Draco. Ses mains quittèrent le dos du blond et il se débarrassa de son propre pantalon.

L'Aurore cessa d'embrasser Harry et le retourna. D'une main il appuya sur sa nuque pour le maintenir au sol. Il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe. Draco lécha ses doigts et en enfonça deux en Harry. Il faillit s'arrêter en se rendant compte de la portée de son geste. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits, mais Harry coupa court ses pensées. Il avança son bassin vers Draco et resserra l'anneau de chair autour des doigts du blond. Il avait envie de prononcer son nom, de lui dire de le prendre. Mais Harry sentait que si il prononçait un mot, ça romprait tout. Le carrosse redeviendrait une citrouille, sa robe redeviendrait des haillons, son majordome serait de nouveau une souris. Adieu le bal, adieu la pantoufle de verre, adieu le prince. Bonjour minuit.

Draco retira ses doigts et pressa son gland contre l'anus d'Harry. Ils poussèrent tous les deux. Ils gémirent en même temps. Le blond lâcha la nuque d'Harry et attrapa ses hanches qu'il serra fortement. Il voyait rouge et blanc. Il réalisait. Il divaguait. Il était en Harry. Son sexe s'enfonçant dans les chairs étroites du brun. Son membre happé par le corps d'Harry. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Harry avait les yeux grands ouvert, Draco aussi. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils reprirent leur bataille. L'aurore enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du brun et débuta des mouvements de va et viens en lui. Ils étaient secs, saccadés, appliqués, visaient juste et faisaient crier Harry à chaque fois que son gland frappé au fond de lui. Le brun se laissait faire, il obéissait aux coups rageurs de Draco. Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas tendre. C'était de la colère, des reproches, de l'envie, de la hargne. Harry voyait des étoiles piquer sa vue, il sentait ses jambes trembler, son estomac se creuser et son sexe tendre durement contre son ventre. Il se pencha en avant et amena une main sur sa queue.

Draco la repoussa et s'affaissa sur lui. Tout en le limant avec une dextérité presque mécanique, il s'empara du sexe d'Harry et le branla. L'ex prisonnier voulait crier son prénom, il voulait faire rouler le D de Draco sur sa langue, il voulait soupirer le R et crier le A, il voulait gémir le C et pleurer le O. En lui c'était brûlant, c'était Charybde et Scylla, il était étroit et emplis de tourbillons. Il était le Vésuve, il était le massif Tumu. Draco s'enfonçait en lui, comme l'épée s'enfoncerait dans sa chair. Il le découpait, le tranchait, le pourfendait. Draco le remplissait de tout son être et Harry aimait ça. Il aimait tout ce qu'il lui faisait, il aimait sa colère à lui, il aimait sa rage et son égoïsme. Harry aimait ça parce que Draco était le miroir de ses sentiments. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur de la prison. Draco ne l'humiliait pas, il ne le rabaissait pas, il l'aimait de la seule façon qu'Harry lui permettait de l'aimer. C'était lui qui volait l'âme de Draco, c'était lui le démon. C'était lui le loup. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Harry chutait dans les enfers et il emportait un ange dans sa course.

Le sperme de Draco tapissa ses entrailles avec force et le sien s'étala entre les doigts du blond et contre le parquet. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le sol et poussa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées durant leur jeu absurde. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le vide reprendre possession de son corps. Harry s'allongea sur le coté et Draco s'allongea contre lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait la nausée. Draco ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas qu'il empoisonne son existence. Il ne méritait pas qu'Harry y foute le bordel.

 _Je suis désolé Draco. Je suis tellement désolé vieux frère. Mais j'ai fais le mauvais choix, j'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton. Je vais creuser le mur à ma façon, je ne te laisserais pas me porter au-delà. Je vais ramper comme un serpent et je te regarderais faire le lion Draco. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Si parfait, si droit. Malfoy le sauveur, Malfoy le juste. Tu m'as couru après, je t'ai couru après. Ça suffit maintenant. Ouvre tes ailes dévore le monde. Aime qui tu veux, sauf moi Draco. Fait les choses bien. Fais mieux que moi. Tu as toujours fais mieux que moi. Je fais mes bagages camarde, je me tire, je ne t'emporte pas avec moi. Il n'y a pas de place en enfer pour ton beau visage._

Draco s'était endormi contre lui. Harry se détacha doucement de son corps et récupéra son pantalon. Le plus silencieusement possible il se rhabilla et se mit à genou devant Draco. Il pleura au dessus de son visage et embrassa du bout des lèvres sont front.

\- Je ne refuse pas ton aide Draco. On ne peut juste plus m'aider. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi.

Il se leva et s'empara de papier et d'un stylo.

OoooO

Draco ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte claqué. Il se leva d'un bond.

\- Harry ?

Le blond parcourut la pièce. Il scruta les deux verres sur la table, il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'avait pas rêvé Harry contre lui. Il avait était en lui, il était venu en lui. Draco passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elles lui faisaient mal. Il réajusta son pantalon et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Il se mit à courir jusque dans la rue et hurla son prénom. Harry s'était enfui comme il savait si bien le faire. Il l'avait abandonné. Il hurla.

\- La seule personne que je voulais Harry ! La seule !

Draco remonta dans son appartement. Il se sentait fiévreux et au bord des larmes. Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Harry avait été ici au moins un peu. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il récupéra les verres et versa celui à moitié vide d'Harry dans l'évier. Soudain ses yeux se fixèrent sur un bout de papier et sur lequel se tenait un petit losange en nacre au bout d'un fil. Draco s'empara du collier, puis du mot.

« Je ne vais pas te faire d'excuse bidon. Tu n'aimerais pas les croire. Tu penses sûrement que tu peux me sauver, et je te remercie de le penser. Mais ça n'arrivera pas Draco, je suis perdu. Je ne te ferais pas tomber avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu aurais accepté. Tu es trop intelligent pour me faire croire que ça ira mieux, alors tu aurais accepté de sombrer avec moi. Tu n'as encore rien fait de mal. Tu as toujours eu de la chance. Ne la gâche pas. Je te donne tout ce que tu veux Draco. Je te donne mon pardon. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour tout ce que tu veux. Je te laisse le peu d'amour qu'il me reste.

Je ne veux pas te salir.

Ps : Je te laisse le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Mon précieux coquillage ne le perd pas. »

Draco froissa le message entre ses doigts et se mit à pleurer. Il s'écroula au sol et pleura sans s'arrêter, son corps secoué de tremblement. Il y aurait pu avoir un eux. Ça aurait pu exister quelque part. Harry n'en voulait pas, il le lui refusait sans demander son avis. Encore une fois il écrivait l'histoire de son propre coté. Encore une fois il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Oui Draco l'aurait suivit. Il l'aurait fait jusqu'au bout du monde. Sans lui, il n'y avait rien de complet dans son monde, tout était en noir et blanc. Harry ne savait faire que ça, le rejeter. Il entoura son cou du collier d'Harry. En attendant de pouvoir lui rendre. Un jour.

* * *

OoooO

George regarda Harry remplir un petit sac. Il observa son visage, sa joue était mauve, il avait réussit à soigner sa lèvre. Le roux n'avait pas demandé à Harry ce qui lui était arrivé et Harry avait montré qu'il ne voulait rien dire. Il se redressa et enfila son manteau. Il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit quelque chose à George.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un appareil moldus. C'est un téléphone portable. Il n'y a qu'un numéro dedans George c'est le mien. J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne le communiques à personne. Hermione sait l'utiliser. Tu seras le seul à l'avoir. Si jamais tu veux me parler appelle moi.

\- Tu répondras toujours ?

\- A toi oui.

George prit le téléphone et il baissa les yeux.

\- Harry…tu pourrais rester. On pourrait trouver quelque chose pour toi…Tu pourrais travailler avec moi et après…

La voix de George se brisa. Il se mit à sangloter.

\- J'ai l'impression de perdre un autre frère Harry. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde disparaît autour de moi.

Harry entoura son visage de ses mains. Du bout des lèvres il essuya les larmes de George, puis posa un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Je te répondrais toujours George. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas faire avancer les choses dans ton sens. J'aimerais tellement rester.

George attrapa ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche Harry ?! Tu n'as pas d'imprévu ! Tu as payé ta dette !

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait terriblement du mal qu'il faisait à George mais la vérité le briserait encore plus. Harry avait du sang sur les mains et il en aurait encore plus au fil des ans. George n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. George avait besoin d'être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Selwyn l'avait violé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que les mots de George l'avait résolut à faire d'autre mauvais choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était un vrai meurtrier, que la première fois c'était une erreur mais que la deuxième était parfaitement réfléchie. Harry devait préserver George, mais George était profondément seul et triste. Le brun le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je vais partir George mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Merci.

George le lâcha. Ils se regardèrent encore un peu puis Harry disparut.

Il prit un taxi pour traverser Londres. Sur le chemin il imagina ce que sa vie aurait pu être si il était resté. Il s'imaginait travailler à coté de George. Il se voyait présenter des objets amusant à des enfants. Il voyait George passait derrière lui en rigolant à une de ses blagues. Il voyait Hermione entrer dans le magasin, en tenant Draco par la main. Il voyait le blond grogner d'avoir était obligé de mettre les pieds chez un Weasley. Il y avait d'autres visages, d'autres noms, d'autres amis. Tous heureux. Puis Harry s'imagina mort. Et à sa place Fred prenait soin des clients. Ron était revenu, il embrassait Hermione et Draco ne faisait pas partie de cette histoire. Toutes ces vies, toutes ces possibilités. Toutes ces façons de refaire le monde. Et devant lui un mur. Au dessus de lui des escaliers. A coté une porte fermée. Harry était dans un placard est la lumière était éteinte. Quelque chose grattait contre la porte. Si il l'ouvrait, cette chose l'attraperait, elle planterait ses mains griffues dans le cou d'Harry. Elle soufflerait son haleine putride contre son visage, elle ouvrirait sa bouche au relent de vase, remplis de milles aiguilles, et elle mordrait dans sa chair. Harry était tétanisé.

OoooO

La gazette du sorcier est un journal maudit, pensa Hermione. Une malédiction jetée contre elle. Tout ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur l'était pour la rendre folle. Harry champion de la coupe de feu, Harry dans ses bras, Harry qui ment à propos de Voldemort, Harry qui fuit après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry qui décide de ne pas devenir Aurore, Harry qui perd pied. Harry qui tue un homme. Harry qui va en prison.

Harry a tué quelqu'un mais la Gazette du sorcier à tué Harry. Si les mots pouvaient tuer. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lire. C'était comme regarder une scène qu'on avait en horreur mais qu'il fallait voir pour comprendre le film. Et Hermione voulait comprendre. A quel moment les choses lui avaient échappées, à quel moment avait-elle perdue Harry ? Qu'elle scène avait-elle ratée ? Mais il n'y avait aucune réponse, aucun truc, aucun secret. Le magicien garderait son tour de magie bien au chaud dans sa poche. Harry était Hoodini, Harry était Coperfield. Il savait disparaître et il avait l'art de la mise en scène.

Hermione replia le journal et essuya les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues. Devait-elle se faire une raison ? Devait-elle laisser tomber ? Si elle le faisait elle n'avait plus personne. Elle avait perdue Harry dés l'instant où elle avait choisi Ron. Il ne lui avait pas fait de reproche, il ne s'était pas battu pour elle, parce qu'Harry savait qu'il ne lui offrirait rien. Il avancer vers la mort parce qu'il se souciait trop des vivants. Il avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas heureux. Mais Harry était revenu, il n'était pas mort. Il avait survécu, encore. Et il n'avait pas choisi Hermione non plus, et elle ne s'était pas battue. Elle aurait dû.

Harry s'était perdu. Hermione l'avait perdue. Hermione n'avait plus personne. Elle avait tout gâchée, avec Harry, avec Ron, avec Draco. Qu'allait-il dire, lui, après avoir lu le journal ? Il viendrait sûrement la voir, il lui dirait de ne pas lire, de ne pas y prêter attention. Il lui dirait qu'on retrouverait Harry. Que ce journal racontait n'importe quoi. Draco qui était si aimant avec elle, si gentil, si patient. Comme elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Harry, Draco l'aimait, il n'aimait pas Harry. Il faisait ça pour elle, pour son bien, pour son bonheur. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Harry pour être heureuse. Elle avait repoussée Draco et lui non plus n'avait rien dit. Il ressemblait à Harry, ils ne faisaient jamais rien pour la froisser. Ils avaient inversé les rôles, Harry était devenu le méchant de l'histoire et Draco restait. Par amour pour elle.

Hermione savait pourquoi Harry refusait de la voir. Il lui en voulait, ça ne pouvait être que la seule explication. Il lui en voulait qu'elle ne ce soit pas battue pour lui, il lui en voulait qu'elle n'est pas essayée de l'aimer comme il fallait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir choisit Ron. Mais pour Hermione ça avait toujours été Harry. Quelle autre raison aurait pu le pousser à ne pas accepter de la voir. Hermione n'avait plus de cartes, plus de colombes, plus de mouchoirs. Tous ses tours étaient dévoilés. Que dira Draco quand il lira ce maudit journal ? Que ce n'était pas grave ? Qu'Harry finira par revenir ? Ou est ce qu'il cessera de mentir ?

OooO

Draco Malfoy lu à haute voix :

\- Harry James Potter fait ses valises ! Il y a quatre ans, le sauveur du monde sorcier entré à Azkaban après avoir assassiné un homme. Aujourd'hui notre cher Harry, l'enfant roi qu'on aime détester, ou qu'on déteste aimer, selon vos goût, vient de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et à définitivement disparu de la circulation. Vous pensez sûrement qu'on affabule, qu'on divague…et bien non. Première nouvelle, l'ancien quartier de l'ordre du phénix est mis aux enchères et les prix ne cessent de grimper. A qui ira cet argent ? Impossible de le savoir Gringgrot est une véritable tombe. Mais voilà, le dernier bastion Potter est tombé. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous ? Ecoutez ça alors : Le dernier endroit où Harry a été vu c'est l'aéroport de Londres. Je dis bien vu, parce que personne ne sait ou il est allé ensuite. Pas même son fidèle est meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Pour reprendre ses mots « Harry n'est plus le même il a décidé de couper les ponts avec tous ses amis et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. » Oui c'est peut-être mieux. Mais ou est partit Harry Potter ? Ou va vivre Harry Potter ? Et plus important ? Est-ce que cela vous intéresse vraiment ?

Les yeux de George Weasley restèrent fixés sur la table de son salon. Hier encore Harry était assis devant lui, à manger ce qu'il avait préparé avec appétit. Il avait mangé énormément chez George, comme si son corps ne se rassasiait jamais. Est-ce qu'il sera capable de mieux cuisiner là ou il était partit ?

Draco laissa tomber le journal sous ses yeux. La photo représentait Harry après l'épreuve du dragon lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. N'y avait-il pas d'autres photos ? George se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucune photo du Harry de maintenant. Il posa ses doigts sur le titre du journal.

 ** _Un Potter libre._**

Faux. C'était faux. Harry n'était pas libre. Pas encore. Il releva un regard fatigué sur Malfoy. Celui-ci avait l'air encore plus en piteux état que lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Alors George comprit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et Draco fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Draco avait vu Harry dans les pires moments, Draco avait tenté d'aider Harry et le brun l'avait repoussé de la même façon que Draco avait repoussé l'aide des autres autrefois. Mais Draco s'en était sortit et pas Harry.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de la pitié Draco ?

\- Harry n'a jamais eu pitié de moi George.

\- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- je n'en sais absolument rien.

George baissa de nouveau les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il n'en savait rien. On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de savoir. Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Il ne l'avait laissé à personne. Ni à lui, ni à Hermione, ni à Draco. Harry emportait ses secrets, pour le bien de tous ? George pensait que oui. Mais pas pour son propre bien à lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre en se condamnant il condamné tous ceux qui l'aimait encore. Mais ça Harry ne le saura jamais, il n'avait laissé à personne le temps de lui expliquer. George murmura piteusement :

\- Je suis désolé Draco.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. En silence. George s'attendait à le voir rentrer en disant que c'était une blague et peut-être que Draco s'attendait à le voir rentrer en lui disant quelque chose comme « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? ». Mais personne n'entra.

.

.

.

Est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je vous assure que la suite arrive vite. Kiss


	5. L'or et le plomb

Alors, alors...avec qui je compte mettre Hermione ? C'est bête de gâcher le supens donc je vais me taire désolée :p. Je fais du chantage affectif il faudra lire pour savoir pardon !

.

.

.

* * *

 **12 octobre 2007**

Draco Malfoy détailla l'équipe qu'il avait formé. Tous étudiaient les dossiers qui leurs avaient été confiés, en silence. Soudain l'un d'eux leva la main.

\- Oui Garett ?

\- Aurore Malfoy, est ce que ce n'est pas risqué d'envoyer seulement deux brigadiers surveiller Mesmery Rosmond ?

\- Tant que vous ne vous mettez pas sur son chemin, ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est une mission de surveillance. Nous n'avons rien sur elle, hormis ses fréquentations douteuses. Pour le moment je voudrais juste quelque chose qui prouve son implication dans notre affaire.

\- Mais vous pensez que c'est elle qui est à la tête du trafic ?

\- Je le pense, mais pensez n'est plus suffisant. Il nous faut des preuves.

Une jeune femme leva la main et Draco l'interrogea du regard.

\- Jones ?

\- Est-ce que je peux être affilé à l'affaire des Velanes ? Je pense être la plus qualifiée pour comprendre pourquoi il y a autant de disparition.

\- Bien sûr et prendre le risque que vous disparaissiez vous aussi. Adam et Prince feront un excellent travail. Cette fois évitez de désobéir à mes ordres Jones.

Beverly Jones se renfrogna et Draco sourit intérieurement. C'était une femme douée, mais affreusement téméraire et imprudente.

\- Bon je récapitule. Adam et Prince sur les disparitions des velanes. Jones et Garett surveillerons Rosmond et Selice et moi avons des dragons à retrouver. Au fait Garett.

\- Oui Aurore Malfoy ?

\- Ce n'est plus Aurore Malfoy.

\- Comment doit-on vous appeler alors ?

\- Appelez-moi chef.

Les baguettes d'élite de la brigade se levèrent en rigolant mais répondirent un « oui chef » très sérieusement. Draco les laissa quitter leur salle de réunion, tandis que Diane Seline se rapprochait de lui. Draco dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- On nous donne l'affaire la plus énervante chef ?

\- La plus longue surtout.

\- Vous pensez réellement que Garett et Jones vont réussir à se tenir tranquille ?

\- Ils ont intérêt, je ne raterais pas Beverly cette fois-ci. Elle est aussi affligeante que brillante.

\- Mais vous l'aimez bien ça se voit.

Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil mais ne répondit rien. Ou il aimait bien Beverly Jones. Elle était courageuse, instinctive et ambitieuse et pleine de ressource. Il l'aimait bien, parce qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Par quoi commence t-on chef Malfoy ?

\- J'ai envoyé une demande de perquisition pour la fonderie de Gringrott. Mais ces gobelins sont du poison en barre. Le temps qu'on reçoive quelque chose de positif pour fouiller ils auront sûrement tout déménagé.

\- Vous pensez réellement que les gobelins sont mouillés dans l'affaire ?

\- Mouillé seulement ? Ils nagent dedans oui. Peut-être pas la banque mais la fonderie doit avoir un rendement secret. Ils sont les seuls à connaitre le réseau de vente des Dragons par cœur. Ils en connaissent tout le système et toutes les failles. Si il y a un marché noir, ils doivent forcément avoir une main dessus. Mais c'est tellement difficile de traiter avec eux. Dés qu'on posera un pied là bas on sera en terrain hostile.

\- Donc on a pris l'affaire qui nous lie totalement ? Franchement comment peut-on faire disparaître un Dragon, ces bêtes sont énormes ?

\- Ce sont des sorciers Selice. Si il le veut un sorcier peut tout faire.

Draco se leva.

\- Ça serait plus simple de courir après un mage noir. Eux au moins ont l'égo tellement surdimensionné qu'ils laisseraient mille et une traces de leurs passages.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez quittés les Aurores ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent ?

\- C'est vulgairement dit Selice mais c'est à peu prés ça. Plus personne ne se risque à tenter de devenir le nouveau maître du monde magique. Résultat : des recrudescence de violence, organisation de marché noir, vente de produit illicite et dangereux. Drogue, meurtre, vol, prostitution aussi. On aurait pu croire le monde sorcier au dessus de tout ça.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que le monde est pire qu'avant ?

\- Ça doit être le métier qui ne montre que les mauvais cotés de la chose.

\- Je pense aussi. Vous ne voyez pas à quel point vous êtes doué. Depuis que vous êtes devenus chef de la brigade de police magique on à jamais autant mis de criminel sous les verrous. Vous êtes une pointure chef Malfoy. D'ici quinze ans vous serez sûrement ministre de la magie.

\- Vous me condamnez déjà à remplir de la paperasse ? Ou sera le plaisir ?

Selice leva les mains au ciel en souriant.

\- Pardon j'oubliais que vous étiez un homme de terrain. Des fois je me demande si c'est vraiment les criminels que vous cherchez…vous avez tellement la bougeotte.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son rapport et ne répondit rien. Selice tapota sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

\- Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un indic…

\- Diane !

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez des indics chef Malfoy. Ce sont tous des balances, qui ne savent pas choisir leurs camps et blablabla.

Draco fusilla son second du regard, mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Le truc chef, c'est que comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes grillés. On ne peut pas s'approcher du monde noire sans se faire repérer et avec votre notoriété c'est encore plus compliqué. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir caché le nom de votre équipe, c'est une bonne chose de n'avoir pris que des nouvelles têtes. Mais vous, vous êtes connus. Ce qu'il vous faut c'est quelqu'un qui à un pied dedans. Et qui pourra vous renseigner un peu plus.

\- Donc je dois chercher un type qui est prêt à vendre mère et enfant juste pour sa propre personne. Ou encore un justicier masqué qui travaille dans l'ombre c'est ça ?

\- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

\- Je ne rejette pas votre idée Selice, je vous montre que c'est juste impossible. Attendons d'avoir la permission de fouiller la fonderie, si on en ressort bredouille, j'irais moi-même lécher les basques du premier délinquant que je croiserais dans la rue des embrumes.

Selice grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de voir son chef s'abaisser à faire ça. Mais jamais Draco Malfoy ne ferait une telle chose. C'était un homme beaucoup trop classe.

\- C'est vous le chef, chef.

\- Exact !

Draco rangea son dossier. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire aujourd'hui. Il passerait sa nuit à relire toutes les informations dont il disposait et râlerait sur le pourquoi du comment la situation dans le monde magique s'est mis a dégénéré. Mais selon lui il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. La seule chose qui aurait pu effrayer les piranhas aurait dû être un requin, mais le requin était mort, tué par un poisson plus gros. Et ce poisson, ou cette bête des fonds marins, quoiqu'elle puisse être, restait tapie dans un silence profond. Elle hibernait.

* * *

.

.

OooO

\- Hey Evans !

Le jeune homme qui venait de se faire interpeller leva la tête. Il prit un chiffon noir de suie et tenta d'éponger la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Un garçon courait dans sa direction, il était aussi sale que lui, son visage était tanné par la fumée et le charbon. Le garçon qui se faisait appeler Evans se dirigea vers lui et lui jeta le chiffon au visage.

\- Cassius je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir ici.

Cassius sourit et essuya son visage. Malgré la saleté on pouvait aisément deviner a quel point ce garçon était beau. Il avait de grands yeux marrons clair, presque dorée, ses cheveux pleins de cendres étaient normalement blonds et bouclés et son visage était parsemé de petites taches de rousseur claires, sur le nez et les joues. Il était plus grand et un peu plus costaud qu'Evans. Cassius le dépassait d'une tête et physiquement ils étaient bien différents. Evans, mesurait 1m74, il tenait à être précis. Il avait des cheveux chatains bouclés et des yeux bleus, il était un peu plus mince que Cassius, mais ses épaules et son dos étaient un peu plus musclés. Evans était un garçon sec, mais sa musculature avait était affiné et taillé en travaillant. Cassius n'était pas une montagne mais il avait de la force.

Le blond attacha le chiffon à sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Ils nous envoient au four.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont perdu un souffleur, on sera la main remplaçante.

Evans grogna. Le four n'était pas destiné à être entretenus par les humains. C'était l'affaire des géants et des Dragons. C'était une fournaise, toute l'équipe sorcière l'appelé L'enfer bleue. Les flammes y étaient tellement intenses qu'elle prenait la couleur du ciel. C'était beau à voir mais trop s'en approcher et vous finissiez carbonisé. Evans suivit Cassius. Ils arrivèrent vers une plateforme ou une dizaine d'homme attendaient. Cassius grimpa le premier et pris la main d'Evans pour l'aider à monter. Ils accrochèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité sur la barre et s'y tinrent fermement. Ils en avaient pour une vingtaine de minute de descente. La fonderie était une immense grotte, creusait à même le sol. Le bâtiment extérieur était un bloc de béton carré et austère.

Toutes les parties qui longés le mur étaient séparé par des murs gigantesque. Les zones, de moulage, de démoulage et de sablerie se trouvait à cette hauteur, mais le noyautage, le remoulage et la coulée étaient deux niveau plus bas, et on s'y enfonçait déjà beaucoup dans le sol. Plus bas encore se trouvaient les cuves de fusions et le dernier niveau était le four. La chaleur y était constante, le feu ne s'arrêtait jamais. Les géants déplacé les cuves de métal fondu et les montaient sur de lourdes pinces qui grimpaient sur les niveaux supérieurs pour être coulé dans des lignes de bétons.

Chaque cuve de métaux était classée. Le plus gros bassin était celui de l'or, il était scrupuleusement surveillé. Aucune goutte du précieux métal ne devait être déversé sur le coté. Les gobelins étaient intraitables sur le sujet. Les deux autres bacs contenaient l'argent et le bronze. Evans savait que dans une des artères plus profonde de la grotte d'autres bacs s'y tenaient, mais aucun sorcier n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds. Il supposait que le métal qui y était fondu devait valoir plus, beaucoup plus que l'or, l'argent et le bronze.

Il y avait d'autres choses que les sorciers qui travaillaient à la fonderie n'avaient pas le droit de faire. Il ne forgeait pas. Normalement. Mais Evans s'était lié d'amitié avec un vieux gobelin, et il avait eu la chance de pouvoir accéder aux forges. Le lieu était magique. Les murs de la bouche de la grotte avaient été polis et lissés et ne souffraient d'aucune aspérité. Des gobelins forgerons travaillaient sur des blocs de pierre et à coté d'eux coulaient dans des conduits sans discontinuer un réseau de métal liquide. Chaque moule de cette pièce ne servait qu'une fois.

Les modeleurs et les forgerons travaillaient toujours en équipe de deux, le forgeron avait son propre modeleur qui s'occupait de fabriquer le modèle de l'objet en bois ou en résine et travaillait aussi en temps que mouleur. Leur formation était plus complète et complexe que celle des sorciers. Evans jonglais entre décocheur, travail qui consisté à rompre les moules et en sortir les objets. Il ne travaillait que sur des créations en série, ou sur le décrochage de la monnaie, au même titre que d'autres hommes. Parfois on l'appelé pour ensorceler les objets, mais ce n'était jamais des sorts d'une grande importance. Il devait juste alléger les métaux.

La pièce des forgerons était une véritable salle aux trésors. Et derrière étaient précieusement rangé chaque objet forgé. Tous magique, tous gardé par un immense Dragon. Personne n'y mettait les pieds, sauf deux gobelins attitrés. C'était leur seul rôle, faire entrer et sortir les objets quand ils avaient un acquéreur. Jamais l'endroit n'avait été cambriolé.

Evans avait eu la chance de découvrir tous ça grâce à Grisbil. Le gobelin était un vieux grincheux, il n'avait pas de modeleur, il exécutait son travail de A à Z, de la création à la finition. Le brun avait au départ juste eu le droit de regarder et avait était très mal accueilli par le reste des gobelins, mais Grisbil était respecté et sa parole était aussi pure que l'or qu'il travaillait. Au final Evans avait pu avoir le droit de participer un peu au travail du Gobelin. Son rôle : nettoyer ses outils, son plan de travail, et lui choisir les meilleurs matériaux de moulage.

Ce que Grisbil et lui ne disait pas, c'est qu'Harry avait déjà créé son propre objet magique. Grisbil avait été un maître d'apprentissage dur et sévère, Evans n'avait eu droit qu'à une seule chance et il avait brillamment réussit. Grisbil ne lui avait rien dit, mais le brun le savait parce que le Gobelin, à présent, lui demandé son avis.

Ce n'était pas un métier joyeux, ce n'était pas un métier facile. Depuis qu'Evans y travaillait 6 personnes étaient mortes accident de four, chute, empoisonnement...Mais de savoir que dans une pièce quelque part au fond de la grotte se trouvait des objets d'une puissance incroyable, lui donnait des frissons. Cassius lui avait même dit un jour que l'épée de Godrick Gryffondor avait était forgée ici. Evans se sentait chanceux d'y travailler.

La plateforme claqua bruyamment sur les rails, ralentissant leur descente. Evans et Cassius suaient déjà à grosse goutte. Un des gobelins ouvrit un compartiment réfrigéré et sortit de l'eau, tous les hommes burent l'entièreté de leurs bouteilles. Evans en fit de même puis se dirigea vers les tenus de travail. D'épaisses combinaisons noires, ignifugées qui laissaient très peu de place aux mouvements amples. Evans tenta d'éponger son t-shirt de la sueur qui l'imprégnait, il suffoquait déjà. Il se glissa dans la combi et Cassius fit glisser sa fermeture éclaires, le brun en fit de même pour lui. Ils ajustèrent les masques de soudeur mis à leurs dispositions et enfilèrent leurs gants. Tous les hommes se dirigèrent vers un présentoir sur lequel était posée des baguettes. Il était interdit d'amener sa propre baguette. Rien ne devait entrer ou sortir de la fonderie à part leurs propres personnes.

Evans portait le numéro 8, il s'empara de la baguette du même chiffre et se rangea sur le coté. Personne ne parlait, ils économisaient leurs forces au maximum. Même si la combinaison était ensorcelée pour faire chuter la température, ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'espérait. Au plus proche des fours la chaleur avoisinait les 1200 degrés. Le souffle d'un dragon grimpait vers les 800 degrés et la plupart du temps ils étaient deux sur une cuve. Un des gobelins leurs fit signe d'avancer. Evans comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuve de bronze. Ils longèrent la passerelle de sécurité qui menait aux différents plateaux de chaufferie. Evans et Cassius s'arrêtèrent un moment devant la cuve d'or. Un immense Dragon noir crachait ses flammes avec tellement de puissance que le sol en tremblait. Il s'arrêta et déplaça sa gueule écaillait vers un bac, au même moment un deuxième dragon qui n'étaient pas dans leurs champs de vision prit la relève. Cassius tira le bras d'Evans. Même si il venait rarement ici le spectacle était à coupé le souffle. il aurait pu rester là indéfiniment à les regarder manger et souffler, encore et encore. C'était hypnotisant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du four de la cuve de bronze. Cassius pointa son doigt en hauteur et Evans leva les yeux. L'énorme bassin de métal en fusion était suspendu au dessus du four, tenu par des pinces monstrueuse et posé sur un socle en pierre noire, celui-ci était strié de petit rectangle vide qui laissé la chaleur dévorait la cuve. Au dessus d'eux sur d'autres passerelles s'agitaient les géants qui déplaçaient les bacs et les faisaient plonger et remonter. Ils étaient dans la pire des positions. Si un de ces tonneaux tombaient, ils étaient mort. Evans frissonna à l'idée d'être recouvert de métal. Aurait-il le temps de se rendre compte qu'il fondait. Il se remit en marche.

Tous les hommes s'étaient alignés docilement. Ils avaient levé leurs baguettes et attendaient les ordres. Evans et Cassius en firent de même. Dés que le dragon restant cessa de cracher et plongea sa gueule dans un bac d'eau, tous les sorciers hurlèrent en même temps.

\- Incendio prima.

Des gerbes de flammes monstrueuses sortirent de leurs baguettes. Cassius leva son autre main pour se protéger le visage. La journée allée être longue.

Ils alternaient pause et flamme avec le dragon. Deux heures après le premier sort, un gobelin vint les voir pour leurs dirent que le nouveau dragon n'arriverait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Ils laissèrent tous leurs colères s'exclamaient mais les gobelins les ignorèrent totalement. Cassius jeta un sort d'aguamenti dans la combinaison d'Evans et ils rigolèrent bêtement. C'était les deux seuls à ne pas se soucier de la charge de travail. Evans parce que voir des dragons de prés l'excitait et Cassius, lui, était juste un grand enfant.

Vers 17h enfin ont leurs permirent de prendre une pause. La relève ne tarderait pas. Tout le groupe se dirigea vers une cellule de refroidissement. Evans jeta son casque et comme tous les autres, s'empressa d'ouvrir sa combinaison.

\- Plus jamais !

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ces derniers temps on est beaucoup appelé au four ?

Evans observa le dragon à travers la vitre de la cellule. Il colla son nez contre la vitre fraîche.

\- Peut-être que les dragons en ont marre d'être exploités et qu'ils font grève.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Il parait qu'ils ont les mêmes droits que nous. Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas communiquer, personne ne sait s'ils sont satisfaits de leur sort.

\- De toute manière tout ce qui fait le bonheur d'un dragon c'est d'avoir l'œil sur de l'or.

Cassius se leva à son tour et colla sa tête contre la vitre de la même façon qu'Evans.

\- C'est beau quand même, murmura Evans.

\- Ouaip…hey regarde ça !

Cassius posa son doigt sur la vitre. Evans plissa les yeux. Deux gobelins tiré un dragon qui devait faire la taille d'un gros chien.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit notre relève.

\- Qu'est ce qui leurs prends ?!

Les deux gobelins piquaient le dragon avec des lances et le tirait violement. Evans fronça les sourcils. Il remit rapidement sa combinaison et son casque et sortit en trombe de la salle de repos. Cassius cria quelque chose derrière lui, mais la porte se referma avant qu'il ne comprenne. Evans se précipita vers les gobelins qui torturaient le dragon.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Les deux créatures l'observèrent avec dédain mais Evans répéta sa question sans se laisser impressionner.

\- Ça va faire 20 ans qu'on élève ce dragon et il n'a pas grandit. C'est un produit défectueux.

\- Ce n'est pas un produit, c'est une créature magique ! Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- On va le vendre, on a un acheteur.

\- Combien ?

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent et l'un d'eux plissa son horrible visage fripé.

\- Trop cher pour toi microbe.

\- J'ai dit combien ?

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres des deux tortionnaires.

\- 1000 galions.

Evans prit la baguette et fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Il commença à écrire un acte de vente et de propriété puis de nouveau la voix du gobelin se fit entendre.

\- J'ai dit 1000, je voulais dire 2000 galions.

Evans nota le prix sans ciller. Il présenta le parchemin et les deux détaillèrent le texte. Ils avaient juste à marquer leurs noms, signer, marquer l'identifiant du dragon et l'argent irait directement sur leurs comptes. Les deux gobelins signèrent trop heureux de l'affaire en or qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

\- Tu pourras récupérer ta bestiole au chenil, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ça devienne une bête de compétition.

Ils traînèrent le dragon en riant grassement. Evans fit demi-tour sous le regard impressionné de Cassius qui frappait dans ses mains à travers la vitre.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que le deuxième dragon arrive enfin. Ils déposèrent tous les baguettes misent à leurs disposition. Se débarrassèrent de leurs combinaisons et remontèrent sur la plateforme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'un dragon Jay ?

\- Je vais lui apprendre à chasser les taupes.

\- Les taupes ?!

\- Oui elles détruisent mon jardin.

\- Tu as un jardin ?

\- C'est plus un terrain vague en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais du dragon Cassius, mais je n'aimais pas le voir être traité de cette façon.

Cassius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu étais trop gentil. On ne dirait pas comme ça pourtant avec ton tatouage. Qu'est ce que c'est déjà ?

Le blond tapota le front du brun.

\- C'est une plume de phénix idiot.

Cassius attrapa la tête d'Evans et poussa ses boucles claires de son front. Une plume rouge tombait en diagonale au dessus de son sourcil. Elle avait quelque reflet orangé et le bout reposait délicatement sur la pointe de son sourcil. Evans poussa la main de Cassius en rigolant.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que ça représentait, scanda le blond.

Evans se gratta le front la mine songeuse.

\- Ça représente, l'immortalité.

Cassius ferma les yeux et éternua.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour me montrer que mon explication ne te convient pas.

Ils se mirent à rire et riaient toujours quand la plateforme atteint enfin la surface. Toute l'équipe de sorcier se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il était 18h30 et leur journée était finie. Evans jeta tous ses vêtements dans l'énorme bac à linge qui se trouvaient à l'entrée des douches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer l'eau que Cassius se jetait sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres. Evans grogna.

\- Cassius on va nous voir…

\- Oui et je trouve ça franchement excitant.

Le brun tira Cassius vers une des cabines. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que la foule d'homme qui travaillait avec eux s'agglutinait sous les douches. Evans et Cassius se sourirent lèvres contre lèvres. Puis le blond souleva Jay contre le mur de la douche. Evans appuya sur le bouton et l'eau commença à tomber sur eux. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Cassius appuyer contre ses fesses.

\- T'étais trop sexy Evans dans ta combinaison, j'ai eu envie de toi dés le début de la journée.

Evans lécha les lèvres de Cassius. Le blond se frottait contre lui et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce traitement. Cassius comprit et appuya son gland contre l'intimité d'Evans, ce dernier entoura sa taille de ses jambes et apprécia l'effort de son amant. Son corps avala les centimètres de Cassius avec lenteur. Evans serrait son muscle autour de la queue du blond. Les mains du blond agrippèrent ses fesses. L'angle n'était pas agréable, mais les baisers de Cassius rendaient le moment divin. Evans se laissa tomber un peu plus sur le sexe de Cassius et il sentit le gland du blond butté là ou il fallait. Il laissa échapper un cri et Cassius rigola contre son épaule.

\- Bonjour la discrétion…

\- Aah…arrête…c'est de ta faute…mmh.

Cassius, débuta des mouvements rapide de va et viens et ils étouffèrent leurs gémissements en s'embrassant. Quelque coup de hanches plus tard et Evans éjacula entre leurs ventres. Son sperme disparut rapidement, emporté par l'eau, Cassius vint quelques secondes après lui. Il soutint Evans qui reposa ses jambes tremblantes au sol. Ils finirent de se laver sans cesser de s'embrasser.

OooO

\- Jay Evans !

Evans se tourna vers le gobelin qui venait de l'appeler. Il fit signe à Cassius de partir sans lui. Le blond le regarda un peu inquiet mais acquiesça. Jay avança vers le gobelin.

\- Il y a un dragon qui t'appartient ?

\- Oui.

\- Dépêche-toi de le faire débarrasser le plancher. Oh et Grisbil veut te voir.

Jay se sentit mal. Grisbil allait sûrement lui passer un savon. Il décida d'affronter la foudre en premier. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers l'atelier de création. A cette heure-ci le lieu devait être presque vide. Tout en marchant il évita les remarques désobligeantes des gobelins. Il pénétra dans la pièce et son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur Grisbil. Le gobelin dessinait consciencieusement sur un parchemin. Il ne leva pas la tête quand Evans fut à ses cotés.

\- Est-ce que tu veux forger ?

Evans écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

\- Vous plaisantez.

\- Je ne plaisante jamais. Vous allez devoir rester plus tard.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu dans ma vie.

Le gobelin releva son nez de la feuille et observa Evans.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier brillant Evans, vous avez du talent. Mais vous semblez disposé à gâcher votre potentiel. J'espère que vous avez prévu autre chose que passer votre vie à faire fondre du métal ?

\- Mais vous…

\- Je suis un artiste. Je veux vous apprendre des choses. Vous êtes un garçon intéressant. Maintenant filez, vous avez un dragon dans les pattes.

Evans ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il repartit sourire aux lèvres.

Le chenil était en dehors de la forgerie. C'était plus une sorte de prison aux yeux d'Evans. On y enfermait des Dragons trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit, il était vide la plupart du temps. Aucun animal ou créature magique y restait longtemps. Jay s'en approcha un peu terrifié. Il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour acheter un dragon. Mais la phrase des gobelins lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il poussa la porte de sa taille et entra dans le chenil. Un homme presque aussi grand qu'un demi géant se tenait à l'entrée, il agitait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un balai. Evans s'approcha de lui et toussa. L'homme le toisa du regard.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je viens chercher un dragon qui a était emmené ici tout à l'heure.

L'homme grogna, il posa son ustensile et avança vers le fond du chenil. Les cages étaient immenses. Evans fut soulagé de voir qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Sa chaussure dérapa sur quelque chose et il se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Il avait glissé sur un os. Il ravala un hoquet de surprise et se cogna sur le semi-géant. Celui-ci grogna encore et sortit un trousseau de clés. Il ouvrit une cage plus petite et Evans se pencha vers elle. Le dragon était recroquevillé au fond. Son aile recouvrait sa tête. Evans voulut l'appeler mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas son nom. Il inspira et sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Allez viens vieux frère, on rentre à la maison.

Le dragon rabattit son aile et fixa Evans longuement. Il avança une patte griffue vers lui, le garçon ne bougea pas. La bête s'approcha un peu plus et Evans se recula pour le laisser sortir. Le dragon huma l'air ambiant et posa ses yeux sur Evans. Ils étaient bleus claires presque blanc. La créature sortit prudemment, son cou était serré par un collier en fer. Evans constata avec horreur que deux piques s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui ne se souciait de rien.

\- Est-ce que vous allez lui enlever ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ce collier là ! Retirez-le.

Le garde sortit une clé et la posa dans la main d'Evans.

\- Vous le ferez vous-même.

L'homme s'éloigna. Evans étudia le collier et malgré la peur et la possibilité de se faire arracher le bras, il passa sa main au dessus du cou du dragon. La bête ne bougea pas. Evans enfonça la clé, le cliquetis du cadenas se fit entendre mais le collier ne céda pas. Evans fit une grimace, il allait devoir tirer dessus. Il referma le collier et récupéra la clé.

\- Ça fera mal. On enlèvera ça à la maison.

Il s'empara de la chaîne et se dirigea vers la sortie, le dragon avança à sa suite sans aucune résistance.

En sortant il entendit l'homme lui dirent quelque chose.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait parler Dragon.

Evans n'y prêta pas attention. Dehors il enlaça le dragon et transplana avec lui.

Jay Evans vivait dans un taudis. C'est ce que Cassius aurait dit si il avait vu le lieu de vie de son collègue et amant. C'était une sorte de long entrepôt, entouré de grillage dans un état lamentable, de planche de bois tagué de tout part et d'un terrain vague très mal entretenu. Couvert de mauvaise herbe, de bidon, une carcasse de voiture se faisait dévorer par les plantes dans un coin, du matériel de construction était entreposé dans le fond du terrain. Derrière le bâtiment, sur un semblant de dalle en bon état, Evans avait dressé quelque chose pour en faire un hamac, une cagette en bois servait de table de chevet et un petit poste de radio s'y trouvait. Le tout couvert d'un auvent en plexiglas qui aurait du être nettoyé au Karsher.

Voilà ce que donnait l'aspect extérieur, rien qui ne donne envie d'y mettre les pieds. Et personne n'y mettait les pieds. Pour les moldus qui passaient devant c'était juste un terrain couvert de végétation, ou dés qu'on y mettait les pieds on se faisait dévoré par les orties et piqué par les chardons. Mais l'intérieur était tout le contraire. Tout l'entrepôt était parcourut par des néons, la lumière presque clinique une fois allumé ne laissé aucun coin d'ombre. Une cinquantaine de personne aurait pu y vivre. La porte était l'entrée d'un garage. Deux motos gisaient devant, l'une d'elle dans un état lamentable.

Il y avait une autre porte qui menait au terrain vague et donnait directement sur le hamac. C'étaient les seuls entrées. Après, tout le tour était couvert de mur qui grimpait sur deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, ensuite c'était d'immense fenêtre fumée qui venait rencontrer le toit deux autres mètres plus haut. Dans la longueur l'entrepôt se constituait de la façon suivante : au niveau de l'entrée du garage en plus des motos, se tenait un établi qui longeait le mur. Une multitude d'outil en tout genre étaient rangés n'importe comment. Il y avait des perceuses, des scies, des haches, des fourches, tout un tas de choses qu'Evans ne touchait pas. Le jeune homme avait dressé une barre et accroché des rideaux d'hôpitaux pour cacher l'établi mais celui-ci était presque toujours ouvert. Après cette séparation se trouvait la cuisine. En plein milieu une table avec plaque et four incrustaient était entouré de banc.

Contre le mur, dans la même continuité que l'établi, se trouvait l'évier, le frigo et des meubles pour ranger sa vaisselle. Ensuite venait le salon, il n'y avait aucune séparation entre les salles, tout s'enchaînait à la suite. Un énorme canapé, une table basse, un meuble télé et une télé par-dessus. Rien d'autre. Après venez la douche. Si on pouvait appelez ça une douche. Un grand bac rectangulaire en mosaïque bleue se trouvait au centre, de la même façon que la table de la cuisine. Il n'était entouré de rien, pas de rideaux, pas de vitre. Aucune place pour l'intimité, tout était à découvert. Sauf les toilettes qui elle se trouvaient dans un petit établis à l'extérieur.

Après ça Evans avait installé un tapis et avait caché le mur du fond avec une bibliothèque. Elle mangeait les angles et longeait les deux murs parallèle jusqu'à la limite invisible de la salle de bain. Plein de pouf et de coussin avait était installé. Au milieu de ce petit coin chaud, il avait construit une sorte de puits en pierre, creux d'une cinquantaine de centimètre. C'était sa cheminée. Il faisait brûler les livres qu'il détestait et c'était plus ou moins sa seule source de chaleur. Au dessus il avait mis en place une mezzanine, elle faisait la taille du coin lecture. Dessus il y avait un matelas deux places recouvert d'épaisse couverture, d'autres livres traînés au sol. Une petite table de chevet ou reposait sa baguette. Et sur les cotés, des portant avec tous ses vêtements. A ce niveau là de l'entrepôt le toit était vitré et donne directement sur le ciel.

Le lieu de vie d'Evans ne laissait rien au hasard, si quelqu'un entré il était tout de suite vu. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit ou se cachait pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux. Evans connaissait les lieux. Il savait que juste en face de la baignoire il y avait une trappe qu'il pouvait ouvrir. Que celle-ci, en plus de donner sur le ballon d'eau chaude et un générateur de secours, s'ouvrait sur une sorte de laboratoire. Que tous ses livres de magies s'y trouvaient, en plus de son chaudron. D'une table d'opération et de divers médicament, drogue, potion. Que si des gens y faisaient plus attention ils verraient que tous les produits concerné le sommeil et que la plupart des livres parlaient de rêve et de cauchemars. Mais ça c'était le secret d'Evans.

Quand il arriva chez lui serré contre le dragon, la première chose qu'il fit c'est courir vers la lumière. Quand la pièce fût totalement éclairée, il put reporter sereinement son attention sur le dragon. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il s'était accroupi et avait ramené sa queue contre son corps. Evans marcha jusqu'à la trappe et l'ouvrit, il regarda l'animal.

\- Je ne vais pas te tirer, mais si tu veux que je t'enlève ça il va falloir entrer.

Le dragon se redressa et avança vers la trappe, il se laissa glisser sur les escaliers. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ou se placer. D'un battement d'ailes il se jeta sur la table et tourna dessus. Ses griffes cliquetaient sur le métal froid. Evans s'approcha de lui. Il passa ses doigts sous le collier et soupira. Il remit la clé dans la fente et la fit tourner. Le garçon ouvrit un des placards et en sortit une fiole dont le liquide brillait d'une couleur rose. Il se positionna en face de la tête du dragon.

\- Ne me mord pas. J'ai besoin de mes mains pour travailler.

Le dragon continuait de le regarder de ses yeux bleus, blanc.

\- Bien sûr tu ne peux pas me répondre. Bon ouvre grand et bois ça.

A son plus grand étonnement le dragon obéit. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la gueule. Evans eut tout le plaisir d'observer ses canines. Toutes pointues et toutes noires. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa nature à présent. Il versa le liquide sur la langue de la bête. Le dragon referma la bouche et s'allongea de tout son long. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent Evans repassa de nouveau ses doigts à travers le collier. Il tira sur les cotés et les piques du collier sortirent du cou du dragon, un épais liquide du même bleu que ses yeux coula des blessures. Evans observa le sang et il lui semblait que celui-ci était phosphorescent. Evans jeta le collier dans l'évier de la cave, il s'empara d'une autre fiole dont il versa le contenant dans une pipette.

Il fit couler quelque goutte du produit sur les trous du cou du dragon. Quand la bête écailleuse se réveilla elle avait un bandage à l'aspect plastifié autour du cou. Evans lui fit signe qu'il pouvait sortir de la cave. Encore un peu groggy il tomba lourdement au sol sous le rire du jeune homme. Le dragon mordit doucement la cheville d'Evans qui sursauta de terreur. Il lui sembla alors que la créature remontait les escaliers en rigolant.

Une fois la trappe refermée, Evans se permit enfin de détailler son nouvel ami. Le dragon avait la même tête qu'une vipère atheris, recouverte de plein de piques qui se baissaient ou se lever en fonction des réactions du dragon. Tout le long du traitement elles avaient été plaquées contre sa tête lui donnant un aspect lisse. Mais maintenant qu'il inspectait son nouveau lieu de vie, elles étaient dressées. Il faisait la taille d'un doberman et sa ligne était fine. Ses ailes étaient membraneuses et hérissaient de piques. Seule toute la partie de son cou, son abdomen et son ventre était lisse d'aiguilles. Sa queue finissait en une pointe. Evans était sûr qu'elle pouvait trancher tout un tas de choses. Evans recula vers un des interrupteurs le cœur battant il appuya. La pièce se plongea dans l'obscurité et Evans écarquilla les yeux.

\- Incroyable…

Le dragon d'un noir de jais était piqué d'une multitude de petits points brillant. Certains suivaient une courbe particulière, des parties de son corps étaient plus parsemé que d'autres. Tous ces points brillaient dans le noir. Le dragon ouvrit ses ailes et Evans constata avec émerveillement qu'elles scintillaient de la même manière. Il ralluma la lumière.

\- Tu es un nébuleux céleste…Regarde toi. Le plus beau dragon que le monde ai porté.

\- Merci.

La mâchoire d'Evans se décrocha. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Juste lui et le dragon.

\- Tu parles !? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Tu sais parler anglais.

\- En vérité vieux frère, c'est toi qui parle comme moi.

Evans s'accroupit devant le dragon.

\- Je parle comme toi ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix était douce, elle ressemblait presque à sa propre voix.

Evans étudia un peu plus le dragon. Il leva sa main et l'animal approcha sa tête. Il sortit sa langue et lécha les doigts du garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'amène quelque part ? L'endroit où tu vivais ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi vieux frère.

Evans se mit à rire et le dragon l'imita. C'était comme se parler à lui-même.

\- Tu m'imites ?

\- Je me lie.

Le jeune homme cessa de rire.

\- C'est une particularité pour votre espèce mais je ne suis pas un dragon.

\- Non mais tu me parles. C'est suffisant. Ne me laisse pas.

Evans entendit des pleurs. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et entoura la tête du dragon, ce dernier la posa contre son torse.

\- Je ne te laisse pas. J'ai deux questions.

\- J'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore grandir ?

\- Non.

\- Bien.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Ton nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Donne-moi un nom.

Evans réfléchit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Nova ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup.

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup, répéta le dragon.

.

.

.

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de description mais arf...j'y tenais un peu. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu. Un ptit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Questions

.

.

.

OooO

* * *

Grisbil frappa sa main et Evans sursauta. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il restait plus tard pour l'aider à forger. Evans n'avait pas dessiné, ni même fait de modèle, il s'était contenté d'attendre l'étape de forge. Grisbil travaillait sur un objet aussi minutieux qu'incongru. Evans avait tiré vers lui le dessin mais Grisbil l'en avait empêché. Le gobelin avait tout fait tout seul ou presque. A présent ils étaient seuls dans la salle de forge. Harry avait transporté le cube de sable qui servait de moule. Il poussa le lourd carré de sorte que le bec de la coulure, s'ajuste au trou du moule. Grisbil le regarda faire. Il poussa le jeune homme sur le coté.

\- Quand on ensorcelle un objet Evans, on met sa magie dedans. Les gobelins les plus puissants ensorcellent des objets puissants. Les sorciers puissants ensorcellent des objets puissants. Mais le sang est une autre forme de magie. Met ta main au dessus.

Evans tendit sa main droite, le gobelin le frappa a nouveau.

\- Pas cette main.

Le garçon observa sa main gauche et la mit au dessus du réseau de pierre. Son cœur battait la chamade mais il ne bougea pas. Grisbil appuya sur le mécanisme est un liquide remonta de la fente de pierre. Il était d'un gris translucide et brillant. Evans le regarda couler, puis il sentit comme des tas d'aiguille piquer sa main, pris de panique il voulût la retirer mais Grisbil l'en empêcha.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Evans voulût hurler de terreur mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa main se parsemé de gouttelette de sang qui perlèrent dans le liquide argentée, lui donnant une couleur rouge. Evans observa la scène avec crainte. Quand tout le liquide se retrouva dans le moule et que Grisibil lâcha sa main, il se retira si vivement qu'il tomba en arrière.

\- Il faudra que tu le casse Evans.

Jay hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Grisbil tira sur son vêtement.

\- Tu peux l'ensorceler de vive voix. Choisis bien ce que tu désires faire de cet objet Evans. Il n'obéira qu'à toi.

Evans sortit sa baguette, Grisbil lui avait demandé de l'emmener et avait trouvé un moyen de le faire entrer. Jay inspira un grand coup.

\- Cette main est ma main, ma main est magique, ma main ne brûle jamais.

Soudain sa baguette se consuma sous ses yeux, la plume de phénix qui se trouvait à l'intérieur brûla et tout fût aspiré dans le cube. Quand il ne resta rien de sa baguette, Evans entreprit de briser le cube sous le regard envieux de Grisbil. Le garçon brisa le morceau de sable qui servait de moule. A l'intérieur couvert de saleté se trouvait un gant. Evans resta planter comme un idiot à le regarder. C'était un gant de couleur bordeaux, qui montait jusqu'au coude. Lui et le gobelin se penchèrent dessus sans oser y toucher. Grisbil lui donna un coup dans les cotes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends…tu viens de perdre ta baguette, j'espère vraiment que ça vaudra le coup.

Evans s'empara du gant pourpre. Il retira le bandage qui entourait son poignet gauche. Grisbil grimaça en voyant l'ouroboros sur la peau du jeune homme. Evans le laissa tomber au sol et enfila le gant. L'étoffe était douce, dés qu'Evans termina de le mettre, le gant s'incrusta dans sa peau. Evans le regarda faire, il n'avait rien à craindre. Sa main et son avant bras était maintenant rouge sombre, comme une seconde peau ensanglanté. Il sentait Grisbil trépignait d'impatience.

\- Essaie-le !

Evans se mit à sourire, avant tout il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il retint son souffle.

-Travers m'a violé et ce garde m'a battu.

Il ne se passa rien. Evans tendis sa main.

\- Aguamenti.

Un filet d'eau se mit à entourer son bras. Evans le fit danser entre ses doigts. Il était estomaqué et Grisbil aussi.

\- Prodigieux, prodigieux, Evans tu es prodigieux.

\- Vous avez fait tout le travail.

\- Mais c'est ta magie qui à fait le meilleur…et ton sang.

Evans passa son autre main sur le gant. C'était la texture de sa peau. Il n'en revenait pas. Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de son coude et le tissu sembla se retirer de sa peau. Il pouvait l'enlever.

\- Tu feras des merveilles Evans. Crois-moi.

Grisbil était partit, il avait laissé à Evans le soin de tout ranger. Il avait quitté le jeune homme avec de grand sourire. Jay avait compris que le gobelin était là juste pour voir des choses merveilleuses. Quand il sortit de la forge il était aux anges. Le tatouage était peut-être toujours là, mais ce gant mettait temporairement fin à la malédiction. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver ce garde.

OooO

.

\- Hé, c'est toi Jay Evans !?

Evans se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Deux hommes arrivaient vers lui. Evans ne bougea pas et les étudias comme si ils étaient deux créatures sans cervelles.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi, répondit-il.

\- T'as acheté un dragon. Mais ce dragon tu vois, il était à nous et on aimerait bien récupéré ce qui est à nous.

Evans se gratta le menton. Il n'était pas devant des enfants de cœur. Le brun ferma les yeux, même quand il tentait d'aider un animal les ennuis lui tombait dessus.

\- Je ne l'ai plus.

L'un des hommes s'avança rageusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je ne l'ai plus, je l'ai confié à un ami. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit gambader dans une forêt en Russie.

\- Sale petite enflure ! Avada Kadav…

Mais avant que l'homme ne prononce son impardonnable, Evans s'était rapidement jeté vers lui. Il se tourna et d'un coup de pied circulaire vint frapper la mâchoire de l'homme qui s'écroula sans demander son reste. L'autre avait sortit sa baguette et Evans tendis le bras.

\- Expelliarmus.

La baguette s'échappa des doigts du sorcier et tomba pile dans la main de Jay. Qui fit un grand sourire face à ses nouvelles capacités.

\- Stupefix !

Le deuxième homme qui était sur le point de partir se figea immédiatement. Evans regard les deux corps. Il les tira pour les mettre côte à côte. Evans plaça sa main au dessus d'eux.

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Le corps des deux hommes se mit à flotter. Tout en gardant une main levée, Evans retourna dans la forge avec son paquet en main. Il posa les deux sorciers sur la plateforme et les recouvrit d'une bâche qui ramena les corps sur le grillage. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus personne dans la forge sauf quelque garde. Mais personne ne gardait les fours. Evans activa la plateforme. Tout en descendant il réfléchit posément à la suite des événements. Trente minutes plus tard il avait enfilé une combinaison et traînait les deux hommes vers la chaufferie. La nuit cet immense four prenait le relai et brûlé presque toute la nuit, à travers des tuyaux la chaleur voyageait et entourait le fond des cuves pour éviter que le métal ne se solidifie trop rapidement.

Il n'avait pas enfilé de protection sur ses deux prisonniers et même si la chaleur était largement moins intense qu'en journée, encore deux heures ici et ils commenceraient à suffoquer, leurs peaux rougiraient et des cloques finiraient par apparaître. Evans ouvrit une des pièces ou l'ont gardait le charbon. Il ramena les chaines qui servaient à tirer les bacs en fer pour ramener le sable et la pierre et attacha les deux hommes avec. L'un des hommes, celui qui s'était prit un coup, sortit de sa torpeur. Jay déplaça un moule creux en sa direction et un autre qu'il plaça juste à coté. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui se réveillait. D'un geste de la main gauche il referma la porte derrière lui. Il lança un silencio.

Evans retira son casque.

\- Si tu veux bien on va attendre que ton ami soit de nouveau parmi nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous !? Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais qui on est !

\- Non. Pour le moment je ne le sais pas, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que toi. Tu as essayé de me tuer. Que pour le moment tu n'es absolument pas en position de force et que donc tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton.

L'homme se tut immédiatement et Evans sourit.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air intelligent. Parfait.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du deuxième type et frappa sa joue, l'homme qui avait les yeux ouvert depuis le sort, les ferma. Il baragouina quelque chose et Evans le frappa de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Evans s'assit sur un des moules qu'il avait amené et étudia les deux hommes.

\- J'étais en train de passer une excellente soirée. Vraiment chouette…mais vous deux. Vous avez tout gâché. Alors si vous répondez correctement à mes questions, je serais peut-être de nouveau d'humeur à profiter de ma soirée. Si par contre, vous décidez d'être buté je me montrerai très désagréable.

\- Mais putain t'es qui bon sang ?!

Evans se leva et entoura une chaîne autour du poignet de celui qui venez de parlez. Par chance c'était celui qui avait tenté de le tuer. Il tira son bras qu'il plaça à l'intérieur du moule. Et accrocha la chaîne à une des boucles en bronze piquée dans la pierre pour accrocher le moule. Il s'empara de quatre blocs de charbon qui faisait la taille de son poing et les jetas dans l'autre moule.

\- Première question. Ou sont les gobelins qui devaient vous vendre le dragon ?

Aucun des hommes ne répondirent.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche.

Evans récupéra un des blocs de charbon.

\- Si vous ne parlez pas, je vais parler d'accord ? Vous voyez ce charbon ? Oui vous le voyez. C'est vraiment un objet pratique, surtout dans une forge. Là ou les cubes doivent être maintenus à une chaleur constante de 1000 degrés, ces petits bijoux magiques atteignent les 200 degrés Et vous savez le meilleur ? Non vous ne savez pas, mais c'est pas grave. Je vais vous le dire. Il s'embrase à une vitesse folle.

Evans rejeta le bloc dans l'autre moule.

\- Incendio.

Il y eu d'abord des crépitements, puis une immense flamme jaillit sous le regard horrifié des deux hommes. L'ambiance était étouffante, leurs visages ruisselaient de sueur. Evans remit son masque.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire !? Putain, fais pas ça ! Je vais répondre, je vais répondre !

\- J'écoute.

\- Ils sont morts ! Ont les as tués, ils n'étaient pas censé le vendre à quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Vous avez donc tué deux gobelins uniquement parce qu'ils ont vendus un dragon à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme au bras coincé se mit à pleurer devant le ridicule de la situation, mais l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Et alors. C'était le deal, ils ne l'ont pas respecté.

\- D'accord, disons que c'était de leurs fautes. Autre question, pourquoi ce dragon ?

\- On s'en fout de ça. On a juste besoin de dragon !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour…

\- Mais ferme ta gueule ! Ne lui dit rien il bluff.

L'homme attaché regarda avec horreur celui qui venait de crier. Evans reporta son attention sur le moule dans lequel brûlaient les charbons, il s'empara d'un crochet et leva un des blocs rougissant.

\- Nooonn ! Nonn ! Je vais le dire ! On en a besoin pour leurs os ! Leurs sangs, leurs yeux ! Ça se vend une fortune sur le marché noir !

\- Mais ta gueule !

\- Donc vous tuez les dragons pour revendre des parties de leurs corps. Je comprends.

Evans reposa le bloc dans le moule et se mit à fouiller le corps des deux hommes. Ils s'agitèrent sous les mains du garçon, celui qui n'était pas bavard l'insultait copieusement et le menaçait de mort si il ne les faisait pas sortir. Evans trouva ses revendications idiotes. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La confirmation d'acte de vente qu'il avait signé pour les gobelins. Un carré rouge était tracé dessus, signe que l'argent avait bien était encaissé. Evans soupira de soulagement. Si la brigade de police magique trouvait les corps des gobelins et remontait jusqu'à lui. Il y avait très peu de chance, mais pour une enquête criminel Gringrott ouvrirait les transactions, juste pour avoir la paix.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait des corps ?

\- Les corps… ?

\- Oui les corps des gobelins ! Vous en avez fait quoi ?

\- On les a enterrés.

\- De toute façon tu ne les trouveras jamais. Lâche l'affaire tu ne sais même pas à qui tu t'attaques. Tu nous tues, tu seras bien dans la merde après.

Evans fit la moue. Si lui bluffé, alors ce type était champion de poker.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois moi. Je crois que ceux pour qui vous bossez ne savent même pas que vous êtes ici. Je crois que vous avez merdez sévère et que si vous rentrez bredouille, vous risquez de ne plus voir la lumière du soleil. Je crois que si vous mourrez maintenant, vos supérieurs penseront que vous vous êtes tiré avec le fric destiné aux gobelins et avec le dragon, histoire d'arrondir vos fins de mois.

Le visage de l'homme contre le moule devint livide. L'autre homme fendit sa bouche d'une grimace d'horreur. Evans avait visé juste. Il était devant deux incapables. Peut-être même qu'ils agissaient en solo.

\- Mais je suis curieux…j'aimerais savoir qui sont vos soi-disant supérieur. Éclairez-moi.

L'homme assit fusilla du regard celui qui était en plus mauvaise posture.

\- Si on te le dit, je veux que tu nous garantisses que…

La main d'Evans serra le crochet et d'un coup sec abattit le bloc brûlant contre le visage de celui qui parlait. L'homme au sol glapit de terreur en voyant la joue de son coéquipier fondre sous la chaleur. Les morceaux de charbon emportèrent dans leurs chutes, sa langue, sa mâchoire et quelques dents du haut. Les boules encore chaude trouèrent sa peau et enflammèrent ses vêtements avant de continuer leurs chutes à l'intérieur de l'homme qui tressauta un peu avant de ne plus bouger du tout. Evans se passa la main dans les cheveux et tourna la tête vers celui qui restait. L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à gémir des « je vais tout dire. »

\- Est-ce que je dois me répéter ? Je veux dire, j'ai été clair au début non ?

\- Oui, oui…pitié, je vous en supplie, pitié, je vais tout vous dire.

Evans observa l'homme qui pleurait contre le moule, puis il se pencha vers lui.

\- On va faire les choses dans l'ordre okay ? Dis-moi oui si tu comprends.

\- Oui, oui…Oui.

\- Un seul oui c'est suffisant. Bon d'abord, tu vas m'emmener là ou vous avez enterré les gobelins. Ensuite tu me diras qui est l'idiot qui t'as demandé de venir ramasser des dragons et peut-être qu'après si je suis satisfait de tes réponses je te laisserais repartir. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui !

Evans détacha l'homme qui ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. il lui demanda d'attrapait les pieds de son coéquipier pendant que lui traînait le buste de l'homme. Ils le sortirent de la réserve et Evans ouvrit la chaufferie, il bascula légèrement emporté par l'énorme souffle chaud qui s'en dégagea. Puis il fit signe au coéquipier de l'aider à jeter le corps sur le charbon. Evans referma la porte et observa à travers les grilles ce que devenait le corps. Il avait déjà prit feu, d'ici quelques heures il ne resterait rien. Jay se tourna vers l'autre homme dont les mains commençaient à se recouvrir de cloques.

Il l'amena en salle de refroidissement. L'homme se jeta sur un des éviers et Evans fit couler l'eau sur ses mains. Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs et trouva de l'onguent anti-brûlure, il le donna a l'homme qui s'en tartina les mains et le visage. Ensuite il se tourna vivement vers l'évier et vomit. Evans le regarda faire sans broncher. A bien y regarder l'homme n'était pas vraiment un homme. Ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait mi long s'éparpillaient sur son crâne et collaient à son cou, il était maigre et avait le teint vitreux. Evans s'approcha de lui et il fit un mouvement de recul, se cognant le bas du dos contre le bas du lavabo. Evans lui tendait une serviette.

\- Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Est-ce que c'est important ? Vous allez me tuer non ?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Donne-moi ton nom.

\- Je m'appelle Timotee.

\- Okay Tim, tu sais transplaner.

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

Evans fouilla les placards et lui jeta une des combinaisons. Timotee l'enfila sans poser de questions. Ils remontèrent en silence. Pas une seule fois le voleur de dragon ne sembla décider à tenter quelque chose pour s'enfuir. Une fois dehors il laissa même Evans récupérer sa baguette. Il indiqua l'endroit ou ils avaient enterré les gobelins. Ce n'est qu'après avoir transplané sur le lieu funèbre et qu'Evans lui ai demandé de creuser qu'il se mit à pleurer.

\- Timotee…Hey Timotee ! Arréte de pleurer.

Timotee renifla bruyamment et essaya de se retenir. Evans s'approcha de lui et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, il l'a glissa entre les lèvres du garçon et l'alluma. Timotee tira dessus et se mit à tousser. Evans rigola et fuma aussi.

\- Tu as quel âge Tim ?

\- J'ai 19 ans.

Evans siffla.

\- Tu sais quel âge j'ai ?

\- Je sais pas…18 ans.

Evans explosa de rire et Timotee continua à creuser terrorisé.

\- J'ai 25 ans.

Le garçon leva des yeux ronds sur lui. Evans rigola de plus belle. Il reprit son calme assez rapidement et reporta un regard sérieux sur Timotee.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi le trafic d'organe ?

\- Parce que ça rapporte de l'argent. J'ai besoin d'argent.

Evans tendit la cigarette à Timotee qu'il l'a prit et expulsa ensuite une énorme fumée blanche et âcre de ses narines.

\- Tu es allé à Poudlard ?

\- Oui et je n'ai pas eu mes BUSES, alors j'ai du quitté l'école.

\- Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

Timotte baissa les yeux et murmura :

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Tu étais à Poufsouffle et tu finis par bosser pour la mafia magique !

Evans se mit à rire de nouveau et Timotee le fusilla du regard.

\- On pas tous la chance de faire les bons choix ! Je sais que j'ai merdé. Mais j'ai jamais était doué en magie, j'étais un bon à rien et on me le répétait souvent ! Et ça c'était facile…on avait juste à récupérer les dragons, les acheminés d'un point A à un point B. Mais qu'est ce que tu comprends toi, à ça. T'as payé 2000 putain de galion pour un dragon. Merde !

Evans ne répondit rien et Timotee se mit à creuser plus rageusement.

\- T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Le brun fit non de la tête.

\- Mais tu allé me tuer, pourquoi ?

\- C'était pour te faire peur, j'ai jamais tué personne…je suis pas un assassin.

\- Et si ton sort avait fonctionnait ? Et si j'étais mort, tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Je…je…sais pas.

\- Non tu ne sais pas. Personne ne sait ce qu'il faut faire après. Se repentir ? Continuer son chemin ? Ou ne rien regretter ? Tu ne sais pas et c'est tant mieux que tu ne saches pas Tim.

\- C'est la première fois que je voyais un mort…Les gobelins, c'est pas moi qui les ais tués c'était Bill.

\- Bill c'est celui que j'ai tué ?

\- Oui. Ça l'a énervé que les gobelins l'envoie chier. Lui il était du genre à tuer et à ne rien regretter. Et toi tu es quoi ?

\- J'aimerai être un repenti. C'est pour qui les dragons ?

\- Je sais pas, je peux te dire le nom de l'endroit ou sont amené les dragons pour…enfin tu vois. Mais je ne sais pas qui tire les ficelles, je sais que les parties les plus chères sont vendus lors d'enchère pour des riches. C'est tout.

Timotee se tu et faillit vomir de nouveau en apercevant la première tête du gobelin. Evans se releva.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ensuite ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est comme tu l'as dit, si je disparais, ils vont me poursuivre en pensant que je suis partie avec l'argent. J'ai pas envie de mourir.

Evans fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une petite carte. Il l'a donna à Timotee.

\- Demain soir, passe là bas et demande à parler au propriétaire. Si tu le fais Tim, je peux te promettre que tu auras la possibilité de faire les bon choix. Si tu n'y vas pas et que j'entends parler de toi de nouveau, que je me rends compte que j'ai la police et la mafia au cul. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de tes problèmes d'argent. En fait tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'aucun problème du tout. Tu m'as compris Tim ?

\- Oui.

\- Tire-toi maintenant.

Evans lui jeta sa baguette dans les mains et se mit dos à lui. Il entendit Tim détaler comme un lapin et pu enfin respirer. Il descendit dans le trou et sortit les cadavres des deux gobelins. Il transplana avec.

.

.

* * *

Evans mit en route la bétonnière. Il avait creusé un trou au fond de son jardin et s'était même fatigué à couper les gobelins en morceaux. Il stoppa la machine en se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu bizarre du béton au fond de son terrain vague. Il se gratta le crâne. Au même moment Nova courut vers lui.

\- Que fais-tu vieux frère ?

\- Je cherche à me débarrasser de corps encombrant.

Nova poussa le sac ensanglanté avec son nez et un bras de gobelin en sortit.

\- Nova laisse ça…

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose le dragon avait avalé goulûment le bras du gobelin. Evans mit sa main devant sa bouche. Nova continua à fouiller le sac, il avala presque un gobelin entier avant de dire qu'il n'avait plus faim. Evans jeta le reste au fond du trou. Il se dit qu'il aurait du prendre des blocs de charbon pour faire fondre le corps, puis il se frappa le front. Il avait un dragon.

\- Nova tu peux brûler ça ?

\- Oui vieux frère.

La gorge de Nova se mit à rougir et Evans eut peur que ses blessures s'ouvrent de nouveau, il allait lui dire d'arrêter quand Nova cracha une énorme gerbe de flamme bleue. Ça sortait plus comme un jet de lave en fusion que de simple flamme. Ce fut amplement suffisant. Evans pu nettement voir le corps fondre. Plus d'os, plus de chair, plus de Gobelin.

\- Voilà vieux frère. J'ai mangé toutes les taupes du jardin.

Evans gratta la gorge brûlante du dragon. Il avait besoin de repos, il avait besoin de se détendre. La première chose qu'il fit une fois dans l'entrepôt ce fut de se jeter dans son bain. Nova lapait l'eau en sifflant joyeusement. Il y en avait au moins un qui s'amusait de la situation. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les dragons c'est qu'il se fichait si vous rentriez les mains pleines de sang du moment que vous aviez à manger pour eux. Evans espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Une fois lavé il grimpa sur sa mezzanine, il alluma une autre cigarette et fuma en regardant le ciel. Il fouilla dans sa table de chevet et observa la petite fiole qui l'aidée à dormir. Nova grimpa sur le matelas et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Evans reposa la fiole, écrasa sa cigarette et s'allongea. Il s'endormit avec Nova sur ses jambes et les pieds contre le sol. Il fit d'horribles cauchemars.

* * *

.

.

OoooO

Cassius lui tournait autour. Il avait passé sa matinée à chauffer Evans et ce dernier commençait vraiment à ne plus tenir. Il avait une trique d'enfer, coincé dans son bleu de travail. C'était vendredi et dans quelques heures il pourrait enfin profiter du corps de son collègue en toute tranquillité. La seule chose qui le rassurait c'était de savoir que Cassius était dans le même état que lui.

Evans était venu plus tôt pour vérifier la chaufferie. Il n'y avait plus de traces d'homme. Il avait pu reprendre le travail le cœur léger. Grisbil avait fait la tête parce qu'il n'avait pas amené son gant, mais Evans trouvait cela vraiment imprudent. La sonnerie de l'heure du repas sonna, il jeta son casque et se précipita vers Cassius qui trottait en sifflant vers lui.

\- Tu le fais exprès c'est ça !?

\- Dis le que t'as envie de mon corps.

Cassius explosa de rire et Evans lui donna un coup dans les côtes, le blond en profita pour récupérer sa main. Il ramena Evans contre lui et plongea sa langue entre ses lèvres, le brun ne se fit pas prier pour l'accueillir et sourit intérieurement en sentant la main du blond attraper ses fesses. Il allait tirer Cassius pour qu'il trouve un endroit plus discret quand une toux se fit entendre derrière lui. Cassius rompit le baiser et leva les yeux, il se détacha d'Evans avec un air songeur. Le brun se tourna et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Devant lui un gobelin et deux autres personnes dont une qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

\- Jay Evans ? Ces messieurs dames voudraient vous parler.

Le blond s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour je suis le chef…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, je lis le journal comme tout le monde.

Son ton avait été plus sec que prévu et il se mordit la lèvre devant sa bêtise. Cassius se tenait droit derrière lui, pour Evans il avait l'air prêt à mordre. Le chef de quelque chose pinça les lèvres et Evans ferma les yeux pour reprendre un air normal.

\- Désolé j'ai été impoli. C'est pour quoi ?

\- N'importe qui l'aurait été si on l'avait interrompu en si bonne compagnie. Pouvons-nous discuter en privé s'il vous plaît ?

Evans tenta un sourire mais rata proprement. Il fit signe à l'homme et la femme de les suivre sous le regard suspicieux du gobelin et inquiet de Cassius.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, mais laisser moi vous présenter ma collègue l'officier Selice.

\- Officier ? Vous n'êtes pas l'Aurore Malfoy ?

Draco Malfoy étudia l'air interrogateur du garçon. Il essaya de chasser l'image du jeune homme se faisant peloter quelque minute avant et reprit son sérieux. Mais ses yeux bleus qui le scrutaient le mettaient légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais Aurore. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à propos du dragon que vous avez acheté.

Evans se figea. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être si rapide. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour les gobelins et pour les hommes. A moins que ces derniers aient été sous surveillance. Non impossible sinon ils les auraient arrêté durant son agression. Le cerveau d'Evans réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soit ils ne savaient rien et venez cueillir des infos, soit ils savaient tout et essayaient d'obtenir des aveux de quelque chose.

Evans opta pour la carte une. Il allait jouer l'idiot. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris du policier. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas imaginé le revoir de si tôt et surtout pas dans de telles conditions. Mais Draco ne l'avait pas reconnu et c'était un bon point pour lui. Si il l'avait reconnu il ne serait pas aussi calme. Evans se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'étudier les sorts de métamorphose plus intensément après ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _Regarde toi vieux frère. Toujours aussi clinquant. Pas une ride, pas de cernes, tu dors bien l'ami. Est-ce qu'il reste un peu de moi en toi ? Est-ce que tu as tourné la page ? Bien sûr que oui. Tu n'es plus Aurore, tu cours après les petits brigands ? Qu'est ce qui t'amènes vieux frère ? Les voleurs de dragon ? Ou mon odeur ? Je deviens fou quand je te vois. Je ne suis pas guéri on dirait._

Evans observa la coéquipière de Draco, celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur son tatouage. Il revint dans la réalité. Il sentait que quelque chose essayait de rentrer dans son esprit. Plutôt quelqu'un en fait.

\- Selon la loi, j'ai le droit de posséder une créature magique du moment qu'elle ne dépasse pas la taille autorisée en zone urbaine. J'ai acquis légalement ce dragon, j'ai encore l'acte de vente. Et je ne vis pas en zone urbaine.

\- Vous ne niez pas avoir acheté de dragon ?

\- Non je ne le nie pas.

Draco le regarda stupéfait.

\- A qui l'avez-vous acheté ?

\- A deux gobelins qui s'occupent de l'élevage il me semble. Ils avaient l'intention de le vendre à quelqu'un d'autre mais j'ai surenchéris, je n'aimais pas la façon dont il le traitait.

\- Vous avez acheté ce dragon parce que vous pensiez qu'il était maltraité ?

\- Oui.

Draco tourna la tête et fusilla le gobelin du regard. Ce dernier l'avait juste envoyé sur une piste inutile. Un jeune type qui veut faire le bien et achète un dragon par pur héroïsme.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il ne dépassait pas la taille autorisé, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Evans suivit le regard de Draco vers le gobelin et comprit. Ils étaient sur le coup du plus gros trafic et les gobelins devaient sûrement être dans le coup. Et le fait qu'Evans ait acheté Nova les arrangeaient bien pour tout mettre sur son dos. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Les gobelins même si ils ne trempaient pas dans ce genre d'histoire n'aimaient pas qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires. Il devait sûrement y avoir une infime partie d'entre eux qui revendaient les dragons au marché noir mais c'était suffisant pour les mettre tous aux abois.

\- C'est un petit dragon.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait le voir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre dragon peut-on le voir ?

Draco regarda le garçon qui fronça les sourcils. L'idée que des policiers viennent chez lui ne semblait vraiment pas lui plaire. Même si cet Evans n'avait rien à se reprocher pour le dragon, l'instinct de Draco lui disait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

\- Il est chez moi. Si vous voulez le voir il vous faudra un mandat.

Evans les salua d'un signe de tête et trottina vers Cassius. Il ne se tourna pas pour voir si Draco le regardait, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sentait son regard brûler sa peau.

Draco se tourna vers Selice qui n'avait pas pipée mot. Quand Jay ce fut éloigné elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Quel drôle de tatouage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sur son front chef, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Draco pencha la tête, en effet il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas réussit à défaire son regard des lèvres du garçon. Étrangement son visage lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un et ses lèvres étaient même quasi identiques mais le reste du visage ne collait pas. Il n'avait pas levé son regard plus haut parce que les yeux bleus du jeune homme ne l'intéressaient pas. En revanche il avait parfaitement détaillé son corps.

-C'était quoi comme tatouage ?

-Vous le verrez bien tout à l'heure. Vous allez voir ce dragon n'est ce pas.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une perte de temps. D'un autre coté je suis sûr que ceux qui ont vendu le dragon à cet Evans, vendaient sûrement leurs marchandises à d'autres. J'irais juste pour voir l'acte de vente.

-Oui bien sûr juste pour ça.

-Vous avez capté quelque chose ?

-Il ne mentait pas sur la vente.

Draco reporta son regard vers l'endroit ou Jay et le blond avait disparut. Il imaginait aisément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait bien aimé regarder ses lèvres encore un peu.

OooO

-Ils t'ont demandé quoi ?

Evans releva la tête du lit de camp de la salle de repos. Cassius parcourait son dos de ses lèvres avec douceur. Le brun se retourna et colla sa tête contre son torse.

\- Ils voulaient savoir si j'avais bien acheté un dragon.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'on les a mis sur une mauvaise piste…Combien de temps il nous reste ?

\- Une quinzaine de minute.

\- Oh c'est suffisant alors.

\- Suffisant pour quoi ?

Evans ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer au dessus de Cassius et lui présenta son membre contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'attaquait au sexe du blond. Cassius rigola un peu puis enveloppa la queue d'Evans dans sa bouche. Jay en fit de même. Ils se sucèrent longuement, en silence, savourant la langue et la salive de l'autre contre leurs membres tendues. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire taire les gens bavard. Cassius glissa un doigt entre les fesses d'Evans et tout en avalant son sexe, se mit à le doigter profondément. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun éjacule dans la bouche de Cassius. Ce dernier ne laissa pas une seule goutte s'échapper. Evans s'appliqua à parfaire son traitement et grâce à quelque coup de langue judicieusement placée, le blond tapissa sa gorge de son sperme. Evans avala tout avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, pile au moment ou la sonnerie retenti pour reprendre le travail.

La journée se passa à une lenteur affligeante et si Evans n'avait pas passé quelque temps avec Grisbil il serait devenu fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, profité de son week-end en toute tranquilité. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait voler avec Nova. Cette idée le mit en joie et c'est tout sourire qu'il sortit de la forge.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si joyeux ?

Evans fit un bond en arrière prés à frapper celui qui s'était approché furtivement. Il poussa un soupir en voyant Draco Malfoy complètement stoïque.

\- Tout le monde doit être joyeux quand c'est le week-end.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et observa le front du garçon. Une plume rouge était tatoué sur sa peau, il l'a regarda longuement sans savoir pourquoi il trouvait ça étrange. Ses yeux descendirent sur ceux du garçon qui le regardait avec étonnement. Ils étaient bleus, rien de bien folichon, rien de plaisant. Mais ses lèvres et ses épaules…

\- Jay !

Draco tourna la tête et vit l'autre blond avancer vers eux.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois tu vas m'inviter chez toi ?

Draco le trouva bien sûr de lui pour ne pas se soucier de sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'expédier royalement mais Evans fut plus rapide.

\- Désolé Jay, mais je dois encore répondre à quelque question. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

\- Oui c'est ce que tu dis toujours.

Cassius n'insista pas. Il n'était pas bête, il savait quand il devait s'effacer. Ce n'était pas comme si Evans n'avait pas mit les choses aux claires dés le début. Mais Cassius n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce policier regardait Evans.

\- Vous venez de mentir ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez des questions non ?

Evans ne voulait pas s'éterniser prés de lui. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance rapidement. Draco était une source d'inquiétude, et une source de danger. Et une épine dans sa vie. Il reprit :

\- Vous avez obtenu un mandat ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, je comptais sur votre sens de la justice et votre coopération.

Le brun émit un ricanement.

\- Vous êtes présomptueux. Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Voilà comment ça va se passer. Effectivement je n'ai rien sur vous, mais ça peut s'arranger. Vous acceptez maintenant et je suis satisfait. Vous n'acceptez pas maintenant et vous vous obstinait à me faire perdre du temps et bien je perdrais du temps. J'irais demander un mandat, puis je vous suivrais à la trace , je vous collerais au cul, comme un chien affamé se colle à un bout de viande.

Evans le fusilla du regard. Ça serait définitivement la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Draco ne broncha pas une seule minute. Il avait visé juste, ce gamin ne voulait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. Pas de chance pour lui il avait fouillé sans le vouloir dans les siennes.

\- Je veux juste voir le dragon et l'acte de vente. Après ça, je vous laisserais sûrement tranquille.

Draco détailla l'air perdu de Jay Evans. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus et réfléchissait à la question. Encore une fois le blond trouva la forme de son visage étrangement familière. Il se demanda alors quel âge avait ce garçon. A vue de nez il devait avoir 19 ou 20 ans pas plus. Mais sa façon d'étudier les choses et de réfléchir le rendait un peu plus vieux. Draco était soudainement intéressé. Et ce n'était plus juste une question d'enquête, il l'intriguait. D'un coup le garçon attrapa son bras.

\- Je vous emmène, je vous montre et si vous êtes satisfait vous déguerpissez de ma vie ?

\- Si je suis satisfait oui.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui Draco n'avait aucune envie d'être satisfait. Le brun se contenta de cette réponse, il secoua ses boucles brunes et les fit transplaner.

.

.

A suivre...


	7. Rencontre

RENCONTRE

.

.

La première chose que Draco vit en arrivant ce fût le feu qui crépitait, illuminant une énorme bibliothèque. A ses pieds, sur un tapis, plusieurs coussins étaient éparpillés et des tas de livres ouverts, de notes et de parchemin. Puis quelque chose dans l'ombre des flammes bougea. C'était noir et long, Draco fit un pas en arrière et la lumière éclata d'un coup. Il tourna la tête vers Evans dont la main était posée sur l'interrupteur. Jay Evans utilisait la lumière à la manière des moldus. Draco observa toute la pièce, un long rectangle ou tout était à sa vue. Un garage, ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, quelque chose comme un salon, juste une baignoire au milieu, un coin lecture et une mezzanine au dessus.

L'intérieur ne laissait aucune place au mystère. Evans se rapprocha de lui, il n'avait pas quitté son air mi-sérieux, mi-ennuyé. Ça énervait Draco, son attitude méfiante lui tapait sur le système. Il n'y avait que ceux qui se reprochaient quelque chose pour agir de cette façon. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit un sifflement. Sa tête pointa en direction du bruit. Il était là. Un dragon à tête de vipère, noir, de la taille d'un chien. Le dragon siffla en direction d'Evans qui ne bougea pas. Draco se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu ne réponds pas vieux frère, siffla le dragon, c'est à cause de l'étranger ?

Evans s'avança vers le dragon sous le regard inquiet du policier. Le brun se pencha et gratta son cou. Non il ne pouvait pas répondre. Si il répondait Draco comprendrait qu'il parle au dragon et il se mettrait à poser plus de question encore. Et les questions n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Evans embrassa la tête épineuse du dragon.

\- J'ai compris.

Nova ouvrit sa gueule et mordilla tendrement sa cheville. Draco était stupéfait. Ce dragon là agissait presque comme un animal de compagnie. Evans se redressa et pointa le dragon du doigt.

\- Voici Nova. Nova je te présente le chef de brigade Malfoy. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de drôle Nova ?

Le dragon ne faisait pas attention à Evans, il continuait à mordre sa cheville.

\- Mr. Malfoy porte le prénom qui te définit. Donc vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Soudain le dragon leva la tête, il s'approcha d'un pas furtif vers Draco et huma son odeur. Le blond remarqua alors quelque chose de vraiment fascinant. Ses yeux étaient verts. Un vert qu'il connaissait par cœur, le même vert dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Il reporta son attention sur Evans qui semblait prêt à totalement l'ignorer, ses yeux à lui étaient bleus. Draco avança rapidement vers lui et Evans fit un pas en arrière. Le policier étudia ses yeux, ils étaient bleu oui, mais derrière. Derrière, il y avait quelque chose.

\- C'est mon visage qui vous intéresse ? Si vous vouliez vous envoyer en l'air avec moi, il fallait le dire tout de suite. J'aime bien les blonds.

Draco se gifla mentalement. Mais quelque chose dans le ton du garçon avait changé. C'était de l'amusement.

\- Qu'allez vous faire de ce dragon ?

\- Ce que je vais en faire ? Et bien, pour le moment c'est lui qui fait ce qu'il veut. Il allume le feu sans qu'on lui demande, il dévalise mon frigo, ronfle fort. Ah mais c'est un excellent chasseur de taupes.

Nova comprit et fit un drôle de bruit que Draco et Evans entendirent. Il riait.

\- Donc vous allez le garder ?

\- Je l'ai acheté, très cher. Je me suis ruiné même. Je suis bon pour faire des heures supplémentaires.

\- Vous savez que si ce dragon atteint une taille non réglementé vous serez poursuivis ?

\- Nova va être enregistré, j'en ai fais la demande auprès du ministère de régulation des créatures magiques. Sa taille ne le classe pas dans la catégorie dragon, il est classé comme lézard. C'est étrange, mais c'est comme ça. Il ne grandira plus.

Evans laissa Draco en plan et monta sur la mezzanine. Le blond l'entendit fouiller et la proposition du garçon le fit rougir un peu tard. Il était beau, c'était certain mais il y avait quelque chose de malsain à vouloir quelqu'un qui ressemblait un peu à celui ou celle qu'on désirait vraiment. C'était proche de l'obsession. Même si le jeune homme n'avait que trés peu de similitude avec la personne de ses pensées. Evans redescendit avec un morceau de parchemin. Et le lui donna. Mais avant que Draco n'y jette un œil il lui posa une question qui le démangeait.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Draco étudia le garçon avec plus de force et Evans se sentit obligeait de continuer dans sa lancée.

\- J'utilisais celle de mon oncle et il est mort, donc sa baguette et dans sa tombe.

\- Vous auriez pu en acheter une chez Ollivander.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Les baguettes sont interdites dans la forge, ils en fournissent exceptionnellement, pour certain travaux. J'ai invoqué l'acte de vente avec une de leurs baguettes.

\- Comment ça se fait.

\- Normalement ça n'aurai pas dû arriver, mais on a été appelé pour remplacer un dragon au four. Dix hommes qui doivent lancer un sort de feu pour remplacer difficilement un dragon, voilà ce qu'on faisait. Et j'ai vu ces deux gobelins maltraité Nova. J'y suis allé. Ils avaient prévu de vendre Nova à quelqu'un d'autre mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai misé plus haut.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal de remplacer un dragon ?

\- Ça n'arrive pas souvent. Depuis que je travaille là-bas, je n'ai eu à remplacer de dragon que deux fois, durant les quatre derniers mois. Mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir si d'autres ont été remplacé. Ce n'est pas notre boulot. Les hommes restent en surface, les dragons restent en bas.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait pu avoir plus de dragon remplacé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je vous dis juste que j'en ai remplacé deux.

\- Les gobelins qui vous on vendus le dragon, saviez-vous à qui ils voulaient le vendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé. Et ils ne me l'auraient pas dit non plus. Il n'aime que l'or et les transactions, ils se fichent pas mal de qui vend ou qui achètes.

\- Vous les connaissiez ?

\- Absolument pas. Je vous le dis c'était une pure coïncidence que je les croise.

Draco ouvrit le parchemin et faillit s'étouffer en regardant le montant exorbitant qu'Evans avait du payer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un garçon de 18 ans puisse avoir autant d'argent. Ce n'était pas normal. Draco avait envie d'en savoir plus.

\- A quel point êtes-vous riche ? N'est ce pas étrange de dépenser autant pour un dragon, alors que vous vivez…Enfin je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça. Et qu'en plus vous travailler pour des Gobelins qui doivent vous payer moins d'un galion.

Evans se mit à rire et Draco trouva ça plaisant. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, c'était un rire sincère.

\- J'ai hérité de cette somme à la mort de mon oncle. Je la gardais en cas de coup dur, j'en avais dépensé un peu juste pour m'offrir mon entrepôt. Mais vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il est ?

Draco reporta son attention sur le dragon, celui-ci s'était enroulé autour des pieds d'Evans et mâchouillé sa chaussure. Non il ne voyait pas qu'il était.

\- Mon oncle avait un ami, un type qui étudiait et travaillait avec les dragons. Il y a des espèces communes et des espèces rares. Et puis il y a les légendes. Nova est une légende . C'est un dragon qu'on ne trouve quasiment plus. C'est un miracle d'avoir juste dépensé 2000 galions pour l'obtenir. Gardé ça pour vous s'il vous plait.

\- Est-ce que les gobelins savaient ?

\- Non, si ils avaient su, ils ne me l'auraient jamais vendu. Ils auraient pu en demander beaucoup plus chères. Mais c'est comme partout, il y a des connaisseurs et il y a des idiots. Eux, étaient clairement des idiots.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ?

\- C'est bizarre de s'appeler Draco et d'en savoir peu sur les dragons ?

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des créatures magiques.

Evans l'observa de ses yeux bleus et autre chose et Draco sut qu'il était piégé. Jay Evans l'intriguait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir quel âge vous avez ?

\- J'ai 25 ans, mais je vais en avoir 26 le 31 octobre.

Draco n'en revenait pas, il avait le même âge que lui. Pourtant il faisait beaucoup moins.

\- Je suis surpris . Vous êtes une personne étrange. Vous dépensez une fortune pour un dragon qui fait la taille d'un chien. Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette mais vous semblez en savoir énormément sur la magie. Vous travaillez dans une forge et votre lieu de vie est intriguant. Vous m'intriguez.

Evans ferma son visage.

\- J'ai répondu à vos questions. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici non ? A présent vous voulez juste en savoir plus sur moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de vous dire quoi que ce soit sur moi et je n'ai pas non plus envie que vous fouilliez dans mes affaires. Vous en savez déjà plus que n'importe qui.

Evans sentait le danger. Draco s'approchait de lui encore une fois. Il était trop prés, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la même situation. Il avait encore des choses à faire. Mais il était là, devant lui. Evans ne rêvait pas. Il avait tellement changé. Son air arrogant avait eu l'air de laisser la place à un charisme sans nom. Il savait qu'il était intelligent mais il n'imposait plus son savoir, il laissait les autres se rendre compte de ce qu'il était capable de faire et de penser. Draco avait la prestance de Lucius, se dit Evans. Sa prestance et son air fière, mais il était au dessus maintenant. Evans imaginé aisément qu'il n'était pas respecté parce qu'il faisait peur mais qu'il l'était parce qu'il inspirait quelque chose de noble et de confiant. C'était un homme droit. Evans lui était bancale et le voir chez lui, lui renvoyait toute sa faiblesse à la figure.

Draco soupira.

\- Je vais partir, j'ai juste une dernière question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous entendez en disant que j'en sais déjà plus que n'importe qui ?

Evans se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et gratta son tatouage en forme de plume. Draco trouva ce geste adorable et dérangeant.

\- Vous êtes la première personne à entrer chez moi. Si vous n'avez plus de question, vous pouvez partir.

Draco regarda une dernière fois Evans, puis le dragon. Il redonna l'acte de vente au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne mentait pas, il n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Il transplana.

Sitôt partit Evans se tourna vers Nova qui reprenait ses habitudes, il se mit sur ses pattes arrières et se jeta sur le garçon.

\- Parle moi !

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te parle. Pourquoi tes yeux ont changés ?

\- Je me lie. C'est ta vraie couleur.

\- Quand tu dis que tu te lies, ça signifie quoi ?

\- Que je ne vivrais que pour toi vieux frère.

Evans se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire de bébé dragon ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de progéniture.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Tant que je serais en vie, tu ne pourras pas mourir.

\- Mais si tu meurs je meurs aussi ?

\- Non. Je suis gardien de ton âme, tu n'es pas gardien de la mienne.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes rarissime, si vous vous liez à n'importe qui, vous ne risquez pas de vivre longtemps.

\- Tu sais des choses, mais tu ne sais rien non plus vieux frère. Je reste avec toi. Ne me laisse pas.

Evans serra le dragon dans ses bras et ce dernier lui lécha le visage.

\- Je ne te laisse pas.

* * *

OooO

.

.

Draco Malfoy éplucha le rapport de Garett et Jones. Les deux baguettes d'élite se tenaient droit devant lui.

\- Cette femme n'a pas mis une seule fois le pied dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle est extrêmement prudente. Chef je crois qu'elle sait qu'elle est surveillée.

\- C'est bien possible. Mais un dragon à disparut de la forge en début de semaine. Elle devra obligatoirement bouger, si elle veut vendre sa marchandise. Si au moins on avait un indice sur l'endroit ou était entreposé les dragons.

\- Vous ne savez pas ou sont passés les gobelins qui ont vendus le dragon à ce Jay Evans ?

\- Non mais j'ai deux avis sur la question. Soit ils se sont tirés avec l'argent d'Evans, soit ils sont morts.

\- Mais du coup si c'est la deuxième option, ce type est en danger ?

Draco doutait réellement qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Si il avait du se faire agresser ça aurait dû arriver depuis longtemps. Selon lui les Gobelins avait dû être prévenu que les flics viendraient et avaient préféré déguerpir sans demander leurs restes. Evans avait peut-être raison en disant qu'ils étaient idiots. Encore une fois il pataugeait. Rosmond était une femme constamment sur la défensive et surprotégé de surcroît. Elle marchait toujours à découvert, ne cachait rien de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle agissait sous leurs nez et ils ne trouvaient rien. Elle était exactement comme l'entrepôt d'Evans. Draco se força à chasser le garçon de son esprit. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Son rire, un peu familier, ses lèvres qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu, non, qu'il savait avoir déjà vu. Et ses yeux verts. Draco se mit à rire Evans n'avait pas les yeux verts, il espérait juste qu'il les ais.

\- Chef ?

\- Vous voyez cet homme sur la photo.

Draco indiqua un des hommes qui se trouvait prés de Rosmond.

\- Oui.

\- Vous ne remarquez rien ?

\- C'est le seul qui réapparaît plusieurs fois. Tous les autres gardes du corps, changent mais lui il est quasiment toujours là.

\- Bien vu Jones.

\- Mais pas Lundi. On a commencé à la surveiller Lundi midi après la réunion. Mais il n'était pas là ce jour là.

\- C'est vrai il apparaît sur les photos qu'à partir de mardi en fin de matinée. Ça veut dire que c'est sûrement lui qui gère la marchandise.

\- On va un peu vite en besogne, il avait peut-être la grippe.

Jones fusilla Garett du regard.

\- Il faut qu'on le surveille lui, chef !

Draco ramassa les photos. Il sentait l'excitation de Jones, celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui rentrer dedans. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait le surveiller.

\- Faites donc. Jusqu'à samedi minuit. Mais si il bouge vers un autre endroit, qu'il s'éloigne de Rosmond, prévenez moi directement. Je m'adresse surtout à vous Jones ne faites rien d'inconsidéré.

\- Bien chef.

Les deux agents disparurent. Draco savait parfaitement que Jones ne jouerait pas le jeu. Il aimerait bien quelque chose pour la suivre à la trace. C'était une sorcière pour laquelle il s'inquiétait énormément. Draco sortit le losange de sa robe, il passa son index sur le rebord tranchant. Jones ressemblait à Hermione et Evans…Evans ressemblait à Harry. Qu'avait-il fait pour être entouré de sosie. Il se leva et quitta son bureau. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

.

.

OooO

George Weasley déposa trois verres sur la table, il versa le whisky dans chacun des trois. Il s'assit et prit le sien. Il trinqua avec les deux autres personnes et ils burent leurs verres d'une traite.

\- C'est ce que font les célibataires un vendredi soir ?

\- Hermione ne gâche pas ça. Ne nous rappelle pas qu'on est des trentenaires qui dorment seul.

\- Parle pour toi George, je n'ai pas encore trente ans. Je suis encore jeune, beau et fringant.

\- C'est cela Draco, mais toi tu n'es pas célibataire, tu es marié à ton travail.

Hermione pouffa et le blond la fusilla du regard.

\- George à raison Draco. Est-ce qu'elle est au moins satisfaisante ?

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Elle me fait dormir sur le canapé.

George et Hermione explosèrent de rire. Le roux reversa le liquide ambré dans chaque vert. Puis le silence s'abattit sur eux. Hermione sourit doucement et George tapota ses ongles contre la table.

\- Au fait, j'ai revue Ron.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il s'est excusé.

\- Et tu lui as pardonné ? S'exclama George.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était mon ami George.

\- Et c'est mon frère ! Mais toutes les horreurs qu'il a dit sur Harry, Hermione !

\- Et il s'est excusé, il s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Ah oui et c'est maintenant qu'il se réveille…Il a besoin d'argent ?

Hermione regarda Draco avec un air blessée. Le blond avait prononcé ses mots sans lever son nez de son verre. Tout le monde savait que Ron ne s'en sortait pas vraiment bien. Il avait quitté l'entreprise de George, n'était pas devenu Aurore et travaillé comme serveur dans un pub de pré-au-lard. Si Harry avait chuté en enfer Ron lui creusait son trou lentement. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de douter de la parole du roux. En ce qui concernait George c'était plus la peur d'être trahis une seconde fois. Il se remettait encore moins du départ d'Harry et Draco avait presque crût qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Pendant un petit moment il avait évité le garçon, puis il s'était rendu compte que son comportement était puéril.

Il avait agit par jalousie mais George était seul. Il s'était excusé, George avait accepté ses excuses et à présent, il était ce qu'il considérait comme un ami précieux. Ron était un élément perturbateur. C'était un garçon qui se pensait ambitieux mais qui n'avait pas les moyens de l'être. Du moins, il avait eu ces moyens et les avaient gâchés. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione et pas aussi débrouillard qu'Harry et il jugeait rapidement. Mais il avait fait partie du trio d'or, il avait été ami avec Hermione et Harry durant plus de sept ans. Peut-être s'était-il enfin rendu compte de l'importance d'être bien entouré. Et Hermione était seule aussi, elle avait besoin de retrouver quelque chose de cette époque ou tout allait bien même dans les pires moments. Ou ils étaient ensemble. Draco n'aimait pas ce schéma, il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il avait fait des efforts monstrueux pour aller au-delà de tout ce que son père lui avait inculqué, toutes ses idées rétrogrades bien enfoncées dans son crâne.

Draco avait essayé de passer outre, après la mort de son père il avait reprit sa propre éducation en main. L'ombre de Lucius planait au dessus de lui à chaque fois qu'il tentait de penser autrement. Il n'était plus le petit prince, il n'était plus l'héritier, il ne voulait plus l'être. Tous ces changements il le devait en grande partie à Hermione. Celle qu'il avait longtemps traitée de sang de bourbe avait été son salut. Elle avait remis en question toutes ses croyances, toutes ces histoires à propos de pureté du sang. Hermione était sûrement la plus pure d'entre eux. Elle l'avait pardonnée si vite. Elle croyait à la rédemption, à la justice elle pensait qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer. Draco lui avait tout raconté, il lui avait dit qu'il s'en était voulu. Que plein de fois il aurait pu faire en sorte de mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort, qu'il aurait pu les aider. Que peut-être il aurait pu faire en sorte que les choses se passent mieux pour Harry. Mais il y avait son père et la peur de la déception et du rejet. La peur de ne pas être pardonné ou prit au sérieux. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Dumbledore.

Et toutes ses idéaux avait volé en éclat en voyant le visage défiguré d'Harry dans le manoir. Mais cette partie là de l'histoire il l'avait gardé pour lui. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir que voir Harry risqué sa vie de cette façon avait tout remis en question. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait entrevu quelque chose de bien pire si Harry mourrait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que même hésitant Draco avait poursuivit Harry dans la salle sur demande pour essayer d'entrevoir quelque chose de meilleur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Draco jalousait Harry depuis son enfance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Draco admirait Harry depuis son enfance. La peur, la colère, l'envie, avaient été des freins autant qu'ils avaient été des tremplins. Il avait voulu rattraper Harry. Il l'avait juste frôlé.

Quelque part il se sentait meilleur que Ron et quelque part d'autre il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui. Il avait sept années de bons et loyaux services dans sa poche et Draco n'avait que son travail, cinq discussions houleuses et le souvenir du corps d'Harry contre lui. C'était logique de faire revenir Ron dans la vie d'Hermione. Mais Draco ne s'y ferait pas, il ne voulait pas être mis de coté. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait c'était de se dire qu'Harry n'en avait sans doute plus rien à faire de Ron.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de le croire lui mais de me croire moi. Ron n'a rien demandé à part le pardon. Il s'en veut énormément et je suis sûr que c'est vrai.

\- Ça aurait été plus facile si Harry était mort.

\- George !

\- C'est vrai après tout. Il y aurait eu une tombe sur laquelle on aurait pu se recueillir. On se serait croisé, on aurait discuté, on se serait pardonné et on aurait avancé. On aurait plaisanté sur des anecdotes idiotes en se promettant de revenir l'année prochaine. Entre-temps on se serait invité pour les anniversaires, les mariages, les naissances.

\- Fred est mort et ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

George leva un regard douloureux sur Draco. Le blond sourit faiblement.

\- On est poursuivis par les fantômes, qu'ils soient mort ou vivant. Aucun de nous n'arrive à faire de grand pas, on piétine. Ça devrait être facile de vivre normalement, vu que le pire est derrière nous. Pourquoi les autres y arrivent et pas nous ? Pourquoi est ce que nous n'avons pas le droit d'être heureux. N'est ce pas ce que Dumbledore à dit, qu'on ne devrait pas avoir pitié des morts, mais plutôt des vivants et de ceux qui vivent sans amour.

\- Aucun de nous ne veut faire entrer l'amour, parce que quand il disparaît la douleur est insupportable.

\- Insupportable, souffla George, oui c'est le mot. Excuse-moi Hermione, tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

Hermione prit la main de George et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle prit celle de Draco avec autant de douceur.

\- Il est peut-être temps de faire quelque chose pour nous.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, mais ils savaient qu'Hermione avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour eux.

Sur le chemin du retour Hermione tenait le bras de Draco. Ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe.

\- Nous deux c'était bien quand même.

\- Hermione Granger, vous me draguez ?

\- Non Draco, je réfléchissais. On ne se prenait jamais la tête, notre seul sujet de discorde c'était Harry mais sinon tout allait bien entre nous.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est pour ça que ça n'aurais jamais marché.

Draco coula un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.

\- On était trop parfait. Une sang de bourbe et un sang pur, toujours à cheval l'un sur l'autre dans les notations à Poudlard. Toujours prompt à résoudre leurs problèmes de façon efficace avec des discussions intelligentes. On n'aurait pas vu les années s'écouler. On aurait même finit par avoir une relation automatique et monotone. Certains aspirent à ce genre de tranquillité. On aurait été tranquille.

\- Mais pas heureux.

\- Mais pas heureux en effet. Je suppose que nous sommes maso, nous aimons les problèmes et la confrontation. Tu serais devenu un chien docile pour ne pas me froisser et je serais devenue pédante pour être à ta hauteur.

\- On serait donc devenu un couple parfaitement chiant et sans saveur.

Hermione rigola.

\- C'est exactement ça. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble parce nous sommes beaucoup trop fait pour être ensemble. Mais tu ne me transportes pas Draco, tu m'aimes, mais ton amour est une obligation, un remerciement. Tu m'aimes parce que tu penses que tu me le dois.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

\- Mais il y a une part de vérité.

\- Oui Hermione, je t'aime parce que tu corresponds à tout ce que mes parents auraient pu aimer chez leur bru, en dehors de ton sang. Je t'aime parce que tu es lucide et naturel. Je t'aime parce que tu ne mens jamais. Et parce que tu es solide et émouvante. Mais je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es entière, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais comment danser avec toi, et tu sais comment danser avec moi. On est sur un pied d'égalité, tu es ce que je suis et je ne m'aime pas assez pour t'aimer correctement. Toi et moi avons besoin de quelqu'un qui nous surprend, quelqu'un avec qui on ne sait pas quoi faire, qui nous fait tourner en bourrique. Qui secoue notre vie rangée.

\- Oui voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu as parfaitement compris le fond de ma pensée. C'est d'une tristesse.

\- C'est vrai quel genre de couple, ou d'amis serait capable d'avoir ce genre de conversation posé sans s'énerver. Nous sommes désespérants.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te tienne tête et qui ne résous pas les problèmes en trouvant des concessions à 50/50. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'amuse et qui n'est pas psychorigide.

\- Merci pour le compliment Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et se regardèrent tout les deux. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

\- Tu es parfaite Hermione Granger, celui que tu choisiras aura bien de la chance.

Il embrassa son front. Hermione sourit puis elle fouilla à l'intérieur de son manteau. Elle poussa un peu Draco et lui donna la baguette. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est ta baguette n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- C'est celle qu'ils ont confisquée à Harry, c'est celle que j'ai récupérée chez George il y a un an. J'avais dans l'espoir qu'Harry vienne la récupérer, mais il n'est jamais venu.

Draco regarda sa baguette. Harry était venu, parce que c'était sa baguette. Harry était venu chez lui parce qu'il avait cru que cette baguette y serait. Mais Draco ne l'avait pas accueillit avec cette baguette.

\- J'avais oubliée qu'Harry avait fait réparer sa baguette à lui. Elle devait être cachée à Square Grimmaurd.

Draco recula d'un pas. Si Harry avait déjà sa baguette, alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Sa vue se brouilla et il essuya ses yeux rageusement. Harry était venu pour lui.

\- Draco ?!

\- Si il est venu. Il est venu la chercher.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis elle l'a referma, un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux. Elle entoura Draco de ses bras et colla sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolée Draco.

Draco lui rendit son étreinte. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être désolé. C'est Harry qui aurait du l'être. C'est Harry qui devait s'excuser. C'est lui qui leurs brisaient le cœur.

.

.

A suivre


	8. Oiseau de proie

Garett rangea son appareil photo. Il jeta un œil à sa montrer et soupira. A coté de lui Jones collait sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle aimait bien les voitures, dans sa famille ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin, c'était un truc de moldus. Mais la voiture de Garett lui plaisait, c'était une mini cooper noir. Rien qui ne collait avec la personnalité de son coéquipier. Garett était un homme solide, il mesurait 1m93, il entrait très difficilement dans sa voiture. C'était un beau métis, taillé comme une gravure de mode, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coupés très court. Ce que Jones aimait chez Garett en plus de son physique de gardien de prison, c'était surtout ses sourcils, ils étaient impeccablement bien taillés, naturellement.

Elle aimait aussi son humour. Garett faisait peur aux premiers abords, mais quand on le connaissait bien c'était un clown. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il possédait dénoté totalement de son physique. Garett était un sang-mélé, ses grands-parents coté maternel était des moldus, il en savait plus que Jones sur ce monde. Il vivait même de ce coté du monde. Il avait un appartement dans un quartier un peu sauvage de Londres. Tout chez lui fasciné Jones, quand elle n'était pas fascinée par les criminels. Elle écouta son coéquipier soupirer, elle se doutait qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure de surveillance et que Garett restait juste pour elle. Mais bientôt il commencerait à souffler plus fort, à tousser et à grogner. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Leur surveillance n'avait rien donnée. L'homme de main de Rosmond n'avait pas bougé du bar ou il se trouvait et même Jones commençait à déchanter. Pourtant c'était la plus patiente des deux.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il sait.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir trouver une autre façon de l'espionner. Rentrons pour ce soir Jones. Demain tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison et on trouvera une solution pour les filer discrètement. Ou pour passer totalement inaperçu.

Jones soupira et décolla son nez de la vitre. Garett avait raison, ils avaient été imprudent dans leurs façon de faire et ça leur portait préjudice. Son coéquipier démarra la voiture et quitta la rue ou il se trouvait.

Quand Jones arriva devant chez elle, elle resta plantée sur le trottoir à regarder la voiture de Garett s'éloigner. Quand le véhicule tourna elle en fit de même. Elle ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et transplana.

Elle consulta l'heure sur une des horloges qui se trouvaient sur un des lampadaires. Il était presque une heure du matin. Jones se colla contre un mur de la ruelle qui donnait sur la sortie arrière du bar ou se trouvait l'homme de Rosmond. Elle souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et patienta.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Et le voir sortir si vite confirma le fait qu'il n'était pas dupe sur sa surveillance. Une berline noire se gara devant la ruelle, deux hommes en sortirent pour accueillir celui sous surveillance. Jones nota mentalement la plaque et la marque de la voiture. Les trois hommes discutèrent puis l'homme de main prit place coté passager. Jones grimpa sur le balai qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle avant de partir. Dés que la voiture se mit en route elle s'envola.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber, et c'était sous l'eau qu'elle suivait la voiture. Elle restait à une distance assez éloignée sans pour autant les perdre de vues. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle vola, mais éternua violement au moment ou la voiture tournait vers les docks. Jones descendit prudemment. Elle cacha son balai et se décida à continuer à pied. Elle pénétra sur la zone interdite sans se soucier un seul instant des recommandations marqué sur le grillage. Elle était silencieuse et habile. La policière ne tarda pas à trouver la voiture.

Elle était garée devant un immense bâtiment, à cotés se trouvaient deux camions réfrigérés. Jones n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça s'effectuait sous l'œil des moldus, mais après réflexion ça avait presque du sens. Les sorciers étaient tellement soucieux de ne pas se mélanger, qu'ils évitaient ce genre d'endroit. Ça ne leurs seraient jamais venus à l'esprit de fouiller les terrains moldus. Beverly fit le tour des conteneurs maritimes qui s'empilaient sur le port. Elle voulait s'approcher au maximum au moins pour entendre leurs conversations. Elle se glissa vers le bâtiment et se cacha derrière des containers. La vois des hommes lui parvint sans mal.

\- C'est le dernier ?

\- Oui les gobelins sont sur les dents, la brigade magique les as à l'œil.

\- Comme nous tous. Ça fait une semaine que je suis suivi par une mini.

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on reporte la vente aux enchères.

\- Il va falloir, je doute qu'on nous laisse tranquille.

\- Non c'est bon, je pense qu'ils ont lâché l'affaire, de toute manière il est déjà dépecé. Du moment qu'on conserve les parties en bonne état jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine ça devrait bien se passer.

Jones glapit de dégoût et mis immédiatement ses mains devant sa bouche. Dans son empressement elle cogna son dos sur une plaque en tôle qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit !?

\- Merde Gary va voir ?

\- On fait quoi on charge maintenant ?

\- Non on laisse ça là.

Mais Jones entendit nettement le bruit du mécanisme de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle voulût se relever mais la tôle craqua un peu plus. Au même moment un des hommes s'avançait vers elle. Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand un voile se posa sur son visage et une main rejoignit la sienne qui couvrait sa bouche. L'homme passa à quelque pas d'elle mais sembla ne pas la voir du tout. Contre son oreille soufflait une respiration calme. L'homme qui était venu voir s'écarta et retourna du coté de ses coéquipiers.

\- C'était sûrement un chien.

\- Okay chargez ça alors !

Jones était pétrifiée, elle glissa sa main libre vers sa baguette mais celui qui la tenait l'en empêcha. Elle tourna ses yeux le plus possible. Son agresseur murmura quelque chose contre son oreille. Jones ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Lentement il se détacha d'elle, Jones tourna vivement sa tête et il lui fit signe de se taire. Elle n'arriva pas à le détailler dans le noir, mais elle se rendit parfaitement compte que c'était un homme et que quelque chose couvrait son visage. Il agita sa main gauche en murmurant quelque chose, puis lui fit signe de se lever. Jones obéit presque immédiatement. Il retira ce qui les couvrait, il plia la cape et la glissa sous son haut. Jones l'étudia un peu plus. Il faisait sa taille, et était finement musclé.

Elle devina que tout son corps était recouvert d'une combinaison moulante sombre et seul sa main et son avant bras gauche était couvert d'un tissu d'une autre couleur. Sa tête était recouverte d'un masque qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de mieux regarder. L'homme lui indiquait une direction derrière eux et fit les signes pour lui demander de le suivre. Jones acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent dans la direction opposée aux hommes en longeant le bâtiment.

L'homme agita sa main gauche une nouvelle fois et vers le haut en murmurant quelque chose et une des fenêtres en hauteur s'ouvrit. Il se colla contre le mur plia son genou et mis ses mains de façon à faire grimper la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se posa pas plus de question et appuya sur les épaules du mystérieux inconnu. D'un geste souple il l'a souleva et elle s'agrippa immédiatement au rebord de la fenêtre. Un mouvement de bassin félin plus tard et elle retombait sur ses pieds dans une pièce sombre. Elle s'écarta un peu du mur et observa l'homme descendre après elle. Il lui signa de prendre sa baguette et Jones le fit. Prudemment ils avancèrent vers la sortie de la pièce. La porte était entrebâillée. A la lumière elle put enfin voir ce qui couvrait le visage de l'homme.

C'était un masque, finement taillé qui prenait la forme d'une tête d'oiseau. Le bec pointue terminé au dessus de ses lèvres et l'objet caché son visage à partir de la moitié de ses joues jusqu'en haut de son front. Le tout se terminait au dessus de ses cheveux en deux petites aigrettes pointues. Le masque était savamment ciselé et Jones se dit que ça pouvait très bien être une pièce qui aurait pu avoir sa place dans une bijouterie. Sur le masque des signes cunéiformes étaient gravée, et seul deux trous creusaient à l'intérieur laissaient deviner la couleur des yeux. Jones ne les vit pas mais elle voyait parfaitement bien la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouges, lisses et plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Il poussa doucement la porte et cette dernière ne couina pas. Ils se trouvaient derrière d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des bocaux. Ils étaient tous remplis d'organes, de morceaux de viandes en tout genre et flottaient dans un liquide jaunâtre. L'inconnu tira son bras pour la faire avancer. Ils continuèrent le plus silencieusement et Jones faillait crier d'horreur.

Elle l'aurait fait si l'homme n'avait pas plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, mais elle sentit à son tremblement qu'il devait être dans le même état qu'elle. De là ou ils étaient ils pouvaient distinctement voir la scène monstrueuse qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Un dragon de la taille d'un éléphant, qui devait sûrement être âgés de soixante ans, donc jeune, se trouvait allongé sur des bâches en plastiques. Autour de lui s'agitaient deux hommes habillés comme des médicomages, le visage protégé par des masques en plastique. Jones observa un autre homme s'avancer et il tenait dans sa main une pince aussi grande que son torse. La tête du dragon avait été coupée mais pas séparé de son corps. Le sang qui coulait était récupéré par un autre homme qui s'empressait de remplir des bonbonnes. Ils effectuaient tous leurs tristes besognes avec des gestes précis et sans une once de dégoût.

Jones leva sa baguette mais l'homme repoussa son bras. Elle le fusilla du regard mais lui, ne la regardait pas. Il se détacha d'elle et lui indiqua l'homme de main de Rosmond. Jones comprit alors qu'il n'était pas là pour le dragon. Elle lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il lui indiqua la pièce d'où ils venaient et elle y rentra.

De nouveau dehors ils se regardèrent et l'homme s'accroupit devant elle, il se pencha prés de son oreille et Jones respira son odeur. Il sentait le bois brûlé.

\- On ne peut plus rien pour le dragon, murmura t-il, mais il me faut un de ses hommes.

Jones secoua la tête.

\- Je ne ferais rien d'illégale, il faut que je prévienne mon chef.

\- Et prendre le risque de faire capoter leurs missions. Tu n'es pas supposée être là. Appelle-le si tu veux mais laisse moi faire ce qu'il faut.

L'homme se redressa et avança rapidement vers la voiture. Jones réfléchit rapidement puis se décida à le suivre.

Les hommes rangés leurs cargaisons dans un des camions, une épaisse fumée blanche en sortait. Jones et l'inconnu les regardèrent faire. Quand le premier camion fut remplis ils l'observèrent disparaitre des docs. Jones sentait la colère montait en elle, mais elle était presque sûr que l'homme n'en menait pas large. Elle pouvait voir son corps se lever et s'abaisser au rythme furieux de sa respiration. Elle se sentit rassurée. Au bout d'un interminable moment le deuxième camion fut rempli. Les dépeceurs montèrent dans celui-ci. Un des hommes de la berline, appuya sur un des énormes boutons qui se trouvaient sur le battant de la porte, qui se referma. Quand l'inconnu vit disparaître le camion derrière les containers il se redressa brusquement. Jones à sa suite. Elle ne sut comment mais l'homme devant la porte reçut un stupéfix. Sa baguette à elle se pointa sur le conducteur et cria un « petrificus totalus ». L'homme de main s'empara de sa baguette mais l'inconnu agita sa main et l'homme se retrouva au sol entouré de corde. Jones et l'inconnu entourèrent le chef du trio.

\- J'ai quelque petite question monsieur Pratt et j'aimerais que vos réponses soit sincères.

\- Va te faire voir !

L'inconnu secoua la tête. Jones le frappa violement dans les cotes.

\- Si tu vas répondre espèce de monstre !

L'homme au masque se pencha vers et attrapa son menton de sa main ganté. Quelque chose se mit à rougir et l'homme se mit à hurler. Puis l'inconnu reprit de sa voix calme.

\- Ou va cette marchandise ?

\- Dans un hôpital désaffecté ! Elle y reste jusqu'à la vente aux enchères !

L'inconnu sembla étonner de la réponse rapide. Mais finalement il s'en contenta. La police n'usait pas de stratagème barbare pour dénicher ces bandits, ceux-là devaient forcément se croire supérieur et dés qu'ils tombaient sur plus fort se mettaient à parler facilement.

\- Comment fait-on pour participer à cette vente ?

\- Il faut payer, Rob Harrigton !

Le roux lâcha Pratt. Puis l'assomma d'un coup de pied. Il se tourna vers Jones.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à les mettre dans la voiture ?

Jones ne dit rien mais obéit. Une fois les trois hommes dans la voiture, ils leurs jetèrent un sort d'amnésie.

\- Tu n'appelle pas ton chef ?

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas censée être là. Et je suppose que parler de cet endroit est un peu tôt.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais faire des recherches sur cet Harrigton, je dirais que j'ai suivis Pratt jusqu'ici, que j'ai notée sa plaque et le lieu mais que je ne suis pas entrée. On me passera un savon pour avoir agit en solo mais ça sera tout je pense. Le plus important c'est la vente n'est ce pas ? On pourra attraper tout le monde là bas. Vendeur comme acheteur. Je n'éveillerais pas les soupçons tant que je n'aurais pas le lieu et la date.

\- Tu es brillante. Vraiment brillante.

\- Oui tout le monde me le dit.

\- Oublie Harrigton. Je m'occupe de ça. Demain cet endroit sera vide. Est-ce que tu as de quoi prendre des photos ?

\- Oui j'ai un appareil moldus très utiles pour ça. Que voulez vous faire ?

\- Je vais te laisser prendre des photos.

L'inconnu appuya sur le bouton et ouvrit la porte. La carcasse du dragon s'y trouvait totalement dépecé de son cuir, de ses organes et même la tête avait disparue, il ne restait quasiment rien, mais chaque partie était une source d'argent. L'homme masqué ne mentait pas quand il disait que demain cet endroit serait vide. Jones sortit un portable de sa poche et prit toutes la pièce en photo. Quand elle eut terminé elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers l'homme, celui-ci fit tomber une petite carte au sol. Jones se baissa pour la ramasser et quand elle se releva elle l'entendit prononcer le début d'un sort avant de s'écrouler.

L'inconnu rattrapa la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit ou elle va déposer son balais. Il allongea l'objet au sol et l'enjamba, celui-ci se leva et l'inconnu plaça la jeune femme plus judicieusement contre lui. Il s'envola immédiatement.

* * *

OoO

A son réveil Beverly Jones ne se souvenait de rien. Rien qui ne concernait un éventuel inconnu aux cheveux rouges. En revanche elle se souvenait du port, du bâtiment, du dragon. C'était des flashes flous, elle se voyait survoler la voiture, se poser, les surveiller et attendre. Elle se voyait photographier la pièce immonde et ramasser une carte. Jones se redressa d'un coup. La jeune femme était sur son lit, dans son appartement, elle ne se souvenait pas être rentrée chez elle. Quelque chose clochait, peut-être avait-elle juste rêvée. Des grands coups frappés contre sa porte la firent sursautée. Elle se leva et remarqua son portable soigneusement posé sur sa table de chevet et juste dessus une petite carte rouge. Les coups continuaient à tambouriner.

\- C'est bon j'arrive ! cria t-elle.

Jones récupéra son portable et la petite carte. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas quittée ses vêtements d'hier. L'appareil était éteint, elle le ralluma en ouvrant la porte, Garette entra en trombe dans son appartement.

\- Ou est ce que tu étais bon sang !? Je t'ai appelée au moins une dizaine de fois ! A quoi ça sert que je te paie un portable si c'est pour que tu ne répondes pas ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

Jones ne l'écouta pas et alluma son portable. Effectivement Garett l'avait beaucoup appelé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Son ton était redevenu doux, Garett ne s'énervait jamais vraiment. Il avait des coups de sang, mais c'était tout. Du moins le supposait-elle. Jones fouilla dans ses photos et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir le chef.

-Bevy, on est dimanche, tu ne le dérangeras pas aujourd'hui. Explique moi ce que tu foutais hier soir…non attend je sais, tu y es retournée parce que tu es complètement folle.

-J'y suis retournée, mais personne ne m'as vue. Garett dés qu'on est partit ils se sont mis à bouger.

\- Putain j'y crois pas, alors on a poireauté pour rien.

Bverly attrapa la manche de Garett et lui tendit les photos.

\- J'ai trouvée leurs planque Alex.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

\- On ne peut pas. Tu as vus les photos, ils restent encore pleins de choses mais presque tout le corps du dragon a été déménagé.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont revenir ? Et que si on perquisitionne l'endroit on peut dire au revoir à Rosmond.

Jones sourit.

\- Tu es brillant Garett, vraiment brillant.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venez cette phrase mais elle avait eu envie de le dire. Garett lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment inconsciente Bevy, mais douée. Folle, tu es folle. Imagine un instant si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Mais il ne m'est rien arrivée, j'ai était prudente cette fois-ci.

Mensonge. Garett l'enlaça et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- On parlera au chef demain Jones. En attendant, on va se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on va dire.

\- Et on va dire quoi ?

\- Qu'on a poussé la surveillance à deux. Que c'était mon idée.

\- Il ne te croira pas.

\- Je sais mais le chef t'as a la bonne, donc si on lui donne des raisons de ne pas te tomber dessus il va les prendre.

Beverly embrassa la joue de Garett. Oui elle aimait vraiment plein de chose chez lui. Ils passèrent leurs dimanches ensemble. Demain ils éclairciraient cette histoire, aujourd'hui ils seraient juste de jeunes gens qui ne savent pas qu'ils s'aiment.

* * *

OoooO

.

.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?

\- C'est du jaspe.

Evans fit tourner la petite pierre entre ses doigts elle était lisse et rouge, il la fit rouler dans sa paume avant de la reposer sur l'établi. Grisbil taillé minutieusement du quartz sous le regard intéressé du garçon. C'était ce qu'il lui apprenait tout les dimanches. Même si le gobelin était un forgeron accompli, il avait un faible pour les bijoux magique. Si tout le monde s'extasiait sur l'épée de Godrick, Grisbil préféré largement le collier de Salazar ou le diadème de Rowena. Le gobelin avait pris soin de faire apprendre à Evans toutes les propriétés des pierres, leurs pouvoirs et leurs utilisations. Il avait été intraitable et avait plusieurs fois enguirlandés Evans dés qu'il oubliait un petit détail sur une pierre. Grisbil était un fervent partisan de la magie ancienne et naturel. A ses yeux le métal et les pierres avaient plus de pouvoir que les sorts. Et Evans commençait doucement à y croire. Plus que doucement.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir faire de ses mains mon garçon. La magie aspire tout, le sang, la sueur, la fatigue et la joie. Un objet magique en fait de même. Lorsque tu crées quelque chose tu y mets une partie de toi obligatoirement. La magie se sert elle-même. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de ton gant. Mais je suis satisfait, très satisfait de tes progrès. Qu'est ce que tu choisis de faire aujourd'hui ?

Evans sortit sa petite boite de pierre. Il prit deux petits rubis, taillé en pendule et les posas devant le gobelin. La créature les étudia longuement.

\- C'est bien, c'est très bien. Il n'y a aucun défaut. Tu as creusé une ligne au milieu pour l'attacher.

\- Oui, de cette façon il faudra briser le rubis pour le retirer du collier. Ça permet de ne pas séparer facilement les deux parties.

\- Pourquoi il y'en a deux ?

\- Parce que ça ne marche que par deux. Je veux utiliser une chaîne en platine.

\- Ce seront des objets désignés c'est ça ? Qui n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne ?

\- C'est exactement ça. On peut l'utiliser comme un pendule, mais la pierre ne cherchera que l'autre pierre. Et je veux ajouter un charme de réunification. Je veux que si l'on prononce un sort et que la personne qui a le deuxième collier réponde il peut se télétransporter vers le prononceur.

\- D'où la chaîne en platine. Rubis, pierre de l'amour et de la passion et le platine, la magie des gémeaux. Ingénieux mon cher Evans.

\- Le seul souci, c'est que pour que ça fonctionne il faudra un lien puissant entre les personnes. Un lien d'amour ou familiale. Je ne crois pas que la magie soit efficace si ce n'est pas le cas.

Le gobelin glissa les deux pierres dans sa main et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu as fait un objet puissant et je vois que tu es conscient de ses limites. C'est bien, c'est très bien. Si un objet magique n'a aucune faiblesse il est dangereux de le proposer à quelqu'un, en fait il sera dangereux tout court. Il vaut mieux que ça soit des personnes fidèles qui le portent en effet.

Grisbill reposa les pierres et tapa dans le dos d'Evans.

-Fais le mon garçon. Tu trouveras bien un jour des gens qui pourront le porter et se retrouver quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai hâte de voir tout les bijoux que tu vas fabriquer. Tu es doué dans ce domaine. Qui sait un jour peut-être le monde magique se disputera pour avoir une de tes créations.

Evans sourit chaleureusement et obéit au gobelin. Il travailla sur ses colliers toute la journée. Ecoutant assidument les précieux conseils de son mentor. Ce moment là Evans le trouvait magique.

.

.

.

A suivre

Un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ?


	9. ROUGE

ROUGE

.

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tourna la carte rouge, derrière se trouvait l'adresse d'un bar dans l'allée des embrumes. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait même jamais eu de bruit à son propos. Tous les mages aux inclinations douteuses devaient s'y rendre pour boire un verre mais ça devait être tout. D'un autre coté ça ne devait pas être par hasard que Jones se soit trouvé en possession du petit carton. Il le retourna de nouveau et lu ce qui était tracé en lettres d'or :

 _The Fire bird_

 _Le Phénix ne brûle jamais_

Pour Draco ça n'avait pas réellement de sens. Il trouvait même douteux d'utiliser le phénix comme symbole de bar qui n'était tenu ou visité que par des sorciers potentiellement dangereux. Mais à présent il n'avait que cette piste. Draco comprenait parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le lieu de dépeçage pour leurs investigations. Y aller c'était prendre le risque de voir Rosmond se montrer encore plus prudente qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La seule solution c'était de leur faire croire qu'il faisait encore fausse route. Garett et Jones repartaient pour de la surveillance inutile. Draco se rendrait lui-même dans ce bar.

-Ce n'est pas juste, avait dit Jones, c'est moi qui ai trouvée cette carte.

-Ah bon, je pensais que c'était Garett et toi. Inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux là Jones, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Et c'est vraiment mal me connaître de penser que je passerais au dessus de ce genre d'insubordination. Je devrais te féliciter ? J'aimerais le faire, mais ça encouragerait encore plus ton penchant pour la désobéissance. Je vais donc te dire que je suis partagé entre la déception et la satisfaction et tu te contenteras de ça.

Draco avait clos le débat et Garett avait passé un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'une Jones qui fulminait de rage. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pût l'emmener avec elle. Jones le méritait, et il le ferait sûrement. Mais il voulait s'assurer que l'endroit n'était pas un piège, que cette carte n'était pas juste quelque chose pour attirer la jeune femme vers quelque chose de plus dangereux. Les disparitions des Velanes ne l'encourageait pas à la laisser se promener seule. Il irait en reconnaissance.

Il attendit qu'il soit presque 23h avant de se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes. La nuit il y avait généralement plus de monde donc moins de chance de se faire remarquer. Il abattit sa capuche sur sa tête et releva le col de sa cape sur son nez. Le bar était un bâtiment d'une discrétion déconcertante. Pour y accéder il fallait descendre quelques marches et ce dernier se trouvait derrière une porte rouge. Si Draco n'avait pas eu l'adresse, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était ce bar. La porte n'avait pas d'enseigne et seul un blason décoré d'un ibis rouge au trait épuré l'a décorée. Il descendit les escaliers et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un long couloir. Draco le pénétra mais fut soudainement arrêté en plein chemin. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux longs cheveux gris, coincés dans un costume de la même couleur lui avait attrapé le bras. La porte se referma au même moment où Draco tournait la tête.

\- Votre invitation s'il vous plait.

Le chef de police l'observa avec un air impassible, il tenta de dégager son bras mais la poigne de l'homme était forte. Il répéta.

\- Votre invitation. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans invitation.

Draco fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la petite carte. Il l'a tendit à l'homme et ce dernier amena sa main libre un peu hésitante vers les doigts de Draco. Quand il l'eut en main il lâcha le blond et caressa le carton du bout des doigts. Le policier remarqua alors que l'homme était aveugle. Le vieux sorcier, passa sa main à l'intérieur de son costume et en sortit un petit appareil. Il fit passer la carte dans l'interstice de l'objet et appuya dessus. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre. Ensuite il rendit la carte à Draco, ce dernier observa le carton sur lequel brillait un petit point doré, en dessous deux lettres y figuraient dans cette même couleur or D.M. Draco grimaça.

\- C'est votre carte, personne ne pourra entrer avec. Ne la prêtez pas, ne la perdez pas. Vous n'en aurez pas d'autres, vous ne rentrerez pas sans. Le bar ferme a cinq heures. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des boissons que vous ingurgitez. Si vous mourrez, on jettera votre cadavre dans la Tamise.

\- Vous savez que c'est interdit.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Draco n'ajouta rien, cet homme s'en fichait clairement. Son bras lui fut rendu, il rangea sa carte dans sa poche intérieur et le vieux sorcier pointa un coffre du doigt, qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

\- Si vous en prenez un, je vous conseil de le garder précieusement. Vous n'êtes pas obligez de vous en affublez.

Draco ouvrit le coffre et y trouva sept masques différents. Ils ressemblaient presque au masques de démons japonais mais avec une touche occidentale et représentaient tous des animaux. Étrangement il n'y avait que des espèces qui représentaient les signes du zodiaque chinois Le rat, le cheval, le chien, le dragon, le coq, le lièvre et le serpent. Draco douta que ce n'était pas par hasard que seuls ses animaux se trouvaient devant lui. Il était même persuadé que les masques devaient différer selon les personnes. Il prit le masque du serpent et couvrit son visage. Il se tourna vers le miroir, le masque était d'un vert émeraude magnifique, il s'ajusta automatiquement à son visage finissant de le couvrir au niveau de sa lèvres supérieur.

SeulE la partie haute de la gueule de l'animal était taillé et deux crochet argentés descendait de chaque cotés des lèvres de Draco. Deux petites fentes étaient creusé pour dévoiler ses yeux qui étaient devenus vert, même ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte différente ils étaient noirs. Le policier passa nerveusement une main dans ses mèches sombres. Il était plutôt rassuré de voir que l'anonymat était de mise dans ce bar. L'aveugle le poussa vers la porte au fond du couloir et Draco entra.

La pièce n'était pas immense. Selon lui, seul une cinquantaine de personne ou un peu plus pouvait combler l'espace. Mais il n'y avait pas cinquante personnes. Le sol était noir, les meubles aussi, les murs étaient rouges,. Les rebords du mobilier étaient décorés de marbrure en or. Les tables et les chaises et les canapés étaient dans le plus pur style victorien. Les coussins étaient bordeaux, les pattes de lions qui soutenaient les assises étaient elles aussi en or. Le mur qui longeait la continuité de la porte abritait le bar. Le personnel qui le tenait avait tous, le même masque noir qui représentait un aigle. Les serveurs qui déambulaient entre les sièges et les tables quant à eux avaient le visage couvert par des faces de hiboux couleur or.

Leurs cheveux étaient blancs, lisses et plaqués en arrière. Si il y avait des filles Draco aurait eu du mal à les reconnaître. Ils portaient tous le même costume noir, un blazer serré et un pantalon à pince tout aussi collant. Sur les sièges et les fauteuils il comptait une vingtaine de sorcier. Ils avaient quasiment tous des masques différents. Pas un seul n'avait eut l'audace de venir le visage découvert. Il y avait d'autres oiseaux, mais aussi un masque de lion, de loup, de chèvre et même quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tête d'araignée. En face du mur ou se trouvait le bar, à l'opposée de la pièce, se trouvait une scène, juste assez élevé pour que toute l'assemblée puisse voir ce qui s'y jouait. Une femme avec un masque de perroquet bleu jouait du violon et à coté d'elle un homme de dos l'accompagnait au piano. La musique qu'il jouait avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Draco trouva cela étrange mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Personne ne parlait fort, la salle était emplie de murmures entre les clients, couverts par la douce mélopée qui se jouait sur scène. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Il s'approcha du bar et appela un des barman. Celui-ci le salua poliment.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

\- C'est la première fois que je viens, comment cela se passe t-il ?

Au plus grand étonnement de Draco le garçon ne se moqua pas de lui.

\- Si vous désirez boire quelque chose, vous disposez d'une carte détaillée, tous nos cocktails sont soigneusement créés par Rouge. Si vous préférez vous évader en fumant, la salle des rêves vous conviendra beaucoup mieux, vous y avez un large choix de tabac et de nectar là aussi conçut par rouge. Jusqu'à présent personne n'a été déçu ou n'est mort. Si vous préférez vivre quelque chose de plus charnel, en empruntant ses escaliers au fond vous trouverez la salle des délices, on y déguste la chaire et d'autre met savoureux qui éveille vos sens. Dans la salle principale vous pouvez profiter d'un spectacle qui diffère chaque soir. Cette nuit Ara et Tanuki adapte les œuvres de Ravel, j'espère que cela vous plait.

Draco tourna la tête en direction des musiciens. Oui ça lui plaisait énormément, contre toute attente il se trouvait réellement bien dans cette ambiance tamisé. Il reporta son attention sur l'aigle qui n'avait pas bougé, comme si son travail consisté à obéir à ses moindres désirs tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit de déguerpir.

\- Qui est Rouge ?

\- C'est le propriétaire de l'Oiseau de feu. Normalement c'est lui qui vous donne votre carton qui vous permet d'entrer. Certains s'en souvienne d'autre nom, mas tous finissent par venir.

\- C'est uniquement sur invitation ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Personne ne vient ici par hasard.

\- J'aimerai discuter avec lui. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Monsieur, si vous êtes ici c'est qu'il l'a voulut. Il viendra vers vous de lui-même.

Draco se contenta de cette réponse. Même si il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme, il le sentait sincère. Le blond était sûr que si il lui demandait, le barman serait capable de lui décrire la façon don il s'envoyer en l'air sans broncher. L'ancien Aurore détailla la carte et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous servez de la bierraubeurre ?

\- Une recette divinement adaptée pour convenir à notre clientèle. Vous aimerez le goût et les sensations.

Draco en commanda une. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cours de potion. Mais en moins rigide, le souvenir de Rogue le fit doucement sourire. Harry n'aurait peut-être pas aimé l'endroit. Pourtant il y régnait une atmosphère tranquille et reposante. Sa boisson atterrit sous son nez et une douce odeur de cannelle s'en échappa. Draco en était sûr à présent. C'était un lieu ou les gens se droguaient, qu'elle soit douce ou dur, consommé occasionnellement ou non, les gens venaient ici pour s'évader. C'était comme les bars à opium ou à absinthe. Le serpent s'empara de sa bierraubeurre trafiquée et s'installa à une table ou se tenait une conversation doucement animé.

\- Tenez Monsieur le serpent va pouvoir donner son avis !

Draco se tourna vers l'homme à tête de lion qui avait parlé, dans sa main un verre en forme de cloche brillait d'un liquide rose à l'intérieur duquel pétillaient des paillettes argentées. Le policier trouva cela fascinant. Ce Rouge avait le chic pour créer des choses impressionnantes. Il étudia les trois personnes qui l'entouraient, en plus du lion, une femme allongée sur un des canapés portait un masque de taureau, de longues cornes partaient de chaque cotés de son crâne, lui donnant un air impétueux, assis en face de Draco un homme d'une stature imposante portait lui un masque de mante religieuse parfaitement effrayant. Le serpent reporta son attention sur le lion.

\- Sur quel sujet ?

\- Quelle salle est la plus plaisante ? Notre amie le taureau soutient que la salle des délices et un véritable chef d'œuvre et notre sauterelle nous assure que c'est la salle des rêves.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être sot mon brave lion, ce n'est pas une sauterelle, c'est une mante religieuse.

\- C'est un insecte, quelle différence cela fait.

Draco sourit, ils étaient en désaccord mais semblait s'amuser de leurs disputes. L'insecte en question ouvrit la bouche et se pencha vers Draco.

\- Dans la salle des rêves voyez-vous, il y a ce que l'on appelle des narguilés, mais vous pouvez y trouver toutes sortes de pipes, c'est vraiment intéressant. Il y a un homme qui vous sert et vous prépare le meilleur des tabacs , subtilement allié à la pipe que vous choisirez. C'est important de bien la choisir pour savourer toute la complexité de ce que vous fumerez. Si vous n'avez jamais fumé de votre vie, je vous conseil de venir le mardi soir vers vingt deux heures, un sorcier qui vient du canada fait tourner un calumet pour les néophytes. C'est une sorte de rite de passage qui nous permet d'apprendre à se connaître dans la paix. Certains prient les esprits de la magie, d'autres les esprits tout court. Si vous désirez fumer la pipe Monsieur le serpent je vous conseil de choisir la pipe en écume de mer. Ici il n'y a que des produits de qualités je vous l'assure. Le tabac est exquis, les rêves aussi.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas Serpent. La salle des délices et si amusante. Tenez hier le plafond était décoré de coupe de champagne qui tenait en une pyramide à l'envers dont la tête piquée vers le sol. La boisson coulée à flot dans une grande vasque au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait s'y baigner et boire et lorsque l'on passait en dessous notre peau prenez la couleur de l'or. Ce qui était drôle s'était de se lécher les uns les autres pour faire disparaître l'or. Personne ne se dispute, il n'y a que l'amour et le plaisir et c'est véritablement délicieux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. De la débauche voilà ce que c'est !

La femme taureau haussa les épaules en rigolant. Le lion pivota vers Draco.

\- Ecoutez-moi jeune homme, le seul endroit ou vous pourrez apprécier toutes les qualités de ce lieu, c'est ici. Même si chaque salle renouvelle de façon extraordinaire leurs thèmes. Ici vous savourerez l'art dans toute sa splendeur. La musique, le chant, la poésie et même la magie. Un sorcier qui ne s'émerveille plus de la magie ne mérite plus d'être sorcier. Les performances des artistes que fait venir Rouge sont si saisissante, si révélatrice de tout ce qu'il est impossible de faire et possible de rêver.

\- Vous dites ça, mais avouez que le spectacle d'hier soir était extrêmement effrayant.

\- Mais vous l'avez appréciée ! C'était du grand art !

\- Quel était ce spectacle ? demanda Draco.

\- Rouge a à lui seul tourné une pièce de théâtre. Il jouait un enfant qui se battait contre un monstre à trois têtes. Il y avait des flammes, du sang et de la musique, c'était à coupé le souffle. Mais c'était une histoire sombre aussi. Beaucoup ce sont demandé si l'enfant avait réellement survécu. Vous auriez du voir Lion, il était exalté.

\- Le clou du spectacle était l'apparition d'un miroir magique. Le miroir du rised. Mais Rouge à fait un long discours sur la dangerosité de ce miroir, quand il a demandé à tout le monde si on désirait le voir personne n'a eut le cran de dire oui.

\- Pas même vous !

\- Pas même moi oui. Ce miroir montre ce que l'on désire, mais beaucoup on crût qu'il y montrait l'avenir. Des gens sont devenus fou à trop le regarder !

\- Ce miroir est dans mon bureau à présent Lion, si cela vous tente toujours vous pouvez venir le voir.

Draco tourna la tête si vivement qu'il entendit presque son cou craquer. Un homme mince se tenait juste derrière lui, debout. Il portait un pien-fu, dont les manches étaient serrés et le col remontait haut sur son cou. Le vêtement était de couleur noir mais les bords étaient dorés. Il fit signe à la mante religieuse de changer de sièges et ce dernier accepta sans broncher, il s'assit à coté du Lion tandis que Rouge s'installait à coté de Draco. Le blond observa sans se cacher l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Plus petit que lui, un peu plus mince aussi, même si son dos et ses épaules avaient l'air solide. Son masque était totalement différent des autres, il représentait un oiseau oui, mais c'était son squelette en fait. Et dessus était gravé tout un tas d'inscription. Draco devina aisément que ce masque devait contenir une magie plus puissante que les autres. Les cheveux de Rouge étaient lisses et plaqués de la même manière que son personnel, seul sa couleur à lui était différente. La même couleur que son nom. La voix de Lion le sortit de sa contemplation, mais il mourrait d'envie de le regarder encore.

\- Je ne jetterais pas un œil sur ça. Pourquoi mettre en garde tout le monde avant de vouloir le montrer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que mes clients se fassent de fausses idées et pense que je détiens le pouvoir de lire l'avenir. Je vous avoue avoir été rassuré de vous voir tous dirent non.

\- Donc c'était un test ?

\- En quelque sorte, mais je ne refuse à personne d'aller le regarder.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Ils discutaient tranquillement, d'un objet qui leur semblait dangereux et personne n'avait l'air de s'y intéresser plus que ça. Il était dans une autre dimension, ce n'était pas l'allée des embrumes. Personne ici n'avait l'air d'être des rustres. C'était des gens sophistiqués, sûrement plus intelligent que la plupart des sorciers qui l'entouraient. C'était un lieu pour Hermione, pour lui. Peut-être même pour son père. Draco fut soudain curieux de l'idée que se faisait les clients de cet endroit à propos des moldus. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve une façon subtile de poser la question. Presque inconsciemment il relégua l'importance de discuter avec Rouge. Il avait envie d'échanger, d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous ne la buvez pas ?

\- Pardon ?

Draco tourna sa tête vers Rouge et put enfin voir ses yeux. Sans grandes surprises, ils étaient rouges aussi.

\- Votre bierraubeurre, vous n'y avez pas touché.

\- Je ne bois jamais ce que je n'ai pas préparé.

\- Sage décision Serpent, mais je vous rassure les boissons de Rouge sont toujours excellente.

Lion prouva ses dires en sifflant d'une traite son verre pailletés. La femme taureau, se releva un peu et tira la boisson de Draco vers elle. Elle en but deux gorgées, puis poussa le verre en direction de Mante, qui en fit de même. Lion but aussi et renvoya le verre du coté de Draco. Après tout ça il ne pouvait pas refuser de boire, il glissa ses doigts dans la hanse et au moment ou il voulut porter le verre à ses lèvres, une main se posa sur la sienne. L'obligeant à amener le verre contre la bouche de Rouge qui but à son tour. Draco avala la boisson sans le quitter des yeux. C'était sucrée et onctueux, avec à la fin une douce note de miel. Ce n'était pas la bierraubeurre qu'il connaissait, ça avait le goût de son enfance. Ça avait le goût de ses rires quand sa mère s'amusait secrètement avec lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Rouge et il remarqua alors que celui-ci souriait. Mante souffla de plaisir.

\- Incroyable n'est ce pas ? Vraiment rouge j'aimerais avoir votre secret pour nous faire retomber en enfance comme ça.

\- Il faut dire aussi, que Serpent n'a pas choisis la boisson la plus pernicieuse.

\- La prochaine fois Monsieur le serpent, gouttez donc Orion. C'est une expérience qu'il ne faut pas raté.

\- Oh oui Serpent faites donc ça, je vous assure vous aimerez.

\- Je rejoins mes deux compères, si il y a bien une chose qui ravira vos papilles et votre vue c'est cette boisson. Rouge vous êtes un potioniste hors-pair, je voudrais tant en apprendre plus sur vous.

\- Sachez que j'ai eu un excellent professeur, pour le reste madame et messieurs, je me suis adapté.

\- Vous faites réellement tout vous-même ? Demanda Draco.

\- Je mets au point, j'invente, je crée, un seul échantillon. Je vous révèle mon secret, ne me jugez pas, mais j'ai un elfe particulièrement doué de ses dix doigts pour tout refaire à l'identique. En vérité le plus dur ce n'est pas de créer, c'est de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires.

\- A qui le dites-vous ! Depuis ces restrictions sur les créatures magiques de plus en plus de produit sont classés protégés et inutilisable.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que le marché noir explose.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord messieurs, je trouve que cette régularisation est justifié, il y a beaucoup trop d'abus. Il faut que les gens comprennent que nos ressources ne sont pas inépuisables.

\- C'est bien vrai, que ferons les gobelins quand il n'y aura plus de dragon par exemple ?

Draco se redressa légèrement en entendant Rouge prononcée cette question. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

\- Les gobelins sont très ingénieux Rouge, pour conserver leur patrimoine. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des volières d'Australie ?

\- Une aberration à mon sens.

Draco sourit, c'était finement joué. Lui-même n'avait jamais entendu parler de telles volières. Il était quasi-certain que Rouge non plus. Draco comprenait ce qu'il se passait et il voulait jouer le jeu.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ils préservent l'espèce en quelque sorte.

\- Ils ne préservent rien du tout, s'exclama la femme, des manipulations absurde qui permettent de mettre au monde des sous-espèces. Il n'y a rien de noble dans ces procédés. Je rejoins Rouge en ce qui les concerne, des aberrations. Comment croyez vous que leurs bêtes soient aussi dociles!

\- Pourtant ça n'a jamais aussi bien marché. Tous ces produits à base de Dragon explosent les ventes.

\- Des produits de mauvaises qualités qui permettent de fabriquer des objets de mauvaises qualités, susurra Rouge.

\- C'est évident mais a qui profite le crime ?

\- Au sorcier de pacotilles qui jongle très mal avec l'illégalité.

\- Nous somme tous dedans mon ami serpent, mais vous avez raison. Une production de baguette de contrebande à base de ventricule de dragon défectueux…

\- Des vêtements en peau de Dragon censé protéger des flammes, qui brûlent tout de même.

\- On ne tue pas un vrai Dragon aussi facilement. Les vraies bêtes se font rares. Les Gobelins le savent, ils aiment ce qui est précieux, jamais ils ne livreraient des Dragons d'ascendance nobles pour le marché des sorciers. Ils ne sont pas stupides.

\- Certains d'entre eux le sont. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que tôt ou tard les esthètes se douteront bien qu'ils n'achètent rien de gratifiant.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez Rouge, si c'était le cas ils se seraient plains depuis longtemps.

\- Ce que je pense moi, c'est que les produits de valeurs se font rares et que mettre la clé sous la porte ne m'enchante guère.

\- Cela ne m'enchante pas non plus…Pourquoi ne traiteriez vous pas avec Harrington ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un nom. C'était presque inespéré. Rob Harrington. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Cette espèce de préteur sur gage qui jouait les agneaux inoffensif avait donc un rôle plus important. Draco suivait à présent la conversation avec avidité. C'était trop tôt pour penser que Rouge était un allié, mais ce soir il jouait de son coté.

\- Par Salazar, Lion ne me jetait pas là dedans, j'ai encore un peu d'estime pour moi-même pour ne pas fouiller dans la merde de ce veracrasse.

La femme Taureau partit dans un rire divin.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il est Rouge, oui tout à fait.

\- Peut-être, mais, ajouta Mante, en ce moment il organise de véritable soirée digne d'un Malfoy.

Draco se tendit et imperceptiblement il sentit Rouge en faire de même.

\- Je ne dois pas être de bonne compagnie étant donné que je n'ai pas été invité.

\- C'est de votre faute Rouge, vous êtes si inaccessible mais je vous assure qu'Harrington meurt d'envie de vous y voir. Je lui en toucherais deux mots si vous le voulez. J'aimerai bien vous voir parader en dehors de votre habitat naturel.

\- Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, ici je vole mais dehors je suis comme un albatros sur la proue d'un navire, gauche et sans charisme. Mais je retiens votre proposition qui sait j'y trouverai peut-être mon compte.

Draco n'en revenait pas de l'habileté avec laquelle Rouge avait sortit les poissons de l'eau. Est-ce que seul il aurait pu en faire de même il en doutait. Il disait vrai, c'était son élément, il les caressait tous dans le sens du poil. C'était dangereux, il était dans un endroit dangereux, Rouge était dangereux. Mais fascinant.

\- Mais dites moi, continua t-il, ces soirées valent vraiment mieux que celle des Malfoy ?

La main de Draco se crispa. Cette fois-ci son regard resta braqué droit devant lui.

\- Ah les soirées chez ces cher Malfoy, c'était du grand art. Toujours soignée, toujours propre, toujours réglé comme une horloge.

\- Oui toujours austère, toujours moraliste et politique.

Draco tendit l'oreille. Lion était vraiment le plus vindicatif de tous et le plus bavard. Il ne savait pas qui se cachait sous ce masque mais il était sûr que si il avait croisé ce genre d'énergumène chez lui il l'aurait reconnu. C'était comme si avec ce masque tous les autres masques tombaient. Il était sûr que ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de discussions qui s'échangeaient entre sorcier de la haute sphère. Même si Draco s'était éloigné de tout ça, il se souvenait des principes. Exposer ses avis avec autant de véhémence ne menait jamais à rien. Ils étaient tous de bon menteur. Sauf ici. Le venin était craché.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de quelqu'un qui travaillait au ministère ?

\- A mieux de la part de quelqu'un qui servait Voldemort.

\- Il aurait pu aspirer à de meilleures choses. Lucius vivait dans la peur, il était intelligent et il avait du style, il aurait pu devenir ministre, si il avait su garder certaines idées pour lui.

\- Quelles genres d'idées ?

Draco remercia intérieurement Rouge d'avoir posé la question.

\- Toutes ces idioties à propos de la suprématie du sang.

\- C'est cela, le cerveau rongé par la consanguinité et la frustration juste pour préserver le sang.

\- C'est ce qui a rendu fou Voldemort après tout. La famille Jedusor se mélangeait tellement qu'elle s'est perdue elle-même. Triste sort pour les descendants de Salazar.

\- Et c'est ce qui serait arrivé au monde sorcier si on avait continué sur cette lancée. On aurait finis par s'éteindre de toute manière, comme des vampires couvant jalousement le secret de l'immortalité. On aurait finis par causer notre propre perte.

Draco n'avait jamais réellement vu les choses de cette façon. Mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention cette idée avait du sens. Est-ce que Lucius avait réellement accepté cette vision du monde. Rouge n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, la conversation prenait un train plaisant même sans son aide. Le blond lui avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il allait apprendre d'autres révélations incroyable. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

\- De toute façon il se retournerait dans sa tombe en voyant son fils aujourd'hui.

\- Oh oui, Draco Malfoy, celui qui ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Si impressionnant ce garçon.

\- J'ai entendue dire qu'avec l'aide d'Arthur Weasley il a permis l'utilisation d'objet moldus pour mieux l'aider dans ses investigations. Les criminels sont pris au dépourvut.

\- Evidemment tous ces vieux sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, attaché à leurs croyances moyenâgeuses. Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps, sinon on se fait bouffer par le monde. N'est ce pas Rouge ? Vous en êtes un parfait exemple aussi.

\- Oh oui c'est une question que je me posais Rouge, ne seriez-vous pas en fait Draco Malfoy. Ici pour nous droguer et nous soutirer tout un tas d'informations.

Un silence se fit autour de leurs tables. Draco tourna le regard vers le propriétaire de l'oiseau de feu. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Puis Rouge explosa de rire. Et l'atmosphère tendue, redevint joyeuse. Son rire résonna dans la pièce, la musique ne s'interrompit pas mais les regards des autres clients se tournèrent vers eux. Draco récupéra son verre et but tranquillement. Après tout ça aurait pu être lui, peut-être. Rouge cessa de rire et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- J'aimerais bien être dans la peau de Draco Malfoy. J'aimerais voir comment cela se passe de l'autre coté du décor. Mais est ce que j'amuserai autant que maintenant, je ne sais pas.

\- Il ne vous inquiète pas un seul instant n'est ce pas ? Ce Draco Malfoy ? demanda Draco.

\- Si il m'inquiète, bien sûr. Je serais bien bête de ne pas faire attention. C'était un garçon brillant à Poudlard il me semble.

\- Rouge vous étiez à Poudlard ?

\- Si je vous disais ou j'ai étudié mon cher Mante, je devrais faire mes valises dans la seconde et disparaître.

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez étudié en Afrique.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Vous faites de la magie sans baguette.

Lion s'esclaffa bruyamment.

\- Ça se tient !

La femme Taureau se leva soudain.

\- Bon les garçons, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, mais mon jouet favoris est arrivé.

Draco tourna la tête et un homme qui portait un costard bleu se tenait droit devant le bar. Il avait un masque de vache. La femme Taureau le rejoignit et ils disparurent au niveau des escaliers.

\- Serpent ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir fumer quelques choses avec moi ?

Draco allait répondre mais Rouge le devança.

\- Navré Mante, mais je dois m'entretenir avec notre ami le Serpent. Vous nous excusez ?

\- Ne lui faites pas peur Rouge, il me plait bien ce garçon.

Rouge ne répondit rien et se leva. Il toucha l'épaule de Draco l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre. Le blond aux cheveux noirs salua d'un signe de tête ses deux nouvelles connaissances et suivit Rouge. Sur leurs cours chemin Rouge saluait chaque clients avec politesse, échangeait avec eux un instant.

Le propriétaire poussa une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers. Rouge monta les marches et Draco le suivit. Sur le mur il y avait plein de tableaux qui ne représentaient que des oiseaux, au fur et a mesure que Draco marchait ils le suivaient du regard. Ils arrivèrent dans un cabinet. La pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un bureau au milieu de la pièce sur lequel s'éparpillaient, livres, plumes et parchemins. Derrière, un fauteuil gris qui avait l'air extrêmement confortable, faisait face à une immense fenêtre. De l'autre coté du bureau il y avait deux autres sièges.

Sur le mur à sa droite une immense bibliothèque. Draco lut rapidement quelques titres, des livres de cuisines, de potions, ou divers recettes de cocktails. Il y avait une vitrine avec un nombre incalculable de petite fiole, toutes étiquetées. Draco devina aisément, que personne ne pourrait ouvrir cette vitrine à part Rouge lui-même. Puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'autres. Sur le mur opposé à la bibliothèque, un objet immense était recouvert d'un épais rideau rouge. Draco avança vers lui et resta un moment à l'observer. Rouge s'était assis sur un des deux fauteuils et avait croisé ses jambes en regardant Draco.

-C'est le miroir n'est ce pas ?

-C'est le miroir n'est ce pas ?

Draco sursauta et se tourna vivement. Au dessus de la porte par laquelle il venait de rentrer une énorme tête de cerf était suspendu. La tête de l'animal n'avait qu'un bois, celle-ci était penchée vers lui.

\- Tout juste mon ami. Vous voulez que je tire le rideau ?

\- Est-ce que ce cerf vient de me parler ?

\- Non il vient de vous imiter. Alors désirez-vous voir ce miroir ?

Draco observa le cerf un long moment peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire à présent. Il hésita à la deuxième question. Il voulait voir. Il voulait savoir ce que son cœur désirait. Il voulait être sûr, même si au fond il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais le voir lui apporterait une certaine satisfaction. Qu'avait dit Lion à ce propos. Il ne montre pas l'avenir, il ne faut pas en espérer trop.

\- J'ai mis un temps fou à le retrouver, je pensais qu'il avait était détruit. Mais c'est bien lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous y voyez ?

\- J'y vois des gens morts.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Voilà pourquoi Rouge n'était pas inquiet par la vision. Voilà pourquoi il était sûr de ne pas l'observer et finir piégé.

\- Je l'ai regardé plein de fois. J'ai passé des heures et des heures devant. Alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule image.

Le policier s'avança vers rouge et tira la chaise en face de lui. Assis comme ils étaient on aurait dit deux amis qui avaient une discussion intime. Mais c'était presque le cas non ? Se dit Draco.

\- Je ne vous offre pas à boire, vous êtes méfiant, vous avez raison de vous méfier. Je suis surpris . Je m'attendais à voir votre amie.

Draco ne se laissa pas surprendre par la révélation. Il se doutait un peu que Rouge savait qui il était, d'abord la carte. Puis les questions à la table en bas.

\- Vous étiez avec Jones ? Vous étiez avec elle sur le port.

\- C'est une affirmation ?

\- J'en suis certain. Ça expliquerait ses explications confuses, Jones est une femme précise dans ses descriptions la plupart du temps. Vous lui avez jeté un sort d'amnésie. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez une idée ?

\- Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle dévoile quoi que ce soit sur sa position. Vous l'avez protégé au cas où on la soumettrait au veritascerum ou si on tirait ses pensées pour les mettre dans une pensine.

\- Vous êtes en train de penser que je suis un saint.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit sur moi.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Je ne dis rien sur personne mais je connais chaque nom des gens qui viennent ici. L'anonymat est quelque chose de précieux. Lorsque l'on connait une personne on est pétris de préjugés à cause des on-dit, vous venez d'en faire les frais. Les personnes qui viennent ici n'attendent aucun jugement. Leurs affaires sont peut-être illégale, peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est intéressant.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez conçus cet endroit ? Pour que tout le monde puisse discuter librement ?

\- Absolument pas. Ici c'est un réseau utile d'information. Comme les gens sont bavards quand ils se sentent en sécurité ou dans un lieu qui leurs fait du bien. Je m'assure qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien, ils s'assurent d'être de bons informateurs.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez des informations ? C'est pour ça que je suis ici ?

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je pensais sincèrement voir cette fameuse Jones. Je suis surpris que vous ayez eu l'audace de venir. Heureusement que Œdipe est aveugle. Vous n'auriez pas était bien reçus si ça avait été un autre endroit que celui-ci.

\- Et je dois vous dire merci pour ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas spécialement quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire de Dragon. Mais vous avoir devant moi est une aubaine devant laquelle je ne passerais pas. Ils s'avèrent que même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'amis je suis hélas bien seul. J'ai besoin de savoir des choses. Des choses que seul vous et votre équipe puissiez me dire.

Draco tenta de sonder le regard de Rouge. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était impossible de pratiquer la légillimencie. Ces masques étaient là pour ne duper personne et duper tout le monde en même temps. On ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à la voix. Qu'au langage du corps. Il ne fallait pas mentir, ou alors il fallait bien mentir. Etrangement Draco n'avait aucune envie de raconter de mensonges et il était sûr que Rouge était aussi sincère.

\- Je suis dubitatif en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse. Vous savez mon nom, il n'y a plus de place pour l'anonymat. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose sur vous, avant d'échanger plus en votre compagnie.

Rouge croisa ses mains sur son genou et Draco eut l'impression qu'il souriait sous son masque.

\- Vous savez déjà beaucoup de chose. Cet endroit est un gouffre illicite à lui tout seul.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Même si j'amenais tous mes hommes ici, je suis presque sûr qu'ils tomberaient sur un bar miteux, dévoré par les rats. Ne m'insultez pas en pensant de cette façon.

\- Vous avez raison. Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne vous donnerais ni mon nom, ni mon prénom. Et aucun détail physique. Je vous laisse me poser trois questions. Réfléchissez bien.

\- Ou avez-vous étudié ?

\- A Poudlard.

Draco referma aussitôt la bouche, il n'espérait vraiment pas avoir une réponse aussi rapide et aussi franche. Rouge voulait sa confiance et Draco voulait la même chose.

\- Durant quelles années ?

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas. C'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Je vous accorde encore deux questions Monsieur le Serpent.

Draco sourit et tapota du bout des doigts sur la table.

\- La femme au masque de Taureau a dit que vous pratiquiez la magie sans baguette. Comment est ce possible ?

\- Voilà une question pertinente.

Rouge se redressa légèrement et leva son bras gauche. Draco n'y avait prêté aucune attention jusque là, mais les mains du propriétaire étaient gantées.

\- Je suis très doué pour concevoir des choses. C'est ce qu'on me répète depuis un certain moment.

Rouge agita sa main et Draco vit que derrière lui un des livres sortaient de la bibliothèque. L'objet atterri dans les mains de son vis-à-vis.

\- Incendio.

Aussitôt le livre prit feu entre les doigts de Rouge. Draco pouvait en sentir la chaleur mais le gant ne brûlait pas. Quand tout le livre fut consumé les flammes s'éteignirent et les cendres s'éparpillèrent.

\- Soyez un ange, gardez ça pour vous. Ce gant ne fonctionne qu'avec moi. Votre dernière question je vous prie.

Draco épousseta les cendres qui étaient tombés sur son pantalon.

\- Etes-vous allé à Azkaban ?

Rouge bougea légèrement mais ne répondit rien. Draco s'apprêtait à reposer la question.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit plaisant n'est ce pas.

Mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question selon Draco. Rouge laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il avait répondu, pas de la façon que le blond voulait mais ça restait une réponse.

\- Tout ce que j'ai demandé, personne d'autre ne le sait ?

\- Personne cher Serpent. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas à égalité, mais vous en savez déjà plus que n'importe qui.

Cette phrase fit frissonner Draco sans qu'il le veuille. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Rouge fut plus rapide.

\- Bien, passons à notre affaire importante. Que devienne les dragons. Aussi défectueux soient-ils, ils restent des créatures contrôlés et protégés. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à vos confrères Australiens.

\- Et mettre les Gobelins aux abois. Ce n'est pas le plus ingénieux, ils fonctionnent avec l'offre et la demande.

\- Si personne ne demande, ils ne perdront pas le temps et l'argent à offrir. D'accord. Que suggérez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Que vous alliez à cette soirée. Avec un de mes hommes.

\- Jones ?

Draco pinça les lèvres en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon œil que Rouge s'intéresse à la jeune femme. Même si il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et lui avait épargné plein de désagrément, ça ne pouvait qu'être une question de temps avant que l'homme ne se retourne contre eux.

\- A moins que vous préféreriez être mon cavalier. Ça me va aussi. J'aurai un succès fou en venant avec vous à mon bras.

\- J'avais parfaitement compris que je vous plaisez. Restons sur des relations purement professionnel voulez-vous.

Mais Draco souriait narquoisement. Rouge était un curieux personnage.

\- J'aimerais que vous me teniez au courant de l'heure et du lieu de cette soirée. Je réfléchirais entre-temps pour savoir qui vous accompagnera. Je ne pourrais jamais traiter avec Harrington, mais vous, vous pouvez.

\- Effectivement je pourrai.

\- Qu'en est t-il des informations que vous désirez ?

Rouge agita la main et fit sortir une photo qui se trouvait parmi les parchemins sur le bureau. L'image glissa entre les doigts de Draco, il avait vaguement l'impression de connaître cet homme.

\- J'aimerais que l'on parle d'Harry Potter si vous le voulez bien.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. Il savait qui été l'homme sur cette photo à présent.

\- Potter à payé pour ce crime.

\- Bien sûr. Et à présent il est introuvable. Ce qui me dérange, en vérité c'est que Potter n'est pas le seul à avoir disparut. Cet homme Jonsy Amounce, bien qu'il soit mort a vu son existence s'évaporer en même temps que lui. Il n'y a pas de tombe, pas de comptes à son nom, croyez moi j'ai cherché. Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit sur sa vie d'avant. Mon seul recours …

\- C'est le registre du ministère de la justice.

\- Exactement. Vue que c'est un meurtre qui s'est passé en public, il n'y a pas réellement eut besoin de faire venir les proches de l'homme lors de l'audience. Mais quelqu'un à forcément du signer pour son corps. Même si le cadavre était moins célère que celui qui l'a tué…

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'Harry de cette façon.

Le ton de Draco avait été sec. Il ne pouvait presque plus cacher son agacement. Est-ce que Rouge cherché à vouloir retrouver Harry et pour ça il passait par son crime.

\- Soit, je n'en parlerais pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir qui a signé pour ce corps et qui à reçut les dommages versés par Potter. Et seul le ministère possède ses informations.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Permettez-moi de garder mes motivations…secrètes.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à Harry en utilisant ses informations. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous en faire part.

\- Croyez , Potter est le dernier de mes soucis. Si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire pareil.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne l'avait juste pas cherché. Draco se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je veux juste savoir qui s'est occupé du corps. Je veux juste un autre nom que celui sortit dans la gazette du sorcier. Je veux comprendre pourquoi on a effacé la vie de cet homme.

Draco buvait ses paroles à présent. Il était convaincu. En fait, il aurait été convaincu par n'importe quelle bêtises du moment que le nom d'Harry en sortait. Ça ne le mènerait peut-être nulle part. Peut-être même qu'Harry lui en voudrait de gratter ses vieux cauchemars, mais Harry n'était plus là pour se plaindre à présent. Draco pouvait très bien essayer d'en savoir plus. Il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Je trouve que c'est une réponse satisfaisante.

Draco et Rouge se fixèrent un moment. Ils avaient un deal. Puis la main de rouge se tendit vers lui.

\- J'espère que l'on saura travailler ensemble. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre.

\- Je ne dirais pas la même chose de vous. Mais je suis curieux.

Draco serra la main de Rouge. Venait-il de faire un pacte avec le diable. Sans doute.

Un petit « pop » mi fin à leurs contacts, une elfe de maison joliment habillée d'une petite robe se présenta. Elle fit une courbette à Draco et se tourna vers Rouge.

\- Lisette ma petite Lisette. Tu as de bonne nouvelle pour moi ?

\- Non maître. Un certain chat est arrivé. Il est dans la salle des délices mais il ne cesse d'importuner les serveurs pour savoir ou vous êtes. Il est bruyant et dérange les clients.

\- Faites le venir ici.

\- Bien maître.

Draco se leva prêt à partir quand de nouveau le « pop » se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier fonça droit sur Rouge, Draco allé faire un mouvement quand ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Tu ne bouges pas tête de serpent !

Rouge n'avait même pas pris la peine de se montrer inquiet. Lisette elle avait couinée.

\- Tu peux nous laisser Lisette.

\- Mais maître…

\- Allez va !

\- Bien maître.

Et l'elfe disparut.

\- C'est ça que tu fais ?! Dés que tu as un nouveau venu tu lui sautes dessus. Tu te fais sauter par tous tes clients Rouge.

\- Je trouve que tes propos sont déplacés, surtout en présence de mon invité. J'aimerais que tu baisses ta baguette et que tu le laisses partir.

L'homme à tête de chat se tourna vers Draco et émit un rire narquois.

\- Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par ses belles paroles, cet homme est un poison ! Il vous sucera le sang et vous bouffera le cœur.

\- Pourtant tu apprécies quand je suce certaine parties de ton anatomie.

Draco se sentit bêtement rougir, puis se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer Rouge et son bec d'oiseau mort entre ses jambes. La main de l'homme chat trembla légèrement.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! Je veux savoir qui tu es ! J'en ai marre d'être juste un animal parmi d'autres.

\- Quelles revendications puériles. Par Merlin. Tu n'auras rien de tout ça.

Draco observa la baguette toujours pointé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas sortir la sienne assez vite. Alors il fit une chose insensée. Il se jeta en arrière et tira sur le rideau qui protégeait le miroir. L'homme à tête de chat se tourna brusquement vers lui mais son regard se perdit immédiatement dans la contemplation de l'image.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Rouge…est ce que c'est nous ?

Rouge ne répondit rien, sa tête se baissa en direction de Draco qui était au sol et dos au miroir. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un pétrificus totalus et le chat se figea. Draco se releva et rangea sa baguette.

\- Il ne m'aurait fait aucun mal vous savez ?

\- Oui mais vous auriez du utiliser votre gant. J'aime bien savoir que je suis le seul à en connaître les propriétés.

Rouge sourit et appela Lisette qui apparut aussitôt. Draco ramassa le rideau et leva les yeux sur le miroir. Il l'étudia un instant, puis détourna le regard. C'était évident. Ce qu'il voulait n'avait pas changé. Rouge récupéra la carte du chat et le masque. Les cheveux de l'homme changèrent subitement de couleur. Rouge passa sa main sur son visage et murmura un « oubliette ».

\- Tu peux le jeter dehors Lisette.

\- Bien maître.

Rouge se leva et posa le masque sur son bureau.

\- Personne n'est mort ce soir, qu'elle délicieuse soirée.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retira son masque. Rouge s'approcha de lui et prit le rideau de ses mains. D'un mouvement ample il couvrit le miroir. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Draco sentait le regard de Rouge dévorer chaque détail de son visage. Rouge s'avança vers lui et sa main se posa sur le visage de Draco. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

\- Quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit.

Rouge allait retirer sa main mais Draco la retint contre lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il braqua un regard froid sur Rouge. Ce dernier retira sa main plus doucement, cette fois-ci Draco le laissa faire. Le masqué poussa le blond sur la chaise, il s'agenouilla devant lui et passa ses lèvres contre l'entrejambe du policier qui gémit. Rouge le sentait dur contre sa peau, d'un geste rapide il dégagea le sexe de Draco de ses vêtements. Il ne se formalisa de rien, il n'y eut pas de « non » ou « d'arrête ». Rouge ne tarda pas à prendre le membre de Draco en bouche. Le blond sentait le métal du masque glisser contre ses vêtement, ce n'était pas froid, au contraire il s'en échappait une douce chaleur.

La bouche de Rouge était suave et chaude, sa langue dansait un ballet exquis contre sa peau. Rouge suçait bien, divinement bien. Draco se baissa et une idée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Il aurait pu retirer son masque maintenant. Profiter du moment où il était entre ses cuisses à le pomper pour dévoiler son vrai visage. Mais il n'en fit rien, il était largement plus excité par cet inconnu qui faisait des vas et viens sur sa queue, que par l'envie de savoir qui il était. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le fauteuil. Il souleva un peu ses hanches et Rouge sembla comprendre le message. Il engloba le sexe de Draco goulument et d'un geste de la main, quelques secondes avant qu'il vienne, il fit bouger le rideau.

Draco éjacula, son sperme était avalé par Rouge avec avidité. Il s'en rendait compte avec un certain plaisir malsain, mais son regard était braqué sur le miroir.

Draco Malfoy avait 11 ans et il serrait la main d'Harry Potter.

.

.

.

A suivre

* * *

Un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu :D, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours. Kiss


	10. Reflet

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre lecture. Je suis contente que ça vous plais. Par contre comme je n'ai pas de réponse retour quand je réponds à vos commentaires, je pense que je vais vous répondre ici. En espérant que je vous éclairerez au mieux sur le pourquoi du comment de l'écriture (Est-ce que ça a du sens ?)

 **Dramione love : ** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, a la vue de ton pseudo j'étais sûr que j'allais te décevoir vu que c'est sensé être un drarry, je vais te répondre honnêtement je ne suis pas fan du dramione mais je comprends le couple. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer l'histoire tout de même J

 **Usule : ** Merci, merci. C'est vrai que c'est un peu long à démarrer, je me suis un peu emballée sur la prison, mais je tenais à éclaircir les dialogues entre Harry et Draco. J'aime bien les voir se disputer et c'est aussi un indice sur l'état psychologique d'Harry. Je me demandais si j'en faisais trop ou pas assez. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Nova. Et je fais de mon mieux pour la vitesse d'apparition. Globalement cette fic à déjà une fin et l'inspi est là mais je rajoute des détails partout. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

 **Haruhi-kyouya : ** Ahahaha merci tu es mignonne. Hey oui c'est un Drarry hey ! Je ne vais pas en dire trop. J'aime que tu supposes :D. Je vais me taire parce que je suis nulle pour garder des secrets.

 **Ombe-Ibliss :** Je te remercie énormément pour le pavé (j'adore ça). J'aime les messages encourageant mais je kiffe les messages constructifs. Oui le coté sombre c'est le meilleur ahaha. En fait à chaque fois que je pense à Harry heureux avec sa petite famille je me demande toujours si parler aux morts lui a vraiment fais du bien. En fin de compte Harry est le seul à voir tous les morts, comment fait-il pour ne pas devenir fou ? Je suis aussi une partisante du tout en douceur. Draco à tout de même essayé d'empoisonner Ron, tuer Dumbledore, mettre fin à al vie d'Harry toussa toussa. Mais bon ça reste indéniable qu'il y a un truc entre eux. C'est vrai que j'ai un penchant pour les âmes torturées aussi. Je suis contente que tu es soulignée la notion de fantôme j'espère que je ne te décevrais en te disant que je n'ai pas lue Thérese Raquin (pardon j'ai très peu d'Emile Zola dans ma bibliothéque). Dans mon idée de base j'avais envie d'extrapoler, il devait y avoir une dispute entre Draco et Hermione et je ne savais pas vraiment ou la placer, donc à la place j'ai fais un bon d'un an dans le futur (mais peut-être que j'y reviendrais). Donc je te remercie énormément d'avoir noté les points qui te plaisaient. Pour ce qui est des études, non je ne fais pas d'études de lettre mais ça me touche que tu penses ça. Seulement il semblerait que les fautes d'orthographes de mes fics sautent aux yeux, donc je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie là. Cependant j'aime lire, je lis beaucoup et de tout donc c'est un peu comme des études sauf que je n'analyse rien. Enfin je crois. En bref, merci pour ton commentaire ça me touche et j'espère que j'aurais droit à d'autres petits mots de ta part.

 **Espe29 :** Oh merci petite lune ! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite et qu'elle sera toujours un peu à part.

Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

REFLET

.

.

-Dure soirée chef ?

Draco prit le verre que Selice lui tendait et en avala le liquide d'une traite. Dur, c'était le mot. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait a veille et même leur petite discussion d'après scène n'avait pas convaincu le blond de son écart de conduite désastreux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit. L'explication de Rouge quoique limpide ne faisait remonter qu'une boule nerveuse de son estomac.

 _-Ce qui s'est passé…_

 _-Est déjà oublié. , ça arrive à n'importe qui de se laisser aller. Cet endroit est fait pour ça, si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas assez diabolique pour utiliser ça comme avantage. Le plaisir de la chair n'est pas un péché tant qu'il est consentit. Vous en aviez envie, j'en avais envie. Mais je comprends le terme relation professionnelle. Cela n'arrivera plus je vous le promets._

Il avait raison, si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été n'importe qui. Mais Draco ne voulait pas de n'importe qui. C'était un mensonge de penser qu'il n'était pas intrigué voir réellement intéressé par Rouge. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour se laisser happer par ses désirs envers un homme qui s'était débarrassé d'un de ses amants sans aucuns états d'âme. Et puis qui était-il d'abord. Il ne pouvait pas juste être un propriétaire de bar étrange. C'était sûrement un criminel. Il avait répondu à demi-mots pour Azkaban et peut-être que son gant caché même la marque des ténèbres. Cette idée ne plut pas à Draco et il se répéta encore ce qu'il lui avait prit. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, il avait aimé. Il avait aimé cette pipe taillé par un criminel, dont on ne voyait pas le visage et qui était son seul recours sur son enquête. Mais ça ne pouvait plus se reproduire. Draco avait perdu l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. A cause d'un stupide miroir.

\- C'est bon Selice. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

\- Rien de nouveau en ce qui concerne Jones et Garett. En revanche Prince et Adams ont découvert quelque chose de dérangeant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une Velane a été retrouvée. Droguée et perdue.

\- Ou ça ?

\- En Ecosse. La brigade Écossaise l'a prise en charge. Mais elle ne se rappelle de rien si ce n'est d'avoir sautée d'un camion et d'avoir courut.

\- Donc on jette la probabilité du tueur en série.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Beaucoup de Velane en si peu de temps, pas de corps et l'une d'entre elle qui se jette d'un camion. Je vais m'avancer sur une piste dangereuse mais je pense à…

\- Un réseau de prostitution ?

Draco passa une main sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas le genre de mot que l'on aime entendre.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Attendons leurs rapports quand ils rentreront d'Ecosse. Pour Garett et Jones je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Selice n'ajouta rien. Ils avaient enfin un indic. C'était suffisant pour le moment. Draco lui laissait 2 jours, au-delà il ferait à sa manière.

Le policier sortit de son bureau, il voulait rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Il se dirigea vers le département d'Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il n'irait pas chez George ce soir. Il entra dans le bureau, devant lui un garçon aux cheveux chatains et de dos discutait avec la secrétaire.

\- Voilà jeune homme, signez ici et ici. Parfait.

\- Et c'est bon, après ça je n'aurais pas de problème?

\- Il faudra revenir dans six moi avec lui. Pour qu'il soit pesé et mesuré. Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la taille réglementée. Si il la dépasse le ministère s'occupera de lui trouver un endroit ou vivre.

\- Ah.

Draco passa devant le garçon et son regard se tourna vers lui. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

\- ?

Jay Evans leva les yeux des documents qu'il signait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Draco et le policier se souvint qu'il n'était pas dans le cœur du jeune homme. La porte du bureau d'Hermione s'ouvrit alors, mettant fins à leur œillade étrange.

\- Ah vous n'êtes pas partie ! Oh Draco qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

\- J'étais juste venue te dire que je rentrais chez moi. Je suis épuisé.

\- Oh bien d'accord. j'ai oubliée de vous donner cette brochure.

Draco observa Hermione foncer vers Evans, ce dernier avait cessé de regarder Draco, et le blond sentit la colère montait sans aucune raison. Le policier sortit d'un pas rapide mais il se mit à ralentir dans les couloirs. Il fit semblant de traîner un peu quand enfin le garçon sortit du bureau d'Hermione, le nez dans la brochure que la femme lui avait donné. Ils montèrent en même temps dans l'ascenseur.

\- Vous me suivez ?

\- Vous êtes sur mon lieu de travail. C'est vous qui me suivez.

\- Vous étiez sur mon lieu de travail.

\- Toute l'Angleterre est mon lieu de travail.

Ils se parlaient comme si ils étaient ennemis. Puis Evans poussa un long soupir.

\- Ou est ce que je peux trouver des Bodrets du népal.

Draco tourna un regard interrogateur vers Evans. Celui-ci marmonner pour lui-même et ça fit sourire le blond. Il ressemblait vraiment à un gosse de 18 ans. L'ascenseur arriva en fin en haut et les deux hommes sortirent au même moment. Une fois dans la rue Evans se pressa vers la foule. Draco hésita un moment puis fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Evans !

Le garçon se tourna subitement. Il regarda Draco avec une telle méfiance que le policier faillit changer d'avis. Mais il poursuivit :

\- Venez prendre un verre avec moi.

Le jeune homme dansa sur ses pieds. Comme si il avait envie de partir en courant, la colère de Draco remonta insidieusement.

\- Est-ce que vous allez encore me poser des questions ?

\- Vous venez d'obtenir l'autorisation de garder Nova ? Vous ne voulez pas fêter ça ?

\- Vous me le payez ?

Draco fit un sourire narquois.

\- Vous avez épuisé votre héritage, consolez vous avec la paie d'un policer.

Evans s'approcha de lui en râlant.

\- Je me le paierais moi-même.

Draco se mit en marche, suivit par Evans. Ils s'installèrent dans un lourd silence aux trois balais et commandèrent deux bierraubeurre qu'ils sirotèrent en silence. Soudain trois jeunes gens passèrent à cotés d'eux. Une fille et deux garçons, les deux jeunes portaient une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard et la jeune fille celle au couleur de Gryffondor. Ils surprirent une partie de leur conversation.

\- Je te parie trois mornilles que cette année c'est l'Angleterre qui va l'emporter.

\- Bridget tu soutiens toujours l'Angleterre sans même faire attention à leurs équipes.

\- Je suis une patriote Bins, qu'est ce que tu es toi ?

\- Un amateur de bon jeu.

\- Bins à raison Bridget, on va se faire rétamer par le japon.

Draco et Evans suivirent les trois élèves du regard et le blond put enfin voir un sourire se peindre sur le visage du brun. Ça le faisait paraître encore plus jeune.

\- Vous aimez le quidditch ?

\- Qui n'aime pas ça ! Ce gosse à raison, le Japon va nous rétamer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas déçus ?

\- Non. Je me souviens de la coupe ou c'était l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie, il y avait beaucoup d'Anglais qui soutenait la Bulgarie.

\- Ça c'était parce que Victor Krum était un joueur impressionnant. Vous êtes allez voir ce match ?

\- Non je l'ai écouté à la radio. J'avais presque oublié que c'était les vacances d'Halloween.

Draco observa Evans dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Puis son attention se reporta sur les trois adolescents qui étaient bien loin d'eux.

\- C'est un miracle tout de même.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Evans.

\- A mon époque on n'aurait jamais vu une chose pareille.

\- Des élèves parlant de quidditch ?

\- Non des Serpentards avec des Gryffondors.

\- Comment ça ?

Draco fut prit au dépourvu par la question. Mais Evans le regardait avec un intérêt soudain et ça lui fit plaisir.

\- Disons que ces deux maisons n'étaient pas de grandes amies. Il y avait souvent des conflits.

\- Mmh mais ça à l'air réglé à présent.

\- Oui ça aurait dû se faire plus tôt.

\- Peut-être qu'à ton époque tout le monde était idiot.

Le blond se pencha vers Evans qui lapait sa bierraubeure de façon comique.

\- Vous posez des questions comme si vous n'étiez jamais allé à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard.

\- Pardon ?

Draco était stupéfait et Evans se mit à rire.

\- Je n'ai commencé à pratiquer la magie que vers mes 17 ans. Juste après mon anniversaire quand mon parrain sorcier est venu me chercher.

\- Comment ça se fait. Vous auriez du recevoir une lettre.

\- Je l'ai peut-être reçu, si c'est le cas je ne l'ai jamais su. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé et c'est le frère de ma mère qui m'a élevé. Mais pour lui la magie était une aberration, une œuvre de Satan. On va dire que, chez lui, je n'ai pas passé mes plus belles années.

\- C'est une impossible, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait laissé une chose pareil arrivé.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Le directeur…enfin l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui je sais qui c'est. J'ai rattrapé mes lacunes. Ce n'est pas grave, je vis un peu comme un cracmol je crois. Maison moldus et petit tour de passe-passe magique pour m'aider au quotidien. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Ton parrain, il est mort quand ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler comme si c'était un enfant, mais Evans semblait s'en ficher royalement.

\- Quand j'ai eu 18 ans.

Draco le regarda horrifié. Ce garçon avait l'air d'avoir une vie plus triste que la sienne.

\- Tu as travaillé à la forge depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Non j'y travaille depuis un an. Entre temps on va dire que j'ai un peu perdu le nord.

Draco ne posa plus de question. Il devinait que si il le faisait Evans se braquerait automatiquement et adieu camarade de beuverie. Le garçon sembla le remercier du regard.

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi quitter un poste d'Aurore pour rétrograder ?

\- Je ne considère pas être redescendu. J'aime mon boulot. Peut-être qu'Aurore c'était pour la frime. J'ai l'impression d'être plus impliqué dans la vie réelle en étant chef de police.

Draco marqua une pause et bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- En fait je l'avais fait pour quelqu'un. Mais cette personne ne semblait pas y porter une grande attention.

\- Vous avez choisis votre travail en fonction de quelqu'un, c'est stupide comme façon de faire.

\- Avant ça ne me semblait pas stupide. En fait ça ne semble toujours pas stupide à mes yeux. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Oui ça arrive de ne pas choisir.

Evans leva la main et commanda deux autres bières. Draco le laissa faire. Étrangement il se sentait bien. Evans n'était pas bavard mais sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant et sa douce odeur de bois brûlée était délicieuse.

\- C'est votre anniversaire le 31 n'est ce pas ?

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire pour les dates. Vous allez le fêter avec le joli blond ?

Evans fronça les sourcils et Draco se dit qu'il avait choisi le mauvais terrain. Mais le visage du brun prit un air triste.

\- Il ne connait pas la date de mon anniversaire.

\- Vous vivez une drôle de relation.

\- Non c'est moins compliqué comme ça. Je ne me vois franchement pas avec quelqu'un. Je pense que je suis une personne difficile à vivre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tant que vous n'essayez pas.

\- Croyez-moi , je le sais.

\- Qu'allez vous faire alors ?

\- Vers Coldharbour, il y a une forêt. Beaucoup de sorcier y vont. Mais la nuit d'Halloween il n'y aura personne, il parait que la forêt est hantée ce jour là. Je pense que je vais emmener Nova et mon balai, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Draco émit un petit rire.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Mais c'est le but d'Halloween, avoir peur. Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

La question d'Evans le prit de court. Il tourna sa choppe et l'image de Rouge se superposa à son esprit. Il l'a chassa.

\- Croyez-le ou non mais je suis désespérément seul.

\- Effectivement je ne le crois pas. Vous êtes trop beau pour être célibataire.

Draco se retint de rougir mais il ne s'empêcha pas de sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis seul. Je suis trop beau pour être en couple. Ça serait du gâchis de ne pas offrir ce visage aux plus méritantes.

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

\- Vous venez de dire que je suis beau, pourquoi être modeste quand c'est la vérité.

\- D'accord la prochaine fois je m'abstiendrai de vous complimenter.

\- Donc il y aura une prochaine fois.

Le visage d'Evans s'assombrit. Draco avait poussé sa chance un petit peu trop loin. Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et sortit de quoi payer. Puis il se leva et quitta le pub. Draco ne le retint pas. Il observa les pièces et se dit qu'il devait être maudit ou complètement fou. Avait-il un penchant pour les personnes qui n'allaient jamais dans son sens ? Est-ce qu'il était le genre de personne à nager à contre courant même en sachant qu'il s'épuiserait et finirais par mourir de fatigue ? Pourquoi ceux qui l'intriguait le plus dégageait toujours quelque chose de désespéré ? Il repensa à Rouge.

 _Tu en avais envie, j'en avais envie._

Draco n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. Une chose qu'il n'était jamais sûr d'obtenir. Il paya à son tour. Deux bieraubeurre encore pleine gisait sur la table. Quand il sortit, il se demanda encore une fois ce qui lui prenait. Il avança doucement et s'arrêta au niveau d'Evans.

\- Ça vous prend souvent ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De faire ce que vous faites ? De débarquer dans la vie des gens et de sortir des conneries de ce genre ? A quoi vous jouez exactement, est ce que vous êtes un détraqué, un pervers ?

La voix d'Evans était tremblante. Draco aurait bien aimé lui dire oui à toutes ces questions. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Il se foutait de la vie des gens, il n'y avait que sa petite personne qui l'intéressé. Oui c'était sûrement un détraqué. Probablement un pervers et un fou aussi.

\- J'ai juste besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas attention à ma vie. Vous n'en avez strictement rien à faire de moi. Vous êtes prêt à détaler comme un lapin. Vous avez des choses à cacher où je vous fais peur ?

Evans tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Draco il lisait de la méfiance encore, un peu de colère et de la détresse aussi. Surtout la détresse en fait. Et en dessous…en dessous il y avait autre chose.

\- Les deux, bredouilla t-il.

Allait-il vraiment avoir 26 ans ? Il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré. Draco eut soudain envie de lui prendre la main et de lui dire qu'il trouverait ses parents. Est-ce qu'il était en train de dérailler ? Est-ce qu'il était effrayant ? Evans ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne intéressant, je ne suis même pas fiable et je suis un menteur chronique. Je ne suis pas vivable. Je vous l'ais dis. Je vous ais prévenu.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux arrêter de vous voir du jour au lendemain. Je pourrais vous jeter de chez moi sans vous donner des explications, parce que c'est que vous voulez n'est ce pas ? Revenir chez moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Si je dis plein de chose et que je me contredis, vous ne me poserai pas de question ? Vous ne fouinerez pas dans mes affaires ? Vous voulez juste discuter ?

\- C'est ça. Mais si je vous prends à faire des choses illégale je devrais vous arrêter.

Evans rigola.

\- Ma vie à elle seule est illégale. Si vous me menacez, si vous me frappez, si vous me hurlez dessus, je partirais.

\- C'est un contrat de relation que vous dressez ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais perdu pied. Je ne veux pas de problème, je ne veux pas perdre pied. Vous faites une erreur en me choisissant moi. Prenez quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, quelque de propre, quelqu'un de juste et de droit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Evans détailla le visage de Draco. Il l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Le blond n'avait pas cillé son visage était resté impassible, il n'avait souffert d'aucune hésitation. Oui il était sûr. Pas à cause des ses yeux, mais ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de voir bouger, cette voix qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Et ce corps tendus, prêt à bondir pour fuir à tout moment. Evans mit ses mains dans ses poches et se résigna.

\- Ne transplanez pas chez moi sans y être invité.

Puis il disparut dans la foule. Le cœur de Draco se souleva d'un poids, mais son estomac se tordait.

* * *

OooO

.

Une fois chez lui Evans jeta tous ses vêtements au sol. Nova sauta de la mezzanine et bondit sur lui prêt à lui lécher le visage.

\- Comment ça va vieux frère ?

\- Je m'ennuie sans toi. Ton visage a changé.

Evans s'écrasa dans les oreillers de la bibliothèque et Nova allongea son cou contre son torse.

\- J'ai raconté beaucoup de mensonge aujourd'hui Nova. En fait toute cette vie est un mensonge. Je suis incapable de démêler le vraie du faux.

\- Moi je sais ce qui est vrai, vieux frère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis réel, tu es réel. Ce coussin est réel, et la taupe que j'ai mangée était réelle.

\- Oui tout est plus simple avec toi Nova.

Le dragon se redressa, il avança son corps et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus d'Evans.

\- Les autres n'ont pas d'importance, si ils ne sont pas capables de savoir. Moi je te connais. Je sais qui tu es. Harry. Tu es à moi.

Evans frissonna en entendant ce prénom. Il n'y avait plus de Harry. Harry n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Harry hurlait trop fort pour encore exister, alors il avait du l'enfermer. Harry était insupportable et faible. Harry était malade. Mais est ce qu'Evans était mieux. Il en doutait aussi. Parce qu'Harry criait encore plus fort, encore plus douloureusement quand Draco était là. Et Evans voulait le laisser faire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ça ne serait plus jamais le moment. Pourtant…Harry…

* * *

OooO

.

Œdipe parcourait sa carte du bout des doigts. Draco le laissa faire sans broncher. Il était rentré chez lui, avait dormit six heures. A présent il était une heure du matin et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se présenter au _Fire bird._ Même si Rouge n'y serait pas il trouverait bien Lion ou Taureau. L'aveugle lui rendit sa carte, Draco enfila son masque et entra dans le bar.

A l'intérieur le décor n'avait pas bougé, mais cette fois-ci sur la scène, deux femmes faisait des prouesses acrobatiques devant un public bouche bée. Leurs corps nus étaient recouverts d'une pellicule argentée et elles se tordaient au-delà des limites du corps humains, dans une lenteur époustouflante. La musique sur laquelle elles progressaient avec quelque chose d'épique. Lion était au premier rang, assis seul à une table. Draco voulût le rejoindre quand il aperçut Mante qui lui faisait des signes. Le blond aux cheveux noir se dirigea vers lui. A sa table un homme dans une robe d'un blanc éclatant portait un masque de corbeau gris. Il avait cette stature qu'arboraient parfois les aristocrates. Son air pédant irrita immédiatement Draco.

\- « Le serpent qui ne peut changer de peau meurt, de même que les esprits que l'on empêche de changer d'opinion : ils cessent d'être des esprits. »

\- Rassurez moi, vous ne citez pas Nietzsche uniquement à cause de mon masque ?

\- Oh vous êtes donc un être éclectique ?

Draco s'assit en face du corbeau à la citation douteuse.

\- On peut dire cela oui.

\- Surprenez-moi alors, avez-vous la marque des ténèbres au bras ?

\- Je me garderais bien d'en faire part si c'était le cas.

Les lèvres de Draco était pincé, ce n'était pas pour ce genre de conversation qu'il était venu, mais il fallait croire qu'il y avait toujours un vilain petit canard dans le lot.

\- N'écoutez pas mon ami Corbeau, il est de mauvaise humeur et jaloux.

\- Tout le monde ici est jaloux, sauf Lion. Lion se comporte comme un roi et rigole de voir sa reine goûter tout son peuple.

\- Je vois, vous faites parties de ces clients capable de faire des scènes à Rouge.

Le corbeau secoua la tête mais Draco su qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Certain se sentent plus privilégié que d'autres. Surtout quand ils racontent la façon dont ils ont obtenus leurs cartes. Dites moi comment Serpent ?

\- Je l'ai volé à quelqu'un.

Mante se mit à rigoler et encore une fois le Corbeau secoua la tête.

\- Vous serez autant jaloux que moi, une fois que vous aurez passé une nuit entière à discuter avec lui.

\- Vous êtes trop romantique Corbeau. Mais cela se saurait si Rouge était de ceux qui se réservent pour le mariage. Acceptez qu'il se partage pour tout le monde c'est ce qui rend la chose si attrayante.

\- Je l'accepte, j'aime juste me montrer un peu possessif.

\- Et puis en vérité il y a d'autres gens plaisant ici. Vous avez l'embarras du choix. Tapir est une femme très intéressante, Mante se pencha vers Draco, c'est une dévoreuse de rêve.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est une femme qui mange tes rêves. Si tu la paies elle mange aussi tes cauchemars, mais ça la rend malade.

Draco regarda Tapir qui jouait aux cartes avec deux autres insectes. Une voix s'exclama derrière lui.

\- Serpent quel plaisir de te revoir si vite. Ton entretien avec Rouge s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui c'était…agréable. Merci Taureau.

\- Tiens Corbeau, tu n'es pas avec Rouge ?

\- Il n'est pas arrivé.

\- Tu plaisantes ça fait bien une heure qui les dans la salle des délices.

Corbeau se leva d'un bond. Sans un mot il disparut.

\- Regardez le, ce n'est pas un masque de Corbeau mais de chien qu'il devrait porter.

\- L'amour rend idiot, s'amusa Mante.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? D'aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Craquer dés le premier coup d'œil. Le véritable amour, éphémère, parce qu'on ne sait pas si il nous sera retourné. Mais si puissant, ça fait rêver n'est ce pas ? S'extasia Taureau

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne crois que l'on puisse « craquer » sur quelqu'un dés le premier coup d'œil si il porte un masque. A moins d'avoir un penchant pour les animaux.

\- Je crois que ce que Corbeau aime c'est l'esprit. Rouge est un homme intriguant, ce n'est pas un érudit, il a l'air jeune mais il est curieux. Il vous écoute parler, sans jugement, vous questionne sur votre vie, sur vos envies, sur vos goûts. Il note tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et s'en sert pour vous proposer le meilleur des services. Pourquoi tout le monde ce sens bien ici, c'est parce qu'il y a peu de nous dans chaque liquide, chaque fumée, chaque prestation. Rouge est comme une sorte de génie il exauce nos souhait parce qu'il sait ce que l'on veut.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il use de ses informations contre vous.

\- Oh vous parlez du fait qu'il sait qui nous sommes ? En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas inquiète, sinon je serais à Azkaban depuis longtemps. On respecte son anonymat, il respecte le notre. Qui sait, peut-être que je dis du mal d'une personne et il s'avère que celle-ci est justement mon interlocuteur. Alors s'ensuit une discussion acharnée, étrange mais pleine de surprise sans même que je le devine.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas que l'esprit qui intéresse Corbeau.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Taureau se leva et prit la main de Draco. Mante sembla fulminer un peu.

\- La prochaine fois Serpent, c'est moi que vous suivrez, dit-il.

La femme se mit à rire tout en traînant Draco dans la salle des Délices. La porte était blanche. La salle était blanche. Les murs étaient en marbre, les deux colonnes qui soutenaient la pièce l'étaient aussi. Striés de griffures argentées. Au milieu du plafond pendait un énorme lustre, dont la cire des bougies tombait dans une vasque d'or juste en dessous. Un chemin de braise avait était tracés tout autour de la pièce et des gens masqué marchait dessus sans même se soucier de la chaleur. Taureau se pencha à son oreille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne brûle pas. C'est le thème du soir. Retirez vos chaussures.

Draco s'exécuta, il les posa au même endroit que la femme, ses chaussures disparurent immédiatement. Taureau le prit de nouveau par la main et piétina les cendres, Le blond hésita puis posa son pied sur les braises rougeoyante. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Il se sentit durcir à travers son pantalon, la surprise le fit faire un pas de coté mais Taureau le garda prés d'elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Il y avait d'immense verre à cocktail qui lui arrivait aux hanches. Tous remplis de petites boules multicolores. La femme en prit un et le glissa entre ses lèvres. Draco n'y prêta aucune attention.

Puis Taureau se figea et serra le poignet du blond.

\- Là.

Oui il était là. Parmi tout les autres corps qui s'embrassaient. Rouge discutait avec une femme au masque de léopard sertit de pierre précieuse de toutes les couleurs. Draco avait d'abord cru qu'il était assis mais autre chose attira son regard. Au pied de Rouge à quatre pattes c'était Corbeau qui était nu. Pas seulement nu, il se déhanchait lascivement et sans honte aucune contre le propriétaire. Draco s'approcha un peu et discerna enfin toute l'étendue du spectacle. Rouge enculait Corbeau, ou plutôt Corbeau s'empalait de lui-même sur Rouge.

Aux yeux de Draco la scène avait quelque chose de grotesque, parce que Rouge ne semblait même pas se soucier de celui qui allait et venait sur sa queue. L'homme au masque d'oiseau mort leva la tête et quand il vit Taureau et Draco il leur fit un signe de la main. Taureau ne se fit pas prier pour avancer. Draco était réticent, il craignait que si il s'approchait trop, Corbeau lui planterait le pied avec un couteau. Mais rien ne se passa. L'homme qui se donnait du plaisir tout seul ne devait même plus savoir son propre nom à ce moment là. Draco s'assit à coté de la femme Léopard.

\- Bonsoir Serpent, vous êtes nouveau n'est ce pas ? Comment trouvez vous l'endroit ?

\- Surprenant.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Vous n'êtes pas déçus au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Comment trouvez-vous mes braises aphrodisiaques Serpent ? Elles m'ont donné du fil à retordre, mais je pense que le résultat est pas mal.

Draco qui bandait toujours, se pencha pour observer Rouge.

\- De ce que je peux voir, vous avez l'air d'avoir brillamment réussit.

Rouge tourna la tête en direction de Corbeau qui se tordait et gémissait.

\- Ah oui, aujourd'hui je suis utilisé comme jouet vivant, soupira t-il.

\- Vous trouvez que c'est vous le jouet ?

\- C'est une évidence Serpent ! Il n'y a que Corbeau qui semble s'amuser. N'êtes-vous pas un peu triste Rouge.

Rouge se pencha et caressa le dos de Corbeau qui gémit plus fort et souffla le nom de Rouge.

\- Maître Corbeau sur une branche empalée…

\- Tenez en ses fesses un fin mât…

\- Maître Oiseau par son trou aspiré…

\- Claqua son derrière d'un air las.

Taureau, Léopard et Rouge se mirent à rire. Même Draco se permit de sourire, seul Corbeau n'avait pas le loisir d'apprécier le poème à sa juste valeur.

\- Quelle maîtrise de vous, vous avez donc si peu d'estime pour le sexe que vous arrivez à le dénigrer avec autant de facilité ?

\- Détrompez-vous Serpent, je le porte en haute estime. Il y a des façons de faire qui sont agréable et d'autre qui sont nécessaire. La seule chose que je ne cautionne pas c'est quand il n'est pas consentis. Je trouve ça beau de partager son corps, de prendre du plaisir à donner et offrir. J'aime faire plaisir parce que j'aime qu'on me fasse plaisir.

\- Alors vous êtes ce genre de personne qui n'aime pas le sexe dans la douleur ? Je vous pensez plus ouvert Rouge, s'étonna Taureau.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, il y a toujours de la douleur dans le plaisir. C'est même une chose qui m'étonne fortement. Ça ne devrait pas être une source de souffrance, pourtant on souffre. On souffre quand ça commence, on souffre quand ça se termine parce qu'on en veut plus. On souffre si l'on n'est pas satisfait, on souffre si l'on aime trop son partenaire, ou pas assez aussi. On souffre et on fait souffrir.

\- Et vous n'aimez pas ça ?

\- J'aime ça Serpent. Ça prouve que je suis vivant, si je ne ressentais rien pour mes partenaires je serais un monstre n'est ce pas ? Mais l'amour, ou le sexe sans souffrance me fait rêver aussi.

\- Vous avez votre réponse Rouge, pour ne pas souffrir il faut y mettre de l'amour. Il n'y a pas de souffrance dans la fin si votre amant est étendu à vos cotés.

Rouge se mit à rire.

\- Encore une fois Taureau, c'est le seul mot qui sort de vos lèvres. L'amour.

\- Et il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Je suis une amoureuse de l'amour ! Mais je ne suis pas une épicurienne. J'aime les disputes et les tempêtes, j'aime le trouble et l'inquiétude. J'aime qu'on se fasse un peu mal pour apprécier le bien. Et vous Serpent ? Vous êtes quel genre d'amoureux.

\- Je dirais malchanceux. Malchanceux en amour et plutôt satisfait en ce qui concerne le sexe. J'ai cette faculté étrange d'aimer que des gens qui aime me malmener.

\- Oh pauvre chou.

\- Ne me plaignez pas Taureau. Je ne suis pas un saint non plus.

Un cri rauque interrompit leur discussion et tous purent voir Corbeau se laisser tomber au sol tremblant de désir. Rouge se redressa et essuya son sexe. Draco l'observa avec une pointe de désir. L'espace d'un instant il imagina Evans faire le même geste, il voyait son visage un peu fâché baissé sur braguette qu'il remontait un peu nerveusement. Il se remémora ensuite la scène dans la fonderie. Evans embrassant le blond. Sa main pressant ses fesses.

La main de la femme Léopard le fit sortir de sa rêverie, elle s'était posée contre sa cuisse.

\- Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de ça ?

Draco laissa la main de la dame masquée courir vers son érection douloureuse mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur Rouge. Lui non plus ne quittait pas Draco des yeux, ses deux boules de feu brillant sous son masque d'oiseau. Il se leva et vint se mettre face à Draco.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas partageur Rouge ce soir ?

\- Vous aurez tout le temps d'en profiter, je vous le promets. Mais pas ce soir.

Draco se leva à son tour en caressant doucement la main de la femme Léopard. Il suivit Rouge qui sortait déjà de la pièce. Les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Rouge ouvrit une autre porte qui se trouvait à coté du miroir et monta d'autres escaliers. Draco le suivait toujours en silence. Enfin ils arrivèrent sur le toit. Le blond trouva ses chaussures au sol, il les remit. La fraîcheur du mois d'octobre raviva ses sens. Rouge fit apparaître deux chaises, deux verres et une bouteille au liquide noirâtre. Ils s'assirent tout les deux et un des verres remplit glissa dans les doigts de Draco.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché votre plaisir mon cher Serpent ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous poursuivre comme un amoureux transi, mais j'avoue préférer votre compagnie pour la soirée.

Rouge rit.

\- Un amoureux transi, c'est ce que vous pensez d'eux ?

\- C'est à ça que ça ressemble.

\- Vous en parlez de l'amour, vous en savez quelque chose ?

Draco fouilla dans son haut et sortit son collier. Il fit tourner le losange entre ses doigts. Le contact du coquillage lui envoya un frisson désagréable ou peut-être était-ce le froid. Rouge le regardait.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'on a beaucoup de mal à oublier.

\- Ou quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas oublier.

\- Et vous alors ? Que savez-vous de l'amour ?

\- Rien, je n'en sais absolument rien.

\- Mais ce que vous avez dit en bas ?

\- Pour parler, voilà tout. J'ai peur de savoir. Quand on est amoureux, on perd la notion de ses priorités je crois. Et lorsque l'on doit faire des choses importantes être distrait n'est pas une chose agréable.

\- Vous avez des choses importantes à faire ?

\- Oui énormément.

\- En rapport avec ce Jonsy.

\- C'est plus que cela.

\- Dites-moi ?

Rouge détourna les yeux de Draco.

\- Ce que vous avez au cou ça vient d'où ?

\- Si je vous réponds, vous répondrez à une de mes questions ?

\- C'est quoi, votre question ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? Lorsque vous étiez à Azkaban.

L'homme au masque d'oiseau bascula la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un rire franc, il était nerveux. Rouge passa sa main sur ses cheveux et Draco eut soudain le vif espoir qu'il allait retirer son masque. Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place il posa son verre au sol. Draco doutait qu'il lui réponde à présent. Il ouvrit tout de même la bouche.

\- Une horreur. C'était le pire moment de ma vie. En fait c'était plutôt un condensé des pires moments de ma vie. C'était comme se retrouver enfermer dans un placard. Dis comme ça n'a pas de sens. Ce n'est pas le froid, la faim et le sel, le pire. Non c'est l'étroitesse des cellules, l'enfermement. Dans les pires moments on a juste l'impression que les murs rétrécissent. Je suis allée au trou pendant un mois. Parce que je criais que les murs voulaient m'écraser.

Rouge se remit à rire.

\- Et le trou c'était ça. Une pièce de la taille des toilettes et un trou pour chier et pisser. Dans le noir. Ça fini par vous bouffer, vous vous mettez à avoir peur du moindre espace clos, et du noir. Le manque de sommeil, la faim, la douleur d'avoir la peau rongé par l'air marin et le sel qui brûle vos plaies à vif. Est-ce que je vous parle des gardes un peu zélés qui s'amusent à vous jeter un endoloris si vous criez trop fort. Mais la douleur physique ce n'est pas le pire. Azkaban ce n'est pas la pire des prisons. Le pire, c'est votre esprit. Et les tours qu'il se met à vous jouer. Je n'y refoutrais jamais les pieds.

La voix de Rouge s'était fait plus basse, plus dangereuse et Draco cru sa dernière phrase. Il se doutait même qu'il n'avait jamais étais aussi sincère. Il porta le coquillage à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Qu'avait donc vécu Harry ? Tout ça c'était le sommet de l'iceberg et en dessous est ce que la glace était rouge sang ? Draco s'en voulait. Il aurait dû insister, il aurait dû rester, faire des pieds et des mains, sortir Harry et le foutre à St mangouste. Il aurait pu mieux l'aider, mieux le soutenir. Mieux comprendre. Il était venu avec des excuses bidon. Il lui avait dit qu'Hermione s'inquiétait, qu'il fallait qu'il l'a voit. Mais ça c'était pour elle. Personne n'avait prit au sérieux les considérations d'Harry. On l'avait trouvé égoïste de ne pas se laisser aider et c'était tout. Où était-il maintenant ? Etait-il vivant, à dormir à ciel ouvert ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Draco sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux mais la voix de Rouge le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- J'ai répondu. Ce collier c'est quoi ?

\- Un cadeau que j'ai fait à quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi est ce vous qui l'avais ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a rendu.

\- Mh vous vous êtes fait plaquer ? Vous êtes romantique en fait.

\- Je le garde parce qu'il m'a dit de ne pas le perdre.

\- Il est mort ?

Draco se releva brusquement.

\- Demain je vais pouvoir obtenir vos infos.

Rouge ne se formalisa pas de sa réaction, il croisa les jambes et récupéra son verre.

\- Et moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Harrington.

\- C'était rapide.

\- Lion est un homme de parole.

\- A demain alors.

\- Non je ne serais pas là demain. Mais rien ne vous empêche de venir tout de même.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Draco s'en alla, Rouge n'avait pas bougé.

.

.

A suivre


	11. Secret

Aujourd'hui je suis un peu heureuse...Je vais voir trois film de Satoshi Kon. Est ce que vous avez déjà vu Paprika, tokyo godfather ou encore Blue perfect, si vous aimez l'animation japonaise je vous recommande ces films. Si vous les avez déjà vu et que vous aimez j'espère que vous me jalousez un peu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

SECRET

.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant la mince épaisseur du dossier.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oui . C'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas le sortir, vous devez le consulter sur place.

Draco grogna puis partit s'installer à un des bureaux disposés dans la petite pièce. Maigre était un mot faible pour décrire le rapport de la mort de Jonsy Amounce. A l'intérieur il y avait juste, la photo de son corps à la morgue, quelques photos de la blessure qui lui avait été fatale. Sa fiche d'identité, sur laquelle le mot « inconnu » figurez à coté de son adresse, de son âge de sa famille. Il y avait aussi la déclaration d'Harry, l'acte de condamnation, le montant exorbitant qu'il avait du verser. Et l'article parut le soir de la mort de l'homme.

Draco comprit presque pourquoi Harry n'avait pas pris plus de quatre ans, l'homme qu'il avait tué était un parfait inconnu. Un sorcier anonyme, peut-être même un rebus de la société. Mais à qui était allé cet argent. Et pourquoi l'acte de décès n'était pas à l'intérieur du dossier. Draco savait qu'il n'aurait aucune information sur le compte qui à obtenu l'argent. Sauf si il traiter illégalement avec les gobelins. Mais ça se monnayait et si Rouge n'avait obtenu aucun détail, lui non plus n'aurait rien. Il lui fallait quelque chose. Cette histoire prenait une tournure étrange. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien intéresser Rouge là dedans.

Draco parcourut les documents plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait définitivement rien à en tirer. Il referma le dossier dépité. Il n'avait rien pour Rouge et peut-être qu'à cause de ça ce dernier ne l'aiderait pas. Mais il avait besoin de son aide. Il avait besoin de ses informations. Le policier se leva et ramena le fichier à la responsable. Elle sorti un énorme registre couvert de poussières et tourna les pages.

\- Signé ici s'il vous plait.

Draco récupéra la plume et signa, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait un autre nom en dessous du numéro de dossier. Un nom qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. C'était le nom de son second.

Diane Selice.

* * *

OooO

.

\- C'est vraiment un endroit étrange pour un rendez-vous.

\- Ça me semble plutôt être une sacrée bonne idée.

\- C'est du génie oui.

Draco n'ajouta rien, mais ses hommes avaient raison. C'était soit de l'inconscience, soit du pur génie. Dans tout les cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher ses lèvres de faire un petit sourire en coin. Un peu plutôt il avait reçus une note dans son bureau. Celle-ci disait : « J'ai un ami qui aime rugir dans un stade en folie, j'espère que vous aimerez en faire autant. » La petite lettre était accompagnée de quatre places pour le match de Quidditch des Aigles de Leicester contre les Lions de Portsmouth.

Il se retrouvait donc dans l'immense jardin d'une propriété privé, transformé en stade pour l'occasion, accompagné de Selice, Garett et Jones. Ce n'était pas des places V.I.P, Ils étaient placés comme de simples citoyens venus assisté à un match entre amis ou collègues. Draco était assis entre Jones et Selice. A cotés de la première femme Garett levait la main pour faire venir un des hommes qui distribuait à manger.

\- Alex, comment peux-tu te goinfrer autant alors qu'on est sorti du restaurant i peine une heure.

\- Du pain et des jeux ma chère, tu n'as jamais entendue cette expression ?

\- Je te signale qu'on est en mission.

\- Techniquement non Jones, on est là pour apprécier un match. Alors appréciez ce match.

Draco avait parlé. Il tendait à présent quelques mornilles au vendeur afin de profiter du spectacle en grignotant. Jones fronça les sourcils mais Garett affichait un sourire satisfait. Selice n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais elle ajustait ses lunettes sur son nez. Draco n'avait pas abordé le sujet du dossier. Il n'y arrivait parce qu'une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, une phrase qu'Harry lui avait dit :

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Draco quand tu joues du bon coté, quand t'es dans la bonne équipe, quand t'es le gendarme et pas le voleur ? Tu essayes d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à tout le monde. Ton instinct va te crier que c'est la merde mais tu vas croire jusqu'au bout que, peut-être, celui que tu poursuis était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

C'était une erreur qu'il ne ferait pas. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas éclaircit cette histoire de fond en comble il se garderait bien de poser des questions. Harry s'était toujours méfié de lui. Il avait eut raison de le faire. Tout le monde pensait que Draco s'était adoucit mais il restait quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant. Et sa confiance s'accordait à peu de personne. Des applaudissements enjoués coupèrent ses pensées.

Il se pencha pour observer l'entrée des joueurs. La première équipe était les Lions de Portsmouth. Draco regarda chaque joueur puis son regard se posa sur le capitaine de l'équipe. C'était un homme solide, un grand blond dont la barbe était soigneusement taillée, un immense sourire parcourut le visage de Draco en entendant le présentateur.

\- Rasonbury Edmund vient de faire son entrée. Le capitaine des Lions et meilleurs batteur d'Angleterre de ces trois dernières années selon le Quidditch Times, semble pressé de Rugir. Regardez le quel prestance, on voit que c'est lui le roi !

L'équipe se mit au milieu du terrain balai en main et au dessus d'eux débarquèrent en trombe l'équipe des Aigles. Leurs balais avaient tous des ailes brillantes et laissaient dans le sillage de leurs vols une pluie d'or. Les applaudissements se firent plus forts encore. Garett s'était levé et hurlait des « Bouffez ces piafs ! » Jones le regardait faire avec un amusement non feint.

Edmund inspira soudainement et toute son équipe fit de même et ils rugirent. Un cri tellement puissant qu'il fit trembler toute l'installation. La main de Selice attrapa le bras de Draco et pour il ne sait qu'elle raison son contact le refroidi. Il braqua son regard sur le terrain, un énorme lion noir et bleu était apparu derrière l'équipe d'Edmund. L'animal se mit sur ses pattes arrière et commença à donner des coups de griffes rageuses, fendant l'air et déstabilisant les joueurs de l'équipe adverses. Puis l'animal disparut dans un autre rugissement sonore. L'équipe des Lions s'élevaient à présent dans les airs.

\- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

Draco tourna la tête, ainsi que Jones et Selice. Seul Garett était déjà bien trop subjugués par le début du match pour faire attention à eux.

Derrière la petite équipe de policier était assis un jeune homme dont la tête était recouverte d'un énorme masque de lion noir aux yeux bleus. L'objet était si bien fait qu'on aurait dit un homme sur lequel on avait greffé la tête de l'animal. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant que lorsqu'il parlait sa gueule s'ouvrait et s'articulait comme si il parlait. Draco remarqua qu'assit à coté de lui se tenait Œdipe. L'homme aveugle avait la tête baissé. Ça aurait pu être la seule indication de la présence de Rouge. En dehors de ça il ressemblait à tous ceux qui étaient venus soutenir les Lions. Masqué.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir Mlle. Jones. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir un peu brusqué.

\- Pardon ?

Le regard plein d'incompréhension de Jones, fit rire le lion. Garett qui avait écouté la conversation d'abord d'une oreille distraite était à présent tout disposé à écouter, les sourcils froncés. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement les brusqua. Les Lions venaient de marquer. Le commentateur hurlait qu'Edmund avait brillamment réussit à shooter le gardien de l'équipe adverse.

\- J'ai parié une centaine de galion sur les Lions. Je sens que je suis en veine ce soir. Est-ce que vous êtes amateur de pari ?

\- Vous savez qu'il est interdit de parier plus de 10 galions par match.

\- Oups on va faire comme si je n'ai rien dis.

Mais la tête du lion noir souriait de toutes ses canines. Nouveau rugissement de folie dans la foule. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse était au sol. Il s'était pris un cognard en plein front. Rouge était presque sûr de gagner son pari, les Aigles n'avaient plus d'attrapeur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez obtenus ce qu'on désirait ? Demanda Jones.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé une cavalière ?

\- Oui c'est moi qui viendrais avec vous !

\- Et je trouve que c'est la pire des idées que notre chef n'ait jamais eu. Ajouta Garett.

Jones lui donna un coup de coude. Draco se dressa pour s'approcher de Rouge sans quitter le match des yeux.

\- Où à lieu le rendez-vous ?

\- Glastonbury.

Jones tressaillit. Selice ne fit aucun mouvement. Seul Garett ouvrit la bouche.

\- Les terres de Morgane.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant comme lieu.

\- Quand ?

\- Vendredi soir. Donc dans trois jours. Je vous donnerais une heure ne vous en faites pas.

Le lion se pencha vers Jones et lui prit la main sous le regard furieux de Garett.

\- J'ai hâte de passer une soirée en votre compagnie.

La jeune femme rougit puis retira sa main. Œdipe se leva et partit.

\- Vous ne restez pas jusqu'à la fin du match ?

\- Elle va attraper le vif d'or.

Une exclamation bruyante traversa la foule.

\- Candice Bridge à attrapée le vif d'or ! Les lions l'emportent haut la main. C'est une victoire écrasante !

Les policiers tournèrent vivement la tête. Edmund portait son attrapeuse sur ses épaules et celle-ci rugissait en tenant son poing levé. Draco reporta son attention sur Rouge mais ce dernier s'était volatilisé.

* * *

OooO

Draco et Jay descendait sur le chemin de traverse. La nuit était déjà tombée mais les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes pour quelques heures. Draco avait envoyé durant sa pause de midi un hibou à la fonderie. Il avait prit son courage à deux mains et proposé à Jay d'aller boire un verre avec lui. De tout le reste de la journée il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Et c'était exécré qu'il avait quittait son bureau. Sa surprise fut donc immense quand il trouva le jeune homme devant la sortie du ministère que Draco empruntait. Le brun se tenait devant lui droit comme un i, les mains profondément enfoncée dans ses poches. Il portait un bonnet rouge qui cachait ses cheveux, un énorme pull en laine rouge aussi et une énorme écharpe qui couvrait presque tout son visage. Mais Draco l'avait reconnu, il avait reconnu ses yeux bleus. Il affichait toujours un regard farouche mais quand il vit Draco il avança presque en trottinant vers lui.

\- Envoyer un hibou assermenté du ministère et pourquoi pas me mettre les menottes aussi. Avait-il dit en fulminant.

Draco avait haussé les épaules.

\- C'est une proposition ? Lui avait-il répondu avec ironie.

Evans avait ouvert de grands yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Le cœur de Draco avait fait un bond en l'entendant.

\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes sérieux en plus ! Ça doit être votre truc d'attacher.

\- C'est le fantasme de tout les flics oui.

Draco lui avait répondu en fronçant les sourcils et Evans avait ri de plus belle. Il avait fini par se calmer au prix d'une grande respiration.

\- Comment je dois vous prévenir ? Si je veux vous voir ?

\- J'avais espéré que cette lubie vous étais passé. Mais ne m'envoyez pas d'hibou du ministère. Envoyez-moi une lettre avec votre propre hibou.

\- Quand je rentre chez moi, vous ne risquez pas d'être encore à votre travail. Vous ne voulez pas non plus donner votre adresse ? En fait vous êtes résolu à m'éviter. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Le regard absent d'Evans était revenu sur son visage et Draco avait eut envie de le secouer. Ce garçon faisait tout pour mettre ses nerfs en pelote. A croire qu'il était né juste pour l'énerver. Jay écarta un peu son écharpe et le blond pu enfin voir ses lèvres et sa colère s'évapora.

\- Votre insistance est effrayante. On dirait que je vous obsède ?

\- C'est un peu le cas en fait.

\- Vous êtes franc.

\- Ça m'a causé beaucoup d'ennui de ne pas l'être.

\- Envoyez-moi des origamis…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai vu mon oncle faire. Des petits papiers plié qui vole jusqu'à vous.

Draco avait ouvert de grands yeux puis il avait sourit.

\- Je sais faire ça oui.

Evans lui avait rendu son sourire.

\- Je suis venu parce que je dois acheter à manger à Nova. Ça vous dit de m'accompagner.

Draco avait accepté.

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la ménagerie magique faisait teinter la petite cloche au dessus de la porte. La main de Draco se porta directement à son nez. L'odeur des animaux était écœurante, il retint un haut le cœur sous le regard amusé d'Evans. Ce dernier s'avança rapidement vers un vivarium ou des musards se mouvaient paresseusement. Draco le suivit son écharpe sur son nez.

\- Nova mange ça ?!

Le blond avait franchement l'air dégoûté. Jay lui ouvrait ses grands yeux bleus sur les énormes escargots, dont la carapace changeait doucement de couleur.

\- Nova mange n'importe quoi. Je crois que si il meurt de faim il serait capable de me manger.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il mange n'importe quoi ?

Evans tourna un regard amusé vers lui et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez Evans qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Il me l'a dit.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Jay se remit à rire. Ensuite il appela le vendeur et acheta toute les bestioles visqueuses.

\- Vous savez qu'ils sont venimeux !?

\- Oui je le sais.

\- Vous savez aussi que leurs coquilles est toxiques ?

Evans avait à présent une mine vraiment ennuyé. Le vendeur ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher tous ses animaux à un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir à peine dix-huit ans.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai une invasion d'Horglup dans mon jardin. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le vendeur soupira, il jeta un œil à Draco et ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, le visage camouflé par son écharpe. Finalement il abandonna. Il sortit une énorme boite, enfila des gants d'une épaisseur improbable et jeta les quelques musards à l'intérieur. Evans paya et sortit avec la boite sans dire aurevoir. Laissant son mécontentement exploser une fois dehors.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il croyait que j'allais faire avec !? Me les tartiner sur le corps ! J'ai une tête de paria ou quoi !?

Draco rigola devant l'énervement du garçon.

\- C'est ton visage. Tu ressembles à un gosse qui fronce toujours les sourcils. On dirait que tu te méfies de tout et de tout le monde. Personne ne va te manger.

\- Des fois c'est les personnes qui ont l'air le plus inoffensive qui se comporte comme de vrai connard.

Draco cessa de rire et observa Evans du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait penché son visage dans la boite. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon las et perdu. Draco leva la main et voulut caresser sa joue, au lieu de ça il l'a posa sur son épaule.

-…Et parfois les connards peuvent s'avérer être de vraie perle.

\- Vous êtes un connard ?

Draco sourit.

\- Draco appelle moi Draco. Et oui j'ai été un sacré connard.

Evans lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette fois-ci le blond ne douta pas de sa sincérité. Evans était content de sa réponse. Il releva un peu son coude et Draco y glissa son bras. Evans les fit transplaner.

Quand Draco arriva chez Jay, la lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Ses yeux allèrent vers l'interrupteur. Nova avait posé ses pattes sur le bouton dés leurs arrivés. Le blond lâcha le bras d'Evans. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la seule porte de l'entrepôt. Nova courut vers Draco, il mordilla doucement sa cheville. Draco se baissa et gratta sa gorge comme il avait vu Evans faire la première fois. Le dragon ferma doucement ses grands yeux verts et siffla de contentement.

\- Faites attention, il est venimeux.

Draco retira immédiatement sa main et vit au sourire idiot d'Evans que ce dernier se moquait de lui. Il lui sembla même que le dragon rigolait avec lui.

\- C'est très drôle.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, sa morsure est venimeuse. Ce n'est pas un dragon-serpent pour rien.

Draco suivit Evans qui avait ouvert la porte qui donnait sur un terrain-vague immonde. Le brun avança sous le ciel obscur et jeta les musards dans les hautes herbes.

\- C'est ça, sa particularité ? D'être un dragon-serpent, d'être venimeux et de ne jamais grandir ?

Evans se frotta la nuque.

\- Vous avez votre baguette ?

\- Oui.

Nova passa en trombe entre eux. Il se mit à renifler les nouveaux-venus sans les toucher. Il leva la tête et fixa Evans en sifflant. Le garçon leva la main en silence. Draco eut la drôle d'impression qu'il communiquait par télépathie, puis chassa cette idée ridicule de sa tête. Nova courût vers le fond du jardin.

\- Vous pouvez lancer un wingardium leviosa sur les musards ?

Draco le regarda surprit mais obéit. Il leva sa baguette et les gastéropodes colorés commencèrent doucement à léviter. Evans recula dans la pièce et éteignit la lumière. Draco écarquilla les yeux en observant Nova. Puis quelque chose s'agrippa violemment à lui. C'était Evans qui serrait son bras.

\- Regardez.

Sa voix était tremblante. Draco voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il se força à observer. Il ne distinguait plus vraiment Nova, mais une multitude de petites étoiles qui avançaient vers eux. C'était comme voire un tapis de ciel étoilés bouger dans tout les sens. Le dragon déploya ses ailes et Draco retint un sifflement d'admiration. Toute sa peau était parcourue par ce qui ressemblait à une voix lactée. Des constellations brillantes éclairées son corps sombre. Le dragon s'envola, gobant tous les escargots qui flottaient au dessus du sol. C'était sublime. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprécier d'avantage. Jay l'avait lâché pour rallumer la lumière. Draco se tourna vers lui et il lui semblait que le garçon tremblait toujours. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais Jay se détourna de lui.

\- Je vais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

\- Je veux bien oui. Jay ?

Le garçon leva ses yeux bleus vers lui en signe d'interrogation.

\- Nous avons le même âge, alors je pense que tu peux me tutoyer.

Evans frotta son bras gauche comme si il était gêné et Draco trouva son geste vraiment mignon. Puis une autre pensée étrange lui vint à l'esprit. Et si Jay n'avait pas vraiment 25 ans ? Parce qu'il ne les faisait pas après tout. La voix de Jay coupa court à ses réflexions.

\- D'accord.

Draco ne pu retenir un sourire et laissa le soin à Jay de préparer son thé. Il observa le jeune homme se débarrasser de son énorme pull et constata pour la première fois la forme de ses bras et un peu mieux la forme de son corps tout court. Il était en t-shirt, alors que jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait vu qu'en pull ou en bleu de travail.

Evans avait un corps d'adulte, pas frêle comme aurait pu l'être celui d'un adolescent. Il était finement musclé et le policier pouvait deviner ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Evans sortit une bouilloire et Draco détailla quelque chose autour de son poignet. Une sorte de bracelet noir en cuir, assez large décorait sa peau. C'était la seule chose un peu particulière qu'il possédait en dehors de son tatouage sur le front.

\- Pourquoi une plume ?

Draco et Evans étaient maintenant assis dehors et Draco avait lancé un sort de réchauffement autour d'eux. Jay leurs avaient sorti deux caisse en bois pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dessus. Le seul bruit qui les entourait était le doux murmure de la radio. Ils sirotaient leurs thés en silence, observant Nova courir dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce que Draco pose sa question.

Jay passa sa main sur son front, là ou se trouvait la plume rouge.

\- Vous…Tu as déjà eu des oiseaux ?

Draco émit un claquement avec ses lèvres.

\- Mon père avait plein de paon albinos. Je détestais ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les oiseaux.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les oiseaux, vous ne savez pas grand-chose des dragons…

\- Et tu recommences à me tutoyer. Je ne suis juste pas doué avec les animaux.

Jay rigola un peu contre sa tasse.

\- Mon oncle avait un oiseau. C'était un cardinal rouge. Je le trouvais très drôle, à chaque fois que je passais à coté de lui il sifflait joyeusement. C'est le genre d'oiseau à avoir une petite huppe rouge au dessus du crâne. Quand mon oncle est mort, il s'est laissé mourir. Alors je me suis tatoué ça.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille Jay ? Pas d'amis ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Quand on s'attache à quelqu'un et qu'on le perd c'est vraiment difficile à supporter. Il y a des gens qui y arrivent, moi pas.

Draco secoua la tête. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase qui lui faisait se dire qu'Evans devait être plus jeune que lui. Et qu'il devait être bien seul. C'était aussi exactement le genre de personne qu'il aurait pu devenir. Si il n'y avait pas eu Hermione et George...et Harry. Il tourna ses yeux vers Jay qui avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton. Comme il avait l'air fragile et sans défense au moment ou il le regardait. Il sentit alors son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment étrange. L'envie soudaine de présenter Jay à plein de gens, de le faire rire, de le convaincre qu'être entourée peut avoir du bon. Peu importait ce qu'il avait vécu, il voulait lui faire découvrir autre chose. Draco leva la main et l'avança vers le visage de Jay. Le jeune homme recula vivement. Il écarquilla les yeux et Draco baissa la main.

\- Ah…désolé. J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ?

\- Non j'ai juste eu envie de te toucher.

\- Est-ce que c'est du flirt ?

Draco leva le nez faisant mine de réfléchir. Evans ne faisait preuve d'aucun tact. Sa franchise le charmait.

\- Oui. J'ai envie de flirter avec toi.

Evans se mit à rire et Draco comprit qu'il réagissait bien quand on était tout aussi franc. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas juste flirter. Evans l'intéressait comme personne ne l'avait intéressé avant, en dehors d'Harry et Hermione.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse et se pencha vers Draco.

\- Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Si je ne t'intéressais vraiment pas, tu ne serais pas venu m'attendre devant le ministère.

\- Je passais par là.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je vais accepter parce que je te trouve attirant. Hypnotisant même. Et parce que tu es Draco Malfoy. Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de personne qui aimerait être à ma place.

\- Evidemment si je pouvais m'envoyer en l'air juste parce que j'attire des sorciers juste en mal de sensation forte je ne serais pas ici.

\- Si je rentre dans ton jeu. Tu vas faire comme Cassius. Tu diras que ça t'importe peu d'où je viens, ce que j'ai fais et on s'amusera un peu. Puis tu te mettras à poser des questions, je te demanderai d'arrêter, tu feras semblant de cesser un moment puis tu reviendras à la charge et je commencerais à te mentir. Et tu t'énerveras parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et faux, tu demanderas plus, encore plus. Tu voudras des choses que je ne peux pas donner et je finirais par me lasser de toi. Et ça t'énervera encore plus.

\- Si tu détestes la façon dont fonctionne ce Cassius pourquoi tu continues de le fréquenter ?

\- Il se tient tranquille parfois. Et je n'ai pas la force de draguer. Cassius est venu vers moi, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. J'en avais un peu marre de me branler dans mon coin.

Draco laissa échapper un rire narquois.

\- Tu fais ça juste pour avoir la paix à ton travail.

\- C'est vrai. J'aime ce que je fais. Je veux dire, c'est chiant mais il y a des choses bien aussi. Je veux juste vivre tranquillement.

\- Ne t'attacher à personne et mourir seul ?

\- Je ne critique pas vos choix de vie. Ne critiquez pas les miens.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai sentis du mépris lors de notre première rencontre.

\- C'était peut-être de la jalousie.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ton oncle, ton tatouage et tes parents, ce sont des mensonges ?

\- On va dire que j'ai déformé la vérité. Mais les événements sont un peu les mêmes.

\- Alors je ne vais pas mentir non plus. J'ai envie de te poser des questions. J'ai envie de tout savoir de toi. J'ai envie de flirter et plus encore. Je ne suis pas un gosse qui va s'amuser à jouer à cache-cache. Tu attises ma curiosité.

Draco scruta Jay de son regard gris et froid. Il préférait largement jouer carte sur table. Evans se tourna franchement vers lui. Il semblait en proie à une terrible lutte intérieure. Puis il se mit à sourire. Il s'avança vers Draco et approcha son visage du sien. Le plus délicatement possible il déposa ses lèvres contre celle du blond. Draco ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Sa langue poussa contre les lèvres de Jay et il entrouvrit la bouche.

C'était un baiser délicieux, il avait le goût de citron, de miel et de jasmin. Il avait le goût de leurs thés et le goût de Jay. Draco savoura ses lèvres le cœur battant. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui embrassait une fille pour la première fois. Les mains de Jay se posèrent sur ses jambes et il approfondit son manège buccal à la plus grande joie de Draco. C'était plus que plaisant. Evans se recula légèrement mettant fin au baiser, la sensation de froid sur les lèvres de Draco fut désagréable. Jay ferma les yeux et resta un moment contre son visage. La phrase qui rompu le charme glaça le sang de Draco.

\- Alors je crois que notre amitié naissante ne doive s'arrêter ici. Rentre chez toi Draco.

Le policier fronça les sourcils tandis que Jay s'éloignait de lui, récupérant les tasses de thés vides et retournant à l'intérieur. Draco le suivit sans cacher son énervement et sa surprise.

Jay avait déjà commencé à laver les tasses.

\- Est-ce que je dois te faire chanter ?

Le garçon se tourna vivement comme si Draco l'avait frappé. Il le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est comme ça que les flics font pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- C'est comme ça que je fais pour attirer ton attention.

\- Tu as toute mon attention, mais je ne veux pas de la tienne. Je n'aurais jamais du venir te voir. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Tu me trouves irrésistible, tu as autant envie d'en savoir plus sur moi que moi sur toi.

\- Toute ta vie est détaillée dans le journal Malfoy ! Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en savoir plus.

Draco plissa les lèvres et lança un regard noir à Jay. Il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce que ce dernier l'appelle comme ça. Et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Il s'avança rapidement vers Jay et ce dernier recula apeuré. Alors toute la colère de Draco s'évanouit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jay se comportait comme un chien, grognant et aboyant pour ensuite aller se cacher sous un meuble. Son attitude était totalement déconcertante.

\- De quoi est ce que tu as peur ?

\- De tout…s'il te plait. Pars.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait trop tiré sur la corde pour la soirée. Il transplana.

Draco partit, Jay s'écroula sur ses jambes, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Nova s'approcha de lui furtivement.

\- La prochaine fois je le mords.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Maintenant c'est juste toi et moi.

\- Juste toi et moi, répéta le dragon.

Evans attrapa sa tête et la serra contre lui. Harry hurlait toujours.

* * *

.

.

Un ptit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ?


	12. Sans morale

**Haruhi-Kyouha:** Alors, alors mademoiselle :) ton message était clair. Parfaitement clair mais toutes tes questions trouverons une réponse je l'espère raisonnable dans la suite de l'histoire ahaha. Draco veut passer à autre chose, mais l'amour ça ne semble pas fonctionner comme ça on dirait. Et pour Jones aussi. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre, tu vas devoir être un peu patiente désolée. Mais j'aime que tu fasses pleins de suppositions. J'essaie de brouiller un peu les pistes mais j'adore que vous jouiez au détective aussi.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

* * *

SANS MORALE

.

Rouge versa le liquide noir de sa bouteille dans trois verres. Il les fit ensuite glisser le long de la table. Lion fut le premier à s'emparer du sien. Corbeau n'y toucha pas et Draco porta le verre contre ses lèvres pour le sentir. Rouge remplit un dernier verre pour lui. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le bureau de Rouge. Corbeau était assis à coté de lui et Draco et Lion se tenaient en face d'eux. Corbeau avait la tête tournée vers le lourd rideau qui cachait le miroir.

C'était le seul endroit que Draco avait trouvé pour calmer son énervement. Le seul endroit où il sentait qu'il pourrait un peu oublier l'attitude désobligeante d'Evans. Même si il était en partie responsable de son rejet en ayant joué franc-jeu, Draco ne se remettait pas du comportement du garçon. Il avait eu la méchante idée de vouloir courir à son bureau et de monter un dossier contre le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte que sa réaction à lui était injustifiée et puéril. Il essayait d'imposer sa présence dans la vie d'Evans. Uniquement parce que ce garçon lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Sa façon de lui tenir tête, son total irrespect pour lui et même ses histoires sans queue ni tête ou le tissu de mensonge sur sa vie ne parvenaient pas à le convaincre que son attachement ferait mieux d'être refréné, à croire qu'il avait un faible pour les gens à problèmes. Rouge leva son verre et les deux autres en firent de même. Draco observa le sien et le leva aussi.

\- Quel est le sujet des festivités de ce soir, murmura la voix de Corbeau.

\- Je suggère de trinquer à la victoire !

\- Qui est victorieux Lion ? En ce qui me concerne je n'ai remporté aucune victoire ces derniers temps.

\- Victoire passée, Victoire à venir. Peu importe. Corbeau demande une raison, je lui en donne une.

\- Je crois que notre ami Serpent est un peu désabusé. Une mauvaise épreuve dans la vie réelle peut-être ?

\- C'est un sentiment que vous devez bien connaître Corbeau.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, si vous le désirez je peux vous donner quelque conseil pour vous détendre en toute sérénité.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut merci.

Draco détestait réellement le ton de cet homme. Il observa Rouge qui était plongé dans la contemplation de son verre. Il était arrivé deux heures après que Draco ai mis les pieds au _Fire bird_. Draco n'avait pas réellement cherché à lui parler, il avait passé le début de la nuit en compagnie de Tapir et Jaguar. Mante et Taureau brillaient par leurs absences et ça l'avait presque rendu triste. Le policier se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il flirtait avec la mauvaise ligne de conduite. Cet endroit devait réunir un nombre important de sorcier dont la place adéquate serait à Azkaban et pas là à siroter des cocktails douteux. Lui qui avait toujours était du genre à respecter les règles et l'ordre. Après tout n'avait-il pas été préfet et pas Harry. Aujourd'hui il jouait dangereusement.

Finalement Lion était venu lui proposer une soirée en comité privée dans le bureau de Rouge, Draco lui avait demandé si Rouge lui-même souhaité sa présence et Lion lui avait dit que non pas spécialement. Il s'était senti amer. Comme si cette soirée lui disait qu'il n'était attendu nulle part. Draco perçut la solitude au fond de lui et c'était désagréable. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'aller se coucher pour en terminer avec cette atroce journée.

\- Je crois, dit Rouge, que nous avons tous passé une journée exécrable.

Corbeau se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire.

\- Dites-nous en plus Rouge, quel genre de journée peut vous mettre de mauvaise humeur?

\- Ce genre de journée ou j'ai du mal à obtenir ce que je veux.

-Ah ! Je sais ce que fait ce genre de journée. Comme si le karma vous criez qu'il valait mieux pour vous de ne pas sortir.

\- Exactement, souffla Rouge.

Corbeau se pencha vers lui et Draco le vit poser sa main sur la cuisse de Rouge. Ce geste lui donna, pour il ne sait quel raison, la nausée. Mais le stoïcisme du garçon le fit sourire avec dédain.

\- Et si au lieu de parler on buvait.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

Draco ne répondit rien mais porta la boisson à ses lèvres de la même manière que les trois autres.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que le décor avait changé. Draco était toujours assis, oui, mais assis dans le vide. Toutes traces de meuble avait disparu et il se trouvait flottant dans l'espace entouré par Lion, Corbeau et Rouge. Il tenta de rationaliser son esprit, se forçant à lui dire que c'était une hallucination mais rien n'y faisait. Il était dans l'espace, entouré de poussière de météorites, d'étoiles et en dessous de lui, la terre. Une boule bleutée dont les remous blancs et vert lui donné le tournis. Il sentit la panique parcourir tout son corps. Ses jambes flottant dans le vide intersidéral se mirent à trembler. Puis Rouge se leva, Draco l'observa marcher sur les pierres en suspension, flotter au dessus de leur planète, sur laquelle il n'était plus. Rouge attrapa ses mains et le fit se lever, Draco serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Même en pleine hallucination il pouvait deviner le dédain de Corbeau. Lion se leva à son tour et commença à faire le tour de la pièce. Est-ce que eux aussi voyaient tous ce qu'il voyait. La phrase de Rouge lui donna sa réponse.

\- Est-ce que la vue vous plait ?

\- Rouge vous avez changé la recette ?

\- Tout à fait. Ça fait un moment que j'y travaille, que pensez-vous de la terre Lion ?

\- Sublime, c'est sublime.

Rouge se pencha sur lui et le força à avancer. Draco fit un pas et butta sur quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Une partie de son cerveau comprit alors qu'il était encore dans le bureau.

\- Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'hallucination collective?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que le décor est le même pour tout le monde.

Draco s'émerveillait de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, ne réalisant pas totalement que c'était juste l'effet d'une drogue mise au point par un parfait inconnu, sa main toujours dans celle de Rouge. Lion tâtonna dans le vide sous les yeux ébahis du Policier, avant de disparaître du décor.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est sortit de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir le reste.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas de limite à l'imagination.

Pendant que Rouge lui répondait Corbeau s'était approché d'eux et sa main s'était glissé sur l'entrejambe de Rouge. Dans l'obscurité de l'espace Draco vit tout de même très nettement les doigts de l'oiseau déboutonnait le pantalon de Rouge. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas se laissant totalement faire. Draco observa la scène avec une sorte de fascination mêlait à de l'envie. Puis l'image de Nova s'incrusta dans son esprit. Nova et son corps étoilé, gambadant sur un terrain immonde et, accroché à son bras, Jay. Jay qui avait peur du noir. Jay le petit garçon terrorisé. Alors Draco se rendit compte de son erreur.

Jay aimait la franchise mais il pouvait parfaitement se contenter des mensonges. Il laissa son esprit repartir vers le visage de Jay, tandis que Corbeau sortait le membre tendu de Rouge de son pantalon. Draco se demanda vaguement comment Corbeau comptait faire si il voulait le sucer, son masque ne laissait clairement pas la place à ce genre d'initiative. Le sien en revanche le pouvait. Il s'approcha de Rouge et Corbeau et sa main joignit celle de l'oiseau gris. Corbeau grogna mais Draco passa une main contre ses fesses pour le faire taire. Rouge était bloqué entre leurs deux corps, ses fesses appuyées contre l'érection de Corbeau et sa queue soigneusement flattée par Draco qui s'appuyait contre son torse.

Rouge laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Corbeau lâcha le sexe de Rouge et plongea sa main dans le pantalon de Draco, ses doigts s'emparèrent immédiatement de sa queue et le blond grogna, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Rouge et son masque buta contre celui de Corbeau. Sa main faisait des allers-retours maîtrisées sur la queue de Rouge tandis que celle de Corbeau s'activait sur son propre sexe. Corbeau frotté son sexe à travers le tissu de ses vêtements contre les fesses de Rouge. Ce dernier gémit tendrement contre l'oreille de Draco ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le policier. La main du Corbeau serra légèrement son membre entre ses doigts, puis Rouge coupa court à toute interaction. Il se tourna vers Corbeau et contre toute attente se débarrassa des bas de ce dernier, dévoilant à sa vue et à celle de Draco les fesses blanches et rebondit de l'homme au masque d'oiseau.

D'un geste de la main il invoqua un petit pot qui tomba doucement dans ses mains, il l'ouvrit et tartina ses doigts de la crème fluide et incolore. Il passa le pot à Draco qui en fit de même sur ses propres doigts. Tous deux firent écarter les jambes de Corbeau qui réussit par chance à prendre appuis sur le bureau invisible. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du corps de l'homme et d'un geste simultané glissèrent chacun un doigt contre son anus. Corbeau se cambra violemment, dévoilant un peu plus son intimité. Draco et Rouge doigtaient dans des gestes identiques le trou de Corbeau, poussant ses parois, étendant son muscle plissé. Et celui-ci ne se privait pas de gémir de plus en plus fort. La main libre de Draco vint saisir le sexe gonflé du Corbeau pendant que ses doigts le pénétraient en frottant ceux de Rouge. Il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il faisait, c'était à la limite du raisonnable, mais Draco avait besoin de se perdre un peu et c'était divin.

Rouge retira ses doigts et invita Draco à prendre Corbeau. Le blond attrapa son sexe et le poussa contre l'orifice serré et humide, Rouge se mit derrière lui et de ses mains attira les hanches de Corbeau qui s'empala rudement sur la queue de Draco. Le policier poussa un râle profond et bascula sa tête contre la nuque de Corbeau. Il commença à s'enfoncer totalement en lui quand il sentit la main de Rouge glisser contre ses fesses. Draco ne sentait presque pas la texture du gant, ça avait la douceur de sa peau. Il gémit dès que les doigts de Rouge frottèrent son anus. Il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait mais bizarrement il était incapable de se rendre réellement compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout ce que Draco était capable de se dire c'est qu'il avait envie que Rouge le touche. Encore.

Fugacement il revit Jay et s'imagina que c'était lui qu'il tenait contre son corps et peut-être lui aussi qui appliquait de douce caresse contre ses fesses. Il donna un coup brusque au Corbeau quand un premier doigt s'insinua en lui. Il sentait le bec du masque de Rouge griffait la peau de son cou et loin d'être désagréable ça continuait à lui donner plus de frisson encore. Rouge encourageait ses vas et viens à l'intérieur de Corbeau en l'enculant de la même façon avec ses doigts. Personne ne s'adressait la parole, ils ne faisaient que gémir, grogner pousser de longs soupirs bas et profond. Ils faisaient tous l'amour égoïstement. Draco bougea un peu contre Rouge pour lui indiquer qu'il en avait assez de ce traitement, le propriétaire fit descendre délicatement ses vêtements et Draco devina son sexe tendu appuyer contre ses fesses. Il écarta les jambes et tout en se retirant de Corbeau il se frotta contre le gland humide de Rouge.

L'homme derrière lui écarta ses chairs et l'accompagna dans son mouvement contre le Corbeau en le pénétrant avec douceur. Draco était pris dans un étau. Le sexe de Rouge le brûlait intensément, c'était douloureux, tandis que le trou du Corbeau le serrait adroitement et c'était grisant. Il était prit entre plaisir et souffrance et pendant quelque seconde il fut incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Rouge finit par prendre les devants et d'un coup sec enfonça ce qu'il restait de sa queue au fond de Draco, emporté par l'effort le blond pénétra aussi durement le Corbeau. Leurs râles devinrent des cris. Rouge frappait sa prostate avec force et Draco sentait qu'il faisait de même sur celui qu'il pénétrait. Chaque coup le faisait se contracter avec violence et il sentait son corps étrangler la queue de Rouge en lui. Corbeau faisait pareil et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de bouger en lui. C'était comme si les anneaux d'un serpent s'était enroulé autour de sa queue. Les coups de hanches de Rouge se firent plus intense, plus violent, plus abrupt. Et Draco suivait la cadence avec la même dextérité.

Il pouvait deviner le lubrifiant couler contre ses couilles et l'idée que plus tard ça serait le sperme de Rouge qui suinterait sur sa peau le fit venir brusquement. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il éjacula à l'intérieur de Corbeau qui dés qu'il sentit le sperme tapisser ses entrailles expulsa le sien entre les doigts de Draco qui n'avait pas lâché sa queue. Corbeau resta tout de même bloqué contre le bureau servant d'appui à Draco qui continuait de se faire prendre sèchement par Rouge. Le blond se contracta de toutes ses forces autour de sa queue et força l'homme à rester en lui. Deux coups de reins difficilement placés et il sentit enfin les jets puissants de Rouge emplir son trou. Ils restèrent tous un peu immobile encore secouer par l'orgasme puis Rouge fût le premier à se retirer.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte Draco se retrouvait de nouveau dans le bureau du _Fire Bird_. Il se rhabilla en silence tout comme les deux autres. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement voulu ce qui s'était passé, pourtant personne ne l'avait obligé à rien. Il porta sa main à ses cheveux et ce fût le claquement de la porte qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Corbeau avait quitté la pièce. Il ne restait que Rouge et lui. Ce dernier s'écroula dans son fauteuil et Draco fit pareil. Il ne se sentait pas la force de transplaner pour le moment.

\- Qui est ce qui vous met dans des états pareils ?

\- Pardon ?

La voix de Draco était pâteuse et enrouée.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Est-ce à propos de notre affaire ?

Draco étudia la question. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il n'allait pas tout de suite dire à Rouge qu'il n'avait absolument rien trouvé dans les dossiers du ministère. Puis d'un coup son regard s'illumina.

\- Est-ce que vous étiez proche de lui ? De ce Jonsy ?

Rouge se pencha sur le bureau et émit un rire distinct.

\- Proche…Non mais on se connaissait, du moins assez pour s'amuser un peu tout les deux.

Draco se redressa parfaitement conscient de ce que signifiait s'amuser et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Si c'est à propos de vengeance Rouge…

\- C'est à propos d'une Vengeance Serpent. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien qui ne concerne votre ami Potter. Enfin si on peut appelez ça ami. Je vous avoue être piqué de curiosité face à votre penchant pour le…sauveur du monde sorcier. Même si je doute qu'il ait sauvé quoique ce soit au regard des différentes affaires qui vous tracassent.

Les doigts de Draco tapotèrent sur le bureau. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation, mais il lui fallait plus de temps. Au moins pour avoir quelque chose à mettre sous la dent de Rouge.

\- C'est peut-être l'impression que ça donne, mais si il n'avait pas était là vous seriez en train de mener toutes vos affaires à découvert et sans impunités. Permettez-moi de croire que vous ne portait pas Potter dans votre cœur.

\- Détrompez-vous. Si Potter n'avait pas était là ce bar n'existerait pas et je serais probablement inexistant non plus. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir le si noble et estimé sang pur coulant dans nos veines.

Draco ne répondit rien. Mais l'idée flotta un peu dans son esprit, Rouge n'était pas un sang pur. Pour une raison quelconque cela lui faisait presque plaisir. Si ça avait était le cas Rouge aurait semblait un peu trop parfait dans ses malversations.

\- Jonsy, continua t-il, était, ce qu'on peut appeler dans le monde moldus, un dealer. Un sorcier paumé qui avait brillamment échoué dans la vie mais…c'était mon premier fournisseur. Mon premier vol, mon premier shoot, ma première nuit sans cauchemars. Je ne trouve pas ça vraiment surprenant qu'il ce soit fait tuer bêtement dans un bar. Je me suis demandé si le fait que je ne trouve rien sur lui signifiait que le ministère avait voulu effacer sa trace. Mais si c'était le cas, il l'aurait fait dés le début. Potter était le sauveur après tout et Jonsy un inconnu dans la foule. Ils auraient très bien pu lancer un sort d'oubliettes à tout le monde, payer Skeeter ou la faire taire d'une quelconque manière et étouffer l'affaire comme une de ses histoires politiques sans intérêts et rondement menées. Mais il y a eu un procès, Potter s'est rendu à la justice et a accepté la sentence. Alors pourquoi je n'ai rien sur ce cadavre ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien sur lui non plus ?

* * *

OooO

.

Quand Draco rentra chez lui il mit longtemps à s'endormir. Parce que la discussion avec Rouge avait pris une tournure désolante. Pour lui et surtout pour l'histoire d'Harry. Il repensa à sa discussion dans la prison avec le brun et le fait que ce dernier avait mentionné que son avocat lui avait déjà proposé de plaider autre chose que coupable. Que malgré ça il n'ait pris que quatre ans. Et même le faible interrogatoire. Alors tout prenez sens et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir plus réfléchis. Tout avait été fait pour qu'Harry puisse s'en sortir. Le ministère aurait réellement pu étouffer cette histoire qui entachait sérieusement la réputation d'Harry. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider, encore et encore. Mais Harry avait refusé jusqu'au bout.

« Je me souviens de tout. »

Parlait-il seulement du meurtre ? Harry avait le même sens profond de la justice qu'Hermione et ça avait sûrement du le révolter que tout le monde tente de minimiser son geste. Draco pouvait presque comprendre le mécanisme des pensées d'Harry. Que même dans le flou de la drogue il s'était rendu compte de la portée monstrueuse de son acte et qu'il était prêt à payer pour ça. Même complètement camé il continuait à agir comme un gryffondor. Draco n'aurait rien fait de tout ça, il aurait accepté l'aide de tout le monde. Il aurait récité par cœur les discours qu'ont lui auraient tendu pour s'excuser. Il aurait agis comme un serpentard. Plutôt mourir que d'écorner encore plus le nom Malfoy. Son arrogance était toujours là. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Au moins devant Jay il avait été lui-même. Il s'endormit avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser tranquille.

* * *

OOoOO

.

Jay Evans avala son repas sans conviction aucune pour la bouffe qu'on lui avait préparé. A coté de lui Grisbil taillé minutieusement une aigue-marine. Il lui avait sommairement expliqué qu'un roi de pacotille exigé une couronne sertie de toutes les plus belles pierres précieuses du monde.

\- Il va avoir du mal à la porter.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la porter, c'est pour fanfaronner.

\- D'habitude tu n'acceptes pas ce genre de commande, pourquoi tu le fais maintenant.

\- Parce que je suis vieux, grincheux et que j'aime faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Et parce que je vais y incorporer un sort maudit et que ça m'amuse.

\- Quel genre de sort ?

Grisbil fit un sourire triomphant en entendant la question.

\- Je vais jeter une malédiction dessus, quiconque la portera en dehors d'un roi où d'une reine, sera transformé en biche.

\- C'est cruel.

\- Oui mais de cette façon la couronne finira bien par revenir aux gobelins.

Evans ne fit aucune remarque sur la nature profonde des intentions de Grisbil, après tout c'était un gobelin. N'avaient-ils pas fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer l'épée de Godryck Gryffondor. Evans aida Grisbil jusqu'à la fin de sa pause déjeuner. Il évitait soigneusement Cassius qui lui en voulait toujours d'avoir préféré le policier à lui. Evans n'avait pas le cœur à en discuter, ou à se disputer. Il remonta à l'étage principal ou une multitude de moule à briser l'attendaient. Et pas seulement. Au dessus de son casque voletait un petit oiseau en papier. Jay avança vers lui et avant de l'ouvrir, il repensa à Draco. A la façon dont il se comportait avec lui à Poudlard. Et aux mots de Mimi Geignarde.

« Il est seul et il est triste. »

\- Il n'a pas peur de pleurer, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Evans ouvrit le papier et lut les quelques mots :

 **Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir dit la vérité Evans mais tu peux continuer à me mentir si tu veux. Je ne le ferais pas, je n'ai plus besoin de le faire.**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

Evans rangea le papier dans sa poche et tout en travaillant se demanda si Draco savait qui il était. Et si il se contentait de garder le secret uniquement pour ne pas le froisser ou pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit encore. Mais c'était impossible qu'il fasse une chose pareille, connaissant le personnage si Draco avait appris qui il était, il aurait était furieux. D'un autre coté Draco était plein de surprise, et il ne savait absolument rien de lui. Auparavant il avait cédé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que parce que Draco avait été son seul lien avec l'extérieur.

Le seul visage familier qu'il avait vu durant ses quatre années d'enfermement. Ou est ce que c'était plus profond que ça ? Si à l'époque Harry avait agi avec plus de jugeote en serait-il là aujourd'hui ? Si il n'avait pas lancé ce sort, si il n'avait pas répliqué. Si son coté sanguin n'avait pas fait surface. Mais Draco réveillait quelque chose en lui, un tumulte de sentiment inexplicable. Le policier avait faits des efforts et lui n'en avait fait aucun. Il laissait désespérément la part la plus sombre de son cœur prendre le dessus. Avait-il vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur Draco ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment pour en savoir plus.

Evans savait qu'il marchait sur le fil du rasoir, tout ça était dangereux. Mais c'était une autre possibilité, un autre choix. Evans laissa ses idées en suspends. On était vendredi. Et il allait avoir une longue très longue nuit. Il cessa de penser à Draco et se concentra sur les événements à venir.

* * *

OOooOO

.

Draco entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton sur lequel clignotait le mot « archives ». Il avait réussit à envoyer Selice quelque part ou elle ne traînerait pas dans ses pattes. Depuis qu'il avait lu son nom sur le registre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec méfiance. Il espérait réellement que celle-ci n'ai rien remarqué dans son changement de comportement et il était presque sûr que c'était le cas. Après tout il était doué pour ne rien laisser voir de ses sentiments.

Enfin arrivé à l'étage souhaité il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en voyant s'aligner les immenses étagères remplies de dossier en tout genre. Il espérait sincèrement qu'au moins tout était parfaitement rangé. Il traversa les dédales de rayons jusqu'à trouver l'écriteau qui le mettrait sur la bonne direction. Il avisa le panneau sur lequel s'aligné les différents noms de cas judiciaire : meurtres, vol, trafic, impardonnables, usage interdit, etc.

Draco appuya sur le bouton trafic qui ouvrit sur d'autres petits boutons, il continua ce manège appuyant sur : vente, produit illicite, catégorie 3.

Dans un énorme craquement toute la salle se mit à bouger. Un vrombissement atroce se fit entendre le temps que les plaques sur lesquelles reposaient tous les dossiers des criminels, se tournent et change de place pour lui présenter le rayon demandé. Une fois de nouveau en place, Draco parcourut le couloir, tout était rangé par ordre alphabétique et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il désirait. Il sortit la pochette sur laquelle était écrit « Jonsy. T. Amounce »

Draco sortit du labyrinthe et s'assit à une des tables qui longeait le mur. Rouge avait raison, c'était un délinquant de pacotille. Des délits mineurs, rien qui ne vaille réellement un enfermement à Azkaban. Sauf peut-être le nombre impressionnant de récidive. Il semblait ne savoir faire que ça, voler, vendre, se faire arrêter, être libéré et recommencer. Et a chaque fois sa caution était payé sans délai et il ressortait libre comme l'air. Jonsy avait un ange gardien. Quelqu'un qui faisait en sorte que la justice de ne l'inquiète pas. Draco avait enfin un nom. Un nom qu'il connaissait.

Alen Stuwart. Alen était un avocat sans grande envergure, ni bon ni mauvais, juste un type qui prenait des cas mineurs qu'il s'assurait de ne pas perdre la plupart du temps. Assez pour continuer à payer sa rente minable. Mais il avait apparemment assez d'argent pour faire sortir Jonsy à chaque fois. Voilà quelque chose que Selice n'avait pas trouvé bon d'effacer. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas la nécessité, c'est courant de payer un avocat pour payer la caution d'un délinquant. Et le nom d'Alen Stuwart devait sûrement figurer sur tout un tas d'autre dossier. Mais il était sur celui-ci et ça en faisait tout de suite quelqu'un de plus attrayant. Draco avait quelques scrupules à le dénoncer à Rouge.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'enfant de cœur à lui poser gentiment quelque question. Draco craignait que si Rouge l'apprenne il soit plus enclin à user de la manière forte que de la manière douce. C'était comme il l'avait dit, une question de vengeance. Mais tout ça ce n'était que des suppositions. Peut-être qu'Alen n'était qu'une petite pièce dans cette histoire, un caillou dans le rouage. Draco voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se tramait du coté si de l'histoire. Et plus encore il voulait savoir si ça avait un rapport avec Harry. Même si on s'éloignait de lui un peu plus. Même si cette affaire l'éloignait aussi de quelque chose de plus important au sein même de son équipe.

Il y avait une taupe. Et Draco était convaincu que Selice n'était pas la plus propre de tous. Mais là encore ce n'était que des suppositions. Il lui fallait plus de preuve qu'un simple nom sur un registre.

Draco referma le dossier, il le rangea et retourna dans son bureau pour débriefer sur la longue nuit qui les attendait.

.

.

A suivre


	13. Big fish

**Haruhi-Kyouya:**

ahaha merci tu es adorable. C'est vrai qu'on peut plaindre Draco, mais il faut souffrir pour être heureux. Je suis contente d'avoir réussis à t'égarer un peu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de mettre le flou partout. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **akuryouxxakuma:**

Merchi, merchi ! ça me fait rudement plaisir. Koeur sur toi !

 **NyumeSs:** AHAHAHA je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Merci d'apprécier mes drôles de personnages!

Pour les autres, merci pour votre lecture, vos follows et vos favs. Même si un petit mot est toujours plus plaisant je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaises.

Bonne lecture

* * *

BIG FISH

.

.

\- Tu ne fais pas revenir Prince et Adam d'Ecosse ?

\- Non je les laisse sur la piste des Velanes.

\- Et est ce que nous aurons assez d'hommes ? Pour appréhender tout le monde ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu le temps d'établir le terrain. Je pense que nous ne faisons pas fausse route sur la façon dont nous avons travaillé la formation. Il y aura bien assez de brigadier et d'Aurore pour venir à bout de ce petit monde. Et même si nous ne les attrapons pas tous il y aura dans le lot des gens tout disposé à vendre les leurs sous veritaserum.

\- Les Aurores y participent ?

Draco haussa un sourcil sous la question de Selice. Celle-ci tapotait distraitement son menton. Garett ouvrit la bouche avant que Draco puisse dire quelque chose.

\- C'est évident que les Aurores proposent leurs aides, ils se tournent les pouces les pauvres. Bientôt ça sera nous les vrais héros.

Draco afficha un sourire narquois et remercia Garett intérieurement.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, selon les informations donnés par Rouge il est plus prudent d'entourer le château de Morgane au dernier moment. Des balises anti-transplanage vont être disposées dans un rayon de 4 kilomètres autour de la propriétée. J'aimerais que vous preniez soin de vos portoloin de secours. Et Jones…

\- Oui Chef.

\- Epargnez mes nerfs et ne faites rien d'absurde.

\- A vos ordres chef.

\- Leurs petites sauteries et sensé commencer à 23h, on devra retrouver toutes l'équipe à 21h. Ne soyez pas en retard. Selice et moi serons sur place bien avant. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

\- Oui chef.

\- Alors vous pouvez disposer.

Jones sortit de la pièce rapidement mais Garett l'a rattrapa presque aussitôt.

\- Bevy, j'espère vraiment que tu as bien écouté ce qu'à dit le chef ?

\- Tu veux dire à propos des risques inconsidérés qui pourraient mettre ma vie en danger ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jones. Cette histoire je ne la sens pas du tout.

Beverly scruta le visage de Garett ce dernier la sondait avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle poussa son coéquipier sur le coté et s'adressa à lui en baissant la voix.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce…Rouge. Quel nom stupide en plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy soit prêt à lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Je sais que tu es douée, mais tu vas te retrouver seul avec lui et je sens le coup fourré.

\- Alex, serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Beverly ouvrit la bouche devant la réponse franche mais Garett ne l'a laissa pas en placer une.

\- Je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'il te demande toi, Selice aurait pu faire l'affaire aussi. Et puis il y a cette histoire étrange, sur le fait qu'on arrive jamais à coincer Rosmond ou un de ces hommes et que tout d'un coup un type sort de nulle part avec toutes les réponses.

La jeune femme, baissa un peu les yeux. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en Draco Malfoy, en ses capacités et en sa bonne foi. De plus elle ne trouvait pas Rouge inquiétant, même si elle ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux. Du moins pour elle.

\- Ecoute Garett, il faut faire confiance à notre chef. Je crois…je crois qu'il sait pertinemment ce qu'il fait.

Garett lui décocha un de ses sourires moqueurs et Beverly aima ça.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas Beverly Jones, je serais tenté de dire que tu en pinces pour Malfoy.

\- Et moi je pense que tu es trop jaloux pour ton propre bien.

Garette se contenta d'embrasser le front de Jones, puis il lui recommanda une dernière fois de faire attention.

* * *

OooOooO

Beverly Jones n'était pas une menteuse. Elle savait juste quand il fallait omettre de dire la vérité. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait le soir ou Rouge lui avait serré la main durant le match de quidditch. Elle avait cachée le mot qu'il lui avait glissé et cachée sa surprise en le lisant. Beverly Jones n'était pas une menteuse mais elle aimait jouer avec le feu. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes, le corps recouvert d'un épais manteau en fourrure rouge qui était arrivée chez elle la veille. C'est pour cela qu'en dessous elle portait la seule et unique robe de soirée qu'elle possédait, une robe en fourreau noire et satinée. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le _Fire bird._ Devant le petit escalier du bar se trouvait une calèche auquel n'était attaché aucun cheval. Mais elle reconnut sur le portant, les reines en main l'homme qui avait accompagné Rouge durant le match.

Ce dernier sauta au sol et tendis sa main en sa direction. Elle resta suspendue dans les airs et Beverly compris qu'il était aveugle. Elle glissa ses doigts gantée contre ceux maigres et fripés du cocher. Il l'a tira vers une des portes de la calèche et l'a fit entrer. Jones s'engouffra à l'intérieur et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Rouge. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche c'est que ce dernier ne portait pas de masque. Draco Malfoy leur avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de Rouge, que ce dernier portait en permanence un masque d'oiseau. Mais sous ses yeux, elle avait un homme aux traits fins, au visage anguleux, au nez aquilin. Ses joues étaient creuse et ses lèvres fines. Il semblait même plus âgé que ce qu'elle avait cru. Cependant ses cheveux rouges et lisses plaqués en arrière et ses yeux de cette même couleur de feu ne laissait pas de place au doute.

\- Ce n'est pas votre vrai visage ?

\- Non en effet.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu masquer ?

\- Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je le fasse. Ça serait vraiment suspect que je vienne masquer jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais vous êtes allé au rendez-vous avec Harrington avec votre masque.

\- Non j'y suis allé avec ce visage, mais je pense que tout le monde se doute que ça ne sera pas facile de savoir qui je suis. C'est pour ça qu'on va ajouter un peu de piment à cette histoire.

Rouge sortit une boite un peu allongée et la tendit à Beverly qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un masque, un masque de crâne d'oiseau. Elle le trouva très familier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle le sortit de son écrin et caressa du bout des doigts les écritures étranges qui ciselé le métal. Beverly porta le masque à son visage et à peine fut-il en contact avec sa peau qu'elle le sentit s'incruster dans ses chairs. La sensation était désagréable mais pas effrayante. Quelque chose s'opéra en elle et elle comprit toute la puissance du masque.

C'est comme si son esprit venait de fermer la porte à tous ses sentiments. Comme si il avait bloqué la crainte, l'appréhension et l'excitation aussi. Elle observa Rouge et pouvait à présent voir que son visage était flou, elle voyait la magie sur son visage. Elle ne distinguait pas ses vrais traits mais elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il n'était pas lui. Elle avait l'impression que tout ses sens étaient en éveils. Que l'odeur, les bruits, la texture de ses vêtements, raisonnaient en elle comme les signes d'une réalité intangible. Beverly avait conscience de tout. Rouge s'empara d'un miroir et le plaça devant elle.

\- Qu'en dites vous ?

La policière observa son reflet, elle avait à présent les yeux aussi rouges que Rouge, et ses cheveux auparavant noir étaient à présent de cette même couleur flamboyante qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis Rouge.

\- Pour la soirée uniquement. Vous êtes téméraire, je ne pensais pas que vous le mettriez aussi vite. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez seule aussi. Je suis surpris. Agréablement en fait.

\- C'est de la faute de votre mot.

\- Mais vous vous en doutiez n'est ce pas.

\- C'est évident qu'il y a une taupe oui. Ça ne peut pas être Tul et Princeston, ils sont en Ecosse, ça ne peut pas être Draco…je veux dire, c'est notre chef.

\- Et ça ne peut pas être vous, vous êtes ici.

\- C'est peut-être moi tout de même. Vu que je suis ici, j'ai peut-être tout fait pour m'emparer de ce masque extraordinaire, ou pour vous piéger. Vous avez fait fausse route et je vais me débarrasser de vous.

\- Si c'était le cas vous n'auriez jamais mis le masque. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous ne savez pas ou nous allons.

\- Bien sûr que si. Au château Morgane.

\- Non nous allons en Ecosse.

\- Mais toute notre équipe est en Angleterre.

Beverly constata que même si sa question feignait la surprise, elle ne l'était pas elle-même.

\- Vous voyez, vous êtes incapable de mentir.

Rouge lui fit un immense sourire et même sous le trouble de son visage elle en devina aisément toute la portée carnassière de celui-ci. Il frappa sur le toit de la calèche et la voiture se mit en route. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Beverly pour comprendre qu'il s'envolait.

Le voyage fut court. Beverly sentait qu'elle avait envie d'être pressée mais rien ne venait. C'était comme si son cœur était vide et cette absence de sentiment aurait du l'effrayer, mais là non plus il ne se passait rien. Elle constatait juste froidement que cette situation était surréaliste. Quand enfin la calèche se posa Rouge fut le premier à sortir et il présenta sa main pour l'aider elle. Beverly l'attrapa et descendit prudemment. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol et elle prit le bras que lui tendait Rouge. Un dernier regard sur la calèche et elle pu enfin voir ce qui avait traîné la voiture.

Deux chevaux squelettiques et noirs à bec d'oiseau et aux ailes membraneuses frappaient le sol de leurs sabots. Beverly serra plus fort le bras de Rouge qui se retint de sourire. Œdipe fit claquer les sangles et la voiture s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs. Mais Jones avait à présent les yeux ailleurs. Devant elle s'élevait un immense manoir et à ses pieds une foule de personne se pressaient, tous élégamment habillés. Rouge l'entraîna vers l'entrée et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la queue qui avançait lentement vers l'intérieur. Beverly redressa la tête face au majordome qui demandait leurs noms et Rouge n'avait donné aucune directive. Mais quelque chose en elle lui dictait sans sourciller ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme si tout était clair, comme si on lui chuchotait qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection et que tout se passerait bien.

\- Bonsoir. Madame, Monsieur. Vous êtes ?

\- Rouge et voici mon cavalier pour la soirée, Jonathan.

Le majordome ne s'attarda pas à les détailler il cherchait le nom de Rouge sur le parchemin qu'il tenait, de sa plume il barra quelque chose et leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Passez une agréable soirée.

Beverly pénétra dans l'immense vestibule savamment décoré. Elle resta quelques minutes au milieu à contempler les merveilleuses décorations, les peintures d'angelots et de divinités grecques qui s'emmêlaient au plafond. Les incroyables statues de marbre du même acabit que les dessins. Les chandeliers immenses, les dorures qui parcouraient le mur. Elle aurait du s'émerveiller de tout ça, mais à la place elle se contenta de détailler presque cliniquement la pièce. A coté d'elle Rouge, lui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme.

\- Ah Rouge vous voilà enfin !

Beverly se tourna vers la voix qui venait vers eux et tenta d'être surprise en voyant Edmund le capitaine des Lions. De prés il était encore plus impressionnant que sur le terrain. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval bouclés et ses vêtements avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film que Garett lui avait montré : La belle et la bête. Edmund se plaça devant elle et Beverly vit nettement que c'était le genre d'homme à ne jamais tricher. Elle se demandait même ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait l'air d'être un homme de confiance, franc et joyeux. Il fit une pause en l'observant elle, puis Rouge, et il partit dans un immense fou rire.

\- Du génie Rouge, du génie ! Qui est votre ami ?

Beverly comprit, avec ce qu'elle espérait être une pointe d'étonnement, qu'Edmund s'adressait à elle, alors tout naturellement elle lui présenta sa main et il y déposa ses lèvres comme un gentleman.

\- Je vous présente Jonathan. Mais peut-être le connaissez-vous déjà ?

\- Si je le connais ? Vous êtes vraiment un sacré numéro Rouge. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ! Suivez-moi, qu'on puisse trouver des places adéquates.

Beverly se laissa emporter par la fougue d'Edmund, Rouge tenait son bras fermement et continuait de sourire. La jeune femme décida alors que même si elle était entourée des pires malfrats elle ne quitterait cet homme pour rien au monde.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cœur des festivités plusieurs personnes arrêtèrent Beverly. Tour à tour on lui demandait si elle avait une carte pour eux ? Comment fallait-il être invité dans son bar ? Des demandes camouflées pour y entrer et d'autres beaucoup plus forcées. Alors elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tant la personne en dessous du masque qui importait mais le masque lui-même. Il avait cet effet sur les gens qui faisait qu'on ne regardait que lui. Et même si Jonathan se tenait toujours prés d'elle, il devenait presque invisible. Contre toute attente jouait le faux Rouge ne lui demanda pas plus d'effort que ça. On lui demandait son avis sur la politique, sur les affaires du monde magique, sur les potions qu'elle était sensé affectionner. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'en plus de Rouge lui-même d'autres personnes avaient le visage flou. La seule chose qu'elle ne discernait pas c'était si leurs aspects changeaient à cause du polynectar ou d'un autre sort de transformation.

\- Ça serait beaucoup trop facile si c'était le cas.

Lui avait susurré Rouge. Mais pour elle cette faculté du masque était déjà bien suffisante. Et d'autres petites surprises s'y ajoutèrent. Elle pouvait entendre les pensées de certains d'entre eux. Ceux qui étaient trop confiant, ceux qui étaient venu sans protection aucune et qui laissaient leurs pensées vagabonder. C'était fugace, indistinct mais elle savait qu'avec un petit effort de concentration elle pourrait en apprendre beaucoup.

Tout en s'asseyant dans l'immense salle de bal qui allait servir de présentoir pour les enchères, elle fit mentalement le tour des visages qu'elle connaissait. Sans vraiment s'en étonner, elle vit beaucoup d'homme faisant partis de la liste de Draco qui était estampillé « à surveiller ». Il y avait aussi quelques têtes politiques mais à ce qui aurait du être plus grand soulagement aucun d'eux n'étaient proches de Kingsley ou faisaient partie du Magenmagot. En revanche, il y avait des sportifs, des directeurs d'entreprises. Elle reconnut notamment Andrew Habbot qui avait commencé à faire fortune en commerçant des skates volant très prisé des enfants, ainsi que Bellaja Trick qui avait mis au point une recette de cupcake magique dont les saveurs changeaient selon les goûts des personnes et d'autres têtes montante du même acabit. Beverly se dit que si elle n'avait pas le masque elle aurait eu un peu mal d'en voir certain qui ne devrait même pas être ici.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Demanda t-elle en tirant une petite pancarte ou figurait le numéro 67.

\- C'est pour les enchères Rouge, si tu as l'intention d'acheter un lot il suffit de la lever. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça soit toi qui remporte le lot.

Rouge lui prit la pancarte des mains et la posa sur ses genoux. Beverly ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout c'était son argent. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent. Puis seule l'estrade montée demeura sous les projecteurs. Deux silhouettes firent leurs apparitions. Mesmery Rosmond souriait de toutes ses dents dans une énorme robe meringue verte affreuse. A ses cotés un homme grand mince, les cheveux gris soigneusement coiffé et au nez pointu, tenait la main de la femme. Il affichait un grand sourire, comme si la soirée allée être merveilleuse. Elle coula un regard vers Rouge et se rendit compte que ce dernier faisait des efforts monstres pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'échapper. Et son visage était figé sur un air de profond dégoût. Beverly lui prit la main et il se tourna vivement vers elle, il l'étudia un moment avant de reprendre contenance. La voix de Rosmond interrompit leurs échanges de regard.

\- Bonsoir messieurs-dames. Sorciers et sorcière c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ce soir. Malgré les événements fâcheux de ces derniers mois et une surveillance quasi-constante de la part des membres un peu trop zélé du ministère…

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.

-…Nous avons tout de même réussit à vous offrir une soirée digne de ce nom. Ce soir nous vous présenterons la quintessence de la magie, le must de la sorcellerie, des trésors d'art sombres et une ribambelle de babiole qui feront surement la joie de quelques-uns d'entres vous.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, mais tous buvaient les paroles de Rosmond.

\- Bien je pense que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors commençons avec le premier lot.

Les enchères débutèrent sur deux immenses toiles. Rosmond connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Ces deux tableaux peints à l'époque des frères Peverell permettaient de voyager en toute impunité. Il suffisait de placer une toile quelque part et l'autre à l'endroit ou vous désiriez vous rendre. Les peintures avaient cela d'attrayant que le voyage était indétectable, il n'était pas soumis à une réglementation comme le réseau de cheminette ou le transplanage. Mais la plupart du temps les deux tableaux avaient servi de pont pour les amants qui désiraient se voir en cachette. Rouge se pencha vers Beverly.

\- C'est une pièce intéressante.

\- Ah bon ?

Beverly était plus subjuguée par le fait qu'il émanait des tableaux une sorte de fumée un peu rosâtre, qui devait sûrement être les émanations magiques.

\- Oui, ça ne consiste pas juste à voyager. On peut s'y cacher en restant immobile et faire croire que l'on est un portrait comme les autres.

La policière n'avait pas pensée à ça mais la description de Rouge rendit les objets plus intéressant. Ils trouvèrent vite preneur. Comme la plupart des objets qui défilèrent par la suite. Tous magique, tous plus ou moins dangereux. Mais tous volé. Beverly reconnu des pièces qui devaient normalement trôner dans le _national magic museum_ de Londres. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Rouge lui faisait porter ce masque, lui se fichait totalement de ses objets mais elle savait que si ses sentiments n'étaient pas annihilés en ce moment elle se serait jeté comme une furie sur tous ces acheteurs.

\- Notre prochain lot est un peu particulier. J'aimerai attirer votre attention sur le fait que ce ne sont pas des objets, qu'il s'achètera en lot commun et pas pièce par pièce. Et que c'est un produit avec lequel je vous recommande d'être prudent et pas trop regardant.

Rosmond agita sa baguette et une énorme cage apparut au milieu de la pièce. Voilà une raison tout à fait raisonnable pour elle de porter le masque à ce moment de la soirée. Mais quelque chose fit tiquer ses doigts. Son esprit se révoltait de ne rien ressentir. Elle avait envie d'être en colère. Elle porta sa main à son masque et Rouge l'attrapa rapidement, l'empêchant de faire un tel geste.

Là dans les cages se trouvaient huit Vélanes. Les hommes de la salle essayaient de se tenir tant bien que mal, un long murmure traversa toute la pièce. Les femmes étaient totalement hagardes, le regard vide et elles gémissaient doucement. Elles étaient complètement droguées. Plusieurs mains se levèrent d'un coup.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux Rouge ?

\- Est-ce que c'est le genre de chose que vous aimeriez voir ?

\- Je ne partage pas la passion des gens pour le trafic d'être magique. Mais j'avoue être totalement hermétique aux charmes de ces créatures. Cependant il est bien triste de les voir ainsi.

Triste était un mot faible, abominable aurait mieux convenus. Les Vélanes trouvèrent acheteur et disparurent. Beverly espérait sincèrement qu'elles étaient toujours dans l'enceinte du manoir.

\- Bien nous pouvons enfin passer au clou du spectacle. Le dragon phare de la soirée est un noir des Hébrides. Comprenez bien messieurs-dames que cette créature nous a donné énormément de fil à retordre. Ne vous étonnez pas si les prix débutent très haut. Nous commencerons donc avec son sang.

D'énormes jarres remplis d'un liquide noir firent leurs apparitions sur l'estrade. Rouge inclina la tête et d'une voix doucereuse s'adressa à Edmund :

\- Mon cher ami Lion, si vous tenez à continuer de jouer et faire des étincelles sur un terrain de quidditch je vous conseillerais de vous coucher tôt ce soir.

Edmund se tourna vers Rouge, puis vers Beverly qui restait totalement stoïque les yeux fixés sur l'estrade ou défilé une à une les parties du Dragon.

\- Vous ne faites pas de même ?

\- Oh j'ai bien l'intention de profiter du spectacle jusqu'au bout.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Ce fut Beverly qui répondit à la place de Rouge

\- Si vous lisez le journal mon cher, vous sauriez qu'une Vélane à était découvert dans les environs, c'est un miracle que le manoir ne soit pas encore pris d'assaut.

\- Bien. Rouge je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée. J'espère que je vous reverrais tout de même à votre bureau.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous promets de tout vous raconter.

Edmund n'ajouta rien et dans le plus grand des calmes se leva pour disparaître de la pièce. Beverly fouilla dans le petit sac qu'elle avait amené, comme elle s'en doutait il n'y avait pas de réseau. Rosmond était prudente avec les objets moldus. Elle écrivit rapidement un message puis passa son portable en toute discrétion à Rouge. Celui-ci leva sa main gantée et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Draconifors

Le portable se mit à vibrer un peu avant de prendre la forme d'un tout petit dragon gris. Ses yeux bleus or se levèrent sur Rouge et l'homme put voir ses narines se dilater.

\- Allez file.

Le dragon glissa doucement au sol et courut à travers les pieds des invités. Il se glissa comme un serpent sous l'une des lourdes portes et disparut. Rouge croisa ses jambes et Beverly referma son sac. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

oOOoOOo

.

Draco Malfoy et Selice attendaient tous les deux, debout sur le camp installé à l'orée des bois. De là ou ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le domaine de Morgane.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il est 23h passé, les aurores ont placés les balises, ni Beverly, ni Rouge ne sont là ?

Draco jeta un œil à Garett qui semblait encore plus anxieux que Selice. Il se tourna vers Draco et fonça vers lui.

\- Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas normal, on joue aux épouvantails depuis deux heures et personne ne s'est approché du château.

\- Ils sont peut-être déjà tous à l'intérieur. Il faut juste qu'on attende le signal de Rouge.

\- Draco à raison Garett, il n'y a aucun moyen que qui ce soit s'échappe d'ici.

Draco renifla avec dédain. Il observa le château et se sentit un peu mal pour ce pauvre Garett. Puis la sonnerie du portable de son subordonné sonna.

\- Quoi…c'est…oui je te le passe.

Garett tendit le téléphone à Draco qui le prit avec nonchalance.

\- Oui…Parfait. Quelques secondes.

Draco appela un des aurores qui se tenait prés d'eux et ce dernier se présenta avec une boite. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait un bois de cerf. Draco posa sa main dessus.

\- Garett, Selice.

Les deux policiers regardèrent Draco avec des yeux ronds, puis l'homme s'empressa de suivre le mouvement de son chef. Selice semblait elle totalement abasourdie mais elle finit par poser sa main. Draco observa sa montre. Ils étaient pile à l'heure. Le portoloin s'activa.

\- Ou est ce qu'on est ?!

Garett jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un jeune homme mince aux cheveux blonds et ondulé.

\- Tul ?!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et fit un immense sourire à Garett, Draco passa devant lui et s'adressa au policier. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Selice qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient réapparus.

\- Ou est ce qu'on en est ?

\- L'efficacité de l'équipe Écossaise est à faire pâlir. Les balises anti-transplanage sont activées. C'est quand vous voulez.

\- Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez donner l'assaut. Garett, Princeston avec moi.

Selice sembla enfin se réveiller et elle courut vers Draco.

\- Draco qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ?

\- Changement de programme Selice, on nous a donné un faux lieu de rendez-vous mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit en quelque chose de vraiment désagréable et il put voir l'horreur décomposé le visage de Selice. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Des Aurores apparaissaient de tout part ainsi que la brigade anglaise. Les hommes se dirigeaient vers le manoir illuminé.

* * *

OOooOO

.

Quand l'attaque commença Rouge baissa la tête de Beverly. Une énorme explosion retentit et les lustres de la salle de bal s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres. Dés que les sorciers se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de transplaner ce fût la panique. Rouge attrapa le visage de Beverly.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me rendiez mon cadeau.

Beverly faillit le repousser. Ce masque était trop puissant pour le laisser entre les mains de Rouge, ça pourrait presque leur être utile. C'était vraiment un objet fantastique. La jeune femme se sentait prête à se battre pour le garder et quelque chose en elle lui disait que ça serait tout aussi bien qu'elle le porte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle serait tellement puissante avec. Avant qu'elle puisse sortir sa baguette Rouge tira dessus. La sensation de perte fut terrible mais l'instant d'après une vague d'émotion la submergea. Elle retrouvait, la peur, l'adrénaline, la surprise. Tous ses sentiments revenaient d'un coup. Et alors que Rouge remettait son masque d'oiseau elle se rendit compte de l'horreur que pouvait représenter cet objet. Il était puissant, puissant et véritablement dangereux. Peut-être n'avait-elle vue qu'une partie de son pouvoir.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous rejoignez vos amis ma douce.

\- Ou est ce que vous allez ?

\- Vous pensez réellement que je vais rester dans un endroit qui sera plein d'aurores et de policier dans quelques secondes.

\- Mais vous êtes notre…

Rouge plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Trouvez votre chef et dirigez vous vers le sous sol. Je suis presque sûr que vous y trouverez les Vélanes. Ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle, veillez à ne rien faire de dangereux.

Une deuxième explosion propulsa les portes de l'entrée. Beverly se tourna pour voir Garett et Princeston suivit de la brigade écossaise. Elle se releva et tourna la tête vers Rouge qui courait vers l'estrade. Beverly sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des stupefix et autres sorts pour arrêter tout les sorciers qui avaient commencé à riposter. L'effet de surprise leurs donnaient un véritable avantage.

\- JONES !

Beverly se tourna vers Garett qui s'approchait d'elle à grand renforts de sorts paralysant. La jeune femme courut vers lui se couvrant de protego.

\- Ou est le chef ?

\- Il est partit avec une autre équipe, sa priorité c'est Rosmond.

Beverly se tourna vers l'estrade et constata avec horreur qu'elle avait totalement oubliée cette femme.

\- Garett les Vélanes sont ici !

\- Je sais oui. Tul nous a mis au courant.

\- Il faut que je rejoigne notre chef.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Garett fit quelque geste en direction de Princeston, celui-ci baissa la tête en signe de compréhension. Le plus gros était fait, c'était déjà une énorme hécatombe. Quelques sorciers se battaient encore vaillamment mais ils finiraient par tomber avant la fin de la nuit. Garett tira Beverly par le bras. Ils traversèrent tous les couloirs qui donnaient l'impression de les mener vers le sous-sol. Des sorciers mis en place par Rosmond se tenaient en haut des escaliers et les deux policiers tombèrent sur un groupe en difficulté. Puis enfin Draco Malfoy fit son apparition.

\- Expelliarmus, protego. Deprimo !

Les escaliers s'écroulèrent et les sorciers avec. Draco se tourna vivement vers Beverly et la jeune femme se décomposa face à son visage dur et froid. Enfin le chef des baguettes d'élites se tourna vers l'équipe Écossaise.

\- Vous pouvez monter par là. L'équipe 2 à déjà commencé à évacuer et arrêter le personnel. La salle de bal est un véritable piège pour eux-mêmes.

\- Rosmond s'est échappée, il devait y avoir une sortie secrète dans la salle de bal.

\- On ne pourra y accéder qu'une fois que la salle sera sécurisée.

\- Rouge m'a dit qu'il fallait se diriger vers le sous-sol.

Draco aida Beverly à se relever.

\- Alors allons-y !

Garett, Draco et Beverly continuèrent leurs courses et au bout d'un des couloirs ils aperçurent quelqu'un s'enfoncer dans le mur. Draco le suivit et s'engouffra sans réfléchir dans la même cavité. Suivit des deux policiers. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense cave ou gisaient tous les objets de la ventes aux enchères. Beverly traversa la pièce comme une furie pour enfin trouver la cage des Vélanes. Elle se colla dessus.

\- Margery, Marge…ma puce répond moi !

Beverly observa la jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdue. Beverly passa une main dans la cage et caressa le visage de la Velane. Garett arriva derrière elle.

\- Beverly il n'y a personne ici.

Draco fit le tour du sous-sol.

\- Ce n'est pas possible comment ont-ils pu disparaître sans transplaner !

Beverly se redressa de tout son long. Elle passa à coté de Garett et Draco. Les deux hommes la suivirent, elle s'arrêta devant une toile.

\- Il devrait y en avoir deux…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rouge a dit que ces tableaux servaient de passage, qu'on pouvait les traverser et se retrouver ailleurs. Pour ça il suffit de placer l'autre toile à l'endroit voulut. Ils ne sont soumis à aucune réglementation.

Beverly grimpa sur la boite prête à entrer mais Draco lui tint le bras.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez joué les héroïnes pour la soirée.

Draco la poussa et entra le premier. Garett arriva derrière lui et juste après Beverly. Le vent leur fouetta le visage. Ils étaient sur le toit du manoir. Draco observa les alentours et son visage s'assombrit. Il rangea sa baguette.

\- Ils se sont enfuis c'est ça ?

\- Vous êtes perspicace Garett.

Un lapin bleuté arriva alors vers eux.

\- Chef tous les ennemis ont étaient appréhendé.

\- Bien.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle cependant.

\- Et je crois savoir de quoi il en retourne. On nettoie tout ce qu'il reste, appelez l'équipe de déminage magique pour les objets de la cave et pour l'amour de Merlin sortez moi ces pauvres femmes de cette cage !

Draco, Beverly et Garett redescendirent. Princeston et Tul tenaient dans leurs mains la longue liste des invités et cochaient ceux qu'ils avaient capturés.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Pour ceux qui n'ont rien acheté, rien. Pour les autres ça risque d'être un poil plus compliqué. La plupart des objets sont classés catégorie 3 et plus. Les ventes aux enchères ne sont pas interdites, par contre les objets achetés vont les mener droit à Azkaban.

\- Félicitation c'est un énorme coup de filet. Je suis réellement impressionné par vos capacités. J'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra continuer à coopérer de la sorte.

\- Merci Mr. Gordon. Pardonnez nous d'avoir marché un peu sur vos plates bandes.

L'écossais partit dans un immense fou rire et serra la main de Draco avec force.

\- Non, non vraiment vous nous avez retiré une énorme épine du pied.

Gordon lâcha la main de Draco et commença à hurler des ordres à son équipe. Draco se tourna vers Tul, Princeston, Garett et Jones.

\- Je crois que nous avons besoin de faire le point. Il me semble que nous venons malheureusement de perdre un élément de notre équipe.

Draco et ses hommes se regroupèrent dans une des cellules mises à leurs dispositions. Le nez dans leurs cafés.

\- La garce n'a même pas essayé de camoufler son geste. Elle aurait au moins pu se mêler à la bataille, pour se racheter.

\- Et prendre le risque de se faire tuer par Rosmond.

\- Ma main à couper que c'est Selice qui a permis à Rosmond de s'échapper. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a fait aucun effort.

\- On aurait dû l'arrêter tant qu'on le pouvait encore.

\- Sans preuve, bien sûr. Sa disparition est plutôt éloquente je dois dire. De toute manière Rosmond est piégée, elle n'ira pas loin et Selice non plus.

Draco serra les dents puis il s'assit en face de Beverly. Cette dernière n'avait dit aucun mot depuis qu'ils étaient tous regroupés.

\- Maintenant Jones, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé veux-tu ?

Beverly leva ses yeux vers son chef et frotta ses lèvres nerveusement. Elle tourna la tête vers Garett, son coéquipier l'a regardait les yeux remplient de reproche.

\- Le soir du match, quand Rouge m'a donnée la main, il m'a glissée un petit papier qui disait qu'il y avait une taupe.

\- Qui est Rouge ? demanda Tul

\- C'est notre indic, celui qui nous a donné le lieu des enchères et l'heure.

\- Celui qui nous a donné un faux lieu, ajouta Garett.

\- Son mot me demandait de ne rien dire du tout. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

\- Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Alex…Rouge m'a dit que…

\- Rouge par ci, Rouge par là ! A croire que vous lui devez tout.

\- En vérité Garett pour le coup nous lui devons tout en effet.

Garett se tourna vers Draco.

\- Chef… ?

\- Beverly s'il te plait continue.

\- J'ai reçus ses instructions hier soir. Dedans il disait que Draco était parfaitement au courant des événements mais que ça serait l'idéal si je ne disais rien. Sur le chemin il m'a dit qu'une fois sur place on pourrait envoyer un message à l'équipe Ecossaise sur place. Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas dans la confidence. Mais je m'en suis doutée quand il a commencée à en parler franchement, mais le masque…C'était comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance que vous le sachiez ou non.

\- Le masque ?

Beverly balaya la question d'un geste de la main, mais Draco serra de nouveau les dents. Garett avait posé la question mais le blond avait sentis son cœur se serrer.

\- Dans la calèche il ma expliqué comment on allait procéder, qu'il fallait que je me tienne tranquille. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'étais en sécurité, je ne saurais pas comment l'expliqué mais je savais que je ne risquais rien avec lui. Et finalement vous l'avez reçus…le dragon.

\- Oui ont l'a reçus avec un timing parfait.

\- C'est à croire que votre Rouge est monté sur une horloge.

Draco croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Chef, vous le saviez que ça se passerait comme ça.

\- Non.

La réponse de Draco surpris tout le monde. Le policier se mit à sourire face à toute l'affaire allègrement menée par Rouge. D ils les avaient tous piégé, ou aidés.

\- Jusqu'à il y a 3h je ne savais même pas que le vrai lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait ici.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, c'est vous qui nous avais dit de mettre en place le dispositif.

\- Non ce n'est pas moi…Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Selice était mon second ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que c'était une légilimens extrêmement efficace.

\- Alors pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, il fallait qu'on ne sache rien non plus.

\- Exactement. Et comment permettre de blanchir Tul et Princeston ?

\- En leurs confiant la mission de mettre au point la base d'attaque…

\- Oui. Si l'un d'entre eux était la taupe, ils avaient tout le temps à leurs dispositions pour donner l'alerte ou tout faire capoter.

\- Mais pourquoi moi je n'ai pas été soupçonnée ? S'exclama Beverly.

\- Parce que Rouge et toi vous vous êtes déjà rencontrée.

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci Garett et Beverly avaient bondis au même moment. La jeune femme se massa les tempes puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il a effacé ma mémoire.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te protéger, ou pour se protéger lui.

\- Alors comment est ce que vous avez su…Et si ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez prévenu, qui était-ce ?

\- En se rendant sur le faux lieu de rendez-vous, on endormait la confiance de Selice. Le fait qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas vraiment se préoccuper de Rouge et Beverly en disait long sur le peu de considération qu'elle avait sur ses collègues et l'inquiétude de Garett ajoutait au drame de la situation. Il valait mieux pour elle que Rouge soit le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Vu qu'elle était incapable de pénétrer son esprit.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Le portoloin. Le bois de cerf. Quand j'ai ouvert la boite la première fois il y avait un message qui disait : « j'ai volé ta voix. Mais tu rentreras. »Dit comme ça, ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Seulement je suis le seul à être allé dans le bureau de Rouge. Il y a là bas une tête de Cerf accroché au mur, dont les bois repoussent chaque année. Et ce cerf vole les voix des gens. Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone Tul qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Que tout était prêt comme vous l'aviez exigé et qu'il vous restez juste à toucher le bois.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était un portoloin. On savait tous qu'il avait était envoyé par Rouge et la seule pensée cohérente qu'on aurait pu avoir à son propos c'est que ça nous ferait entrer dans le manoir de Morgane. Selice n'était pas en mesure de riposter vue qu'elle savait que le manoir de Morgane était vide.

\- Alors vous êtes un sacré bon acteur chef.

\- Donc celui qui nous a parlait pour nous demander de tout mettre en place c'était Rouge. Tout ça parce qu'on à eu cette discussion par téléphone. En fait on écoutait un cerf avec votre voix.

\- Rouge semble très au fait de la technologie moldus. Mais au final ça s'est avéré payant.

\- Dangereux oui, toute notre tactique reposée sur un seul type, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et si la taupe avait était Tul ou Princeston ! Chargea Garett.

\- Non j'avais déjà de lourd soupçon la concernant. Il me fallait juste des preuves. Et puis si Rouge nous avait réellement fait faux bond, il ne serait vraiment pas allé loin. Je crois qu'il n'a rien à gagner à la jouer en traître.

\- Et ou est-il maintenant ?

\- Surement loin, susurra Beverly.

Draco se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que ça sera tout pour ce soir. Je vous propose de vous reposez, demain on aura beaucoup à faire.

\- Et Rosmond ?

\- Il y aura bien dans le lot de tous ceux qu'on a capturé des gens prêt à la vendre pour quelques années en moins derrière les barreaux. Allez-y.

\- Bien chef.

\- Beverly ?

\- Je te rejoins Alex.

Garette l'observa d'un air las mais sortit tout de même. La policière se tourna vers Draco.

\- Chef je…

\- Vous êtes désolée. Oui. Parfait. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous virer sur le champ. Vous avez mis votre vie en danger sur une intuition. Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire de choses stupides.

Le ton froid et implacable de Draco la fit frissonner.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De porter le masque ?

Beverly attrapa le bras de Draco et le regarda horrifiée.

\- Cette chose et dangereuse chef. Vraiment dangereuse et je suis persuadée que le porter est une malédiction.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je me suis sentie puissante, je pouvais voir plus de chose qu'en temps normal, sentir plus de chose, je suis sûr que si je l'avais gardé plus longtemps sur moi, disons plus d'une journée par exemple je serais devenue folle. Je ne l'ai portée que l'espace d'un instant et j'avais déjà envie de le laisser sur moi jusqu'à ma mort. C'est la seule envie que j'ai eu. Tout le reste de mes émotions, mes sentiments, tous ça avaient disparus. Il y a beaucoup trop de magie dans cet objet. C'est un miracle que Rouge arrive encore à l'enlever. Malgré tout il m'a protégé. Personne n'a su quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait ma nature.

Draco considéra la jeune femme un moment puis poussa un long soupir.

\- Jones, vous serez suspendue.

\- Chef…

\- Une mise à pied de deux semaines ça devrait être suffisant.

\- Mais…

\- Occupez vous de votre sœur. A votre retour nous discuterons de vos options. Je veux que vous rentriez à Londres dés demain. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre.

Beverly se mordit la lèvre.

\- Jones ?

\- Oui chef.

\- Bien sortez maintenant. Allez dormir.

Beverly sortit de la pièce la mine défaite. Draco s'écroula dans un des sièges et ferma les yeux. Il s'était fait mener par le bout du nez par Rouge. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance comme un gosse.

« Ce masque est dangereux. », « Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. »

Etait-il donc si puissant ? Draco émit un bref rire, il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

.

.

.

A suivre


	14. Bal masqué

BAL MASQUE

.

.

Une calèche se gara devant Square Grimmaurd. Sous les yeux d'Hermione Granger. De celle-ci sortirent deux hommes. L'un aux cheveux rouges et un autre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était Théodore Nott. Le jeune homme se pencha vers l'homme masqué. Hermione devina qu'ils étaient en train de discuter. Puis l'homme en rouge leva la main et fit signe au conducteur de descendre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et disparurent dans le mur. Depuis que Square Grimmaurd avait été vendu Hermione n'était plus en mesure de voir le numéro et la porte. Elle observa le cocher sortir deux autres personnes de la calèche, ces derniers avaient le visage couvert. Hermione essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse très chère.

Hermione se retourna vivement et se retrouva en face de l'homme en rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune femme de se promener seule le soir. Et ce n'est pas prudent pour elle de foutre son nez dans les histoires qui ne la regardent pas.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en un « O » surpris mais déjà une main gantée se glissée sur son visage.

Théodore Nott dégagea le salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Œdipe jeta les deux personnes au sol. Rouge s'avança derrière eux en traînant le corps d'Hermione qu'il posa sur une des chaises.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

\- Qu'en sais-je mon cher Théo… ? Faut-il la tuer elle aussi ?

Théodore avança vers Hermione et tapota son visage.

\- Non. C'est une amie de Malfoy, vous la tuez et vous signez votre arrêt de mort.

\- Bien, donc il faudra que je m'occupe de sa mémoire.

Rouge se tourna vers Théodore.

\- Vraiment mon cher ami, je suis surpris. Je ne pensais que vous vous détourneriez du mauvais chemin avec autant de facilité.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour les médailles, je le fais pour vous.

Rouge s'avança vers le jeune et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

\- Oui pour moi. Mais quelle idée merveilleuse d'organiser des ventes dans un des anciens manoirs de la famille Nott. Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi et sans mon cher Timothee.

\- Oui…ou est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de fuir dés que les tableaux étaient en place. Il doit être au _Fire bird_ à servir des cocktails maintenant.

\- Je vais être interrogé. J'ai acheté ces tableaux.

\- Et je ne te laisserais pas tomber, rassure toi. Ces tableaux n'ont rien de dangereux, ils sont classés catégorie 2. Si tu dois être inquiété, ce qui à mon avis n'arrivera pas, je trouverais toujours le moyen de te faire sortir. Après tout nous avons un ami commun.

\- Draco Malfoy n'est pas mon ami.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne te fais pas répéter ce qu'il te faudra dire ?

\- Non ce n'est réellement pas la peine.

Théodore était sur le point de partir puis il se ravisa.

\- Est-ce que Draco compte à vos yeux ?

Rouge tourna son bec squelettique vers Théodore.

\- Personne ne compte à mes yeux. Seul mon but compte.

Théodore sourit à la réponse et disparut.

\- Bien mon cher Œdipe. Je vais vous laisser déposer miss…Enfin cette fille. Et vous pourrez aller vous coucher en toute sérénité. Si vous voyez que les sorts autours de chez elle sont trop importants et bien déposez là au ministère. Leurs protections c'est de la pacotille en ce moment. Rien qui ne vous causera des soucis.

\- D'accord.

Œdipe se pencha vers Hermione, il souleva son corps et sortit de l'appartement.

Rouge agita sa main et fit soulever les corps des deux personnes. Il amena deux chaises et les posa dessus, puis les ligota. Et d'un autre geste retira ce qui leurs couvraient le visage.

\- Travers…qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! Geignit la femme.

\- Sombre idiote ne dit pas mon prénom. Siffla l'homme.

\- Trop tard, trop tard mon ami.

Travers regarda l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Un homme mince aux cheveux rouge, aux yeux rouge, le visage couvert d'un masque de crâne d'oiseau et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de la même couleur sanguine. Mesmery Rosmond le détaillait avec autant de zèle.

\- Vous êtes Rouge ?

\- Je suis abasourdis face à tant de perspicacité…

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est évident, c'est lui qui nous a vendu…

\- Si c'était le cas mon ami, vous seriez en prison à l'heure qu'il est…ou en train de subir un interrogatoire barbant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Rouge croisa ses bras sur son torse. Rosmond et Travers ne quittaient pas leurs airs fiers, ils fusillaient Rouge sans faire le moindre effort pour être inquiet. L'homme au masque tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'eux, les bras croisés sur le dossier et les jambes de part et d'autres de l'assise.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelques questions, mais je vous promets de ne pas faire ça comme un flic.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous restez à visage couvert.

\- Que je l'enlève ou que je le garde mademoiselle, cela n'aura aucune importance pour vous.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Que mon visage ne vous dira sûrement rien.

\- Mais à moi oui ? C'est ça ?

Rouge se tourna vers Travers. Le prisonnier baissa la tête en rigolant.

\- C'est une histoire de vengeance ? J'ai fais quoi ? J'ai tué des membres de votre famille et j'ai oublié de vous tuer vous ?

\- Travers ta gueule !

\- Non Mesmery, je crois que cet homme à une très bonne raison de nous garder ici. Et je pense qu'aucun de nous n'en ressortira vivant. Du moins je n'en ressortirais pas vivant.

La femme hoqueta bruyamment.

\- Je ne vous connais pas…Je ne dirais rien ! Je vous en supplie, je vous donnerais de l'argent ! J'ai beaucoup d'argent, je vous en supplie…

Rouge ignora superbement Rosmond.

\- Vous avez raison en ce qui concerne la vengeance. Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas totalement de votre fait. J'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez Travers ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous dire quelque chose, puisque vous allez me tuer je ferais mieux de me taire jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, mais vous pouvez gagner du temps et réfléchir à un moyen de vous enfuir.

Travers grimaça. Rosmond se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Travers dis lui ce qu'il veut savoir…Dis le lui !

\- Ferme là !

\- Bien première question. Je me demande, comment un homme, ancien mangemort, qui était sensé mourir en prison, se retrouve à parader à une vente aux enchères au bras d'une poule aux œufs d'or.

\- La chance sûrement.

Rosmond secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux.

\- D'accord. Deuxième question, qu'est ce que Jonsy Amounce a de particulier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Rouge passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Rosmond s'agita.

\- Je le sais…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il a de particulier.

\- Rosmond ferme ton clapet.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je peux bien aller en prison ! Je n'ai rien fais de mal, je n'ai tué personne, je sortirais dans quinze ans mais pas toi ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Travers se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Ne lui parle pas !

Mais Mesmery braqua son regard sur Rouge.

\- C'est un petit dealer…enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que Potter le tue. Mais Amounce a un frère.

\- Oh comme c'est intéressant. Et quel est son nom ? Est-ce que c'est Amounce aussi ?

\- Bien sûr que non imbécile !

Travers venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas le faire sortir de sa cachette…ce type n'est pas venu au procès de Potter.

\- Tu ne sais rien Travers il est…

\- Mais putain ta gueule ! Aucun de nous ne sait son nom ! On ne sait pas qui il est, ou il vit, ce qu'il fait. C'est peut-être bien lui qui m'a fait sortir de prison, c'est peut-être lui aussi le grand patron mais tu n'auras rien de plus !

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Vous ne savez rien ?

Rosmond ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Si ! Si ! Il y a quelqu'un qui travaille pour lui chez les flics !

Le visage de Travers se décomposa. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il savait qu'il ne savait rien à propos de Rouge et de ce qu'il était capable de faire mais Rosmond ne semblait pas prendre le personnage à la légère. Il n'avait même pas besoin de veritasserum ou d'imperium pour leur faire cracher le morceau. Le leurs langues se déliaient presque inconsciemment. Travers se mordit la lèvre.

\- Voyez-vous ça ?

\- C'est elle qui nous fournissait les infos sur les agissements de la police. Il voulait avoir un œil sur tout.

\- Comment est ce que vous savez ça, si vous ne savez même pas son nom.

\- Parce que je les ai vus. Parce que les enchères c'est lui. La policière elle vient toujours avec un homme, il ne parle jamais, mais il a toujours les instructions sur lui.

Rosmond pleurait à présent. C'était maigre comme information et rien ne disait que c'était lui le frère de Jonsy, mais c'était toujours lui qui était présent, c'était avec lui que parlait le flic.

\- C'est embêtant hein ? Comment vendre quelqu'un contre votre vie si vous n'avez aucune information raisonnable sur lui.

\- Interrogez la policière !

Rouge se leva.

\- Rassurez vous j'en ai bien l'intention. Mais vous allez tout de même m'aider à lui envoyer un petit message. N'est ce pas ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez pitié ! Tout ce que vous voudrez…

Rouge agita sa main gauche.

\- Diffindo.

Une gerbe de sang explosa, éclaboussant Travers. L'homme se mit à hurler tandis que la tête de Rosmond bascula en arrière, tout le corps de la femme s'agita en soubresaut violent. Ses yeux grands ouverts, pendant que le sang s'échapper en flot succinct de sa gorge. Elle se contracta une dernière fois avant de s'affaisser mollement sur la chaise, tenue uniquement par les cordes. Travers s'évanouit.

\- Petite nature…

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco consulta le peu de nom de ceux qui restait sur la liste. Il plaignait déjà le magenmagot de la pile de procès qui les attendait. Aux abonnés absents il n'y avait que six noms et seul trois l'intéressait plus ou moins. Rasonbury Edmund le capitaine des Lions que Jones et Rouge avait laissé filer afin de ne pas entacher sa réputation sûrement. Rouge lui-même, qui s'était éclipsé comme un fantôme durant les festivités et Théodore Nott. Qui avait acheté les deux tableaux.

Draco et tout son équipe était resté en Ecosse pour faire un bilan complet de leurs captures et au nom de Théodore le blond avait juste pu laisser échapper un drôle de rire. Théodore était dans cette catégorie de gens qu'on pouvait classé de mystérieux. Il ne s'était jamais réellement mêlé au groupe des serpentards et avait vécu sa scolarité en solitaire. Pourtant Draco avait vu son père de nombreuse fois, aux réunions de Voldemort et il avait finis par croire que Nott épousait presque le même genre d'idée. Mais jamais le garçon n'avait laissé transparaître quoi que ce soit sur ses positions en ce qui concernait les sangs-pur.

Ça semblait même lui passer au dessus. Alors Draco avait été surpris de voir son nom et plus encore d'apprendre que le manoir dans lequel avait eu lieu les ventes appartenait autrefois à sa famille. Avant la prise de tous les biens des anciens mangemorts. Même la richesse des Malfoy n'avait pas fais exception. En rentrant en Angleterre il avait même cru que son ancien camarade de classe avait fui mais ses hommes lui avaient garantis que Théodore était toujours chez lui. Draco lui avait donc demandé de passer au ministère et Théodore avait accepté sans broncher.

\- Chef ?

\- Oui Garett ?

\- est dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- J'arrive.

Garett disparut et Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il repensa rapidement à Jay. Il avait espéré qu'en revenant il trouverait un mot de sa part mais le jeune homme se borné à rester silencieux. Draco était presque sur le point de se résigner lentement à cesser de choisir les types à problèmes. Mais c'était une résolution qui le poussait à bout de nerf.

Il traversa les longs couloirs du département de la brigade et se retrouva dans la salle d'interrogatoire qui le renvoya cinq ans en arrière. Quand Harry Potter se faisait interroger. Combien d'élève de Poudlard passerait encore par ici ? Draco ouvrit la porte.

Théodore Nott n'avait presque pas changé. Il était toujours aussi maigre qu'avant, il était juste un peu plus grand. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé étaient ramassé en arrière en une petite queue de cheval. Ses mains étaient posées sur la table et il ne leva pas les yeux quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Exactement comme Potter se dit Draco.

\- Bonjour Théodore.

\- Bonjour Draco.

Le policier s'assit en face de lui. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais Théodore lui coupa son début de parole.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Malfoy. Inutile de me demander comment je vais depuis Poudlard, je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfant, je vis dans un appartement miteux et je bosse comme analyste financier indépendant. Rien de spectaculaire, rien d'intéressant.

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas toutes ces choses sont dans ton dossier.

Draco n'avait pas levé les yeux sur Théodore en disant ça et n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix d'être froid et sèche. Le jeune homme émis un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un rire.

\- Donc on ne tourne pas autour du pot, on passe directement à la partie intéressante ?

\- Exactement. Est-ce que tu as acheté les deux tableaux de voyage durant la vente aux enchères qui à eu lieu ce vendredi 21 octobre.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils me revenaient.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez fait votre petite enquête. Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir que le manoir appartenait à ma famille…avant. Il y avait plein d'objet dedans, plein de précieuse chose et ces tableaux en faisait partie. Ils étaient à moi.

\- Tu y es allé juste pour les récupérer.

\- Oui et j'ai échoué avec brio.

\- Pourquoi t'être enfuis ? Tu aurais pu te rendre, les objets que tu as achetés n'allaient pas t'emmener devant un procès.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir que c'était juste la brigade ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non…j'ai juste vu Rouge parler à Edmund et ce dernier s'est tiré.

\- Rouge ?

\- Ouai un type avec un masque d'oiseau. J'ai juste senti les ennuis qui arrivaient

\- Juste en regardant un homme avec un masque ? Permets-moi de penser que c'est étrange de juste fuir à cause d'un seul homme qui se lève.

Théodore baissa la tête et rigola.

\- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas Rouge.

\- Alors éclaire-moi.

\- Ce type est un fantôme, c'est rare de le voir dans ce genre d'intervention…enfin je dis ce type, ou cette fille. Ou…je ne sais quoi d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, Edmund ne quitte jamais la salle en plein milieu des ventes. C'est le genre de mec à rester jusqu'à la fin pour profiter du buffet ou de la soirée qui suit. Alors si Rouge se baisse, lui parle et qu'Edmund se tire j'avais parfaitement le droit d'être inquiet.

\- Comment est ce que tu as fais pour sortir ?

\- J'ai attrapé un des serveurs, j'ai glissé un peu d'argent dans sa main et je lui ai demandé de monter un des tableaux sur le toit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être sortis par la même porte qu'Edmund ?

\- Edmund sort, ensuite c'est moi ? C'est déjà trop même pour un endroit remplis de monde. La salle de bal n'a qu'une entrée, il y avait déjà eu quelque regard à la sortie d'Edmund et un autre type à essayé de faire pareil. Et vous savez quoi ? Le garde en place l'a empêché de sortir. C'était le piège du homard.

\- Le piège du homard ?

\- Quand on fait cuir des homards femelles dans l'eau bouillante elles s'empêchent les unes les autres de remonter. Si il se passe quelque chose il vaut mieux être prit dans le même filet. L'autre sortie c'était par la trappe de l'estrade que Rosmond connaissait et moi par la même occasion.

\- Donc tu es passé par cette trappe tu t'es retrouvé dans le sous-sol et tu t'es enfuis par le toit.

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu as fais pour descendre du toit ?

\- Rouge m'a aidé.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Rosmond est entrée avant moi, je l'ai suivi et derrière moi il y avait Rouge. Il m'a demandé comment je comptais sortir et je lui ai demandé si il nous avait piégé. Il m'a dit que si c'était le cas il ne serait pas en train de fuir.

\- Et vous l'avez cru.

\- Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir qui nous attaqué. Je n'ai rien répondu, j'ai couru, il m'a suivit. Heureusement que je ne lui pas tenu tête. Il n'y avait rien sur le toit pour que je m'échappe.

\- Mais Rouge avait quelque chose.

\- Oui. Une calèche. Il m'a ramené en Angleterre et m'a conseillé de ne rien faire de stupide comme de m'enfuir. Je ne comptais pas le faire. Et finalement c'était juste vous.

\- Tu pensais que ça aurait pu être qui d'autre à part la police.

\- Plein de gens ! Des défenseurs des droits des créatures magiques, un gang rival, des voleurs organisés. C'est arrivé une fois.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ou Rosmond est partie ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Bien c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir.

Théodore le regarda incrédule.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est tout ? Pas de veritaserum, pas d'interrogatoire musclé, pas de légilimencie pour savoir si je mens ?

\- Est-ce que tu mens Théo ?

Le jeune homme resta abasourdi puis il se mit à rire.

\- Alors c'était ça…Vous avez pactisé avec Rouge.

Draco ne dit rien. C'était inutile de faire un commentaire, Théodore était un garçon intelligent. Draco pensait même que Théodore devait fréquenter le _Fire Bird_ mais le garçon n'avait rien fait pour mériter qu'on l'enferme. Les tableaux avaient été récupérés, Théodore n'avait pas fuis et Rouge l'avait emmené avec lui. Le blond se frappa mentalement de faire confiance aveuglément à Rouge, il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent. Mais Théodore était comme Edmund.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de lui ?

Théodore bascula sur la chaise et observa le plafond.

\- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas boire bêtement ses belles paroles.

Draco se leva et ramassa ses dossiers. Théodore braqua son regard bleu sur lui et afficha un grand sourire qui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Rouge ne désire qu'une seule chose Draco. Une chose que tu es incapable de lui donner. Et il n'y a pas d'amour dans ses désirs.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire oui.

Et Draco en sortant garda pour lui-même le fait qu'un Corbeau avait bien besoin de suivre ce genre de conseil. Quand il revint dans son bureau il eut la surprise d'y trouver Hermione. Il s'avança vers elle et la jeune fille le pris dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de ta pensine Draco.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais je dois vérifier si je ne deviens pas folle avant.

Draco haussa un sourcil, il prit un trousseau de clés dans sa poche et ouvrit l'un des placards de son bureau, il en sortit une coupelle dans laquelle flottait un liquide argenté et translucide. Il le posa sur le meuble devant Hermione et celle-ci se pencha dessus et de sa baguette tira ses souvenirs. Puis elle plongea sa tête dedans. Quand elle releva son visage elle semblait réfléchir intensément et Draco se demanda combien de fois Harry et Ron avaient vu cette facette d'Hermione.

\- Regarde, dit-elle.

Draco ne se fit pas prier trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il bascula sa tête dans le liquide et fut immédiatement happé par les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Il la vit marcher dans la rue puis se réveiller dans son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Draco avait repassé deux fois les souvenirs devant ses yeux mais il y avait une coupure nette au moment ou son amie marchait et se retrouvait dans son lit.

\- On m'a effacé mes souvenirs Draco.

\- Oui je l'ai bien vu. Ou est ce que tu allais ?

\- A Square Grimmaurd.

\- Hermione…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Draco, mais ça me tue de ne pas savoir qui y vit et avec ce qui vient de se passer je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

\- Tu crois qu'Harry n'a pas réellement vendu Square Grimmaurd et qu'il a effacé ta mémoire parce que tu l'aurais aperçut.

\- J'aimerai que ça soit ça, mais si Harry y vivait réellement je pourrais encore y entrer, j'étais encore gardienne du secret. Ce n'est plus Harry le propriétaire de cet endroit.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire à propos de cet endroit, des maisons caché et incartable de sorcier il en existe énormément. Je ne peux pas forcer l'entré même avec un mandat ou l'appui du ministère sans raison valable.

\- Mais ma perte de mémoire est une raison valable.

\- Hermione tu te souviens que tu allais à Square Grimmaurd, rien ne dit que tu y as mis les pieds. Tu as sûrement fais une mauvaise rencontre en chemin et on t'a effacé la mémoire. Et moi ça m'inquiète énormément.

\- Et je suis sûre que c'est en lien avec la maison de Sirius.

\- Sans doute mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Hermione, Harry est partit à l'heure qu'il est il est peut-être en train de siroter un jus de fruit à Acapulco ou faire du rodéo au Texas qu'est ce que j'en sais il faudrait juste que tu cesses.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouve pas ça suspect ?

\- Je trouve ça suspect et je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un ce soit mis à jouer avec ta mémoire…dois-je te mettre sous protection Hermione ?

\- Non. C'est bon.

Elle baissa les yeux tristement et Draco se sentit mal de lui avoir parlé de cette façon.

\- Hermione…c'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait passer à autre chose.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Draco…Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'a subit Harry, tu n'étais pas là.

\- C'est vrai Hermione pardonne moi d'avoir passé tout mon temps à lécher les basques de Voldemort pour éviter que ma famille ne finisse dans une fosse septique.

\- Ce que tu dis n'est pas juste.

Draco plaqua son regard de glace sur Hermione et serra les lèvres.

\- Non en effet ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste que le seul qui ne semble pas coincé dans le passé ce soit Harry. Il a tirait un trait sur no…sur vous. Fais-toi une raison comme Ron, Hermione ! Harry se fiche de ce que vous devenez, il a décidé de vivre sa vie sans vous, essaie de faire de même. Oublie-le !

\- Tu me dis ça Draco. Mais tu es incapable de faire ce que tu dis. Harry te hante autant que moi, Ron ou George.

\- Peut-être…mais sa volonté c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille et je suis le seul à l'exaucer on dirait.

Hermione s'avança vers la sortie puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Draco, elle avait le visage fermé et sa lèvre tremblait.

\- Si…Si Harry était revenu parmi nous Draco, si il t'avait pardonné, est ce que tu serais resté avec moi ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Harry et toi ça a toujours était bizarre, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis sûr que de nous tous tu es celui qui se sent le plus trahis. Mais tu n'as aucune certitude sur le fait qu'Harry a réellement tiré un trait sur nous. Je n'ai rien entendu de sa bouche. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui l'attire plus que n'importe qui Draco. Et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Si c'était le cas Hermione, il serait à ma place aujourd'hui.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ecoute…je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Square Grimmaurd. S'il te plait Hermione ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Par Merlin Draco, tu aurais mieux fais d'être professeur à Poudlard.

\- Des fois c'est ce que je me dis. Avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas eu à m'occuper du trio d'or.

Hermione lui fit un mince sourire. Ils étaient vraiment incapables de se disputer pour de vrai. Il laissa la jeune fille quitter son bureau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il sortit le pendentif en nacre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Oui Harry s'était enfuis. Oui il vivait peut-être une vie paisible ailleurs, peut-être même qu'il était en couple, peut-être qu'il avait un travail simple loin de tout. Mais au fond de lui Draco espérait que ça soit tout le contraire. Il avait l'infime espoir qu'Harry était au fond du gouffre et que tôt ou tard il reviendrait vers eux. Mais ce Harry là n'avait jamais existé, Harry n'était pas Draco.

Même brisé il serait capable de se laisser mourir pour ne déranger personne. Alors il fallait vraiment qu'il soit heureux quelque part, mais cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Pourquoi Harry vivrait-il une vie saine et sans soucis pendant que eux se morfondaient tous. Il le méritait sûrement, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, comme le disait Hermione. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette nuit, pourquoi ces baisers, pourquoi ce collier ? Pourquoi Harry ne s'était-il pas battu encore un peu plus ? Ensemble ils auraient pu l'aider. Si Harry l'avait voulu. Mais tout le monde avait préféré le laisser tranquille, sous prétexte qu'il fallait le laisser respirer et voilà ou ils en étaient. Harry avait tué un homme, Harry avait été encore plus brisé par la prison et Harry avait fuit.

Draco glissa le coquillage contre ses lèvres. Il eut soudain terriblement envie de voir Jay. Son petit air agacé, ses sourcils froncés et sa voix constamment remplis de reproche. Il fallait qu'il tire un trait sur Harry.

Le policier ramassa ses affaires. Il salua ses hommes en sortant et demanda à Garett de passer son bonjour à Jones.

\- Je vais essayer, elle boude en ce moment.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Draco monta dans l'ascenseur et faillis prendre l'air de transplanage pour rentrer chez lui mais changea d'avis au dernier moment. En se retrouvant dans la rue il se félicita mentalement de l'avoir fait.

.

.

A suivre


	15. Tourments

TOURMENTS

.

.

Jay Evans attendait assis sur une grille. Il tenait dans sa main le petit cygne en papier que Draco lui avait envoyé. Le blond observa sa tenue tout le temps ou le brun ne le regardait pas. Il portait une veste en jean noir et un jean de la même couleur, une écharpe noire et des docs tout aussi sombres. A coté Draco était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un adulte avec sa cape d'un vert sombre qui recouvrait un costume aussi austère que les locaux du ministère. Jay tourna enfin son regard vers lui, Draco ne fit aucun pas en sa direction et le garçon ne s'en offusqua pas. Jay posa les pieds au sol et se dirigea vers Draco. Le brun sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière et Draco remarqua que c'était la gazette du sorcier. Evans ouvrit la bouche.

\- « Draco Malfoy ce héros. L'ange blond a encore frappé les partisans de magie noire de son bras céleste. D'un coup de maître il a mit fin à un trafic monstrueux de dragon…blablabla…a sauvé des Velanes…blablabla…enfermer les méchants…Son sublime torse musclé, ses yeux incroyablement clairs dans lesquels on aimerait se noyer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ses lèvres délicieuses et douces, ses doigts fins qui me donnent des frissons… »

\- Rita Skeeter devrait tenir un journal érotique…

\- Tu n'as pas lu l'article.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne lis pas ce torchon.

\- Oui parce que sinon tu saurais qu'on ne mentionne en aucun cas ton torse ou tes yeux.

Draco ricana et prit le journal des mains de Jay.

\- Tu devrais peut-être écrire un livre érotique.

\- Je devrais, mais il me manque de la matière.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Une muse.

Draco jeta la gazette et Jay le fusilla du regard.

\- Il y avait un dossier complet sur le match Angleterre/Japon que je voulais lire.

\- C'est bon je t'y inviterais quand il aura lieu.

Les yeux de Jay s'illuminèrent d'un coup et Draco faillit perdre toute contenance.

\- Je vous prends au mot , ne me faites pas rêver inutilement.

Jay passa son bras contre celui de Draco et le blond se laissa faire. Le comportement d'Evans le laissé pantois, c'était comme si il avait une double personnalité. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque c'était inespéré de le voir et il voulait profiter de ce moment de grâce encore un peu avant de poser les questions qui fâche.

\- Ou est ce que tu veux aller ?

Jay fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi…mais j'ai entendu parler d'une cabane qui hurlait ? Est ce que c'est vrai.

Draco fit un mince sourire en y pensant.

\- Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard ?

\- Pré-au-lard, répéta doucement Jay.

\- Allons-y.

Draco fit resserrer la poigne d'Evans contre lui et ils transplanèrent.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était juste une vieille cabane.

\- Elle ne hurle pas.

\- Plus depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis déçus.

Jay se pencha sur les planches de bois moisis qui entouraient la vieille mansarde. Draco s'avança derrière lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le brun ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser.

\- C'est un rendez-vous c'est ça ?

Le blond sourit contre l'écharpe d'Evans.

\- Ça y ressemble. Est-ce que je dois t'inviter au restaurant ?

\- Quoi le grand Malfoy ne sait pas organiser un rendez-vous correctement.

\- Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt.

\- J'avais trop peur que tu trouves une excuse idiote pour perquisitionner mon domicile et m'obliger à te voir.

\- C'est bête toute ses fausses preuves montaient de toutes pièces pour rien.

Jay explosa de rire. Puis il se tourna vers Draco, le blond avait un sourire en coin. Le regard d'Evans s'assombrit un peu et Draco comprit qu'il passait dans la phase question existentielle.

\- Un rendez-vous c'est fait pour apprendre à se connaître.

\- On peut aussi directement aller chez moi et s'envoyer en l'air.

Jay leva la tête et observa Draco avec de grands yeux. Le blond se dit que ces deux petites billes bleues avaient aussi leurs charmes finalement. Puis il repensa aux yeux verts de Nova. Et d'Harry.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non Jay, ça c'est que tu veux. Ce que je veux moi c'est t'inviter à manger, discuter, éventuellement me promener encore un peu, te demander ce que tu as fait ce week-end et ce que tu comptes faire pour ton anniversaire.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Pardon ?

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir ce que tu as fait ce week-end.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon avait 26 ans et il se comportait comme un adolescent. Avait-il au moins déjà eu une relation décente. Puis Draco se demanda bêtement si il était encore vierge. Il se gifla mentalement, bien sur que non, Cassius existait pour le prouver. Il reporta son attention sur Jay et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, toute ma vie est déjà exposée dans la gazette du sorcier.

Jay repoussa sa main et fronça les sourcils, mais son ventre gargouilla et lui retira le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait. Draco attrapa sa main et ils remontèrent la rue commerçante jusqu'à trouver un endroit décent pour manger. Ils optèrent pour un pub dont le nom de l'enseigne leur avait valu à tous les deux un fou rire.

Jay déboutonna sa veste en jean et souffla sur ses boucles qui retombaient sur son visage. La chaleur du lieu était étouffante mais agréablement appréciée avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors. Tout le long de son déshabillage il avait sentit le regard insistant de Draco sur son corps. Il tenta de mettre le rouge qu'il avait aux joues sur le dos de la chaleur ambiante. Le blond avait retiré sa cape et sa veste et il était à présent en chemise. En silence ils prirent la carte qui se tenait devant eux. Ils avaient choisis une table dans le fond du Pub, prés d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du lieu. C'était un coin discret qui avait mis les jeunes gens d'accord.

\- Bonsoir Malf…Draco.

Draco leva le nez de sa carte et ses yeux tombèrent sur Ron Weasley.

\- Oh bonsoir Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

\- Ah…Hermione ne te l'a pas dit.

\- Si en fait. Elle m'a dit que tu travaillais dans un bar, mais elle n'a pas précisé lequel.

\- Mh.

Le roux observa Draco puis il se tourna vers Jay. Ce dernier avait placé la carte sur ses lèvres et regardait Ron avec désintérêt. Draco trouva ce geste impoli mais ne dit rien parce que cette facette de Jay l'amusait énormément.

\- Les plats du jour sont notés sur le tableau derrière moi. Nous n'avons plus de tarte à la mélasse dans la liste des desserts. Si vous avez la moindre question prévenez-moi.

Draco se pencha vers Jay.

\- Est ce que tu as choisis ?

\- Oui je vais prendre le riz de veau en entrée, le steak tartare en plat et en dessert je vais prendre le fondant au chocolat…et comme boisson un jus de citrouille.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et pour toi Malf…Draco ?

\- Je vais juste prendre le saumon grillé et un jus de citrouille aussi.

Ron nota leurs commandes et après un autre coup d'œil à Jay il s'éclipsa.

\- Tu te rends compte que dans tout ce que tu as pris il n'y pas l'ombre d'un légume.

\- Je suis en pleine croissance.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise tu sais que tu ne grandiras plus.

\- Merci de briser mes rêves.

Draco sourit face à la mine maussade de Jay.

\- C'est un ancien ami ?

\- Quoi ?

Jay hocha la tête en direction de Ron qui se penchait sur le bar pour délivrer ses commandes.

\- Non. Nous avons juste une amie en commun.

\- Hermione hein ?

\- Comment tu…On vient de dire son prénom.

\- Rapide comme un flic.

\- Juste attentif.

Une jeune femme posa leurs verres de jus de citrouille et Jay le sirota doucement.

\- Avec Nova on va camper.

\- Dans cette forêt atroce ? Le soir d'Halloween ?

\- Oui, il est excité comme une puce il saute dans tout les sens. Je crois qu'il me comprend.

Jay avait baissé la voix et dit ses mots sur le ton de la confidence, Draco trouva ça curieusement mignon. Ils avaient une discussion normale et le garçon n'était plus du tout sur la défensive.

\- Et si je venais ?

Jay se redressa brusquement. Draco cru un instant qu'il avait mal joué mais Evans se mit à rire.

\- Tu veux faire du camping ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

\- On peut très bien avoir tout le confort nécessaire dans une tente.

\- Une tente moldus…Draco.

\- Quelle différence ?

Jay explosa de rire et le blond fit une moue sceptique.

\- Non…vraiment…viens ça me ferais vachement plaisir.

\- Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi.

\- Absolument pas. Je pense que tu vas adorer. Sauf si le matériel moldus ne te vend pas du rêve.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis il fouilla dans sa poche et déposa quelque chose sur la table.

\- C'est assez moldus comme objet non ?

Jay observa le téléphone portable et siffla.

\- D'accord je me tais.

\- Non. J'aime quand tu parles.

Le policier avait dit ça avec une nonchalance non feinte tout en rangeant son portable mais quand il leva les yeux sur Jay il put voir que sa phrase avait fait mouche. Le garçon était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Par chance il fut sauvé par l'arrivé de son plat. Draco du supporter d'attendre qu'Evans finissent sont entrée avant de voir son propre plat arriver. Et quand enfin ils furent servis en même temps, toujours par une jeune serveuse, ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement de quidditch, de leurs équipes favorites et des prochains balais qui allaient sortir. Draco passait une soirée excellente. Une soirée comme il n'en avait plus passé du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas antisocial ?

\- Quoi ?

Jay leva le nez de son fondant au chocolat pour fixer Draco de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu es plutôt malpoli, tu dis rapidement ce que tu penses sans savoir si ça peut blesser et ton seul ami est un dragon. Que tu viens à peine de rencontrer.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je pense juste que c'est trop fatiguant de créer des liens, de les conserver, de se plier en quatre pour ne froisser personne, d'être disponible. Et certaines fois de devoir mettre ses envies de cotés juste pour le plaisir de son entourage. Et Nova est un très bon compagnon quand il ne met pas le feu partout.

\- C'est juste ça ? Juste parce que c'est épuisant d'être entouré ? Pourtant on passe un bon moment et on créé des liens là.

Jay baissa les yeux et soupira, il poussa son dessert sur le coté.

\- J'ai étais seul pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai finis par m'y habituer et par apprécier ça. Je suis bien. Je veux dire j'étais bien jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses.

Draco ramena l'assiette de dessert entamé vers lui et fixa Jay droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu me mets mal à l'aise Draco.

Le blond ricana.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le but.

\- Je sais mais j'y peux rien. Je m'amuse et je passe un bon moment c'est vrai. Mais ça me fais peur. J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver ensuite.

Le visage de Jay se décomposa d'un coup et Draco eut un pincement au cœur, durant quelques secondes il était sûr que le brun allait se mettre à pleurer. A la place il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- J'étais prêt à vivre et finir seul. A un moment de ma vie, j'étais sûr que je mourrais sans que personne ne se souvienne de mon nom. Ou s'en souvienne comme l'un des pires noms que le monde ai porté. Je pense que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu te dis que a ne sert à rien de t'attacher parce que ceux en qui tu crois et ceux que tu aimes finissent par disparaître les uns après les autres et que c'est inutile de perdre du temps à apprendre à connaître quelqu'un vu que c'est tellement facile de briser des liens. J'aurais pu être d'accord avec toi, je l'aurais été avant. Mais j'aimerais te convaincre que ça vaut le coup. Parfois ça aide plus que tu ne le crois, d'avoir quelqu'un juste pour soit.

Jay releva des yeux plein de tristesse vers Draco mais réussit à lui faire un petit sourire malgré tout.

\- Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un juste pour toi ?

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'y ai cru un instant.

\- Et cette personne tu l'as perdu…Et tu t'en remets facilement ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais un jour…Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit m'empêcher de passer à coté de choses génial. Si j'étais encore en train de me morfondre je ne serais pas ici, accompagner d'un garçon extrêmement intéressant et plutôt pas mal.

Jay pouffa.

\- Juste pas mal ?

\- Bon d'accord…tout à fait charmant.

\- Ça me va…charmant.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils en profitèrent pour se regarder. Draco pouvait voir que Jay l'observait avec tendresse et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. D'un geste lent il leva sa main et vint caresser avec douceur les boucles du brun. Jay se laissa faire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me séquestrer ?

\- Seulement si tu me le demandes.

Jay attrapa la main de Draco et la porta contre ses lèvres.

\- Si tu paies, je veux bien venir.

Draco retira sa main et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr les criminels sont toujours durs en affaires.

Le policier se leva pour payer et Jay le suivit du regard le cœur battant. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il ramena sa main contre lui et se mit à gratter nerveusement sous son bracelet. Il baissa les yeux,quand une ombre s'arrêta devant lui. Ron Weasley le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Braquant un regard furieux sur lui. Jay eut soudain très peur.

\- Qui tu es ? Dit le roux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Draco ? Tu es quoi pour lui ? Son copain ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas…

\- Tu n'es pas une espèce de fouille-merde de journaliste, ou de petit profiteur ?

Le visage de Jay se décomposa. Le garçon se leva d'un coup et fusilla Ron du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas quel lien vous avez avec Draco mais je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! Je n'ai peut-être pas la panoplie du golden boy mais il me semble que j'ai le droit de manger avec qui je veux et Draco aussi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco venait de revenir et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Ron. Le rouquin se tourna vers le policier.

\- C'est toi qui devrais me dire ce qu'il se passe…Tu as pensé à Hermione ?! Elle a besoin de toi et toi tu flirt…

Draco décocha un sourire tout à fait ironique et haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est le fameux Ron Weasley qui me demande si je pense à Hermione. Figure toi que j'y pense beaucoup et je pense surtout que si Hermione attendez réellement quelque chose de moi elle m'en parlerait. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin d'un intermédiaire.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber Hermione.

\- Oh bon sang Weasley c'est une grande fille. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire qui je dois voir et qui je ne dois pas voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es le culot de…Hey Jay reviens !

Mais Evans avait déjà bousculé Ron et disparaissait parmi les serveurs. Draco fusilla Ron du regard.

\- Ne te mêle plus de mes histoires !

Draco ne laissa pas à Ron le temps de répondre et poursuivit Jay. Il le vit redescendre la rue presque en courant et le blond le suivit. Jay arrêta sa course au niveau de la cabane hurlante et Draco s'approcha de lui prudemment avant de lui prendre le bras. Le brun se tourna vivement vers lui les lèvres pincées.

\- Jay…

\- Tu vois c'est exactement de ce genre de chose dont je parlais.

\- C'est juste un malentendu. Ron n'est pas mon ami et il n'a jamais appris à fermer sa bouche.

\- Mais il y aura toujours une entrave Draco. C'est comme cette Hermione…Si ce type à l'air aussi sûr de ce qu'il dit c'est que…

Draco serra les épaules de Jay.

\- Il n'y à rien entre Hermione et moi…On est sortis ensemble, on est de bons amis et ça ne va pas plus loin. Ça n'ira pas plus loin.

\- C'est elle la personne que tu n'oublies pas ?

\- Non Jay c'est…Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai cette discussion avec toi.

Jay fit claquer sa langue et sourit narquoisement.

\- Oui bien sûr pourquoi parler de ses exs inoubliables à l'inconnu rencontrer dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Draco lâcha Jay et le fusilla du regard. Il avait envie de retourner dans le pub et de casser la gueule de Ron. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à cet imbécile. Le blond secoua ses mèches en signe d'abandon. Jay était vraiment un garçon à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Ecoute…tout ce que j'ai c'est ma parole. Hermione et moi…c'est une chouette fille si tu la connaissais, c'est juste impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Mais je suis définitivement gay.

Jay écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

-…Définitivement ?

\- Définitivement.

\- Mais…Ron… ?

\- Cet idiot ne sait rien du tout. Tu préfères crois un roux plutôt qu'un beau blond ? Je te pensais plus futé.

\- Je suis futé…j'ai juste…

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux face au visage peiné et perdu de Jay.

\- Tu es jaloux.

Le brun s'offusqua et ouvrit la bouche d'un coup. Puis la referma. Draco sourit avec dédain.

\- Tu es jaloux ! Et bien Evans je suis flatté.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'aime juste pas être dans le flou émotionnellement. Et toi tu rends tout opaque.

Draco serra les dents.

\- Pourtant c'est toi le moins sincère de nous deux.

Le blond savait que c'était bas et clairement dangereux comme comportement. Mais il voulait crever l'abcès, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Jay cède. Et foi de Malfoy il allait céder. Jay baissa piteusement les yeux. Il souffla et murmura quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ?

\- Je vais parler…un peu.

Draco posa ses doigts contre le menton de Jay et releva son visage. Le brun le regardait toujours farouchement mais Draco avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Jay laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et il les fit transplaner chez lui.

Quand Jay arriva il se mit à inspecter les lieux comme un enfant. Draco le regarda faire tout en retirant ses vêtements. Il s'approcha de Jay et s'empara de sa veste et de son écharpe.

\- C'est petit.

Fut le premier commentaire d'Evans. Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?

\- Je pensais…vu que tu es un Malfoy. Tu as un manoir.

\- Ça fait longtemps que le manoir Malfoy n'existe plus.

Jay se tourna vivement vers lui et Draco cru voir une lueur de déception dans ses yeux et ça le fit rire.

\- Si tu comptais sortir avec moi juste pour l'argent c'est peine perdue. Toute la fortune Malfoy est partie dans la dette de guerre. On s'est fait avoir des deux cotés.

\- Des deux cotés ?

\- Voldemort pompait notre argent et le ministère l'a fait avec autant d'avidité.

\- Et tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Non tant mieux qu'il ait été vendu. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir là dedans. Je te rappelle que ça a était le repère des mangemorts, et de Voldemort. Je n'aurais pas pu y vivre même si tout avait était nettoyé, peint, renettoyé et repeint.

Draco attira Jay dans le canapé.

\- Mais c'était la maison de ton enfance. Est-ce que ta mère n'est pas trop triste ?

\- Je t'assure que non. Elle vit avec ma tante Andromeda et redécouvre la joie de s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Tu as un petit frère !

Draco rigola sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry.

\- Non je parle de mon cousin Teddy.

\- Oh.

Le blond observa sans sourire la mine neutre de Jay. Ce dernier fixait la table en silence et Draco sentit que si il voulait quelque chose du garçon il fallait qu'il fasse plus que de juste lui parler de sa tante et sa mère.

\- J'aimais bien le manoir avant et puis je me suis mis à le détester. J'avais l'impression que Voldemort avait volé tous les bons moments passé, et qu'il avait volé tous les bons moments futurs aussi. Je ne regrette pas ma vie de maintenant. J'ai un travail que j'aime, j'adore mon appartement, j'ai appris à gérer mes finances. Et comme je ne pars pas en vacance j'ai quelques économies de cotés. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

\- Mh.

Draco fronça les sourcils face à si peu de réaction il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Jay le devança.

\- Je suis un peu jaloux.

\- Quoi…

\- Tu as eu une maison, avec une famille et des moments joyeux passé en famille. Je suis un peu jaloux.

\- Je t'assure que mon père n'était pas un cadeau.

\- Mais il t'aimait. Il n'a peut-être pas était parfait mais il pensait peut-être bien faire pour t'assurer un avenir en or.

Draco rigola.

\- Tu vois le bien partout toi.

\- Non. La plupart du temps je suis réellement défaitiste. Mais je pense comme ça sûrement parce que je n'ai pas connu mes parents.

\- Jay…

\- Je t'ai dit que le frère de ma mère considérait la magie comme l'œuvre de Satan. Ça voulait dire qu'en bon partisans du diable j'étais une sorte de paria.

Draco se pencha vers Jay peu sûr de savoir si c'était le bon moment pour savoir la suite, le garçon continuait à fixer la table.

\- Je suis claustrophobe. Et j'ai une peur panique du noir. Je suis allé voir des médecins pour ça. Des médicomages et des psychiatres aussi. Mais à part me proposer de nouveaux cocktail de médicament je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon sauveur. Je fais des crises d'angoisses assez souvent et des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits.

Jay rigola doucement. Le blond serra les lèvres, il pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur et une drôle de sensation douloureuse pesait contre sa poitrine.

\- Quand j'étais petit mon oncle avait cette habitude plutôt étrange de m'enfermer dans un placard. C'est presque devenu ma chambre en fin de compte. Il y avait la lumière mais elle était la plupart du temps coupée pour cause d'économie d'électricité. Alors je suis un peu jaloux. J'ai eu des amis à une période de ma vie tout de même. J'ai rencontré des gens biens….mais il y a quelque chose là dedans...

Jay tapota son crâne de son index.

-…quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Le jeune homme tourna un visage meurtris mais souriant vers Draco dont le visage avait totalement pâlit.

\- Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. La vérité Draco c'est que je suis un peureux et que je suis malade. Il y a quelque chose dans ma vie qui a merdé et je crois que je suis un objet cassé.

Draco poussa la main de Jay qui était resté sur son front et il se pencha vers lui. Le plus tendrement possible il embrassa les lèvres du brun. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser et susurra contre sa bouche :

\- Quelle coïncidence je suis extrêmement doué pour réparer les choses cassées.

Jay fronça les sourcils et repoussa doucement le blond.

\- Je ne plaisante pas…

Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Draco l'observa avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'en imaginant Jay enfant enfermé dans un placard. Une pièce encore moins grandes que des toilettes. Il frissonna en repensant à la phrase de Rouge.

« Un trou ! »

Est-ce que Jay avait vécu ce genre de chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait finit par croire que les murs se resserraient autour de lui ? Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle l'endroit où il vivait était si spacieux. Bien sûr que ça devait être ça se dit Draco. Toute l'horreur de la situation lui coupa le souffle.

« La pire des prisons c'est votre esprit. »

Alors non effectivement il ne plaisantait pas mais Draco ne plaisanterais pas non plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Jay écarquilla les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Jay…

Les mots de Draco faillirent se perdre quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il y avait pire. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme ne quittaient pas son visage.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait autre chose ?

Jay baissa immédiatement le regard. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Beaucoup trop et le reste était encore impossible à formuler. Il sentit la main de Draco s'approcher de son visage et il se recula plus par réflexe que par crainte. Mais le blond ne se stoppa pas et il caressa doucement les boucles claires du garçon. Il y avait autre chose.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autres choses ?

\- Jay.

Evans se tourna franchement vers Draco et le policier eut alors la certitude que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Mais le blond se sentait définitivement mal. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu subir d'autres ? Qu'est ce qui le rendait si craintif, Jay était toujours sur ses gardes, toujours apeuré. L'envie irrépressible de le prendre contre lui s'insinua dans le cœur de Draco, il avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien à présent, qu'il le protégerait, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais était-ce vraiment les mots dont Jay avait besoin. Il en doutait. Draco n'avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de moldus, en fait il n'en connaissait presque aucun, mais jeune il avait nourrit une haine contre eux en suivant les préceptes racistes de son père.

Pourtant il avait fait de son mieux pour se départir de cette attitude idiote de détester sans connaître. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais finalement cet oncle violent était-il si différent de Lucius. C'était cette peur de l'inconnu, cette peur insensée de croire que l'un ou l'autre détruirait leur monde. Lucius craignait les moldus et ceux qui avaient élevé Jay craignaient les sorciers. Et au milieu d'eux des gens innocent qui ne demandait rien à personne. Des enfants, comme lui ou comme Jay. Draco glissa ses doigts contre la joue de Jay et tenta de chasser toute la colère qui affluait en lui par vague désagréable.

\- D'accord, changeons de sujet.

Jay le remercia en souriant et sauta sur l'occasion sans demander son reste.

\- C'était bizarre ce soir…je veux dire dîner en tête à tête.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Honnêtement Jay, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti boire en verre en compagnie de quelqu'un ?

Jay se gratta le menton en détournant les yeux.

-…5 ans. J'ai cessé de sortir quand mon parrain est mort. Je n'y arrivais pas en fait.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de soirée de beuverie à rattraper.

Jay leva les yeux au ciel mais se permit de rire.

\- Tu as l'intention de me bourrer pour profiter de mon corps.

Draco déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'auras même pas besoin d'alcool pour me supplier de venir dans mon lit.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Jay qui rigola contre ses lèvres après quelques baisers.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi sûr de soi…

Draco allongea Jay sur le canapé tout en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres, puis sa joue et son menton.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me sous-estimer.

Jay passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Draco et soupira en sentant sa bouche glisser contre son cou.

-…je t'assure que non, murmura t-il.

Draco remonta contre sa bouche, il poussa de sa langue les lèvres de Jay et celui-ci l'accueillit avec la sienne. Le blond passa sa main sous le t-shirt de jeune homme et caressa sa peau avec douceur. Il sentit de léger picotement au bout des doigts en le touchant ce qui le fit frissonner tandis que Jay approfondissait leurs baisers. Il ne quittait plus sa bouche et lécher sa langue intensément. Draco n'avait plus embrassé comme ça depuis trop longtemps et le corps légèrement tremblant de Jay contre le sien le rendait fou. Il remonta contre lui essayant de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Son genou vint se presser contre l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun et poussa contre son entre-jambe. Jay étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Draco le sentit se durcir contre lui et cette proximité, séparé uniquement par quelques couches de vêtement lui fit tourner la tête. Sa main continua son chemin sous le haut de Jay et ses doigts frôlèrent ses tétons. Le garçon rompit leurs baisers, son visage était rouge et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Draco cessa toute caresse et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Jay ?

\- Je…je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais Jay s'extirpait déjà de son étreinte. Le blond se redressa et le suivit vers l'entrée. Jay s'empara de sa veste et remis son écharpe puis il se tourna vers Draco. Le policier ne savait même plus comment réagir. Quand il pensait avancer d'un pas Jay le renvoyait à la case départ. C'était comme jouer à chat, sauf que Jay était une souris trop vive. Le brun serra son écharpe nerveusement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux puis il se mit à sourire.

\- Je crois que je perds patience devant toi.

Jay lui rendit son sourire.

\- En fait je n'ai pas dit à Cassius que…que je fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh donc on se fréquente ?

Jay fit un pas en arrière sous le ton sardonique de Draco et le blond regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- J'essaie juste d'être un peu honnête.

Draco soupira. Oui il essayait et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit si droit dans ses relations.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu frustré.

Le brun baissa la tête et rigola.

\- Moi aussi.

Draco s'approcha de Jay et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme enlaça Draco et se colla contre son torse.

\- Draco…tu me terrorises.

Le policier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rendre son étreinte à Jay. Ce genre de phrase il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais cette fois-ci il calmerait ses peurs. Jay s'écarta de lui et dans un dernier sourire quitta l'appartement. Quand il fut seul il se demanda si il ne devait pas aller faire un tour au _Fire bird_ mais l'envie n'était pas là. Il s'allongea finalement sur son canapé et essaya de capter l'odeur de Jay contre le tissu. Draco repensa à la confession difficile de Jay et il sentit un drôle de poids écraser sa poitrine. Il finit par s'endormir comme ça mais sa nuit fut peuplé de cauchemar dans lesquels un petit garçon pleurait dans le noir.

.

.

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu...ou pas :o ! Une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir.


	16. Petite souris

Comme je ne reçois pas de retour sur mes réponses, pour être sûr que vous lisiez mes remerciements je les postes ici.

 **Hereiam:** Oh je suis contente d'avoir remonté un peu ton morale. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à poster surtout si c'est pour recevoir des messages comme les tiens :D. Je pense que plein de gens seront surpris de la réaction de Draco si il le découvre. Enfin j'espère. Et j'espère que la suite te plairas.

 **Adeline. venkatapen:** Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu par message mais encore merci d'avoir eu le courage de poster sur ma fic. Tu me fais beaucoup, beaucoup plaisir.

 **Usule:** Doute, doute XD. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si je ne laissais aucun indice. Je crois. Merci beaucoup pour ton message je suis contente de réussir à encore entretenir le suspens. Mais tôt ou tard on finira bien par savoir qui est qui.

 **Ninairis:** Oh merci toi, tu es un amour! C'est vrai que l'épisode de la prison est bien loin maintenant. Mais il faudra bien y revenir. Aprés tout c'est un peu les mauvais moment d'Harry. C'est drôle que tu parles de Nova en tant que fille, dans ma tête c'est clairement un mâle vu qu'il imite la voix d'Harry, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai rien précisée à ce sujet. Nova sera très important pour la suite il est plein de surprise. Draco n'obtient pas les infos de la même manière que Rouge, il est aussi perdu que vous je pense. Il essaie juste de faire son travail le petit chou. En ce qui concerne Hermione j'aimerais aussi la voir plus mais c'est difficile de l'intégrer sur la durée. J'ai quelque projet la concernant mine de rien. En tout cas je suis bonheur que ça te plaise, merci pour tes compliments. Koeur sur toi !

 **Liliane Black** : Oui Jay petite chose fragile XD! Je crois que c'est mon favoris aussi. Rouge est un peu flippant sur les bords. Merci beaucoup pour ton com! Koeur sur toi.

 **NiyumesS** : J'aime ton enthousiasme. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais dit que Rouge était Harry ahahah! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

Vos commentaires, vos favs et vos follows m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont jeté dans une frénésie d'écriture incroyableeuhh. Je ne peux en revanche rien vous dire sur le temps que ça prendra pour la finir, il y a énormément de chose à dire encore. J'espère sincèrement que je ne mettrais pas votre patience à rude épreuve et que je continuerais à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, positivement parlant j'entends. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise.

Bonne lecture les agneaux

* * *

PETITE SOURIS

.

.

\- Ces sales vautours ont déjà pris toutes les photos dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le ministère se fera une joie de mettre la main dessus avant publication.

Draco se tourna vers deux brigadiers qui revenaient vers lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on à réussit à protéger la zone ?

\- Oui Monsieur tout est sécurisé.

\- Bon. Parfait, c'est parfait quel meilleur moyen de commencer sa journée qu'en découvrant un cadavre.

\- Au moins nous n'avons plus à chercher bien loin.

Draco et Garett regardèrent le corps de Mesmery Rosmond. La tête de la femme avait était piquée contre le mur d'une boutique de l'allée des embrumes. En dessous, gisaient son corps dans une robe meringue. Draco étudia l'endroit pendant que Garett prenait des photos.

\- Il n'y a pas de sang autour du corps de Rosmond.

\- Oui, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas était tuée ici. On a déplacé son corps.

\- Chef ce n'est pas normal n'est ce pas, que son cadavre soit exposé.

\- Non ce n'est pas normal en effet, tu as pris toutes les photos du lieu ?

\- Oui.

Garette se rapprocha du corps et commença à prendre des photos plus proches. Quand il eut fini il fit signe à Draco.

\- Bon amené le corps chez le légiste. Garett je te retrouve là bas.

\- Oui chef.

* * *

OooO

.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire sur ce corps ? Plein de chose follement intéressante.

Draco et Garett se tenait dans la morgue destinée aux affaire criminelles de St mangouste. Le cadavre de Rosmond allongée sur la table d'opération avait presque retrouvée sa tête. Le légiste fit signe à Draco et Garett de se rapprocher et son doigt se plaça au niveau du cou de la femme.

\- Vous voyez ici, la coupure est très nette, propre et droite, mais ensuite vers la moitié du coup la peau est plus abîmées, on remarque des traces de bleues.

\- Comme si on avait meurtris la chaire ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Garett.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Rosmond était déjà morte quand on lui à coupé la tête, enfin quand on à séparé sa tête de son corps.

\- Vous avez l'œil Mr. Malfoy. Au regard de la rigidité cadavérique je situe la mort de cette femme à la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Je pense que je ne m'avance pas trop en vous disant que ce qui l'a tuée est la première entaille et que c'est probablement dû à un sort de coupure.

\- Et que le reste de sa tête a était coupée par un objet tranchant.

\- Oui voilà.

Draco fit le tour du corps de Rosmond. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de cette femme, à sa fuite, à une riposte, à un jeu de cache-cache mais pas à sa mort. Ses yeux parcoururent la peau de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de plus. Tout était trop propre. Puis soudain son regard s'arrêta sur le poignet gauche de la jeune femme. Draco attrapa le poignet et grimaça à la vue de la marque.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un tatouage. Garett tu peux le prendre en photo ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et de nouveau ouvrit la bouche en observant le dessin.

\- On dirait un serpent qui se mord la queue.

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie à votre avis ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que Rosmond n'avait pas de tatouage avant.

\- Elle a très bien pu le camoufler et ça apparaît une fois qu'elle meurt.

Draco garda cette idée dans le coin de sa tête. Il observa une dernière fois le tatouage et décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de cette histoire. Le dossier Rosmond était classé. Un nouveau dossier s'ouvrait. Il avait un meurtrier en liberté.

* * *

OooO

.

\- Bien Garett, je veux votre avis sur la phrase que vous m'avez dit un peu plus tôt.

\- Euh oui.

Garett se frotta la nuque. Draco lui demandait son avis sur une intuition, ce qui était rare. Habituellement les intuitions et les réponses rapides c'était le lot de Jones. Mais Beverly n'avait pas réussis à passer au travers des mailles du filet cette fois-ci. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bête, mais il savait aussi que Beverly était au dessus de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui son chef lui demandait d'extrapoler sur son intuition et ça le mettait un peu en joie. Non en fait il était presque aux anges.

\- Hé bien, la plupart du temps lorsqu'on retrouve un cadavre, c'est parce que soit la personne à était tué sous les yeux de témoins à cause d'une bagarre qui à mal tourné. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les meurtres prémédité ne sont pas retrouvé aux yeux de tous. Généralement le tueur essaie de rester discret.

\- Donc vous pensez que c'est une mise en scène ?

\- Oui je pense que c'est ça. Je pense que la personne qui a tué Rosmond savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec votre raisonnement. Le légiste à dit que Rosmond a était assassiné le soir de la descente en Ecosse. Les personnes qui ont emprunté le même chemin qu'elle lors de sa fuite se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Oui, il y avait Rouge, Nott et cet autre homme. Celui qui servait de cavalier à Rosmond.

\- Ou celui qui n'a pas de nom.

\- Est-ce qu'on écarte Rouge ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Non nous n'écartons pas Rouge, ni Théodore. Mais ils viennent très certainement après ce fameux inconnu vu qu'ils sont encore dans les parages. Je ferais venir Jones demain pour qu'elle mette ses souvenirs dans la pensine.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte qu'elle ne voudra plus repartir ?

\- Mais elle le fera tout de même. Jones ne semble pas comprendre à quel point sa vie est importante. Maintenant dites moi Garett, comment allons nous aborder cette affaire ?

\- Hum, je pense que ce tatouage doit bien symboliser quelque chose. Et je crois qu'on ne devrait pas uniquement se concentrer sur ceux qui sont sortis avec elle. Après tout Rouge est celui qui nous a permis d'entrer il aurait sûrement pu nous faciliter la tâche si il avait mis la main sur Rosmond.

\- Donc vous pensez que Rouge a perdu Rosmond de vue ?

\- Oui durant l'interrogatoire de Nott ce dernier affirme que Rouge était derrière lui, et Nott à lui-même dit que Rosmond le devancé. Après tout il fallait bien qu'elle ait une porte de sortie sûr.

\- C'est une idée qui se tient tout à fait. Mais nous nous sommes un peu trop reposés sur Rouge et sa façon de faire n'a rien de plaisante. Je vais vous laisser établir une liste des personnes qui ont pu potentiellement s'en prendre à Rosmond. Ceux qui avaient la main assez longue pour avoir la possibilité de se venger d'elle en cas de coup fourré. Commencait avec ceux qu'on a arrêté je pense qu'il y a une bonne matière pour débuter.

\- Et vous Chef qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Dans toute cette histoire Garett vous avez oublié une personne, quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup à perdre avec l'arrestation de Rosmond.

\- Selice…

\- Oui Selice.

Garett fit une grimace et Draco pinça ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Heureusement sinon vous étiez bon pour prendre ma place. Je vais revoir tout le dossier de Diane Selice et comprendre ce qui m'a échappé. Vous pouvez disposez Garett.

\- Bien chef.

Draco observa Garett sortir et un s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il fit sortir tout ce qui concernait Diane Selice.

* * *

OoOooOoO

.

Cette femme était propre. Aussi propre que pouvait l'être un agent de brigade. Ses rapports étaient impeccable, elle n'avait eut quasiment aucun blâme, son parcours était parfait. Elle avait accédé à son poste avec toutes les compétences requises pour y arriver, sans triche, sans aide. Draco était estomaqué, c'était tout à fait le genre de personne qui aurait dût être à sa place. Et Draco commençait à comprendre que c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver si il n'avait pas fait son revirement de carrière. Si il n'avait pas décidé de quitter les aurores pour se concentrer sur la brigade policière et sur les baguettes d'élites. Il avait en quelque sorte volé la place de cette femme. Une idée nauséeuse prit forme dans son esprit.

La possibilité que la jalousie et la frustration de Selice soit à l'origine de certaines enquêtes avortées, de criminel échappé, d'affaires non classés. Pourtant Draco avait obtenu son poste loyalement. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour passer le concours de chef. Il avait, certes, quelques avantages avec ses études d'Aurores mais ils avaient été plusieurs à passer les concours pour devenir chez de brigade. Et il avait réussit. Draco se prit la tête dans les mains et si on lui avait accordé ce poste, et si il ne le devait pas juste à son travail et si lui aussi avait eu une aide bienveillante. Une aide qui se résumait en une seule bénédiction. Harry Potter et sa confiance.

Draco chassa violemment cette idée. Sa vie ne pouvait pas entièrement dépendre de lui. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se dit-il. N'avait-il pas choisis d'être Aurore pour en quelque sorte faire honneur à Harry Potter, mais il était bien trop arrogant pour avouer ce genre de chose.

Pourtant il l'avait avoué à demi-mot à Rouge.

Mais il avait changé, il avait trouvé passionnant ses années aux cotés de la brigade de police magique. Il avait aimé la pression, le besoin d'analyser rapidement et en toute circonstance. Ce n'était pas juste détailler en long et en large des parchemins sur des soi-disant mages noirs, là il faisait vraiment avancer les choses. Il y avait de vrais crimes, de vraies affaires, de vraies victimes. Pas de suppositions, des faits, des preuves et des arrestations. Draco aimait ce qu'il faisait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Harry. Sauf si…

\- Sauf si je suis toujours le chouchou du ministère, parce qu'il en faut un. Ron n'est plus dans la course, Hermione ne s'occupe que de ce qui lui tient à cœur et Harry est perdu dans la nature…Il ne reste que moi.

Draco se mit à rire. Mais n'était-ce pas une belle preuve de l'ambition serpentarde. Peu importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse. Il avait grimpé les marches, il avait mit sa force dans cette histoire mais peut-être que des éléments extérieur avec interagis en sa faveur. Et par ce fait lésé d'autre potentiel candidat aussi doué que lui. Mais il avait fait ses preuves. Draco avait été doué. Il était fait pour ça. Et si vraiment Diane n'était pas satisfaite, elle aurait toujours pu faire un recours. Mais est ce qu'on l'aurait écouté ? Draco l'aurait écouté lui.

Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose. Une autre raison que juste un vol de carrière, Selice pouvait très bien monter sa propre brigade et si ses résultats avaient été positifs elle aurait eu un indéniable soutient. Draco était persuadé qu'elle avait fait un choix. Le choix de rester à ses cotés, pour une raison particulière. Et il fallait qu'il découvre pourquoi.

Diane n'avait pas de famille. C'était une née-moldus et ses parents avait péris dans un incendie. Encore une sorcière victime d'une triste malchance. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être douée et brillante. Si Draco pouvait établir un profil psychologique il dirait que c'était une femme ambitieuse et dévouée à son travail, exactement comme lui. Mais on n'est jamais sûr de ce que sont les gens tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont réellement vécu. Draco avait déjà rencontré la sœur de Beverly et la mère de Garett. Il lui arrivait d'aller boire des verres avec Princeston et d'être allé voir des matchs de quidditch amateur avec Tul. Mais jamais il n'avait rencontré qui que ce soit de l'entourage de Selice ou même posé des questions sur sa vie. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il y avait un certain manque de transparence dans le dossier de ses hommes, mais même ses responsables s'étaient accordés pour dire que Selice était un bon choix de second. Et habituellement Draco ne se mêlait pas de la vie des autres. Sauf pour Jay.

Penser à lui le sortit immédiatement de ses réflexions. Une nouvelle fois Draco lâcha un petit rire sardonique en repensant à la phrase de Rouge.

« L'amour vous fait perdre le sens des priorités. »

Draco bascula sa tête contre le dossier et d'un geste de baguette fit sortir une petite feuille carrée de couleur verte d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il se pencha dessus avec une plume et écrivit.

 **Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? On pourrait diner chez moi ?**

 **Draco Malfoy**

Le policier tapota la feuille de sa baguette et celle-ci prit la forme d'un dragon de papier. L'animal factice s'envola trouver le destinataire et Draco espérait cette fois-ci avoir une réponse. Même si imaginer voir jay l'attendre devant son lieu de travail lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Draco reçut une réponse et elle ne le mit pas en joie. Du moins pas sur le moment où il lut le mot qui avait prit une forme de musard

 **Je suis navré ce soir je travail tard. Mais demain soir si tu veux encore de moi chez toi je veux bien venir.**

 **Jay Evans.**

Il se sentit bête de réagir comme Corbeau. Mais c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il voulait voir Jay, le suivre, lui parler. Il aimait ce sentiment un peu fou de vouloir passer du temps avec la seule personne qui occupait ses pensées. Comme à l'époque où il attendait presque fébrilement ses rondes à Azkaban. Aussi malsaine qu'étaient ses pensées sur ses visites à la prison, il ne s'était jamais débarrassé de son empressement de vouloir s'y rendre ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir Harry.

Draco s'était rendu compte avec une certaine pointe d'horreur que sa relation avec Hermione était réellement un prétexte pour atteindre Harry. C'était moche, mais c'était sa façon de faire. Il avait en partie réussit.

En ce qui concernait Jay il se faisait doucement une raison, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce garçon. Il n'y arrivait pas. Draco plia soigneusement le mot et le rangea dans sa poche. A la fin de la journée il s'était décidait à chasser Jay de ses pensées. Au moins un peu.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Les volutes de fumée dansaient harmonieusement devant ses yeux verts. L'opacité blanche du calumet inondait la pièce et son odeur âcre et fruitée lui faisait tourner la tête. Draco passa la longue pipe à son voisin de droite et doucement se laissa tomber dans les coussins qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Mante s'était déjà allongé à ses cotés et il marmonnait des choses étranges à propos d'esprit vengeur, de serpent à plumes dévoreur de cœur et de rivière de diamant. Draco lui tenta de se concentrer sur la forme que prenait la fumée au dessus de lui. La pièce étriquée et sans aération faisait tout pour confiner les effluves toxiques du tabac.

\- Non pas toxiques, avait dit Mante, tout est naturel ce n'est pas les mêmes horreurs moldus. C'est comme fumer du thé si vous préférez.

Draco ferma les yeux et fuma le thé. Il s'était laissé entraîner par l'homme dés qu'il avait mit le pied dans le _Fire bird_ Taureau n'avait pas protestée et Lion n'était pas là pour l'en dissuader. Rouge aussi était absent mais ça ne troublait aucun des invités. Un des serveurs lui avait dit que cela arrivait qu'il ne pose pas le pied dans son bar durant plusieurs semaines. La rareté de sa venue faisait aussi son charme et beaucoup d'invité était d'accord dire que ces derniers temps il avait était énormément présent. Cependant la qualité de ses services ne faillait pas, il proposait des animations toujours aussi extraordinaires.

Draco se demanda si sa présence avait jouait quelque chose dans le fait que Rouge restait plus longtemps dans son bar. Si c'était le cas ça lui faisait un peu plaisir. Mais Draco n'oubliait pas qu'il lui devait toujours des infos et qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de le contacter à part celui de venir ici.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers et de nouveau il ouvrit les yeux. Il faillit glapir de terreur en voyant ce qui s'était formé devant lui. Le visage de Lucius Malfoy. Draco se redressa d'un coup. Son père réussit à former un corps dans les émanations opaques. Avec une nonchalance dans ses pas, serrant de sa main fantomatique sa canne de serpent, son père observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec mépris. Draco porta le bras vers son visage comme pour se protéger. Le Lucius de fumée se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'est devenu mon fils. La chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Fumant des exhalations inconnues, parmi des erreurs de la nature. Si cela se trouve à coté de toi dort un sang de bourbe et ton esprit ne fait que vagabonder vers un garçon.

\- Père...

\- Un garçon Draco ! Il ne te suffisait pas de fréquenter les traîtres à leurs sangs et de forniquer avec une fille de moldus, il fallait en plus que tu déverses des sentiments mal venus pour un garçon ! C'est cela qui restera de la famille Malfoy.

Draco retint un hoquet qui faillit lui faire vomir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai fais bien plus que vous. J'ai réparé vos erreurs. J'ai sauvé notre nom.

\- Sauvé tu appelles ça sauver ! Une véritable déchéance, tu marches sur mon cadavre Draco, tu danses dessus. Tu es une telle déception. Toi et ta mère n'avait rien fait pour me sauver, pour nous sauver.

\- C'est toi ! C'est de ta faute tout ce qui est arrivé !

\- Ne me mens pas Draco ! Tu aurais pu faire en sorte que notre vie soit un havre de paix, que le nom des Malfoy brille par sa supériorité. Il t'aurait suffit de dire à tout le monde que c'était Harry. Il aurait suffit à ta mère de ne pas mentir au Lord. Tous les deux vous m'avez conduit à la mort alors que tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour vous.

Le visage de Draco se tordit sous la colère derrière son masque.

\- N'importe quoi ! Vous nous avez amené à notre perte ! Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait si Voldemort avait gagné, nous n'étions même plus dans ses bonnes grâce, il nous aurait détruit, on aurait était vu comme des lâches, ce qu'on était déjà aux yeux de beaucoup. Il n'y avait rien pour nous dans le monde que Voldemort désirait.

\- TAIS-TOI !

Draco se recroquevilla. Et le visage tangible de Lucius fit une grimace horrible.

\- Tu m'as tué Draco ! Tu t'es vendu à Potter. Tu me hais parce que j'ai choisis un seigneur mais tu as fais exactement comme moi, tu t'es agenouillé devant Saint Potter et regarde toi maintenant. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Il n'y a rien de réel dans tes désirs. Tu bafoues notre sang, notre lignée, nos principes. Tu rampes à la solde du ministère, tu n'es plus rien Draco. Tu as gâché tout ce que j'avais construit pour toi. Toute ton éducation, tous mes enseignements, tous mes efforts tu as craché sur tous ça.

Le policier se redressa et émis un petit ricanement.

\- Bien au contraire j'ai mieux réussis que vous. Je suis respecté, j'ai tout ce que vous avez était incapable de m'offrir.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des amis ! Des gens qui croient en moi, qui savent ce que je vaux, qui ne me dénigrent pas, qui me soutiennent et me félicite. Qui ne me frappe pas si j'échoue mais m'encourage. On me respecte, pas parce que j'instaure la peur mais parce que je suis doué. Je suis intelligent, je suis un bien meilleur serpentard que vous ne l'avez jamais été. En fait je suis un bien meilleur Malfoy que vous. Et je n'ai pas eu à ramper pour le faire. C'est vous qui n'êtes plus rien père. Ou êtes-vous à présent ? Vous n'avez pas su évoluer comme il le fallait, vous avez fait les mauvais choix et j'ai su m'arrêter avant d'en faire autant que vous. Vous ne savez rien de Potter, vous savez juste ce que Voldemort à bien voulut vous dire de lui. Vous ne savez rien du courage, de la rédemption, du pardon, de la colère. Vous ne connaissez que la peur. Je n'ai plus peur père. Je n'ai plus peur de vous !

Draco avait presque crié ses derniers mots. Lucius Malfoy recula devant son fils.

\- je ne te per…

\- Vous êtes mort, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Vous n'avez plus rien à me dire. Je vous déçois ? Et bien soit j'en suis parfaitement heureux, ma vie n'est peut-être pas parfaite mais elle est déjà beaucoup mieux que ce que vous m'avez fait vivre. Beaucoup mieux. Partez à présent ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne veux plus vous entendre, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! Partez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre reconnaissance, vous pensez avoir échoué en m'éduquant et bien je suis d'accord. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos idées nauséabonde et rétrograde pour vivre et je ne mourrais pas dans la peur. Disparaissez !

Et comme par enchantement Lucius s'évapora. Draco ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Sa tête était lourde contre les oreillers, sa poitrine s'abaissait et se relevait à une vitesse folle. Au dessus de ses yeux la mosaïque du plafond de la petite salle des rêves brillait de toutes ses couleurs chaleureuses. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et exhala tout l'air de ses poumons. Il porta vivement sa main à son cou et en sortit le collier de nacre et le porta à ses lèvres. La tête de Mante se plaça au dessus de lui.

\- Qui est ce que tu as vus ? Qui est venus te voir ?

\- Mon père, souffla Draco.

Mante aida Draco à se redresser. Ils parlaient à voix basse.

\- Est-ce que c'était positif ?

\- C'était libérateur…Mante est ce que c'était vrai ?

Mante inclina la tête et Draco cru voir de la malice dans ses yeux marron.

\- En ce qui me concerne j'y crois dur comme fer.

Draco se contenta de cette réponse. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il se releva et remercia Mante pour cette excursion onirique. Il sortit de la pièce en chancelant. Le policier fit quelque pas sur le coté et s'assit sur les marches des escaliers. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'était des mots qu'il aurait aimé dire du vivant de son père. Des mots blessants mais qui aurait peut-être fait avancer les choses. Mais il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il n'avait réellement pas besoin de l'approbation de son père, ni de son jugement. Draco avait fait les choses seuls et à sa manière et ça lui avait plutôt bien réussis.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur quand des bruits étouffé lui parvinrent du haut des escaliers.

\- Rosmond n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir de toute façon.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ? Cette femme avait des alliés partout.

\- Ce n'était pas ses alliés, c'était ceux de l'homme pour qui elle travaillait.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est responsable de sa mort.

\- Est-ce que ça serait étonnant ? Ouros n'est pas connu pour faire preuve de délicatesse.

\- Des rumeurs, des on-dit, rien ne dit que cet Ouros existe réellement.

Les deux hommes passèrent à coté de Draco sans même lui prêter attention. Le blond les suivit du regard essayant de capter le reste de leurs conversations.

\- Rosmond n'avait pas les moyens de mettre ça en place toute seule…

\- De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance…

\- Pour…et….atouage…

Draco écouta leurs phrases se perdre dans le murmure des autres clients.

\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Le policier se tourna avec lenteur. Rouge était assis quelques marches au dessus de lui. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon bordeaux. Draco remarqua qu'il était pied nus quand le propriétaire se leva pour remonter les marches. Draco le suivit.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans le bureau de Rouge fut de regarder le cerf, ce dernier n'avait plus aucun bois. Ensuite il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil posé à coté de celui dans lequel se trouvait Rouge. Il l'observa avec attention. Draco ne pouvait plus se permettre une confiance aveugle envers Rouge. Et il avait l'impression que ce dernier s'en doutait.

\- Vous avez perdus une équipière.

\- Jones ne sera pas virée.

\- Non c'est sûr. Elle est bien trop brillante pour ça. Je parlais de votre autre équipière. Cette femme qui force l'esprit.

Draco tiqua. Selice avait essayé de lire dans l'esprit de Rouge.

\- Vous savez quelque chose sur elle ?

Rouge balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est votre personnel pas le mien, ce sont vos problèmes pas les miens. Je vous ai aidés, j'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

\- Vous aviez raison sur le fait qu'Amounce est un trou noir. Mais j'ai un nom tout de même. Alen Stuwart.

Rouge croisa les jambes et baissa la tête comme si il réfléchissait.

\- C'est un avocat ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que…

\- Il me sera bien plus utile vivant que mort…si c'est que vous vouliez savoir.

Draco se redressa un peu. Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaleureux ou de faussement polis dans le ton de Rouge. Draco comprenait petit à petit qu'il avait effectué sa tâche et attendait que Draco effectue la sienne. C'était comme Théodore l'avait dit : il ne fallait pas boire ses belles paroles. Le blond se sentit soudainement en colère. Il s'attendait à ne pas voir le vrai visage de Rouge avant longtemps mais le silence qui pesait sur eux en ce moment en disait long sur les motivations de Rouge. C'était comme découvrir que le nouvel ami que vous veniez de vous faire, faisait tout pour vous séparer de votre groupe et ensuite vous laissez tomber. Draco se reprit, c'était à qui jouerais au plus froid.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Mesmery Rosmond vendredi soir.

\- Je l'ai vu parader sur l'estrade, puis disparaître en dessous.

Draco se leva. Tout d'un coup il se sentait sale. Sale d'être restais ici, sale d'avoir laissé Rouge le toucher. Il le regarda comme si tout d'un coup l'homme en face de lui allait se révéler être réellement un cadavre d'oiseau. Comme si il avait aspiré tout l'oxygène de la pièce. Rouge n'avait jamais rien eu de plaisant. Qu'est ce que Draco avait pu bien trouver d'intriguant en lui. Il fixa le masque de l'homme, les deux billes rougeoyantes le regardaient sans broncher. C'était ça. C'était ce masque, Rouge venait de faire rompre le charme, il n'avait plus besoin de dégager quoi que ce soit d'avenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de brosser Draco dans le sens du poil. Et Draco n'était plus le bienvenu. Après tout c'était un flic, un type à la botte du ministère, une épine dans son pied.

\- Si je retrouve Stuwart mort. Croyez bien que je ne serais pas aussi amical que je l'ai été ces derniers jours.

Rouge ne répondis rien et Draco fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir la carte du _Fire Bird_ .

\- Je vous conseil de la garder Serpent. Il se peut que quelques informations vous soit encore utile. Ou peut-être pourriez vous juste repasser pour discuter avec moi.

Draco tressaillit violemment. Rouge était une carcasse vide. Un être dénué de sentiment. Tout en lui était froid, il agissait comme un robot. Il avait une fonction bien définis. Draco pensa à Corbeau, ce pauvre homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Avait-il une seule fois étais sincère. Qu'avait-il vécu de réel avec Rouge. Avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve Draco rangea la carte dans sa poche. Il n'était resté que quelque minute dans ce bureau. Le temps de se rendre compte de la mascarade, le temps de faire tomber les masques. A présent il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et ce lieu maudit. Tout aussi calmement il sortit de la pièce. Et tout en descendant les escaliers il repensa à tous les moments avec Rouge. Ses discussions, sa façon de s'exaltait sur certains sujet, son expérience à Azkaban, ses questions sur sa vie. Est-ce que tout ça c'était juste des paroles en l'air. Qu'était réellement la vie de Rouge. Quel était son but ?

Draco rentra chez lui et quand il s'écroula sur son lit la seule chose qu'il put faire ce fut de serrer le petit mot que lui avait envoyé Jay. Ce n'est qu'en fermant les yeux dans le noir qu'il se rendit compte avec effroi de ce que venait de faire naître Rouge dans son cœur. C'était la peur.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait presque plus ressentit depuis la mort de Voldemort. La peur, pour sa vie mais aussi pour le futur. Rouge l'avait effrayé. Draco serra les lèvres. Pas juste effrayé. Terrifié.

« C'est le masque. Il est dangereux. »

Dangereusement terrifiant. Oui.

.

.

A suivre...


	17. Pensées

PENSÉES

.

.

Beverly jones s'empara de la baguette de son chef qui se trouvait juste à coté de la pensine. Autour d'elle Draco se tenait debout prés du bureau et Garett soutenait le mur de son dos. Elle pouvait sentir son regard anxieux sur sa nuque. Garett était venu la chercher ce matin. Elle aurait très bien pu y aller seul, mais avec le coup de maître de la brigade il était réellement inquiet pour elle. Pourtant Jones savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Elle tapota sa tempe avec la baguette et lentement fit sortir les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit. Une fois fait, elle s'écarta de la vasque et observa Draco. Son chef passa à coté d'elle et sans attendre se plongea dedans. Beverly se tourna vers Garett et lui fit un mince sourire, il le lui rendit chaleureusement. Draco se redressa et ne dit rien. Jones vit que ses doigts étaient serrés si fortement sur le rebord de la table qu'ils en devenaient rouge.

\- Chef…

Garett quitta le mur et s'avança vers Draco. Ce dernier était livide mais c'était de la fureur qui se lisait sur son visage. Avec un effort presque intense il baissa de nouveau la tête. Mais sa colère n'avait toujours pas disparu quand il revint à lui.

\- Rien…il n'y a rien.

Jones écarquilla les yeux. Elle poussa Draco sans le faire exprès mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Beverly plongea la tête et les images déferlèrent.

Elle se voyait discuter avec Rouge et sa fausse identité puis mettre le masque et à partir de là son sang se glaça d'effroi. Tout était flou, tous les visages, toutes la décoration, toutes les paroles. Absolument rien n'était lisible ou utilisable. Jones releva la tête.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste pour me protéger et pour jouer un tour de passe-passe…je…

Elle se tourna vivement vers son chef. Ils étaient aussi décomposé l'un que l'autre.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- C'est flou Garett ! Mes souvenirs sont flous, on ne voit rien, on n'entend rien. Dés l'instant où j'ai mis le masque !

Sa voix partit légèrement dans les aigus.

\- Bien. Il semblerait que Rouge est une personne qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Garett vous pouvez raccompagner Jones.

\- Attendez chef…

Draco tourna la tête en direction de Jones et celle-ci faillit faire un bon en arrière. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Garett la tira par le bras et Beverly le suivit.

OooO

\- Il n'est pas en colère contre toi Bevy.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du mettre ce masque.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si. Alex j'avais Rosmond sous les yeux. J'aurais pu la suivre, elle serait en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand je portais le masque je ne ressentais rien. Mais j'avais en tête quelque chose. Je ne pensais qu'à ma sœur. Comme si le reste n'avait pas d'importance, comme si je devais me concentrer sur une seule tâche. Voir Rosmond a eu moins d'impact sur moi que voir ma sœur. Ce masque a peut-être cachée ma nature mais il m'a détourné en quelque sorte de ce que je devais faire.

Garett haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière on ne peut rien faire à présent. Je doute que Rouge accepte qu'on analyse son masque. Je trouve que tout ça, ça fait très mangemort quand même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les masques, les mangemorts avaient des masques non ? Jones ?

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée de marche d'un coup. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle commença à faire quelque pas en arrière et puis se mit à courir vers le bureau de Draco Malfoy. Garett la suivait rapidement. D'un coup sec elle ouvrit la porte, son chef leva un sourcil en sa direction. Il avait quitté son visage furieux pour air impassible. La jeune femme respira un grand coup.

\- C'était Travers !

Draco se leva d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?!

\- L'homme avec Rosmond, c'était Travers ! Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, il était plus en forme que sur les photos des rapports. Mais j'en suis sûr !

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son nom de marqué sur la liste.

Draco s'approcha de Beverly, et fit quelque chose qui si on lui avait qu'un jour cela arriverait elle n'y aurait décidément pas cru, il l'a serra dans ses bras.

\- Brillante !

* * *

oOOOo

.

\- Je suis désolée.

Draco observa Hermione Granger avec de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ron est venu me voir. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il à imaginé.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, tout en remettant son écharpe. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à revoir le cas Travers avec Beverly et Garett. Il était vraiment incapable de se débarrasser de cette fille. Mais c'était inespéré comme retournement de situation et ça allongeait leur liste de suspect. Draco avait parlé de la conversation qu'il avait surpris au _Fire bird_ et du nom Ouros.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir entendu Ouros ? avait demandé Garett.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le tatouage qu'il y avait sur le poignet de Rosmond, on appelle ça un Ouroboros ?

\- Un ouroboros ? Avait questionné Beverly.

Et Garett était partis dans une grande explication du tatouage. Que le serpent qui se mord la queue était une référence à beaucoup de mythe religieux dans le monde des moldus. De l'égypte ancienne en passant par la mythologie nordique. L'ouroboros, serpent ou dragon comme l'avait expliqué Garett était un symbole de renaissance. On en trouvait les traces sur les tombes. Et c'était un tatouage qu'on trouvait un peu partout.

\- Oh donc c'est la version phénix du serpent ? Un éternel recommencement.

\- C'est vulgairement dit, mais c'est ça.

\- Et donc ça veut dire que ce type, ce Ouros serait notre tueur ?

\- Pour le moment ce sont des racontars mais il faudra se pencher sur la question.

Draco avait eu envie de se pencher un peu plus sur l'histoire du tatouage. Il y avait bien une expression qui disait que le diable se cache dans les détails et celui-ci en était un très important. Mais l'après-midi avait filé comme un éclair. A croire que lorsqu'on avait une piste il n'y avait jamais assez de temps pour l'explorer. Et à la fin de la journée Hermione était venu le trouver.

\- Ron est venu te voir ?

\- Oui comme un sauveur. « Est ce que tu savais que Draco sortait avec un mec ? »

Draco rigola devant la pauvre imitation d'Hermione.

\- Non je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec un garçon. Et il était furieux, il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de rompre, que ton attitude était horrible. Il m'a fait la morale sur l'importance de la fidélité.

Draco rigola encore plus fort.

\- Il était prêt à te casser la figure.

\- Oui…Weasley est toujours prêt pour ça.

\- Il a fait une de ces têtes quand je lui ai dis qu'on était plus en couple. C'est vrai que comme on se fréquente encore ça porte à confusion. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il gâche ton rendez-vous.

\- C'est un gryffondor, il ne fait rien dans la dentelle, il met les pieds dans le plat.

\- Hé je ne fais pas ça moi !

\- Tu plaisantes Hermione, tu es encore plus directe que Ron quand il s'agit de régler les problèmes.

Draco se massa la joue en souvenir du coup qu'elle lui avait donné et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sourit.

\- Bon alors dit moi qui est ce garçon avec qui tu me trompes.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te trompe pas. Pas encore. Il me fait tourner en bourrique. C'est une véritable teigne, colérique, peut-être bipolaire, associable et malpoli.

\- Draco !

Hermione le regardait avec horreur pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Le blond renifla avec dédain.

\- Mais il est bien foutu.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est purement physique !

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne me prendrais pas autant la tête pour savoir si ce que je vais lui cuisiner lui fera plaisir.

\- Tu vas cuisiner ! Tu n'as jamais cuisiné pour moi !

Draco lui décocha un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je le suis totalement oui. A quoi est ce qu'il ressemble ? J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

Draco ne dit rien mais quand enfin ils mirent le pied dehors, il s'arrêta. Jay Evans était assis au même endroit que d'habitude. Hermione attrapa son bras.

\- Draco ?

Elle pivota son regard dans la même direction que lui et vit le garçon châtain aux yeux bleus entouré d'une épaisse écharpe, d'un pull noir et d'un jean. Il trotta vers eux et Hermione faillit dire à Draco qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, que c'était un peu tôt pour faire une crise de la quarantaine.

\- Bonjour.

\- Jay je te présente…

\- Miss Granger.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cette manie qu'avait Jay de couper la parole. Le jeune homme tendit sa main en direction d'Hermione et celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de Jay.

\- Je vous reconnais. Comment va Nova ?

Draco émit un petit bruit d'étonnement. Mais le sourire en coin de Jay s'agrandit.

\- C'est vous qui avez écris cette brochure ?

\- Oui en effet.

\- C'est formidable ! J'ai essayé le point sept, c'est vraiment époustouflant.

Hermione hocha la tête vivement.

\- N'est ce pas ?! Je l'ai écrit en partenariat avec Charlie Weasley.

\- Vraiment ! J'ai un de ses livres chez moi, si je vous le passe je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Hermione partit dans un rire franc.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne sais même pas ou il se trouve en ce moment. Dites moi Mr. Evans, c'est bien ça votre nom ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quel effet ça a donné ?

Jay fronça les sourcils et Draco trouva ça vraiment mignon. Même si il ne comprenait rien à la discussion. Jay et Hermione semblait discuter comme de vieux amis. Il se sentit frustré.

\- Il s'est mis à chanter.

\- Quoi ?

Evans croisa les bras et leva la tête.

\- C'était vraiment étrange, c'était comme un bruit de trompette mais c'était mélodieux et après il s'est endormit. Mais c'est efficace quand il ne veut pas se tenir tranquille.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

\- C'est formidable n'est ce pas !? Ton ami possède un dragon-lézard, la plupart du temps personne ne fait attention à eux, mais ce sont des dragons fascinant et plein de surprise. Et Nova est une merveille.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Hé bien comme c'est moi qui ai délivré le certificat de garde il fallait bien que je le vois. J'ai hâte de le croiser de nouveau.

Draco avait faillis oublier ce point. C'était pourtant dans le département d'Hermione qu'il avait croisé Evans.

\- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Mr. Evans.

\- J'ai été ravis.

Draco observa Hermione et Jay se serrer de nouveau la main. Il enlaça la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais il savait qu'Hermione lui poserait plein de question demain, il se sentait fatigué rien que d'y penser.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle.

Draco se tourna vers Jay qui avait comme à son habitude ses deux mains dans ses poches.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui elle est jolie, et elle à l'air gentille et intelligente.

Draco se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Jay de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- En plus elle travaille au ministère, elle en connait un rayon sur les dragons et elle est amie avec Charlie Weasley.

\- Bon ça suffit !

Draco attrapa la main d'un Jay hilare.

\- Je crois que je lui ai fais de l'effet ? Est-ce que j'ai mes chances ?

\- Non.

Jay se stoppa et Draco se retourna pour le fixer conscient d'avoir dit quelque chose qui le mènerait sûrement vers d'autres explications, mais au lieu de trouver un Jay fâché ce dernier l'étudiait avec une drôle d'expression.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Oui

\- De qui ?

\- D'Hermione.

\- Ah bon ?

Le sourire de Jay s'élargit et Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, tu es carrément son genre.

\- Vraiment pourtant on ne se ressemble pas toi et moi.

\- C'est vrai mais tu as ce petit truc qui doit plaire à tout le monde.

Evans haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui a le culot de me dire ça. Elu le sorcier le plus sexy de l'année.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu lis quel genre de magasine ?

Mais Jay ignora sa question.

\- En plus c'est moi qui devrais être inquiet. Tu sors avec des filles et des garçons, j'ai plus de concurrence que toi.

\- Tu couches avec ton collègue.

\- Je couchais avec mon collègue.

Jay avait détourné les yeux en disant ça et Draco se rendit compte qu'il rougissait. Son cœur se fit soudain plus léger, de sa main libre il leva le visage de Jay pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Comment est ce qu'il a réagis ?

\- Il m'a demandé si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Pardon ?

Le ton de Draco avait été plus sec et cassant qu'il l'avait cru et le fait que les yeux de Jay ne se posent pas sur son visage l'irritait légèrement. Puis le murmure de Jay le fit fondre littéralement.

\- On n'est pas encore ensemble…

\- Mais ça pourrait ?

Cette fois-ci Jay braqua son regard bleu dans ses yeux gris. Draco n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Il se baissa vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Jay. Le garçon attrapa le manteau du blond et voulut appuyer le baiser mais Draco se retira avant.

\- Ça pourrait ? Répéta t-il.

\- Oui…,souffla Jay.

C'était suffisant. Draco les fit transplaner chez lui. Et tout en regardant Jay retirer son écharpe il se dit qu'il était vraiment soulagé de l'avoir chez lui. Soulagé et content. La présence de Jay avait ce petit quelque chose de réconfortant qui lui faisait se dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Le jeune homme était comme il l'avait dit, difficile à vivre mais Draco aimait cette difficulté. Il aimait le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien au comportement du garçon. Ça lui plaisait de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Et ses sautes d'humeur avec quelque chose d'attrayant. Jay n'était pas un garçon calme, il alternait entre silence et débit de parole. Draco le trouvait juste adorable. Jay était curieux et sa curiosité allait de paire avec son impolitesse ou son mépris pour les conventions. Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de lui proposer à boire que le garçon s'agenouillait devant un meuble sur lequel se trouvaient des albums photo.

\- C'est chouette tu en as plein.

Draco s'agenouilla prés lui et lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu n'as pas d'album photo chez toi ?

\- J'ai quelque photos. Une dizaine seulement. Mais elles doivent être perdues dans ma bibliothèque.

Draco secoua la tête. Jay était vraiment ce genre de personne qui pouvait facilement faire une croix sur les attaches mais se laissait dévorer par ses souvenirs. Le garçon tendit la main en direction d'un des albums et Draco arrêta son geste. Le jeune homme leva un regard étonné. Finalement le blond tira de lui-même le livre et l'ouvrit avec un sourire faible. Jay ramena ses genoux sous son menton et se pencha vers la première image.

\- C'est ta mère.

\- Oui.

La photo prenait toute la place de la première page. On y voyait une femme magnifique aux traits droits à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus clairs. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Je vois que la beauté est une affaire de famille chez les Malfoy.

Draco se permit de rire un peu. Il se colla contre l'épaule de Jay qui tournait les pages avec lenteur et soin.

\- C'est toi ! Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Je devais avoir cinq ans.

Sur la photo on pouvait y voir un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, une coupe au bol en train de rire joyeusement. Draco caressa la photo.

\- Je venais de lancer mon premier sort sans baguette. Ma mère était folle de joie.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Modéré…selon lui c'était un peu tard pour un Malfoy.

Jay ne dit rien et Draco l'en remercia intérieurement. Il continua à faire défiler les images. Draco montant sur un balais, Draco mangeant des chocolats, Draco peignant avec des pinceaux magiques. Jouant, rigolant, s'amusant et toujours souriant. Toute ses facettes qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le Draco de poudlard se dit Jay. C'était le vrai Draco, il était naturel, il était heureux débordant de vie et prêt à dévorer le monde avec sa joie de vivre. Le regard de Jay s'assombrit. On ne savait rien d'une personne si on se butait à ne prendre que ce qu'il nous donnait.

Lui n'avait jamais cherché à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez en ce qui concernait Malfoy. Juste la haine, la colère en écoutant les propos qu'il avait tenus envers Ron et Hermione, envers ses parents et Voldemort. Jay avait été bien bête, Draco reprenait les mots de la personne la plus importante pour lui : son père, de la même façon que lui avait repris les mots de la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait : Dumbledore. Draco s'était fié à ses repères mais il avait aussi su s'en défaire le moment venu. Il avait apprit à grandir tandis que lui avait apprit à ne pas grandir. Jay ferma les yeux quelques secondes. L'envie de pleurer s'était soudainement fait sentir. Parce qu'au fond de lui Harry criait quelque chose. Il criait qu'il était désolé. Jay aussi était désolé. Ce qu'il faisait été mal. Il n'avait plus envie de faire de mal à Draco. Le blond le sortit de ses pensées en tournant la dernière page à sa place.

Draco avait 11 ans et il se tenait devant une femme que Jay reconnu. Madame Guipure. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait juste de s'acheter sa robe de sorcier. Il venait juste de rencontrer Harry Potter sans le savoir.

\- Ce jour là j'ai rencontré Harry Potter. Et je ne le savais même pas. J'avais adressé la parole au héros du monde sorcier qui ne savait même ce qu'il avait accomplis d'extraordinaire. Et je me suis comporté comme le pire des imbéciles. Je n'ai jamais autant dit d'âneries d'un seul coup. Ah si peut-être la deuxième fois ou je l'ai rencontré en insultant ses amis. Après ça, ça a était une suite de mauvais choix de ma part. Je le suivais partout juste pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quand je l'ai dénoncé à Mcgonagall parce que je l'avais surpris chez Hagrid avec un dragon ce n'était pas pour lui vouloir du mal. J'avais juste trouvé ça dangereux. Et d'un autre coté je n'arrivais pas à croire que le sauveur était aussi téméraire et peu regardant sur le respect des règles. C'était quelque chose de sacré, c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris. Au final je ne voyais les choses que d'un seul point de vue. Les choses auraient pu être différentes, si j'avais réfléchis par moi-même. Après ça il n'y a eu que du mépris entre nous. De la jalousie pour moi, de la haine pour lui.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Harry Potter ?

\- Je l'ai longtemps détesté. Je l'enviais énormément, il avait des amis loyaux je n'avais que des sbires qui me suivaient parce que mon père était important. Il avait l'affection de Dumbledore et ça me mettait en rogne. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus, pourquoi est ce qu'on lui facilitait la vie ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est ce qu'il était autant privilégié. Ça aurait du être limpide comme réponse après le retour de Voldemort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Même Voldemort ne jurais que par lui. Il lui fallait absolument Potter. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais su jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de me le dire. Je jalousais un enfant dont le seul destin était de mourir tôt ou tard. Dont la seule présence pouvait mettre fin au règne du plus puissant des sorciers et pour ça il fallait qu'il meurt. J'ai fait de la jeunesse de Potter un enfer dans les seuls moments ou il pouvait vivre un peu en paix, avant de marcher vers la mort.

Jay frotta doucement ses yeux.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère, Potter n'est pas mort il me semble, dans le journal ils ont dit que…

\- Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit dans le journal, mais si il avait été tué ? J'avais toutes les raisons de vendre Potter au Lord, j'en avais eu la possibilité. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a suivit. Dans des toilettes, ou j'avais l'habitude de me cacher. Il voulait discuter, on aurait pu discuter mais au lieu de ça j'ai agis comme un parfait connard. Je l'ai attaqué et j'ai faillis mourir. Potter avait le dessus sur moi, comme toujours. Et la seule fois ou j'ai été en position de force, je n'ai rien réussis à faire. La peur sans doute mais aussi cette idée étrange que je pouvais être meilleur, je pouvais être meilleur que lui. Et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir mourir sous mes yeux. Voldemort l'aurait fait, il l'aurait tué devant moi. Harry Potter le héros tué parce que je l'aurais vendu. Sept années à essayer d'attirer son attention pour qu'il finisse comme ça. La vision de Potter mort était encore plus horrible que celle de voir mon père mort. Et j'ai continué à le suivre. Même durant la bataille. Et il m'a sauvé. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il l'ait fais réellement pour moi, mais il m'a sauvé et je me suis accroché à lui comme si c'était la seule personne qui comptait.

\- Peut-être…peut-être que lui non plus, ne voulait pas ta mort. Tu es ami avec Hermione Granger, c'est une amie de Potter non ? Est-ce que vous avez discuté ?

Draco ferma l'album photo.

\- On ne discute pas avec les fantômes, ils se contentent de nous hanter.

Jay regarda Draco se lever et avancer vers la cuisine. Il se leva à son tour et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait il colla sa tête contre le dos de Draco et entoura son torse de ses bras.

\- Jay ?

\- Sur ces photos tu n'as rien d'un connard. Qu'Harry Potter aille se faire voir, il s'est comporté de la même façon que toi. Aucun de vous n'a cherché à réellement connaître l'autre et alors ! On fait tous des erreurs. Toi tu t'es rattrapé, tu brilles maintenant. Peut-être que Potter lit la gazette et il se rend compte de son erreur de t'avoir jugé trop durement.

Il sentit Draco se tendre contre lui.

\- Harry Potter, m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois Jay. Je ne le déteste plus, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion de lui dire merci.

Jay ferma les yeux et cette fois-ci il fut incapable de retenir les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient contre ses joues. Draco Malfoy lui disait merci. Et lui ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il était désolé. Terriblement désolé du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Est-ce que c'est lui, la personne que tu n'arrives pas à oublier ?

Draco se tourna vivement, surprenant Evans. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme qui pleurait.

\- Pardon…c'est juste. Ton histoire est vraiment triste.

Jay s'essuya les joues et tenta de rire, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un sanglot étranglé. Il fixa le visage décomposé de Draco et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le policier avait l'air terriblement meurtris. Est-ce que parler d'Harry était-il si douloureux. Jay s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir abordé le sujet mais les mots de Draco lui firent l'effet d'une balle dans le cœur.

\- Jay, je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ?!

Draco attrapa le visage du brun et embrassa son front.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Harry est celui que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Mais bon sang c'est toi que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est avec toi que je veux dîner ce soir, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de fêter Halloween. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'aller voir les prochains matches de quidditch. Excuse-moi.

Jay le repoussa et le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Qui je suis pour te reprocher de continuer à tenir à quelqu'un qui a eu un impact sur ta vie. Draco je sais que l'amour c'est une chose qu'on ne choisis pas forcément. Je ne vais pas te faire de reproche sur ça. Ça serait vraiment horrible de ma part.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire que si Harry reviens et qu'il me déclare sa flamme tu ne te battras pas pour moi.

\- Draco si Harry reviens, peu importe avec quelle force je me bats, le mot de la fin finira toujours par te revenir. Ça sera toujours ton choix.

Draco observa Jay douloureusement. Il comprenait alors toute l'étendue de ses sentiments et de tout ce qu'ils apportaient d'horrible. Harry était toujours dans sa tête, toujours tapis quelque part, faible et pleurant. Et Draco aimait penser à Harry même si c'était douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette seule nuit, Il n'arriverait pas à effacer Poudlard, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ses mots. Il était incapable de l'oublier, aimait Harry lui faisait mal et il aimait cette douleur. Mais Jay était une douce surprise. Il était charmant et doux quelque fois, il était intelligent et perspicace.

Il semblait exister juste pour faire sortir Draco de sa torpeur, il était le seul qui avait réussit à le toucher suffisamment pour qu'il se décide à courir après quelqu'un. Jay Evans avait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de le suivre, tout comme il avait eu envie de suivre Harry. C'était la seule image qui se superposait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'amour. Il avait envie d'aimer Jay, de l'aimer simplement, sans avoir mal. Et quand il était avec lui, rien n'était douloureux. C'était peut-être compliqué, c'est sûrement bizarre mais tous les problèmes de Jay pesaient peu dans la balance de tolérance de Draco. Sa présence était suffisante pour que Draco espère.

Il serra Jay dans ses bras.

\- Alors je vais prier pour qu'Harry ne revienne pas.

Jay posa sa tête contre son torse. Et intérieurement il fit la même prière. Contre toute attente, Harry cessa de crier à la place il prononça une phrase qui fit frémir Jay de terreur.

 _C'est un mauvais choix._

 _._

 _._

 _A suivre_

Vos commentaires positif ou négatif sont les bienvenus. Merci pour votre lecture!


	18. Condamné

CONDAMNE

.

.

Diane Selice jeta avec rage le journal qu'elle venait de lire. Mesmery Rosmond avait été assassinée. Et elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être la suivante si Ouros mettait la main sur elle. Pourtant tout ça ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait été loyale, jusqu'au bout. Elle avait tenu informé Rosmond comme il se devait, elle avait prévenue les gobelins comme elle devait le faire. Elle avait tenue Draco et ses hommes éloignaient assez longtemps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tous les autres avais faillis à leurs tâches. Et Travers qui ne revenait pas, Travers qui avait fui aussi lâchement qu'elle. Mais aucun d'eux n'iraient bien loin, ils seraient traqués. Rosmond était la princesse d'Ouros, c'était un peu sa protégée.

Il lui avait confié le plus gros de ses affaires et à présent elle n'était plus. Selice réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais rien de bon ne sortait quand on paniquait. Elle commença à faire les cent pas et essaya de se concentrer. A quel moment tout avait commencé à merder ? L'ancienne policière s'arrêta. C'était la faute de Rouge. Ce type sortit de nulle part, prêt à aider la police, mais contre quoi ? Qu'est ce que Draco avait-il bien pu promettre à cet homme pour qu'il réussisse à tout faire capoter. Comment Ouros ne s'est-il jamais méfié de lui. Rouge était une énigme. Il n'y avait rien dans sa tête. Quand elle avait essayé de pratiquer la légilimancie il l'avait laissé rentrer. Et Diane s'était heurtée au vide. Pas de plan, pas de pensées, c'était comme lire dans l'esprit d'un cadavre. Rouge était dangereux, d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait su pour elle. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se piège toute seule.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants sur cette histoire. Si Travers avait fuis c'était bien par crainte que la colère d'Ouros s'abatte sur lui. Après tout il lui devait beaucoup, il lui devait sa liberté. Et elle lui devait beaucoup aussi. Ouros avait agité les bons fils pour elle. Parlé aux bonnes personnes pour l'aider. Il avait fait nettoyer son casier judiciaire. Étouffer toutes les histoires sordides qui s'étaient collées à sa peau. Il l'avait fait entrer au ministère. Ouros connaissait du monde. Il savait tout des petits secrets honteux des gens. Il était doué pour vous faire marcher en son sens. Et Selice avait marché, elle le lui devait. Elle qui avait assassiné ses parents. Y repenser lui fit tout de suite un bien fou.

Diane Selice était née dans une famille moldus. Elle était ce qu'on appelait une parfaite petite sang-de-bourbe. Et tout comme les parents d'Hermione les siens avaient été parfaitement enchanté d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Trop enchanté. Les pouvoirs de Selice était une bénédiction pour la pauvre famille qu'ils étaient et ils ne tardèrent pas à en profiter, un peu trop pleinement sans jamais se soucier du mal-être de Diane. Sans se soucier du tord qu'ils lui causaient et des souffrances qu'elle vivait. Alors Diane s'était occupée elle-même de son sort et du leurs par la même occasion. Et toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie l'avait poussé à en faire plus. C'était si facile de mettre fin à la vie de ceux qui vous empoisonné l'existence.

Mais elle avait finis par être imprudente. Et c'était Ouros qui l'avait trouvé. Ouros l'homme mystère, l'homme sans nom, l'inconnu caché dans l'ombre. Il l'avait percé à jour et l'avait forcé à jouer à ce petit jeu idiot. Il avait fait d'elle un flic. Monté un dossier de toute pièce pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'un seul job, faire fermer les yeux de la brigade sur le plus gros de ses affaires. Et elle avait brillamment réussis. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ouros devienne plus gourmand. Jusqu'à qu'il se mette à jouer sur tout les terrains et jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy fourre son nez dans les affaires de la brigade. Draco Malfoy était un génie, il avait du flair, de l'intuition et un esprit de déduction incroyable. C'était un miracle qu'il n'est jamais découvert l'identité de Selice.

Parce qu'elle était tout aussi brillante et toujours sur ses gardes. Et Parce qu'Ouros s'arrangeait pour qu'elle attrape du menu fretin et reste dans les bonnes grâces de Draco. Elle savait qu'Ouros détestait Draco. Elle n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, elle s'était demandé si ce n'était pas juste parce que Draco était un ancien mangemort et qu'il s'était détourné de la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais Ouros ne semblait pas un homme attachait à la vision de Voldemort. Il ne voyait que l'argent et le profit et seul comptait la possibilité de vaquer à ses occupations sans avoir la police au cul. Et jusqu'à présent ça avait bien marché. Jusqu'à ce que Rouge débarque.

Et maintenant Rosmond était morte sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et Travers était partis, il ne restait qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se rachète. Ou qu'elle dénonce Ouros. Selice arréta de faire les cents pas. Oui elle pouvait faire ça. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre, Draco la mettrait sous protection si elle avait des informations, il l'arrêterait lui et ça mettra fin à une grosse partie du trafic qui s'organisait dans les rues de Londres depuis la mort de Voldemort. Depuis que la pègre magique insinuait toutes ses têtes d'Hydres dans toutes les malversations possibles et inimaginables. Elle se contenterait de dire des noms et après ? Après Ouros tirera d'autre ficelle, il n'ira pas à Azkaban et la retrouvera. Ensuite il la tuera de la pire des façons. Et puis comment pouvait-elle dénoncer quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Comment dénoncer quelqu'un qui n'a pas de réel nom, quelqu'un qui envoi juste un avocat stupide parler à sa place.

Elle devait se faire une raison, elle était coincée. Sa seule solution était de revenir vers lui en rampant la queue entre les jambes. Mais Rosmond n'avait pas échappée à la mort. Selice se massa les tempes. Oui elle était morte mais l'article ne disait rien sur la façon dont elle avait été tuée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Ouros. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

Elle s'empara de son manteau et sortis de sa dernière cachette.

Diane Selice pénétra dans la morgue de St-mangouste vers trois heures du matin. Et ça n'avait même pas été difficile. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un tueur vienne voir sa victime. Pas les flics en tout cas. Mais Ouros lui pouvait être là. Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache si il était responsable de la mort de Rosmond. Si il y avait le moindre indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il s'en était débarrassé. D'un pas sûr elle observa toutes les portes réfrigérées. Ses doigts parcoururent les étiquettes et quand enfin elle tomba sur le nom de Rosmond elle ne perdit pas de temps à en sortir le corps.

Selice étudia le cadavre. Mesmery avait eu la tête coupée. Ça ressemblait un peu à la façon de faire d'Ouros, mais ça pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre en fait. Trancher la tête de quelqu'un était une méthode moldus. Elle n'avait pas reçus d'impardonnable et Ouros n'usait jamais d'impardonnable. Selice retira tout le drap qui recouvrait le corps et inspecta chaque partie. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son poignée gauche elle hoqueta. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien ce tatouage, elle l'avait déjà vue. Sur Alen Stuwart l'avocat. D'un pas tremblant elle recula.

\- C'est ressemblant n'est ce pas ?

Selice se tourna d'un coup et sortis sa baguette avec rapidité pour la pointer en direction de la voix. Rouge sortit de l'ombre de la salle les mains levées en signe de reddition.

\- Vous ! Qu'est ce vous faites ici ?!

\- Je vous attendais Selice. J'ai presque faillis dire à mon Timotee de cesser de surveiller cet endroit mais j'ai bien fais d'être patient finalement.

Selice ricana.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, continua Rouge, j'aimerais que l'o…

\- Stupéfix !

Rouge repoussa le sort de sa main.

\- Petrificus totalus ! Diffindo ! ENDOLORIS !

Rouge repoussa tous ses sorts et n'en jeta qu'un en levant la main.

\- Bloclang !

La bouche de Selice se ferma immédiatement. Elle amena ses doigts contre ses lèvres et observa terrorisé Rouge qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle pouvait presque le voir sourire sous son masque. D'un geste délicat il retira sa baguette des mains.

\- Vraiment très chère j'insiste pour que l'on discute.

Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme et les fit transplaner.

* * *

OooO

.

Quand Travers ouvrit les yeux la seule chose qu'il fut capable de voir était le plafond. Un plafond sombre aux charpentes abîmés et noires. Dans la pièce ou il se trouvait filtrait une douce lumière sur le coté droit de son corps. Avant de rassembler le peu de souvenir qu'il avait il essaya de se redresser. Tout son corps était atrocement douloureux. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse et ses souvenirs affluèrent en même temps qu'un immense haut-le cœur. Travers vomit, il tenta de basculer sa tête sur le coté pour faire couler les relents de son estomac mais en fut totalement incapable. Il ravala son vomit et le goût acre et acide lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Il allait mourir comme ça étouffé dans ses propres sécrétions intestines, après avoir été torturé par un type aux cheveux rouges. Travers se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, il pouvait se noyer parce qu'il était sûr que ce que lui réservé le type masqué serait pire que la mort. Ça l'était déjà.

\- Oh non, oh non il ne faut pas mourir !

Les yeux de Travers s'agitèrent furieusement dans ses orbites. Il entendit quelque chose racler contre le sol et quelques secondes plus tard une elfe de maison apparut au dessus de lui. Elle détacha le collier qui tenait son cou bloqué contre la table et fit pivoter sa tête sur le coté. Le vomit s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Voilà, voilà comme ça c'est mieux.

Travers aurait préféré mourir comme ça mais son corps avait réagis instinctivement dés que l'air avait commencé à manquer et il cracha sur le coté tout ce que son estomac avait renvoyé. Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

\- Pitié…pitié, aidez moi.

L'elfe le regarda avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Oh Lisette vous a aidé déjà. Elle vous a empêché de mourir.

Elle bloqua de nouveau son cou avec le collier et Travers gémit une nouvelle fois. Mais Lisette était déjà repartit. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là. Que s'était-il passé ? Travers se mit à rire entre deux sanglots, c'était des questions stupides. Il avait été un mangemort, il était responsable de la mort de plusieurs moldus et sorciers, il s'était échappé d'Azkaban et au lieu de quitter l'Anglettere comme il avait projeté de le faire il avait accepté l'offre de ce garde. Cette offre stupide de travailler pour lui avec l'assurance qu'il vivrait la grande vie. Et il l'avait presque vécu, personne ne l'avait trouvé, tout s'était bien passé pour lui. Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il savait qu'il devait payer, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir vraiment vivre une vie paisible.

Il s'était attendu à être de nouveau attrapé et finir à Azkaban ou terrassait par un avada kedavra. Ou souffrir sous les effets d'un Endoloris. Tout, mais pas ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Torturé comme un simple moldus. Travers essaya de nouveau de bouger ses membres, mais c'était comme si il n'y avait plus rien en dessous de sa tête. Pourtant il respirait, il sentait l'air frais caresser sa peau. Mais il sentait aussi la douleur, il sentait que quelque chose tirait son entrejambe, il sentait la douleur au niveau de ses cuisses. Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ce que ce monstre lui avait fait était une horreur. Il n'ira jamais à Azaban, il ne sera jamais frappé par un Avada kedavra. Rouge le lui avais dit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux que tu morfles et que tu vives avec. »

Travers étouffa d'autre rire et d'autres sanglots. Rouge quel nom stupide et pourtant…ça avait du sens. La couleur avait du sens, la douleur avait du sens. Ses souvenirs revinrent avec encore plus de force alors que Travers faisait tous les efforts du monde pour les repousser. Mais la fraîcheur de lame qui s'incrustait dans sa peau revenait sans cesses. Avec eux ses propres hurlement de voir sa chair entaillé de cette façon. Rouge l'avait découpé alors qu'il était conscient. Et tout le long de sa besogne il l'avait tenu éveillé et réceptif, il lui avait parlé aussi. D'une voix douce et compréhensive et plus que la douleur c'était peut-être ça le plus horrible. La douceur de sa voix, son ton chaleureux et avec ça ses gestes diaboliques de chirurgien fou.

\- C'est avec ce sexe que tu t'envois en l'air, ma foi ce n'est pas trop mal, lui avait-il dit.

Rouge l'avait attaché sur une de ses tables de chirurgie qu'il avait pu voir dans un hôpital moldus. Sauf que celle-ci se basculait et Rouge l'avait maintenu comme ça. Allongé mais presque penché à 90 degrés sur la table. Il s'était assis en face de lui de sorte que son visage masqué arrive au niveau de son entrejambe. Rouge l'avait déshabillé avec la délicatesse d'un amant et Travers n'avait même pas eu le courage ou la force de protester. Il avait tué Rosmond sans lui laisser le choix, sans même la laisser parler. Il l'avait tué aussi cruellement que Voldemort pouvait tuer.

Aussi cruellement qu'un mangemort pouvait tuer. Sa main gantée s'était glissée sur ses testicules et Travers avait tenté de serrer ses cuisses mais tous ses membres étaient pris dans les étaux qui l'empêchaient de glisser de la table. Rouge l'avait caressé. Tendrement, avec amour et Travers avait même sentis son souffle chaud contre sa queue. Il s'était mis à pleurer à ce moment. Parce qu'il avait bandé. Malgré Rosmond, malgré son état il n'avait même pas réussit à s'empêcher de bander. Les doigts de rouge avaient été experts, et quand son sexe fut tendu droit et luisant de désir Rouge l'avait lécher. Et pendant un infime instant Travers avait cru qu'il lui taillerait une pipe. Jusqu'à ce que les ciseaux mordent sa chaire. Et que Rouge se mette à parler.

\- Je me demande bien qu'elle chienne tu dresseras après ça. Dis moi Travers combien de cul tu as fourré avec cet engin, combien de chatte, de bouche. Combien de personne tu as forcé à avaler ton chibre ? Je suis curieux vraiment.

Sa voix avait été aussi douce que ses gants. Aussi douce que son souffle. Elle attisait le désir et Travers sentait encore le désir dans la douleur. Il aurait voulu, s'évanouir, ou mourir mais il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien. Rouge avait continué de parler.

\- C'est vraiment navrant. Si tu es incapable de me donner un nombre, tu es donc incapable de me donner un nom et tu seras donc incapable de savoir qui je suis. Bon peut-être qu'en ce moment tu te fiches de savoir qui je suis. A ta place je serais pareil, sauf que je ne suis pas à ta place et que je suis parfaitement capable de savoir qui a mis quoi en moi. Et tu vois Travers je me souviens parfaitement bien de toi et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui compte. Tu te dis sûrement que ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir qui je suis parce qu'il doit y avoir plein de gens qui aimerait te voir mort.

\- Je veux savoir.

Avait-il bredouillé en désespoir de cause. Juste pour le faire taire, mais Rouge l'avait ignoré et sa voix de velours avait continué son monologue.

\- Alors voilà ce que je te propose. On va dire que je suis le représentant de tous ceux que tu as tué, torturé, violé. Un peu comme Zorro mais en moins pacifiste. Tu sais qui est Zorro ? Non bien sûr que non, c'est un truc de moldus. Mais on va dire que je suis un peu le Zorro des victimes de type dans ton genre. Tu aurais du rester à Azkaban, vraiment ça t'aurais mieux réussit. Ou peut-être que tu aurais du me tuer.

Mais Travers avait cessé d'écouter, la douleur n'avait aucun mot pour la qualifié. Il avait continué à se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Et il se le demandait toujours. Il entendit un bruit de raclement et les lumières de la pièce dans laquelle s'allumèrent d'un coup. Blanche, éclatante et aveuglante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en vie. Quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et ce quelqu'un bougeait autour de lui. Puis tout d'un coup Rouge apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonjour mon ami. Je vous ais amené de la compagnie.

Rouge appuya sur la marche mécanique et la table bascula. Le regard de Travers quitta le plafond et assis sur une chaise en face de lui il reconnut la policière.

Selice avait été attachée et sa bouche était toujours collée. Elle observa Rouge faire pivoter en avant la table en face d'elle. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Travers était allongé et nu, mais entre ses cuisses c'était un massacre. Elle commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens. Elle voulait hurler mais les sons se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Travers cherchait dans ses yeux un indice sur son état mais la vue de la jeune femme se baigna de larmes. Il n'avait plus de sexe, plus de couilles et son entrejambe avait été recousu grossièrement. Pas de façon magique, non, avec des points de sutures.

\- Oh j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous connaissez déjà. Bien très bien, alors peut-être que Travers va pouvoir te convaincre d'être coopérative.

Rouge agita sa main et la bouche de Selice fut libérée.

\- Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin, répéta t-elle.

Rouge s'assit à coté de la table de Travers.

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. J'ai juste quelque petite question d'accord ?

Selice baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait du aller voir Stuwart, elle aurait du pleurait devant Ouros. Non elle aurait du aller voir Draco. Azkaban plutôt que ça. Azkaban plutôt que le vide qu'elle entendait dans le crâne de Rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de ce vide. Il fallait qu'elle lui retire son masque. Tout était dans ce masque, c'était ça qui l'a terrorisait, c'était ça qui le rendait fort.

\- Je répondrais…je répondrais.

Rouge croisa les jambes et elle pouvait sentir sa satisfaction, elle jurerait même qu'il riait sous son masque. Selice secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle aurait du rester en Ecosse, prêt de Draco.

\- Qui est Ouros ?

Selice écarquilla les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers Travers. Pourquoi le garder lui. Travers ne savait rien d'Ouros. Il ne savait ni son nom, ni ou il vivait. Personne ne le savait. Selice se giffla mentalement, elle pensait comme un flic en se posant plein de question.

\- C'est la tête immortelle de l'hydre. C'est lui qui gère tout les réseaux. Je ne sais pas quel est son nom, je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

\- Oui comme tout le monde ici apparemment. Comment est ce que vous receviez ses ordres alors ?

\- Alen Stuwart. C'est son avocat, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Des avocats il en a plein, des alliés dans la police il en a plein. Des gens corrompus, des ripoux, des ministres qu'il fait chanter, il a les mains partout.

\- Vous pensez que cet Alen Stuwart est en lien direct avec lui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est lui qui donne toutes les instructions. C'est à lui que je remets mes rapports. Alors peut-être oui.

Rouge se leva et déplaça sa chaise vers Selice pour se poser à sa gauche. De sa main il fit sortir un petit appareil qui avait la forme d'un pistolet. Sauf que c'était des aiguilles qui terminaient l'outil. Il le déposa sur le meuble à coté de lui et dénuda le poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Un tatouage que vous allez aimer j'en suis sûr.

Dés que les aiguilles commencèrent à se planter dans sa peau, Diane cria et Travers pleura silencieusement.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco avait passé une semaine excellente. Depuis la prise du manoir il avait pu fermer un nombre de dossier incroyable et avait mis la main sur quelques réseaux de plus. Le seul dossier qui n'avançait pas était celui de Rosmond et Selice demeurait toujours introuvable. Draco avait espéré qu'elle finisse par faire preuve de bon sens et qu'elle se rende mais il ne s'était rien passé de tel. Elle continuait à jouer à cache-cache.

Mais la bonne humeur de Draco se mettait en réalité sur le compte des moments qu'il passait avec Jay. Depuis leur dîner il s'était vu tout les soirs. Jay venait le chercher, il mangeait chez Draco ou allait au restaurant, il s'embrassait longtemps, discutait longuement. Jay était avide de détail concernant Poudlard, il lui posait toujours plein de question sur sa scolarité, comment était le donjon des serpentards, quelles étaient ses matières favorite. Draco remarqua avec le temps que Jay ne posait aucune question sur Harry Potter, il avait même l'impression qu'il ne lui posait des questions que sur les choses que Draco aimait.

Le blond trouvait touchant que Jay se retienne par égard pour lui mais d'un autre coté il aurait apprécié que Jay en demande plus, qu'il soit plus curieux sur ses relations parce que toute la scolarité de Draco ne tournait finalement qu'autour d'Harry Potter. La décence de Jay lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. En vérité Draco voulait que Jay soit un peu jaloux de la place qu'Harry prenait dans sa vie. Avait pris dans sa vie. Il aurait pu croire alors que Jay en ferait un peu plus pour attirer l'attention de Draco. Mais Jay n'était pas comme ça, il était juste trop naïvement curieux. Il ne se souciait de rien, si ce n'est dans savoir toujours plus sur Draco à la différence Jay ne disait rien sur lui. Comme il l'avait prévenu.

\- Tu dis que tu étais jaloux d'Harry Potter, mais de mon point de vue c'est d'Hermione que tu aurais du être jaloux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien c'est elle qui était devant toi dans toutes les matières non ? Tu étais presque tout le temps devant Harry. Il était juste plus fort que toi en tant qu'attrapeur.

Draco avait réfléchis gravement à la question. En effet c'est Hermione qui aurait du être sa grande rivale. Jay avait le don de lui faire voir toutes les choses sous un nouvel angle. Et il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir un avis extérieur.

\- Tu penses que j'aurais été dans quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard.

\- Tu n'hésites même pas ? Je ne suis pourtant pas si ambitieux.

\- Non mais tu as l'air fourbe comme garçon.

\- D'accord. Ça veut dire qu'on aurait était ami.

Le blond avait sourit à cette phrase, puis il s'était souvenu quel genre de personne il était et secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'aurais sûrement détesté.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds sur Jay qui ricanait allongé sur son canapé. Le blond se leva et se jeta sur le jeune homme qui se mit à rigoler encore plus fort. Draco aimait l'entendre rire, c'était si naturel, si doux. Alors dans ces moments là il se disait que ce n'était pas grave de ne rien savoir sur Jay. L'important c'était sa présence, sa voix, ses yeux…ses lèvres. Draco poussa Jay pour s'asseoir à coté de lui et captura sa bouche, le brun enlaça rapidement sa taille pour savourer leur baiser. Très vite les mains de Draco passèrent sous le haut de Jay pour toucher sa peau. Plus il le voyait plus il avait envie de parcourir tout son corps de ses doigts. La sensation était électrisante à chaque fois qu'il le caressait, son empressement allait en grandissant. Mais Jay lui refusait la possibilité d'aller plus loin, alors son avidité se faisait ressentir dans ses baisers. Il finissait par presque dévorer les lèvres de Jay, sucer sa langue et lécher sa peau.

Jay le repoussa doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir ?

Draco fronça les sourcils frustré d'avoir une nouvelle fois était stoppé dans sa course. Puis il comprit à quoi faisait allusion Jay. Ses beaux yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les lèvres de Draco et le blond se sentit débordant d'amour pour lui.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention d'utiliser une tente moldus ?

Jay rigola contre ses lèvres et Draco savoura la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau.

\- Tu peux toujours dire non.

Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de dire non à Jay.

Ainsi ça avait été une semaine excellente et ce soir après son travail il retrouverait Jay pour passer un week-end excellent. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce cadavre qui gisait sous ses yeux.

Garett passa sa main sur son visage en gémissant. Draco resta bêtement bloqué devant le corps de Diane Selice. Ça serait un mensonge de se dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Mais le voir lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Garett prit une profonde inspiration et commença à la photographier. La première chose que fit Draco en s'approchant du corps ce fut de vérifier son poignet gauche. Le tatouage y était.

\- Même mode opératoire, donc on peut supposer que c'est le même tueur.

\- Oui on peut le supposer, et maintenant on est sûr que ce n'est pas Selice la coupable.

\- Oui mais on à rien pour relier Selice à Rosmond. On a l'aveu d'aucune des deux. On sait juste que Selice s'est tiré en nous laissant uniquement des soupçons. Et toutes les deux sont tombées comme des mouches.

Draco renifla. Garett avait raison, il n'y avait rien qui liait les deux femmes si ce n'est leurs morts. Il manquait Travers à la liste aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne à voir.

.

.

A suivre


	19. Le serpent se mord

**Ombe-Ibliss:** Oh non ne t'en fais pas ça me fait vachement, vachement plaisir de voir un de tes commentaires, je suis bonheur huhuhu. J'avoue que j'essai de ne pas verser dans le trop sombre mais des fois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ahaha merci de ne pas t'emballer en demandant des choses et de te laisser porter par le courant. Mais j'adore lires les espoirs et les suppositions des gens aussi, ça prouve que certain font attention aux détails. J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de faire de Draco un personnage un peu OOC mais peut-être qu'en fait ça passe crème. Merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait chaud au cœur.

 **Hereiam** : Ah oui le masque...pourtant je pensais l'avoir fait joli XD! C'est juste que Rouge est plus badass en fait, tout le monde aime les persos qui ont du chien. Mais Jay n'est pas tout blanc non plus hein :o! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires en tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'emballeras toujours autant.

Merci vous pour vos messages ça me motive vachement.

* * *

LE SERPENT SE MORD

.

.

\- Maître Stuwart va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes .

\- Parfait.

Draco se leva pour attendre qu'on l'invite dans le bureau de l'avocat. Alen Stuwart était à présent sa seule piste. L'infime lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et Selice était la seule chose dont Draco pouvait se préoccuper. Et il pourrait peut-être mettre de la lumière sur cette histoire avec Rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que ça devait aussi avoir un rapport avec Harry. Mais peut-être que ça n'avait rien avoir, peut-être était-ce une malheureuse coïncidence que Rouge cherche un type qui avait un lien avec la victime d'Harry. Pourtant l'instinct de Draco lui criait que non. L'idée folle qu'Harry était Rouge lui traversa l'esprit mais il l'a repoussa violemment. Alen Stuwart était encore en vie, mais Rosmond et Selice elles étaient mortes et à part leurs implications dans les ventes aux enchères elle n'avait strictement aucun lien avec Rouge. Il ne restait que Travers qui était toujours en fuite et ce fameux Ouros. Totalement inconnu.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Draco suivit la secrétaire qui lui ouvrit la porte d'un bureau étroit et insalubre. Stuwart avait vraiment toute la panoplie de l'avocat sans envergure, exactement comme il s'en était doutait. C'était un homme grand et maigre, aux traits tirés et au teint cireux, il était presque chauve à part quelques touffes brunes derrière les oreilles. Alen Stuwart tendis une main piquée de taches brunes et Draco la serra avec appréhension.

\- Que me vaut la visite de l'Aurore Malfoy ?

\- Je ne suis plus Aurore. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Oh je suis du coté de la justice alors je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Draco s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et jeta rapidement un œil sur le bras gauche de l'avocat malheureusement celui-ci était recouvert par la manche de sa veste un peu longue. Draco croisa les jambes et braqua son regard d'acier sur l'avocat.

\- Que savais-vous de Jonsy Amounce ?

Draco vit avec un certain amusement qu'il avait visé juste dés la première question. Alen Stuwart ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette question. Le teint d'abord cireux de l'avocat passa par toute une gamme de teinte, allant du vert au blanc. Ses lèvres se serrèrent avec force et Draco se dit alors que ça devait être un homme bien faible psychologiquement. Qu'il se cachait derrière ce travail miteux pour avoir l'air sans danger, donner l'impression qu'il ne mouillait dans rien de dangereux ou bizarre et Draco aurait pu le croire. Il aurait très bien pu passer à coté de Stuwart, ne jamais se soucier de lui mais c'était sans compter sur son obsession pour Harry. Et ce petit truc qui lui disait qu'il fallait gratter plus profondément. Peut-être que Stuwart s'attendait à ce qu'il parle de Selice mais ça n'aurait pas eu de sens. A part le fait qu'ils s'étaient attardés sur les mêmes dossiers rien ne disait qu'ils avaient réellement eu un quelconque lien. Draco tenterait cette approche plus tard, il voulait d'abord lire les expressions de Stuwart.

\- J'ai parcouru le dossier de Jonsy Amounce et j'ai eu la surprise de voir que vous avez payé toutes ses cautions lui évitant à chaque fois une grande source d'ennui.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais quelle importance Jonsy est mort à présent.

\- C'est vrai que là toute de suite ce n'est pas important. Ce qui me dérange en fait c'est que la seule personne qui ait consulté le dossier d'Amounce soit ma partenaire qui est morte aujourd'hui. Peut-être que vous la connaissiez son nom était Selice Diane.

Le visage de l'avocat se tordit encore plus. Draco était plutôt satisfait de toutes ses expressions faciales.

\- Jonsy Amounce était un petit dealer…Un membre de sa famille me faisait parvenir l'argent pour que je le sorte de prison, ça fait partie de mon travail en tant qu'avocat. Quant à votre collègue, je ne la connaissais pas non.

\- Admettons. Comment se nomme les membres de la famille d'Amounce. Il vous faut un nom pour une procuration. Ainsi que pour plusieurs libération, dites moi qui vous payez ?

L'avocat se frotta vivement le bras gauche.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que cette histoire a à faire avec moi. Amounce est mort. Quelle importance de savoir qui payé, vu que plus personne ne paie.

Quelle importance en effet se dit Draco. Mais il avait prit Stuwart par surprise et ce dernier était réellement un piètre menteur c'était affligeant.

\- Qu'est ce que la famille d'Amounce a de si particulier pour vouloir rester caché ? Pourquoi le corps d'Amounce à disparu ? Ou est sa tombe à présent ? Qui a récupéré le corps ? En tant qu'avocat ça fait partie de votre travail de savoir ça aussi, surtout si vous avais été nommé responsable. Vous étiez là au procès de Potter, vous étiez le seul représentant d'Amounce. Pour qui est ce que vous avez travaillé ?

L'avocat se frotta le bras encore plus nerveusement.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je vous en supplie.

\- Alors vous allez peut-être changé d'avis. Si vous me parlez de Selice, je cesserais de vous poser des questions sur Amounce.

\- Selice…travaillait avec Mesmery Rosmond. C'était une infiltrée.

\- Comment est ce que vous le savez?

\- Parce que j'étais l'intermédiaire entre elles.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Donc ils étaient bel et bien liés.

\- Est-ce que Selice, Rosmond et toi vous travaillé pour la même personne ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que cette personne s'appelle Ouros ?

Stuwart cacha son bras gauche sous le bureau et Draco eut l'envie folle de tirer son bras et de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous mais il le savait. Draco se leva, il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. L'absence de réponse était une réponse aussi.

\- Ou est ce que vous allez ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui est du coté de la justice vous n'êtes pas très coopératif. Je vous arrête pour association de malfaiteur et pour entrave à la justice en refusant de répondre à mes questions.

Draco leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des chaînes magiques. L'avocat se laissa faire il se leva quand une énorme explosion retentit. Draco attrapa Stuwart et ils basculèrent sur le coté.

\- Bordel de merde !

\- Il va me tuer !

La secrétaire entra violemment dans la pièce.

\- Endoloris !

Draco évita le sort de justesse. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle lance un impardonnable. Il se redressa d'un bond.

\- Expulso !

Le sort frappa le bureau à coté de la femme et explosa la faisant tomber sur le coté.

\- Stupéfix !

Elle tomba définitivement au sol. Draco se redirigea vers Stuwart qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il essaya de transplaner avec lui mais échoua.

\- Elle a mis une balise anti-transplanage.

\- Ils vont nous tuer…il va me tuer !

\- Mais qui bon sang ?

Stuwart hoqueta et Draco le tira vers la porte. Dés qu'il mit un pied en dehors du bureau un diffindo frappa son bras, il jura de douleur, lâcha Stuwart qui en profita pour rebrousser chemin. Draco repoussa deux autres sorts lançaient en sa direction. Il du se résoudre avec horreur à faire comme l'avocat.

\- Collaporta. Protego totalum.

Il avait compté cinq sorcier, cinq sorciers, juste pour un avocat.

\- Mais Bordel pourquoi il y a autant d'homme ?!

Draco se tourna vers Stuwart qui s'était caché sous son bureau les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il sortit son portable et chercha le nom dont il avait besoin.

\- Garett ! Je suis pris dans une attaque dans les bureaux d'Alen Stuwart. Envoie moi des putains de renforts !

Derrière la porte de nouvelles explosions retentirent. Draco se leva et fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie. Mais c'était un vrai piège à souris. Il n'y avait qu'une porte et qu'une fenêtre. Sa seule solution était d'affronter les cinq hommes.

\- Homenum revelio.

Ce n'était plus cinq à présent. Ils étaient huit. Draco comprit qu'il était piégé. Il se força à se calmer et se tourna vers Stuwart. Autant mettre le temps à profit pour poser quelques questions.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils veulent vous tuer ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire !

\- Vraiment ?

Draco tira le bras gauche de l'avocat. L'ouroboros se mouvait doucement sur le poignet de l'homme et Draco grimaça, c'était presque comme la marque des ténèbres.

\- Vous me le dites maintenant, ou je jure d'utiliser tous les moyens en ma possession pour vous faire cracher le morceau !

Stuwart explosa de rire, c'était un rire hystérique proche de la folie.

\- Vous pensez quoi, que le veritasserum va marcher ! Que la légilimencie va marcher, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Il fallait que vous vous pointiez…comment tout ça à pu mal tourner !

Draco frappa l'avocat au visage qui avait commencé à repartir dans un rire dément.

\- Alors dites moi ce qu'il se passe !

Stuwart braqua un regard alarmé sur Draco.

\- Faites moi sortir ! Sauvez-moi et je vous dirais tout ! Protégez-moi !

Draco se demanda vaguement pourquoi un type avec une vie aussi misérable tenait-il à la vie à ce point.

\- D'accord. Levez vous et restait derrière moi.

Stuwart obéis. Draco évalua la blessure de son bras et se dit que ça pouvait aller. Il sortit d'un coup du bureau et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme le plus proche.

\- Obscuro ! il pointa sa baguette sur l'autre homme juste à coté tout en poussant Stuwart contre le mur. Impedimenta !

Draco remercia intérieurement ses cours en tant qu'Aurore pour faire mouche rapidement. Devant lui se trouvait des hommes inexpérimentés. Mais à un seul contre six il ne faisait toujours pas le poids et du se cacher derrière un meuble en repoussant les sorts et en les empêchant de s'approcher plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Garett mettait autant de temps. Stuwart lu la panique sur son visage.

\- Vous avez dit…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis !

\- Je vais le dire ! Je vais le dire ! Ouros est le frère de Jo…Aaaaahhhhhhh !

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'avocat se tordre de douleur devant lui, une tâche de sang se forma sur le tissus de ses vêtements qui recouvraient son avant bras.

\- C'est son frère aaahhhhhh ! J'ai maaall !

Il y avait encore plus de sang et Stuwart attrapa sa main comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait trop détourné son attention et un sort le frappa presque en pleine tempe. Il allait riposter quand une autre explosion se fit entendre. Les deux hommes devant lui s'écroulèrent d'un coup et sous la fumée apparut un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Œdipe !

Jamais Draco n'avait était aussi content de voir le vieux gardien du _Fire bird_. Une voix se fit entendre derrière Œdipe et Draco en frissonna.

\- Debout ! Debout maintenant ! Cria Corbeau.

Œdipe tâtonna vers Draco et Stuwart l'avocat attrapa Draco.

\- Johnny Amounce…

Et il tomba dans les pommes ravagé par la douleur. Le policier dégagea sa manche et découvrit alors ce qu'il se passait. Le serpent avalait sa queue et coupait la main de Stuwart. Elle ne tarda pas à tomber sans que Draco puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le policier se redressa et porta Stuwart dont le moignon saigné abondamment. Œdipe toucha enfin Draco et l'aida à se redresser correctement. Le policier confia Stuwart au gardien et accompagna Corbeau dans leurs protections.

\- On bouge maintenant ! Expulso !

Corbeau avait visé le plafond et ce dernier s'effondra presque sur eux. Ils profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour se rassembler et Corbeau fixa Draco.

\- Vous n'avez pas de portoloin de secours ?

\- Il ne peut transporter qu'un membre du ministère.

\- Timotee à du désactiver les balises. Dit Œdipe.

\- Tout seul ! C'est de la folie, il doit y en avoir plus dehors.

Mais avant qu'Œdipe réplique un aigle argenté arriva vers eux mais n'eut le temps de rien dire il disparut aussitôt.

\- C'est le signal on peut transplaner !

Corbeau prit le bras de Draco et d'Œdipe et le vieil homme les fit transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle et avait toujours une vue sur le lieu d'où ils sortaient. Le bâtiment était en feu Draco fouilla dans sa poche et récupéra son portable pour appeler de nouveau ses hommes. La main de Corbeau s'abattit sur son bras.

\- Laisse tomber, ils ont brouillé le réseau. Envoie un patronus plutôt.

Draco ne se fit pas prier.

\- Ou est Timotee ?! Il devrait être ici !

\- Il faut soigner ce type. C'est ce que Rouge à demandé.

\- Okay allons-y.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser votre ami, et si il était blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas notre ami et ce sont les ordres de Rouge.

Draco fulmina.

\- Dites moi ou il est, je vais le chercher !

\- C'est bon Corbeau je prends le gars, envoie des étincelles dés que vous avez Timotee. Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes.

Corbeau ne répondit rien, il tira Draco à sa suite et transplana. Le blond n'était pas du tout serein quant à l'idée de laisser Stuwart à Œdipe. Comme si Corbeau avait entendu ses questions il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Œdipe est un ancien médicomage, le plus doué de sa génération. Il est parfaitement apte à s'occuper de ce mec.

Draco et Corbeau étaient revenus à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était de la folie mais ils avaient eut raison. Un garçon avec un masque d'aigle venait juste de se faire ligoter sous ses yeux. Trois hommes l'entouraient. Corbeau ne perdit pas une seule seconde et lança un diffindo, tandis que Draco jetait un expelliarmus sur l'un d'eux. Celui qui avait sûrement ligoté l'aigle parce que l'homme masqué se retrouva libre. Il courut sur le coté et s'empara de sa baguette. Draco lança un protego pour les protéger d'un autre sort et quand enfin l'aigle attrapa son bras il se jeta sur Corbeau pour que ce dernier les fasse transplaner. Dans la ruelle une calèche noire fit son apparition et Draco observa les sombrals s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Œdipe conduisait et Draco se demanda si c'était encore plus prudent de confier les reines à un aveugle. Corbeau et Aigle ne se firent pas prier et Draco finit par les suivre. Stuwart était déjà allongé, il marmonnait des choses incohérentes. Son membre continuait de saigner.

\- Il faut l'emmener à St mangouste.

\- Ce que tu es idiot ma parole ! Tu veux aller déposer un type à St mangouste alors qu'une dizaine de mec viennent de détruire sans ménagement son lieu de travail à la vue et au nez de tous. Ce type sera mort avant même que tu ais le temps de lui acheter des fleurs pour décorer sa chambre.

Draco fusilla Corbeau du regard, non vraiment il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il se massa les tempes et constata avec effroi que ses cheveux étaient couvert de sang, de son sang. Aigle n'était pas en meilleur état, son bras était disloqué et Draco pouvait presque le voir serrer les dents. Corbeau se pencha vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Pour faire diversion. Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à faire le guet pour perdre le paquet.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ou te faire capturer.

\- Rouge serait venu me sauver.

Draco fit un sourire narquois.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Corbeau et Aigle se tournèrent vers lui. Personne n'était sûr des motivations de Rouge et de l'importance qu'avaient les gens à ses yeux, pensa Draco. Mais la phrase de Corbeau envoya balader ses pensées.

\- Pourtant si tu es là c'est que Rouge le voulait.

Draco eut l'impression que ces mots venaient de lui être arrachés de la bouche. Alors Rouge l'avait surveillé. Rouge s'était inquiété pour lui. Cette pensée ne le réconforta pas pour autant. Rouge ne considérait personne à part lui-même.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Il ne fut pas du tout étonné d'atterrir sur le toit du Fire bird. Ce qui étonna Draco ce fut le fait qu'il puisse entrer dans le bureau de Rouge sans problème. Œdipe portait Stuwart dans ses bras, Corbeau dégagea toutes les affaires qu'il y avait sur le bureau d'un coup de baguette et ils allongèrent le corps de l'avocat. Aigle fit apparaître d'autres fauteuils et Œdipe ouvrit en grand l'armoire de Rouge. Draco ne pouvait croire que c'était si facile, comme si en fin de compte ce bureau n'avait rien d'important. Mais c'est vrai que Rouge faisait entrer beaucoup de personne ici. Corbeau appuya sur son épaule pour le faire s'asseoir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous adrénaline son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Œdipe s'occupait de Stuwart, il le fit avaler quelque chose et l'avocat toussa. Il se redressa d'un bon et son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa main. Puis il se mit à rire.

\- Je suis en vie ! Ahahaha je suis vivant !

\- Oui c'est très bien, tenait vous tranquille.

L'homme se rallongea en riant mais son visage était livide. Œdipe s'empara de son poignée et versa le contenu une fiole dans une seringue. Il piqua Stuwart dans le cou, et sortit un pot de crème. Il badigeonna le moignon de la lotion. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous la peau de l'homme commença à doucement recouvrir le moignon. Durant quelques secondes l'avocat retrouva un poignet soigné et normal, puis la mince pellicule de peau se mit à rougir et se nécrosa sous leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Œdipe ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le sang coule de nouveau, ça ne guérit pas !

Œdipe tâtonna et constata avec effarement qu'effectivement ça n'avait rien guéris. Il se dirigea vers Draco et posa la crème sur la tempe du blond qui grogna de désapprobation. L'instant d'après sa plaie à la tête n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Draco pu lire une drôle d'expression sur le visage d'Œdipe. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie il ne comprenait rien. Draco se leva sans prêter plus d'attention à son bras en mauvais état. Corbeau le suivit.

\- Œdipe pourquoi ça saigne toujours ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Cet onguent est extrêmement puissant, c'est ma recette !

Draco ne remettait pas en doute la puissance de la crème. Stuwart était retombé dans les pommes.

\- Corbeau tu as prévenu Rouge ?

\- Moi je l'ai fais, murmura Aigle.

Œdipe épongea le sang de l'avocat et amena le tissu vers l'armoire. Il leva sa baguette et tapota une étagère qui se transforma en petite table d'analyse. Œdipe manipula divers bécher et fiole et quand enfin il plongea le tissu dans un bol en verre remplis de sa concoction il se tritura les doigts nerveusement.

\- Quelle couleur ?

Draco et Corbeau observèrent le liquide prendre d'abord une teinte rose puis bleue avant de virer au vert vaseux.

\- C'est vert.

\- Vert ?

\- Oui mais un vert moche.

\- Il faut que Rouge revienne !

Œdipe fouilla parmi toutes les potions. Son stress commença à gagner Corbeau et Draco.

\- Œdipe que se passe t-il ?

\- Si vous êtes incapable de le soigner emmener le à St mangouste.

\- St mangouste ne fera rien pour lui.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un coup. Rouge referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Même si la dernière impression avait été mauvaise Draco se rendit compte que le propriétaire du _Fire bird_ l'avait manqué. Il chassa cette impression bizarre de vide qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Comme si l'ambiance s'était réchauffée en sa présence. Il repensa à la phrase de Beverly

« je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. »

Draco finit par se dire que peut-être le masque jouait aussi sur les sensations, sur l'empathie de Rouge ou des gens autours de lui. Puissant et dangereux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- C'est du venin de basilic, c'est ça Rouge ?

\- Oui.

Rouge se dirigea rapidement vers Timotee et se pencha vers lui.

\- Comment est ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai connu de meilleur jour.

Rouge agita la main et fit apparaître un lit. Il fit allonger Timotee sur le matelas et se tourna vers Œdipe.

\- Soigne-le.

\- Et Stuwart ?

\- Maintenant que sa main n'est plus là j'ai déjà toute les réponses.

Rouge se tourna vers Draco et attrapa son bras blessé. Une coupure nette sur toute la longueur de la marque des ténèbres. Même si cette dernière était presque invisible on en devinait les traits sans trop de difficulté. Draco voulut retirer son bras mais Rouge le tint fermement. Il passa sa main dessus et la blessure s'estompa. Draco détailla Rouge du regard et ce dernier braqua ses yeux rouges sur son visage. Soudain Draco eut le souffle coupé, durant un infime instant il cru lire une profonde inquiétude dans les yeux de Rouge, ça ne dura qu'un instant mais ce fut suffisant pour tordre l'estomac du blond.

\- Tu sais qu'il peut te l'enlever.

Rouge lâcha le bras de Draco et le policier regretta un peu ce geste trop brusque. Il se tourna vers Corbeau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta marque…il peut l'enlever.

Draco le regarda estomaqué. Il caressa doucement son tatouage. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle disparaisse vraiment. Il se tourna vers Rouge qui étudiait la blessure de Stuwart et cette image le ramena à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas l'emmener à St mangouste ?

\- Parce qu'il est déjà mort.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que vous savez comment on soigne du venin de basilic mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui avec des larmes de phénix.

\- Bien et à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez vu un phénix ?

Draco regarda Stuwart et pinça les lèvres.

\- La dernière fois c'était à Poudlard. Dumbledore en avait un.

\- Oui.

\- Mais St mangouste à des larmes de phénix ! Ils peuvent le soigner.

Corbeau émit un petit rire et Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Réfléchissez Malfoy, continua Rouge, Stuwart est un avocat minable, qui en plus de ça ne semble pas travailler pour les bonnes personnes. Vous pensez réellement que l'on va gâcher le peu de larmes juste pour lui. Si ça avait été vous à sa place ils auraient fait cet effort sans doute.

\- Mais ses informations sont capitales.

Rouge se tourna vers le placard et leva la main, les étagères s'écroulèrent révélant un deuxième fond. Rouge en sortit une sorte de lanterne dans lequel brûlait un feu d'un rouge intense.

\- Probablement. Mais combien de personne du bon coté sont corrompu à votre avis ?

Draco parut stupéfait, mais en y repensant il n'était sûr de rien à propos de ça. Ils avaient coffré plusieurs politiciens et membre du ministère aux enchères. Rien ne disait que son propre département ou même des gens de St mangouste refuse de sauver la vie de Stuwart juste pour le faire taire. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il n'avait pas réussit à joindre Garett. Comment des hommes aussi peu expérimenté au combat avait pu brouiller le réseau, et la balise anti-transplanage qui était sensé n'être utilisé que par les aurores et les baguettes d'élite. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi gros. Peut-être que finalement Ouros était le véritable nouveau mage noir. C'était peut-être aussi lui le meurtrier. Laissant des corps en évidence pour envoyer un message à tous ses ennemis. Et l'attaquer à découvert de cette manière, cette homme était discret mais sa façon de faire était voyante.

Johnny Amounce était le frère de Jonsy Amounce. Et Jonsy avait était tué par Harry. Harry avait souffert en prison, il avait été violé et battu. Il avait été drogué aussi. Le rapport de Jonsy disait que c'était un revendeur de drogue et son frère l'était peut-être aussi. Draco reprit tout le fil de cette histoire dans son esprit. Travers s'était enfui avec le garde, ce garde inconnu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand face à tout ce qu'il comprenait. Le garde ne devait sûrement être personne d'autre qu'Ouros, faisant vivre un enfer à Harry par vengeance pour la mort de son frère. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'Harry avait disparu. Peut-être s'était-il enfuis pour échapper à Ouros, ou peut-être qu'Ouros tenait Harry captif pour continuer à le torturer. Mais et Rouge alors ? Pourquoi voulait-il des informations sur Johnny ? Draco reporta son attention sur le propriétaire. Ce dernier avait ouvert la lanterne et amenait le moignon de Stuwart contre les flammes.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- C'est une flamme de phénix. Le phénix est un animal aussi rare que le basilic. Lorsqu'il meurt il est sensé renaître de ses cendres encore et encore. Sauf si son cœur est brisé. Alors un phénix meurt définitivement et de lui ne reste qu'une flamme qui brûle sans s'arrêter.

Stuwart se mit à hurler dés que les flammes touchèrent sa peau à vif. Corbeau se jeta sur lui pour le bloquer et le maintenir. Rouge retira la lampe et détailla le moignon noircit. Plus aucun sang ne coulait.

\- Vous avez réussit.

\- Non. Dites moi ce qu'il y avait ici ? Je doute qu'il se soit fait mordre. Dites moi ce qui à causé cette coupure.

Draco observa Rouge méfiant. Il ne savait donc rien sur le tatouage. Draco se mordit la lèvre prés à mentir mais une partie de lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine, Rouge le saurait tôt ou tard.

\- C'est un tatouage, un Ouroboros. Un serpent qui se mord la queue.

\- C'est vraiment pathétique de toujours utiliser un serpent comme tatouage, dit Corbeau.

Draco ignora son intervention.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas guéri ?

\- Le tatouage a dégagé du poison, c'est dans son sang à présent. Il mourra de toute façon.

\- C'est un tatouage créé pour empêcher de dire la vérité n'est ce pas ?

\- Qu'en pensez vous Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Je pense que j'ai raison, il ne pouvait rien dire sur son supérieur, mais il à pu dire quelque chose à propos de Rosmond et Selice sans rien risquer. Soit ça cesse de fonctionner dés que les protagonistes qui sont dans le secret meurs, soit il peut dire une certaine vérité.

\- C'est une bonne supposition. Une sorte de chantage en soi, si tu parles ta main se coupe. Seulement c'est une fausse promesse parce que le tatouage est empoisonné donc dans tout les cas la personne meurt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi Stuwart était important pour vous ? Pourquoi Ouros est important pour vous ? Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de le tuer ?

Est-ce que tu connais Harry, aurait voulut ajouter Draco.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que Jonsy Amounce était mon premier dealer, mon premier fournisseur. Sa drogue était fabriquée par quelqu'un d'autre, Jonsy m'avait déjà parlé de son frère. Comment vous dire que leur petit trafic m'a pourri la vie. C'est à propos de vengeance oui. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de réponse. Ça sera une course contre la montre Mr. Malfoy. Qui de nous deux trouvera Johnny en premier. Je ne garantis pas que je laisserai en vie mais si vous mettez autant d'ardeur à le trouver je pourrais en être tout autant satisfait.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il avait très envie de mettre la main sur Ouros aussi. Une envie aussi irrépressible que malsaine. Il était persuadé qu'Ouros le dirigerait vers Harry. Draco avait toujours cru qu'il était parti de son propre chef mais cette histoire ouvrait de nouvelle perspective. Et si en fait Harry était mort. Réellement mort, tué par cet homme. Ou était-il inlassablement drogué et violé sans vergogne pendant que lui se tournait les pouces et vivait le parfait amour avec Jay. Une vague de honte et de dégoût le submergea. Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber Harry ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas insister plus ? Il s'était mentis à lui-même, Harry comptait donc si peu à ses yeux pour qu'il n'ai fait aucun effort pour le trouver.

\- Œdipe va vous raccompagner avec Stuwart, vous êtes libre de le conduire à St mangouste. Faites attention à vous Mr. Malfoy.

\- Vous me dites ça mais vous avez l'air d'être mon ange gardien.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous étiez juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Quand Draco remit les pieds dans on département il fut accueillis par un Garett dont les yeux s'agitait avec folie.

\- Chef bon sang ! Ou est ce que vous étiez ?! On a reçu votre patronnus mais quand on est arrivé il n'y avait plus personne sauf quatre hommes. Ils sont parfaitement connus de nos services. Des hommes de Rosmond.

\- Ah oui. Je m'en doutais.

\- On les as interrogés ils disent tous que leurs cibles c'était vous et que vous vous êtes enfuis.

\- Mh ils ont faillis m'avoir pourtant. Ils ne vous ont parlé de personne d'autre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils vous ont dit que leur cible c'était moi. Ils n'ont pas parlé de l'homme qui était avec moi ?

\- Vous parlez d'Alen Stuwart ?

\- Oui ? J'ai essayé de l'emmener avec moi mais des balises anti-transplanage ont était utilisés.

\- C'est une blague ! Les balises sont uniquement utilisées par…

Garett se figea avant de terminer sa phrase. Draco l'attira dans son bureau.

\- C'est plus gros que de simple meurtre c'est ça ?

\- Exactement et dans quelques temps cette histoire commencera à nous échapper totalement.

\- Comment est ce que vous vous en êtes sortis ?

\- J'ai du utiliser mon portoloin de secours. Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Stuwart ?

\- Non, il a du s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous voir alors ?

\- Il s'est sûrement fait capturer, si il était en lien avec Selice on retrouvera peut-être son corps avec un tatouage. Leur cible ce n'était pas vraiment vous n'est ce pas ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais il se fichait de savoir si j'allais mourir ou non. Ils font croire qu'ils agissent par vengeance au nom de Rosmond, font croire que je suis celui qui doit mourir et dans la foulée Stuwart disparait et Ouros s'en sort.

\- Donc c'est bien Ouros. Il n'y a pas que Selice qui est corrompus en fait. On est juste pieds et poings liés.

\- Note seule solution pour le moment c'est de faire profil bas. Bientôt les Aurores concluront sûrement que Travers est derrière tout ça et qu'il a fuis définitivement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas retourné chez les Aurores pour approfondir ça.

\- Travers à pu courir dans la nature en toute tranquillité. Vous pensez vraiment que mon changement de poste changera quelque chose. Au contraire ça sera encore plus suspect. Il vaut mieux qu'on fouille discrètement de notre coté.

\- Peut-être que le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres c'est le ministère dans son ensemble. Le crime organisé c'est une vraie plaie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Établissons nos rapports dans leur sens pour le moment. Sans Selice, Rosmond et Stuwart nous n'avons rien de toute façon. Les gens bavards se taisent dans la mort.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dépité ?

\- Je le suis profondément Garett.

Et c'était vrai. Draco était dépité de mentir aussi facilement. Il avait laissé Stuwart aux mains d'Œdipe. L'avocat était mort avant même qu'il quitte le _Fire bird_ . Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais au moins il avait un nom. Rouge aussi en avait un. Draco caressa son avant bras. Pouvait-il retourner chez Rouge et faire retirer son tatouage. Il avait finis par s'y faire, il avait finis par accepter que c'était la marque de ses erreurs. Que c'était là pour lui rappeler que faire les mauvais choix n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Pourtant un de ses choix le faisait grandement douter à présent. Il n'avait pas retenu Harry. Et ce choix l'avait tué à petit feu l'éloignant d'une quelconque envie de réel bonheur. Mais Jay était arrivé. Et Draco avait accepté qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple affection ou une envie de juste s'envoyer en l'air. Il désirait Jay corps et âme.

Il le désirait parce que Jay lui faisait penser à Harry en quelque sorte. La faiblesse de Jay lui faisait penser à la faiblesse qu'il aurait aimé voir chez Harry. Harry était colérique et violent, il n'avait presque jamais baissé sa garde devant Draco. Sauf le soir où il l'avait possédait. Harry avait montré sa faiblesse derrière sa colère et Draco avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé ce Harry en souffrance ce Harry qui avait un peu appelé à l'aide. Mais le Harry fier et orgueilleux avait vite refait surface, assez pour disparaître dans la nature. Jay avait aussi cette colère mais il mettait des mots sur ses problèmes, il parlait parfois à cœur ouvert. Il faisait tout ce que Draco aurait aimé qu'Harry fasse. Draco apprivoisait Jay comme il aurait aimé apprivoiser Harry et Jay se laissé faire là ou Harry l'aurait envoyé chier.

Il aimait Harry, il le savait. Il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps, mais il avait aussi commencé à aimer Jay et ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Mais ne pas savoir ou Harry se trouvait le rongeait. Plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Hermione avait raison, comme toujours.

Draco soupira et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Un petit papier noir voleta devant ses yeux. Le blond se redressa et sourit en voyant la représentation de Nova. Il déplia le papier.

 **Si tu es toujours d'accord pour partir en week-end avec moi. J'habite au 108 Reigate Rd à Leatherhead. S'il te plaît garde ça pour toi.**

 **Ps : si tu ne veux pas venir je comprendrais parfaitement.**

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Draco sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Son cœur battait la chamade, il mit ça sur le compte de tous les événements improbables de la journée. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Jay était une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivé dans la vie. Il serra le papier contre ses lèvres et pleura silencieusement.

.

.

A suivre

Un ptit message pour dire si ça vous a plu :D !


	20. Trêve

NyumesS: Oh mazette merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tant d'enthousiasme! GROS KOEUR sur toi ahaha :D !

Haruhi-kyouya: J'aime tes suppositions et ta perspicacité. C'est vrai que Jay est égoïste mais aah que pouvons nous y faire. On l'est tous un peu quand on est amoureux non ?

Merci pour vos messages et vos favs et vos follow. J'espère que la suite vous plairas.

* * *

.

TRÊVE

.

.

Jay Evans serra le sac dans lequel il avait rangé sa tente. Il s'empara du nimbus 2000 avec appréhension et frissonna en touchant le balai. Autour de lui Nova sautait dans toutes les directions. Le dragon était joyeux mais Jay était mort de trouille. Il avait cru à un moment que Draco refuserait sa proposition. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout mais le blond avait accepté. Jay se baissa et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, enfonçant sa tête entre ses genoux. Il faisait la pire des bêtises, la pire des erreurs. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il redécouvrait Draco.

C'était peut-être un signe. Il n'était pas venu vers lui, c'était Draco qui l'avait approché et faiblement il s'était laissé faire. Et c'est pour ça qu'Harry avait hurlé. Harry ne voulait pas de Draco, Harry ne faisait que penser à Draco. Harry était totalement indécis et Jay l'avait laissé crier. Mais aujourd'hui Harry ne parlait plus. Et ne plus entendre sa voix terrifié Jay. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'Harry avait peut-être obtenu quelque chose, ou qu'il s'était résigné. Jay s'était résigné. Il voulait Draco, il voulait le connaître, il voulait le toucher et l'embrasser, il voulait lui parler et l'écouter. Jay s'était laissé porter par la faiblesse. Il avait baissé sa garde, il avait cessé d'être méfiant, ou il avait voulu cesser d'être méfiant. Parce que c'était Draco.

Et Draco ne l'avait pas oublié. Draco pensait encore à Harry. Harry n'avait pas fait les choses correctement, il n'avait pas dit au revoir comme il fallait. Il avait laissé des portes ouvertes pour tout le monde, il avait fuis comme un lâche. Il n'avait donné aucune raison, aucune réponse. Il avait cru que ça se passerait bien puis il avait laissé sa place à Jay. Jay Evans qui voulait vivre tranquillement, qui ne voulait pas souffrir, qui ne voulait pas avoir mal.

C'était du pareil au même. Harry ou Jay. Il avait peur, il était effrayé. Harry allait blesser Draco et Jay allait avoir mal. Ils auraient mal tout les deux. Comme maintenant. Mais ni Harry ni Jay n'avaient la force de repousser Draco. Parce qu'ils le voulaient tout les deux. Ils voulaient savoir ce que ça faisait d'être aimé et aimer en retour. Jay commencé à aimer. Et c'était bon. Et douloureux.

Nova enfonça sa tête entre son bras et sa jambe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a vieux frère ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Je le sens. Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais te protéger tu sais ?

Jay se tourna vers Nova et enlaça son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger Nova, tu restes avec moi.

\- Je reste avec toi Harry. Jusqu'au bout, pour toujours. Je te protégerais.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas en danger.

\- Si…dans le noir. Tu es en danger dans le noir. Je mangerais les monstres.

Jay écarquilla les yeux et serra encore plus Nova. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure maintenant. Draco allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il fallait qu'il soit un peu heureux. Le son d'une cloche le tira de ses pensées et Nova se mit à sautiller.

\- L'autre dragon est là ! Ça veut dire que tu ne me parleras plus.

\- Je suis désolé Nova.

\- C'est bon, bientôt tu n'aurais plus besoin de siffler comme un serpent.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu te lies ?

\- Parce que je me lie.

Jay embrassa la tête du dragon qui gloussa de plaisir. Il se dirigea vers la porte du garage et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de l'ouvrir. Il traversa le chemin couvert de ronce, celles-ci s'écartèrent devant lui et laissèrent apparaître Draco Malfoy. Jay resta bête devant la vision du jeune homme. Draco Malfoy portait une robe de sorcier noire dont les bords étaient finement brodés d'argent. Ses cheveux presque blancs, impeccablement coupés tombés au dessus des ses sourcils clairs. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin de ses lèvres fines et roses. Ses yeux gris détaillé avec autant de parcimonie la tenu de Jay. Ce dernier se senti un peu mal, il portait juste un pull bleu et un jean noir. Jay se précipita vers lui de son pas habituel, en trottinant. Il allait prendre le balai de Draco quand ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jay et l'embrassa langoureusement. Jay resta les yeux ouverts face à ce geste mais se laissa finalement faire. Sa langue chercha celle de Draco et le blond la lui offrit sans protester. C'était beaucoup trop bon. Mais Draco finit par rompre leur étreinte au grand désespoir de Jay, le laissant rouge de plaisir et haletant.

\- Draco…

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Jay lui sourit avec bonheur et Draco sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le brun le traîna à l'intérieur et Nova ne tarda pas à sauter sur le policier.

\- Oui bonjour à toi aussi Nova.

L'animal sortit quelques sons gutturaux à l'adresse de Draco et se remit à courir autour des affaires d'Evans. Jay observa le balai de Draco.

\- Un éclair de feu…on ne se refuse rien.

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- De qui ?

\- De mes collègues Aurore pour fêter ma promotion.

Jay siffla.

\- Est-ce qu'on est prêt à partir ?

\- Oui, tu peux aller dans le jardin.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que j'éteigne la lumière après toi ?

Jay se tourna vivement vers Draco, ce dernier le regardait avec sérieux. Le cœur de Jay bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se retint de se jeter dans ses bras si il le faisait ils ne partiraient jamais.

\- J'allais prendre une lampe torche.

\- D'accord je t'attends dehors.

Draco se tourna et se dirigea vers le jardin suivit de Nova. Jay grimpa sur la mezzanine et ouvrit sa table de chevet. Il en sortit une petite fiole et la but d'une traite. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il s'empara de la lampe de poche posée prés de ses affaires. Il ajusta le sac sur son dos et pris son balai. Draco grattait la gorge de Nova quand il sortit. Jay avança rapidement vers eux.

\- Tu veux que je porte ça ?

Draco pointa du doigt le deuxième sac que tenait Jay.

\- S'il te plait oui.

Draco sortit sa baguette et fit rétrécir le sac pour le mettre dans sa poche. Jay leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est de la triche.

\- Je devrais peut-être t'acheter une baguette.

Jay enjamba son balai et tira la langue. Draco s'approcha de lui et fit mine de la mordre. Jay se recula en rigolant. Le blond enjamba son balai et ils décolèrent en même temps. Ils s'élevèrent haut avant que Nova se décide à les suivre. D'un battement d'aile il se posa sur le balai de Draco.

\- Je pensais qu'il allait voler.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Nova se mit à voler dés l'instant ou ils se mirent en route. Jay et Draco volaient cote à cote en silence tandis que Nova faisait toute sorte d'acrobatie autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment il n'en pouvait plus de rire des âneries du dragon qui sautait de balai en balai s'amusant à leurs faire perdre l'équilibre. Jay bascula un peu sur le coté et son épaule toucha celle de Draco.

Le blond était en train de savourer ce moment avec délectation. Sa journée semblait être un mauvais souvenir lointain. Il n'y avait plus rien pour ternir sa soirée. Jay était beau, Nova était un amour et même si il se dirigeait vers une forêt désertée de toute la population sorcière il avait l'impression que c'était le meilleur lieu de rendez-vous du monde. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les endroits classiques qu'Hermione et lui avaient visité. C'était original et spontané. C'était surprenant comme Jay. Leur voyage se baigna dans ce calme serein.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne.

\- Je le pensais aussi.

Ils étaient en train d'amorcer leur descente quand ils aperçurent de nombreuse personne qui entraient dans la forêt, tous déguisé les mains pleines de lampions, de lanternes ou de citrouille à l'intérieur desquelles brillaient des bougies.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de partager Nova. On peut s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

\- Bien.

Jay remonta un peu, suivit de Draco. Nova s'était de nouveau posé sur son balai. Ensemble ils s'éloignèrent des lumières. Jay avisa une petite clairière bien loin des animations des gens, ils descendirent dans sa direction.

Une fois le pied au sol Nova bondit dans tout les sens. Sa tête humait l'air et il se mit à chasser les lucioles qui éclairent d'un coup toute la clairière. Draco observa le spectacle avec fascination.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel âge il a ?

Jay qui était en train de détacher son sac se tourna vers Draco qui continuait de fixer Nova.

\- Les gobelins ont dit que ça faisait 20 ans qui l'élevait.

\- On dirait qu'il se comporte comme un gosse.

\- Vingt ans c'est jeune pour un dragon tu sais.

Draco s'avança vers Jay qui dépliait la tente en grognant. Doucement le blond entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa quelque baiser dans son cou.

\- Avoue le Jay, tu ne sais pas monter une tente.

\- C'est ça ou dormir à la belle étoile.

Draco grimaça.

\- Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir.

Draco fronça les sourcils il allait dire quelque chose quand Jay se tourna vers lui sous la douce lumière du crépuscule Draco pu voir que Jay se mordait la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis content que tu sois venu. Pardon

Draco posa son front contre celui de Jay. C'est vrai qu'il devait suivre ses changements d'humeur.

\- Montons cette tente.

Ils y arrivèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés. La tente finit d'être montée alors que la nuit était définitivement là. Ils montèrent celle de Nova beaucoup plus rapidement. Le dragon quant à lui avait craché des flammes pour allumer un feu à l'intérieur d'un cercle de pierre qu'il avait consciencieusement ramené sans que Jay ne le demande. Draco agrandis le sac qu'il avait transporté, Jay étala une couverture au sol et s'y allongea en soupirant.

\- Tu peux vider le sac.

Draco s'exécuta et découvrit que le sac étais remplis de bonbon, il versa tout sur Jay qui explosa de rire.

\- C'est notre repas ?

\- Oui, je l'ai préparé avec amour. Fais-moi honneur.

Draco s'assit à coté de lui et ouvrit un paquet, il s'empara d'un bonbon qu'il déposa contre ses lèvres, ensuite il se pencha vers celle de Jay pour partager sa sucrerie. La langue du brun caressa le bonbon puis ses dents et enfin il mordit dedans. Leur machouillage se transforma très vite en baiser gourmand. Jay leva les mains pour les passer dans les cheveux de Draco. Leur baiser fut coupé par la tête de Nova qui passa entre eux. Jay se redressa en riant tandis que Draco repoussait le dragon. Le brun ouvrit un énorme paquet de bonbon et Nova se positionna devant lui bouche grande ouverte, Jay versa le contenu du paquet à l'intérieur. Le dragon referma sa gueule et une douce lumière rouge brilla dans sa gorge. Il faisait fondre les friandises. Ils passèrent la soirée à manger des bonbons et à plaisanter sur les frasques de Nova. Ils firent une compétition de vol contre le dragon et perdirent tout les deux, grillèrent des marshmallow au dessus du feu et échangèrent leurs bonbons en s'embrassant encore et encore.

Draco fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Jay. Le brun s'en saisit et ouvrit le cadeau avec lenteur. Il en sortit une petite boite carrée, Draco la prit et la déposa au sol.

\- Lumos.

Une douce lumière jaillit de la boite, elle prit la forme d'une pleine lune aux tons roses. Jay écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une lampe de chevet, la couleur change en fonction de tes émotions, pour t'apaiser.

Jay passa sa main sur la lune et la lumière se troubla légèrement, la couleur vira à un bleue pâle extrêmement doux.

\- Cette couleur c'est quoi ?

Draco fit un mince sourire et attira Jay contre lui.

\- Que je suis doué pour offrir des cadeaux.

Le brun se mit à rire puis ouvrit la lettre à l'intérieur se trouvait deux places pour le match de quidditch Angleterre/Japon. Jay ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Draco la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il l'a referma et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que ce match et dans plus d'un an.

\- Oui.

Jay voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Draco l'en empêcha en capturant ses lèvres.

\- Ne dit rien, parce que pour moi on y sera. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Avant que la couleur de la lune ne se mette à changer Jay murmura un « nox » contre les lèvres de Draco. Le blond ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il savait qu'il venait de faire un grand pas en avant et c'était un miracle que Jay n'ai juste pas déchiré les places. L'un comme l'autre voulait y croire. Jay entoura le cou de Draco de ses bras.

\- Merci.

Le brun se détacha de Draco et ramassa en silence tout les paquets de bonbons qu'il rangea dans le sac. Le policier le regarda faire conscient qu'il venait peut-être de mal jouer son cou. Il ne savait toujours pas comment gérer le comportement de Jay, il hésitait entre le tourner vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ou de juste prendre ses affaires et partir pour calmer son énervement. Au lieu de ça il resta bêtement planté sur la couverture. Jay éteignit le feu et alluma aussitôt sa lampe torche. A coté de lui Nova brillait de toutes ses constellations. Jay se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas parler dragon ou serpent. Il se dirigea vers la tente de l'animal et l'ouvrit.

\- Allez l'ami, au lit.

Nova avança vers lui et leva la tête pour lécher le menton de Jay. Il braqua ses yeux verts en direction de Draco qui détourna le regard face aux deux pierres précieuse qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Le dragon entra dans sa tente sans demander son reste. Draco se leva à son tour et ramassa la couverture qui était au sol. Il allait choisir de secouer Rouge quand ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans la main de Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu es fatigué ?

Draco se tourna vers Jay et il finit par comprendre. Le brun était gêné, terriblement gêné et il venait de se laisser gagner par une sorte de timidité attendrissante. Draco releva son visage et plongea dans les yeux bleus d'Evans.

\- Non.

Alors Jay lui fit le plus beau des sourires et le cœur de Draco rata quelque battement. Il découvrait tout un tas d'autre expression de Jay et ça le rendait fou de désir pour lui. La phrase qui suivit mit fin à presque tout ses doutes.

\- Moi non plus.

Jay entraîna Draco sous la tente. Il ne se soucia pas un seul instant de la fraîcheur qui y régnait parce que son corps était brûlant. C'était une tente deux places, rien à voir avec une tente de sorcier effectivement. Ils étaient dans un espace restreint et Draco remercia intérieurement Jay d'avoir insisté sur ça. Le brun attacha la lampe au dessus d'eux et s'empara du cadeau de Draco qu'il ralluma. Le blond en profita pour éteindre l'autre lampe et dés qu'ils furent plongés dans cette semi-obscurité Jay se jeta sur ses lèvres avidement. La lune brillait d'une intense couleur rose. Draco était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il sentait tout son sang affluait vers le bas de son corps. Ses mains se perdirent sans attendre sous le haut de Jay qui se contentait de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco. Le brun était tout en retenu et le policier trouvait son attitude charmante.

Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres et celle de Jay vint la retrouver. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, suçant et léchant leurs lèvres, caressant leurs bouches en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Enfin les mains de Jay passèrent sous le haut de Draco qui avait gardé sa cape de sorcier, d'un geste vif de la main il s'en débarrassa et sans quitter la bouche de Jay la jeta sur le coté. Le brun rigola doucement contre ses lèvres. La salive de Jay était délicieusement sucrée et Draco se doutait qu'il devait avoir le même goût. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de dévorer sa bouche mais du se décider à rompre leur baiser pour récupérer de l'air. Draco se redressa un peu et observa le visage de Jay. Il avait l'air perdu, ses paupières mis-closes, ses cils papillonnant au dessus de ses beaux yeux bleus et ses pupilles dilataient en disaient long sur tout le plaisir que lui avait procuraient les lèvres de Draco. Le blond passa son pouce sur les chaires meurtris et rouge de Jay et le garçon lui décocha un autre de ses sourires attendrissant.

\- Encore, Draco, embrasse moi encore.

Les mots de Jay étaient des murmures qui se décochaient comme des flèches contre sa poitrine. Draco ne se fit pas prier il se mit à poser de léger baiser sur la peau de Jay. D'abord ses tempes, puis sa joue, son menton. Ensuite il descendit contre son cou. Il suça sa peau à ce niveau là, lécha le parfum salé du brun. Jay remonta son bassin et ondula pour se coller au corps de Draco, ce dernier gémit en sentant l'érection de Jay se frotter à lui. C'était beaucoup trop. Il se redressa pour se mettre à genou et sa tête cogna contre la lampe.

\- Merde !

Jay se tordit de rire, bientôt suivit par le blond. Draco déboutonna sa chemise sous les yeux gourmands et rieurs de Jay qui cessa très vite quand les premiers carrée de peau blanche se présentèrent sous ses yeux. Draco avait ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Jay et ce dernier s'agita en dessous de lui, frottant encore plus sensuellement leurs sexes, séparés par trop de couche de vêtement au goût de Draco. Jay profita du moment où le policier se débarrasser de son haut pour en faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent vite torse nu et se regardèrent longuement. Chacun imprimant le corps de l'autre dans leurs esprits, savourant chaque détail. La peau parfaitement imberbe de Draco, celle piqué de quelque grain de beauté de Jay, la ligne de poil brune pour l'un, blonde pour l'autre.

Draco caressa Jay, ses doigts débutant contre ses clavicules avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur ses têtons pour les griffer légèrement. Le blond pouvait voir le torse de Jay se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration saccadé. Il avait envie de le prendre maintenant, sans attendre, sans poser de question, sans préliminaire ou autre baiser qui lui ferait perdre du temps et en même temps il n'avait aucune envie que ça se termine. Il voulait passer toute la nuit, toue la vie à caresser ce corps chaud et tremblant qu'il avait sous les doigts. Il semblait si fragile sous ses doigts.

\- Draco ?

\- Jay ?

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître tu sais.

Draco cligna des yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de ça dont il avait peur ? Le blond se pencha contre lui et mordilla gentiment ses lèvres.

\- Tu as intérêt. Parce que si tu le fais je te pourchasserais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Jay entoura son cou de ses bras et répondit au baiser avec plus d'ardeur encore.

\- Les flics ça ne sait jamais laisser le boulot au boulot…

Draco voulut rétorquer mais Jay l'en empêcha en occupant sa langue avec la sienne. Les mains du brun appuyèrent sur le torse de Draco et il le fit basculer pour se retrouver allonger à coté de lui. Jay en avait marre de jouer, il prenait les choses en main. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer et intima d'un regard à Draco d'en faire de même. Quand enfin ils furent nus, ils se tournèrent pour se faire face. Emmêlant leurs jambes, collant leurs bassins et leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Jay gémit contre les lèvres de Draco et ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de son odeur, de ses soupirs et de la moiteur de sa peau. De nouveau Draco reprit le dessus et se décida à continuer sa course de baiser sur le corps brûlant de Jay.

Sa langue parcourut avec une intensité sulfureuse l'épiderme frissonnant du brun. Tout son corps bouillonnait de plaisir, il n'était plus que râle et soupir. Le muscle humide de Draco se promenait sur sa peau comme une divine torture et ses doigts se perdaient avec le même destin. A chaque fois le contact de Draco contre lui, lui tirait de doux gémissement et enhardissait le blond dans sa folle descente. Le blond déposa son visage contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Jay et comme un signal le brun écarta les jambes pour lui laisser de la place. Les lèvres de Draco ne savait plus ou se poser, lui-même ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Sa langue décida à sa place et vint lécher le sexe de Jay dans toute sa longueur.

\- Aaahh !

C'était le seul bruit dont il avait besoin pour savoir qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Draco amena sa main contre la queue de Jay et commença à le branler doucement tout en léchant ses testicules, faisant rouler ses boules contre ses lèvres avant de faire de nouveau voyager sa langue sur sa chaire. Jay écartait encore plus les jambes et soulevait son bassin en murmurant son prénom. Totalement grisé par la voix du brun Draco remonta la tête et lécha le gland de Jay avec assurance. Savourant sur sa langue son goût salé. Tout en faisant d'autre va et viens il suça le bout de sa queue puis se décida à le prendre totalement en bouche. Il souleva ses épaule et avala avec délice le sexe de Jay, de sa langue il étala sa salive contre la peau du garçon, il pouvait sentir sa queue pulser à l'intérieur de sa bouche et débuta de long va et viens afin d'avaler plus encore le sexe de Jay. Pompant et léchant sans discontinuer, creusant ses joues, aspirant son membre dans la cavité humide qu'était sa bouche. Les murmures de Jay devinrent très vite des cris guturaux.

\- mmhh ! Aaahh ! Dra…Dracooh…Je…je vais..mmhh

Draco comprit parfaitement le message mais ne se résolut pas à s'arrêter. Sucer Jay était beaucoup trop excitant pour qu'il se stoppe et l'idée qu'il vienne dans sa bouche le faisait durcir encore plus. Jay se cambra violemment sous lui et Draco sentit son sexe trembler dans sa bouche avant que son palais soit arrosé de sa semence. Le blond s'empressa d'avaler chaque jet de sperme et prit tout son temps avant de relâcher le sexe de Jay de ses lèvres.

\- Draco…draco…embrasse moi.

Le blond remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Jay et obéis aux ordres du brun, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de ce dernier qui s'empressa de lécher ce qu'il avait avalé. La tête de Draco tourna face à ce baiser mouillé, Jay se frottait de nouveau contre lui et Draco n'en pouvait plus de ne pas s'attarder sur son propre sexe. Tout en l'embrassant avidement, sa main tâta sa veste pour y chercher un tube de lubrifiant. Jay ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa bouche une seule seconde et Draco n'en avait pas non plus envie. Comme si tout l'oxygène résidait dans le corps du brun. Quand enfin il trouva l'objet désiré il rompit le baiser et lécha la joue de Jay avec appétit.

\- Tu es délicieux…

\- Alors dévore-moi.

Draco s'allongea sur le coté et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant, Jay s'allongea dans la même posture collant son dos contre son torse. Draco passa son bras sous son corps et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Il se mit à parcourir sa nuque de baiser, le caressant du bout des lèvres et de la langue. Il était sur que toute sa salive avait disparut sur le corps de Jay. S'évaporant sous sa chaleur. Ses doigts trempés descendirent contre les fesses de Jay qui s'allongea un peu plus sur le ventre, il releva sa jambe et Draco glissa un premier doigt contre son trou. Les mouvements de bassin de Jay en disaient long sur son envie pressante mais Draco avait décidé de ne pas y répondre avec trop d'empressement. Son index le pénétra avec une lenteur qui frustrait le brun. Draco le doigta avec parcimonie jusqu'à ce que Jay se mette à grogner pour lui dire d'en faire plus.

\- On est pressé chaton ?

\- Hann Draco…

Le blond retira son index et revint le pénétrer avec deux doigts. Cette fois-ci il fouilla méticuleusement l'intérieur de Jay, tournant et retournant ses doigts en lui. Allant et venant dans des gestes précis, jusqu'à ce que la pulpe de ses doigts touche enfin le point qu'il voulait arrachant un profond soupir à Jay.

\- Là ! Ouiii…encore.

Draco entreprit d'agacer la prostate de Jay encore un peu avec ses doigts mais l'attente devenait insupportable. Dés que l'anneau de chaire se resserrait contre sa main il imaginait le même genre d'effet sur sa queue.

\- Mhhhh…Prend moi ! Maintenant !

Le policier retira ses doigts prestement et frotta sa queue contre les fesses de Jay. Il était à deux doigts de jouir sans rien faire et serra les dents pour calmer ses ardeurs. De sa main libre il tint sa queue pour l'appuyer contre l'anus de Jay. D'un coup de hanche il pénétra abruptement le brun qui se contenta de gémir de plaisir. Draco mordit amoureusement son épaule tout en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les chairs brûlantes de son amant. Tout l'intérieur de Jay avalait sa queue avec force, l'emprisonnait et le serrait douloureusement. C'était délicieux, les gémissements et les soupirs de Jay étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotiques. Draco releva la jambe du brun et commença à le pilonner avec force.

Il n'avait plus le loisir d'être doux ou aimant, il voulait plonger dans le corps de Jay avec ardeur. Il voulait être puissant à l'intérieur de lui, le remplir de tout son corps. A chaque coup de rein son gland frappé la prostate de Jay et à chaque fois ce dernier lâchait son prénom dans un cri. La bouche de Draco étouffait chacun de ses râles contre la peau de Jay. Collant ses lèvres sur son cou ou dans ses cheveux. Ils suaient tout les deux et leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Jay savourait la présence du sexe de Draco en lui, son corps se tendait sous les vagues de plaisir que le blond lui procurait. Il se sentait fondre de bonheur, tout son corps réclamait ses caresses et ses baisers.

\- Ahhnn Jay ! C'est trop bon d'être en toi !

Jay ne put que répondre par des gémissements. Il était de nouveau dur. Encore une fois la queue de Draco tapa contre le point culminant de son désir, les coups de buttoir du blond se faisaient plus brusques, plus sec et rapide. Il était au bord de l'explosion et Jay aussi. La main de Draco qui soutenait sa jambe s'empara de sa hampe et ce seul contact fut suffisant pour le faire jouir une seconde fois. Il se contracta avec force et dans la foulée il sentit Draco l'inonder de son sperme, c'était divin. Draco ramena sa main trempée de semence contre le torse de Jay et ce dernier mélangea ses doigts aux siens. Ils restèrent dans cette position pour reprendre leur souffle. Jay sentit le sexe de Draco mollir contre ses fesses et avec lui le résultat de sa jouissance glisser contre ses fesses. Il frissonna de froid et de plaisir. Draco bougea pour le forcer à se tourner afin qu'il soit face à face. Jay emporta les duvets avec lui pour couvrir leurs corps. La couleur de la lune brillait d'un rouge sombre.

Jay ferma les yeux mais ne se priva pas d'embrasser la peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres.

\- Rassure moi Jay…maintenant je suis quelqu'un ?

\- Je crois que ça se peut.

Draco embrassa la chevelure bouclé de Jay en souriant. Puis il se mit à rire. Jay ouvrit les yeux et se mit sur un coude pour l'observer avec effarement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai fais ça dans une tente…On a fait ça dans une tente de moldus.

\- Oh je vois. C'est trop désuet pour un Malfoy, excusez moi monsieur de ne pas avoir de palace à disposition.

Le ton de Jay était ironique mais il souriait franchement. Draco répondit à son sourire avec autant de joie.

\- Non c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Jay reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Inconsciemment ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans le collier de ce dernier, quand ses doigts glissèrent sur le losange il se mit à le fixer avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux. Draco avait basculé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Jay savait parfaitement que si il posait la question il romprait ce délicieux moment. Mais quelque chose en lui en avait envie. De cette même manière qu'il aimait détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans sa vie, il voulait détruire ce moment. La main de Draco coupa court le fil de ses pensées en venant récupérer le losange de nacre.

\- Je devrais peut-être l'enlever.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jay se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé avec un peu trop d'empressement.

\- Je veux dire…c'est joli. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à porter des bijoux.

\- Normalement je ne le suis pas. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'Harry.

\- Ah.

Jay caressa le pendentif du bout des doigts et tout en faisant ça il se mordit la lèvre, retenant une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Draco se redressa d'un coup et observa le visage de Jay. Il avait prit un air froid et sérieux et Jay se sentit écraser par le regard d'acier du blond.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je le retire ?

\- Non. Il est très beau. Je ne veux pas…

\- Tu ne veux pas me blesser oui, j'ai bien compris.

Draco écrasa de nouveau sa tête sur le matelas en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire parler de ça.

\- Je veux bien en parler Jay. La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est que tu fasses preuve d'autant d'égard pour moi. Je suis un adulte, pas un gosse qui à perdu son jouet favoris.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- J'aimerais juste que tu te montres un peu plus égoïste…

Jay ferma les yeux et se serra encore plus contre Draco qui accepta son étreinte.

\- Tu peux le garder Draco. Tu peux garder tout ce que tu veux d'Harry.

Draco fit tourner Jay pour voir son visage et le scruta avec inquiétude. Le brun baissa les yeux mais ne s'arrêta pas de parler.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas égoïste, mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je le suis maintenant. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de garder quelqu'un rien que pour moi qu'en cet instant. Je veux juste rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi. Je suis désolé de vouloir rester.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu dis ça comme si c'était un crime.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jay et l'attira contre lui. Il se mit à embrasser son front puis ses pommettes et le jeune homme se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- Je crois que je suis aussi égoïste que toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me fais.

\- On peut remettre ces questions à plus tard.

\- D'accord faisons ça Jay.

\- Draco ?

\- Mh.

\- Merci

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être toi…et désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jay. Tu me vas très bien.

Jay ne répondit rien. Jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Draco devienne régulier il garda sa réponse entre ses lèvres et quand enfin il fut sûr que son amant dormait, il répondit dans un murmure :

\- J'espère.

Il repoussa le sommeil de toutes ses forces pour profiter du corps chaud et doux qui respirait contre lui. Puis il se laissa envahir par la fatigue et s'endormit sans faire de rêve.

.

.

.

A suivre


	21. Pulsions

PULSIONS

.

.

.

Ce fut de douces caresses qui réveillèrent Draco Malfoy. Des caresses qui lui firent penser que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé de cette façon. La main de Jay se baladait agréablement sur son torse, ses doigts faisant de doux cercles contre sa peau. Draco bougea un peu mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Bientôt les doigts furent rejoins par des lèvres et il soupira d'aise.

La main entreprenante de Jay glissa le long de ses cotes et Draco frissonna légèrement, les lèvres du jeune homme embrassait son cou, sa clavicule et son épaule en baiser désordonné. Bientôt ses doigts vinrent frôler son membre déjà durcit par le plaisir procuré par ces caresses matinale. Draco ramena son bras engourdis par le corps de Jay contre son dos et l'attira à lui.

\- Bonjour…

\- Mhh…

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage encore endormi de Jay. Il se tourna un peu et approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme qui s'empressa de venir les capturer. Draco étouffa ses gémissements contre la langue de Jay dont la main faisant à présent de franc aller-retour sur sa queue. Celle de Draco se contenta de venir caresser les hanches puis les fesses de Jay, ensuite il se colla à lui pour que leur membre entre en contact.

-…Draco…

Le policier s'enivrait d'entendre son prénom susurrer par Jay. C'était la plus douce des musiques. La main de Jay joignit leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre mais très vite le plaisir lui fit faire des gestes maladroit. Draco se décida à l'accompagner et tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre il appuya de meilleures caresses sur leurs queues. Jay répétait encore et encore son prénom, entrecoupé de baiser et de léchouille sur son menton et ses lèvres. Il releva sa jambe pour la passer contre la hanche de Draco et entoura sa nuque de ses bras, le blond savoura tout le poids du jeune homme contre lui. Jay ondulait du bassin avec ferveur et tirait à Draco des râles étouffés.

Draco n'en revenait pas de le voir si gourmand, si pressé mais il en était plus que satisfait. Comme si toute la retenue dont Jay avait fait preuve depuis le début s'était envolé pour toujours. Comme si Draco était la seule chose importante à laquelle il voulait s'accrocher. L'empressement et les mouvements brouillons de Jay le transportaient de bonheur. Il voulait profiter de chaque soupir, chaque murmure, chaque griffure du brun. Il tenta de ralentir ses mouvements sur leurs membres mais une supplication de la part de Jay l'en empêcha. De nouveau il vint dévorer ses lèvres avec appétit, la langue de Jay était brûlante, délicieuse, pleine de promesse que Draco aimait croire.

Jay fut le premier à jouir et la brûlure de sa semence entre les doigts de Draco et contre leur ventre emporta le blond dans ce même tourbillon de désir incontrôlé. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre respirant lourdement et transpirant à grosse goutte. Jay ramena ses mains contre le torse de Draco et soupira.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut vivre ici éternellement.

Draco avisa la couleur de la lune qui avait pris une teinte rose et bleue et il se mit à sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas de douche.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je sens mauvais.

Draco plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Jay, celui-ci sentait toujours cette douce odeur de bois brûlé. Jay n'attendit pas de réponse et se redressa. Draco observa la courbe de son dos, les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale et sa peau luisante de sueur. Malgré l'inconfort Jay trouva le moyen de remettre son pantalon et enfila un pull. Dés qu'il ouvrit la tente le froid du mois d'octobre s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Merde Jay ! Ferme ça !

Jay explosa de rire et il ouvrit la toile en grand pendant que Draco ramenait tous les duvets sur son corps. Quelque chose poussa Jay et atterris lourdement sur le corps de Draco qui poussa un autre juron. Il entendit les sifflements aigus de Nova. Le blond laissa apparaître le haut de sa tête et croisa les yeux intensément brillant et vert du dragon. Ils étaient encore plus beaux et plus chatoyant qu'avant. Draco les observa avec curiosité, puis il poussa Nova et se redressa lui aussi pour enfiler un pull. Jay avait jeté ses pieds sur l'herbe froide et mouillée et observait l'extérieur. Nova bougea et plongea sa tête entre le bras et le torse du brun. Draco se tourna vers la lampe lune pour l'éteindre et constata avec amertume que la couleur avait virée au gris sombre. Jay était triste. Draco éteignit la lampe et se dirigea vers Jay, il entoura son torse de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait le premier novembre Draco ?

Draco embrassa son cou.

\- On va sur les tombes des défunts. Tu veux aller sur la tombe de ton parrain ?

\- Non. Je ne veux plus voir de tombe. Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment prendre une douche.

\- Enfin tu fais preuve d'idée brillante.

Jay rigola.

\- En fait j'ai volé cette idée à un blond qui ne sait faire preuve d'aucune modestie.

\- Ça semble être un blond de qualité.

\- A l'égo surdimensionné.

\- C'est aussi un gage de qualité.

\- C'est bon je me tais.

\- Non Jay. J'adore quand tu parles.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais Nova siffla à sa place.

Jay laissa le soin à Draco de tout replier d'un coup de baguette. Et au lieu de repartir en balai ils transplanèrent immédiatement, tous les deux collés à Nova qui grondait de plaisir.

Aux yeux de Draco ils passèrent un week-end parfait. Ils ne quittèrent pas une seule fois l'entrepôt de Jay. Dés qu'il arrivèrent chez le brun, ils sautèrent dans l'immense baignoire et refirent l'amour tandis que Nova chassait les taupes du terrain vague.

Ils mangèrent devant la télé et Jay initia Draco au film d'horreur teinté d'humour. La nuit ils s'allongèrent dans la bibliothèque et Draco lut à haute voix tous un tas d'histoire pendant que Jay s'endormait sur ses genoux et Nova sur le ventre du brun. Leurs dimanches fut encore moins productif. Ils restèrent au lit à s'embrasser, somnoler, se caresser, baiser et dormir. Jusqu'à ce que Draco trouve la force pour s'en aller.

\- On se voit demain soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas maintenant que j'ai obtenu tes fesses il est temps que je passe à autre chose…

Draco observa avec dédain le visage de Jay se décomposer. Mais le brun retrouva vite contenance.

\- C'est vrai quand tu en as sauté un, tu les as tous sauté.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis Draco embrassa Jay une dernière fois.

\- Demain soir c'est loin.

\- Malfoy tu deviens niais. C'est une image horrible.

\- Ta gueule Evans.

Le brun enlaça le blond avant de le laisser partir. Jay suivit Draco du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il transplane à l'extérieur. Dés que Nova sentit le départ du policier il courut vers Jay.

\- Tu es bien vieux frère !

\- Je crois oui.

\- L'étranger est bon pour toi.

\- Et je suis mauvais pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Nova sent.

\- Ah bon ? Dis-moi ce que tu sens alors.

\- Sur toi, je sens la peur, la tristesse, la mort. Sur lui je sens la peur, la crainte, la joie.

\- Tu n'as rien de bon à dire sur moi ?

\- Je suis bon pour toi.

\- Nova…

\- Bientôt Harry.

Le pouls de Jay s'accéléra et Nova se mit à mordre sa cheville avec tendresse. Les nerfs de Jay lâchèrent et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

OoooOoooO

\- Comment c'était ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Oh Draco, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ton week-end avec Jay ?

Draco fit un petit sourire en coin à Hermione et cette dernière gloussa.

\- C'était surprenant.

\- Oui je me doute bien. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

\- J'espère. Mais c'est vraiment rapide aussi. Je crois que Jay s'inquiète de ça.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il te cède du terrain facilement.

\- Parce que je suis un argument de taille à moi tout seul.

\- C'est plutôt une question d'alchimie non ?

\- D'alchimie ?

\- Oui toi et Jay ça a était rapide mais c'est peut-être parce que vous vous attiré comme deux aimants sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tu dis que Jay est un garçon toujours sur la défensive mais il n'a pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'il s'ouvre à toi. Et tu fais la même chose Draco.

\- Probablement. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais c'est comme si il était tombé du ciel juste pour moi. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire tourner la tête.

\- C'est un comble de penser qu'une personne existe juste pour toi tout de même. Mais tu as l'air heureux Draco. Plus heureux que quand tu étais avec moi.

\- J'étais heureux avec toi. Pas de la même façon c'est tout.

Hermione grappilla en souriant les quelques feuilles de salade de son assiette. Draco la regarda faire et se sentit soudainement envahir par la tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De ?

\- De t'avoir mentis pour Harry.

\- Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas ?

\- Hermione…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Draco. Tout le monde aimait Harry. Mais notre amour n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour le retenir. Peut-être que George à raison en disant qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il soit mort. Mais si nous n'avons aucune tombe ou se retrouver ça me serait insupportable. Pendant un moment je me suis même demandé si je ne devais pas me jeter un propre sort d'oubliette pour l'effacer de mon esprit. Mais Harry c'est presque toute ma vie Draco, si je l'efface lui, j'efface beaucoup trop de chose. Je voudrais juste le voir.

Draco ferma les yeux il était sûr que sur son visage se lisait la même envie. Lui aussi voulait le voir, juste pour comprendre, juste pour être sûr qu'il pouvait vivre autre chose.

« Au final Draco ça sera toujours ton choix. »

Les mots de Jay résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit. Si il retrouvait Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passerait. Est-ce qu'il s'enfuirait de nouveau. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de discuter. Ça c'était les possibilités si Harry était en vie et quelque part en bonne santé. Mais si Harry n'allait pas bien, si il était mourant. Draco ne choisirait pas Jay. Il se mordit les lèvres face à cette constatation. Si Harry lui demandait son aide, il serait incapable de refuser. Et peut-être que Jay s'effacerai sans demander quoi que ce soit. Parce que Jay semblait résigner à ne pas être heureux. Il semblait avoir accepté que le bonheur était une chose auquel il n'avait pas droit. Jay était un garçon beaucoup trop triste et désœuvré mais Harry lui transformé sa tristesse et son désarroi en colère.

Draco se massa les tempes. Que ça soit Jay, Harry , Hermione ou lui ils étaient tous incomplet. Mais Draco ne voulait pas blesser Jay. Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Harry.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer à square grimmaurd.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Draco avec effarement.

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir pour y entrer par l'intermédiaire du ministère. En plus Hermione je doute qu'on me donne le feu vert pour une investigation surtout que l'endroit a été acheté dans la légalité la plus totale.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il faut y entrer de façon totalement illégale ?

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Draco tu peux m'avoir du polynectar ?

Draco détourna les yeux.

\- Non. Non je ne te dirais pas que pour accéder au laboratoire il te faut un mot de passe.

\- Oh c'est vraiment dommage.

\- N'insiste pas Hermione je ne te dirais pas que ce mot de passe est en rapport avec Dumbledore.

\- Tu es vraiment incorruptible comme brigadier.

\- Je ne te parlerais pas non plus des heures de repos des gardes qui ont lieu vers 1h du matin. Ne comptes pas sur moi Granger.

Hermione leva les mains en signe de résignation.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu voulais que je reste tranquille Draco.

\- Bon sang Hermione, il fallait vraiment que tu sois une Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais pas pu être une Serdaigle !

\- Tu m'aurais trouvé beaucoup moins chiante et ça n'aurait pas était drôle.

Draco se leva et fit disparaître les restes de son repas.

\- Hermione au moindre problème…

\- Je te préviens. Je sais, je suis aussi très intelligente ne l'oublie pas.

\- J'ai l'impression de déteindre sur toi.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose.

Draco embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et repartit dans son bureau. Il avait encore plein de chose à faire jusqu'à ce soir. Il s'y afféra avec un sérieux appliqué, trop pressé de boucler son travail pour rejoindre Jay.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco allongea son bras sur le coté droit du lit et le trouva vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un coup. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller il sortit de son lit et avança d'un pas rapide vers son salon. Jay se trouvait dans sa cuisine avec sur lui seulement son pantalon. Il se tourna en entendant Draco et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai fais du thé ? Pardon, je me suis permis de faire du thé.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux en rigolant. Il mit fin à la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et embrassa Jay qui répondit avec joie à son baiser.

\- Tu t'es levé tôt.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a des gens qui travaillent. Et je ne bosse pas dans le centre de Londres.

Draco enlaça la taille de Jay en souriant.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te trouve un travail au ministère ?

\- Et puis quoi encore, j'achète une laisse pour que tu me la mettes autour du cou ?

\- Mmmh quelle couleur tu aimerais.

Jay se mit à embrasser son cou.

\- Gris…c'est bien gris. Comme tes yeux.

Tout en disant ses mots le brun descendit le long du corps de Draco pour finir à genou en face de lui. Le blond glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jay pendant que celui-ci s'empara du sexe tendu de Draco avec sa bouche. Le blond profita des délicieux coups de langue prodigué contre sa peau en gémissant. Jay avala sa queue avec dextérité, enduisant tout ce qu'il avait en bouche de salive, puis il se retira faisait râler Draco de frustration. Le blond baissa les yeux pour plonger dans les deux billes bleues et scintillantes de Jay. Son sexe rouge et gonflé reposant contre la joue du jeune homme.

\- Draco…baise moi la bouche.

La demande de Jay le terrassa de plaisir. Jay ouvrit la bouche devant lui et Draco amena son sexe contre sa langue. Il tint sa queue entre ses doigts et frotta son gland contre le muscle humide de Jay avant de le pénétrer. Les lèvres de Jay se serrèrent autour de sa bite et Draco attrapa la tête du brun. Il donna quelque coup de hanche et pouvait sentir la gorge de Jay se détendre pour accueillir plus profondément encore son sexe en lui. Les mains du brun s'agrippèrent à ses fesses. Draco bascula la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. A chaque fois que sa queue sortait de la bouche de Jay ce dernier avançait sa tête pour la reprendre en lui. Draco obéissait rudement aux suppliques de Jay, il baisait sa bouche avec force. Le brun n'avait plus aucune inhibition. Sa langue était un fouet qui torturait le sexe de Draco avec délice. Sa bouche était une prison de chaleur et de plaisir. Il trembla de tout son long en jouissant entre les lèvres de Jay, il écarta sa tête et le reste de sa semence se perdit sur le visage du brun qui ferma les yeux. Jay se releva et s'empara d'un chiffon pour nettoyer son visage mais Draco lécha sa joue avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est pervers Draco.

\- C'est ton deuxième prénom ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Tu peux m'appeler sensuel.

\- C'est ça oui…

Draco récupéra la serviette et essuya de lui-même le visage de Jay qui lui tiré la langue. Il allait s'en emparer de nouveau quand son téléphone portable sonna. Jay s'éloigna de lui en levant les mains. Draco le regarda partir en direction de la chambre puis décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- Chef…les aurores ont fait une descente au _Fire Bird_ !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et faillis vomir son cœur.

\- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se précipita dans la chambre Jay avait finis de s'habiller. Il se prépara rapidement.

\- Un souci ?

\- Rien qui ne m'empêchera de te voir ce soir.

Jay sourit il embrassa Draco sur le front et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il transplana.

Draco resta immobile un instant. Jay n'était jamais curieux de son travail, c'était une différence énorme par rapport à Hermione qui se mêlait de tout à chaque fois. Draco se promis de mettre le sujet sur la table peut-être que Jay parlerais de son boulot aussi. Il transplana.

Garett et Beverly se trouvait dans son bureau. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la jeune fille mais il ne l'a renvoya pas pour autant.

\- Comment est ce que vous l'avez su ?

\- Parce que je suis resté au bureau quasiment toute la nuit. J'ai discuté avec Samuel qui prenait un café et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient reçus l'ordre de faire une descente dans un bar étrange. Je n'ai eu le nom du bar que ce matin.

\- On a des indices sur des gens arrêtés ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les aurores ne veulent rien nous dire.

Draco soupira lourdement.

\- Je vais voir Samuel. Restez ici.

Draco parcourut les étages du ministère. Arrivait au département des Aurores il constata que c'était la folie. Cependant il ne tarda pas à trouver Samuel, celui-ci avait le visage rouge de colère mais il se détendit quand il vit Draco.

\- Par Merlin Malfoy tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'éclairer.

Draco sentit une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa colonne. Samuel le traîna dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

\- Tu viens pour le _Fire Bird_ c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je viens d'apprendre que vous y avez fait une descente. Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Pour quelles raisons ?! Mais c'est à toi de me le dire ! C'est toi qui trafique avec son propriétaire.

\- C'était un indic mais je n'ai pas mis les pieds au Fire Bird depuis longtemps. Quel rapport est ce que ça a avec moi ?

\- Tu es allé interrogé Alen Stuwart et tu t'es fais attaquer n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Par des hommes de Rosmond.

\- Sauf que sur places il y avait aussi des hommes masqué.

Draco serra les lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les moldus ont ces trucs, des caméras de surveillance je crois qu'on appelle ça comme ça. Et elles nous sont parvenues. On y voit très clairement des hommes masqué entrer dans le bâtiment de Stuwart. Après plus rien l'image est coupée.

\- Il y avait combien d'homme masqué ?

\- Deux.

\- On vous a fait faire une descente dans un bar sous prétexte d'avoir vu deux hommes masqué ?

\- Oui et aussi pour éclaircir le fait que Stuwart avait disparus.

\- Vous pensiez qu'il était derrière cette attaque ?

\- Non…on pensait qu'il s'était fait enlever. Pourquoi est ce que tu es allé voir Stuwart ?

\- Parce que je le soupçonnais d'être en lien avec Selice.

Samuel ouvrit de grands yeux figé par une exclamation silencieuse.

\- Et il te l'a confirmé ?

\- Je pense que l'attaque était une preuve suffisante. Selice était une indic de Rosmond, Samuel. Que les hommes de Rosmond nous attaque en était une preuve parfaite et que Stuwart disparaisse dans la cohue était une preuve tout aussi suffisante. Mais tu viens de me dire que pour vous Stuwart était la victime.

\- Je l'ai dis parce que c'est ce qu'on nous a dit. Apparement ça ne plais à personne que Stuwart ce soit volatilisé. Mais si tu penses que Stuwart était en lien avec la pègre ça change tout. Ce bar le Fire Bird qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ?

\- Un patron qui met son nez dans toutes les affaires. Samuel qui est ce qui vous a dit que mettre les pieds dans ce bar était une priorité ?

\- Le sous directeur du ministère de la justice magique Yann Keley. Draco on a rien trouvé là bas. Quand on y est allé le lieu était vide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était juste un bar miteux. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles des fauteuils en mauvais état. On a fait venir les meilleurs briseurs de sort mais rien. Pourtant on était sûr en pleine nuit d'y trouver quelque chose mais que dalle. La seule chose sur laquelle on a mit la main c'est une boite avec des masques.

\- Vous avez essayé de mettre les masques sur vos visages ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils étaient clairement ensorcelés. Ils sont en ce moment en train d'être analyser.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le rapport des analyses ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Draco ?

\- Oui Samuel ?

\- Stuwart c'est pas la vrai raison n'est ce pas ? On s'est juste fait manipuler ?

\- Honnêtement Samuel, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais c'est bizarre d'envoyer des Aurores juste pour un avocat. C'est encore plus bizarre que l'ordre vienne d'en haut. Peut-être que le propriétaire du _Fire Bird_ en sait plus que n'importe qui. Mais l'imprudence et l'incompétence de Keley viennent de faire fuir un gros poisson.

\- Mais toi tu peux le trouver ! Tu as rencontré le propriétaire.

\- Oui et il savait qui j'étais. Si j'y retourne je trouverais au mieux un bar vide au pire quelqu'un prêt à me tuer.

\- Cette histoire c'est de la folie. Et Selice…jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle fasse partie du mauvais cotés.

\- Et tu penses que je me sens comment…C'était ma coéquipière après tout.

\- Je suis désolé Draco.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Draco salua Samuel et quitta le département des aurores. Une fois dans son bureau il s'écrasa dans son fauteuil sous le regard alarmé de Garett et Jones.

\- Ils ont capturé Rouge ?

\- Non.

Beverly s'assit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Votre attachement pour Rouge Beverly me laisse pantois.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement mauvais. C'est vrai qu'il à l'air malveillant mais je suis convaincue qu'il doit avoir de bonne raison.

\- Peu importe les raisons il a réussit à piéger des aurores.

\- Comment pensez-vous qu'il à fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai réellement envie d'aller vérifier par moi-même. Les aurores ont trouvé des masques. Le temps qu'on ait des résultats je peux bien faire un tour là-bas. Le bar est toujours sous la surveillance des aurores.

\- Alors je viens ! S'écria Beverly.

\- Je viens aussi chef !

Draco soupira mais ne refusa pas.

* * *

OooOooO

L'allée des embrumes en pleine journée ne ressemblait à rien. Elle avait l'allure d'une rue peu avenante ou toutes les boutiques semblaient totalement désertées. Et c'est ce qui s'était sûrement passé, tous le monde avait déserté. Devant le petit escalier qui menait à l'entrée du _Fire Bird_ se tenaient deux aurores. L'un d'eux salua Draco avec respect.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

\- C'est bon Al tu peux m'appeler Draco je ne suis plus ton supérieur.

\- Désolé je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je suppose que vous voulez entrer.

\- C'est interdit ?

\- Non. Après tout c'est aussi un peu votre affaire.

L'aurore ouvrit la porte et Draco pénétra dans le long couloir, Beverly et Garett à sa suite. Les murs étaient rêches, il n'y avait plus rien de charmant dans le lieu. La décoration était sale et vieillotte. Draco entra dans la pièce principale. C'était comme Samuel l'avait dit. En piteux état.

\- Chef vous avez vraiment bu un verre ici. On dirait un taudis pour drogué.

\- C'était un taudis pour drogué Garett.

Beverly se dirigea vers le bar et se pencha au dessus. Des bouteilles et des verres brisés s'amoncelaient derrière le bar. Les fauteuils étaient déchirés et renversés. Draco grimpa immédiatement les escaliers et monta dans le bureau. La pièce était vide il n'y avait plus d'armoire, plus de meuble plus de fauteuil. Draco avisa l'endroit ou devait se trouver le miroir du Rised. Il y avait bien un miroir, mais ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait vu.

\- Il y a un truc.

Draco se tourna vers Beverly, elle avait les bras croisés autour de son ventre.

\- Il n'est pas vide ce lieu chef. Il y a un truc.

Draco fit le tour de la salle avant de se placer une nouvelle fois devant le miroir. Il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit le masque. Garett entra enfin dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les deux policiers regardèrent Draco mettre le masque de serpent sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux le décor changea. Le bureau était de nouveau propre, de nouveau bien rangé. Les fioles étaient encore là, les fauteuils parfaitement soignés. Et dans le miroir en plus de son reflet il y avait quelqu'un d'assis derrière lui. Draco se tourna vivement mais dans le bureau il n'y avait que Jones et Garett qui attendait fébrilement que quelque chose se passe. Il reporta son attention sur le miroir la silhouette qui était derrière lui se tenait à ses cotés à présent.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir Corbeau.

\- Et toi tu es en retard Serpent. Qui aurait cru que tu finisses par vendre Rouge…

\- Je ne l'ai pas vendu. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

Corbeau croisa les bras derrière lui et pencha la tête.

\- C'était une sacré surprise tout de même de voir tous ces aurores débarquer. Heureusement que Rouge est un professionnel, tu aurais du voir comment tout son personnel fut compétant dans la gestion de cette crise.

\- Rouge n'était pas là hier soir ?

\- Rouge est très occupé Serpent.

\- Si tout le monde était là quand les aurores ont débarqué comment ont-ils fait pour ne rien voir ?

Corbeau tapota son masque au niveau de son front.

\- Tu as fait toutes les salles ? Réfléchis Serpent.

\- Ce n'était pas un sortilège de protection…Que va devenir le _Fire bird_ ?

\- Il rouvrira tôt ou tard ces portes. Mais pas maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai une question Serpent. Qui a vendu le _Fire Bird_ ?

\- Vous saviez que vous avez était filmé ?

\- Mh Timotee devait se charger des caméras, mais nous étions masqué alors quel intérêt.

\- On vous accuse d'avoir enlevé Stuwart. Yann Keley vous accuse.

Corbeau partit dans un immense fou rire. Il se plia en deux sous le regard ahuris de Draco

\- Corbeau ?

\- Tu sais que tu es un des rares à ne pas être venu te faire enlever la marque Serpent. Voilà une différence important entre toi et Keley.

\- Keley est un mangemort !

\- Mh. Rouge voulait juste que je te dise d'être prudent. Soit prudent Draco. Keley ne te laissera pas filer si facilement et si tu te mêles des affaires d'Ouros et lui non plus ne te laissera pas filer. Tu ferais mieux de laisser les grandes personnes s'occuper de tout ça.

\- Tu parles de toi Théodore ?

Corbeau se redressa d'un coup et Draco sourit derrière son masque. L'homme au masque d'oiseau recula un peu.

\- « Le serpent ne perdit jamais plus de temps que lorsqu'il consentit à recevoir les leçons du corbeau. » Fais comme tu veux Malfoy. Après tout c'est toi le gendarme et nous sommes les voleurs.

Corbeau s'éloigna et sortit par la porte du bureau qui se trouvait dans le reflet. Draco retira son masque et se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce insalubre.

\- Keley est un mangemort !?

\- Même si c'était le cas nous n'aurons rien pour le prouver, il a fait enlever sa marque. Soit il est sous polynectar de façon constante soit c'est un très bon sorcier doué en métamorphose.

\- Pendant 7 ans tout de même. On ne peut pas parler de ça aux aurores.

\- Non on ne peut pas.

Draco rangea son masque dans sa cape.

\- Sortons d'ici.

\- Chef, c'est la fumée n'est ce pas ? Il ya quelque chose qui nous fait halluciner. Je le sens.

Draco se tourna vers Beverly. Il repensa à la vision de son père et à la boisson d'Orion qui l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Un briseur de sorts brise les sorts mais si les aurores ont bu ou inhalé un des produits de Rouges ils pouvaient très bien être dans la même hallucination que Draco. Cette même hallucination qu'ils avaient en ce moment et qui disparaissait avec le masque.

\- Je pense que c'est ça aussi. Oui. Quand ils découvriront que les masques les font passer au travers cet endroit sera fouillé de fond en comble. Mais je pense qu'on a était les premiers à voir le message du miroir.

\- Nous n'avons rien vu chef. Vous avez parlé tout seul.

Draco avisa Garett mais ne répondit pas. C'était probablement vrai.

Une fois au ministère Draco trouva un message de Samuel le prévenant que l'analyse des masques avait été effectuée et qu'il pouvait écouter le rapport avec lui. Draco abandonna Garett et Jones et se présenta une nouvelle fois devant le bureau de Samuel. Son ancien bureau.

A l'intérieur il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Keley. Samuel avait l'air vraiment contrarié de l'avoir ici aussi et Draco en fut content. Son ancien coéquipier restait une valeur sure. Draco s'assit dans un des sièges à disposition et fixa l'analyste. La jeune femme sortis un masque de lapin.

\- C'est une prouesse vous savez ce masque. C'est une pièce rare. Je parierais qu'ils sortent des forges des gobelins, il est en étain mais ensorcelé pour lui donner la dureté de la pierre.

\- C'est le seul ensorcellement ?

\- Non absolument pas. C'est un objet qui empêche toute tentative d'occlumencie e de légilimencie. Et c'est étrange mais il est plus enclin à vous affaiblir aussi.

\- Affaiblir comment ça ?

\- Et bien il ferme l'afflux de magie d'une certaine manière. Mais il y a aussi une sorte de force primordial qui je crois joue sur la perception et l'esprit. Ce masque c'est comme une drogue.

\- Et c'est dangereux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelque chose qui fasse rendre accro. Ce masque est juste un moyen de tenir quelqu'un à sa merci. Mais je me trompe peut-être, toutes les drogues sont dangereuses.

Draco doutait fortement que ces masques là soit dangereux. Mais celui de Rouge n'était pas destiné à rendre faible. Il était destiné à rendre fort. A faire croire qu'on était puissant et capable de tout. Le masque de Rouge était un danger autant pour les autres que pour Rouge lui-même sans doute. Il en avait entendu assez. Le _Fire Bird_ ne délivrerait plus de secret et Rouge non plus sans doute il ne lui restait plus que Keley et Ouros. Le sous directeur se dirigea vers lui dés que Draco se leva.

\- Brigadier Malfoy, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au _Fire Bird_ ?

\- Oui. Il y a un miroir que vous seriez ravis d'étudier. Il montre l'avenir.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Que je serais bientôt ministre.

Keley pinça ses lèvres et Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Malfoy, vous avez beau être dans les petits papiers de Kingsley je reste toujours votre supérieur. Votre second était une indic pour la pègre rien me dit que vous n'en faites pas vous aussi partis.

\- Effectivement rien ne le dis mais ne vous en faites pas je réunirais pour vous les preuves que je suis blanc comme neige.

Draco ne laissa pas Keley riposter, il s'était déjà trop donné en spectacle si il continuait de discuter avec lui il finirait par avoir un mot de travers et le sous directeur se mettrais à lui faire vivre un enfer. Il sortit prestement du bureau et décida que tout ce manège avait trop duré.

\- Jones qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Il me semble que vous êtes toujours suspendue.

\- Chef ?

Draco fouilla dans son tiroir et sortis des dossiers sans intérêt.

\- Il vous reste une semaine, vous pourriez l'utiliser à meilleur escient que de traîner ici. Garett je vous mets sur le dossier du vol de l'herboriste Rayance.

\- Chef ! Il y a mieux à faire que de se concentrer sur un putain d'herboriste.

\- Je vous prierais Garett de surveiller votre langage, nous avons mis beaucoup de dossier de coté juste pour Rosmond et Selice, il est clair que Travers est derrière tout ça.

\- Vous ne…

Beverly posa sa main sur le bras de Garett et l'intima de se taire d'un regard.

\- J'ai le droit de me promener ou bon me semble ?

\- Evitez de vous mettre dans le pétrin. Jones ?

\- Oui chef ?

\- Essayez d'apprendre la définition du mot discrétion.

\- Bien chef.

\- Je te raccompagne.

Garett et Jones sortirent du bureau de Draco sans un regard pour leur chef. Dehors Garett se tourna vivement vers Beverly qui pianotait sur son portable. Elle lui tendit l'appareil et Garett secoua la tête.

 **Je vais suivre Keley.**

Garett effaça sa phrase et se mit à écrire.

 **Pitié ne fais rien de dangereux.**

Jones l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et récupéra son portable. Quand elle disparut dans la foule Garett fulmina de devoir s'occuper de l'herboriste. Il aurait préféré régler l'affaire des leprechaun.

.

.

.

A suivre


	22. L'argent et le plomb

L'ARGENT ET LE PLOMB

.

.

.

\- Il est grincheux le plus souvent mais c'est vraiment un maître formidable.

Hermione se mit à rire et essuya la larme qui coulait au coin de son œil.

\- Jamais je n'aurai cru entendre quelqu'un dire du bien d'un gobelin.

\- J'avoue qu'au départ c'était vraiment une plaie de travailler là-bas, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe à Gringrott pour les sorciers mais à la fonderie on est un peu traité comme des moins que rien.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu y travailles ? Demanda Draco.

\- Parce que c'est époustouflant. Et j'ai appris énormément de chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

Jay leva les yeux et fit tourner son verre de vin en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Comme se débarrasser d'un cadavre.

Draco se mit à rire et resservit du vin à Hermione qui ne se privait pas de rigoler à gorge déployait. Le blond embrassa la joue d'Evans.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te faire arrêter.

\- Seulement si c'est toi qui m'attrapes.

Hermione observa Draco et Jay qui se regardait amoureusement et toussa pour se rappeler à leur présence. Draco détourna le regard et jeta un œil vers l'entrée du restaurant ou il se trouvait.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de George ?

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

\- George ?

\- Oui George Weasley il tient un le magasin farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Jay fronça les sourcils et s'agita nerveusement Draco serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Jay, ne t'en fais pas je t'assure que George est un type bien.

Jay se pencha vers Draco.

\- Je sais qui est George Weasley, n'est ce pas le frère de celui qui travaille dans le pub de pré-au-lard.

\- Jay, dit Hermione, Ron et George sont très différent. Je suis désolée de ce qu'a pu te dire Ron. George est vraiment gentil tu verras.

\- Quand on parle du loup.

Hermione se tourna et Jay se colla à Draco pour regarder George entrer. Le blond profita de ce moment pour respirer l'odeur de bois de Jay. George se pressa dés qu'il les vit et s'assit à coté d'Hermione. Il passa sa main au dessus de la table et fit un immense sourire à Jay.

\- Bonjour Jay ! Je suis George Weasley, j'ai appris que tu avais eu la malchance de rencontrer mon frère et bien maintenant tu as la chance de me rencontrer moi. Je vais effacer tout tes malheurs.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à faire une remarque quand le rire de Jay inonda la pièce. Le brun attrapa la main de George sans cesser de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, siffla Draco.

\- Non c'est vrai, toussa Jay, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est nul.

\- Draco est jaloux que mon charme ravageur te fasse de l'effet.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à George.

\- Un charme follement aidé par l'amortentia.

\- C'est ça Hermi dévoile mon secret au monde entier.

\- Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne George, lâcha Draco.

\- Jay viens à mon secours, dis leur que toi aussi tu en as utilisé.

Draco se tourna vers Jay qui était devenu bien silencieux.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de te dénoncer tout seul, il fallait que tu craches le morceau pour moi aussi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et George explosa de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas…

\- Qu'est ce que tu croyais Draco. Tu es trop beau pour que je te garde juste avec mes beaux yeux.

Hermione rejoignit George dans son fou rire. Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Bon de toute façon si ça n'avait pas été toi ça aurait été moi.

Jay lui fit un immense sourire avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- D'accord on a compris que vous étiez deux psychopathe fais pour être ensemble. Dis moi Draco comment se porte les criminels en ce moment ?

\- Pose cette question à celui se trouve à coté de moi.

Jay le regarda faisant mine d'être profondément choqué.

\- J'ai ramené l'orange que j'avais volé, pourquoi tu continues à ne pas me croire.

\- Je suis méfiant depuis que tu m'as appris que je viens d'être ensorcelé par un philtre d'amour.

\- C'est moi le philtre d'amour Draco.

Le blond étira ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Bon Hermione je crois qu'on gêne, que dirais tu de poursuivre cette soirée en tête à tête avec notre chagrin.

\- George je veux bien un tête à tête avec toi mais revois ta façon de proposer des rencards.

George se mit à rougir vivement sous le regard éberlué de Draco et Jay.

\- Qui est ce qui vient de se faire ensorceler maintenant, susurra Jay.

Et tout le monde repartis dans un fou rire.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco et Jay marchaient main dans la main, devant eux George et Hermione se disputaient gentiment à propos de leurs desserts.

\- Tu as vraiment de chouette amis.

\- Donc j'ai bien fais d'insisté ?

\- Oui…mais si j'avais dit non, tu m'aurais piégé.

\- Et prendre le risque de te voir fuir, sûrement pas.

\- Draco, c'est si important pour toi que je vois du monde ?

\- Non pas du monde. Je ne veux pas que tu vois n'importe qui, tu risquerais de te faire draguer plus que moi et je devrais me battre contre trop de gens. En fait j'aurais du te garder caché aux yeux de tous.

Jay pouffa.

\- Je crois que ta vision est biaisé, je suis très banal tu sais.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Draco s'arrêta et tourna Jay pour l'avoir en face de lui.

\- Tu penses que je fais une erreur. Tu me regardes comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je n'ai pas perdu la tête Jay, tu m'attires énormément, tu me plais. J'aime tes petits secrets, ton cotés mystérieux et au-delà de ça j'aime ta façon de rire et de parler. Tu penses que tu n'es pas fait pour rencontrer des gens pourtant regarde comme tu as facilement engagé la conversation avec Hermione et George, comme si tu les connaissais. Je crois que tu es fait pour être appréciait. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de dresser des murs.

\- Je sais ce que tu attends de moi Draco. Mais ça je ne peux pas. Je sais pourquoi tu es patient, tu vois que je te regarde comme si je ne te méritais pas mais tu ne te demandes même pas pourquoi ? Tu veux tout savoir de moi et tu fais semblant de te contenter de ce que je te donne. Un jour tu te réveilleras en te disant que c'est quand même hallucinant que tu ne saches pas ou j'ai vécu, quel était le nom de mon parrain et toutes ses choses que toi tu m'auras déjà dit plein de fois.

Draco releva le menton de Jay et l'observa tristement.

\- Est ce que c'est si douloureux Jay ?

Le brun cligna des yeux et se força à ne pas verser de larmes.

\- Oui…c'est douloureux Draco. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis faible, terriblement faible. Et le jour ou je te dirais tout, le jour ou tu finiras par tout découvrir tu te rendras compte que je suis la personne la plus sale qui existe dans ce monde. Et tu me détesteras Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes alors ne me force pas à parler.

Draco enlaça Jay et le serra contre lui.

\- Je veux tout savoir Jay. Je veux que tu me racontes ta vie. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Je te promets que je ne détesterais pas.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir Draco.

\- Je la tiendrais celle-là Jay. Je suis aussi faible que toi quand tu es là. Tu essaies de rompre avec moi en fin de compte ?

Jay se mit à rire contre le cou de Draco.

\- J'essaie, de toute mes forces. Mais je suis nul pour ça on dirait. Je suis désolé.

\- Et moi je ne le suis pas. Rentrons d'accord.

\- Oui…

Draco fit transplaner Jay chez lui. Dés que leurs pieds atterrirent dans le salon de Draco ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Draco ne perdit pas de temps à entrainer Jay dans sa chambre.

\- On a abandonné George et Hermione…

\- Ils s'en remettront.

Draco fit tomber Jay sur le lit et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements. Jay promena ses mains sur le corps de Draco avec autan de zèle, il souleva le haut du blond et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Draco interrompit leur baiser pour retirer le peu de vêtement qui lui restait. Sitôt nu il s'empressa de se coller contre Jay. Leurs érections se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et ils restèrent serrés comme ça sans bouger. Jay écoutait avec attention les battements du cœur de Draco. Sa seule pensée cohérente étant qu'il pourrait sûrement dormir sans problème juste avec ce son. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie mais son esprit embrumé par le plaisir rappelait à son corps qu'il avait soif d'amour et de caresse. Jay se redressa pour se mettre au dessus de Draco.

Il tendit le cou pour venir l'embrasser profondément. Il se nourrissait de ses baisers, revivait sous les mains de Draco qui parcouraient son corps. Pianotaient sur son dos et descendaient contres ses fesses. Jay voulait que son plaisir soit interminable. Il implora en gémissant Draco de ne pas jamais s'arrêter. Le blond attrapa fermement ses fesses et Jay frotta son sexe contre celui de son amant. Une des mains de Draco s'échappa pour venir se perdre entre leurs bouches. Jay s'empara de sa langue des doigts du policier, il les lécha et les suça avidement sous le regard intense et brûlant de Draco. Le blond descendit ses doigts humides et massa l'anus de Jay avec douceur, le jeune homme se tortilla comme une anguille, il remonta légèrement sur le corps de Draco pour lui laisser une meilleur marge de manœuvre. Draco caressa l'intimité de Jay puis le pénétra de ses deux doigts. Jay grogna contre ses lèvres puis étouffa ses gémissements en mordillant le cou de Draco qui continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts à l'intérieur de Jay.

-Draco, Draco…

Jay poussa la main du blond qui le faisait se tordre de plaisir. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin d'un lien, de sa chaleur, de sa force et de son sang. Jay se redressa, souleva ses fesses et chercha à frotter le sexe de Draco contre son trou. Il réussit en partis puis supplia d'un regard Draco pour qu'il l'aide. Le blond tint sa queue et de son autre main appuya sur les hanches de Jay qui s'empala sur le sexe du blond. Il n'alla pas doucement, il fit s'enfoncer Draco en lui avec une certaine sauvagerie et se déhancha avec autant de passion. Jay attrapa les mains de Draco et les ramena au dessus de la tête du blond, ils mélangèrent leurs doigts et leurs langues tandis que Draco levait les fesses pour pénétrer avec force Jay. Son sexe écarté les chairs de Jay, dévorait son intimité, pousser à l'intérieur de lui et Jay avalait cette queue qui lui brûlait les entrailles et le rendait fou de désir.

Aucun d'eux n'était tendre, ils étaient comme deux bêtes assoiffés se rassasiant du plaisir de l'autre. Ils avaient chacun des mots à dire, des phrases à former mais elles mouraient toutes dans leurs râles, leurs souffles et leurs baisers. Draco frappait au fond de Jay, maltraitant sa prostate avec une fièvre nouvelle. Comme si le corps de Jay était fait pour lui, comme si tout son être devait uniquement contenter Draco. Le blond lâcha les mains de Jay, qui se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et glissa les siennes sur ses hanches pour donner le rythme à leurs coups de bassin. Il avait envie d'être violent, il avait envie de lui faire mal. Il écarquilla les yeux sous ses pensées étranges, Jay le fixait et Draco y lut le même désir, la même envie enivrante de se blesser pour mieux se retenir. Il captura ses lèvres et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, au milieu la langue de Draco se coupa et bientôt leurs baisers se parfuma du goût métallique de sang. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Draco pour éjaculer en Jay, il se cambra violemment sous son dernier coup et s'empara rapidement du sexe de Jay pour le branler. Le jeune homme s'éparpilla entre leurs ventres dans un cri qu'il ne retint pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le torse de Draco.

Le policier ramena la couverture sur leurs corps tremblant et embrassa les cheveux de Jay. Il allongea le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet et Jay souffla un merci contre sa peau. Draco voulait discuter. Il avait envie de lui poser des questions, d'approfondir leur discussion. Il cherchait encore quoi dire quand le souffle de Jay se fit plus léger. Il avait finis par s'endormir. Draco soupira et entoura l'épaule de son petit ami. Il ferma les yeux et joua avec son pendentif jusqu'à se laisser emporter à son tour par le sommeil l'esprit remplis de question.

* * *

OooOOOooO

.

Jay Evans travaillait à la fonderie depuis un peu plus d'un an. Et depuis qu'il y travaillait seulement trois personnes étaient mortes. Un gobelin qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver devant la gueule d'un dragon et s'était fait brûler. Un sorcier qui avait aidé au soulèvement d'une cuve et avait chuté pour être retrouvé mort bien plus bas, quant au troisième il avait juste succombé à une allergie aux métaux. En soit la fonderie avait plutôt une bonne sécurité et les incidents étaient rares. Il ne survenait que durant les mauvais jours. Et aujourd'hui si Jay avait lu dans la marre de son thé il aurait pu voir que ça allait être un mauvais jour. Mais ce matin Draco Malfoy lui avait fait du chocolat.

\- Evans !

Jay observa Cassius courir vers lui.

\- Cassius combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas courir ici.

\- Beaucoup trop de fois. On nous demande au dernier niveau.

\- Pour remplacer un dragon ?

\- Non nettoyage d'hiver pour les salles de charbons.

\- Oh.

Jay rangea son chiffon et suivit Cassius. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait plus rien avec lui le blond était devenu extrêmement froid. Ce n'était pas comme si Jay ne s'y était pas attendu, mais ça lui brisait tout de même un peu le cœur. Cassius avait été son premier ami à la forge, son premier vrai contact après la prison, il avait remit les pieds dans la réalité un peu grâce à Cassius et l'avait remercié avec moins d'égard que le blond. Jay mentirais si il disait qu'il ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir traité de cette façon. Mais Cassius ne l'avait pas acculé, il n'avait pas posé de question et Jay le remerciait intérieurement pour ça.

Une fois devant la plateforme Cassius tendit la main à Jay pour l'aider à monter et le brun lui sourit. Ils accrochèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité et Cassius se tourna vers lui.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais pas t'ignorer Jay. C'est juste que je t'aimais vraiment bien. Mais je me suis rendu compte que notre amitié me manquait. Ça me fais chier de ne pas te parler.

Jay lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Ça me manque aussi. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot aussi. Je suis désolé Cassius je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- C'est bon c'est oublié, on rep…

\- ATTENTION !

Jay et Cassius n'eurent rien le temps de faire que sous leurs yeux tomba une énorme coulée argentée. Le métal liquide et fumant coula sur trois hommes qui fondirent immédiatement, emportant dans leurs chutes une grosse partie de la plateforme. Le mécanisme fut dévoré par le métal en fusion et la plateforme céda ne tenant plus que sur un rail et tomba dans un énorme fracas. Le gobelin qui tenait la manette glissa et sa tête percuta le treuil éclaboussant de son sang Jay, Cassius et les deux autres hommes qui étaient attaché sur la même barre qu'eux. Le reste de la plateforme se mit à prendre de la vitesse. Jay qui se trouvait le plus proche du mur se jeta sur une des barres de protection, il la frappa du pied.

\- JAY !

Jay suivit le regard paniqué de Cassius, au dessus de leurs têtes la cuve qui contenait le métal en fusion, tourna paresseusement, il pouvait voir des gobelins tenter de calmer deux géants qui bougeaient dans tout les sens. Personne n'avait fait attention à la cuve d'argent qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur eux. Jay frappa encore plus fort la barre et elle se détacha dans un « clanc » sonore. D'un coup il la planta entre les anneaux des railles et fit ralentir d'un coup sec la partie de leur passerelle. Mais déjà les pinces du treuil pliaient la barre.

\- SAUTEZ ! Saute Cassius ! Saute PUTAIN !

Cassius détacha sa ceinture et sauta, suivit de l'autre homme. Ils s'agrippèrent aux parois tranchantes du mur et réussirent à se mettre à l'abri sur une des passerelles de secours.

\- Je suis coincé !

Jay regarda l'homme qui se trouvait le plus prés du vide. Cassius voulut revenir en arrière mais une énorme coulée de métal passa juste devant ses yeux. Jay lâcha la barre et sauta en direction de celui qui était bloqué. Sa ceinture s'était emmêlée, Jay s'empressa de tirer dessus et en désespoir de cause frappa de nouveau la barre sur laquelle ils s'accrochaient, faisant dangereusement bouger la plateforme. L'homme finit par réussit à se détacher et sauta pour atterrir douloureusement sur une pierre qui sortait du mur. Jay n'eut pas cette chance. Le reste du métal coula sur la plateforme et il dut battre en retraite vers la pierre, il détacha aussi rapidement qu'il le pu sa ceinture. La barre lâcha et il se jeta contre le treuil. Ses mains agrippèrent les trous qui longeaient les rails ses pieds restèrent suspendue dans le vide. Il ne pouvait prendre appui sur rien du tout et ne tenait qu'à la force de ses bras. Le reste de la plateforme chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir s'écraser dans le brasier qu'il y avait en dessous de lui.

\- JAY !

Jay leva les yeux et observa avec horreur ce qui était en train d'arriver. La cuve avait continuait de rouler sur la paroi abrupte de la pierre et se préparait à tomber. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire était l'argent fondu, qui descendait doucement. Elle allait lui tomber dessus. Jay était pile en dessous. Il ferma les yeux, c'était soit se laisser tomber, soit laisser le liquide brûlant détacher sa peau et faire fondre ses os. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il sentit la main de la mort agripper son épaule, un sursaut d'horreur le fit se coller encore plus aux rails et sa joue frotta contre le mécanisme lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Le liquide tomba. Jay sentit la chaleur mordre sa peau, il hurla. Le métal glissa contre sa chaire, brûla ses vêtements puis tomba mollement tout en bas. La cuve ne tarda pas à suivre frôlant de son souffle dévastateur et bouillant le corps de Jay. Il était sur le point de lâcher quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. Trois hommes sur un balai l'entouraient. Ils le hissèrent contre celui qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Jay entoura le corps de l'homme et tomba dans les pommes.

Quand il se réveilla il était torse nu et dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une civière. Il ouvrit les yeux et au dessus de lui des gens criaient.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes un membre de sa famille ?

\- Non mais je suis brigadier et c'est mon petit ami !

\- Vous êtes là pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Faites votre boulot je ferais le mien !

\- Draco…, murmura Jay.

Draco se pencha sur lui et Jay attrapa sa main.

\- Je suis là, je suis là…

Draco retint un soupir de terreur, la joue de Jay était en sang et il pouvait distinguer les lambeaux de chairs déchiré par les chaines des railles. Son épaule et son bras avaient brunis et des cloques rouges s'étaient formées sur sa peau

-..m'emmener…laisse pas…

\- Jay, parle plus fort.

Jay ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue.

\- Pitié…les laisse pas…m'emmener.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous pourrez le voir demain ! On l'emmène à St mangouste.

\- Je viendrais te voir Jay !

Draco regarda les médicomages disparaître avec Jay et se jura de traîner cette foutue femme dans la boue quand cette histoire sera finis. Il retourna en direction des forges. Garett prenait déjà les dépositions des deux hommes que Jay avait sauvés. Cassius s'avança vers le policier.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?!

\- Si ces idiots font bien leurs boulot oui. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Garett s'avança vers lui.

\- Deux géants ont commencé à se battre, et ils ont foutus le bordel. L'un d'eux à frappé sur un des pieds du câble qui faisait avancer les cuves. Il n'a pas mesuré sa force et une des pinces à lâché, faisant tomber une cuve sur la plateforme. Résultat trois gobelins morts et quatre sorcier. Plus trois blessés. On a déjà embarqué les géants. Il ne reste que les corps.

\- Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Draco observe ceux qu'ils avaient pu récupérer, entre ceux qui avaient totalement fondu, ceux qui avaient été écrasés par la plateforme et la cuve, il ne restait presque rien. Il se massa les tempes, il fallait qu'il retourne au travail mais l'idée que Jay se retrouve à St mangouste sans lui, sans personne, le mettait hors de lui. Il se tourna vers Cassius.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui..oui, mais Jay…

\- Je m'occuperais de Jay.

\- C'est vous n'est ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Celui que Jay aime, c'est vous.

Draco étudia le visage en sueur et sale du blond. Il comprit alors tout ce qui avait plu à Jay dans ce visage. Cassius aimait Jay aussi. Draco se sentit las mais rien n'enlevait la crainte qui naissait dans son cœur. Jay lui avait demandé de ne pas laisser les médicomages le prendre. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Soudain il réalisa. Les pièces étaient petites, la nuit ils éteignaient toutes les lumières. Jay avait toujours bien dormis avec lui pourtant. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Draco retourna au ministère pour établir son rapport sur l'incident de la forge et ensuite il fut incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Jay.

Draco alla à St mangouste mais on le renvoya proprement. Jay avait été placé en soin intensif, ses brûlures étaient graves et elles se propageaient sur tout son dos. Sa joue avait été soignée et Draco pensa à Œdipe. Il aurait mieux fait de l'emmener au _Fire Bird_ . Le médicomage lui assura qu'il pourrait revenir demain matin à la première heure si il le voulait, il lui avait demandé si il connaissait un membre de sa famille et Draco leur avait hurlé dessus. Il leur avait dit que Jay était orphelin et qu'il était sa seul famille. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait toujours un oncle moldus perdu dans la nature mais plutôt mourir que d'en parler. On lui posa alors plein de question, sur les allergies, sur ses antécédents médicaux, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Jay Evans dans leurs dossiers. Draco était incapable de répondre à leurs questions. Le fait de ne rien savoir fit grimper sa peut et sa colère d'un cran. Il rentra chez lui du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas juste se glisse dans l'hôpital en pleine nuit.

Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre réaction. Jay n'était pas aux portes de la mort, il était juste brûlé, rien qui ne soit pas soignable. Mais il avait faillis mourir, il y avait eut 7 morts et Jay aurait pu être le huitième. Rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée. Qu'aurait-il fait sans Jay ? Draco se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment pouvait-il être accro à lui si vite ? Il se répondit à lui-même, il était amoureux. Il aimait Jay avec la même force qu'il avait aimé Harry. Sauf que Jay était plus accessible qu'Harry, c'était plus facile de s'accrocher à lui. Plus facile de l'aimer.

Il finit par s'endormir, plus par épuisement que par une réel envie de sommeil.

.

.

.

A suivre

Un petit message pour dire si ça vous a plu. Koeur sur vous !


	23. Cauchemars

**haruhi-kyouya** : Ah oui en ça Jay est beaucoup plus compliqué que Rouge XD. Oui mais il faut de la passion ça serait trop facile si Jay pouvait renoncer à ses sentiments en claquant des doigts ahaha. Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait grave plaisir!

Je crois qu'on touche presque à la fin les agneaux :o. Encore un peu de patience. Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser un ti message si ça vous a plu!

* * *

CAUCHEMARS

.

\- Je viens voir Jay Evans.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

La femme de la réception leva des yeux ronds sur lui.

\- Oh euh Bonjour . Jay Evans c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Draco tiqua en la voyant farfouiller dans ses dossiers.

\- Jay Evans a était placé en institution psychiatrique.

\- Pardon ? Hier il était en soin intensif !

\- Il y a eu quelques complications. Ah voici le médicomage Zabini.

Draco se tourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Le métisse aux yeux noirs toisa Draco du regard avant de lui faire un immense sourire auquel Draco répondit mollement.

\- Malfoy ! C'est rare de te voir dans les parages à croire que tu fais exprès de ne pas être blessé pour ne pas venir me voir.

\- Tu m'as percé à jour Blaise.

\- Tu viens pour quoi ?

\- Il y a eu un accident à la forge hier et un certain Jay Evans a était amené mais ta fichue collègue me dit que vous l'avez placé en soin psychiatrique.

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- T'en fais pas, on va voir ce qu'il en est.

Blaise entraîna Draco dans les couloirs de St Mangouste tout en bavassant.

\- Et c'est qui ce Jay Evans.

\- Mon petit ami.

Blaise siffla.

\- Décidément mon vieux, tes goûts sont à mille lieux de ton image.

Draco haussa les épaules et enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le service avisé. Blaise se dirigea vers une femme qui consultait un dossier et Draco le suivit.

\- Jay Evans oui, oui.

Elle fixa Draco.

\- Vous êtes suûr qu'il n'a pas de famille.

\- Son parrain est seul tuteur est mort quand il avait 18 ans qu'est ce qui vous empêche de me dire à moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Parce que pour interner un patient il faut l'avis d'un membre de sa famille.

\- Interner !? Qu'est ce que vous racontez !

\- Mr. Malfoy, soupira t-elle, Jay Evans n'a réagit à aucun de nos soins et nos antidouleurs. On a du l'opérer et le soigner à vif.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi est ce que vous l'avez placé ici ?

\- Draco ça signifie que ton Jay Evans est trop habitué aux antidouleurs classiques.

\- On a du l'amener dans ce service parce qu'il s'est mit à hurler toute la nuit. Aucune de nos potions sans rêve n'a fonctionné.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa.

\- Vous l'avez enfermé ?

\- Nous ne…oui. Mais comprenez il a commencé à devenir violent. Et si aucun de nos médicaments n'a fonctionnais c'est parce que son corps les a refusés. Votre ami est instable.

Draco serra les lèvres de colère. Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

\- Vous l'avez enfermé ! Dans le noir ! Est-ce que vous l'avez attaché !?

\- Nous avons été contraint de le faire.

\- SOMBRE IDIOTE ! Qui est ce qui vous a permis de faire ça ! Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez !

Blaise attrapa Draco par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends Draco !?

\- C'est normal que Jay hurle si vous l'enfermez, il est claustrophobe et nyctophobe Blaise ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de médicament et de potion qui ne fonctionne pas.

Le regard de Blaise s'assombrit.

\- Draco si aucun de nos soins ne fonctionne ça veut dire que son corps est trop habitué aux doses d'un hôpital, ça veut aussi dire que ce qu'il prend est largement plus fort. Draco ça veut dire que Jay est un drogué. Et ce qu'il prend doit être artisanal et non contrôlé. C'est un camé !

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux sur Blaise. Mais la femme se dirigea vers eux.

\- Ecoutez vu que vous êtes la seule personne qui soit venus pour lui. Jay Evans n'est pas connu de nos services, il a un compte oui mais nous n'avons rien sur lui. Soit c'est un drogué qui vient juste de refaire surface soit…

\- Soit c'est un sorcier qui ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Et qui a vu mourir la seule personne qui comptait. Vous ne savez rien de l'enfer qu'il a vécu alors ne venez pas avec des solutions toutes faites à base d'enfermement et de camisole.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas , son corps est en train de mourir. On a détecté dans son sang une quantité élevé d'atropine. Les drogues à base de belladone et de mandragore sont prohibées et vous le savez mais là c'est beaucoup trop et il y a d'autre chose toute aussi dangereuse pour limiter les effets indésirables de la drogue, mais il s'empoisonne tout seul. Si il continue ce traitement je ne lui donne pas un an.

Draco se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. C'était impossible, impossible et pourtant ça avait du sens. Jay pouvait très bien être un drogué et peut-être que Draco était trop perdu dans son monde pour ne pas avoir remarqué une seule fois que Jay prenait quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il aurait prit ça ?

\- La raison principale semble être les cauchemars. Nous avons du l'enfermer à cause de ses cris et ils n'ont pas cessé jusqu'à ce matin. Mais ça a empirer. Il est un danger pour lui et sûrement pour les autres si il se retrouve à être en manque.

\- Faites le sortir.

\- Draco est ce que tu as entendu ?

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Faites le sortir. Si je trouve ce qu'il prend et que je vous l'amène vous trouverez quelque chose pour le soigner ?

\- Les médicaments ne font pas tout . C'est son esprit qui doit guérir avant son corps. Est-ce que vous avez déjà géré des drogués ?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous devriez nous laisser nous occuper de ça.

\- Non.

\- …

\- Si il est assez lucide pour vous dire qu'il ne veut pas rester faite le sortir.

\- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux paroles d'un drogué.

\- Annick…Si il est assez lucide pour ne pas rester on ne peut pas le retenir. Il est majeur et si il veut guérir avec l'aide d'un médicomage il doit venir de lui-même. La seule chose pour laquelle tu peux l'enfermer c'est pour possession de drogue illégale de catégorie…Bon sang je ne sais même pas dans quelle catégorie ça peut aller. Draco est ce que tu es sûr de toi.

\- Oui je le suis. Blaise fais sortir Jay. S'il te plait.

La femme fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Blaise leva la main pour la faire taire.

\- Faites le sortir Annick.

Draco signa tous les papiers qu'on lui donna pour la sortie de Jay Evans. Annick le conduisit ensuite dans la chambre ou il l'avait mis. Jay se trouvait allongé dans un lit et dans une pièce sans fenêtre, Draco fusilla la jeune femme avec un regard tellement meurtrier qu'elle recula d'un pas. Quand Draco détacha Jay le garçon se jeta sur lui et ne le lâcha plus. Ils avaient soigné sa joue et il n'y avait presque plus aucune trace de brûlure. Draco remarqua qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé le bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet gauche mais son esprit vagabonda plus sur les recommandations de la medicomage Annick.

\- Empêchait le de boire sa potion miracle . Quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco ne répondit rien et attrapa la main de Jay qui le suivit en silence.

* * *

OooOooO

Jay observa la main qui tenait la sienne. Depuis la nuit passée à l'hôpital il était dans un état second. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus de voix d'avoir trop hurlé. Mais les murs avaient bougé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et quelque chose avait gratté contre la porte, quelque chose d'horrible et de monstrueux et les voix étaient revenues. Jay secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle. Il en avait besoin parce que sinon Harry prendrait plus de place. Harry et tous ses cauchemars.

\- Il faut que je retourne à la forge. Je dois travailler.

La personne qui lui tenait la main s'arrêta et Jay se cogna contre lui.

\- Jay.

Jay leva les yeux et son regard s'enfonça dans deux océans de pluie. Des yeux froids et implacables. Jay serra les dents mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Il faut que je leur dise que je vais bien. Laisse-moi dire à Grisbil que je vais bien.

Jay tenta de convaincre celui qui lui tenait la main. Il se sentait bien avec cette main dans la sienne mais ses yeux. Des yeux terribles.

 _Bien sûr qu'ils le sont vieux frère. C'est Malfoy après tout. Je peux régler ça. Il faut que je me tire d'ici._

Jay secoua la tête et serra la main du garçon blond.

\- S'il te plait.

\- D'accord allons-y.

Le garçon blond entoura les épaules de Jay et il transplana.

Quand Jay arriva devant la forge il lâcha la main de l'homme aux yeux d'acier et courut vers l'entrée.

\- Jay…tu es sorti de l'hôpital…

\- Oui. Ils m'ont soigné, je venais juste pour voir Grisbil. Je pense que je vais poser des jours.

\- Jay…Tu…

Le visage de Cassius devint livide et Jay pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Jay se tourna vers le garçon blond qui se tenait droit derrière lui. Puis il reporta son attention sur Cassius, prés de lui arriva un gobelin qui avait la tête basse.

\- Mr. Evans…Vous êtes venus pour Grisbil.

\- Oui je dois lui dire que je ne pourrais pas travailler avec lui.

\- …Grisbil est mort.

\- Quoi ?

Jay se mit à rire.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Jay. Grisbil était au dernier sous-sol, la plateforme…elle lui est tombée dessus.

\- Non…

Jay se recula et ce fut l'homme blond qui le rattrapa. Et Jay se rappela.

\- Draco ? C'est une blague…

\- Je suis désolé Jay, personne ne pensait que tu reviendrais aujourd'hui…Mais tu nous as sauvé la vie et pour ça…

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non…NOOONNNNNN !

Jay amena ses doigts contre son visage et se griffa la peau en hurlant. Draco tenta d'écarter ses mains de son visage et Jay tomba au sol. Ses cris et ses pleurs furent si déchirant que des tas de gobelin s'approchèrent pour pleurer avec lui. Puis Draco perçut quelque chose et quand il attrapa Jay il se dit qu'il avait presque eut de la chance de ne pas se désartibuler.

Jay s'échappa de ses bras et Nova se mit à siffler affreusement fort, mais Jay ne l'écoutait pas il fonça sur la mezzanine et se mit à fouiller sa table de chevet. Sa potion avait disparut. Non, il l'avait bu.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir….pitié, pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Jay !

Draco regard avec effroi le garçon s'afférer. Jay redescendit et courut vers la trappe de la salle de bain. Nova se posa dessus et siffla.

\- Bouge de là Nova !

Il ne savait pas si il avait parlé serpent ou en anglais. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait faillis mourir. Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver des gens.

 _Totalement insignifiant vieux frère. On aurait pu mourir et on ne serait même pas allé jusqu'au bout. Je n'aurais même pas pu savoir qui m'a baisé dans cette foutue prison ! Je serais mort, et je me serais fait bouffer par le monstre du placard. Tout ça parce que je suis trop gentil. Foutue complexe du héros !Je ne veux pas mourir Evans putain ! J'ai des choses à faire ! Tu te souviens de mes mauvais choix. Je vais m'en souvenir pour deux. Remercie Draco sans lui on serait encore enfermé. Remercie le et dis lui de se tirer ! DIS LUI !_

Mais Jay ne dit rien, il poussa Nova rageusement et le dragon siffla. Jay ouvrit la trappe et descendit dans la cave.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !

Il fouilla tout les placards et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ça devenait mince. Il n'en avait presque plus. Il s'empara d'une des fioles et l'ouvrit il était sur le point de tout verser dans sa bouche quand une main l'arrêta.

\- Draco ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas boire ça Jay.

Draco attrapa les autres fioles et il remonta. Jay le suivit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais…donne la moi ! Donne la moi ! Draco j'en ai besoin.

Le brun se mit à pleurer et Draco hésita un instant.

\- Je reviens Jay. Reste ici.

Draco transplana et Jay hurla.

* * *

OooOOooO

\- Draco qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

\- Garde moi ça Hermione, cache les quelques parts un endroit que je ne connais pas. Mais pas chez toi d'accord.

Draco donna les trois fioles à Hermione et sortit du bureau. Il courut presque et arriva au niveau des équipements de la brigade, il s'empara d'une balise anti-transplanage et transplana une nouvelle fois, mais chez lui. Il trouva son appartement ravagé. Jay avait était plus rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Des fracas se firent entendre dans sa chambre et l'image qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Jay fouillé dans son armoire, il avait renversé le lit et jeté la lampe contre le mur. Il se tourna vers Draco et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper. Ses yeux étaient rouges et baigné de larmes. Draco se félicita alors intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir offert de baguette.

\- Rend la moi Draco ! Putain tu te prends pour qui ! Putain ! J'en ai besoin ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je t'en supplie. Ne la laisse pas me tuer.

Jay s'affala contre lui en pleurant et Draco le soutint. Il le laissa se baisser au sol et avança vers ses affaires en désordre, d'un coup de baguette il rangea ses vêtements dans une valise qu'il miniaturisa. Il retourna prés d'Evans et attrapa son bras pour l'aider à se lever. Il transplana encore.

Même chez lui Jay continua de pleurer en suppliant Draco de ne pas le laisser mourir. Mais malgré la douleur et l'horreur de ce qu'il faisait Draco ne céda pas. Il savait déjà ce que ça faisait de laisser tomber quelqu'un. Tout son cœur insultait la médicomage qui s'était moqué de lui. Il ne savait rien des drogués, en revanche ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas Jay tomber. Il avait toujours été un garçon inflexible, même dans les pires moments et il le prouverait. Il plaça la balise anti-transplanage dans le jardin, Nova sur ses talons lui sifflant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il jeta des sorts de protection et d'autre qui le préviendrait si Jay décidé de sortir de l'entrepôt. Il enfermerait Jay, il lui fera vivre le traitement de choc mais à sa manière. Quand il revint à l'intérieur Jay n'avait pas quitté le sol. Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et releva la tête du jeune homme.

\- Draco…tu ne vas me laisser mourir.

\- Non Jay. Tu ne mourras pas.

Jay lui fit un immense sourire et Draco ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Cette situation était intenable. Que ce serait-il passé si il n'y avait pas eu l'accident à la forge ? Jay aurait avalé une nouvelle fois cette potion pour dormir en toute sérénité avec lui et après ? Après il serait mort, il aurait même peut-être eu le sens du mélodrame et serait mort après le match de quidditch. Harry disparut, Jay mort et puis quoi encore. Draco serra les dents et essaya de chasser toutes les idées atroces qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il entoura le visage de Jay de ses mains et le garçon les attrapa.

\- Alors donne moi mes potions Draco…Donne les moi, d'accord. Et après on fera l'amour si tu veux. On fera tout ce que tu veux, je te raconterais des histoires.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Jay. Je les ai détruites. Tu vas faire sans.

Jay repoussa Draco avec force et son visage se tordit de fureur. Draco n'avait plus Jay devant lui, c'était un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Espèce de sombre con…Tu te prends pour qui pour débarquer dans ma vie comme ça et jeter ce qui est à moi ! Qui est ce que tu es ?! Oh oui le putain de grand Malfoy qui se croit tout permis.

\- Jay…

\- Rend moi ce que tu m'as pris sale voleur ! Tire toi ! Tire toi de chez moi !

Jay remonta sur la mezzanine et Draco ne le suivit pas. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la tâche. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et essaya de se souvenir des choses qu'il avait apprit sur les drogués. Il retira sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte de la trappe, il l'a détacha de ses gonds et alla jetait la porte dans le jardin. Il descendit dans la cave et fit disparaître tout les produits qui pourrait un tant soi peu servir de substitut. Nova marchait sur ses pieds.

\- Il alterne entre phase lucide, irritation et colère. Il fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, utilisera le chantage, la force et l'apitoiement. Si vraiment cela est nécessaire donner lui quelque chose de moins fort que ce qu'il prend habituellement. L'hôpital lui a déjà donné plein de chose. A ton avis Nova, combien de temps ça prendra ?

Le dragon mordilla sa cheville.

\- Tu as raison on s'en fiche du temps. Si ça prend deux ans c'est tout aussi bien n'est ce pas.

Draco sortit de la cave et écouta les sanglots étouffé de Jay. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et prépara à manger. Quand il remonta sur la mezzanine soupe en main Jay pleurait toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais du mal Draco. Je ne t'ai rien fais…je ne t'ai pas fais de mal…est ce que j'ai blessé ? Je suis désolé si c'est le cas, mais c'est pas une raison pour me punir.

Jay parlait la tête enfonça dans son oreiller et Draco s'approcha de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux humides de sueur.

\- Je ne te punis pas Jay. Les médicomage ont dit que tu pouvais mourir si tu continuais à prendre cette merde. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas tu me rendrais ce que tu m'as pris. Ce sont les médicomages qui veulent que je meurs. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait. Rien du tout, leurs thérapie à deux balles, leurs conseils foireux, leurs médocs pourris.

Jay tourna son visage trempé vers Draco et le blond continua à caresser les cheveux du brun. Puis Jay se leva et se jeta sur Draco, il commença à l'embrasser et Draco répondit au baiser. Jay lécher sa bouche comme un forcené.

\- On peut baiser Draco, je te laisse me baiser et tu me rends ce que tu m'as volé. C'est un deal. T'es d'accord, après on en parle plus. On recommencera tranquillement, ou on ne recommencera pas. Je serais pas fâché je te le promets.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et repoussa Jay. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Et quoi !? Je suis pas assez bien pour ta foutue queue, tu veux pas d'un drogué. Je vais pourrir ton sang pur c'est ça.

Jay se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu branles Malfoy, y'a des tas de poules prêt à te tendre le cul. Qu'est ce que tu ferais d'un camé !

Draco se redressa et le cœur lourd détourna les yeux.

\- Mange.

Le brun s'empara du plat et le jeta contre le mur.

\- J'en veux pas de ta putain de bouffe ! Je veux ma potion Draco ! Bouge toi le cul et file moi ma putain de potion !

Draco descendit de la mezzanine et Jay se remit à pleurer.

\- Je t'ai rien fais Draco…alors pourquoi t'es dans ma vie…pourquoi tu gâches tout. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne t'en mêlerais pas. Tu avais promis.

Draco s'affala dans les coussins de la bibliothèque et écouta les pleurs de Jay. Il écouta ses injures, puis ses promesses, puis ses supplications et ses mots cru. Mais Draco ne monta pas une seule fois. Il reçut des messages d'Hermione qui lui dirent qu'elle avait caché les fioles, il envoya des messages à Garett pour lui dire qu'il prenait des vacances. Il rigola face au mot vacance. Rien ne serait une partie de plaisir ici.

Nova frotta son museau contre sa hanche et Draco le gratta.

\- Ça sera toi et moi contre Jay.

Draco laissa les lumières allumé et au bout d'un moment Jay se tut.

OooOooO

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il aurait très bien pu les garder fermé que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il tâta dans l'obscurité tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. D'abord le mur contre son dos. Le matelas sur lequel il était assis, le plafond en forme d'escalier qui touchait ses cheveux. Puis d'une main tremblante il avança son bras devant lui et un grand coup contre la porte le fit sursauter. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à trembler. Et une voix parla.

\- Harry tu vas ouvrir cette porte mon garçon ! Je te le jure, si je t'attrape je t'étripe. Sors d'ici et prépare le petit déjeuner.

\- Hey Harry tu viens jouer avec moi. Je connais un super jeu, dés que je t'attrape je te frappe. Si tu m'attrapes je te frappe aussi. Papa Harry ne veut pas jouer avec moi.

Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles mais les voix s'insinuèrent dans son crâne.

\- TUE LE ! Tu le garçon !

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry se mit à pleurer, son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, il tira sur ses cheveux.

\- Taisez-vous, taisez-vous.

\- Tiens Harry Potter qui met le pied chez moi…qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? Un truc pour oublier c'est ça ? J'ai plein de truc pour oublier.

\- Harry mon cœur viens te coucher maintenant. Demain on ira voir Ron et Hermione ça te fera plaisir non ?

\- Vous êtes condamné à quatre ans de prison.

\- Hey Harry tu te souviens de moi. Tu peux pas m'oublier, on a passé de bon moment. T'aimais ça quand je te baisais. Ou peut-être pas vue que tu m'as tué sale pédé. Mais t'inquiète pas quand tu seras mort je viendrais baiser ton cadavre. Les morts te baisent Potter. Ahahaha ils te baisent bien !

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs Potter, je veux que tu morfles et que tu vives avec ! Tu m'entends ! Vis avec ça !

\- Pitié, murmura Harry, pitié, taisez-vous…

\- Harry ?

Harry cessa de murmurer.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon trésor, c'est moi. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir. Il fait froid dehors, mais si tu m'ouvre on aura chaud tout les deux.

Harry s'avança vers la porte et toucha du bout des doigts le loquet. Puis un énorme coup frappa de nouveau et il se recula comme un damné se cognant la tête contre le mur.

\- Ouvre cette porte Harry.

La voix douce de sa mère se transforma en râle boueux.

\- Ouvre moi. J'ai faim, j'ai tellement faim Harry. Tu m'as échappé trop de fois. Donne moi ton cou, j'ai envie de te briser les os Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'ouvres.

\- OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Et Harry hurla.

Draco grimpa la mezzanine et se jeta sur Jay. Le garçon enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et le blond se força à ne pas crier de douleur. Jay continuait de crier et Draco le secoua.

\- Jay ! Jay lève toi.

\- Ne la laisse pas me manger ! Draco ne la laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !Pitié, pitié, pitié aide moi !

Draco enlaça le brun et se mit à le bercer.

\- Je t'aiderais Jay, je te le promets, je te le promets. Shhh, tout se passera bien.

\- Tu m'as mentis….pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? Je suis désolé, si je t'ai fais du mal…

Draco serra Jay encore plus contre lui mais le brun répéta inlassablement qu'il était désolé. Le blond ne trouva pas la force de lui demander pourquoi.

Quand Jay ouvrit les yeux Draco n'était plus contre lui. Tout son corps lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Sa tête était lourde et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge semblait traverser par des millions d'aiguilles. Nova s'approcha de lui et siffla.

\- Debout vieux frère. Debout Harry.

\- Tu m'as trahis Nova…

\- Non. Je suis bon pour toi. L'étranger et bon pour toi.

Jay lécha ses lèvres sèches, il n'avait plus de salive. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et repensa à la forge et à Nova.

\- C'était toi ? C'est toi qui as fait en sorte que le métal ne fasse pas fondre mon corps ?

\- J'ai dit Harry, je suis bon pour toi. Mais tu ne me laisse pas entrer.

Jay tourna la tête pour ne plus regarder le dragon. Il avait besoin de sa potion, il en avait horriblement besoin, pour faire taire Harry, pour faire cesser les voix, pour ne plus faire de cauchemars.

 _Bien joué vieux frère. Quelle idée de ramener tout ce qui te restais ici. T'as enchaîné connerie sur connerie, si tu m'avais écouté on n'en serait pas là. On serait en train de faire la gigue au Bahamas après avoir résolu toute notre affaire. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas de partir. Parce que si il les a détruit ce fumier tu es dans la merde. On va devoir redire bonjour aux insomnies. Bonjour aux hallucinations. Bonjour aux monstres._

Son estomac se tordit d'un coup et Jay se leva d'un bond, il voulut descendre de la mezzanine mais son pied rata une marche dans la précipitation. Il faillit tomber mais Draco le rattrapa de justesse. Jay vomit contre lui. Il se remit à pleurer. Draco se débarrassa de son haut et des vêtements de Jay. Le jeune homme se laissa faire en pleurant.

\- J'ai mal, tu me fais mal Draco. Tu me fais trop mal…

\- Je sais Jay, je suis désolé.

Draco traîna Jay dans la baignoire et plongea le garçon dans l'eau. Et il commença à lui frotter le dos avec une éponge. Jay grelottait malgré l'eau chaude.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes le coup Jay, je ne te laisse pas tomber alors tiens le coup.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je vais crever de toute façon, alors autant que je choisisse comment…pourquoi c'est toi qui choisis pour moi. Toi et ta petite vie parfaite de salle gosse pourris gâté. Tu viens avec de jolis mots d'aristo, tu te prends pour le prince. J'ai pas besoin de toi Draco, j'ai très bien vécu sans toi.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Tu appelles ça vivre. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien Jay, tu te détruis tout seul.

\- Pourtant je ressemblais bien à quelque chose quand tu fourrais ta queue dans mon cul. Ça te plais plus de baiser un cadavre.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais son regard s'assombris, est ce qu'il tiendrait le coup face à autant d'injures. Il continua à laver le dos de Jay qui n'avait pas bougeait. Il enveloppa ensuite le garçon transi de froid dans une serviette et l'habilla chaudement. Il ramena Jay dans le lit et nettoya son haut et le vomit puis prépara de nouveau à manger. Quand il remonta Jay claquait des dents. Draco se mit à paniquer comme un fou. Il sortit toutes les couvertures qu'il pu trouver mais le garçon grelottait toujours. Alors Draco se glissa dans le lit de Jay, il retira les vêtements du garçon et les siens. Et il se colla nu contre lui. Il réprima avec violence l'excitation qu'il ressentait, ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Nova s'allongea sur leurs corps au dessus des couvertures et Draco put voir que sa gorge se mit à chauffer. Une douce chaleur envahit les couvertures. Draco transpirait Jay aussi, pourtant il continuait à claquer des dents et entre deux claquement il répétait des « Je vais mourir. » Draco s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla Jay n'étais plus dans le lit. Il se redressa vivement enfila un pull et un pantalon et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Jay faisait les cents pas en jogging dans le jardin. Sous la pluie. Draco fonça sur lui et lui mit une claque Jay le regarda horrifié et il se mit à courir pour s'éloigner de lui. Draco hurla et se mit à lui courir après. Jay tomba dans la boue et Draco le ramassa.

\- Tu m'as fais mal ! Tu m'as frappé ! J'ai mal ! Dracooo !

Draco le serra contre lui.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas, pardon !

Jay tenta de le repousser, il donna des coups, s'agita dans tout les sens mais le blond le tenait fermement.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ne me frappe pas ! Ne me frappe pas !

\- Je suis désolé Jay, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé !

Draco ramena Jay à l'intérieur, il retira ses vêtements et épongea l'eau du corps de Jay avec une serviette avant de le remettre au lit. Jay se tordait dans tout les sens, sont corps s'arquer dans des angles étranges. Draco le regarda horrifié, il aurait du vérifier la composition du poison avant d'entreprendre ce genre de soin. Il avait été tellement stupide de croire qu'il ferait les choses seul. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Tout ce dont il était capable c'était de serrer Jay et de lui dire que tout se passerait bien.

Pourtant ce n'était que le premier jour.

Jay finit par se calmer, épuisé d'avoir trop bougé. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'un poids parcourus de feu et lacéré par des couteaux. Il avait mal absolument partout. Draco était descendu préparer à mangé, encore. Jay ferma les yeux il eut mal, il les ouvrit, il eut mal encore. Il baissa les yeux sur la couverture et quelque chose se forma sous les couettes. Ce n'était pas son corps, ce n'était pas Nova. Il sentit des ongles griffaient sa cuisse, d'un geste brusque il retira les couvertures. Elle était là, la créature aux dents d'aiguilles et aux ongles noires, entre ses cuisses. Jay la vit ouvrir sa bouche immonde et l'odeur de pourriture fut insoutenable. La créature mordit dans sa peau et Jay hurla de nouveau.

Draco entendit Jay hurler et laissa ce qu'il préparait pour monter le voir. Le garçon s'était enfoncé dans un coin de la pièce et s'était mis en boule. Nova lui léchait les cheveux. Draco attrapa les épaules de son amant et faillis pousser un cri piteux. Jay avait les yeux révulsés. Il se mit à trembler violemment entre les bras de Draco.

\- Putain, putain…

Draco allongea Jay et Nova pesa de tout son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. De la bave se mit à sortir de la bouche du brun. Il convulsait. Draco tourna la tête de Jay sur le cotés et tenta de le maintenir, il tremblait avec tellement de violence que sa tête frappé contre le sol.

\- Reviens Jay, reviens je t'en supplie. Reviens-moi.

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps exactement cela dura. Mais au bout d'un moment Jay cessa de trembler. Le policier le remis sur le matelas et essuya sa bouche. Il s'allongea contre lui et le berça tout en écoutant son cœur battre. Draco se concentra avec force sur ce son, sur ces battements, sur cette preuve que Jay respirait et vivait encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Bientôt il se mettrait à pleurer lui aussi mais pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait été sur le point de tuer Dumbledore, pour sauver ses parents, il avait empoisonné Ron, il avait frappé Harry. Il avait été motivé pour faire toute sorte d'horreur. Motivait par la peur. Si il avait été capable de ça il pouvait faire face. II n'était plus motivé par la peur, du moins plus la même qu'avant.

Parce qu'il avait été heureux. Ça avait été court, ça n'avait pas duré plus de deux semaines, mais tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec Jay lui avait ouvert une porte qu'il pensait fermée à jamais. Celle de l'avenir. C'était exactement ce que s'était dit Draco en achetant ces places. Il avait osé espérer voir plus loin que le lendemain. Il s'était imaginé présenter Jay à sa mère, l'inviter passer des vacances en France avec lui ou même ailleurs. Il s'était imaginé passer d'autres week-end, dans des tentes, moldus ou magique. Draco avait rêvé éveillé parce que les moments passé avec Jay avaient été une bouffée d'oxygène. Il avait été joyeux, agréablement reposé en sa présence. Jay était si naturel dans sa façon d'agir, si franc, si réel. Alors peu importait le passé, il avait voulu choisir le futur.

Jay finit par s'endormir et Draco s'échappa de ses bras pour manger quelque chose. Dehors le soleil était en train de mourir et le blond craignait déjà la nuit qui se profilait. Il alluma la lumière.

Harry se réveilla de nouveau dans la pièce obscure. Comme il s'y était réveillé chaque nuit depuis la fin de la guerre. Comme il ne s'y était plus réveillé depuis presque un an. Il n'avait plus rien pour lutter, il n'y avait plus de remède miracle et les rêves venaient dévorer la réalité. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que des hallucinations, mais elle le faisait souffrir. La bête était sortie de son cauchemar pour l'attaquer chez lui. Il refit les mêmes gestes.

D'abord le mur contre son dos, le matelas sous ses fesses les escaliers renversés au dessus de sa tête. Et les coups répétés contre la porte. Et les voix. Les voix qui lui demandaient de sortir, les voix qui lui demandaient si elles pouvaient rentrer.

Celles d'oncle Vernon.

\- Sale petit morveux je te jure que tu vas sortir d'ici. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, pondu par une autre erreur de la nature. Je te jure mon garçon que tu vas tâter de mon poing dés que tu sortiras.

Celle de Dudley.

\- Hey Harry il faut que tu sortes maintenant, j'en ai pas finis avec toi. J'ai encore plein d'autres jeux marrant à te faire découvrir. On va bien s'amuser tu verras.

Celle de Sirius quelque fois. Quand tout allait trop mal.

\- Tu m'as laissé mourir Harry. On t'avait dit de rester tranquille mais comme toujours tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Je suis tellement déçu. Est-ce que tu sais ou je suis à présent ? Je ne suis même pas avec James, Lily ou Remus. Je suis perdu Harry et c'est de ta faute.

Celle de Voldemort. De Quirel, de Petigrow. Et dans ces moments là sont front brûlait tellement que c'était là qu'il commençait à hurler.

\- Tue le ! Tue le ! Tue Potter !

Celle de Ginny. La pire selon lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je n'ai plus mal. On ne voit presque rien. Je t'aime tu sais. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Celle de Jonsy.

\- Vas-y Potter, bois ça. Bois et tu oublieras. J'oublierais avec toi si tu veux. On est bien ensemble non ?

Celle du juge.

\- Vous êtes condamné pour meurtre.

Combien de meurtre à présent, combien de mort, combien de condamnation, combien d'années à Azkaban pour la suite.

Celle de Selwyn.

\- Bientôt je te baiserais Harry, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme quand on s'amusait bien. Tu as aimé ça Harry. Putain je baisais Harry Potter, le sauveur, le golden boy, celui qui a survécu. Celui qui ne fait que survivre. On s'amusera beaucoup quand tu seras mort.

Puis celle du garde ou de Dietrich, ou d'Ouros, ou de Johnny. Peu importe qui il était, il lui parlait aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Potter, je veux que tu morfles. Est-ce que tu en baves ? Oh oui tu en baves, tu pleures, tu souffres, c'est parfait. Parfait ! T'aurais du y penser avant de tuer mon frangin. T'aurais du réfléchir au lieu d'agir. Mais t'es trop con, alors tu vas vivre avec ça.

Et puis Lily.

\- Bonsoir mon cœur.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon trésor. Il va falloir sortir maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer éternellement, tu ne crois pas ? Je sais qu'il fait froid dehors, mais on peut se réchauffer. Sort, ou laisse-moi entrer. Ce n'est pas bon d'être tout seul.

Alors Harry se penchait, il voulait ouvrir à sa mère. Il voulait pleurer contre elle, et lui demander pardon d'avoir était un mauvais garçon. Il avait juste à tirer sur le loquet, rien de bien compliqué. Puis la voix s'impatientait. La voix de boue, la voix sombre, la voix à l'odeur putride.

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte Harry. Ouvre là. Tu veux que je la défonce c'est ça. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, mais je vais revenir, je suis patiente tu sais. Je peux attendre toute ta vie, je peux attendre que tu meurs. Mais ça nous rendrait service que tu fasses ça vite. J'ai tellement fin oh Harry si tu savais. Tu me fais saliver.

Et Harry criait, encore et encore. Et maintenant Jay faisait pareil. Bientôt il n'aura plus la force de se battre contre lui-même. Bientôt les visions deviendront terribles.

Draco tint Jay serré contre lui avec force. Même si il se débattait, même si il hurlait, Draco continuait de le tenir contre lui. Jay se réveillât et le repoussa violemment. Il se précipita vers le bord de la mezzanine et pendant un bref instant Draco cru qu'il allait se jeter par-dessus. Mais Jay se contenta de vomir. Il n'y avait presque plus rien dans son estomac. Quand il se retourna sur le dos c'était le goût du sang qui se répandait sur sa langue. Draco s'approcha de lui et Jay l'évita.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Le blond s'arrêta et serra les lèvres. La voix de Jay s'était enfonçé en lui comme un poignard. Le brun se remit sur le matelas et s'allongea dos à lui. Draco voulut de nouveau caresser ses cheveux mais il se retint avec tristesse. Il se leva, décidait à nettoyer ce que Jay avait recraché et décidait à le faire avaler quelque chose pour qu'il se nourrisse. Il était sur le point de descendre quand la voix de Jay brisa le silence.

\- Tu m'as frappé…

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

\- Mon oncle aussi me frappait. Et mon cousin aussi me frappait. Et mon dealer me frappait. Alors peut-être que quelque fois je le méritais. Mais là je ne le méritais pas.

Draco observa le dos de Jay, on pouvait encore y déceler quelque trace de brûlure. Il se sentit nauséeux et faillit rendre son plat de la même façon que Jay.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu te promenais presque nu sous la pluie Jay, tu étais mord de froid.

\- Tu m'as fait mal. Tu veux me frapper et me violer ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je sois faible.

Draco recula face à l'horreur de ces mots, mais Jay ne le laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es là Draco. On n'est même pas un vrai couple. On se fréquente depuis quoi…moins de deux semaines. C'est pas suffisant pour me demander en mariage. Tu es quel genre de type qui s'emballe dés qu'on lui fait les yeux doux. Te faire entrer dans ma vie était la plus grosse erreur que je n'ai jamais faite.

La colère de Draco inonda tout son être et il ne put empêcher sa voix froide de percer à travers les délires de Jay.

\- Non ta plus grande erreur c'est de t'être laisser faire bouffer par cette merde. Parce que tu prends ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir cru un instant que tu pouvais me rendre heureux et que je pouvais faire pareil. Tu as raison après ça on ne recommencera pas. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, je vais débarrasser ton corps de ce poison et après Jay libre à toi de pourrir une nouvelle fois ta vie. Mais tu es là sous mes yeux, tu souffres et ce n'est pas de ma faute mais uniquement de la tienne. Alors je vais rester, pour toi.

Jay se tourna brusquement vers lui et Draco put y lire toute la fureur et toute la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

\- Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que j'ai vécu Draco…Tout te souris à toi ! Tu es parfait, tu crois au bonheur et à la rédemption parce qu'on te baise les pieds. Ça ne marche pas comme ça pour tout le monde figure toi. Tu dis que c'est de ma faute mais tu ne sais rien du tout.

\- ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI ! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé dans ta putain de vie Jay ! Laisse moi t'aider !

\- Pourquoi… ?

Draco se figea sous le choc de cette question. Il se mit à genoux devant Jay.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre que je le fais pour toi.

Jay se détourna de lui et présenta de nouveau son dos.

\- En fin de compte ma plus grande erreur, c'est d'être né.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il se releva et fit un pas en arrière, faillit trébucher sur Nova puis descendit comme un diable les marches de la mezzanine. Il courut dehors. Il pleuvait encore, il ne faisait que ça pleuvoir. Alors ce fut au tour de Draco d'hurler. Il hurla tellement fort. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi est ce que tout était aussi difficile ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer simplement ? Pourquoi Jay était-il si mal en point ? Combien y avait-il de personne détruites dans ce monde, par la vie ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait ça pour Jay ? Par amour, par égoïsme parce qu'il reportait juste son besoin de sauver celui qu'il aimait, vu qu'il avait était incapable de sauver Harry de son désespoir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait. Si Hermione avait échoué à sauver Harry comment lui aurait-il pu le faire. Est-ce que c'était juste pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était fait pour ça.

\- Je suis doué…Je suis doué pour réparer les objets cassés.

Mais Jay n'était pas un putain de placard. Il tenta d'étouffer du mieux qu'il pu les sanglots qui secouait son corps. Il sauverait Jay et après. Après il se sauvera lui-même. Peut-être que c'était ça, sa rédemption.

Jay écouta attentivement les hurlements de Draco. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Quelque chose grattait contre le sol. Ce n'était pas Nova. Nova ne lui parlait plus. Nova l'évitait. Il y avait une autre bête qui faisait ses griffes et bientôt elle les plantera dans le corps de Jay. Elle le tirera vers l'enfer et dévorera son corps avec délectation. Jay rouvrit les yeux et la bête se présenta sous son regard. Il fit un bond en arrière. Se releva et l'animal…était-ce bien un animal ? Non c'était la mort qui venait pour lui. Jay se prit les pieds dans la couverture. Nova bondit sur lui mais c'était trop tard. Il tomba par-dessus la mezzanine et sa tête percuta le sol.

Dehors Draco pleurait toujours.


	24. Nébuleux Céleste

NÉBULEUX CÉLESTE

.

.

Draco Malfoy avait épongé le sang. Il avait soigné Jay qui avait encore vomis durant son évanouissement. Il avait eu peur. C'était un euphémisme, il avait été terrorisé. Il était rentré et avait trouvé Jay baignant dans son sang. Est-ce qu'il avait essayé de se tuer, était-il juste tombé maladroitement ? Peu importait la façon, ce qui importait c'était que lui n'avait pas été là. Il avait cédé un peu et Jay s'était retrouvé au sol. Draco s'était jeté sur lui, avait effectué les premiers soins et attendait que Jay se réveille. Ça faisait deux jours maintenant. Encore un peu et il irait à St mangouste subir le regard haineux de la médicomage et le jugement de Blaise. Encore un peu et il se résignerait à confier Jay à leurs soins la mort dans l'âme. Si Jay ne se réveillait pas. Draco se pencha sur le corps brûlant du jeune homme. Il avait installé de façon précaire de quoi le nourrir par intraveineuse. Et à présent il embrassait son front. Il caressait la plume d'oiseau du bout de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'en supplie Jay, je t'en supplie, reviens. Je suis désolé, reviens. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne le fais pas, pas toi.

Draco posa sa tête contre son torse et écouta son cœur. Il respirait, il vivait mais Jay ne criait plus. Draco allait devenir fou.

Harry était coincé dans une boucle. Une boucle de voix haineuse, de voix qui voulaient sa mort, de voix qui le suppliaient d'ouvrir. Elles le détestaient toutes. Il le méritait peut-être finalement. Il allait ouvrir la porte et se laisserait manger. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il avança ses doigts, encourageait par la voix de sa mère quand quelque chose changea. Il ne faisait plus vraiment noir. Harry cligna des yeux. Plein de petits points lumineux parcouraient le placard. Harry recula. Il observa l'endroit ou il se trouvait, c'était toujours le placard mais ce n'était plus l'obscurité, c'était la nuit. Il tourna la tête, tout le mur était parcourut de minuscules étoiles. Il était sûr de ça, c'était des constellations.

\- Nova ?

Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent, brillant dans la nuit étoilé. Nova sortis, mais ce n'était pas un dragon. C'était Harry. Nova s'approcha de lui et prit Harry dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici… ?

\- Tu m'as laissé entrer, enfin. Ou plutôt c'est grâce à l'étranger.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a presque plus rien pour fermer l'esprit vieux frère. Je te protégerais.

Harry se mit à pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas. Si j'ouvre la porte elle me tuera.

\- Tant que je suis là, tu ne mourras pas. Harry écoute.

Harry ferma les yeux et écouta. Plus personne ne parlait. Mais quelqu'un murmurait.

\- Je suis désolé Jay, je suis désolé…ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas.

\- C'est Draco ?

\- Ce n'est jamais bon d'être seul.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller Nova. J'ai fais du mal, beaucoup trop de mal. Je lui ai fais du mal. Il me détestera.

\- Mais il tient à toi.

\- Il tient à Jay…Il ne sait rien du mal que j'ai fais. Je lui briserais le cœur.

\- Si tu lui dis la vérité tu lui briseras le cœur, si tu mens tu lui briseras le cœur, si tu meurs tu lui briseras le cœur. Quelles options, vieux frère ?

\- Il faut que je disparaisse.

\- Laisse-moi te sauver Harry. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Sauve l'étranger Harry, sauve le en te sauvant toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois faire des choses encore. Tu vas me dire d'arrêter.

\- Je suis là pour toi Harry, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…parce que je l'aime.

Harry se remit à pleurer. Oui il aimait Draco, il l'avait aimé dés l'instant ou il était venu le voir à la prison. Il l'avait aimé parce qu'il avait insisté. Il avait aimé Draco parce qu'il était revenu même si il ne savait pas qui il était. Et il avait agit comme un monstre. C'était lui la bête du placard. C'était lui le dévoreur, c'était lui la pourriture immonde. Harry serra Nova encore plus contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Fais quelque chose Nova…fais quelque chose.

\- Donne moi ton esprit Harry. Je mangerais les cauchemars.

\- Je te donne tout ce que tu veux.

-C'est bon je mangerais le poison.

Nova ouvrit la bouche et cracha du feu. Il brûla le placard, il brûla le mur et la porte, il brûla le matelas et il brûla Harry.

Jay avait dit à Draco que dans le monde il y avait des dragons rares et qu'il y avait des légendes. Nova était une légende. Tout comme le phénix naît et se féconde de lui-même dans les flammes, le nébuleux céleste naît quand une étoile meurt. Quand son étoile meurt. Si Draco avait suivit les cours de Firenze il aurait appris que les étoiles suivent tout êtres de la terre, qu'il soit magique ou non. Il aurait appris aussi que l'avenir qui se lit dans les étoiles n'est qu'un infime aperçut du pouvoir de celles-ci. Que si elle le désire une étoile peut choisir quelqu'un et s'y lier. Rares sont les contes sur les nébuleux céleste mais il y a beaucoup d'histoire à propos d'étoile qui guide l'homme. La façon dont Jay l'a apprit réside sûrement plus dans les nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque que dans les histoires de Charlie Weasley. On ne voit pas une légende, on en parle uniquement. Mais Jay lui-même n'aurait su dire si Nova l'avait choisi. Si il n'était pas tombé sur cette terre par hasard. Pourtant il avait attendu, vingt ans. Vingt années sans se lier à qui que ce soit, pour enfin ouvrir ses yeux sur un jeune homme dans une forge.

Nova avait vu Harry, et il l'avait aimé dés cet instant. On peut lier quelqu'un à une étoile grâce au nom, c'est pour ça que beaucoup de sorciers donnaient des noms d'étoiles ou de constellation et la plupart du temps cela avait un impact. Si elles restaient dans l'immensité du cosmos. Mais Nova était sur terre, Harry n'avait pas de nom d'étoile. Harry était seul, désespérément seul et il l'avait choisis lui. Malheureusement Harry ne lui avait laissé aucune ouverture. Son esprit restait résolument fermé, contre sa volonté. Enfin l'étranger était arrivé. Et Nova avait sentis quelque chose de bon. Il avait attendu, patient. Et à présent Harry avait faiblis, Harry voulait ouvrir la porte, Harry était prêt à mourir, encore. Alors Nova exaucerait son souhait.

Pour mieux renaître. Pour le sauver. Il cracha de toute ses forces, les gerbes de flammes bleues léchèrent les murs, dévorèrent le tissus du matelas, embrassèrent l'espace sombre dans lequel Harry s'enfermait depuis si longtemps. Harry ouvrit la porte.

Draco qui avait toujours la tête posée contre le torse Jay le sentit brûler. Il se releva d'un coup et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Jay était rouge, en dessous de lui le tissu commencer à brûler. Draco prit sa baguette et lui lança un aguamenti. L'eau s'évapora immédiatement Draco approcha sa main et faillit se brûler. Il tourna la tête vers Nova qui restait immobile. Le dragon grondait doucement. Puis l'animal se redressa et tira Harry du matelas. Tout commençait à prendre feu et Draco du battre en retraite pour ne pas brûler. Il continua à lancer des sorts pour empêcher les flammes de ne pas détruire l'entrepôt. Nova tira Jay dans les escaliers et Draco se jeta sur son corps pour empêcher le Dragon de l'emmener.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Nova, lâche le !

Draco se brûlait les mains à tenir le corps bouillant de Jay et le dragon ne lâchait pas non plus. Il jeta un coup de griffe rageur en direction de Draco et le blond se recula. Nova tira Jay en direction de la baignoire et tourna autour du robinet. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire. Il fonça vers la baignoire et ouvrit l'eau froide. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui l'effraya. Le bracelet de cuir de Jay avait brûlé. Draco observa le tatouage autour du poignet et ne put retenir un gémissement d'une profonde tristesse. Le serpent avait le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche. Il ne bougeait pas, il se tenait fixement sur sa peau.

Le policier passa ses mains sur son visage et se retint de pleurer. Nova grondait à coté de lui. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Il plongea tout le corps de Jay dans l'eau qui s'évaporait trop rapidement. Il ajouta un sort d'aguamenti plus puissant. Il tint les épaules de Jay pour le maintenir sous l'eau, faisant fit de la douleur qui se propageait dans ses mains. Soudain Jay ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus sur Draco. Ses mains s'agitèrent dans l'eau et il se mit à griffer les bras du policier. Draco le lâcha et Jay remonta à la surface. Le brun fit basculer son corps hors de la baignoire et toussa. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes et une toux violente. Draco l'observa avec crainte. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule trempée. Jay se tourna un peu trop vite vers lui. Draco cru qu'il allait encore l'insulter, mais au lieu de ça Jay se mit à pleurer. Il se jeta dans les bras de Draco et pleura contre son torse.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco…je suis désolé, désolé…

Draco le serra dans ses bras le visage blême. Jay s'accrochait à lui avec force, répétant inlassablement son prénom. Il fixa les yeux verts de Nova qui le regardait sans bouger et fut presque sûr que la créature riait. Tout son corps se détendit alors. Est-ce que c'étais finis ? Draco repoussa Jay et essuya ses larmes. Le brun se mit à lui sourire. C'était un sourire resplendissant, un sourire dont il avait eu besoin, dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de Jay.

\- Jay ?

\- J'ai faim Draco, je meurs de faim.

Draco se mit à rire, il serra de nouveau Jay et n'arrêta plus de rire. Bientôt rejoint par Jay.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait rien, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui suffisait amplement. Plus tard, il résoudrait la question du tatouage. Plus tard, pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait aussi faim que Jay.

* * *

OooOooO

Draco faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de St mangouste. Il avait réussit à convaincre Jay de s'y rendre au moins pour un bilan complet, même si ce dernier jurait sur la barbe de Merlin qui allait beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, il avait fait une chute de deux mètres, il était tombé sur la tête, son corps s'était mis à brûler des tas de preuves qu'il allait beaucoup mieux oui. Draco avait insisté et Jay avait cédé sans trop de difficulté en fin de compte. A présent ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'Annick la médicomage vindicative persécutait probablement Jay de la pire des façons. Draco n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer et il était sûr que cette femme nourrissait une certaine haine contre lui. Parfait, il avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

\- , vous pouvez entrer.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et débarqua dans la salle d'examen sans ménagement. Jay était en train de remettre son t-shirt. Un nouveau bracelet de cuir avait repris sa place sur son poignet gauche. Draco n'avait fait aucune remarque mais son cœur tambourinait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient dessus. Le brun lui fit un sourire timide et Draco lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un moment .

\- D'accord.

Jay sortis sans plus de cérémonie et Draco s'assit en face de la médicomage. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? I jours c'était un garçon qui était aux portes de la mort et de la folie et aujourd'hui vous m'amenez un fringuant jeune homme. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait.

\- De la magie je pense.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Il n'y a plus rien dans son sang, plus de trace de belladone, comme si tout son sang s'était évaporé et que vous l'aviez remplacé par du sang neuf.

Draco réfléchis au mot évaporé. C'était peut-être ça, évaporé ou brûlé. Quelque chose s'était produit dans le corps de Jay, quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas non plus. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'explication.

\- Est-ce qu'il est hors de danger ?

La médicomage pinça les lèvres et Draco pouvait facilement y lire la colère, il s'amusa de sa réaction.

\- Alors…il est hors de danger oui ou non ?

\- Il l'est pour le moment. Mais rien ne dit qu'il retombera dans la drogue. Vous êtes satisfait parce que ça a pris moins d'une semaine mais ne soyez pas dupe, les drogués ne s'arrête pas en claquant des doigts. ne veut rien dire, vous ne voulez rien dire. Je suis presque sûr que vous ne savez pas vous-même ce qui s'est passé.

\- Peut-être bien, mais les résultats sont là, vous dites qu'il n'y a rien en lui. Qu'il est tiré d'affaire, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Son corps est tiré d'affaire. Mais son esprit est…

\- La pire des prisons. Je sais oui. Je vous ai amené Jay pour constater qu'il était en bonne santé. Est-il en bonne santé ?

La femme soupira.

\- Oui il l'est. Ne fanfaronnez pas trop, on ne joue pas avec la vie .

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai drogué c'est ça ? Vous vous dites que j'ai bourré son corps de produit hallucinogène en tout genre et que j'ai paniqué quand il est arrivé chez vous. Vous vous dites que j'ai essayé de réparer les dégâts.

\- Je…

Draco se leva d'un coup et pointa son doigt sur la femme.

\- Vous ne savez rien. Vous êtes venue avec vos jugements plein la tête. Vous pensez que je ne suis pas inquiet ! Vous pensez que je fais ça pour m'amuser ! Ne me dites pas comme prendre soin de la personne que j'aime quand tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est son bien être !

La médicomage fulminait mais lui aussi. Ils se toisèrent longuement du regard.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble mais si les choses empirent vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenue.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Draco n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la pièce. Jay l'attendait les mains dans les poches et Draco s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais bien.

\- C'était juste pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

\- Ma haine des médicomages déteint sur toi ?

\- Non j'ai juste un problème avec elle.

Jay poussa Draco et le regarda tristement.

\- Tu as manqué le boulot à cause de moi. Combien de méchant courent en liberté par ma faute.

-Je leurs laisse un peu d'avance sinon c'est trop facile. Que veux tu faire Jay ?

Jay ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai raté l'enterrement de Grisbil, il faut que j'aille au centre postier pour voir si j'ai du courrier.

Draco s'empara de la main de Jay et soupira. La suite allait être douloureuse.

Jay caressait la tête d'un hibou grand duc pendant qu'il attendait le responsable revenir avec son courrier. Draco avait préféré attendre dehors, repoussait par l'odeur des rapaces.

\- Mr. Evans ?

Jay se tourna vers le vieux monsieur qui tenait quelques lettres entre ses mains. Le hibou mordit son oreille en signe de mécontentement d'avoir était lâchement abandonné. Le brun s'empara de son courrier et paya le receveur. Une fois dehors Draco lui proposa de boire quelque chose pour lire ses lettres. Jay ne fut pas en mesure de refuser.

Ils s'installèrent aux trois balais et Jay se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça me rappelle notre premier rendez-vous.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Tu t'es tiré en laissant une biereaubeurre encore pleine.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Non effectivement tu ne t'en souviens pas pourtant c'est un véritable sacrilège.

Jay rigola une fois de plus.

\- C'est bon, c'est moi qui offre aujourd'hui.

\- J'espère bien.

Jay baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer les lettres qu'il avait en mains. Draco amena ses doigts contre ceux de Jay et le garçon le gratifia d'un sourire doux. Il mit de cotés la lettre qu'il savait sans importance : un abonnement à un magasine sur les dragons et se concentra sur les deux autres. Il y avait une lettre de la fonderie et une autre de la banque de Gringrott. Jay ouvrit celle de la fonderie en premier. Il lut à haute voix.

-« Monsieur Jay Evans, la fonderie Gringrott vous annonce son soutiens en participant aux frais que vous dépenserais pour vos soins. Ainsi votre congé se fera aux frais de la fonderie. Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Nous nous tenons à votre disposition pour toutes vos questions, en espérant sincèrement que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de notre institution. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour améliorer l'état alarmant de nos équipements qui vous ont conduits à mettre votre vie en danger. Nous tenions aussi à vous remercier du courage dont vous avez fais preuve en sauvant la vie de trois de nos ouvriers. Nous attendrons votre retour avec joie. Veuillez croire en l'expression sincère de nos sentiments. La fonderie Gringrott. »

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais démissionner, tu n'as pas un travail pour moi au ministère…

Jay avait dit ses mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais son regard était sombre. Il replia la lettre et s'attaqua à celle de la banque. Cette fois-ci il l'a lut en silence et il eut bien raison. Il réprimât l'envie de pleurer et repoussa la lettre vers Draco avant de noyer son chagrin dans sa boisson. Draco la lut et lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui ne représentait pas la joie non plus.

\- Et bien, il devait vraiment t'aimer.

Jay n'ajouta rien. Ils finirent leurs verres et partirent en direction de Gringrott.

* * *

OooOooO

.

\- Comme il est écrit dans la lettre Mr. Evans, Grisbil a fait de vous son seul légataire. Ce qui signifie que tous ses biens vous reviennent. Ils se constituent de tout ce qui se trouve dans sa maison de Whitechapel ainsi que de l'entièreté de son coffre personnel.

Le Gobelin tira un petit coffre et le tendis à Jay qui ne le toucha pas. Draco l'ouvrit à sa place à l'intérieur se trouvait un trousseau de clés et une lettre. Le banquier présenta un parchemin à Evans.

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer pour en devenir le seul propriétaire.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Jay…

Jay détourna la tête, une larme brûla sa joue. Il serra les dents et Draco comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Tous son discours sur la dangerosité de s'attacher à quelqu'un lui revenait. Jay s'était attaché à une personne et elle était morte. Et cette même personne lui confiait tout ce qu'il restait de lui. Jay n'aimait pas les objets et souffrait de se souvenir.

\- Mr. Evans, Grisbil était un gobelin très respecté, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ce testament il l'a fait il y a huit mois de cela, je ne sais pas qu'il a vu en vous. Mais en refusant son héritage vous offensez sa mort.

\- Je croyais que ce qui appartenait aux gobelins revenait aux gobelins. Vous devriez être content que je vous laisse ce qui lui appartient.

La créature fit une grimace horrifiée que seule Draco pu voir.

\- Jay…prend le. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Après tu n'auras plus rien.

Les larmes de Jay dévalèrent lentement ses joues et le gobelin comprit toute son erreur en voyant un sorcier pleurer pour un des leurs.

\- Il pourrait être en vie et je n'aurais même pas besoin de savoir ou il vit.

\- . Je pense pouvoir parler aux noms de tous les gobelins qui estimaient Grisbil, prenez ce qu'il vous offre. Prenez-le et souvenez-vous de lui. Je vous en prie.

Jay se tourna vers la boite et l'observa longuement. Sa main récupéra la lettre qui était à l'intérieur et il se mit à la lire.

 _Mon cher Jay. Tu vas peut-être trouver absurde que je te confie tout ce que je possède sans même t'en avoir parlé, mais te connaissant je suis sûr que tu aurais refusé tout ce que j'étais prêt à te donner. Tu as un don, rare, comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Tes doigts sont précieux et tu ne pourras jamais t'exercer proprement dans la forge sans ma présence. Je souhaite que tu fasses de grandes choses, tu peux faire de grande chose. Tu es mon apprenti le plus doué._

 _Grisbil_

Jay replia la lettre soigneusement et la rangea dans le coffre qu'il referma. Il essuya ses larmes et signa le parchemin de legs. Le gobelin le remercia. Une fois dehors ils remarquèrent que le ciel tirait sur le bleu. Jay glissa sa main dans celle de Draco.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

\- Oui.

Cette nuit là. Pour la première fois en 8 ans. Jay ne repoussa pas le sommeil. Draco le tenait contre lui et Nova s'était allongé de l'autre coté. Son corps était encore douloureux, son esprit se battait contre le chagrin d'avoir perdu Grisbil. Jay était fatigué, terriblement fatigué de se battre. Il ferma les yeux. Nova visita son rêve et ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Harry pleura beaucoup, mais il ne cria pas une seule fois.

OoooOoooO

Jay inséra la clé dans la serrure et l'énorme porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui le fit grandement sourire. Il entra avec Draco sur ses talons. L'endroit était chaleureux. Tout l'intérieur était en bois, les meubles, les rangements, les assises. Même les ustensiles. Jay caressa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison de Grisbil du bout des doigts. Toute sa maison tenait en une seule pièce. Un petit salon sur lequel reposait des tas de livres sur les pierres. Le lit du gobelin relayait dans un coin de la pièce et tout autour une immense bibliothèque en U. Sa cuisine était de l'autre coté du salon et au milieu trônait une table ronde. Il y avait plein de journaux dessus. Draco les poussa doucement, il n'y avait que des articles sur des sites archéologiques découverts récemment. Dans la poubelle il trouva tout ce qui concernait les faits divers. Jay s'arrêta devant une porte qui se trouvait prés de la bibliothèque.

Il poussa la poignée et entendit un petit « clic ». Il était presque sûr qu'elle ne se serait jamais ouverte si il n'avait pas été le nouveau propriétaire. Celle-ci donnait sur des escaliers et il les descendit avec prudence. La cave était deux fois plus grande que le premier étage et il y régnait une chaleur presque insoutenable. Jay comprit très vite pourquoi. Il était dans une mini forge. Il y avait tout pour fabriquer ses propres pièces, ses propres objets magiques. Draco arriva derrière lui et siffla impressionné.

\- Donc il aimait ramener du travail à la maison.

Jay ne répondit rien. Il avisa le four et se dit que Nova pourrait très bien l'allumer sans problème. Il savait à présent ce qu'il trouverait dans le coffre de Grisbil à Gringrott, il était sûrement remplit de lingot de toute sorte de métaux, de pierre et de bijoux. De quoi le faire travailler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jay promena son regard sur l'établis et souris face au présentoir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Les bijoux que j'ai fais.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Draco tendis la main vers les bracelets, colliers et boucles d'oreilles qui brillaient sous la douce lumière de la forge.

\- Ils sont magiques ?

\- Oui, sinon ou serait l'intérêt.

\- Ce bracelet c'est pour quoi ?

Draco observa un bracelet qui semblait tailler dans le cristal mais qui était aussi souple que des fils de couture.

\- C'est pour ouvrir les portes. C'est une sorte d'alohomora. Ça ne marche qu'avec des portes fermées à clés, si les portes sont ensorcelées ça ne fonctionne pas. Le collier que tu tiens permet de rehausser le regard, de l'intensifier.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, tes yeux sont plus chatoyant, tu captures immédiatement le regard de ceux qui t'observent.

\- C'est un piège ?

\- Ce sont des bijoux Draco, c'est fait pour plaire. Pour draguer si tu préfères.

Draco retint un sourire puis ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur deux colliers identiques, dont les pendentifs avait la forme de pendule mais la pierre était un rubis ce qui n'était pas courant. Jay s'approcha de lui et caressa l'un des colliers.

\- Ils servent à quoi cela ?

\- C'est pour les âmes sœurs.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pour réunir deux personnes qui s'aiment. Si ils emploient la bonne formule ils peuvent se retrouver l'un, l'autre sans avoir à transplaner ou à utiliser un portoloin, ils peuvent se réunir n'importe ou dans le monde.

\- C'est pratique, pourquoi il n'y en a que deux.

\- Parce que ça fonctionne comme ça. Ce n'est pas un objet pour se déplacer, c'est un objet pour se retrouver. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils fonctionnent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça guide uniquement le véritable amour. Un amour puissant. Ça pourrait fonctionner si tu l'offrais à ta mère. L'amour maternel est puissant.

\- Mais il est destiné aux amoureux.

\- Normalement oui. Ça aurait pu marcher pour Edith Piaf et Marcel Cerdan.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Une chanteuse et son amant.

\- Pour quelle raison ça aurait fonctionné pour eux ?

\- Parce que Marcel a quitté l'endroit ou il se trouvait pour rejoindre Edith qui le demandait.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Il est mort dans l'avion qui l'emmenait à Paris.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc ces colliers ne fonctionnent pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait les essayer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas.

Jay émit un petit rire.

\- Et avec qui je l'essaierais.

Draco lâcha le collier et fixa Jay. Une profonde colère s'empara de lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la repousser.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as accepté de boire un verre avec moi.

Jay ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension. Draco s'empara de son poignet gauche et le brun tenta de le repousser.

\- Qu'est ce que… ?

Draco détacha le bracelet.

\- Arrête !

Jay récupéra son bras et fusilla Draco du regard qui lui renvoyait le même. Puis le blond se mit à rire.

\- Est-ce que c'était pour être en sécurité Jay. Est-ce que tu savais que des gens mourraient à cause de ce tatouage ? Est-ce que t'es dis qu'en sortant avec un policier tu serais à l'abri ? Bordel de merde Jay, dis moi si tu t'es foutus de ma gueule.

Jay observa les lèvres tremblantes Draco. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit et cette fois-ci il laissa Harry parler. Il afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Tu viens de dire que des gens sont morts à cause de ce tatouage. Donc il semblerait que tu ne sois pas une aide efficace.

Draco blêmit.

\- Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça Jay ?!

\- Tu crois que je vais en parler ? Vraiment ? Tu as vu qu'il était caché ce n'est pas pour rien non. Mais bon on dirait que ma couverture est grillée.

Harry haussa les épaules sous le regard horrifié de Draco.

\- C'était juste ça…Evidemment, tu ne te confies à personne et soudain un flic te fais du gringue et tu y vois une belle opportunité.

\- Ne mets pas la faute sur moi Draco. J'ai essayé de te dire que je n'étais pas fiable, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui était vrai dans tout ce que tu as dit !? Bordel de merde Jay c'est quoi ta putain de vie ? Est-ce que c'est Ouros !? Est-ce que c'est Amounce ?!

Draco attrapa les épaules de Jay en lui criant dessus et Harry détourna le regard en serrant les lèvres.

\- DIS LE MOI !

\- Je ne peux pas…

Draco voulut en demander plus mais au lieu de ça il se mit à rire. Bien sûr que Jay ne pouvait rien dire. Si il disait quelque chose, sa main tomberait et après son sang s'empoisonnerait et ensuite…ensuite il devra supplier cette salope d'Annick pour un peu de larmes de Phenix. Jay ne pouvait rien dire, Jay se cachait pour survivre, sûrement de la même façon que Stuwart s'était caché pour ne qu'on ne le regarde pas trop.

\- Dis-moi la vérité Jay. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas juste un type lambda qui était là juste pour te servir de cachette…Dis moi que je vaux plus que ça à tes yeux…

\- Je t'avais dis de partir Draco. Je t'avais dit de me laisser. Je t'avais dit que tu me détesterais. Et tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Draco chercha un peu de désespoir et de tristesse dans les yeux bleus de Jay mais il n'y lut que la colère et la résolution. Le brun repoussa le policier.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. Avec un peu de chance tu attraperas celui qui est responsable de tous mes maux. Dis toi que si il n'avait pas existé on ne serait sûrement pas en train d'avoir cette discussion. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un Draco je t'assure que cette personne ce n'est pas moi.

Draco entendis tout le dédain qu'il y avait dans cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Jay qui lui parlait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le garçon faible et peureux qu'il avait devant ses yeux et pourtant…Peut-être que Jay était bien plus fort que ça, bien plus secret que ce qu'il pensait. Jay n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui avant, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui ensuite. Il avait eu raison depuis le début. Il l'avait repoussé, il avait tenté de lui dire qu'il n'était pas bon pour être avec quelqu'un et lui n'y avait pas prêté attention. Parce que Jay l'attirait beaucoup trop. Jay était un mystère qu'il voulait percer. Et maintenant qu'une part d'ombre était levée, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Jay récupéra son bracelet et le remis sur son poignée, puis il se tourna dos à Draco. Le blond avait parfaitement compris le message. Il remonta les escaliers et sortis sans un mot pour Jay. Lui aussi n'en avait aucun pour Draco.

Finalement il avait perdu sur tous les tableaux.

.

.

.

A suivre


	25. Rouge, Jay, Harry

ROUGE, JAY, HARRY

.

.

.

Quand Harry débarqua à Square Grimmaurd il y trouva uniquement Œdipe et en fut parfaitement soulagé. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black et sortis son gant qu'il enfila immédiatement à son poignet gauche. Puis d'une main tremblante il sortit le masque d'oiseau.

Il était sevré et peut-être définitivement et son salut il le devait à Draco. Et à Nova aussi. Mais surtout à Draco.

 _C'est bien mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux._

Si il s'écoutait penser, Harry se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il commençait à penser comme Rouge. L'amour l'éloignait de ses priorités et il n'avait pas fait tous ses sacrifices pour s'en éloigner encore plus. Draco le perdait, il était son bourreau et son sauveur. Draco torturait son âme et son cœur encore plus durement que les fantômes. Parce qu'Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Mais cet amour n'avait rien de sain, rien de bon, rien de magique. Il n'y avait pas d'eau fraîche ou de petits oiseaux pour chanter leur bonheur. Il y avait trop de cadavre entre eux pour qu'Harry puisse faire marche arrière. Il avait déjà fait trop de mauvais choix et le premier avait était de rencontrer Jonsy Amounce.

OooO

Harry Potter fit la rencontre de Jonsy six mois après la mort de Voldemort. Quand les potions sans rêves commencèrent à perdre de leurs effets et à le rendre accro. Il fit un premier pas dans l'allée des embrumes sans vraiment se cacher et tomba sur le bar le plus minable du monde. Ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce bar se résumait à un acte monstrueux de sa part. Un geste qu'il avait fait par pure colère et qui l'avait amené à essayer d'oublier qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu es Harry Potter ?

Harry tourna un œil fatigué sur l'homme qui s'étais assis à cotés de lui. Il cligna des yeux puis détourna le regard pour se replonger dans son verre de whisky. Le garçon ne se vexa pas d'être ignoré.

\- Vous pouvez nous remettre deux verres.

Le serveur ne dit rien mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Harry observa alors la personne à ses cotés plus franchement. Il devait dépasser Harry d'une bonne tête, il était bien plus musclé et bien mieux battis que lui, ses cheveux étaient noires et rasés sur les cotés le reste avaient été fixés en arrière par une énorme couche de gel. Il avait un nez droit, des yeux marron entourés de long cil noirs, qui lui donnait un regard de biche. Harry avait aimé ses yeux dés qu'il les avais vus. Ses lèvres minces affichaient un sourire moqueur qui fit battre le cœur d'Harry bizarrement. L'homme prit son verre et frappa celui de l'ancien gryffondor.

\- Moi c'est Jonsy. Mais mes amis m'appellent Jon.

\- Et je dois t'appeler comment ?

\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux quand tu veux Potter.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry sourit en levant son verre. La suite avait été insensé, insoupçonné. Harry s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment à grimper presque à genoux les marches d'un hôtel encore plus miteux que le bar. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu mettre les pieds dans une des chambres de l'endroit si Jonsy n'avait pas été là pour le tenir.

\- Putain Potter, t'as une de ces descente. Me claque pas entre les doigts.

\- Je suis loin d'être mort Jonsy…très loin.

\- Arrête de dire de la merde, t'es un cadavre ambulant, un zombie.

Harry avait rigolé. Il avait rit tellement fort qu'il avait faillis s'étouffer. Jonsy l'avait jeté sur le lit et lui demandait en riant de ne pas cracher sur son lit de princesse augmentant encore plus l'hilarité d'Harry. Et sans trop savoir qui fit le premier geste, ou qui se laissa faire, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ça avait été la nuit la plus douloureuse de sa vie. Et Jonsy avait calmé le truc en lui faisant avaler une petite pilule bleue.

\- Extase magique. C'est mon bébé.

Alors Harry avait avalé l'extase magique, puis il avait avalé la bite de Jonsy. Et c'était le début de sa routine malsaine. A cette époque Harry sortait toujours avec Ginny et il faisait encore bonne figure. Du moins il essayait. Mais il trouvait toujours un moment pour Jonsy. Il y avait toujours un moment pour une baise arrosé d'une potion qui le ferait grimper au rideau. Un truc pour repousser les mains de tous les morts qu'il avait vu. Un remède pour mettre fin à ses cauchemars et putain se faire baiser par Jonsy c'était le pied. C'était violent, c'était bestiale, c'était incroyable. Ou peut-être que la drogue rendait ça incroyable. Parce qu'en prison ça n'avait pas été le pied du tout. Ça avait été une torture. Alors si c'était bien avec Jonsy c'était soit la drogue…soit l'amour.

C'était la seule vraie raison pour laquelle Harry avait accepté la prison. Pour lui Jonsy était un autre camé de plus dans la même cours que lui. Il fournissait, Harry payait et il se laissait prendre par derrière. Mais il aimait ça et il avait commencé à croire que toute sa vie se résumerait à ça. Mais Jonsy s'était mis à vouloir plus.

\- Tu pourrais quitter Ginny. On pourrait ouvrir un business juste toi et moi. On se ferait la masse de fric.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'argent Jonsy. J'ai besoin d'oublier.

\- Mais j'ai des tas de trucs pour que tu oublies. Tu pourrais peut-être oublier Ginny aussi. Tu l'aimes pas cette pute de toute façon.

\- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle.

\- Je dis du mal d'elle mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai frappé.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter. T'as la haine de pas être le saint que tout le monde connait. Moi je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu es capable de faire. Je sais parfaitement à quel point tu es sale.

\- Mais ferme ta gueule Jonsy !

\- Ou quoi ?! Tu vas me frapper aussi ? Tu vas arrêter de sucer les petits cachetons que je t'offre de bon cœur. T'es foutu Potter, tu ferais mieux de choisir très vite entre le monde des bisounours et le vrai monde. Je te donne un indice : je suis dans le vrai monde.

Et Harry l'avait frappé. Mais Jonsy était le plus fort, il n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour reprendre le dessus. Il frappa Harry, plusieurs fois, puis il l'embrassa encore et encore et Harry répondit au baiser en pleurant. Il y répondit avec tellement de désespoir que Jonsy dut le calmer avec un fix purement moldus. Puis il se mit à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jonsy aimait Harry. Il aimait sa fureur, il aimait le déchet qu'il était et Harry l'aimait pour ça aussi et il le détestait pour cette même raison. Jonsy connaissait ses faiblesses sur le bout des doigts, il savait tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire d'horrible et de fou. Jonsy connaissait ses cauchemars, il visait toujours juste quand il fallait faire des reproches à Harry. Et Jonsy savait parfaitement comment le brun réagissait, il savait le faire réagir.

Alors c'était peut-être bien de l'amour. N'était-ce pas l'amour qui avait poussé Jonsy à se pointer dans ce bar ou il se trouvait avec Ginny, n'était ce pas ce même amour qui l'avait poussé à frapper Harry. L'amour ou la jalousie. Parce qu'Harry était incapable de lui promettre quoique que ce soit, il était incapable de l'aimer comme il le voulait. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait avec lui. A part se shooter et baiser. Choisir Jonsy c'était choisir la fin, choisir le mauvais chemin. Choisir d'être un monstre. Jonsy avait fait de lui un monstre en mourant. Pourquoi est ce que Ginny avait vite retrouvé l'amour, pourquoi est ce que Ron s'était détourné aussi facilement de lui, pourquoi est ce qu'Hermione s'obstinait. Parce qu'il avait tous, chacun, en leur possession une infime partie de l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

Kingsley était venu en secret, il lui avait demandé si il voulait qu'on étouffe l'affaire. Il pouvait le faire mais il fallait qu'Harry se reprenne. Pourtant c'était l'amour qui lui avait fait refuser cette aide. Harry avait décidé de payer comme il le fallait. Peut-être que la prison était ce qu'il fallait pour lui remettre les idées en place. Peut-être que c'était sa punition et qu'en refusant d'y aller il faisait un doigt au karma et prenait le risque de subir bien pire.

Oh comme il avait était idiot. Harry n'avait jamais rien su de la famille de Jonsy. Il ne savait strictement rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il voulait recommencer une vie avec Harry et Harry le lui avait refusé. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce dernier avait un frère? Comment aurait-il pu savoir et même si il avait su est ce que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? La prison n'avait pas été son salut, ça n'avait pas été sa pénitence, ça avait juste pris le goût d'une défaite totale. Ça avait juste fait de lui quelqu'un d'encore plus monstrueux. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu dans l'idée de se venger. Il y avait pensé en sortant de prison quand la voix de Jonsy avait fait son apparition dans les cauchemars lui reprochant sa mort.

Ce qui avait eut finis de le convaincre ce fut de se promener dans le cimetière et de ne trouver aucune tombe au nom de Jonsy Amounce. Comme si on lui avait retiré le droit de s'y rendre. Comme si on le punissait encore et qu'on l'empêchait de demander pardon. Ça lui avait alors mit la puce à l'oreille. Quelqu'un s'était occupé de Jonsy. Alors Harry avait essayé de savoir. Monter un truc bateau pour faire croire à son départ en payant Skeeter, acheter un pub dans l'allée des embrumes pour récolter des infos et fabriquer des masques. Au début c'était juste des objets qui n'avait rien de magique. De simple masque, pour amuser les clients. Puis il s'est lié d'amitié avec Grisbil et son premier objet magique est sortit. Le masque de Rouge, instable, trop puissant, inutilisable selon Grisbil. Parce qu'un objet trop puissant devient dangereux pour son utilisateur. Mais Harry avait tenu à le garder, Grisbil n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, Jay était doué pour endormir les gens avec sa candeur. Il n'avait plus parlé du masque. Mais Harry le mit.

Et ce fut une véritable révélation, c'est comme si tout était clair. Comme si il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, que tout se passerait parfaitement bien. Et tout c'était bien passé. Draco était arrivé avec son histoire de dragon et juste parce que c'était Draco, Harry, Jay, Rouge avait voulu en savoir plus. Et quelle bonne idée n'est ce pas. Harry ne voulait au départ que des informations sur Jonsy mais finalement il avait obtenu plus. Beaucoup plus et maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de toucher au but il ne pouvait décemment pas y mettre fin juste par amour pour Draco. Alors c'était une très bonne chose que le policier pense que Jay était un menteur ou un manipulateur. C'était une très bonne chose qu'il se mette sur la trace d'Ouros, Johnny ou peu importe qui était ce mec. Il avait enfin des réponses et maintenant il avait le champ livre pour faire sortir Johnny de son trou.

Harry porta le masque à son visage, enfin il n'y avait plus de sentiment parasite, plus d'inquiétude sans intérêt. Juste la clairvoyance.

Rouge redescendit dans le salon.

\- Bien mon cher Œdipe ! Nous avons beaucoup, beaucoup de travail.

Œdipe se leva.

\- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Je le suis ! On va enfin commencer à s'amuser.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco Malfoy cracha son café. Peut-être qu'au même moment Garett faisait pareil.

\- Putain de merde.

Garett ne tarda pas à entrer en trombe dans son bureau et Draco constata que son brigadier n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essuyer le liquide qui avait taché sa robe.

\- Vous l'avez lu !

Draco leva la une de la gazette du sorcier.

 **SÉRIE** **MORTELLE**

 **Le ministère fait face à une vague de meurtre. Ce n'est pas moins de quatre cadavres qui ont été retrouvés ces dernières semaines. Tous lié à la reine des rues Mesmery Rosmond. Les aurores et la brigade sont à cran. Mais tout semblait porter à croire que Travers un ancien mangemort était derrière cette histoire. A présent nous pouvons tous en douter. Travers ne fera plus de mal là ou il est à présent.**

On pouvait voir en dessous de ces quelques lignes, les photos du corps de Rosmond, Selice, Stuwart et Travers.

\- Comment est ce qu'elle a fait pour avoir ces photos…

\- Est-ce que vous avez lu l'article à l'intérieur ?

Draco ouvrit la page centrale, il y avait un long pavé sortis de la bouche même de Keley. Ce dernier accusait un homme masqué à la tête d'un bar douteux d'être derrière ça. On lui demandait si il avait de réelles preuves et sa seule réponse était d'accuser les hommes masqué du meurtre de Stuwart. Draco renifla avec dédain, ce type ne savait rien du tout. Il accusait les hommes de Rouge sans rien savoir et Draco commençait à croire que Selice n'était pas la seule partenaire cachée de Keley. Ce dernier devait être faussement peiné de savoir que Travers était mort. Ça devait même lui retirer une sacré épine du pied, il n'y avait plus personne pour le dénoncer. C'était un coup monté contre Rouge, on en faisait le parfait tueur pour justifier les actes cruels d'Ouros. Draco devait absolument récupérer le maximum d'information sur Keley. Trouver quelque chose pour le coincer et le faire tomber. Il espérait sincèrement que Beverly devenait experte au jeu du chat et de la souris. Draco était le seul à savoir que Stuwart n'était pas mort assassiné. Du moins pas par Rouge en tout cas. Et Ouros faisait sûrement le ménage dans ses rangs et s'amusait aussi à faire peur à tous ceux qu'il tenait par les couilles.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Nous on ne fais rien pour le moment. Tout repose sur Jones. Je suis presque sûr que ça va nous retomber dessus.

Garett secoua la tête dépité. Il redoutait vraiment que Beverly se retrouve au milieu d'une sale histoire. Il se mit à espérer secrètement que Rouge soit sur le qui-vive pour l'aider. Après tout Rouge savait que Keley était un mangemort. Cette idée l'affola.

\- Rouge savait que Keley était un mangemort.

\- Oui et ?

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous a rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça ne le concernait pas. Ce n'est pas un flic Garett, Rouge se fiche de qui tire les reines ici. Il était peut-être même mort de rire qu'on obéisse à un mangemort jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de lui rendre visite dans son bar. Keley se met dans une mauvaise posture.

\- Vous pensez que Rouge va faire quelque chose contre Keley ? Il pourrait nous aider.

\- Rouge ne s'intéresse qu'à Ouros…

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens. Garett avait raison. Draco avait dit à Corbeau que c'était Keley qui avait donné l'ordre de saccager son bar. Peut-être qu'avant Keley ne signifiait rien pour Rouge mais maintenant et avec cet article en plus tout portait à croire que Keley en savait plus sur Stuwart que ce qu'il disait. Peut-être même que Keley était en lien avec Ouros lui-même. Et Rouge si il lisait le journal devait sûrement faire le lien à présent. Draco se massa les tempes. Est-ce qu'il pouvait voir Kingsley juste avec des suppositions, même lui ne pouvait pas exiger un interrogatoire de Keley sur les dires de Draco. Et Jay dans tout ça ? Lui aussi était marqué.

Draco repoussa l'image de Jay de son esprit. Y pensait le rendait malade. Il pria Garett de laisser cette histoire de coté tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Beverly et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Et quand il se rendit compte que c'était impossible il se décida à aller voir Hermione.

Draco ne croyait pas au destin, ni que tout était inéluctable, il aimait croire qu'il était le maître de sa vie. Mais quand dans une seule journée tout s'ajusta presque diaboliquement il remit toutes ses croyances en question. Comme si le destin lui avait dit : « je vais te faire une fleur gamin, je vais te montrer que certaine fois les choses sont inéluctable. Ça sera mon cadeau de noël ! »

En chemin pour se rendre au bureau d'Hermione il croisa Tul qui était au téléphone.

\- Non Jay c'est demain que je t'emmène voler mon cœur.

Draco s'arrêta net. Il attendit que la conversation de Tul se termine pour l'interroger.

\- Vous trompez votre femme avec un homme ?

Tul éclata de rire.

\- Chef, vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour. Non Jay c'est mon neveu. Il s'appelle James, mais Jay c'est son surnom. Enfin il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Au fait je venais vous dire qu'il y a une femme qui veut absolument vous parlez. Elle dit que c'est à propos d'Harry Potter. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore en contact avec lui, je pensais qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines. Il serra les dents et refoula une vive envie de crier.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Ou est-elle ?

\- Dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde et changea de destination. Tant pis pour Hermione. Une fois devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire il respira profondément. Son cœur était en train de faire des trous dans sa cage thoracique, il voulait s'enfuir au loin quitte à lui briser les os. Il entra dans la pièce et reconnu immédiatement la vieille femme.

\- Vous êtes l'infirmière d'Azkaban.

\- Oui et vous n'êtes plus l'Aurore Malfoy.

\- Non en effet. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Je suis venue parce que j'ai lue le journal.

\- Comme tout le monde et donc ?

La vielle femme sortis la gazette du sorcier tout en parlant.

-Je me suis souvenue du vif intérêt que vous portiez à chaque fois à Harry Potter. Je m'en suis souvenue en regardant ses photos.

\- Quel rapport ces meurtres ont-ils avec Harry Potter ?

L'infirmière tapota du doigt pile sur le poignet gauche de Travers qui était en évidence sur la photo.

\- La seule fois ou j'ai vue ce tatouage , c'est sur le poignet gauche de Potter. Vous devriez surveiller votre ami.

Draco resta complètement figé. Tellement figé qu'il n'eut même pas le loisir de répondre d'une remarque acerbe à l'infirmière. Elle passa devant lui en lui souhaitant bonne chance mais que si tout les tatoués tombaient comme des mouches elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Draco se plaqua contre le mur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il se laissa glisser au sol, il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de réellement important. Quelque chose qui le rendait malade et qui le terrorisait. Il finit par se lever et se frotta les mains pour faire cesser le tremblement qui le parcourait. Comme un mort il sortit du ministère, une fois dehors il transplana vers le seul endroit ou il pourrait trouver des réponses sans trop de question. Sans éveiller les soupçons, parce que si il disait quoi que ce soit à Hermione elle se jetterait sur cette informations comme une lionne affamée. Et il ne voulait pas d'Hermione dans cette histoire, surtout si il avait raison

* * *

.

OooOoOOoOooO

\- George ?

Draco monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Il avait transplané directement dans la boutique en voyant celle-ci fermé avec juste un message sur la porte. Le policier toqua à la porte. Ce fut un roux qui lui ouvrit mais pas celui qu'il espérait.

\- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi. Je venais voir George.

\- Ou est-il ?

\- Pas là apparemment.

Draco fronça les sourcils et commença à redescendre les escaliers.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que tu quittes le ministère ?

Draco se tourna et observa Ron, ce dernier s'était appuyé contre l'entrée et regardait dans le vague au dessus de Draco.

\- J'avais une question…à propos d'Harry.

\- Ah Harry…c'est toujours à propos d'Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il à fait cette fois-ci, de quel pétrin est ce qu'on doit encore sauver Harry Potter ?

\- Ron ne commence pas.

\- Que je ne commence pas quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu poses des questions sur Harry. Ce n'est pas suffisant d'avoir George, Hermione ou Ginny de ton coté, il faut aussi que tu fouilles dans les histoires d'Harry.

Draco tiqua et toisa Ron du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches Ron, d'être l'un de ceux qui s'inquiète encore pour lui.

\- Oui, oui tout le monde s'inquiète toujours pour Harry mais personne ne se demande pourquoi ce chien s'est tiré sans rien dire.

Draco remonta les escaliers en vitesse.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Tu l'as laissé tomber dans le pire des moments !

Ron fut prit d'un fou rire.

\- Moi je l'ai laissé tomber ?! C'est Harry qui nous a laissé tomber, tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry est entièrement de sa faute.

Draco le jaugea.

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu t'excuser de ton comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

\- J'ai juste dit tout ce qu'Hermione voulait entendre. Je ne pardonne rien à Harry je crois que j'ai déjà fait beaucoup pour lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu t'es tiré dés que tu as pu ! Tu lui as tourné le dos.

\- Oh par Merlin Malfoy si je ne te connaissais pas je serais en train de croire que tu en pinces pour Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien et Ron rigola de nouveau.

\- J'y crois pas Malfoy, merde tu en pinces pour Harry. C'est fini l'époque ou c'était un sale gryffondor, un putain de balafré orphelin. Tu t'es fais avoir par le charme du saint Potty !

\- Ta gueule !

\- Non ! Non ! Tu ne me dis pas de la fermer ! Vous êtes tous en train de plaindre ce pauvre Harry, même après toutes ses années ! Il a tué un mec putain, je suis le seul à réagir convenablement.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami Ron…

\- C'était mon meilleur ami ! Je l'aimais comme mon frère mais ni toi, ni Hermione n'avaient vu ce qu'il est devenu après la guerre. C'était une épave Draco, un putain de cadavre. Il était drogué presque H24. Ce n'est pas toi qui devez aller chercher Ginny en pleine nuit parce qu'Harry avait pété un câble et l'avait viré de chez eux!

\- Qu'est ce…

Mais Ron ne le laissa pas parlé, il criait à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui devait le calmer, ce n'est pas toi qu'on appelait pour le ramasser alors qu'il gisait dans la rue, s'étouffant dans son vomis! Et tout ce qu'il était capable de dire c'était « je t'en prie Ron, le dit à personne… » J'étais le seul qui savait ce qu'Harry devenait. J'étais le seul à voir que c'était juste un putain de connard égoïste!

\- Comment tu peux dire ça…après tout ce qu'il a vécu avec la guerre.

\- Tout ce qu'il a vécu Draco ?! C'est ce qu'on a tous vécu, il n'a pas le monopole du type qui a le plus souffert ! Il avait tous les moyens pour se reconstruire et il a craché dessus. Il a craché sur tous ceux qui pouvaient l'aider !

\- Alors c'est ça, tu es juste pitoyablement jaloux…Tu es comme moi, ça te faisais chier qu'on déballe le tapis rouge pour Potter…Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il devient il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est et toi tu continues à…

\- IL A FRAPPE MA SŒUR !

Le visage de Draco devint livide.

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux furieusement.

\- Il a frappé Ginny, merde Draco. Harry c'était pas le parfait garçon à toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde. Il était en colère, toujours en colère et quand il n'y a plus eu de guerre pour lui servir de défouloir devine qui a pris à sa place.

\- Oui. Je devine très bien. Et je vois la suite du tableau. Tu accours et tu tabasses Harry. Ça te fous la haine que Ginny reste avec lui alors tu lui défonces la gueule et c'est pour ça que Ginny ne te parle plus. Peut-être que t'as fait qu'empirer les choses aussi, peut-être que Ginny savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être qu'Harry était plus seul et plus désespérait que toi. Mais ça tu ne le sauras jamais, parce qu'Harry est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce fut au tour de Ron te défaillir, Draco monta un peu plus vers lui.

\- Tu te dis sûrement qu'Harry méritait la prison, peut-être bien oui. Il a tué quelqu'un, il a frappé ta sœur, c'était une véritable enflure. Il ne mérite absolument pas qu'on le plaigne ou que l'on cherche encore. Il ne mérite peut-être même pas notre pitié. Mais tu oublies une chose Ron. Harry m'a sauvé la vie, Harry a sauvé Ginny, Harry t'a sauvé toi, Harry a aidé George. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Il était prêt à mourir Ron, est ce que tu étais prêt à mourir toi ?

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as jamais foutu les pieds à Azkaban, n'est ce pas Ron ? Tu as du croire ce qu'on disait dans les journaux, que c'est moins pire depuis que les détraqueurs n'y sont plus. Et si je te disais qu'une fois sur place Harry s'est mit à regretter leurs présence alors que c'était la chose qui le terrifiait le plus au monde. Ta seule peur à toi c'est des putains d'araignées. Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule seconde pourquoi est ce que toi tu arrivais à avancer sans problème et pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas ? Non tu étais bien trop content de réussir là ou Harry échouait. Pour une fois qu'il faisait les choses de travers.

Le ton de Draco était cinglant et froid. Il ne laissait aucun répit à Ron.

\- Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne Ron, Harry a prit cher, très cher. Je crois même qu'il a largement payé le coup qu'il a porté à Ginny, si ce n'est plus encore.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Voilà quelque chose que tu lui demanderas sur sa tombe.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi…Harry n'est pas mort. Il a quitté l'Angleterre…

\- Est qu'est ce qui te permet d'en être si sûr ?

Ron mit sa main devant ses yeux et sa réaction surpris Draco. Il se mit à pleurer. Ron pleura et tomba à genoux au sol. Draco le regarda froidement. Il n'avait aucune envie de le consoler, aucune envie de rester ici une minute de plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve George. Il commençait à redescendre les escaliers quand Ron ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Ta question ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu voulais poser une question sur Harry…je peux peut-être te répondre…

Draco hésita, puis parla quand même.

\- C'était quoi le nom de jeune fille de la mère d'Harry ?

Ron rigola.

\- Evans…elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

\- Merci.

Draco transplana.

* * *

OooOooO

C'était tellement évident que Draco se mit à rire bêtement devant son incapacité à avoir vu claire. Jay Evans, ou James Evans. James Potter et Lily Evans. Bien sûr, un gosse de 26 ans qui sort de nulle part et qui a pour date d'anniversaire celle de la mort de ses parents. Un type qui bosse dans une fonderie depuis un an, qui n'a pas de passé au-delà. Un drogué, avec une enfance miséreuse. Avait-il jamais su quelque chose à propos de l'enfance D'Harry. Non Draco n'avait jamais su, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'en parler avec Hermione et peut-être que Ron en savait plus, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui poser plus de question. Harry le triste et faible Harry. Harry le meurtrier qui battait sa petite amie, parce qu'il se faisait battre quand il était gosse. Alors Jay était qu'elle partie d'Harry. Sûrement la plus faible, sûrement celle qui voulait se faire aimer.

Draco traversa les ronces qui s'écartèrent sans problème. Au moins Jay le laissait toujours entrer. Ou peut-être avait-il juste oublié de refermer son sort. Ou alors Harry s'était de nouveau enfui. Draco fit le tour du bâtiment et il entendit une musique. Jay était là. C'était toujours ses cheveux châtains et toujours ses yeux bleus peut-être. Draco fut presque déçus de ne pas l'avoir prit sur le fait. Mais Harry était un garçon prudent, il n'avait aucune raison de redevenir lui. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Il était allongé dans cette chose qu'il appelait hamac et son petit poste de radio grésillait une musique d'Elvis Presley. Jay en était dingue, Harry en était dingue et Draco percevait les notes et les lèvres de Jay prononcèrent en même temps que le King le refrain.

\- I can't help falling in love with you…

Draco s'arréta net. Que comptait-il faire en fin de compte. Allait-il crier sur Harry ? Il voulait lui crier dessus, il voulait le frapper d'avoir jouait ce jeu débile. Mais Draco voulait aussi l'embrasser, et pleurer contre lui. Absolument tout ce qu'il désirait prenait forme, on ne l'obligeait pas à choisir entre Jay et Harry, ils étaient une seule et même personne. Il avait réussit là ou il avait échoué auparavant, n'avait-il pas eu un peu de Harry. N'était-ce pas la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de le pourchasser au bout du monde. Ce n'était pas juste une question d'alchimie. Jay lui avait rappelé Harry dés le début et Jay s'était laissé faire alors peu importé que ça soit juste pour se protéger. Peu importait que Jay se soit laissé aimer sans dévoiler qui il était.

« Quand tu le sauras tu me détesteras Draco, alors ne pose pas de question. »

Comment pouvait-il le détester ? C'était impossible. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Ça le frappait à présent. Il n'avait plus de question parce que Jay avait été honnête dés le début. Il n'avait jamais été aussi honnête, plus vrai que Harry lui-même. Jay avait ouvert son cœur, parlé de ses démons pas de la manière dont Harry aurait pu le faire. Il n'avait nommé personne, il n'avait pas était précis mais Draco ne doutait pas une seule seconde que tout le mal que Jay avait vécu était celui d'Harry. Et peut-être que dans tout ce foutoir Harry s'était servis de Jay pour se laisser un peu aller. Et Draco était apparut, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Là ou Jay tentait de se reconstruire Draco avait mit à mal le peu de protection que Jay avait établis autour de lui.

Il n'acculerait pas Harry, il ne le forcerait à rien parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai de l'avoir allongé sans défense dans ce hamac pendant qu'Elvis demandait qu'on lui prenne sa main et sa vie aussi. Draco lui demanderait ça, en fait il n'avait pas besoin de le demander Harry avait déjà prit sa vie. Il s'avança un peu et Nova qui était à ses pieds leva la tête. Draco observa ses grands yeux verts. Ses deux boules d'émeraudes que Draco connaissait par cœur. C'était les yeux d'Harry. Qu'avait donc ce dragon de si particulier pour avoir les yeux d'Harry. Draco se demanda un bref instant si Harry n'était pas justement Nova. Puis il chassa cette idée, il y avait juste un lien. Quelque chose entre eux. Et Draco comprit. Nova était un dragon serpent non ? Et Harry parlait aux serpents.

Il s'avança encore un peu pour se retrouver juste à coté du hamac. Jay somnolait, sa jambe pendait dans le vide et il avait passé une main sous son pull, son autre bras couvrait ses yeux. Draco fut alors parcourut de ce sentiment vif et égoïste de vouloir garder le secret. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il ne dira à personne qu'il avait trouvé Harry, pas même à Hermione. Parce que si il le faisait il était certain qu'Harry s'enfuirait une nouvelle fois. Et Draco n'avait plus envie de le perde. Encore moins depuis que ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Comme un enfant. C'était Harry qui avait parlé dans la maison de Grisbil, uniquement pour se protéger et peut-être un peu pour protéger Draco. Mais quand Harry était Jay, il n'était pas en colère. Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que c'était uniquement la drogue qui annihilait toutes ses pulsions. Il y avait en Harry un garçon qui voulait juste être heureux et qui ne voulait pas souffrir. Draco aussi voulait être heureux.

Il se pencha vers Jay et l'embrassa délicatement. Nova n'avait pas bougé et Jay eu la réaction la plus adorable du monde. Il se tourna sur le coté pour enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras et grogna.

-Demain Draco…on fera l'amour autant que tu veux…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redresser Jay dans le hamac instable. Il aurait pu tomber mais Draco le rattrapa de justesse. Jay avait les yeux grands ouvert sur lui.

\- Draco ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai entendu l'appelle de ton corps, je suis plutôt satisfait de voir que je suis dans tes rêves.

Il avait prononcé ses mots sur un ton dédaigneux mais Jay ne sembla pas une seule seconde le remarquer. Draco cessa de sourire et attrapa le visage livide Jay.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un con Jay mais tu t'es comporté comme un sacré connard aussi. Le truc c'est que je suis obstiné tu vois. Et je suis sûr que je ne perd pas mon temps avec toi. Je vais arrêter de poser des questions, je veux juste qu'on soit bien.

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant que Jay n'écoutait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il disait. Le brun s'était accroché à ses épaules c'était bon signe mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs, c'était flagrant.

\- Jay…

\- J'ai rêvé…

\- Oui j'ai vu ça.

\- Draco j'ai fais un rêve…

Le blond allait de nouveau faire une remarque sarcastique quand il comprit enfin toute la portée de cette phrase. Jay le regardait les yeux ronds. Et Draco lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Oui.

Alors Jay fondit en larmes. Il se mit à pleurer mais son visage était fendu d'un immense sourire.

\- Je…n'avais plus rêvé…depuis…huit ans…

Et Draco le cru. Il serra Jay contre lui. Il serra Harry contre lui. Il n'était pas question de partager ça avec qui que ce soit.

\- Mais donc si j'ai bien compris c'est de moi que tu as rêvé.

Jay rigola à travers ses larmes.

\- Je ne flatterais pas ton égo !

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Ne le fais pas.

Draco reprit le visage de Jay et couvrit sa peau de baiser. Mais Jay sembla reprendre ses esprits et il repoussa le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens tenir ma promesse.

Jay essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il étudia le visage de Draco et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je crois que c'est une erreur Draco. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y mettre un terme avant que l'un de nous ne souffre trop.

\- Et qui souffrira le plus ?

Jay baissa les yeux.

\- Je pense que ça sera toi, murmura t-il.

Le policier secoua la tête. Les inquiétudes de Jay ou d'Harry lui brisaient le cœur. Jay était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage et de plus adorable chez Harry mais c'était aussi la partie qui voulait le moins le laisser partir. Draco se doutait que si Harry découvrait qu'il savait il ferait tout pour mettre fin à leurs histoires. Mais Jay ne savait rien, Jay s'était trop lourdement attaché et Draco pouvait profiter de ça. Il voulait prendre le risque, il voulait goûter à un peu plus de ces moments heureux qu'il avait partagés avec Jay et qui résultait sûrement d'une envie d'Harry.

Le blond releva le visage du jeune homme et scruta ses yeux bleus. Si il apprivoisait Jay peut-être qu'Harry finirait par se montrer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin l'avoir tout entier.

\- Repousse-moi correctement Jay. Si tu le fais, fais le bien. Dis moi que je ne compte pas pour toi, dis moi que tu me détestes. Dis-moi que j'étais juste un pion sur le grand échiquier de ta vie. Dis moi des choses cruelles, vraiment cruelles. Si tu le fais maintenant, je cesserais de te poursuivre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Draco…ce n'est pas juste parce que tu sais que je suis incapable de dire ça.

Jay ferma les yeux et ravala le reste de ses larmes difficilement. C'était impossible de lui dire de partir, impossible pour lui, impossible pour Harry. Mais il le devait. Jay serra la veste de Draco et baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Je t'en supplie Draco. Tu m'as déjà donné tellement…tout ce que je peux faire c'est te dire merci, mais ne me demande pas ça. Ne me demande pas de te dire de rester ou de partir. Parce que je veux que tu fasses ces deux choses là. Je voudrais que tu sois libre, que tu ne m'ai jamais rencontré, que tu sois tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais aimé que tu vives quelque chose de normal et avec moi ça ne sera pas normal Draco. Ça sera difficile, voir impossible. Si ce n'est pas toi qui y mets fin, je ne saurais plus quoi faire.

Jay n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses larmes de dévaler ses joues et sa voix se brisait sur tous les mots qu'il prononçait. Draco s'empara de ses mains.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas compris je crois c'est que je me fiche de vivre une histoire normal. Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris la première fois que tu as dis que tu étais une personne difficile à vivre ? J'ai très bien entendu la première fois je te rassure. Jay je ne mettrais fin à rien du tout, c'est toi que je veux. Maintenant et jusqu'à la fin.

\- Mais on ne se connait même pas…

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à cette phrase. Il eut soudainement envie de lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il connaissait la vérité. Que ce n'était plus la peine de mentir ou de se cacher et qu'il prendrait soin de lui quoiqu'il arrive. Il eut envie de dire tout ça. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il voulait garder Jay encore un peu.

\- Peut-être. Mais on a toute la vie pour ça non. Regarde-moi. Jay, regarde-moi.

Le brun leva des yeux rouges de larmes et Draco embrassa son front. Sur la plume rouge, sur la plume qui couvrait sûrement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Je me fiche des mensonges et d'avant. Tu pourras en parler ou non. Tu peux m'insulter de trop vouloir savoir. Mais ne m'efface pas de ta vie. Tu penses que je serais plus heureux sans toi et moi je pense que ça n'arrivera pas. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre que je n'aime que toi ?

Jay écarquilla les yeux et voulut reculer en entendant les derniers mots de Draco mais le blond le tint fermement contre lui.

\- En fait quoique je dise tu ne reculeras pas. Même si je te disais que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors pourquoi Jay ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

C'était maintenant qu'il devait le dire pensa Harry. C'était maintenant qu'il pouvait tout arrêter, qu'il pouvait hurler à Draco qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait aussi. C'était maintenant qu'il devait lui dire merci et lui offrir quelque chose de sincère. Mais la machine était en marche. Il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter à présent. Elle allait le broyer, il l'avait mit en route et elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas scellé son destin une bonne fois pour toute. Mais là c'était le moment ou jamais.

Harry enlaça Draco et le tint contre lui.

\- Je le fais parce que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une sonnerie retentit. Ce n'était pas son portable alors…Jay se tendis contre lui et s'écarta brusquement. Il entra en trombe dans l'entrepôt et Draco le suivit. Jay s'empara d'une boite qui se trouvait vers l'établi. Et Draco s'en voulut de ne pas avoir plus fouillé l'endroit pendant que Jay était malade. Jay avait un portable. Comment pouvait-il passer d'un moment de pur bonheur à une autre découverte frustrante.

\- Allo ?

Draco vit le visage de Jay se liquéfier. Il s'approcha de lui mais quelque chose sur le visage du garçon l'en dissuada rapidement. Ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de la fureur à l'état pur. Le visage de Jay était tordu par la haine.

\- Bien.

Jay raccrocha.

\- Draco.

Draco évalua l'humeur de Jay. Ce dernier lui fit un immense sourire qui n'avait absolument rien de réconfortant.

\- Jay ?

\- Je crois que notre discussion est close.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'était qui au téléphone.

\- Absolument rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Dis le moi Jay ! Si c'est à cause du tatouage on peut en parler ! Je sais comment te soigner !

Jay détacha son bracelet en cuir et le laissa tomber au sol.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je ne peux strictement rien dire. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Je suis fatigué.

\- C'était qui au téléphone… ?

Jay se rapprocha de lui et caressa la joue de Draco et cette fois-ci son sourire était sincère et douloureux.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé te confier ma vie Draco. J'aurais aimé te donner tout ce que tu désirais, j'aurais aimé te donner mon âme. Mais tu vois tout ça, ça ne m'appartient même plus. Ce que je fais n'a pas de sens pour toi. La façon dont je gère mes sentiments et la façon dont j'agis ça doit te sembler tellement brouillon. La seule chose que je suis capable de t'offrir Draco c'est la certitude que mon amour pour toi a toujours étais sincère.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je peux t'aider.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Jay et son sourire se fit plus grand encore plus beau et pendant une seconde Draco pu presque retrouver Harry. C'est ce qu'il cru.

\- Oh si tu savais à quel point tu m'as déjà aidé Draco. Et je vais t'aider à ma façon aussi. Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, c'est moi qui t'abandonnes. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais merci, merci de croire en moi, merci de m'aimer, merci d'avoir fait d'une petite partie de ma vie un véritable havre de paix. Je ne te dirais pas que je te déteste, je ne dirais pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi. Je te demande juste de me croire quand je te dis que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour toi.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en décider.

Jay rigola.

\- Non Draco. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es parfait. Ne gâche pas tout ce que tu as entreprit juste pour un idiot comme moi. Promet moi que tu ne gâcheras pas ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se recula. Alors c'était ça. Il avait droit à une déclaration d'amour, comme celle dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement espéré. Et de nouveau Harry décidait d'y mettre fin, sans aucune explication, sans un mot.

\- Je ne ferais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir Jay. Je vais partir. Mais je reviendrais. Je te pourchasserais jusqu'au bout du monde, tu t'en souviens. Ou que tu ailles j'y serais. Je ne gâcherais rien. Tu fais tes choix de ton coté et je dois me contenter d'obéir sans rechigner. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, je choisis ma vie, je décide de qui je veux suivre, qui je veux aimer. Et c'est toi que j'aime. Tu veux régler les choses à ta manière soit, mais ne me demande pas de ne pas y prendre part. Je reviendrais et je te prouverais que je suis capable de supporter les personnes difficiles comme toi.

Draco transplana.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, soupira Harry.

.

.

A suivre...

* * *

Un ptit message pour dire si ça vous a plu :D siouplais !


	26. Ouros, Dietrich, Johnny

**Miustein** : Non je ne crois pas mais merci pour celle-ci :D. Oui moi aussi j'aime Jay XD. Merci pour ta review.

 **Caence** : Merci, merci, merci. Oui c'est tout à fait ça, comme si il compartimentait ses sentiments pour ne pas devenir fou. Je suis contente que tu ais vue ça.

 **Haruhi kyouya** : Ahahaha mais c'est tellement chouette de brouillée les pistes aussi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Oui c'est exactement ça Ron n'est pas toujours le grand méchant mais bon il reste tout de même toujours jaloux d'Harry ça reste un garçon envieux. Et je pense qu'avec la disparition d'Harry c'était le moment de, de nouveau, se faire une place au soleil. Mais il fait toujours ça par amour aussi. Donc c'est chouette de le comprendre. C'est juste que Draco est obsédé par une seule personne. Tu penses que Jay est égoïste, de mon point de vue Draco l'est encore plus. Jay n'a pas cessé de le repousser mais Draco ne faisait qu'insister et si Jay a cédé c'est par amour. L'amour que refoule Harry et qui déteins sur Jay. Je suis un peu triste que tu sois déçue mais je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Ça aurait été trop facile que Draco débarque en lui criant « je le savais ! » Après ça Harry aurait du déguerpir. Il le dit assez de fois qu'il n'est pas bon pour Draco et qu'il faut qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Draco à toujours tout fait pour se rapproche d'Harry. Il s'est mit en couple avec Hermione juste pour plus ou moins être proche de lui. Draco perd juste le sens des priorités quand il s'agit d'Harry. C'est comme ça que je le voyais. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été très claire tout le long si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. En bref ta review me fait tout de même rudement plaisir. Je suis contente que tu partages ton point de vue et ta déception et tes envies. J'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaira tout de même un peu :,(.

 **NiyumeSs** : Oh merci toi ! Aahahaha j'adore vraiment ton enthousiasme, ça réchauffe mon pitit cœur. Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **MissAnika** : Merci infiniment mademoiselle J

 **Hereiam** : Alors euh par ou commencer…D'abord merci d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre angoissant XD, oui c'était le but. Il fallait vraiment qu'on voit que Jay était au fond du trou. Ensuite Draco est un peu fou de vouloir régler ça tout seul pourtant la médicomage l'a mit en garde. En vrai je me suis basé sur le film trainspotting et requiem for a dream pour le manque. Il fallait vraiment que Jay soit épouvantable pour montrer la force de caractère de Draco…ou son amour. Ensuite Jay ne dénie rien, il essaie juste de se débarrasser de Draco, encore. Mais c'est vrai que Draco s'en prend plein la tronche le pauvre. Mais habituellement dans les fanfics que j'ai lus c'est toujours Draco qui est en position de force et qui décide presque toujours. Mais je me rends compte que dans a peu prés toute mes fics c'est Draco qui poursuit Harry XD. Il va falloir que moi aussi je me remette en question huhuhu. Mhh je pense surtout que Draco reste toujours déstabilisé par le comportement changeant de Jay et que tant que toute l'histoire de son tatouage ne sera pas réglée il ne pourra jamais avoir de conversation claire. Je pense que Draco savais aussi très bien ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. A un moment il dit bien que si Harry revenait il choisirait Harry plutôt que Jay même si Harry est le pire de tous dans son comportement. Et là il a droit à Harry et Jay, et la certitude que si il est démasqué il préférerait s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter Draco. Harry est lâche dans tout les cas donc tu as parfaitement le droit de préférer Draco XD. Harry reste tout de même lucide sur le fait qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir Draco dans sa vie, mais comme je l'ai dis Draco est tout aussi égoïste. Ils veulent tous les deux des choses que l'autre ne veut pas donner. Euh j'espère que je t'ai éclairée sur mon point de vue. Merci, merci, merci , merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes commentaires constructif ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

En bref merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows. La fin approche réellement à grand pas à présent. Je pense que ça sera fini avant samedi. C'est ma plus longue fic pour le moment. Et je suis vraiment content de vos retours positif (et négatif aussi ça aide mine de rien) Vos messages sont de vraies petites perles d'encouragement pour que je la termine proprement et je m'abreuve de vos mots ohohoho. Sur ce, les agneaux, bonne lecture.

* * *

OUROS, DIETRICH, JOHNNY

.

Johnny Amounce et Jonsy Amounce sont nés à 45 minutes d'intervalles. Le 18 décembre à Portsmouth dans le New-Hamshire d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière. Si on devait comparer leurs vies de famille à celle de quelqu'un, la leur avait était similaire à celle de Severus Rogue. Mais à la différence de Severus Rogue les deux fils Amounce s'étaient laissé porter par la facilité de faire de mauvais choix sans jamais le regretter. Il n'avait pas d'amour éternel, dans leurs vies rien ne comptait à part eux-mêmes. Leur père battait leur mère et leur mère ne se battait pas.

Alors Johnny et Jonsy s'étaient battus à sa place. Et rien de bon n'en avait résulté. Jonsy était un petit génie en potion. En fait petit n'était pas le mot approprié c'était un vrai prodige. Et Johnny lui était un opportuniste manipulateur, si son frère était doué de ses mains Johnny avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans la tête. Ils avaient été élevés avec des films comme le parrain, scarface, casino ou encore les affranchis. Johnny en était fou, ça le faisait rêver. Lui qui détestait sa vie misérable avait nourris l'ambition de faire de sa vie quelque chose d'éblouissant, de facile, de riche. Il voulait dormir sur des matelas bourrés d'or, remplis de billet. Il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche, le fric. La belle vie, le pognon. Jonsy lui était plus malléable, il voulait juste s'en sortir mais son frère savait le convaincre. Il avait toujours les mots justes pour lui faire croire que sa façon de faire était la meilleure. Pourquoi Jonsy en aurait douté après tout, les magouilles de son frère l'avait vraiment réussit.

Quand on vit dans un quartier dont la plupart des revenues sont amassés grâce à la drogue il faut savoir suivre le mouvement pour ne pas se faire écraser. Et Johnny était doué pour suivre le mouvement. Il avait laissé le loisir à son frère de mettre au point de quoi faire planer le monde entier et Jonsy avait réussit. Avec brio. C'était presque la belle vie. Ils avaient finis par avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'y avait de limite aux ambitions de Johnny. C'était un garçon toujours à l'affût de nouveau coup, toujours prêt à se jeter dans de nouveau marché. Et la chute de Voldemort avait été une véritable aubaine. Johnny n'était pas dupe, il avait des contacts partout. Il avait appris très tôt que les informations étaient la meilleure source de revenus, de la même façon que Rouge.

Et ce qu'il avait appris sur l'Angleterre l'avait mit en joie. Le pays se reconstruisait, les mangemorts étaient traqués. En tant normal n'importe qui de sensé ne se serait pas risqué à tenter le coup mais pas Johnny. Il avait vu quelque chose que seul Draco avait distingué à une époque. Il n'y avait plus personne pour rallier les gens du mauvais cotés. Les aurores poursuivaient les mangemorts et personne ne faisait attention aux petites frappes. Personnes ne se souciait de ceux qui voulait se faire une place au soleil depuis que Voldemort s'était fait tué. Il avait le champ libre pour en faire autant. Après ça tout était une question de contact. Retrouver des mangemorts en perdition, les convaincre qu'il pouvait vivre au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde sans aucun problème. Johnny avait un dicton pour ça : « diviser pour mieux régner. » Il avait éparpillé les coups foireux, les tentatives de trafic, les vols en tout genre. Les vagues de crimes anodins se succéder et montait en puissance. Il fallait faire tourner la tête des aurores et des brigadiers. Il fallait aussi avoir des yeux partout. Et il s'était très bien débrouillé pour ça. Selice le comparait à une Hydre et Johnny y pensait aussi, une Hydre dont chaque tête était celle d'une gorgone.

Johnny était très doué pour estimer les gens. Vraiment doué. Il savait être imprévisible, il savait reconnaître ceux qui lui causeraient des soucis ou ceux qui serait doux comme des agneaux. Il savait tendre la main et savait couper celle de ceux qui tentaient de la lui faire à l'envers. Mais Johnny avait sous-estimé deux personnes. La première : Draco Malfoy, qui mettait la main sur les mangemorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Draco Malfoy qui était une épine dans son pied, incorruptible. Impossible à amadouer parce que ce n'était pas un mangemort comme les autres, il n'avait pas soif de vengeance mais de reconnaissance. Et c'était le genre de personne qu'on ne satisfaisait pas avec des promesses de richesse. Il n'avait pas de petit secret honteux parce que toute sa vie n'était pas un secret. Et Johnny aurait du se méfier des personnes qui n'avaient aucun secret. Parce que c'était aussi le cas de la deuxième personne qu'il avait sous-estimé.

Harry James Potter.

Harry n'avait jamais soulevé l'intérêt de Johnny. Il savait que c'était le héros national déchu, que les journaux relayé sa descente aux enfers assez souvent. Qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et que donc il ne craignait rien venant de lui. Harry Potter ne se souciait plus de sauver qui que ce soit, il se souciait juste de se détruire lui-même ou de se sauver. Tout ça n'était sensé avoir strictement aucune importance pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que Jonsy le croise. Ou plutôt le trouve. Son espèce de penchant pour le golden boy Johnny s'en était carré comme de l'an 40.

Du moment que Jonsy faisait son boulot il pouvait sauter qui il voulait et c'était tant mieux si il avait sous sa coupe le survivant. Mais Johnny avait peut-être à un moment de sa vie cesser de comprendre son frère. Ou il n'avait pas voulut continuer à le comprendre. Pourtant il y avait eu des signes. Jonsy avait commencé à monter son petit business. Mais il n'était pas aussi doué que Johnny pour gérer ses finances et Jonsy se faisait presque souvent attrapé. Mais il recommençait encore et encore. Alors Johnny s'était demandé ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et la réponse avait fusé comme une claque. Jonsy voulait se tirer, il voulait son pognon, il voulait vivre comme il voulait et il voulait Harry Potter.

Son frère voulait recommencer une vie loin de lui et emporter dans ses bagages ce putain de camé de Potter. Mais les choses s'étaient mal passées. Très mal même. Et le résultat de toute cette histoire merdique s'était conclu sur la mort de son frère. Dans un bar merdique, tué par un drogué merdique. Tué par Potter. Son frère était mort et Harry allait s'en sortir. Johnny en étais sûr. Harry Potter allait étouffer l'affaire, faire passer son frère pour un connard et tout le monde plaindrais Harry de s'être laissé frapper. Mais rien de ce qu'avait prévu Johnny n'arriva. A son plus grand étonnement Harry fut condamné.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il sous-estima Harry.

Johnny fit une pause dans ses affaires pour rendre une petite visite à Harry Potter. Il posa ses valises à Azkaban sans trop de soucis. Et il fit payer Harry. Il le fit payer de la pire des manières. Harry aimait se prendre des bites dans le cul et bien soit il allait lui offrir ce petit plaisir. Harry aimait la drogue là encore Johnny avait de quoi le satisfaire. Harry aimait frapper et se faire frapper, Johnny avait plein de coups à revendre. Trois années, Trois ans à faire en sorte de le détruire petit à petit. De le briser encore et encore. De le bousiller corps et âme. Et il avait réussit. Selwyn était mort bêtement mais la réaction d'Harry avait était délicieuse. Il était au bout du rouleau et avait rampé à ses pieds devant le corps du mangemort. N'importe qui à sa place aurait craché sur son cadavre mais Harry avait pleuré comme une chienne bien dressée. Et après ça, après la prison il s'était tiré. Il avait fuis sans demander son reste. La queue entre les jambes comme une tarlouze. Peut-être même qu'il avait finis par se pendre, parce que jamais Johnny n'entendit parler de nouveau d'Harry Potter.

Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il sous-estima Harry.

Tout se passait à merveille. Il était presque le nouveau Roi d'Angleterre. Le ministère lui mangeait dans la main sans même savoir qui il était. Johnny avait la belle vie. Il n'y avait plus Jonsy pour fabriquer de bons produits, mais il avait les recettes et les demandes étaient nombreuses. La drogue n'était pas sa seule source de revenu mais c'était un business sentimental. Tout se passait vraiment bien jusqu'à ce qu'un nom apparaisse.

Rouge.

Il avait fait placer Diane Selice dans l'équipe de Draco pour l'avoir à l'œil. Le but c'était que ce dernier vienne chercher des informations chez ses hommes. Que les indics de Draco soient juste des leurres. Mais Draco fonctionnait sans indic, malgré les demandes répétées de Selice. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que Selice lui parle de Rouge. Johnny ne savait strictement rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il tenait un bar ou tout le monde y allait masqué. Et une autre rumeur circulait. Il était capable de retirer la marque des ténèbres. Johnny n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'un type qui faisait en sorte de cacher les anciens mangemorts. Il savait que le bar proposait toutes sortes de drogue mais Rouge ne lui faisait pas concurrence dans la rue et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il aurait du y prêter plus d'attention, mais des bars de drogué il y en avait plein l'Angleterre depuis que Johnny avait mit son nez dedans. Mais Johnny avait sous-estimé la curiosité maladive des gens quand il s'agissait de chose qui échappait à leurs contrôles.

Les invitations pour le bar de Rouge était distribué aux comptes goutte et ceux qui y allaient en disait toujours le plus grand bien. Johnny ne mettait pas les pieds dans les bars, alors il avait envoyé des hommes et ces derniers n'avaient jamais rien trouvé. Rouge était l'homme mystère mais Johnny n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier. Il ne s'en était vraiment pas soucier jusqu'à ce que Rosmond meurt. Rouge avait été l'indic de Draco Malfoy et le manoir Nott était tombé. Aussi facilement qu'un château de carte soufflé par un éternuement. Puis Selice mourut à son tour. Là Johnny avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Au lieu de venir le voir cette idiote avait décidé de se volatiliser. Et Johnny avait échoué à remettre la main sur elle.

Son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il apprit que Draco Malfoy avait l'intention d'interroger Alen Stuwart. De quelle façon Malfoy avait-il entendu parler de Stuwart, pour quelle putain de raison Malfoy avait l'intention d'interroger Stuwart ? Johnny s'était fait avoir en beauté quand l'appel de sa marque s'était fait entendre. Stuwart le balançait. Ce sale petit connard d'avocat merdique avait ouvert sa gueule. Et ses hommes avaient été incapables de s'en débarrasser parce que des gars masqué avaient fait leurs apparitions.

Alors Rouge avait commencé à devenir un sérieux problème. Un problème dont il n'avait aucune formule pour le résoudre. Puis ce foutu journal était sortis. Et ça l'avait frappé. Keley lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'un journaliste était venu chez lui vers 4h du matin pour une interview express sur les morts. Quelqu'un avait balancé les photos des cadavres et Johnny avait vu l'évidence. Ils étaient tous tatoué de sa marque. Mais jamais Johnny n'avait marqué Rosmond, ni même Selice, et encore moins Travers. La marque c'était pour ceux qui étaient trop enclin à le balancer. Pour ceux qui n'était pas digne de confiance. Rosmond, Selice et Travers avaient trop à perdre si ils ouvraient leurs bouches mais Stuwart était un type récalcitrant. Johnny avait saisit le message. On voulait le piéger. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui existait encore pour vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Une seule personne qui connaissait l'existence de cette marque.

Harry Potter.

Peut-être que la mort de Selwyn n'était pas si accidentelle que ça. Il avait mit tellement d'empressement à fuir qu'il n'avait jamais rien vérifié. Potter avait si bien joué la comédie du mec flippé qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Ça lui foutait les boules de l'admettre mais Potter venait de l'enculer proprement et Johnny détestait ça. Au moins il était sûr d'une chose Harry n'avait jamais parlé de leurs petit arrangement mais comment avait-il fait pour trouver Travers, comment avait-il fait pour chopper Rosmond et Selice. Et finalement c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Qui s'était tout d'un coup retrouvé sur son chemin? Rouge. Il n'avait presque aucun doute sur son identité mais Johnny avait besoin de le confirmer. Ça serait bête de tuer quelqu'un qui tenait un bar qui marchait, après tout il était un homme d'affaire. Mais se débarrasser de Potter était une idée soudainement très agréable. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début.

Johnny Amounce se tourna vers son nouvel invité et observa les deux objets qu'il y avait sur la table. C'était presque trop facile. Il avait laissé une lettre à l'intention d'Harry mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux allait vraiment lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'empara du téléphone et parcourut les numéros. En fait il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Mais c'était bien suffisant. Il appuya sur la touche appel. Et Harry lui répondit.

-Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi. Toi et moi avons passé un agréable moment ensemble. Trois ans ce n'est pas rien. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de boire un verre ensemble en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dis. Que je tuerais tous ceux que tu aimes si tu traînais dans mes pattes. Mais on a pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Je suis sûr que ton ami roux serait ravi que tu nous tiennes compagnie. Voilà ce que je te propose Harry, on peut régler ça juste toi et moi. Je ne te garantis pas que je serais doux mais je peux faire ça proprement. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Disons qu'on peut se retrouver là ou tu as décidé de foutre le bordel.

Johnny raccrocha et leva un regard amusé vers George Weasley.

\- Bien, je prendrais bien un verre en attendant pas vous ?

* * *

OooOooOooO

.

Beverly Jones aimait son coéquipier. Elle aimait son équipe, elle aimait son chef. Mais Beverly Jones aimait surtout le danger. Et ça Draco l'avait parfaitement comprit. Quand Garett disait que Draco Malfoy l'avait à la bonne il était loin de la vérité. Draco la connaissait par cœur. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et Beverly lui vouait une confiance aveugle. La preuve en était sa demande implicite. Il lui laissait le champ libre, il comptait sur elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de le décevoir.

Suivre Keley était encore plus compliqué que de suivre Rosmond. Ce n'était là aussi jamais les mêmes hommes qui le suivaient, prendre du polynectar et se glisser parmi ses gardes du corps était exclu. De plus il faisait attention à ne pas être protéger par des aurores. Beverly avait compris que même si Keley avait les mains partout les aurores restaient méfiant à son égard. Comme si ils avaient le sentiment que quelque chose clochait sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'extrême prudence de Keley était la seule chose qui motivait encore Beverly à le surveiller avec insistance. Même elle était clairement sur le point de déchanter et de revenir bredouille. Jusqu'à ce que le destin lui vienne en aide. Le destin ou un journal. La gazette du sorcier.

Beverly surveillait le domicile de Keley, quand deux hommes frappèrent à sa porte en pleine nuit. Elle était à bonne distance assez loin pour ne pas être repéré par les sorts de protection mais assez prés pour voir si de gens se présentaient au domicile de Keley. Il était clair que les hommes qui venaient de frapper pensaient juste demander le sous-directeur du ministère de la justice magique, vu qu'ils entraient par la grande porte. Et à la grande surprise de Beverly Keley leurs ouvrit. Ça n'a même pas duré une heure. Beverly quitta son poste de surveillance quelques secondes juste pour user de ses charmes sur les deux hommes.

\- Bonsoir messieurs.

\- Bon…bonsoir…mademoiselle.

\- Dites moi ce qui vous amène si tard.

La voix de velours de Beverly et son sang de vélane faisait un travail formidable quand il le fallait mais elle rechignait très souvent à l'utiliser.

\- Une sale affaire mademoiselle.

\- Un vrai scoop mademoiselle.

\- Oh dites m'en plus j'adore les histoires torrides.

\- Des meurtres, des tas de meurtres des grands pontes de la mafia sorcière mademoiselle.

\- On a des photos, on a un article.

\- On deviendra les directeurs de la gazette du sorcier.

\- Du coup on sera riche et célèbre. Si ça vous dit mademoiselle venez boire un verre avec nous.

\- Faites moi voir ça ?

Et les journalistes montrèrent les photos, et l'ébauche de leurs articles, des demain tout le monde sorcier sera au courant. Beverly avait fait les yeux ronds mais son sourire avait illuminé son visage. Keley allait faire une erreur, parce qu'il venait d'être pris au dépourvu. Elle remercia les deux hommes et disparut. Et béni sois celui qui venait de donner toutes ses photos aux journalistes il lui ouvrait les portes en grand.

Beverly savait que le réseau de cheminette de Keley était surveillé comme tous les réseaux des ministres. Alors il allait soit transplaner, soit se servir d'un portoloin. Et elle aurait très bien pu perdre sa trace de cette façon. Mais Beverly était une femme astucieuse et elle n'avait aucun mépris pour le monde des moldus. A la différence de Keley qui continuait à s'accrocher aux services magiques, pour ça il était différent de Rosmond qui avait su mettre les objets moldus à son service. Avec l'aide d'un des membres du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldus elle avait mit aux points des mouchards magique. L'idée lui était venue en regardant un des films que Garett voulait absolument qu'elle voit : Le cinquième élément.

Si elle n'avait pas eu cette petite aide, elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre décemment Yann Keley. Mais la mouche était indétectable de par sa taille et la faible magie qui l'entourait en revanche elle brillait par sa technologie. Une chose que Garett appelait GPS. Guidage par satellite. Le monde sorcier n'en était qu'à ses prémisses en ce qui concernait la découverte des objets moldus mais apprendre qu'ils avaient envoyé dans le ciel tout un tas d'objet pour surveiller les gens lui avait coupé le souffle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait aussi fait garder le secret a l'ingénieur et qu'il s'était mit d'accord pour détruire le mouchard après utilisation.

Berverly ouvrit le petit boitier qui lui indiquerait la destination que prendrait Keley. Et son visage se contorsionna en voyant dans quel lieu il avait atterris.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Draco.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau et il était au bord de la folie. Partageais entre l'envie de retourner voir Jay et de tout reprendre et celle de mettre fin à toute cette histoire en cessant définitivement de le pourchasser. Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Harry était en vie et sa vie était en danger à cause d'un seul mec. Johnny Amounce.

Il était sur le point d'appeler Beverly quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

\- Chef, on a un problème je crois. Il y a quelqu'un pour vous qui dit qu'il a un message très important.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita dans les couloirs. Est-ce qu'Harry avait changé d'avis et réclamé enfin sa protection ? C'était beau d'espérer se dit Draco. Ce n'était pas Harry qui l'attendait, mais la personne qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle ne semblait pas être du genre à offrir de bonne nouvelle. Draco soupira.

\- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le roux se tourna vers lui et Draco vit à son regard paniqué que quelque chose clochait vraiment. L'ancien gryffondor lui tendit un parchemin.

\- J'ai trouva ça chez George ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Draco. Est-ce qu'Harry est mort ou vivant ?! Qu'est ce que George à avoir dans cette histoire !?

Draco parcourus le parchemin et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

 **Salut mon pote Potter. Je tiens ton ami et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Je t'avais prévenu que si tu caftais quoi que ce soit je tuerais tous ceux que t'aimes mais on est pas obligé d'en arriver là non ? Ramène ton cul de pédale et je m'occuperais de ton cas. Ce que j'aurais du faire dés le début.**

Le parchemin n'était pas signé il y avait juste un dessin. Un ouroboros. Pourquoi George ? La réponse était facile, c'était la seule personne qu'Harry avait accepté de voir en prison. La seule qui présageait sûrement d'avoir encore un lien avec Harry et Ouros en bon garde avait gardé cette information. Alors, se dit Draco, Ouros non plus ne savait pas ou était Harry, il ne l'avait jamais su en fait. Jay s'était caché correctement. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce Harry qui avait livré les photos ? Est ce que c'était sa façon de dénoncer Ouros vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de son tatouage. Ou est ce qu'Ouros avait fait toute cette mise en scène de cadavre uniquement pour faire paniquer Harry et voyant que ça ne marchait pas s'était tourné vers George dans le but de le faire sortir de son trou. Plus important encore. Ou Ouros avait-il emmené George. La panique gagnait Draco rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à téléphoner à Beverly quand son téléphone sonna dans ses mains.

\- Allo ?

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ou je suis chef.

\- Non je ne devinerais pas alors dites-le.

Draco serra le parchemin entre ses doigts en écoutant le rapport de Beverly.

\- Tul, Garett, Princeston !

\- Chef ?

\- On s'en va.

\- Draco ?

Draco se tourna vers Ron.

\- Je ramènerais George.

Draco n'attendis pas de réponse, il avait un mangemort à cueillir, un roi du trafic à boucler, un roux à récupérer et un balafré à sauver.


	27. Une journée

UNE JOURNÉE

.

Le manoir Nott n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté sous la protection de la brigade Écossaise mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour empêcher les gens de s'y rendre. Des personnes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mal attentionné, qui savait tirer les ficelles des lois à leurs avantages et qui se permettait de vivre une vie de truand au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

Que Keley se retrouve ici ça n'avait presque rien de surprenant en fin de compte. Qui se serait douté qu'un lieu qui soit déjà tombé, continue de servir de cachette aux plus grands pontes de la pègre et à tous les pourris du ministère. Draco en avait la nausée tellement la rage le consumait. Comme si tout le travail qu'il avait effectué était juste un spectacle de marionnette dont les fils montaient trop haut pour lui. A présent il se retrouvait là, avec ses hommes à se demander comme ils allaient faire pour entrer et prendre sur le fait presque tout le monde. Parce que Draco était à présent sûr et certain qu'Ouros se trouvait là aussi.

Le policier regarda sa montre et soupira. Il avait mit Samuel dans la confidence mais lui avait aussi fait promettre de ne pas intervenir inutilement aux risques de peut-être déplacer des Aurores pour rien. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Keley, il ne voulait affoler personne. Mais bientôt le manoir serait un champ de mine entouré de sorcier prêt à en découdre et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le poisson. Il fallait qu'il entre lui d'abord et qu'il s'assure qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Mais comment rentrer. Tul et Princeston avait déjà déployé les balises autour du manoir, ils étaient piégés. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant Keley était un homme prudent et Ouros était un véritable fantôme.

\- On a besoin d'aide on dirait.

Les cinq brigadiers se tournèrent d'un coup baguette pointée en direction de la voix. Draco fut le premier à baiser la sienne.

\- Corbeau.

L'homme au masque d'oiseau s'approcha d'eux.

\- Finalement on revient toujours sur le lieu de son crime.

\- Celui de qui ?

Corbeau ne répondit rien et désigna la forêt en contrebas.

\- On va pouvoir s'entraider les amis.

Les policiers suivirent Corbeau et Draco marcha à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Est-ce que Rouge en vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Rouge à était présent à une période de ma vie ou je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'étais.

\- Mais tu as dit…

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dis, et j'y crois encore. Il ne faut pas croire ses bonnes paroles, mais en amour on ne fait pas souvent attention à ce que l'autre désir du moment qu'on est comblé soi-même. Ce n'est pas une personne gentille Draco. Tu ferais bien mieux de te méfier de lui.

\- Pourtant tu nous amènes à lui.

\- Non je fais en sorte d'avoir un bien meilleur bouclier. Si l'un de nous est sur le point de se faire tuer Rouge ne sautera pas au milieu pour se faire frapper à notre place.

\- Mais tu y participes quand même. Ça n'a pas de sens, tu penses que ta vie vaux moins que la sienne.

\- Je pense surtout que je lui dois la vie. Bientôt ce masque n'aura sûrement plus aucune raison d'être et tôt ou tard Rouge disparaîtras avec lui. Laisse-moi y croire encore un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que Rouge mourra avec ce masque ?

\- C'est bien possible.

Draco n'ajouta rien et Corbeau en fit de même. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt pour y trouver Rouge, Œdipe et Aigle. Beverly se précipita presque vers Rouge et Draco se demandait vraiment si il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux. Le propriétaire du _Fire bird_ écarta les bras pour les saluer.

\- Quelle équipe incroyable nous formons n'est ce pas. Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait tous du même coté de la barrière.

Draco sentait que ses hommes étaient tendus. Tul et Princeston n'avait pas lâché leurs baguettes et Garett s'était positionné de façon à être proche de Beverly. C'était une situation beaucoup trop bizarre. Corbeau mit fin à cette tension en ouvrant une trappe dans le sol terreux.

\- Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine.

Aucun des hommes de Draco ne semblaient prés à faire le premier pas. Rouge s'y engouffra le premier et Beverly suivit, Garett sur ses talons, ainsi que Tul et Princeston. Draco passa derrière Aigle et Œdipe. Corbeau ferma derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par cet endroit la première fois ?

\- Parce que ce couloir ne donne pas accès au sous-sol. Il mène à la bibliothèque.

Finalement ils traversèrent le passage secret dans un lourd silence. Quand ils en sortirent Rouge se tourna vers Corbeau.

\- Je te laisse condamner les autres passages secrets. Il est vraiment préférable que personne ne sorte d'ici.

\- Même nous ?

Rouge regarda Draco.

\- D'autres de vos hommes vont arriver n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors oui Corbeau même nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Rouge ?

\- Je te l'ai dis Draco. C'est celui de nous deux qui sera le plus rapide.

Rouge se mit en marche. Corbeau s'éclipsa par une autre porte suivit d'Œdipe. Aigle suivit le propriétaire ainsi que Beverly et Garett. Draco soupira et fit signe à Tul et Prince de le suivre.

Ils se séparèrent tous de cette façon. Draco opta pour une invasion discrète. Et il comprit très vite que Rouge devait en faire de même. Les silencio fusaient sans bruit. Tul stupéfixia deux hommes qui se trouvait de dos. Princeston déplaçait les corps des sorciers qui tombaient sous les sorts de Draco et Tul et les enfermaient dans la même pièce. Ils s'assuraient de pouvoir avancer sans se faire surprendre. Très vite l'étage fut proprement nettoyé. L'escalier qui menait au plus haut du manoir avait était complètement détruit. Bientôt ils se réunirent tous en direction du salon. Ce dernier se présentait comme une pièce de théâtre avec des balustrades qui l'entourait complètement. Draco vit Rouge se déplacer en frôlant les lourdes tapisseries. Lui-même se glissa contre les poutres afin d'avoir une vue en contrebas. Une énorme table rectangulaire avait été dressée et Draco frissonna. Ça avait des airs de Voldemort au manoir Malfoy.

Il devinait alors aisément Keley qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle. Des hommes entouraient l'espace, il devait être une dizaine. Peut-être un peu plus. Les yeux de Draco avisèrent enfin George qui était bâillonné et attaché. Et en bout de table un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs tenu en une queue de cheval. Ses pieds étaient posés sur la table et il semblait totalement décontracté.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fais croire un seul instant que c'est Harry Potter qui est derrière toute cette histoire.

\- Et qui ça pourrais être d'autre ?

\- Malfoy, je suis sûr que c'est Malfoy. C'est lui qui se mêle de tout depuis le début.

\- Et qu'est ce que Malfoy peut bien savoir, toutes les sources qui pouvait le mener ici sont mort. Potter va venir. Il a intérêt à venir.

Le cœur de Draco battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui rendait si sûr Ouros qu'Harry allait venir. Il n'avait plus mit les pieds chez George depuis un an. Est-ce que c'était ça le coup de téléphone ? Ouros avait appelé Harry. Draco avait remarqué le portable sur la table. Alors ou était-il. Draco se redressa et vit Rouge descendre les escaliers en toute tranquillité. Il vit Beverly se redresser d'un coup et tout alla très vite.

Les sorts fusèrent et Draco fut presque certains que des hommes tentèrent de transplaner. Quelqu'un avait crié que c'était un piège. Et quelques hommes tombèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se visent tous en chien de faïence.

Tul avait sa baguette pointé sur Keley qui fixait la sienne sur Draco. Lui-même visait un autre homme qui visait Beverly. Ils avaient tous en joug quelqu'un. Seul Rouge ne visait personne, il n'avait pas de baguette. Ouros lui avait levé George dans la cohue et plutôt qu'une baguette il plantait un couteau dans la gorge de George.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, cria Keley, vous viser un membre du ministère, brigadier posait votre baguette.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, répondit Tul, mais vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur.

\- Des idiots, je suis entouré d'idiot et j'ai l'air d'en être un moi-même. Dis moi Harry tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais accompagner.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ouros s'adresser à Rouge et ce dernier restait silencieux.

\- Harry ?

Rouge se tourna vers Draco et leva la main en signe d'impatience.

\- Vous faites erreur Ouros, je ne suis pas Harry.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter. Tu as répondu au téléphone, sinon comment tu saurais que j'étais ici.

Rouge pointa son pouce en direction de Beverly.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de suivre cette jeune fille. Si douée en filature.

Le visage d'Ouros se décomposa mais il continua à planter le couteau contre la peau de George.

\- C'est quoi ces putains de connerie. Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu as tué Travers et Selwyn ! Tu les as tués à cause de la prison !

Rouge s'avança en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Moi ce que j'ai compris c'est que tu fais le ménage parmi les hommes qui ont tenté de te trahir, qui avait la possibilité de te balancer aux flics. Que certain mangemort devenaient trop encombrant et que tu étais pressé de t'en débarrasser.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là putain, si t'es pas Harry!?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as mis à sac mon bar. Ça devrait être une raison suffisante mais je vais t'en donner une autre d'accord. Ou est le corps de Jonsy Amounce.

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Son corps, sa tombe, ses cendres ! Ou est ce que Jonsy Amounce a était enterré !?

Draco suivait cet échange surréaliste. Quelque chose en lui se battait pour demander aussi à Rouge si il était Harry et en même temps cette idée l'horrifiait tellement qu'il ne pouvait absolument en demander plus.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais savoir ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Rouge se mit à rire. Dans le silence étouffant du salon son rire avait quelque chose de dément. Ouros ne riait pas lui.

\- Donne-moi une réponse putain ! Tu es qui au juste si tu n'es pas Harry ?! Merde non je suis sûr que c'est toi !

Rouge s'empara du téléphone. Et fouilla dedans sans se soucier un instant de l'atmosphère tendu.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Malfoy de quel cotés êtes vous, arrêtez ce criminel !

\- Vous parlez d'Ouros ou de vous ?

\- C'est n'imp…

\- Finite incantatem.

La main gauche de Rouge venait de viser Keley. Le visage du sous directeur se mit à se tordre et tout le monde pu enfin voir qui se cachait derrière lui. Beverly en profita pour retourner sa baguette contre lui. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Yaxley…

Le mangemort tâta son visage avec horreur.

\- Nn…non…non.

Ouros se recula d'un coup et coupa légèrement George. Personne ne pouvait faire un geste au risque que le rouquin soit réellement blessé. Tout semblait reposer sur Rouge qui restait totalement serein. Cette attitude mettait Draco à bout. L'homme aux cheveux rouges appuya sur la touche appel du téléphone et fit glisser l'appareil en direction d'Ouros. Il n'y eut qu'une sonnerie et une voix retentis dans l'appareil.

\- Allo ?

Draco faillit tourner de l'œil et il était presque sûr qu'Ouros aurait pu en faire de même.

\- Allo ? George c'est toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! George j'ai appelé la brigade. J'ai appelé Draco mais ils étaient déjà partis ! Est-ce que tu vas bien. George répond moi !

C'était la voix d'Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il continua à parler dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Rouge éteigne le portable.

\- C'était votre Potter ?

\- C'est impossible…C'est toi Harry. Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais savoir ou est la tombe de Jonsy…

\- Il y a de cela 6 ans. J'ai fais la rencontre de Jonsy Amounce. Un garçon tellement doué. Qui gâchait son talent avec des petites potions sans envergure pour les revendre sous le manteau. Est-ce que vous avez déjà goûté à son extase magique ? Une pure merveille. Du génie. Jonsy était tellement beau. Vous lui ressemblez tellement. Oh si j'avais su que Jonsy avait un frère jumeau je vous aurais cherché plus vite.

\- Je suis pas une putain de tapette! Et quoi vous allez me dire que vous en étiez fou amoureux. Ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez venir voir pour étendre votre chagrin. C'est Potter qui l'a tué. Et Jonsy n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter ! Et il en est mort !

La révélation frappa Draco comme un fouet. Mais il était sûr que Corbeau n'en menait pas large non plus. Jonsy avait aimé Potter et Rouge avait aimé Jonsy. C'était de la pur folie.

\- C'était légitime d'aimer Jonsy, j'ai appris tellement avec lui. En fait je lui dois presque toute ma réussite. Nombre de ces petites inventions trône dans mon bar. Sa mort m'a rendu très triste oui. Vraiment. Mais n'est ce pas ça la vie. Se faire tuer par celui qu'on aime, il y a pire comme mort.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Mon frère est mort !

\- Et tu penses que c'est la faute de Potter. N'est ce pas Jonsy qui l'a attaqué ? Enfin je n'ai pas suivis toute l'histoire. Le truc c'est que je suis plutôt romantique comme personne et quelle déception d'apprendre qu'il était impossible de se rendre sur sa tombe. Quelle tristesse.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi. Donc ça ne te fera rien si je tue ce type.

Rouge se figea. Draco serra sa baguette. Ouros poussa George sur Rouge qui le rattrapa. Il sortit sa baguette et ses hommes se réveillèrent.

\- Avada kedavra !

Rouge bascula sur le coté et le sort toucha Yaxley. Ouros s'en alla cachait par ses hommes. Tul fut touché par un diffindo. Aigle lança un protego devant Princeston. Mais déjà le mafieux se jetait presque sur la table. Beverly voulut le devancer et Ouros ouvrit la bouche.

\- Confringo ! Diffindo!

Rouge sauta en direction de Beverly et se prit le sort presque de plein fouet. Corbeau hurla et jeta toute sorte de sort sur Ouros qui le repoussait. Mais l'homme se plaça derrière un de ses sbires qui fut touché par un stupéfix. Œdipe qui avait tiré Tul pour le soigner tenta de se déplacer pour se diriger vers Rouge. Le sang de ce dernier ne se voyait pas sur sa tenue, mais on distinguait très nettement les coupures et les brûlures sur ses vêtements. Une explosion retentis faisant comprendre à Draco que Samuel entrait en force.

\- Diffindo !

Le sort toucha Corbeau au niveau de la gorge. Ouros en profita pour s'emparer de l'autre objet de la table. Une petite tasse. Et dés qu'il la toucha il disparut. Rouge se précipita vers Corbeau et le prit dans ses bras. De sa main il tenta d'éponger le sang qui sortait à gros flot. Œdipe s'agenouilla devant lui et tenta de refermer la plaie. Il y arriva presque sans mal.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut l'emmener. Rouge on ne peut pas rester ici. Il faut te soigner aussi!

Malgré sa blessure Corbeau attrapa le col de Rouge et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

\- Bien, bien.

Rouge se redressa. Il ne ressentait rien mais ses blessures étaient graves. Aigle s'empressa d'aider Œdipe à porter Corbeau tout en les protégeant. Rouge agita son gant pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Les hommes qui avaient été assommés revenait en force et bientôt les aurores mettrons fin à tout ça.

Draco observa du coin de l'œil Rouge et ses hommes qui battaient en retraite. Il voulut aller vers eux mais évita de justesse un sort de conjonctivite. Rouge agita la main et ils disparurent sous un sort de désillusion. Corbeau avait sûrement laissé une échappatoire. Et a présent c'était réellement à celui qui attraperait Ouros en premier.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Rouge, Samuel débarqua enfin. Draco s'écroula. C'était trop d'information étrange. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Ouros avait réussis à s'enfuir et fidèle à lui-même Rouge en avait fait de même. Il ne leur restait plus que le cadavre de Yaxley. Draco pensait que Johnny avait fait exprès de le tuer pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrais dire ou il comptait s'enfuir. Malgré la fatigue il se dirigea vers George. Ce dernier avait rapidement était pris en charge. Il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure et la première chose que Draco vérifia ce fut le poignet du rouquin.

\- George…

\- Ouah, je me suis fait enlever. Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareille aurait pu arriver.

Draco s'assit à coté de lui en riant.

\- Tu n'es même pas un peu traumatisé ?

\- Tu plaisantes, dés que je vais me lever je vais tomber dans les pommes.

\- George. Est-ce que c'était Harry au téléphone ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Il m'a fait promettre de garder le secret. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si il voulait vraiment qu'on garde contact il serait resté. Je pensais aussi qu'il ne répondrait pas en fait. Pourtant il l'a fait, il a répondu, j'en revenais pas.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas que George pouvait entrer en contact avec Harry et pourtant ça avait du sens.

\- Ce type va s'en prendre à Harry Draco ?

\- Oui.

\- Il ne sera jamais tranquille.

\- Non.

\- Draco ?

\- Je réfléchis George.

\- Ne le fais pas trop, tu risques de te faire des cheveux blancs…quoique c'est déjà le cas.

Draco émit un bref rire. Il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que la journée n'en finissait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'écrouler dans son lit et dormir. Et peut-être que demain il irait voir Harry et lui dirait d'arrêter d'être Jay. Il rêvait éveillé et son mal de crâne empirait.

\- Il faut que je trouve Harry.

\- Oui.

Draco s'était levé et avait rejoins son équipe. Le téléphone portable avait était détruit durant la bataille. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire retourné chez Jay. Mais il devait rassurer Ron aussi et Hermione. George allait être emmené à St mangouste, ainsi que Tul et Garett qui avait eu quelques côtes cassées.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ouros trouve Harry. Il avait été persuadé qu'Harry allait venir et à la place c'était Rouge qui s'était présenté. Rouge qui avait aimé Jonsy. Cette idée lui paraissait réellement bizarre. Toute cette histoire était bizarre.

Draco transplana à Londres avec le reste de son équipe encore sur pieds. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite les exclamations de Samuel à propos de Yaxley. Il fallait prévenir Kingsley. Il fallait lister toutes les personnes en lien avec Yaxley. L'empire commençait à s'effriter. Bientôt toutes les personnes qui se savent en danger commenceront à agir stupidement et ils se vendront tous les un les autres pour sauver leurs peaux. Il ne resterait plus qu'à cueillir tout ce beau monde. Quand il arriva dans son bureau il n'avait pas la force de parler à Ron, il envoya Princeston lui dire que son frère était à St mangouste. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que déjà la porte s'ouvrait en grand. Sur une Hermione paniquée.

Draco se massa les tempes.

\- Hermione, si tu veux parler à George va a St mangouste avec Ron…pitié j'ai juste besoin de quelques minute pour moi.

\- J'ai trouvée Draco.

Draco releva les yeux et le visage alarmé d'Hermione le força à considérer la jeune fille un peu plus sérieusement.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

\- A qui appartient Square Grimmaurd.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? A qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas a qui, qui est important Draco. C'était tellement affreux.

\- Tu es allé à l'intérieur ! Comment ?!

\- Et bien j'avoue que j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes rapports.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Ecoute j'ai lue ce rapport par hasard, sur les objets que vous avez ramassé lors de la grande arrestation en Ecosse. Et tu vois il y avait ces tableaux ceux qui permettent de voyager entre eux.

\- Oui je vois très bien ces tableaux. Hermione abrège.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Il fallait que Draco sache à quel point elle avait fait preuve de génie.

\- Tous les tableaux de square Grimmaurd sont monstrueusement magiques. Alors j'ai étudié la magie des tableaux confisqué et en fait c'est un peu comme passer de l'autre coté du miroir. Draco j'ai trouvé comment voyager parmi les peintures.

\- Tu quoi ? Oh bon sang Hermione il n'y a donc aucune limite à ton génie.

\- Merci. Mais c'était aussi un travail de négociation, on n'y voyage pas comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas passer par le tableau de Walburga Black, elle m'aurait tuée. Donc j'ai mis au point une potion que j'ai ensorcelée du même sort que l'on utilise pour faire d'un objet un portoloin. La potion était un concentré d'huile de peinture magique sur une base de polynectar et d'autres choses très compliquait que je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer…

\- Plus tard.

\- Oui c'est ça plus tard. Bref j'ai atterris à square Grimmaurd et Draco c'était affreux. Il y avait du sang partout, seul la chambre de Sirius était un tant soi peu propre. Mais la chambre de Regulus avait servis à des choses horribles. Il y avait une table d'opération, comme si on y avait mis un corps. Comme si on avait torturé quelqu'un aussi.

\- Tu plaisantes Hermione…

\- Non je l'ai vue de mes yeux.

\- A qui appartient la maison Hermione ?

\- A un certain Œdipe Mclaren. Je n'ai rien trouvée sur lui. Ça a déjà était assez difficile de trouver son nom. Figure toi que j'ai du aller chez Bill, voler une mèche de cheveux à Fleur, me rendre à Gringrott et fouillé dans les registres. J'ai vraiment faillis me faire prendre plusieurs fois. Je ne vais pas te mentir ça m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps, mais le résultat était trop horrible. Je crois que ce Œdipe est un assassin.

Draco se mit à rigoler.

\- Hermione c'était de la folie. Et maintenant que tu as un nom et que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas Harry que vas-tu faire?

\- Je ne sais pas Draco, la question c'est toi que vas-tu faire avec ces informations.

\- Tu es entré par effraction dans une maison acquise légalement Hermione. Mais je vais voir qui est cet Œdipe.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas le faire Draco. Je vais rejoindre Ron à St mangouste. Il est vraiment sur les nerfs et plutôt mal en point.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Si Harry…si Harry avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal.

\- Pire que de tuer une personne ?

\- Oui…vraiment pire. Est-ce que tu l'aimerais toujours ?

Hermione sonda le regard de Draco et soupira.

\- L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas. Il a tué un homme, il a fait de la prison, il a refusé de me parler encore et encore et pourtant j'ai toujours l'espoir de le revoir et l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Ma raison me dicte que c'est insensé comme comportement mais mon cœur…Mon cœur refuse d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Retrouve mon Harry Draco. Retrouve le parce que ou qu'il soit il doit être bien seul et bien triste.

Draco laissa Hermione partir et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

\- Oh Hermione…si tu savais.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Ouros avait visé juste. C'était bien Harry qui était venu. Draco se leva, il ferma la porte de son bureau a clés et pleura. Harry avait fait bien pire que tuer un homme. Harry était devenu un monstre. Harry avait tellement souffert qu'il avait oublié le pardon, il avait oublié de comprendre, il avait oublie d'accepter. Harry était triste en colère et terriblement seul. Et même l'amour de Draco n'avait pas mit fin à son envie de vengeance. Ils étaient a mille lieux de ce que pouvait ressentir Harry, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu et de tout ce qu'il vivrait ensuite. Harry était toujours emprisonné dans son esprit. Et peut-être qu'un jour il replongerait dans la drogue et finira par mourir encore seul. Quand Ouros sera mort, si Rouge le trouve et le tue. Et après il ferait quoi, il mettrait Rouge à Azkaban. Alors que ce dernier avait juré qu'il n'y mettrait plus les pieds. Draco ne se voyait pas arrêter Harry encore. C'était une image qui lui était impossible de rendre concrète. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille mais il pouvait l'empêcher de tuer. Une dernière fois.

Draco essuya ses yeux. Il avait oublié une chose importante. Qui avait répondu au téléphone? Il se releva d'un bond et sortis en trombe de son bureau. Princeston l'appela mais Draco n'écoutait plus.

* * *

OooOooO

Quand Draco arriva chez Jay toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Mais quelque chose brillait dans le noir. Soudain les néons grésillèrent et la lumière blanche éclata. Devant lui se tenait en chair et en os.

Harry Potter.

Ses grands yeux verts sublime et lumineux, ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient parcourus de paillettes argentés. Pas de lunettes et une plume rouge à la place de sa cicatrice. Harry se tenait appuyé contre le mur prés de l'interrupteur. Il portait juste un t-shirt et un jean. Il s'approcha de Draco sans sourire.

\- Harry, souffla le blond.

\- Bonsoir vieux frère.

Draco supprima la distance qui le séparait d'Harry il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et fut sur le point de l'embrasser quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Ses cheveux brillaient vraiment de petits points lumineux, comme des étoiles dans un ciel obscur. Draco se recula et étudia le Harry qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas Harry. Qui es tu?

Le Harry écarta les bras et lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Si perspicace l'étranger. Si drôle l'autre dragon. Je dois te dire merci.

Draco mit sa main sur sa bouche. C'était impossible.

\- Nova ?

Harry partir dans un rire que Draco aurait pu trouver divin.

\- Oui, oui. Merci à toi. Merci d'avoir ouvert l'esprit d'Harry.

\- J'ai…c'est toi ? C'est toi qui l'a sauvé.

\- Non c'est toi, c'est ta voix qui a ouvert la porte. Merci.

\- Ou est Harry !?

\- Il a des choses à faire encore Dragon. Mais je le protégerais ne t'en fais pas.

\- Le protéger ! Tu aurais du l'empêcher de partir ! Il va tuer quelqu'un !

Nova secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Aucune vie à part celle d'Harry ne compte pour moi. Je l'aime.

\- Ou est-il Nova ? Que va-t-il faire ?!

\- Peu importe ce qu'il fait je le protégerais. Ne t'inquiète de rien Dragon, tu as fais les choses bien. Mais je serais bon pour lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand Harry reviendra, ça sera juste nous. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Toi tu as des choses à faire.

Nova passa à coté de lui pour aller dehors. Draco le suivit toujours estomaqué de voir que le dragon avait prit l'apparence d'Harry. Son apparence et sa voix.

\- C'était toi au téléphone…C'était un piège.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus Draco. Bientôt.

Draco observa Nova. Les ailes du dragon s'ouvrirent dans le dos d'Harry et la créature commença à reprendre sa forme originelle. Sa voix redevint alors des sifflements et l'animal s'envola.

-REDESCEND! Dis moi Nova ! Dis le moi...

Draco n'avait plus le temps de rien, il devait absolument trouver Harry et si pour ça il devait défoncer Square Grimmaurd il le ferait.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour retourner au bureau mais il le fit quand même. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Quand il entra dans la pièce il y découvrit Beverly assise sur une des chaises. Elle se leva d'un coup en voyant Draco.

\- Chef !

\- Beverly qu'est ce que vous faites ici, il est…

\- Tard. Oui je sais. Mon mouchard a disparut.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le mouchard que j'avais utilisé pour suivre Keley, enfin Yaxley a disparut. Et le boitier avec. Je crois qu'on me l'a volé durant la bataille. Je crois que Rouge me l'a volé. Et il doit savoir ou se trouve Ouros.

\- C'est plutôt évident.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est Rouge qui a tué tout le monde ? Vous pensez vraiment que Rouge est Harry Potter.

\- Et bien pour ce qui est d'Harry je pense que c'est assez évident que non…mais pour les meurtres…je n'en sais rien. Mais demain le corps qu'on retrouvera sera soit celui de Johnny Amounce soit celui de Rouge.

\- Mais comment allons nous les trouver !?

Draco réfléchit.

\- Sortez-moi les dossiers d'Alen Stuwart. Uniquement ceux sur les titres de propriétés. Ça devait être son truc aussi en tant qu'avocat et gérant des finances qui tombaient du ciel.

Beverly s'éxécuta.

\- Vous pensez à quoi ?

\- Voyons…Yaxley était mangemort, Travers était un mangemort. L'un des endroits majeur est le manoir d'un mangemort. Alors voyons comment Yaxley à partagé les biens des anciens mangemorts.

Beverly écarta tous les dossiers de titres de propriétes.

\- Vous avez raison, la plupart des biens que Stuwart à du gérer appartiennent à des familles de mangemorts. Les noms des signataires sont sans intérêt mais ceux qui ont laissé leurs fortunes…Goyle, parkinson, Carrow, Macnair. Tout ça sous la houlette de Stuwart. Par Merlin…Chef…

\- Laisse moi deviner le manoir Malfoy aussi.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez acheté. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est là bas ?

\- Si c'est le cas ça serait idiot et très mégalo de sa part. Mais si je sentais que la fin était proche c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

\- Alors on y va ?

\- Oui Jones on y va.

.

.

A suivre


	28. Le Phénix ne brûle jamais

LE PHENIX NE BRÛLE JAMAIS

.

.

Œdipe soigna les blessures de Rouge assez rapidement. Ils étaient revenus au _Fire bird._ Il s'était attendu à chaque instant de se faire surprendre par les aurores mais rien. Il devait être débordé maintenant que Yaxley était mort. Pourtant Rouge leur avait certifié qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien. Et Œdipe croyait Rouge dur comme fer. Ce n'était pas l'homme le plus sage et ses motivations n'avaient rien de propre mais Rouge l'avait sauvé, comme il avait sauvé Corbeau, comme il avait sauvé Aigle. Ils étaient tous redevable. Rouge l'avait sorti de la fange et du discrédit qu'il avait subit après s'être fait viré de St mangouste. Rouge lui avait offert la possibilité de se refaire, il y avait ce travail de videur mais Rouge avait aussi mit à sa disposition de quoi poursuivre ses recherches.

Si il avait pu mettre au point son baume soignant c'était grâce à lui, si il était aveugle mais pouvait tout de même distinguer certaines choses c'était aussi grâce à lui. Et Corbeau lui aussi devait beaucoup de chose à Rouge. De ce qu'en savait Œdipe, Rouge l'avait sorti de la dépression. Et il l'avait empêché de se suicider. Corbeau avait repris goût à la vie grâce à Rouge, il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire en dehors du _Fire bird_ mais il n'avait plus d'idées noires, il était prés à vivre. Et pareil pour Aigle. Quand il ne servait pas de verre aux clients il étudiait consciencieusement tout ce que Rouge lui demandait d'apprendre. Œdipe savait que Rouge nourrissait l'espoir qu'Aigle passe aux moins ses BUSES en autodidacte. Rouge voulait qu'il s'en sorte. Rouge voulait que Corbeau vive et qu'Œdipe sauve des vies grâce à ses remèdes.

Alors peut-être que c'était un assassin mais du point de vue d'Œdipe c'était surtout un homme bien qui avait souffert autant qu'eux et qui avait su sauver certaine personne malgré sa déchéance. Et cette sensation que ça serait bientôt fini lui tiraient les entrailles et le rendait triste. Rouge était à genoux et caressait les cheveux de Corbeau qui s'était endormis. Aigle s'était assis par terre et le regardait faire.

Puis Rouge décida enfin de se lever. Il observa le petit écran qu'il avait volé à Jones et explosa de rire en voyant quel lieu il indiquait. Son rire réveillât même Corbeau. Aigle se leva inquiet et Œdipe tendis l'oreille. Rouge attrapa ses cotes sans cesser de rire.

\- Quel imbécile !

\- Rouge ?

\- Aah, j'ai bien ris. Bon mes amis, il va falloir qu'on discute un peu.

Corbeau se redressa.

\- Dans quelques heures, je serais probablement mort. Alors j'ai quelques directives pour la suite des événements et pour vos vies à vous. S'il vous plait ne pleurez pas.

\- On en avait pas l'intention.

\- C'est ça le bon esprit mon cher Corbeau. Je voulais juste vous dire merci. Merci de m'avoir accompagné durant cette année. Sauf pour toi Aigle qui venait juste d'arriver. Mais on a passé de bon moment quand même. Après cette nuit je ne serais plus. Mais je ne vous oublierais pas soyez en sûr.

Rouge se dirigea vers Œdipe et prit sa main.

\- Prenez soin de vous mon ami. Faites encore des merveilles de vos mains, un jour ou l'autre on finira bien par reconnaître votre talent.

\- Vous l'avez déjà reconnu, c'est déjà assez bien pour moi.

Rouge tapota la main d'Œdipe et se tourna vers Aigle.

\- Tu n'es pas plus idiot qu'un autre. Je pense sincèrement que tu mérites une seconde chance, on en a tous besoin.

Aigle baissa la tête.

\- Merci…merci beaucoup…

Rouge s'avança et se mit devant Corbeau. L'homme se redressa pour faire face au propriétaire.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un baiser d'adieu ?

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez Corbeau.

L'homme au masque d'oiseau se mit à rire.

\- Non ce que je veux c'est vous tout entier.

\- C'est là le piège, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pu que te donner une petite partie de moi, la pire cela dit et vous l'avez aimé tout de même.

\- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'aimer.

Rouge glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Corbeau.

\- Je vous ai aimez aussi Corbeau peut-être pas aussi intensément que vous mais à ma façon. Faites quelque chose pour moi vous voulez bien.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vivez et soyez heureux.

Corbeau ne répondit rien. Les trois hommes observèrent Rouge sortir par la porte qui menait au toit. Sa cape bordeaux soulevée par le vent, ses cheveux lisses et plaqué couleur sang, le bruit de ses chaussures claquant le parquet des escaliers, son odeur de bois brûlé. Sa voix basse et douce, sa politesse, son rire, ses petites manigances et parfois sa candeur. Sa solitude, sa tristesse, son envie de vengeance, ses malheurs, ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix. Ses choix tout court. Rouge emportait tout ça avec lui.

Et cette fois-ci le phénix ne brûlera pas.

OooOooO

Johnny avait servis deux verres sur une petite table qu'il avait placée devant la cheminée. Le feu crépitait et renvoyé des ombres sur son visage fatigué. Le manoir Malfoy était toujours resté vide. Malgré les efforts qu'il avait mit pour le racheter jamais personne n'avait vraiment voulut y mettre les pieds, comme si l'endroit était maudit. Et c'était peut-être vrai. Derrière lui un fantôme traîna un fauteuil pour le mettre en face du feu.

OooOooO

Draco connaissait le manoir par cœur. Tout comme Corbeau avait connu le sien sur le bout des doigts. Il n'était pas entré par la porte principale, il avait joué un de ses tours de passe-passe. A présent lui et Beverly pouvaient voir deux hommes assit en face du feu. Ni lui, ni la jeune femme n'osait interrompre ce moment des plus étranges. Ils pouvaient les laisser et interviendraient quand ça se corserait. En attendant c'était une façon d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les deux verres tintèrent.

Johnny but le sien d'une traite mais Rouge fut plus modéré.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimé.

\- Oui je vois ça.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimé beaucoup trop de fois. Je vois quelque part tout ce que mon frère à pu te trouver. Il t'aimait vraiment. Il avait dans l'idée de tout quitter juste pour toi. Il voulait m'abandonner pour toi.

\- D'une certaine façon je l'aimais aussi. Peut-être plus que ce que je croyais.

Johnny se prit les mains dans la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as tué.

\- C'était un accident. Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort. Pas une seule seconde. J'étais juste un drogué qui confondait rêve et réalité. Ou plutôt cauchemars et réalité et tout était cauchemardesque. Mais vous avez rendu les choses plus horribles encore.

Le mafieux se mit à rire.

\- Oui c'est tout ce que je mérite. J'ai fais de toi un monstre, en gros je récolte ce que je sème c'est ça.

\- Dans ce cas ce dicton s'applique aussi à moi. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé dans ce manoir ?

Draco retint son souffle en même temps que c'est larmes.

\- Non dis moi.

\- J'ai survécu. J'aurais du mourir, j'aurais du me faire tuer par Voldemort ou Bellatrix, des noms qui ne doivent rien vous dire. J'aurais du mourir et vous seriez peut-être encore en train de dealer avec votre frère. Mais je ne suis pas mort, parce que quelqu'un à eu la bonne idée de protéger ma vie. Et après je n'ai eu de cesse de gâcher cette chance qu'on m'avait offert. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais encore en vie. Mais je l'étais et j'ai tout gâché. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Jonsy et pas totalement de la votre.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis pardonné ?

\- Oh non…non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait tout ça sinon. Pourquoi les photos, pourquoi Skeeter, pourquoi mon bar ? Pourquoi Selice et Rosmond ? Quel gâchis de m'arrêter maintenant après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié. C'est un peu le mantra de ce masque voyez-vous. Pourquoi le nourrir de vengeance pour ensuite changer d'avis. Si vous ne me tuez pas c'est moi qui le ferais de toute façon.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, je n'ai aucune envie de crever. Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses le travail. Tu te débarrasse de toute la famille Amounce. Et avec l'aide du ministère. Avec Malfoy à ta botte, il ne t'a jamais lâché celui là. Même en prison il était derrière ton dos à surveiller tout tes faits et geste. Comme Jonsy putain.

\- J'ai pourtant fais comme vous me l'avez dit. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'ai fermé ma gueule sur votre petit cadeau. Si Draco Malfoy se retrouve dans cette histoire c'est juste le fruit du hasard.

Rouge se leva et Johnny en fit de même.

\- Dites moi Johnny, ou est la tombe de Jonsy.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais…

\- Que je puisse faire mes adieux correctement.

Johnny sortit sa baguette avec rapidité.

\- Expeliarmus !

La baguette de Johnny sauta dans les airs. Beverly et Draco pointaient la leur sur Amounce et Rouge.

\- C'est bon maintenant !

\- Expeliarmus, locomotor mortis

Beverly et Draco se retrouvèrent bloqué incapable de faire un pas de plus. Rouge attrapa le bras de Johnny de sa main gauche.

\- Rouge je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !

\- Je suis navré Draco. Mais certaine chose sont parfois impossible à arrêter. Toi et moi on s'est bien amusé finalement.

\- Je t'en supplie Ha…

\- Ne le dis pas ! Ne dis pas mon prénom ! Parce que celui que tu veux est mort, il est mort trois fois et c'est déjà beaucoup trop pour une seule personne ! Si tu ne comprends pas maintenant tout ce que j'ai du faire Draco alors tu ne comprendras jamais. Est-ce que c'est trop compliqué de comprendre que le fais pour toi aussi. Cesse d'aimer les monstres Draco !

Johnny tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Rouge mais ce dernier le tenait fermement. Son gant le tenait fermement.

\- Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné Johnny boy…on sera quitte après ça. Il y a quelque petite chose qu'il faudra que tu gardes pour toi par contre.

Johnny se mit à hurler et tomba a genoux tandis que le gant lui brûlait la peau.

\- Premièrement, tu ne m'as jamais rencontré. Deuxièmement tu es responsable de tous les morts qui m'ont fait venir jusqu'à toi. Ensuite tu parles de cette marque à qui que ce soit tu perdras un membre, ou deux qu'en sais-je. Ça va être difficile de t'en débarrasser parce que si moi je n'ai trouvé que cette solution je doute que tu en trouves une meilleure et malheureusement pour toi j'ai l'intention d'emporter le secret dans ma tombe.

Tout en parlant le gant de Rouge se décomposait. Il tombait en lambeaux mais Rouge ne lâchait pas le bras de Johnny qui continuait à crier. Bientôt Draco pu voir son poignet se découvrirent, il n'y avait plus de serpent. Le bout de ses doigts commençait doucement à se découvrirent du tissus quand le policier entendit un « bang » sonore juste à coté de son oreille. Il se tourna vers Beverly et au même moment Rouge lâcha Johnny qui se recula en hurlant. Le propriétaire du _Fire Bird_ porta sa main à son visage ou plutôt à son masque.

\- Sacré coup Jones. Brillante jeune fille.

Beverly tenait toujours son arme fumante et malgré son regard déterminé Draco pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Il était de nouveau capable de bouger et Draco se précipita sur Rouge mais une énorme gerbe de flamme bleue l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Beverly le tira en arrière et récupéra leurs baguettes. Draco jeta un levita-corpus pour récupérer Johnny qui s'était évanouis sous la douleur. Il vit Nova sauter à coté du corps de Rouge qui était tombé à genoux. Il riait, Rouge riait. Et le feu le dévorait.

Draco se mit à partager les larmes de Beverly. Il lança un aguamenti bientôt rejoins par cette dernière. Mais les flammes étaient beaucoup trop puissantes, elles avaient tout d'un feudeymon et bientôt la jeune femme tira un Draco hurlant et pleurant pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Beverly serra Draco contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée. Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis désolée.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus, c'était le rire de Rouge qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. C'était le sourire de Jay qui disparaissait dans les flammes. C'était Harry Potter qui brûlait de rage, de colère et de tristesse. Il étouffa ses pleurs dans les cheveux de Beverly qui l'écrasait contre elle.

C'était son bonheur qui partait en fumée. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Johnny Amounce fut réveillé par la douce lumière de sa chambre d'hôpital. Pendant un instant il cru qu'il était revenu dans son lit. Que Jonsy lui apporterait le journal et qu'il en profiterait pour lui faire une blague sur sa salle tête qui était identique à la sienne. Puis les souvenirs affluèrent. Il se redressa d'un coup et souleva la manche du pyjama de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas d'Ouroboros autour de son poignet. En revanche, il y avait bien un début de tatouage sur son avant bras. Johnny écarquilla les yeux. Il retira le pyjama et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Autour de sa peau le tatouage d'un serpent immense qui s'enroulait autour de tous ses membres. Son long corps noir et écailleux glissait autour de ses bras de son torse, de son dos et son bassin et de son cou. Probablement autour de sa bite et de ses jambes aussi.

\- C'est un très beau tatouage que vous avez là Mr. Amounce.

Johnny se tourna d'un coup. Draco Malfoy et la petite peste qui lui servait de coéquipière venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le policier blond tira une chaise et s'assit tandis que la femme restait debout derrière lui.

\- Je vais vous dire tout ce qui s'est passé durant votre sommeil. Ça serait bête que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'est devenu votre empire avant de partir à Azkaban.

Johnny se mit à rire.

\- Vous pensez réellement que j'irais à Azkaban ? Je ne crois pas non.

Mais sa voix était un peu hystérique. Draco ne cilla pas, son visage restait impassible et son regard de glace ne le lâchait pas.

\- Tous vos biens ont étais saisis. Tous vos faux noms, vos fausses identités ont étais mise à jour. Nous avons très vite mis la main sur vos livres de compte, et croyez le ou non beaucoup de personne ont finis par ouvrir leurs bouches. Je peux lire tous vos chefs d'accusation si vous le désirez.

Les lèvres de Johnny se serrèrent.

\- Faites donc.

\- Vous serez jugé pour associations de malfaiteurs, corruption, trafic d'organes, trafic de stupéfiant, de drogue, de créature magique, tentative de meurtre, enlèvement, coups et blessures et meurtre.

\- C'est totalement stupide je n'ai tué personne.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est vous qui avez tué Rosmond parce qu'elle s'était bêtement fait piéger, vous avez tué Selice parce qu'elle risquait de vous dénoncer et vous avez assiné Travers pour garder votre pouvoir sur les mangemort qui travaillait pour vous oh et vous avez aussi assassiné Yaxley même si ce n'est pas une grande perte mais bon. Et Stuwart.

\- C'est faux, c'est faux ! Vous savez parfaitement que c'est R..aaaahhhhh !

Johnny se tordit d'un coup. Sous le regard nullement troublé de Jones et Draco le serpent se mouvait sur le corps de Johnny.

\- AAAaarrêttez ça !

\- Les médicomages mettent tout en œuvre pour retirer votre tatouage, cependant Mr. Amounce, ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion. Ils n'ont jamais réussit à se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres et je doute qu'il arrive à se débarrasser d'un tel concentré de magie noire. Il y avait une personne qui semblait capable de le faire mais elle morte à présent. Je crains que vous soyez obligé de vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Johnny cessa de crier devant l'horreur de la compréhension.

\- Alors c'est ça…il gagne comme ça. Oh par Merlin.

Il se mit à rire. Il ramena ses bras sur ses côtes et rigola, il rigola à en . Harry Potter lui avait tout pris. Harry Potter le déchet, l'amour de la vie de son frère. Harry Potter le survivant. Draco se leva.

\- Attendez…attendez…

\- Oui ?

\- Dites lui…sa tombe est à Portsmouth dans le New Hamshire. J'ai perdu, j'ai perdu, c'est de bonne guerre.

Et il repartit dans un fou rire.

Jones et Draco quittèrent la pièce. Puis l'hôpital, ils longèrent le bâtiment pour finir par s'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Et bien Jones votre sens de la justice s'est perdu.

\- Le votre aussi chef…Et puis quelle importance maintenant que Rouge es mort. Amounce n'est pas le gentil de l'histoire qui s'est fait piéger. C'était un monstre aussi.

\- Pourtant tu lui as tiré dessus.

\- Non…j'ai tiré sur le masque.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ils avaient du attendre l'arrivée des Aurores pour éteindre le feu qui avait presque dévoré tout le manoir. Voir la maison de son enfance périr dans les flammes en même temps que Rouge avait été un véritable crève-cœur. C'est comme si Harry emportait toute sa vie dans les flammes. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Hermione et George à présent. Il faudrait une tombe pour Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas de corps, juste un masque brisé et une cape bordeaux mangeait par les flammes et de la cendre, partout.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Jones?

\- Je pense que Rouge n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il m'a protégé. Il m'a protégé plusieurs fois. Si son masque avait eut un autre but que la vengeance je lui aurais confié ma vie. Selice, Rosmond, Travers, Selwyn c'étaient des criminels. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer ou vendre des êtres vivants. Si je n'étais pas brigadier, chef et que j'avais retrouvée ma sœur morte j'aurais tuée Rosmond de mes propres mains. Je l'aurais fait. Garett dit qu'il n'y a que les sorciers pour repousser la mort. Beaucoup de gens tue par vengeance ou pour protéger les leurs. Je sais que c'est horrible de leurs trouver des excuses. Mais vous connaissiez Harry n'est ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas tout ça. C'est Harry Potter. Il nous a tous sauvé. Je n'ose même pas imaginé tout ce qu'il a traversé. Alors pour moi celui qui ira à Azkaban et le vrai tueur. Johnny Amounce à tué Harry Potter, il a tué Rouge. Et je garderais ce secret jusqu'à ma mort. Je le jure.

Draco laissa les larmes couler contre sa joue bercé par les sanglots de Beverly Jones. Ça serait leur secret, ils n'en parleront plus.

\- Quand vous serez chef Beverly, faites attention de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un criminel.

\- Vous vous trompez chef…Je ne tombe amoureuse que des justiciers.

* * *

OooOooO

Quand Draco rentra chez lui un hibou se tenait devant sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et l'animal entra, le blond détacha la lettre qui venait de Gringrott. L'oiseau libre de ses mouvements reparti sans un regard pour lui. Il sortit un verre, une bouteille et s'écrasa dans son fauteuil. Un énorme « crac » se fit entendre et juste après la voix d'Hermione.

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre.

\- Je t'en prie Hermione sers-toi.

La jeune femme ouvrit un placard sortit un verre et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle remplit son verre le but et le remplit une deuxième fois, trinqua avec Draco et ils burent.

\- Je suis allée voir cet Œdipe.

\- Hermione…

\- Je lui ai demandé de me vendre Square Grimmaurd.

Draco soupira.

\- Tu as fais quoi ?

\- Il a accepté Draco !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un vieil homme aveugle et quand la maison a était mis aux enchères Harry l'a choisit lui pour acheter la maison. Il n'avait pas de maison, il n'avait plus rien et Harry lui a vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Il a dit qu'aujourd'hui il avait une autre maison et qu'il voulait bien me la vendre.

\- Et le sang ?

\- Je lui ai demandé à quoi servait la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un ami chasseur mais que sa femme détesté qu'il ramène le gibier chez eux. Donc Œdipe s'occupé de couper les animaux. Il me l'a dit dés que je lui ai demandé de me le vendre. Comme quoi ça sentirais le sang, qu'il en était désolé mais que ça lui apportait un peu d'argent. C'est un ancien médicomage, on a beaucoup discuté. C'est un homme charmant.

Draco se retint de rire. Harry était si ingénieux. Ou Rouge l'était.

\- Et donc tu es propriétaire de Square Grimmaurd. Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire?

\- Je vais refaire toute la déco, George et Ron veulent bien m'aider. Ginny aussi. On va en faire un endroit charmant et peut-être qu'un jour Harry reviendra. Et il verra qu'on ne l'a pas oublié.

Draco se retint de pleurer. Le visage lumineux d'Hermione lui brisait le cœur. Mais c'était sûrement la tombe dont ils avaient besoin. C'était peut-être le meilleur endroit pour se réunir. Parler mariage, naissance, anniversaire, plaisanter, espérer, vivre.

\- Dans ce cas je viendrais donner un coup de main.

\- C'est vrai ?! Je suis contente que tu réagisses comme ça. J'avais peur que tu me dises que j'avais encore perdue la tête.

\- Tu as perdu la tête Hermione.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire et Hermione se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et elle disparut avec un air radieux.

Draco ouvrit la lettre de Gringrott d'une main tremblante tout en sachant déjà ce qu'il y trouverait.

* * *

OOooOO

.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La liste des biens de Mr. Evans. Avant de partir il a fait de vous le gérant de ses propriétés.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Mais le gobelin grattait le papier sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Le gérant ?

\- Oui il vous confie tout ce qui lui appartient en Angleterre du moins. Il y a l'entrepôt de Leatherhead et la maison de Grisbill. Mais vous ne pouvais pas avoir accès à ses comptes.

\- Attendez qui est le légataire de ses comptes ? Sa famille ?

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, sa famille moldus ne peut pas hériter de ses biens. Et je ne peux pas vous dire qui est son légataire officiel. C'est une chose que vous apprendrez sûrement quand il sera mort.

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent.

\- Mais Jay Evans est mort…

\- Quoi ?! Non ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, nous l'aurions automatiquement su si c'était le cas. Mais il serait temps qu'il se trouve une baguette. Enfin bref, si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que vous signiez rapidement ces papiers, j'ai beaucoup à faire Mr. Malfoy.

Draco signa les papiers dans un état second et une fois dehors la première chose qu'il fit fut de transplaner à l'entrepôt. L'endroit était toujours le même rien n'avait bougé. La bibliothèque était toujours là, ainsi que ses nombreux livres. Les deux motos en mauvais états s'y trouvaient aussi. La porte de la cave n'avait toujours pas était remise. Draco avait tout le loisir de fouiller partout. Il se jeta sur la bibliothèque et tira sur tous les livres. Les faisant tous tomber dans une sorte de folle frénésie. Les jetant tous par terre. Il se mit à hurler en poussant les étagères, puis il s'arrêta d'un coup brusque. Un petit conte venait de tomber à ses pieds et avec lui des photos. Draco se baissa pour les ramasser. C'était des photos d'Harry, de ses parents, de Sirius, d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny, de Dumbledore et de Mcgonagall. Et tout à la fin une photo de lui. Arraché à la gazette des sorciers.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette photo, c'était lors de sa promotion. Draco serra le papier et l'amena contre ses lèvres. Les photos étaient usées, le livre aussi et le blond imaginait sans peine Harry ou Jay les regarder encore et encore. Il remit les photos dans le conte et monta les marches de la mezzanine. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide. Il aurait du se dire que c'était un cauchemar, qu'Harry aurait mieux fait d'être mort mais ça lui était insupportable de penser comme ça. Sa raison lui disait d'y mettre fin, mais son cœur…son cœur voulait Harry plus que tout. Il s'écroula sur le matelas et respira l'odeur de bois brûlé. C'était une odeur délicieuse, c'était celle de Jay, de Rouge et d'Harry. C'était bon, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se releva. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit à visiter et peut-être qu'il aurait un indice.

A la différence de l'entrepôt la maison de Grisbil avait été vidée de tous ses meubles. Draco courut vers le sous-sol. La mini-forge n'était plus là, les outils de travail non plus. C'était une maison vide. Draco remonta vers le salon et refit les gestes de Jay, promenant ses doigts un peu partout jusqu'à la bibliothèque U qui avait perdue tout ses trésors sauf un. Au milieu d'une étagère se trouvait un morceau de papier sur lequel reposait un collier, avec un pendentif en forme de pendule en rubis. Draco dépliât le papier délicatement et sourit en lisant les quelques mots. Sourire était un mot faible il riait. Son visage se détendit et il se laissa tomber au sol serrant le collier et le papier entre ses doigts.

 **Tu peux peut-être me rendre mon précieux coquillage.**

Le mot coquillage brillait d'une autre couleur. Alors Draco le murmura. Et la maison du Gobelin se retrouva de nouveau vide de toute présence.

.

.

.

A suivre…


	29. Libre

**Haruhi kyouya:** ahaha j'adore ta perspicacité. Mais il me semble que j'ai donné l'identité d'aigle dans le chapitre ou Draco interroge Stuwart. mais je peux bien te donner la réponse maintenant. Aigle c'est Timotee, le poufsouffle qui s'est fait viré de Poudlard et qui tente de tuer Jay dans la forge. souviens toi :D. Jay lui donne une carte qui n'est autre que celle du Fire bird et Rouge le prend sous son aile pour l'empêcher de faire plus de connerie. Oui ils sont tous les deux vachement égoïstes. Je suis désolée j'aime trop les happy-end j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas trop déçus. Merci tout de même d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :D!

 **Guest** : Ohhh merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Pfiou aucune incohérence vraiment ça me touche parce qu'à certain moment je me creusais vraiment les méninges comme une dingue. Oui Nova est un amour, mais comme il n'est pas humain il se fiche un peu des sentiments des autres à part les siens. Je suis contente que tu ais fais un parallèle entre lui et Harry. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture.

 **Guest** : Merki, merki et bien voilà le dernier chapitre.

LIBRE

.

.

 **2 ans plus tard**

\- Chef ? Vous ne devriez pas être encore à St mangouste ?

Alexandre Garett leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Je viens chercher des dossiers pour la diablesse qui me sert de femme. Bientôt ce n'est plus moi que vous appellerez chef Timotee.

Le jeune brigadier rigola.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de parler d'elle comme ça.

\- Je suis terrifié. Je suis sûr qu'elle vient de l'entendre et que je vais avoir droit à des remontrances. Retenez bien une chose Timotee, il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. Surtout si celle-ci s'appelle Beverly Jones.

\- Je vous rassure ça ne me viendrais pas à l'idée de contrarier notre brillante chef. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Sûrement devenir homme au foyer. C'est elle le bourreau de travail pas moi. Et j'ai hâte de m'occuper de ma gosse. Ça grandit trop vite ces bêtes là.

\- Au fait il y a paquet pour vous, je l'ai déposé sur votre bureau.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est de la part de Mr. Malfoy.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites.

Timotee salua Garett et s'éclipsa après avoir été appelé par Tul. Le policier entra dans son bureau et trouva sur le meuble une boite joliment emballée sur laquelle était attachée une lettre. Garett commença par la lettre.

 **Mon cher Alex, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et que ta femme ne fait pas trop de folie. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle t'harcèle pour que tu évites de te tourner les pouces. Mais bon maintenant que la petite Anita est née elle deviendra sûrement plus sage et plus avisée. J'attends les photos. J'en veux des jolies.**

 **Ps : La bouteille c'est pour vous deux.**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

Garett ouvrit la boite en souriant. A l'intérieur se trouvait une bouteille de whisky pur-feu qui devait coûter au bas mot un mois de salaire. Il y avait aussi une peluche animé en forme de dragon et une gourmette sertie d'un rubis en forme de goutte. Garett sortis le bijou et le tint devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son chef savait faire des cadeaux. Il referma la boite, s'empara des dossiers dont il avait besoin et sortis de son bureau. Avant de partir il fouilla une dernière fois dans sa poche pour toucher la boite dans laquelle se trouvait une bague. Avec un peu de chance Beverly accepterait enfin sa demande en mariage. Si il utilisait à bon escient le petit coup de pouce de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

OOoooOO

\- J'avoue être agréablement surpris Corbeau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui je n'y ai pas cru un seul instant quand j'ai appris que vous étiez devenu le nouveau propriétaire du Fire Bird, mais finalement c'est tout aussi bien. Je craignais que le lieu perde de son charme mais au final vous avez su garder ce qui en faisait l'essence même. L'art !

\- Je vous remercie Lion.

\- Je reste tout de même très triste de savoir que Rouge nous a quittés. Vous savez il y a tellement de rumeur qui court à son sujet. Dites moi mon cher Corbeau qu'en est-il vraiment ? Est-il mort ? Est-ce qu'il se cache derrière un de ses masques ? Est-ce que vous avez en fait toujours été Rouge.

Corbeau observa tour à tour Lion, Mante et Taureau qui semblait avide de réponse puis il partit dans un rire divin.

\- Je vois que personne ne manque d'imagination. Que diriez-vous de conserver le mystère ? Après tout c'est cela le plus intéressant non ? L'incertitude. Est-ce que Rouge était réellement le propriétaire de ce lieu ?

\- Non ne me dites pas que depuis le début c'est vous.

Corbeau tapota son masque.

\- L'incertitude nourrit la curiosité et j'aime vous voir curieux.

\- Oui vous nous jetez dans le floue le plus totale, je suis perplexe.

\- Vous ne répondez cependant toujours pas à la question la plus importante.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

\- D'où tirez vous toutes ses idées.

Corbeau ne répondit pas à cette question. Mais il engagea joyeusement la conversation avec tous ses clients. Quand enfin le soleil pointa le bout de son nez faisant fuir tous les invités masqué, il se décida à monter dans son bureau. Œdipe avait le nez plongé dans ces fioles et Corbeau s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas allé chercher ta médaille.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cet ordre de pacotille, j'ai besoin de travailler.

\- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour envoyer chier tous ceux qui t'avais craché dessus.

\- Je suis plus intelligente que ça tout de même et j'ai déjà reçus la meilleure des récompense. La possibilité de continuer à travailler.

\- C'est cela, tu peux aussi remercier Granger qui t'as soutenu comme une dingue. Cette femme est démoniaque.

Œdipe se mit à rire.

\- Pas pire que Rouge.

\- Les deux se valent je trouve, vu ce que j'entends à son propos. Mais tu aurais du être décoré depuis tellement longtemps. Si les gens avaient su que tu avais étais le premier à découvrir comment retirer la marque de Voldy. Le premier à avoir pu la retirer de ton propre bras…

\- Les personnes qui l'ont su on rejetait l'idée en bloc. Sauf Rouge. N'en parlons plus Corbeau tout ça c'est le passé. A présent tout s'arrange n'est ce pas ?

Corbeau croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et posa ses pieds sur le bureau. Derrière son masque il souriait.

\- Oui tout s'arrange.

* * *

OoooOoooO

.

\- Franchement Hermione je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que vous partez si loin juste pour une bague de fiançailles.

Ron regardait la jeune femme faire des allers-retours rapides entre le salon et la cuisine en marmonnant. Elle s'arrêta devant Ron en haussant un sourcil et le roux se dit qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec Malfoy.

\- Draco y tient, il nous a acheté des places pour les Etats-Unis pour fêter nos fiançailles, ce n'est pas juste pour les bagues que nous y allons. C'est aussi pour les vacances. Et puis il tient à ce qu'on les achète dans la bijouterie de Jay.

\- Bien sûr, comme si sa boutique ne marchait pas assez bien.

\- Justement on devrait être plutôt content que sa bijouterie ait autant de succès et qu'on connaisse son propriétaire. On aura au moins des bagues à l'épreuve du temps si notre mariage ne l'est pas.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione lui pinça le bras.

\- Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir venir Ron Weasley.

\- C'est ça je suis l'eternel jaloux.

\- Oui et c'est pour cette raison qu'on a fait de toi le parrain de notre fils.

\- Il y a de très jolie bijouterie en Angleterre aussi, grommela Ron.

\- Et ensuite cher Frangin. Je pense que l'on doit bien ça à Draco. Si il ne nous avait pas offert les places pour le match Angleterre/Japon je ne serais peut-être pas en couple avec la femme parfaite.

George passa sa main contre la hanche d'Hermione qui le frappa gentiment.

\- Cesse de faire l'imbécile et ressert moi de l'amortentia.

\- A votre service futur madame Weasley.

Hermione gloussa et embrassa George sur la joue.

\- Allons-y maintenant parce que l'avion peut parfaitement partir sans nous.

* * *

OoooOoooO

.

\- Chef Malfoy !

\- Oui Donovan ?

\- L'aurore Alvis demande votre avis sur une de ses enquêtes il aurait besoin de…

Draco Malfoy tapota sa montre.

\- Vous y lisez quelle heure Donovan.

\- Euh dix huit heures.

\- Précisément et qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Que vous avais terminé.

\- Exactement et donc je suis en vacance.

\- Mais l'aurore Alvis…

\- Qu'il demande de l'aide au Chef Bavel. Je suis officiellement en vacance et je ne dispense plus mon savoir jusqu'au 22.

\- Chef…

Draco s'éloigna en levant la main.

\- En vacance Donovan !

Draco démarra sa voiture. Il était à trente minute de l'aéroport il arriva pile à l'heure pour récupérer George et Hermione qui l'attendaient un immense sourire aux lèvres. Après les effusions de larmes d'Hermione il arriva enfin à les faire monter en voiture. Ils avaient une heure de route.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de te voir conduire une voiture. Je suis abasourdi.

\- Tu parles comme ma mère George.

\- Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

\- Oh elle a adoré. Elle a même décidée de s'en acheter une.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ma parole vous devenez une famille de moldus.

Draco rigola.

\- C'est exactement ce que Jay ne cesse de répéter.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que cet idiot reçois tout son courrier à ce nom, parce qu'il a la flemme de changer de nouveau d'état-civil et aussi parce que c'est un bon à rien.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Parce que tu l'appelles Jay uniquement lorsque vous êtes faché.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord c'est ma façon à moi de me souvenir que parfois il n'est pas juste un petit con colérique.

\- Mais si il ne l'était pas tu ne serais pas amoureux non ?

\- Je me prendrais surtout moins la tête.

Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Avoue le Draco tu es complètement sous son emprise.

Draco la rejoignit dans son rire.

\- Complètement oui.

Enfin ma voiture pénétra sur une immense propriété qui n'avait que d'immense son jardin. La maison de style coloniale était suffisamment grande pour un couple et pour y inviter quelques amis. Tout le rez de chaussée était comme une maison normale avec des pièces séparé par des portes. En revanche le premier étage était exactement comme l'entrepôt mais ça convenait très bien à Draco. Il gara la voiture devant l'entrée et George s'empressa de sortir leurs valises. Hermione attrapa le bras de Draco qui se monta les marches et sonna.

\- Tu sonnes alors que tu es chez toi.

\- J'adore quand il m'ouvre.

La porte s'ouvrit mais le sourire de Draco s'effaça en voyant un petit garçon tenir la poignée sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione se retint de rire. L'enfant avait des cheveux lisses et noirs dans lesquels semblait brillé pleins de petites étoiles. De prime abord il avait l'air d'être le portrait craché d'Harry Potter, mais son nez fin et droit était celui de Draco. Et ses yeux, Hermione les trouvaient toujours aussi fascinant. L'un était d'un vert émeraude sublime et l'autre avait la couleur de l'orage.

\- Nova je pensais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Père m'a permis vue que c'est tante Hermione et oncle George.

Draco prit le garçon dans ses bras et le souleva. Il entra dans sa maison suivit d'Hermione et George qui souriait à l'enfant. D'un coup de baguette Draco fit monter les valises et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry Potter se tourna vers Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il portait un tablier bleu avec un dragon blanc dessiné dessus. Ses mains étaient entourées de gants pour porter le plat qu'il faisait sortir du four. Draco soupira.

\- Tu es fâché…

\- Bien sûr que je le suis.

Il posa son plat et se dirigea sans un regard pour Draco vers Hermione et George qui attendait en souriant. Son visage s'illumina immédiatement et il se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- Vous pouvez attendre dans le salon, Draco va vous servir à boire.

\- Oh ne te dérange pas pour nous je sais parfaitement ou est le bar. Tu viens Mione.

\- J'arrive !

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Draco et elle prit la main de Nova dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans le salon. Dés qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul Harry ignora de nouveau le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Tu as oublié !

\- J'ai oublié quoi ?

Harry se tourna et fusilla Draco du regard. Etrangement il ne trouvait plus ça horripilant mais terriblement adorable.

\- Mon baiser ! Tu as oublié de m'embrasser en partant au travail. Tu allais partir alors qu'on était fâché et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que la dernière chose qui soit sortis de ma bouche au lieu de ma langue ça soit « Sale veracrasse puant. »

Draco se mit à rire.

\- Je t'ai embrassé ce matin. Et tu as sortis ta langue comme il fallait.

\- Quoi ? Non ça c'était dans mon rêve.

Draco enlaça Harry et embrassa son front.

\- J'adore quand tu rêves de moi. Surtout si c'est sur des notes aussi agréables mais du coup c'est moi qui devrais être fâché vue que tu as oublié mon baiser.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai confondu.

Harry était rouge de honte.

\- Mais ça mérite tout de même réparation.

Le brun leva ses yeux vers Draco et entoura son cou de ses bras.

\- D'accord je te pardonne.

Et avec une douceur qui donna le tournis à Draco, Harry l'embrassa tendrement.

La soirée fut à l'image de ce qu'était la vie de Draco Malfoy. Joyeuse, drôle, fraiche et pleine d'amour. Et quand il alla se couchait tout en serrant Harry qui s'endormit bien vite, contre lui, il repensa à tout ce qui l'avait amené ici et à quel point il ne regrettait strictement rien. Ça n'avait pas était facile. Le pire avait sûrement était le moment ou ils avaient du dire à Hermione et George qui étais Jay. La jeune femme hurla sur Harry durant presque toute une journée et le brun supporta les remontrances de la brune la tête baissée sans jamais la contredire et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour dire désolé. George au contraire en fut tellement heureux qu'il pleura et l'image était sûrement plus difficile à avaler que la colère d'Hermione. Là aussi Harry ne put dire que « désolé ». Finalement ils n'eurent pas la chance d'assister au match rêvait. Mais c'était la seule promesse que Draco n'avait pas tenu.

Peu importait en fait, il en avait tenu bien d'autre. Il avait présenté Harry à sa mère qui avait haussé les épaules en disant que sa famille était voué à choisir des criminels. Ils avaient recommençaient leurs petites excursions dans leurs tentes moldus. Ils avaient acheté une maison ensemble, ils s'étaient mariés en secret et en petit comité faisant de Jay Evans, Jay Malfoy. Mais tout ça au prix de nombreux sacrifice. Harry avait décidé de se punir lui-même contre l'avis de Draco. Il s'était résolu à ne plus jamais utiliser la magie, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité et uniquement pour faire de bonne chose. Et ces bonnes choses consistaient en des bijoux un peu magiques qui ne servaient que de bons sentiments. Harry avait longtemps continuait à penser qu'il ne méritait rien de personne et Draco avait fait d'immense effort pour le convaincre qu'il méritait tout de même des amis. Il avait alterné entre moment de joie et dépression nerveuse mais finalement Draco et Nova avait réussit à le sortir de sa sphère d'auto-flagellation et Harry avait commencé à accepter le bonheur. A la plus grande joie de Draco.

Il avait un Harry entier, un Harry qui boudait, qui riait, qui plaisantait ou pleurait, un Harry qui travaillait avec un sérieux incroyable et qui quand il s'arrêtait, venait quémander des câlins et des baisers que le blond ne lui refusait jamais. Harry ne gardait plus les choses pour lui, il avait apprit à faire part de sa tristesse de ses angoisses, de ses craintes et ses espoirs. Il avait appris à vivre. Il était toujours attentif aux moindres envies de Draco toujours à l'affût pour le combler. Draco savait que c'était sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner mais parfois il aimait aussi revoir Harry redevenir un peu égoïste. Ils continuaient à se chercher, à se découvrir à se surprendre et Draco continuait à devoir sans cesse faire attention au coté lunatique de son amant. Mais tout ça lui plaisait, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas simple, ce n'était pas sans problèmes mais c'est ce qu'il avait choisis, désirait, voulu. Il avait Harry. Et chaque nuit ou il le tenait contre lui, respirant son odeur, écoutant son souffle, sentant son cœur battre Draco se disait qu'il était comblé et qu'il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **2 ans plus tôt**

Le mot coquillage brillait d'une autre couleur. Alors Draco le murmura. Et la maison du Gobelin se retrouva de nouveau vide de toute présence.

L'endroit ou il atterrit ne lui disait strictement rien. C'était sans importance parce que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était la seule chose qu'il comptait. Draco s'approcha de la silhouette. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ses cheveux noirs de jais qui partaient dans tout les sens. Ses grandes lunettes carrées qui mangeaient tout son visage, ses lèvres pleines, rouges, ses grands yeux verts et son air stupéfait, comme si il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à le voir.

\- Que ce serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas marché ?

Draco lui fit un immense sourire et caressa sa joue.

\- Mais ça a marché.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici c'est ça ? Tu pensais que j'allais le détruire ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Ça aurait été la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

\- Pourquoi me le donner alors.

\- Parce que je suis complètement taré et que tu l'es aussi. Ou parce que tu es flic et que je suis un criminel.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux que je t'arrête ?

\- C'est ce que je mérite non ?

Draco mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva le nez au ciel.

\- On a arrêté un type qui a avoué tout les meurtres Harry. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à rouvrir un nouveau dossier.

\- Draco…

-Selwyn et Travers étaient des tueurs et des violeurs. Selice avait assassinée ses parents et d'autres personnes encore, Rosmond faisait du trafic de créatures magique. De mon point de vue Harry, Rouge s'est débarrassé de sacré vermine. De plus...Harry tu ne comptes même pas ceux que tu as sauvé. Que fais tu de Cassius et de tes deux autres collègues, de Beverly et de Corbeau apparemment, d'Edmund aussi d'une certaine façon. Et grâce à qui est ce qu'on a pu débusquer Yaxley...

\- Tu me cherches des circonstances atténuantes…

\- J'établis des faits. Tu veux vraiment retourner à Azkaban ? La première fois ne t'as pas réussi.

\- Je sais oui…Mais ça serait un juste retour des choses.

\- Non Harry. Tu t'es défendu, tu ne méritais pas ce qui est arrivé. Et on te l'a fais payer au centuple alors que tu avais accepté de payer pour ton crime. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas ta part de responsabilité. Seulement je t'aime trop pour t'accuser de tous les tords. Je ne suis pas là pour te ramener à Londres Harry. Je suis venu parce que j'ai l'intention de ne plus jamais t'abandonner.

Draco coula un regard vers le brun qui pleurait franchement.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Draco…je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta vie.

\- Tu vois tu continues à tout voir à ta façon. Moi je ne suis désolé de rien. Je t'ai choisi en connaissance de cause Harry. La pire chose que tu puisses encore faire c'est d'ignorer encore et toujours mes sentiments. Pour ça je serais incapable de te pardonner.

\- Pourtant…Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

Draco sourit à travers ses propres larmes.

\- Dis le encore Harry.

Harry étouffa un rire entre deux sanglots.

\- Je t'aime tellement…

Le blond se tourna vivement et colla brusquement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Il l'avait enfin contre lui. Un baiser, mélange entre rires et larmes. Salé et sucré, doux et amer. Un baiser parfait.

.

.

Comme c'est étrange parfois, la façon dont vous entrez dans la vie adulte. Vous êtes d'abord un enfant, avec des rêves et des envies plein la tête. Vous vous voyez pompier, policier ou médecin peut-être. Mais pas garagiste, vendeur, ou… assassin. Vous vous imaginez toujours heureux, toujours serein, entouré de tous ce qu'il vous faut et de toutes les personnes que vous aimez. Ces mêmes personnes qui vous ont préparé du mieux qu'elles ont pu, ces personnes qui ce sont mis à fabriquer une échelle, des escaliers ou qui ont même fait en sorte d'être présente pour vous empêche de vous prendre le mur de la réalité qui se lève pour vous briser les dents. Vous êtes en train de courir vers un avenir que vous pensez radieux, parce que vous rêvez de vous en sortir et de faire les choses biens, de faire les bons choix.

Et petit à petit toute les personnes qui choisissaient pour vous, qui vous guidaient, disparaissent. Les unes après les autres. Et vous vous rendez compte que vous avez grandi sans être capable de vivre comme vous le voulez. Plus personne n'est là pour construire des escaliers, plus personne n'est là pour vous tenir l'échelle. Vous vous retrouvez au milieu de ce mur sans savoir si vous devez redescendre ou si il faut que vous montiez avec vos propres moyens.

On a choisi pour vous et maintenant qu'il faut que ça soit à votre tour de choisir, vous ne savez plus. Faut-il être médicomage, fabricant de balais et un vendeur, Aurore. Vous n'avez toujours pas de réponse. Alors vous faites le seul choix qui vous semble bon, vous décidez de choisir pour vous. Vous risquez tout, et c'est là que ça coince, vous risquez votre vie. Vous faites des choix égoïste, vous pensez faire les bons choix, vous tentez de faire les bon choix.

Vous avez passé votre temps à respecter le choix que les autres faisaient pour votre vie, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de choisir l'enfance, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de choisir d'être adulte. A présent que vous stagnez, vous vous rendez compte de ce que qu'il se passe autour de vous. Vous prenez conscience que vous avancez dans un monde sale, que vous êtes à l'ombre de quelque chose d'impossible à surmonter. Vous vous apercevez qu'on vous à fait choisir quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas. Un autre manoir, un autre mage noir, d'autre obligation. Vous ne serez pas pompier, médicomage, policier, fabricant de balais ou super héro. Vous ne serez rien de tout ça, parce que rien de tout ça ne vous plais. Vous commencez à vous conforter dans l'idée que les bons choix que vous faites ne vous mèneront nulle part. Il n'y plus personne pour choisir de faire de vous quelqu'un de sale. Alors vous choisissez, vous resterez propre. Dans un monde sale. A moins de faire, au moins une fois, le mauvais choix.

 **FIN**

.

.

Voilà c'est...terminé. Pfiouuu. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Peut-être que certaine personne seront déçus de voir qu'Harry s'en sort comme un chef mais après tout il a monté un plan du tonnerre pour s'en sortir alors c'est peut-être légitime. Enfin je pense. Comme je l'ai dis je ne suis pas fan des fins tristes, un jour peut-être, mais personnellement j'aime que quand ça se finit bien. Que les personnes sceptique me pardonne si elles veulent j'écrirais une histoire larmoyante pour rattraper le coup même si ça me brise déjà le coeur. Merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews à rallonge que j'ai adorée. Merci des favs et des follows. Et surtout merci pour votre lecture. A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !


End file.
